Quatre saisons
by Maitre padawan
Summary: Hiver: Voldemort règne en Angleterre. Printemps: opération "Grand Massacre". Été: Moldus et Sangs-de-bourbes sont parqués à Azkaban. Automne: début d'une sombre quête. Hiver: avènement du célèbre Drago Malefoy et capture d'une certaine Hermione Granger…
1. Prologue: l'hiver

**Résumé:** Hiver: Voldemort règne en Angleterre. Printemps: opération "Grand Massacre". Été: Moldus et Sangs-de-bourbes sont parqués à Azkaban. Automne: début d'une sombre quête. Hiver: avènement du célèbre Drago Malefoy et capture d'une certaine Hermione Granger…

**Parole de l'auteur:** hello, me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire sans prétention, qui m'est venue à l'esprit lors d'une balade en forêt. Je pensais au début en faire un one-shot mais comme souvent, je me suis retrouvée dépassée par la taille de la bête. XD Toutefois je peux déjà vous assurer qu'il n'y aura pas plus d'une dizaine de chapitres et j'aime autant vous prévenir à l'avance qu'il y aura nettement moins d'actions que dans _Cas de Peste_. Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quatre saisons

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Prologue : l'hiver

**L'Épiphanie**

_Épuisée, Hermione ne sut où elle puisa la force de relever la tête. Bien qu'on fût au cœur de l'hiver, il n'était pas tombé une seule fois de la neige. Ce soir-là une pluie fine et glacée commençait à recouvrir silencieusement le parc de Poudlard. La jeune fille pouvait sentir les gouttes froides piquer sa peau, puis se mêler aux larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues avant de retomber dans la noirceur de la terre glacée_

_Une odeur âcre et répugnante agressait ses narines, une odeur de sang et de corps en décomposition que même le froid ne parvenait à réduire, ni le vent à dissiper. Machinalement, elle parcourut le paysage des yeux. L'aube approchant, une lueur blême commençait à ramper au loin dans le ciel encore sombre et lourd du poids des morts tombés cette nuit.  
>Il était impossible de ne pas distinguer les corps qui jonchaient le parc, les quelques misérables qui serpentaient ici et là, à la recherche d'éventuels proches parmi les cadavres, silhouettes hagardes comme des fantômes.<em>

_Fantomatique, la fille qui se tenait là, l'était presque davantage que les morts qui l'entouraient. Immobile depuis un bon moment, son regard avait cessé de revenir sur le corps à moitié calciné de Parvati Patil, celui ignoblement massacré de Ginny Weasley. Ses yeux avaient fini par ne plus s'attacher à Neville Londubat, mort sous ses yeux impuissants, pas plus qu'au professeur MacGonagall dont les hurlements de souffrances résonneraient encore longtemps dans ses oreilles. Enfin, elle put s'arracher à la contemplation de ses deux meilleurs amis, ses frères, son âme, qui étaient étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, les yeux clos et le teint blanc._

_À présent, ils dormaient du sommeil éternel… comme toute une jeune génération fauchée à la fleur de l'âge._

_Brusquement, des éclats de voix retentirent et Hermione aperçut au loin une dizaine de Mangemorts qui approchaient, tendant leurs doigts dans sa direction et paraissant se disputer entre eux. Intriguée, la Griffondor plissa les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir s'ils l'avaient reconnue, elle, dans un aussi triste état : échevelée, boueuse, les vêtements dégouttant et le visage maculé de sang. Soudain, ils coururent vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la baguette en avant et l'air férocement déterminé. Ils l'avaient donc bien reconnue et venaient pour la capturer._

_En un éclair, Hermione comprit qu'elle ne leur échapperait pas._

_Vite, très vite, elle s'activa, faisant la chose qu'il lui restait à faire désormais. D'un mouvement souple de la baguette, elle retourna d'un seul coup une motte de terre, laissant un trou grossièrement creusé. Ce n'était pas très profond, mais cela suffirait. Ensuite, sans traîner, elle fit basculer le corps de Ron, puis celui de Harry – sans oublier de les munir de leur baguette – dans la tombe sommaire qu'elle commença à recouvrir prestement. Relevant la tête, elle vit que ses ennemis se rapprochaient dangereusement. Mais il n'y avait pas encore assez de terre. _

_Elle accéléra donc la cadence, se contentant au final de recouvrir le strict nécessaire. Il en manquerait un peu… tant pis ! Elle se redressa et jeta sur l'endroit l'enchantement du gardien du secret afin que nul ne puisse jamais violer la pauvre sépulture des deux garçons._

_Profitant des quelques secondes qu'il lui restait, elle masqua le tout en faisant rouler d'autres cadavres sur le cratère fraîchement formé. À peine eût-elle achevé sa pénible besogne qu'un sort l'atteignit en plein dos et elle s'écroula à son tour, vaincue mais soulagée._

_Du fait de l'obscurité, aucun Mangemort n'avait pu voir toute cette agitation, ni en comprendre le sens. En outre, tous étaient bien trop fiers d'avoir mis la main sur Hermione Granger pour vérifier si le corps du Survivant était toujours présent. Pour l'heure, ils ne songeaient qu'à la grasse récompense qui les attendait._

_Avec le soleil, un vent glacial s'était levé, chassant en même temps les ténèbres et la pluie. Mais bien que le ciel fût clair, on ne voyait ni roi mage, ni étoile. Dieu semblait avoir abandonné les hommes._

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**La Chandeleur**

Un an après la défaite des sorciers contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la société en Angleterre avait bien changé.

Tout d'abord, les moldus avait été mis au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier, puis le Grand Massacre commença : il fut ordonné de tuer tous les moldus du pays, depuis les plus augustes vieillards jusqu'aux enfants à la mamelle. Ce fut période horrible qui dura deux long mois, avant que les sorciers, agacés par leur trop grand nombre, décidèrent de les emprisonner plutôt que de transformer le pays en un dépotoir de cadavres. Ceux qui tentaient de s'échapper vers d'autres cieux plus cléments étaient vite rattrapés et impitoyablement taillés en pièces. Il y en avait cependant toujours quelques uns plus malins que d'autres, qui réussissaient tout de même à passer entre les mailles du filet.

Et c'étaient ces gens-là qui représentaient le véritable danger.

Car Voldemort, dans sa folie et sa haine des moldus, ne pouvait comprendre qu'en agissant de cette façon, il œuvrait lui-même pour sa propre perte et celle du monde sorcier. Les personnes suffisamment nombreuses qui parvenaient à se sauver, une fois arrivées en terre d'asile, se mettaient alors à parler, à raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu, révélant à d'autres moldus l'existence du monde sorcier.

Une nouvelle guerre, plus sombre et plus cruelle commençait à sourdre parmi les populations terrifiées.

Mais pour l'heure, on en était encore loin et Voldemort ne souciait absolument pas de la poignée de rescapés qui pouvait causer tant de ravages. Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait présentement un autre problème qui lui tenait à cœur. Installé sur le trône dans ce qui avait été la salle de banquet du palais de Whitehall, une ancienne demeure royale, profondément transformée elle aussi, l'homme fulminait. Pire, il écumait de rage, d'autant plus forte qu'il s'efforçait de se contenir en public.

Devant lui, la masse des Mangemort était pour ainsi dire, quasiment ratatinée sur elle-même, sentant parfaitement, malgré son air savamment placide, que leur maître bouillait de l'intérieur. La raison de cette fureur noir se trouvait tout devant, à quelques pas de l'estrade.

Trois Mangemort agenouillés qui transpiraient littéralement de peur.

« Donc, reprit Voldemort après que les trois pauvres êtres eussent fini leur rapport, vous me dîtes que vous avez eu beau remuer ciel et terre, fouiller dans chaque masure de ce pays, retourner le moindre caillou sur votre chemin, le corps du garçon demeure introuvable.

Personne ne se fia à sa voix apparemment neutre. Tous savaient qu'il ni s'agissait que du calme avant l'apocalypse… qui ne tarda pas à détoner.

_-Endoloris !_

Les trois pauvres créatures se tordirent sur le sol en hurlant de tous leurs poumons. Sans leur prêter davantage d'attention, le Lord poursuivit :

-Bien, je pense que vous avez bien compris ma réponse à vos excuses pitoyables et votre incompétence notoire. Maintenant que la réunion est terminée, sortez tous et retournez à vos occupations. Allez ! Tout le monde sauf toi, Severus, j'ai à te parler en particulier. »

Prestement, les moutons s'exécutèrent. Seul l'ex-professeur des potions resta, vaguement inquiet de ce qui l'attendait en voyant que son maître ne décolérait pas. Il décida d'adopter le parti le plus sage dans ces cas-là : il baissa la tête et resta parfaitement immobile et silencieux comme une bûche. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha de son serviteur. Arrivé tout près de lui, il le questionna de tout go :

« À ton avis Severus, où peut-il se trouver ?

-Et bien, commença l'autre prudemment. Potter est tombé à Poudlard. Au moment où cela s'est produit, il y avait des milliers de témoins encore debout, personne ne l'a vu se relever, et on n'a vu personne transporter son corps. Donc à mon sens c'est à Poudlard qu'il faut chercher.

-J'ai démoli ce château pouce par pouce Severus, et rien n'a été trouvé.

-Et dans le parc ?

-Idem. Nous avons creusé et retourné la terre, de quoi enterrer au moins dix géants, en vain.

Le maîtres ès potions tenta de le raisonner :

-Mais au fond, Potter est mort de votre baguette. Tout le monde l'a vu s'écrouler à côté de son ami le rouquin. Alors qu'est-ce que ça change qu'on possède le corps ou pas ?

Son maître lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de cracher d'un ton rageur :

-Mais ça change tout Severus ! Cela change tout le sens de ma victoire. Car tant qu'on ne détient pas son cadavre, rien ne prouve qu'il est vraiment mort. Car bien que cela me coûte de l'admettre, Harry Potter, ce n'était pas un simple ennemi dressé contre moi depuis sa naissance, c'est un symbole, un symbole d'autant plus puissant qu'on ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il est devenu à la suite de la bataille finale.

Severus ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et Voldemort se mit à faire les cent pas tout en continuant :

-Tant que le corps du garçon n'aura pas été ramené, mon pouvoir ne sera qu'illusoire. Tant que le peuple sorcier n'aura pas vu en personne la dépouille du Survivant vaincu, il y aura toujours une résistance menée contre moi. C'est ainsi, il nous _faut _son cadavre.

-Mais il y a un autre problème Seigneur, contra prudemment le serviteur.

-Merci Severus mais je ne suis pas stupide : je sais très bien qu'au bout d'un an il ne doit rester plus grand-chose de son corps.

Ce dernier n'osa pas acquiescer, d'ailleurs Voldemort se chargea de répondre à sa place à ce problème :

-Qu'à cela ne tienne, il existe d'excellents sorts de traçage qui permette de retrouver les radiations de magie emprisonnées sous terre, laissées par des sorciers parfois morts il y a plus cent ans. Pour le reste, nous reconstituerons une effigie avec ce qu'on trouvera.

Rogue hocha la tête. Puis il réfléchit et demanda :

-A-t-on interrogé le personnes proches de Potter au moment de sa mort. Eux devraient le savoir.

-Ce serait une bonne idée en effet, si les personnes en questions n'étaient pas toutes mortes et enterrées depuis longtemps, ironisa le Lord.

-Non pas toutes, objecta alors doucement le serviteur. Elles ne sont pas toutes mortes. »

Voldemort lui jeta aussitôt un regard où se mêlaient la surprise et l'intérêt.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé dans le monde sorcier, c'était la prison d'Azkaban. L'imposante masse siégeait toujours sur son îlot sempiternel, îlot qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un méchant bout de caillou planté au large dans l'océan et battu constamment par les vents. En hiver, le soleil se faisait rare dans ces contrées inhospitalières, pluvieuses et désolées.

En fait, la seule chose qui avait changé dans ces murs, c'étaient les prisonniers.

Autrefois, les cellules étaient remplies de Mangemort et de quelques délinquants. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient pleines à craquer de moldus, de résistants et de Sang-de-bourbe. Les Sang-mêlés, eux, avaient pu conserver un statut plus que précaire au sein du monde sorcier. Il y avait là de tout : des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants des familles entières, éclatées parfois en ayant été réparties indifféremment dans plusieurs geôles séparées.

Il allait sans dire que les Détraqueurs étaient plus que ravis de cette situation, n'ayant jamais autant prospéré de toute leur existence.

Mais pour les moldus, que rien n'avait préparés à supporter un jour une telle infamie, ce fut une épreuve particulièrement horrible pour eux. Beaucoup étaient devenus fous en à peine quelques jours et pour les autres, le spectacle d'un des leurs qui se tordait sur le sol en tenant sa tête les mains, en hurlant, pleurant et suppliant ses invisibles bourreaux, était atroce à soutenir.

Il y en eut même qui se suicidèrent, dans les larmes et dans le sang.

Heureusement, grâce à la présence de quelques sorciers dans les cellules, tout le monde finit par comprendre le « fonctionnement » des Détraqueurs et dès lors, il devint plus facile de résister à l'infâme pouvoir de ces créatures démoniaques. Une forme de résistance s'installa, mais c'était un combat inégal, se soldant trop souvent par de cruels échecs.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un miracle se produit.

Cela arriva complètement par hasard. Une petite fille, à laquelle personne ne prêtait attention, avait été retrouvée au fond de son cachot, morte de faiblesse, mais serrant dans son petit poing un chapelet de perles nacrées au bout duquel pendait une petite croix en argent : un chapelet de prière. Ironie du sort, ce fut un prêtre qui la retrouva. Et ce qui le marqua le plus, ce ne fut pas tant l'effroyable maigreur de la petite prisonnière, mais l'expression de paix et de sérénité qu'on lisait sur son visage. Des sentiments que plus personne n'avait éprouvés depuis longtemps.

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur.

Rapidement, la nouvelle circula et il s'organisa bientôt des petits groupes de prières dans chaque geôle. On ne regardait pas, ou à peine les convictions des autres. Ce qui ressortait, c'était que la ferveur et la concentration étaient des armes redoutablement efficaces contre la tyrannie des Détraqueurs. Peu importait le dieu auquel on croyait et au fond à quelques mots près, c'était quasiment les mêmes croyance, les mêmes messages et les mêmes prières.  
>Ceux qui n'étaient pas croyants méditaient ou bien entamaient des débats philosophiques auxquels se joignaient souvent volontiers les fidèles. Quant aux enfants, on les invitait vivement à prendre part, à donner leurs avis ou à lancer entre eux leurs propres débats.<p>

Et comme ces exercices spirituels n'étaient pas des souvenirs agréables à proprement parler, les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient les leur voler.

Ainsi la vie poursuivit-elle son cours, jusqu'au jour de la Chandeleur.

Par chance, beaucoup avaient conservé leur montre au poignet, ce qui leur permettaient de ne pas trop perdre la notion du temps. Ce jour-là, installé au fond de sa cellule, David expliquait à Simon, son fils âgé de huit ans, la signification de cette fête chez les chrétiens et les païens :

« Autrefois, avant que les missionnaires n'arrivent en Europe pour convertir les peuples au christianisme, il existait une fête qu'on appelait la Chandeleur ou la fête des lumières.

-C'est quoi cette fête ? Gazouilla la voix du petit garçon.

-Et bien traditionnellement, à minuit, les gens allumaient des chandelles pour éclairer toute la maison et préparaient des crêpes. C'était un rituel de purification.

-J'aimerais bien manger des crêpes, soupira-t-il en posant sa tête contre les genoux de son père.

L'homme sentit alors une pointe de tristesse l'envahir à l'écoute de ce vœu si simple et en même temps irréalisable. Tout cela à cause la folie de quelques hommes. Vaillamment, il poursuivit tout de même :

-Mais après chez les chrétiens, les prêtre ont substitué à cette fête une autre cérémonie religieuse.

-Quelle cérémonie ?

-La présentation de Jésus au temple de Jérusalem.

-Et chez les Juifs ? Demanda le petit garçon avec candeur.

-Ah ça, je ne sais pas, avoua son père avec un léger sourire. Mais pourquoi n'irais-tu pas demander à Naomi qui se trouve là-bas ? Je suis sûr qu'elle doit le savoir. »

Ni une ni deux, le garçonnet bondit comme un farfadet et se dirigea vers son amie pour laquelle il avait un petit faible. Il l'aperçut aussitôt avec joie : elle se trouvait avec ses parents. Le père sourit mais, sentant les effets des Détraqueurs, toujours présents, s'infiltrer en lui, il inspira profondément, s'agenouilla, et se mit à prier pour l'âme de Judith, sa petite fille morte il y a un mois.

De son côté, le garçon s'était assis à côté de son amie qui lui sourit, visiblement ravie elle aussi de le voir. Si lui n'était pas spécialement avenant avec ses cheveux roux, sa peau blafarde et ses yeux verts protubérants, elle, était une adorable fillette de neuf ans plein de feu, petite et agile, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu foncé. Elle avait un sourire étincelant dévoilant des dents comme une rangée de petites perles. Incapable de maîtriser son rougissement, le garçon oublia ce qu'il voulait lui dire, et à la place balbutia :

« Euh… salut.

-Bonjour Simon, le salua gaiement Naomi. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-Et bien… »

Il ne put achever sa phrase.

BANG !

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement avec fracas, brisant d'un seul coup l'ambiance tranquille et bon enfant dans le cachot.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le seuil où se tenait un homme qui inspira aussitôt la méfiance et la crainte : un Mangemort. Vêtu d'une robe ample, d'une cape et d'une cagoule noires, on ne pouvait ni distinguer son visage, ni le reconnaître. Toutefois les moldus avaient appris à redouter et même détester ces personnages qui leur avaient fait tant de mal.

Sans réfléchir, le petit Simon se rapprocha de sa compagne qui s'était mise à trembler, et se plaça devant elle dans une attitude protectrice. Il ne remarqua pas le regard étonné que lui jetèrent les parents de son amie, ni celui à la fois fier et inquiet que son père lui envoyait, ni enfin celui éperdu que lui adressait Naomi elle-même.

Mais l'homme ne s'intéressa nullement à eux. Son regard balaya l'ensemble de l'espace et un éclat de stupeur passa à devant ses yeux. La quantité de gens était positivement impressionnante.

Du fait de la chute brutale de la mortalité parmi les prisonniers, il y avait de moins en moins de place dans les cellules, au grand étonnement des Mangemort qui ne comprenaient pas ce phénomène.

Comment auraient-ils pu soupçonner une telle résistance à la fois intellectuelle et physique de la part de ces pauvres êtres décharnés et crasseux ? Comment pouvaient-ils également imaginer qu'un seul de ces moldus ayant atteint le pire état de la déchéance humaine, possédait désormais bien plus d'esprit et de sagesse que Voldemort et ses Mangemort réunis ?

Mais pour l'heure, le Mangemort présent n'était pas venu pour cela.

Sans se soucier des prisonniers autour de lui, l'inconnu s'avança, la baguette en avant, vers le fond de la pièce. Tout le monde s'écarta prudemment de lui comme d'un serpent venimeux et à la fin, il ne resta qu'une forme, assise contre les pierres.

Un personnage comme tous les autres, maigre et affublé de guenilles. Des cheveux emmêlés, démesurément longs, couverts de crasse, et sans doute grouillant de vermine, pendaient misérablement autour de son visage émacié.

Du fait qu'elle tenait la tête baissée, on ne pouvait distinguer ses traits mais on supposait que c'était une fille, à cause de certains gestes machinaux qu'elle avait parfois et qui n'avaient rien de masculin. Et puis tout le monde savait que les filles étaient plus résistantes que les garçons, or cela faisait un bon bout de temps que celle-là croupissait à Azkaban, murmurait-on dans les cellules avoisinantes. Qui était-elle ? Nul ne le savait, elle ne parlait pour ainsi dire jamais et demeurait éternellement perdue dans des songes inaccessibles qu'à elle-même. On avait fini par la croire muette.

Avec le temps, on avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence effacée et son silence de pierre.

C'est pourquoi ce fut avec un étonnement mêlé de scepticisme qu'ils virent le colosse s'approcher d'elle avec une certaine déférence comme s'il en avait _peur._

Remarquant le changement d'atmosphère autour d'elle, la fille releva la tête et toisa sans crainte l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle en revanche n'était pas effrayée. Elle paraissait au contraire très calme et même légèrement hautaine, comme si la menace qui se trouvait juste sous son nez _l'ennuyait._

Elle n'était sans doute pas humaine.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix rocailleuse mais dont on ne pouvait ignorer la pointe railleuse qui perçait derrière :

« Et bien mon garçon, que veux-tu ? Que puis-je pour toi ?

Le Mangemort frémit, puis répliqua d'une voix agressive :

-C'est toi Hermione Granger ?

La prisonnière haussa un sourcil, puis répliqua avec un sourire étrange :

-Et si c'était moi ? »

Tous les regards étaient vissés sur eux, les prisonniers se sentaient avides d'en connaître un peu plus sur ce « spectre » qui avait hanté si longtemps leur cellule. Inconsciemment, ils avaient déjà compris que cette fille de si piteuse allure devait être un personnage-clé pour les Mangemort… si ce n'était pour le monde sorcier d'Angleterre.

« Est-ce que c'est toi, Hermione Granger ? Répéta le Mangemort d'un ton plus impatient.

-Qui est Hermione Granger ? Demanda-t-elle soudain. Si c'est la Sang-de-bourbe, la fausse sorcière, la traîtresse, la criminelle et la hors-la-loi, alors je ne suis pas Hermione Granger.

Désarçonné, le Mangemort s'emporta :

-C'est toi, hein ? Tu vas me le dire, sale petite Sang-de-bourbe ! _Endoloris !_ »

Alors, sous les yeux horrifiés des moldus, la jeune fille s'affala sur le sol et se mit à convulser. Plus effrayant encore, son teint cadavérique, tranchant sur ses lèvre écarlates dont on devinait qu'elle les mordait pour contenir ses cris. Rassasié, le bourreau fit cesser la torture et questionna d'une voix cruelle pour la troisième fois :

« Alors pauvre idiote, es-tu bien Hermione Granger ?

Celle-ci, avec un courage insoupçonné, trouva la force de se relever et de se dresser devant le Mangemort, droite comme un i. Puis d'une voix doucereuse, elle répondit :

-Tu l'as dit. »

Cette saillie non sans ressemblance avec un certain passage de la Bible, ne manqua de faire sursauter une poignée de moldus, et d'en faire sourire quelques autres. Pour une prétendue « muette », cette petite ne manquait pas de répartie. Ni de mordant semblait-il.

Mais la brute qui se tenait toujours là, n'avait pas assez de finesse, ni de culture pour comprendre ce trait. Aussi, se contenta-t-il d'ordonner d'un ton bourru :

« Très bien Sang-de-bourbe. Tu as parfaitement compris où était ta place. À présent suis-moi. »

À la surprise des miséreux, doublée d'une légère déception, la jeune fille obéit sans répliquer, sachant d'expérience que toute résistance était inutile dans ce genre de cas. Elle marcha lentement derrière son bourreau et sitôt qu'elle eût passé le seuil, la porte se referma aussi violemment qu'elle s'était ouverte et on ne la vit plus.

Des murmures commencèrent à bruisser parmi les adultes. Chacun commentait sa vision de l'événement et apportait une explication. Les hypothèses les plus farfelues sur l'identité de la jeune fille courraient d'un bout à l'autre de la cellule, allant de l'agent secret infiltré jusqu'à la criminelle d'état, en passant on ne sait trop comment par l'héritière cachée de Lord Voldemort.

Simon ne se posait pas toutes ces question, trop occupé à rassurer Naomi qui tremblait toujours et qui avait commencé à pleurer :

« N'aies pas peur. Ils sont partis maintenant.

Mais elle sanglotait toujours silencieusement, alors il lui répéta :

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je te dis. Je te protégerai toujours. Je laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal, jura-t-il solennellement.

Surprise, elle releva la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant. À nouveau, le petit garçon rosit et détourna le regard le premier. Émue, Naomi chuchota :

-Tu es gentil. Merci.

Timidement, il lui sourit et elle le trouva adorable avec sa grâce de chaton maladroit, animé par la flamme de la détermination. D'une voix douce, elle reprit :

-Mais tu sais, c'est pas pour ça que je pleurais. J'ai bien peur, mais pas pour moi, avoua-t-elle tout bas.

-Alors pourquoi ? S'enquit-il.

-J'ai peur pour la princesse, répondit-elle en reniflant.

-La princesse ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

-Mais oui, la princesse qu'ils ont enlevée, gémit-elle tout à coup. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? »

Simon comprit enfin qu'elle parlait de la jeune fille qui venait de sortir derrière les Mangemort, et se sentit soudain angoissé lui aussi. Comme la plupart des enfants, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ces gens en noir leur voulait tant de mal. Et il frissonna de terreur en pensant à la pauvre princesse et à la peur qu'elle devait éprouver. À son tour, il faillit se mettre à pleurer, mais se retint bravement. « Je suis un garçon, pensa-t-il férocement naïf. Et les vrais garçons ne pleurent pas ! »

À la place, il préféra se rapprocher de son amie et lui murmura des mots d'enfant pour la consoler :

« Ne t'inquiète pas… elle s'en sortira. Les princesses s'en sortent toujours… Et lorsqu'elle sera sauvée, elle viendra nous délivrer des Mangemort et elle nous sortira du cachot. »

Cette nuit-là fut plus agitée que les autres, mais malgré l'excitation due aux événements du matin même, tous trouvèrent le sommeil. Pensive, Naomi contemplait machinalement les barreaux de la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait au ciel noir d'encre et que perçait furtivement un coin lumineux de la lune. L'éclat était si vif qu'on voyait très clair dehors.

Soudain, la petite fille se redressa, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Vivement, elle secoua son compagnon à l'épaule tout en l'appelant :

« Simon ! Simon réveille-toi !

-Mmh ! Grommela-t-il à moitié ensommeillé.

-Allez, debout ! Insista-t-elle avec impatience. Viens voir, ça vaut vraiment le coup ! Allez. »

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'elle le laisse en paix, il se leva en ronchonnant. La fillette le prit aussitôt par la main et l'entraîna vers le soupira qui était assez bas pour eux, heureusement. L'air surexcité, Naomi lui montra alors du doigt ce pourquoi elle l'avait réveillé si brusquement.

Cette nuit-là curieuse coïncidence, c'était la pleine lune. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient presque voir l'astre en entier. La nuit était claire et la mer étonnamment calme pour la saison, et ce fut grâce à cela que Simon put voir ce qui avait attirée son amie. Au début, il resta incrédule, se frottant les yeux, puis il s'agrippa des deux mains aux barreaux d'un geste irrépressible en comprenant bel et bien qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Dehors, il neigeait à gros flocons. La première neige de l'année.

Une fine pellicule blanche satinée, étincelant sous la lumière opaline du disque d'argent, recouvrait déjà la faible distance qui séparait les murs de la prison à la mer. Sous cette couverture parsemée d'éclats de diamants, les durs rochers de l'île nue, prenaient l'aspect moelleux de doux coussins de velours.

Et les yeux étonnés des enfants ne se lassaient pas de voir, d'admirer et de s'émerveiller devant un si merveilleux spectacle. Même la mer, d'habitude tellement violente et indomptable, devenait amicale. On ne voyait d'elle qu'une simple étendue paisible, se mirant parfois aux rayons de la lune ou bien aux clins d'œil des étoiles. Reflets blancs, furtifs, qui accentuaient la lumière nocturne, et qui achevait de rendre cette nuit aussi lumineuse que le jour.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils se sentirent heureux, mais vraiment heureux, comme ils ne l'avaient plus été depuis longtemps. Regardant encore une fois la lune, Naomi eut même l'esprit de s'exclamer d'un ton espiègle, il lança :

« Oh ! Simon ! Regarde un peu la lune…

Curieuse et intriguée, son ami s'exécuta, puis demanda :

-Et bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la lune ? Fit-il vaguement intrigué.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à une flamme de bougie ?

Le garçonnet pencha la tête d'un côté pour évaluer la comparaison, puis répliqua d'une voix assurée :

-Mais non, voyons ! Elle est toute ronde, ça ne peut pas être une bougie.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est d'après toi, puisque tu es si malin ? Jeta-t-elle un peu vexée.

Simon pencha de nouveau la tête de l'autre côté, puis il parut soudain illuminé par une révélation. Se redressant l'air triomphant, il s'exclama :

-Je sais ! Elle est ronde, blanche et elle a plein de cratères : c'est une crêpe à la menthe et à la chantilly ! »

La fillette éclata aussitôt de rire, suivie spontanément par son compagnon. Mais aucun d'eux ne se posa la question de savoir comment cela pouvait être possible, aucun ne s'interrogea sur l'absence des terribles effets des Détraqueurs, car aucun ne pouvait se douter des bouleversements qui les attendaient le lendemain.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Carême**

Le deuxième dimanche du mois de mars, dans la nouvelle rue qui avait remplacé les ruines fumantes du Chemin de Traverse, une jeune femme ravissante aux cheveux blond cendré et aux yeux noirs, drapée dans une élégante robe rouge sombre, marchait tranquillement droit devant elle sans trop regarder le désolant spectacle autour d'elle.

L'endroit autrefois joyeux, animé et bondé de monde comme une ruche bourdonnant d'activité, était désormais quasiment désert, sombre, et bordé de boutiques sinistres tenues par des sorciers peu accueillants. On n'avait reconstruit dans la hâte que le strict nécessaire pour ne pas se retrouver complètement démuni. Le résultat était une rangée de bâtiments à l'architecture médiocre, tous unis, gris et massifs comme des gardiens de prison.

Cependant, Deborah s'était depuis longtemps habituée à ce paysage déprimant, et ce avec d'autant moins de difficulté qu'elle le fréquentait rarement, préférant envoyer des esclaves accomplir le travail à sa place. Seulement là, il s'agissait d'une affaire assez spéciale et délicate, voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait obligée de se déplacer en personne.

Comme elle atteignait la boutique d'apothicaire, elle aperçut soudain son amie, Abigaël Nott qui, visiblement elle aussi, avait des courses à faire dans cette morne avenue. Elles se saluèrent de loin et se rapprochèrent, ravies de se revoir. Abigaël, une jeune femme dynamique à la chevelure roux foncé entama d'un ton joyeux :

« Ma chère Deborah, que je suis enchantée de vous voir.

-Moi de même, répondit l'autre avec un gracieux sourire. Comment vous portez-vous ?

-Bien merci, fit-elle d'une voix un peu fatiguée. Je me sens moins faible et me remets tout doucement de mes couches.

-Comment est le bébé ?

-En pleine forme. Je lui ai choisie une nourrice saine et forte : ce sera un costaud, un bon et un vrai petit sang pur.

-Oui j'imagine, sourit la jeune femme. Et sinon qu'aviez-vous à faire ici ?

-Oh ! Presque rien : quelques achats pour mon fils aîné, demain c'est son anniversaire alors pour ses quatre, nous lui offrirons sa première baguette.

-Excellent, applaudit Deborah.

-Et puis vous alors ?

-Oh, moi, soupira-t-elle l'air soudain las. J'ai… besoin d'une nouvelle mudain*.

Le visage précédemment enjoué de Abigaël se décomposa à l'entente de ses paroles. Atrocement gênée, elle ne put que murmurer :

-Ah…

-Oui, fit l'autre rapidement en évitant de la regarder. Je sais. C'est au moins la troisième fois ce mois-ci mais… vous le connaissez. Il les abîme plus vite qu'il n'a le temps d'en profiter pleinement.

-Ne pourrait-il s'en attacher à aucun ? Se hasarda timidement la jeune mère.

-Je ne sais pas ma chère, répondit Déborah en toute sincérité. Je l'ignore complètement. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. »

Et elle la salua brièvement avant de prendre congé, sous le regard compatissant de son amie. Si Deborah s'était sauvée aussi vite, c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait se retrouver obligée d'avouer que son mari était devenu tellement exigent pour les mudains qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'y rendre elle-même pour choisir. C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant comme cela.

Elle parcourut ainsi seule la longue allée avant d'arriver à la destination qu'elle cherchait : un petit magasin, dont le seul élément qui le distinguait de tous les autres était son enseigne :« Chez Barjow, vente, achat et échange de mudains ». Soupirant une dernière fois, Deborah prit son courage à deux mains et se résigna à pousser la porte de la miteuse petite boutique. Une cloche tinta à son arrivée, elle attendit au pas de l'entrée.

La salle dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer était de taille moyenne, meublée seulement d'un comptoir et d'une table sur laquelle était posé quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un catalogue, ainsi qu'une foule de prospectus en tous genres. Une plante à moitié fanée trônait misérablement au centre de la pièce aux murs nus et au sol en dalles de pierre.

Une voix onctueuse arracha soudain la jeune femme de sa contemplation :

« Mrs Malefoy. C'est un honneur. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien merci, répondit celle-ci un peu sèchement, peu désireuse de s'attarder dans cet entrepôt misérable. Avez-vous reçu mon hibou ce matin ?

-Certainement, certainement, s'empressa d'acquiescer le petit vendeur à la panse rebondie. Et je viens justement de recevoir justement un colis il y a une heure. Un morceau de choix, qualité remarquable, sans parler de son parcours exceptionnel ! Je l'ai réservée spécialement à votre attention et je peux vous d'ores et déjà vous assurer que cela correspond exactement à vos critères.

-Puis-je voir cette pièce ?

Le ton qu'elle avait employé n'était pas celui d'une humble prière. Barjow s'en rendit compte. Embarrassé, il se plia en balbutiant :

-Euh… m-mais certainement. »

Il l'invita à le suivre, et ils s'engagèrent dans un petit couloir menant à une seconde salle de la taille d'un hangar, et remplie d'une multitude d'autres « mudains » auxquels Déborah n'accorda pas un regard. Le vendeur bedonnant l'entraîna au fond de la pièce et lui montra enfin un objet de grand volume, recouvert entièrement d'une nappe pourpre. D'un geste théâtral, l'homme ôta le tissus cramoisi qui s'envola comme une aile d'oiseau rouge avant de retomber sur le sol d'un bruit feutré.

Nerveusement, il ne retint pas Deborah quand celle-ci s'avança vers l'objet ainsi découvert l'observa avec le plus grand soin. Presque aussitôt après, un air dubitatif se peignit sur son visage et elle s'exclama, peu convaincue :

« Ça ? Mais vous vous moquez de moi ! Vous avez vu dans quel état elle est ? Il est hors de question que je paie le prix fort pour cette épave.

Barjow s'attendait à ces récriminations, aussi il sut quoi répondre :

-Oui bon, elle est un peu abîmée j'en conviens, mais avant de la condamner, laissez-moi au moins vous expliquer son histoire. Elle vient des mains même du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On raconte qu'elle fut même une des plus grande résistante parmi ses ennemis, qu'elle a subi des tortures inimaginables pour lui arracher un secret – dont je vous avoue ignorer la nature mais peu me chaut – ce qui importe, c'est qu'elle y a _résisté_, s'anima l'homme répugnant. Malgré tous les trésors d'imagination qu'ont développé les Mangemort les plus sadiques pour la faire parler, _elle n'a pas cédé !_ Vous vous rendez compte ?

-J'entends bien, le coupa la jeune femme. Mais ce que je vois là n'a plus grand chose d'héroïque ni de prestigieux. Personnellement, je ne vois qu'une pauvre carcasse en loques, plus morte que vive et sans doute abrutie irrémédiablement par toutes les vicissitudes qu'elle a dû endurer.

-Non, non, protesta le commerçant. Je vous l'assure, elle n'a rien perdu de sa combativité, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux dès le premier instant son arrivée au magasin, juste avant qu'elle ne sombre dans la léthargie. De plus, ses blessures ne sont pas mortelles, je pense pouvoir vous la remettre sur pieds d'ici soixante-dix jours.

-Soixante-dix jours ! S'étrangla soudain Deborah. Mais il me la faut absolument pour le mois prochain ! Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez rien d'autre sinon ? Rien qui pourrait convenir à ce que je cherche ?

Le vendeur se dandina sur place nerveusement avant de répondre du bout des lèvres :

-Vous savez Mrs Malefoy, la beauté, la grâce et la jeunesse, vous trouverez toujours du mudain qui sera tout cela en même temps, quelque soit le magasin où vous vous adressez. Mais pour ce qui est des autres exigences que vous avez établies, c'est-à-dire la force, la vitalité et le courage… c'est beaucoup plus rare, surtout en ces temps peu propices pour leur existence. Ce que vous avez devant vous est un morceau unique que vous ne trouverez sans doute nulle part ailleurs.

-D'accord, d'accord, concéda-t-elle un peu troublée. Mais il y a dans cette pièce une quantité considérable de mudains. N'y en aurait-il vraiment aucune qui possède un minimum de force de caractère ?

-Ce sont des moldus, précisa l'homme d'un ton bas. Ils sont été retirés de Azkaban parce qu'ils devenaient apparemment trop nombreux là-bas, et ont été mis à la vente. Désormais, ils possèdent le même rang que les elfes de maisons ainsi ils pourront enfin servir à quelque chose ! Mais du fait de la nature de leur race et de leur vulnérabilité exacerbée à la magie, il n'y en a aucun qui tiendrait longtemps face… aux assauts normaux d'un sorcier, conclut-il légèrement embarrassé.

Ses arguments ébranlèrent Deborah Malefoy. Voyant qu'elle demeurait toujours indécise, le commerçant poussa à son avantage :

-Écoutez : si vous voulez, je peux faire venir les meilleurs médicomages pour la soigner et vous la rafistoler en deux mois. Seulement, cela vous coûtera plus cher bien sûr.

La dame lui jeta un regard noir qu'il préféra éviter en baissant humblement les yeux. Enfin, elle soupira, sortit une bourse remplie qu'elle lui tendit, avant de siffler à son intention :

-Très bien, prenez cela acompte. Bien entendu je ne saurai trop vous recommander de vous garder de la gaspiller. Débrouillez-vous comme vous l'entendez, peu importe la façon dont vous vous y emploierez, mais dans un mois, vous me la remettrez comme neuve, remplumée comme il faut, et sans aucune trace de son séjour entre les mains des Mangemorts.

-Un… un mois risque de faire un peu juste, même avec des soins intensifs, bredouilla l'homme. Il nous en faudrait au minimum un mois et demi, ou alors…

-Vous avez quarante jours ! » Décréta sèchement Deborah.

Puis sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle tourna les talons et sortit du magasin. Stressé, Barjow se tourna vers la victime qu'on venait tout juste de marchander comme du vulgaire mobilier. À ce moment, il poussa un énorme soupir. Il allait avoir du pain sur la planche…

Plus tard, le premier médicomage qui vint l'examiner, décréta qu'en raison de l'état de faiblesse extrême de la mudain, dû en grande partie au manque de nourriture, il allait falloir ne surtout pas lui faire manger de viande pendant un bon moment.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_Équinoxe de printemps :_

Gris et noir.

Voilà quelles étaient les premières couleurs qui parvenait à l'œil mi-clos de la jeune fille blessée. Gris les murs austères qui l'entouraient. Grises les fenêtres qui ne rendaient presque pas de lumière. Noires les quelques ombres qu'elle voyait se mouvoir autour d'elle confusément.

Combien de temps était-elle restée dans l'inconscience ? Elle ne savait plus… Son esprit errant encore à mi-chemin entre la réalité et l'inconscience, elle sentait une vague agitation autour d'elle, des voix qui marmonnaient tout bas entre elles et dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles. Elle ne sentait même pas son propre corps, et donc ne pouvait sentir non plus tous les traitements qu'on lui appliquait. Étrange sensation ! C'était comme flotter entre deux monde, sans appartenir à aucun.  
>Les fantômes devaient sans doute ressentir la même chose : morts parmi les vivants, condamnés pour l'éternité à ne jamais trouver leur place ni chez les uns, ni chez les autres.<p>

Elle ne savait plus comment elle s'était retrouvée là. À peine se souvenait-elle encore de sa propre identité, du monde qui l'environnait, et des importants événements qui avaient marqué – ou plutôt ruiné – sa vie : la guerre, la défaite, le Grand Massacre, et enfin sa capture.

Petit à petit, elle fit défiler sa vie devant ses yeux : ses souvenirs commençaient lentement à refaire surface.

Elle revit sa capture le jour où elle avait enterré ses amis, ensuite le moment où elle parvint miraculeusement à s'échapper, puis sa fuite sans fin vers l'inconnu les quelques mois qui suivirent, un peu troubles dans sa mémoire où, traquée pire qu'un loup-garou, elle avait vécu comme un animal sauvage, luttant férocement pour sa survie et courant droit devant elle sans jamais s'arrêter pour échapper à ses poursuivants sa seconde capture par des Traqueurs, qui heureusement ne l'avaient pas reconnue, et enfin la longue et morne période d'emprisonnement derrière les barreaux de la cellule d'Azkaban. Elle revit tout, jusqu'à une certaine confrontation…

Après cela, c'était un brouillard obscur qui lui tenait lieu de mémoire.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le soir même du vingt Mars, un des médicomages qui s'occupait de soigner le futur bien de Mrs Malefoy écrivit dans son carnet de bord : _« 15 h 30, le vendredi 20 Mars 19… : sujet a repris conscience pendant : 47 secondes. En bonne voie de guérison. »_

Ce fut le début de sa guérison qui devait marquer le tournant décisif de la vie de Hermione Granger.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

*mudain : contraction de _mud, _qui veut dire « boue » en anglais, et de _putain_. Mais ce terme peut désigner à la fois les hommes et les femmes.

Pourquoi j'écris une nouvelle fic qui rivalise de noirceur avec la première ? Euh… je crois que c'est à cause du morceau final _Lac des Cygnes_ de Tchaïkovski que je suis en train d'écouter là, en ce moment alors que j'écris. Ajoutez à cela _Black Swan_ que j'ai vu récemment et qui m'a vraiment marqué, et je pense que vous comprendrez mieux la raison de cette humeur morose qui règne dans ce premier chapitre.

Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. Bisous !


	2. Le printemps: Pâques

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Voldemort a vaincu et règne désormais en maître en Angleterre. Une période noire et très difficile s'ouvre alors pour les moldus : massacrés ou vendus en esclavage, très peu en réchappent. Chacun lutte alors comme il peut pour survivre : les plus forts combattent, les plus rusés se sauvent et les plus faibles tentent de ne pas se faire broyer…  
>Et parmi tout cela, deux enfants, plongés injustement dans le cœur de la guerre, se battent pour une vie meilleure…<p>

**Parole de l'auteur:** coucou, voici donc le deuxième chapitre de ce qui aurait dû être au départ un one-shot. XD Décidément je suis vraiment nulle pour tout ce qui est gestion et organisation. ^^ Ce sera bien plus long que prévu, je le crains. Mais bon, si ça vous plaît, tant mieux, je ne vais pas avoir le culot de me plaindre.

Comme vous l'avez pu remarquer, l'histoire est construite sur différents événements chrétiens. À tout hasard, je précise que je ne fais pas de propagande ni de prosélytisme, j'utilise des traditions qui ont bercé mon enfance (et même ma petite enfance), et que j'aime reprendre car ce sont en général de belles histoires.

Je ne veux pas « d'alertes à l'hérésie » par des fanatiques, ni de remarques racistes, ni de débat sur la laïcité sur , ou tout autre sujet de la même eau dans mes reviews. Ceci n'est pas l'endroit pour ce genre de discussions, il y a des forums pour cela.

Du reste, si mon histoire vous déplaît, je ne vous oblige aucunement à la lire. Alors pour ceux qui restent, bonne lecture !

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quatre saisons

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Première partie : le printemps

**Les Rameaux**

Assise contre la paroi grillagée de sa cage, Hermione, parfaitement rétablie à présent, ruminait de sombre pensées et en premier lieu, sa confrontation avec Lord Voldemort. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis, mais le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait traversé restait bien vivace.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait su, elle ignorait toujours comment, qu'elle se trouvait à Azkaban et l'avait fait amenée par un de ses larbins à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Sans doute un cancre qui avait raté ses ASPIC à la fin de Poudlard, ou alors un type impuissant qui soulageait sa frustration dans les tueries et les massacres, le lot quotidien des Mangemorts. Ou bien les deux.

Elle était finalement apparue comme dans un rêve devant l'homme le plus puissant du pays et ce dernier, à peine l'avait-on jetée à terre « pour la remettre à sa juste place parmi les moldus et la poussière », l'avait aussitôt assaillie d'une question bien précise.

Où se trouvait Potter – enfin plus exactement son cadavre ?

_« Tu sais où il est caché, n'est-ce pas ! Inutile de mentir, j'ai beaucoup appris à ton sujet : n'étais-tu pas une des ses plus fidèles amis ? »_, avait-il susurré.

Elle n'avait pas parlé.

_« Pourquoi t'obstiner, Sang-de-bourbe ? Tu sais très bien ce dont je suis capable pour faire parler les plus taciturnes. »_

Elle n'avait pas parlé.

_« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est inutile de résister : de meilleurs que toi sont déjà passés sous la baguette du bourreau tous ont fini par chanter. Et tu chanteras toi aussi. »_

Elle n'avait pas parlé.

_« Si tu espères me faire perdre patience, c'est un mauvais plan : car plus je m'impatiente, plus les tortures seront atroces. Je finirai bien par t'arracher ton secret, dussé-je pour cela te torturer pour cent ans. »_

Non, il n'avait pu ni la torturer pour cent ans, ni lui arracher son secret.

Premièrement, le sortilège de Fidélitas qu'elle s'était lancé, avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances.

Tant qu'au fond de son cœur elle refusait de livrer le secret, il n'aurait été possible de le lui arracher par aucun moyen, si violent fût-il : la torture, l'impérium, la légimencie… tous ces procédés s'étaient fracassés comme du verre les uns après les autres sur l'impressionnante muraille mentale qu'elle avait érigée elle-même pour protéger son esprit.

C'était la première explication de son silence, d'ordre physique.  
>La seconde, d'ordre psychologique, c'est qu'elle-même ne savait plus où elle avait enfoui les corps de ses amis.<p>

En effet, pour les enterrer après la défaite, elle avait creusé à la hâte dans le premier endroit qui lui était tombé sous la main. La pénombre ce jour-là et l'hébétude aidant, sa mémoire avait remodelé ce souvenir à son insu pour le faire devenir encore moins consistant qu'une vieille écorce. Aujourd'hui, l'aurait-on placée à Poudlard qu'elle aurait été incapable de retrouver la tombe, surtout avec tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés dans le paysage, ainsi que la destruction du château.

Parfois, il lui arrivait même de se demander si elle n'avait pas même rêvé cette scène d'enterrement bâclé.

Elle fut brusquement tiré de ses songes par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Mr Barjow, son sauveur qui l'avait soignée avec le dévouement touchant d'une mère… pour mieux la revendre ensuite à un riche sang-pur.

Quand elle vit s'approcher cet ignoble trafiquant de chair humaine, elle darda sur lui son habituel regard froid et méprisant, songeant à toutes les familles qu'il avait déchirées, aux hommes enchaînés comme des bêtes qu'il avait vendus, aux jeunes filles qu'il avait livrées sans remord à des vieillards dégoûtants, aux enfants – parfois très jeunes – qu'il avait arrachés aux bras de leurs mères avant de les traîner vers leur nouveau maître, sourd à leurs hurlements de détresse.

Barjow se dirigea vers sa cage, l'ouvrit du bout de sa baguette, et d'une voix dure, il lui ordonna tout en la tenant en respect par son arme :

« Debout ! Et ne t'avise pas de t'enfuir, sinon… »

Il avait toujours un fouet accroché à sa ceinture – cela causait moins de dégâts en général qu'un Doloris, tout en restant aussi efficace. Sachant d'avance qu'il était inutile de résister, Hermione obéit lentement sous l'œil attentif du vendeur. Après avoir essuyé trois tentatives de fuite de la part de sa prisonnière, dont la dernière qui avait bien failli réussir, lui aussi avait appris à se méfier de cette tigresse.

Comme un dresseur devant une bête fauve, il la fit avancer en la maintenant prudemment à distance. En conséquence , il se sentait soulagé aujourd'hui de pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle auprès de quelqu'un d'autre qui recherchait justement ce genre de tempérament bouillant.

Ils arrivèrent dans la boutique où une dame richement vêtue les attendait.

Deborah Malefoy, en les voyant débarquer dans la pièce, se leva et put enfin contempler vraiment la mudain qu'elle allait acquérir. À sa surprise, le vendeur jeta vivement le sortilège du saucisson à la prisonnière dès qu'il arriva dans la pièce, et l'attacha ensuite à un anneau sur le mur. Et la sorcière fut frappée de voir que malgré ses précautions draconiennes, il paraissait encore nerveux, comme si cela demeurait insuffisant et que la créature ainsi garrottée, put encore s'enfuir sous leur nez.

Pourtant à vue de nez, celle-ci ne paraissait pas bien redoutable : frêle et menue à la limite de la maigreur, de taille moyenne, le visage écrasé sous une masse de cheveux bruns étonnamment touffus, elle était même plutôt banale.

On ne pouvait se prononcer sur son âge car si son corps avait conservé une allure gracile et fluette d'adolescente, son visage, lui, démentait toute impression de jeunesse. Lady Malefoy se sentit d'abord déçue, mais cela ne dura pas : l'aura de fragilité qui entourait la jeune fille se brisa comme du cristal sitôt que la captive leva les yeux vers elle.

La jeune fille enchaînée avait dû ressentir les sentiments peu flatteurs de cette dame plein de morgue à son encontre, qui la chosifiait et la rabaissait plus bas que terre par son simple examen muet. Elle y répondit par un regard direct, flambant de mépris et de hargne.

Deborah en fut choquée : le simple fait qu'une mudain soutint le regard d'une noble sang-pur sans baisser les yeux, ni rougir de honte, était déjà une provocation en soi. Mais alors quand la mudain vous toisait avec une telle arrogance…

Déjà, lady Malefoy songeait au moment où elle remettrait en place cette insolente, mais se refusait à le faire devant ce grossier vendeur. Elle agirait chez elle, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des commérages. Elle voulait avant tout que personne n'apprît sa visite dans ce magasin.

Nerveusement, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et parla :

« Alors c'est elle, la mudain que vous m'avez expressément recommandée?

-Tout à fait madame, confirma-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement, entièrement soignée, nourrie, vêtue, blanchie et bien traitée selon vos ordres. Nous sommes même en avance sur les délais que vous avez exigés. Voyez, aujourd'hui elle est comme neuve.

Si ce n'était les douleurs lancinantes qui cuisaient Hermione dans le dos de temps en temps, souvenirs des nombreux coups de fouets qu'elle avait dû encaisser.

-Et concernant ce que je vous ai demandé en venant ici pour la première fois ? Demanda-t-elle un peu réticente.

-Alors pour ça, vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à vous faire, soupira le vendeur en levant les yeux au ciel. De ce côté-là, elle dépasse même les critères que vous avez fixés.

-J'ai du mal à le croire, fit-elle d'un ton sceptique.

-Ne vous fiez surtout pas à son air tranquille, lui recommanda-t-il l'air sérieux. Sous ses airs d'eau dormante, ça peut être une vraie furie. »

La jeune femme faillit hausser les épaules, mais se retint soudain en se souvenant du regard haineux que la Sang-de-bourbe lui avait jeté. Une mudain qui possédait de tels yeux, était sûrement capable du pire. Tant mieux ! Elle, Deborah Malefoy, n'en serait que plus tranquille et assurée pour l'avenir. Avec un peu de chance, celle-ci pourrait tenir facilement plusieurs mois avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de la changer.

« Puis-je au moins l'examiner de près avant de me décider ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mais certainement », accepta obligeamment le courtisan en puissance.

La dame s'approcha de Hermione et, après une légère hésitation, rompit le sortilège qui la maintenait enchaînée. Or à ce moment précis, le vendeur tourna le dos aux deux femmes pour prendre quelque chose sur son comptoir. Quittant momentanément sa « marchandise » des yeux, inévitablement, il relâcha sa vigilance pendant quelques secondes. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Hermione.

Les choses s'enchaînèrent très vite.

Deux bruits sourds retentirent soudain derrière lui, suivis presque immédiatement après d'un bref cri étouffé. D'instinct, l'homme se retourna presque aussitôt mais le temps qu'il se rendît compte de ce qu'il se passait, c'était trop tard : la porte claqua violemment derrière la diablesse qui s'enfuyait.

L'homme poussa alors un juron et marmonna entre ses dents : « Bon sang ! Ça devait arriver ! ». Et il se lança à sa poursuite, sans un regard pour Déborah étendue par terre.

La très digne et élégante Mrs Malefoy gisait de tout son long à même le sol, sa belle robe traînant dans la poussière, les mains crispées sur son ventre et le nez en sang. Elle avait la respiration sifflante et gémissait de douleur. Mais peu à peu, elle retrouva son souffle et ses esprits. À la fin, elle se redressa péniblement et dut s'accrocher au mur pour tenir debout.

Quelle harpie ! Mr Barjow avait donc bien raison.

Lorsqu'elle avait détaché la Sang-de-bourbe, celle-ci s'était débord laissée faire. Et comme elle semblait excessivement frêle vue de près, Deborah ne s'était pas méfiée : elle l'avait prise par le bras pour l'approcher et l'examiner de plus près..

Ce fut son erreur.

Dès qu'elles ne furent espacées que par quelques centimètre, la fille lui avait brusquement foncé dessus la tête la première en plein dans le visage. Prise par surprise, Mrs Malefoy n'avait pu se défendre et avait ressenti sur son nez toute la violence du choc puis, sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, la petite peste avait enchaîné par un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur Mr Barjow essoufflé qui revenait, escorté d'un autre sorcier traînant derrière lui une silhouette saucissonnée et bâillonnée : la prisonnière ! Ils l'avaient retrouvée. Celle-ci jetait des regards fulgurants autour d'elle mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, ainsi ligotée.

D'une voix désolée, le vendeur se répandit en excuses :

« Veuillez me pardonner pour cet incident madame. J'aurais dû mieux la surveiller, ce petit poison ne rate pas une occasion pour se faire remarquer. Voyez, deux secondes d'inattention avec elle et c'est fini ! Quant à toi, cracha-t-il soudain en direction du « poison », tu vas amèrement regretter ton insolence envers Lady Malefoy.

Là-dessus, sous les yeux effrayés de Hermione, il empoigna son fouet accroché à sa ceinture. Mais un bras soudain l'arrêta dans son élan :

-Non !

C'était Lady Malefoy. La jeune dame, dressée fièrement dans toute sa stature, quoiqu'un peu échevelée, le nez gonflé et drapée dans sa robe fripée, n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance. Ces yeux lancèrent un regard impérieux au trafiquant, puis elle ordonna d'un ton clair :

-Non, ne la punissez pas. J'aime mieux m'en charger moi-même. »

Abasourdi et ravi à la fois, le vendeur se rendait à peine compte que Deborah venait de signifier très clairement qu'elle avait désormais bien l'intention d'acheter la fille. Cette dernière abordait d'ailleurs à présent un air anxieux. De son côté, l'épouse Malefoy promit intérieurement : « Tu payeras pour cela. Je jure de faire de ta vie un enfer. » Mais elle ne jeta pas un regard à celle qu'elle allait bientôt acquérir.

« Très bien, accepta le vendeur d'une voix mielleuse. Comme vous voudrez.

-Combien cela me coûtera-t-il ? » Interrogea-t-elle froidement.

Il annonça le prix. Grimaçant intérieurement, elle paya néanmoins la somme qu'il lui réclamait sans discuter. Pour rien au monde elle ne se serait attardée dans cet endroit, même pour marchander. Une fois l'affaire réglée, elle emmena son « bien » sans un mot et disparut derrière la porte sous l'œil fatigué du vendeur bien content de se débarrasser d'une si encombrante mudain.

Après cinq semaines, de stress et d'agitation intense, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quelques jours plus tard, la fête battait toujours son plein au manoir Malefoy en l'honneur du retour du jeune lord Drago Malefoy d'une mission diplomatique épineuse aux États-Unis. Les festivités avaient commencé une semaine plus tôt au ministère mais la famille Malefoy avait cru bon d'organiser une deuxième réception plus personnelle pour célébrer le retour de son chef.

Une foule d'invités se trouvait là : des parents, des amis, des Mangemort hauts placés et quelques collègues du ministère. Chacun avait bien sûr ramené un présent au jeune homme pour en guise de bienvenue et de félicitation pour le succès de sa mission. Ces fameux présents étaient assez variés dans leurs choix : cela partait du vase précieux au couteau à la lame éternellement empoisonnée, en passant par quelques transactions financières juteuses. Et bien sûr aussi, certains avaient amené dans leur suite, quelques mudains…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Vendredi Saint**

_Cachots du manoir Malefoy :_

Dans ces cachot souterrain, quelque soit le temps, il faisait toujours sombre et humide. Aussi n'était-il pas étonnant que Naomi, même serrée comme une sardine parmi tous les autres enfants qui se trouvaient là, grelottait de froid et reniflait de temps à autres pour empêcher son nez de couler. La cellule était assez petite, beaucoup plus petite que celle d'Azkaban, mais déjà plus espacée que la cage où elle avait dû vivre pendant de longues semaines avant d'en être extraite un beau jour sans explications.

Comme on l'avait brutalement arrachée à ses parents, elle n'avait pas été triste tout de suite : les événements s'enchaînaient tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas tout suivi. Ce fut ensuite, seule dans sa prison trop étroite, lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais, qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert et pleuré longtemps.

Mais Naomi n'était pas d'un caractère prédisposant aux pleurs et aux lamentations. Après plusieurs semaines, son chagrin se tarit en même temps que ses larmes. Elle parvint petit à petit à réfléchir et à imaginer son avenir sans ses parents. Il fallait dire aussi que l'expérience d'Azkaban l'avaient énormément aidée à passer ce ce cap difficile. Les exercices spirituels auxquels même les enfants étaient initiés, portèrent leurs fruits bénéfiques.

Paradoxalement à présent, celui qui manquait le plus à la fillette, c'était Simon.

La dernière fois où elle l'avait revu, c'était le jour de sa achat par un grand sorcier d'environ trente ans. Depuis, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Ensuite bien sûr, était venu le jour de sa propre vente à un couple de sorcier qui avaient dit qu'elle n'était « pas vilaine » et qu'elle « conviendrait très bien ». Convenir à quoi ? Elle l'ignorait.

Elle gardait un souvenir flou de ce qui s'était passé à la suite de cela car on lui avait fait boire une mixture sans goût qui l'avait aussitôt fait dormir. Enfin, elle s'était réveillée là, sans savoir combien de temps elle était restée assoupie.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient enfermés ainsi, dans l'obscurité, aussi bien que dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Mais leur attente fut rompue tout d'un coup par l'ouverture de la porte qui grinça dans ses gonds. Des hommes déboulèrent alors dans les cachots, discutant entre eux d'un air jovial. Ils ouvrirent les grilles de chaque cellule en donnant diverses instructions aux prisonniers qui s'y trouvaient.

« Allez, debout les mômes ! Brailla soudain l'un deux, devant celle où se trouvait Naomi. Mettez-vous en rang rapidement, et en silence ! »

Promptement, les petits obéirent sans ronchonner ni discuter. Mais le bonhomme à la trentaine n'avait pas l'air méchant et il attendit patiemment que tout le monde fut rangé deux par deux avant d'ouvrir la grille du cachot. Il y avait près d'une dizaine d'enfants rassemblés là. Beaucoup avaient la mine triste car leurs parents leur manquaient.

Naomie n'était pas de ceux-là. Encore qu'elle n'eût pas encore fait pleinement son deuil de ses parents, elle pouvait désormais envisager poursuivre la vie sans eux.

D'une voix presque joviale, l'homme leur donna des consignes :

« Bon maintenant écoutez bien : je vais vous appeler deux par deux et alors vous rangerez devant moi comme je l'ai dit. Premiers : Sarah Evans avec Adam Pitt. »

Les deux enfants ainsi prénommés s'avancèrent et se rangèrent ensemble docilement devant la porte, et ainsi de suite. Naomi se retrouva avec une autre petite fille, plus jeune qu'elle, et dont elle avait déjà oublié le nom. Une fois que cela fut fait, d'un geste joint à la parole, le même sorcier leur intima de le suivre.

Ils sortirent tous ensemble des cachots et, après avoir grimpé un escalier en colimaçon fort étroit et aux marches assez hautes, ils débouchèrent, essoufflés pour les plus jeunes, dans un hall prodigieux. Malgré leur fatigue, les gamins ne laissèrent pas d'être impressionnés par la magnificence des lieux.

Le sol était dallé du marbre blanc au grain le plus fin, à leur droite, un gigantesque escalier recouvert d'un tapis de velours vert sapin s'élevait majestueusement avant de se séparer en deux chemin opposés l'un à l'autre.  
>Les rampes même avaient été dorées à la feuille, et accrochaient vivement la lumière du soleil qui entrait à flot par une véranda ouverte, aux dimensions impressionnantes, située en face de l'escalier et à gauche des enfants.<br>Ça et là, des statues dorées représentant des nymphes, des sylphides et autres créatures féminines enchanteresses, bordaient la prestigieuse allée.  
>Enfin, les murs étaient tapissés de fenêtres et de glaces qui ajoutaient par leur présent un surcroît de lumière.<br>Même le plafond, dont les lustres en or étaient richement garnis en chandelles et rangs de perles aux enchevêtrements compliqués, avait sa part de spectacle à offrir aux visiteurs impressionnés.

« On se croirait à la Galerie des Glaces de Versailles », chuchota un des enfants qui avait sans doute voyagé en France.

On ne renchérit pas à son commentaire car leur « guide » les entraîna aussitôt vers l'extérieur où il faisait un temps délicieux, bien qu'on ne fût qu'au mois d'avril. Plusieurs tables avaient été dressées ainsi dans le jardin, abritées seulement par quelques chênes noueux mais d'envergure formidable qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler les anneaux d'un puissant boa enserrés autour de sa proie.

Et, installés à chaque tables, d'autres sorciers, tous vêtus en tenue de fête, discutaient joyeusement entre eux sans prêter plus d'attention aux nouveaux arrivants qu'aux elfes de maison qui les servaient.

C'est alors que l'homme qui avait amené les bambins, après leur avoir intimé de s'assoir dans l'herbe et de rester tranquilles, s'avança vers les tables couvertes de nappes de dentelle blanche, se lança un sort en pointant la baguette vers la gorge, puis frappa des mains.

« Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ! Réclama-t-il d'une voix décuplée qui fit sursauter Naomi et tous ceux qui n'étaient pas habitués.

Et le silence se fit. Tous les regards convergèrent vers celui qui les avaient hélés. Très à l'aise dans son rôle, il reprit avec solennité :

-Bien. Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais vous remercier tous d'être venus pour célébrer le retour de mon cousin, et je voudrais féliciter celui-ci officiellement pour son habileté sans pareille grâce à laquelle une si fâcheuse affaire a pu être résolue avec tout le tact et la souplesse qu'elle nécessitait.  
>Je voudrais encore remercier l'épouse de mon cousin, la très belle et gracieuse Lady Déborah Malefoy qui s'est obligeamment jointe à nous pour apporter son aide et qui a organisé le manoir si magnifiquement pour nous recevoir.<br>Et enfin je voudrais remercier mon cousin lui-même, le seigneur de ces lieux, le très grand et honoré Lord Drago Malefoy, pour avoir accepté de donner cette fête pour célébrer son retour, lequel… »

La suite de ce discours pompeux se perdit pour les oreilles de Naomi ainsi que pour tous les autres enfants du groupe d'ailleurs. Certains commençaient même à bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, silencieusement toutefois, afin de ne pas se faire reprendre. La fillette s'apprêtait à rentrer sa tête dans ses genoux en espérant y dormir quand tout à coup, elle aperçut quelque chose qui la stoppa net dans son mouvement.

Droit devant elle, située à quelques mètres seulement, un petit garçon qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer encore plus qu'elle, se tenait assis par terre au pied d'une table où étaient installé un petit groupe exclusivement composé d'invités masculins.

Ce petit garçon, c'était Simon.

Naomi le considéra fixement, osant à peine croire ses yeux tant elle craignait de confondre et de se donner de faux espoirs, mais une observation minutieuse et attentive lui confirma qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Un sourde joie lui envahit brusquement le cœur. Enfin un visage connu ici !

Il dut sentir épié car il se trémoussa bientôt, regardant nerveusement autour de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur Naomi qui le dévisageait toujours. Il afficha une expression perplexe car il ne la reconnut pas immédiatement, et elle rosit de confusion, pensant s'être réellement méprise.  
>Mais au bout de quelques secondes, sa figure s'éclaira et il lui fit de petits signes de la mains.<p>

Ravie, elle lui répondit discrètement. Pour lui montrer à quel point le discours le passionnait autant qu'elle, il joignit les main sous sa tête pour mimer l'oreiller et fit semblant de dormir et de ronfler ostensiblement. Naomi dut alors se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Une voix la tira brusquement de sa bulle :

« Pourquoi tu souries ? Chuchota sa compagne d'infortune.

Surprise, la fillette se tourna vers la cadette qui la regardait avec un air d'incompréhension, et autre chose d'indéfinissable sur ses traits. Avec bonne humeur, Naomi lui répondit :

-Je viens de voir quelqu'un que je connais.

-Ah bon », fit-elle sans s'intéresser davantage.

La plus âgée la regarda curieusement, puis haussa finalement les épaules avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Simon. Mais celui-ci ne regardait plus vers elle, accaparé par un sorcier qui l'avait pris sur ses genoux et lui donnait quelques friandises, à la grande joie de Simon. Naomi en fut un peu agacée, puis elle remarqua le sorcier sur lequel était assis son ami.

Aussitôt après, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque tandis qu'une bouffée de violence presque animale l'envahit à la vue cet individu. Elle en fut d'abord surprise et choquée car ce genre de réaction ne lui ressemblait pas et ne lui était jamais arrivée. Cependant après un rapide examen de l'adulte, elle finit par deviner presque inconsciemment l'origine de cette animosité si soudaine.

Son regard !

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, voire de dérangeant, dans la façon que cet homme avait de lorgner fixement le garçonnet, quelque chose qui attirait inconsciemment Naomi, et en même temps qui la mettait mal-à-l'aise.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger là-dessus car le discoureur, qu'elle avait oublié pendant tout ce temps, se mit soudain à annoncer :

« Et maintenant, nous allons passer à la distribution des cadeaux. Je laisse la parole à ma femme, lady Abigaël Nott. »

La jeune femme appelée, rousse et gracieuse, s'avança à son tour devant les invités, déjà bien assommés par ce premier discours. Remarquant sans peine l'humeur de l'assemblée, la dame prononça brièvement quelques mots de remerciements avant d'agiter sa baguette. Des étincelles bleues et blanches jaillirent, en même temps qu'un rouleau de parchemin comprenant la liste des invités et de leurs présents. Et l'appel commença.

Entre temps, le bavard était revenu auprès des petits prisonniers dont il avait la charge et leur indiqua les dernières instructions :

« Bien les gosses, on va bientôt vous appeler, toujours deux par deux, chacun avec son camarade. Lorsque ce sera votre tour, vous vous lèverez et vous placerez au centre, juste devant la table qui est au milieu, des sorciers viendront vous chercher et vous conduira vers votre nouveau maître. Arrivés devant lui, vous lui ferez une petite révérence de politesse. Comme ceci, voyez… Ensuite, il y aura une toute petite cérémonie où on vous fera un tatouage sur le bras. Ça fera un peu mal mais vous ne devez surtout pas vous débattre inutilement, sinon ce sera pire. Compris ?

-Oui monsieur, gazouilla la troupe.

-C'est bien, approuva l'homme. Et si vous êtes sages, vous aurez peut-être le droit de jouer dans le jardin jusqu'à ce qu'on vous appelle. »

Une rumeur d'espoir parcouru les rangs et les enfants parurent soudain beaucoup plus enthousiastes qu'au début. L'homme s'éloigna d'eux, satisfait de son travail car c'était un grand séducteur, il n'avait pas son pareil pour se faire écouter, voire adorer par les enfants.  
>Heureusement par contre que ces petits chérubins ne pussent lire dans ses pensées. Nul doute qu'ils eussent été horrifiés par la méchanceté et le cynisme qui emplissaient l'âme, noire comme du charbon, de Théodore Nott.<p>

Un petit défilé s'organisa au fur et à mesure que Lady Nott parcourait la liste. Les présents étaient groupés dans un ordre très précis, et offerts par type. Bientôt, on arriva aux mudains… À cet instant, tous les yeux curieux et avides des sorciers se rivèrent sur l'attroupement amassé contre la véranda, jaugeant de leur allure et de physionomie. Plusieurs enfants se sentirent mal-à-l'aise devant ses regards lourds et indiscrets.

La dame appela le premier binôme :

« Les mudains Ruth et Naomi, offertes par Mr et Mrs William. »

Les appelées se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bord, comme convenu. Les invités chuchotèrent entre eux, sans cesser de scruter les deux fillettes avec attention. De l'avis général, la plus jolie des deux était la cadette, mais certains se trouvaient attirés par la fougue et la vitalité qui brûlaient dans les prunelles de l'autre.

Se levant à leur tour, Mr et Mrs William s'avancèrent vers leur « présent » et les poussèrent sans un mot, droit devant elles. Ils se faufilèrent entre les tables jusqu'à arriver devant une située exactement au centre de toutes les autres, et les dominant également sa taille et par sa garniture.

Trois personnes y étaient installée et il restait encore une chaise vide, réservée en fait à la dame qui lisait le discours.

La première était Théodore Nott, celui qui s'était chargé des enfants. À ce moment, il avait plutôt l'air fatigué, mais satisfait.  
>La seconde était une dame au cheveux blonds, jolie quoiqu'un peu fade, qui abordait un sourire un peu forcé. On sentait qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte : que la petite fête qu'elle avait organisée elle-même se terminât au plus vite.<br>La troisième était un homme assez jeune avec de surprenant cheveux clair, presque blancs. Lui en revanche, conservait un masque de stricte neutralité sur son visage. Naomi le trouva étrangement séduisant et ténébreux, un peu à la façon d'un cobra royal.

À l'arrivée des enfants, la jeune dame se leva. Mr et Mrs William plongèrent aussitôt dans une révérence impeccable, suivis un peu maladroitement par les petites filles. Les ayant rejoints, elle congédia les deux adultes avec d'aimables paroles de remerciements. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers les deux restantes pour la suite de la cérémonie.

D'une voix soudain plus métallique, elle désigna Ruth en premier :

« Toi ! Oui, toi là. Avance. »

Subjuguée, Ruth obéit en tremblant légèrement, mais elle ne pouvait deviner ce qui allait se passer. Vivement, Deborah Malefoy empoigna alors la pauvrette par le bras et l'entraîna vers un brasero qu'on n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Pressentant sans doute quelque danger, Ruth commença à opposer une faible résistance mais la jeune femme ne l'en maintint que plus fermement.

Arrivée là où elle voulait, sans perdre de temps, Deborah lui dénuda le bras libre et, toujours en la retenant vigoureusement, elle s'empara d'une tenaille rougie au feu. Puis, avant que Ruth ne pût comprendre de quoi que ce soit, elle la lui appliqua d'un seul coup sur l'avant bras.

Aussitôt, la pauvrette jeta un cri strident qui déchira le silence devenu soudain épais, tandis qu'une odeur immonde de chair grillée commençaient à s'élever.

« Lâche-la ! » Rugit tout à coup une voix furieuse et extraordinairement puissante.

Sans que personne ne l'eût remarquée, tant ils étaient captivés par l'ignoble spectacle, Naomi s'était précipitée en direction de la victime, rouge d'indignation. Et avant que quiconque pût se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, la fillette comme possédée par une colère divine, fonça droit sur méchante femme.

« Non ! Naomi, ne fais pas ça ! » Piailla soudain Simon en voyant dans quel danger elle courrait.

Trop tard ! Si frêle qu'elle fût, le choc fut tout de même assez important pour faire basculer, puis tomber Mrs Malefoy qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle attaque. Rougissant d'humiliation et de colère, cette dernière se releva immédiatement, et foudroya du regard les tables environnantes, défiant quiconque de se mettre à rire.

Elle se tourna vers la chipie qui avait pris sa cadette dans ses bras et la tenait à demi derrière elle pour la protéger. Loin de se sentir honteuse de son acte, Naomi au contraire lui renvoya son regard vibrant de rage et de défi.

« Sale petite punaise ! Éclata Déborah dans sa direction. Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter. Et puisque tu es si touchée de compassion par le sort de ton amie, que dirais-tu de le partager pour achever d'être en tout point comme elle ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle saisit aussitôt l'enfant par le poignet, lui arrachant ainsi la jeune Ruth terrifiée des bras, mais l'aînée se débattit alors comme une diablesse et Deborah dut la gifler à tour de bras, l'assommant presque aux trois quarts. Profitant ensuite de sa relative immobilité, elle prit une autre tenaille, l'autre étant restée sur l'herbe.

Et en voyant le regard cruel que la mégère lui lançait, Naomi y lut sa propre perte. Puis comme elle aperçu l'objet de son horreur s'approcher dangereusement, elle comprit en un éclair ce qui allait lui arriver.

Terrifiée, elle tenta de s'extirper des griffes de la sorcière, mais bien que la panique lui décupla son énergie, elle n'était pas assez forte pour sa tortionnaire qui était de quinze ans son aînée.

Savourant avec un plaisir évident, la détresse de sa victime et les vains efforts qu'elle déployait, la jeune femme la frappa brutalement dans le dos puis la saisit sans ménagements par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière. La respiration bloquée par le coup qu'elle avait reçue dans le dos, Naomi ne pouvait plus quasiment plus bouger. C'est alors que Deborah pencha son visage vers le sien.

Et, dans les yeux de sa victime, comme elle l'avait espéré, elle y lut la supplication. Les joues ruisselant de larmes, Naomi oublia sa fierté et implora la sorcière en sanglotant :

« Non, s'il-vous-plaît ! Je suis désolée… s'il-vous-plaît, je regrette.

Mais son désespoir n'inspira aucune pitié à Deborah, bien au contraire.

-Oh oui, tu vas le regretter ! Ça je te le garantie », répliqua-t-elle férocement.

L'instant d'après, la sorcière plaqua violemment le métal chauffé à blanc contre la joue droite de la fillette.

Naomi poussa un hurlement rauque d'animal blessé.

Discrètement, Simon détourna les yeux afin que personne ne vît les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières.

Mais la seconde suivante, elle recommença à se bagarrer, tant et si bien qu'au bout de quelques instants elle obligea son bourreau à la lâcher. Le regard noir de haine et de douleur, le visage strié de larmes et sa joue la cuisant horriblement, elle se tourna vers la femme diabolique qui la toisait triomphalement. Alors, le fiel lui remonta à la bouche et elle cracha à ce monstre femelle la première insulte qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Espèce de… espèce de sale cochonne ! »

Quelques sorciers commencèrent à pouffer. Cette fureur de lionne, accompagnée d'un caractère bien trempé chez une aussi petite personne, était assez impressionnante à voir, et forçait presque l'admiration des adultes présents. En outre, il était tellement rare de voir rabaissée la superbe de Lady Malefoy, surtout par un personnage aussi singulier, que beaucoup goûtèrent le comique de cette situation.  
>Fine, celle-ci en fut bien consciente. Pâlissant de honte et de dépit, elle leva la main, s'apprêtant à frapper Naomi encore une fois.<p>

Mais cette fois, elle fut stoppée dans son élan par un bras qui la retint fermement :

« Paix, ma femme ! Paix ! Gronda une nouvelle voix, masculine cette fois. Votre intention est-elle de semer la panique parmi les enfants ?

Celui qui était intervenu, c'était l'homme aux cheveux pâles, le mari de cette femme visiblement. Et en effet, on pouvait percevoir un début d'agitation parmi le petit groupe resté près de la véranda du manoir.

-Mais enfin, s'écria Deborah. Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser injurier sans rien faire !

-Voulez-vous bien d'abord cesser de criailler ainsi ? Persiffla le maître des lieux. Vous ne trouvez pas que vous vous êtes donnée suffisamment en spectacle pour aujourd'hui ?

-Comment… hoqueta celle-ci au paroxysme de l'indignation. Vous approuvez donc cette petite insolente qui…

-Oh ! Pour l'amour du ciel moins fort. Pas devant nos invités, je vous en prie ! Reprenez-vous, par Salazard.

Ravalant sa colère, Deborah dut se résoudre de mauvaise grâce à rabaisser sa main. Une fois qu'il fût assuré qu'elle fût redevenue maîtresse d'elle-même, il répliqua d'un ton sardonique en se rapprochant d'elle :

-Et pour répondre à votre question : oui je l'approuve car elle me plaît. J'aime ce tempérament de feu comme vous le savez, et ce d'autant plus que _vous_ en êtes cruellement dépourvue ma chère. »

Deborah lui lança alors un regard assassin avant de se dégager brusquement de sa poigne pour se diriger vers la table où elle se rassit, en proie à une rancune tenace.

Sans lui prêter nullement attention, le jeune homme s'avança vers Naomi qui, pressant convulsivement ses deux mains sur sa joue douloureuse, le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds, surprise de se découvrir un défenseur parmi toutes ces brutes qui la jaugeaient. Arrivé devant elle, il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur sans se soucier des regards médusés des invités sur lui. Puis il lui demanda avec un brin d'amusement :

« Et toi, comment te nomme-t-on, jeune guerrière ?

-Naomi, répondit-elle farouchement.

-Naomi, répéta-t-il comme pour savourer les intonations. C'est un ravissant prénom, mais un peu trop doux pour une héroïne au caractère volcanique comme toi.

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, répliqua-t-elle en reprenant une phrase que répétait souvent sa mère.

-C'est vrai, convint-il avec un demi-sourire. Après tout je porte moi-même le nom des dragons.

-Vous vous appelez Dragon ? S'ébahit-elle.

-Presque, fit en riant. Mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour une telle discussion. Bon, jeune guerrière Naomi, j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses te coucher à l'heure du couvre-feu ce soir : une mudain viendra te chercher et te prodiguera des soins pour ton visage. En attendant, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te lancer un petit sortilège de rafraîchissement. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien s'il-vous-plaît monsieur », bougonna la fillette.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : il lança un sortilège qui soulagea immédiatement la fillette de sa brûlure, puis repartit à son tour vers la table.

Contre toute attente, le reste de la cérémonie se passa assez tranquillement. En voyant la petite fille défigurée à cause de son audace, aucun enfant ne voulut se frotter à la susceptibilité de la terrible maîtresse de céans, de peur de subir le même sort. Et finalement, tout le monde oublia petit à petit l'incident, ou en tous cas cessa d'y penser.

Tout le monde sauf une personne, confinée à l'intérieur du manoir et qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène atroce.

Après que la cérémonie des cadeaux fut achevé, la marmaille put aller s'amuser dans le jardin, comme promis. Les adultes ne s'intéressaient plus à eux de toute façon. Après avoir quémandé quelque heures de liberté auprès de son maître, Simon se hâta de rejoindre Naomi qui seule, se tenait à l'écart du groupe d'enfants qui commençaient à s'ébattre.

Celle-ci se tenait assise par terre devant une mare au canards, la tête enfoncée dans les genoux. Inquiet, le garçon se rapprocha et voulut voir ce qu'elle avait. Sentant une présence auprès d'elle, le petite fille releva la tête et il vit alors que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes et son visage tordu dans une expression de honte et de désespoir qui l'atterra profondément. D'une voix enrouée de compassion qui le confinait presque à la douleur, il lui demanda :

« Tu… tu as vraiment très mal ?

Incapable de répondre, Naomi hocha la tête en signe de dénégation, alors il reprit :

-Alors… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-le moi. C'est cette vilaine marque qui te rend triste ?

Péniblement, la fillette parvint à sangloter en guise de réponse :

-O-oui.

D'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante, il lui dit avec candeur :

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va partir un jour.

-Mais non, gémit-elle. Une marque comme ça, ça ne part jamais, je le sais. Mon père me le disait quand j'étais petite pour que je ne joue pas avec le feu. Elle ne partira jamais ! Répéta-t-elle. Je suis défigurée à vie ! Un monstre !

-Non ! Protesta-t-il avec véhémence. C'est pas vrai ! T'es pas un monstre ! En tous cas ça change rien pour moi ! Et même, tu as été super courageuse ! Comme une héroïne de Batman.

La pauvre fillette sourit à travers ses larmes, car la comparaison était assez drôle. Ravi, Simon poussa plus loin :

-Et puis d'ailleurs, les gens autour de moi, ils ont tous dit que tu n'étais pas jolie, alors que c'est faux ! Mais ils ont dit aussi que tu avais du feu en toi, et qu'ils préféraient toi à l'autre fille… euh, Rote c'est ça ? Fit-il l'air penaud. Bref ! Moi aussi je préfère toi plutôt que l'autre, parce que l'autre, ce n'est qu'une mauviette, elle n'a même pas cherché à te défendre comme tu l'as fait pour elle.

-Elle est plus jeune que moi, la défendit mollement Naomi.

-Et alors, rétorqua-t-il. Toi aussi, tu es plus jeune que moi et pourtant moi j'aurais pas osé faire ce que tu as fait. »

Réconfortée par ses paroles, Naomi ne pleurait plus et avait fini par se se sentir moins oppressée. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dehors dans un calme relatif. Le soleil, qui s'était fait jusqu'alors amical, fut voilé en fin d'après-midi par quelques nuages laiteux tandis qu'une brise légère faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres dans un concert silencieux et apaisant. Il faisait incroyablement beau et tiède pour la saison, mais personne n'eut l'esprit de s'en plaindre, c'était tellement rare.

Le jardin en lui-même était un enchantement pour les yeux : tous les arbres étaient en fleurs. Et sous l'action du vent, des nuages de pétales blancs voltigeaient dans l'air et retombaient en flocon sur l'herbe tendre et sur les corolles fragiles des fleurs étincelant comme des pierres précieuses au soleil. Quelques insecte à l'aspect plucheux et ambré butinaient ici et là : des abeilles. Se mêlant aux grains de pollen qui dansaient dans l'air, les courageuses ouvrières s'activaient sans relâche pour l'accomplissement éternel de leur alchimie mystérieuse : la transformation des plantes gavées de lumière et d'eau, en or liquide et savoureux.

Profitant de leur après-midi de libre, les deux enfants parcoururent l'espace qui n'en finissait plus.

Contrairement au style du manoir, le jardin avait été taillé à l'anglaise, c'est-à-dire qu'il offrait aux passants une impression de désordre charmant et de sauvagerie inviolée. Une petite mare s'étendait non loin des tables, bordées de banc de joncs et de quelques saules pleureurs. Pour tout chemin, un sentier battu grossièrement dans la broussailles. Rien à voir avec le style français, très élaboré et rigoureusement symétrique jusqu'au nombre de pétales que devait comporter chaque fleur.

Simon héla soudain sa compagne d'une voix drôlement excitée :

« Hé ! Naomi, tu as vu ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Là-bas, fit-il en pointant du doigt.

Naomi regarda dans la direction qu'il indiquait, c'est-à-dire vers un bouquet d'arbre près d'un buisson puis, ayant aperçu ce qu'il lui désignait, elle s'exclama avec ravissement :

-Oh, un renard !

-Chut ! Tu vas lui faire peur.

-Qu'il est beau ! »

L'animal les considéra avec l'air méfiant des bêtes non apprivoisées, mais voyant que les deux enfants ne bougeaient pas, il reprit sa toilette qu'il avait interrompue à leur arrivée. Oubliant l'épreuve pénible de tout à l'heure, la fillette ne se lassait pas de l'admirer.

C'était une bête très gracieuse, avec une robe aux couleurs fauves de l'automne, une frimousse toute blanche et le jabot assorti comme un plastron. Elle avait des chaussettes blanches et le bout de la queue ronde et touffue, blanc lui aussi.

Mais tout à coup, Naomi se rendit compte de quelque chose d'inhabituel. D'une voix curieuse, elle constata à voix haute :

« Tiens, tu as vu comme il est gros ?

-Oui, c'est une femelle, c'est parce qu'elle attend des petits, expliqua aussitôt Simon d'un ton docte.

-Ah bon ? En cette saison ?

-Bah oui, la période des amours est terminée pour eux.

-D'accord. »

Mû par un appel dont il était le seul à entendre, le renard – ou plutôt la renarde – se remit sur ses quatre pattes et bondit en direction de la forêt qui encerclait le domaine comme un écrin. Naomi se sentit déçue, et même un peu triste. Elle forma alors le vœu ardent de pouvoir revenir ici et de contempler les bébés renards un jour.

« Au fait Naomi, joyeuses Pâques ! S'écria Simon en se souvenant.

-Ah bon, c'est déjà Pâques ? Demanda son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh… non en fait dans deux jours, rectifia-t-il maladroitement, mais comme on ne se reverra pas, je te le dis maintenant. Ce sera le jour où le Christ aura ressuscité après avoir été mort crucifié sur une croix.

-Ah ? Pour nous, c'est le jour où on célèbre la fuite d'Égypte des Hébreux alors que Pharaon voulait les garder comme esclaves.

-Comment ils ont fait pour s'enfuir ?

-Et bien Dieu a dit à Moïse que les Hébreux devaient sacrifier un agneau pascal pour la Pâque et en verser le sang sur chaque porte afin qu'il puisse les reconnaître et ne pas leur faire du mal, car le soir-même Dieu fit mourir tous les fils aînés dans chaque famille égyptienne. Et c'est pour cela qu'effrayé par la colère divine, Pharaon chassa les Hébreux du pays.

-Wow, fit Simon admiratif car il ne connaissait pas encore bien toute l'histoire de l'Exode.

-Si tu veux, je te raconterai toute l'histoire en entier une autre fois, c'est assez marrant, il se passe plein de choses.

-Tu crois que nous aussi un jour, on pourra s'enfuir ? Fit-il brusquement d'une voix un peu mélancolique.

Rejetant le pessimisme qui assombrissait son esprit, Naomi se força à prendre un air neutre et répondit avec une certaine gêne :

-Oui… bien sûr qu'un jour… on arrivera à s'enfuir, mais il faut être patient car cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps…

Il hocha la tête simplement, toujours l'air songeur. Voulant chasser la légère tension, la petite fille proposa gentiment :

-On s'assied ? »

Elle accepta et ils s'assirent donc dans l'herbe qui n'avait rien à envier à celle d'une prairie. Au bout d'un moment, gagnée par une sorte de langueur, Naomi s'allongea paresseusement dans l'herbe et se détendit. Après plusieurs semaines passés enfermée dans une cage étroite, la sensation de pouvoir s'étirer et d'occuper tout l'espace qu'elle voulait, était tout simplement exquise. Heureuse et tranquille pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle ferma les yeux.

Et tandis qu'elle s'apaisait, le petit garçon à côté d'elle, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder avec émotion. La marque disgracieuse qu'elle portait sur sa joue n'avait en rien altéré ses sentiments à son égard. Au contraire, voyant à quel point elle avait été vulnérable tout à l'heure, Simon ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de la consoler, de la rassurer et de la protéger envers et contre tout.

La pitié, ce sentiment dégradant qu'il aurait pour n'importe quelle autre fille, s'était muée pour elle en de la tendresse.

Doucement, il caressa la meurtrissure, rêvant ainsi que par ce seul geste, il parvînt à l'effacer complètement. Naomi ne réagit pas : à cet endroit-là, sa chair était devenue complètement insensible grâce à l'enchantement que lui avait prodigué le sorcier. Du coup, elle ne put sentir la main du garçonnet qui lui effleurait tendrement la joue.

Croyant qu'elle s'était endormie, il osa pencher son visage vers le sien, se rapprocha de ses lèvres closes et charnues comme une fleur en bouton…

Durant les centièmes de secondes qui suivirent, Naomi sentit un souffle léger lui chatouiller les lèvres, mais elle ne put comprendre de quoi il s'agissait car une voix les appela juste à cet instant :

« Les enfants ! Par ici s'il-vous-plaît. Il est l'heure de partir. »

Simon s'écarta aussi sec, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Il ne se redressa pas assez vite cependant pour que Naomi n'eût pu le voir. Toutefois, l'heure n'était pas aux interrogations douteuses. Promptement, la fillette se remit sur ses pieds et ils repartirent sans un mot vers l'assemblée des sorciers qui les attendaient.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le soir, alors que tous les enfants, épuisés par cette journée riche en émotions, étaient couchés dans le dortoir qui leur était réservé dans le manoir Malefoy, Naomi, elle, était loin de dormir. Assise sur un tabouret d'une salle-de-bains spacieuse normalement réservée aux maîtres de céans, elle recevait docilement les soins que lui prodiguait une jeune mudain – une fille d'environs dix-sept ans – l'air grincheux.

Et, tout en lui appliquant une pommade sur la joue, quelque effort que fit la fillette pour nouer la conversation, son soigneur ne desserra pas les dents une seule fois et sa bouche resta pincée dans une expression d'irritation que Naomi n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Enfin, quand elle eut terminé sa besogne, l'adolescente, après lui avoir jeté un regard peu amène, lui dit moitié ronchonnant, moitié moqueuse :

« Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, cette marque a été faite au fer rouge, elle ne s'en ira jamais.

Cependant à sa légère surprise, l'explosion de cris et larmes à laquelle elle s'était préparée ne vint pas. À la place, la petite leva seulement les yeux vers elle, la considéra d'un air grave et résigné, puis répondit en toute simplicité :

-Je sais. Merci quand même.

Curieuse devant ce drôle de comportement, plutôt inhabituel chez une enfant de cet âge, l'aînée la questionna avec un peu d'incompréhension :

-Mais dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Repousser la mère Malefoy comme tu l'as fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ?

À ces mots, Naomi bondit sur ses pieds et jeta avec véhémence :

-Je n'allais quand même pas la laisser torturer Ruth comme ça !

-Sauf qu'en agissant de cette façon, c'est toi qui t'es faite torturer, répliqua tranquillement l'autre.

-C'est vrai, reconnut-elle alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. J'ai été un peu déçue, je pensais qu'elle me défendrait aussi.

L'adolescente la considéra alors avec un mélange de pitié et d'affection. Mue par une impulsion, elle s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de la petite qui lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, s'attendant visiblement peu à ce geste. Lentement, la plus grande reprit en la fixant droit dans les yeux :

« Pauvre petite, tu es bien naïve. Si ta petite camarade ne t'a pas défendue, c'est parce qu'elle avait fort bien compris qui faisait la loi ici. Tu croyais qu'elle allait risquer sa précieuse petite peau pour tes beaux yeux ?

-Mais je l'ai sauvée et protégée ! S'emporta presque Naomi, révoltée par tant de lâcheté.

-Et alors, tu crois que cela compte pour elle ?

-Alors si j'ai bien compris, je me suis faite mutiler pour rien ! C'est ça ? Suffoqua-t-elle.

-Ça me fait de la peine de te le dire, mais oui : tu t'es faite mutiler pour rien, confirma tristement la jeune fille.

Voyant à quel point la petite semblait accablée par cette cruelle désillusion, elle enchaîna pour la réconforter :

-Écoute, je n'ai pas voulu dire que ce que tu as fait, c'est mal au contraire, tu as été incroyablement courageuse pour ton âge. Mais il faut que tu saches que dans le milieu barbare dans lequel nous vivons, nous, les mudains, ne sommes que leurs vulgaires esclaves à eux, les sorciers. Et à l'occasion, si un mudain se montre rétif et insolent, ils ne reculeront devant aucun moyen pour le faire plier.

-Ils me… tueraient ?

Son interlocutrice inspira un bon coup puis, en relevant de nouveau la tête, lui répondit sans hésiter :

-Oui, sans aucun remords. De plus mignonnes et moins agressives que toi en ont déjà fait les frais. Alors si tu veux un bon conseil, ne refais plus jamais de coup d'éclat comme aujourd'hui. Et sois heureuse que cela ne t'ait coûté qu'une joue : ça aurait pu aussi bien te coûter la vie.

Sans répondre, Naomi hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle n'était pas stupide et qu'elle avait compris. Avant de s'en aller, l'adolescente se retourna et lui dit :

-Bon, j'y vais. Tu sauras retrouver ton chemin ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête. Malgré elle, Padma Patil sourit. Sans qu'elle put s'en défendre, ni même s'expliquer pourquoi, cette petite lui plaisait bizarrement. Était-ce sa personnalité étonnamment affirmée ? Le charme indomptable et mystérieux qui se dégageait d'elle ? Ou bien sa maturité étrangement développée pour son âge ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle sentait que dans les prochains jours, toutes les deux allaient finir par très bien s'entendre.

Avant de partir à son tour, Naomi jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, et plus particulièrement sur sa joue. Le « M », de la taille d'une grosse araignée, s'y trouvait toujours, la narguant comme le rappel indélébile de ce jour maudit qui la hanterait toujours comme un cauchemar.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite fille sortie de la salle-de-bains en pyjama, s'apprêtant à redescendre dans les communs pour y dormir lorsque soudain, arrivant dans un couloir, elle aperçut soudain celle qui l'avait martyrisée le matin même : lady Malefoy en personne qui rasait les murs et se retournait furtivement comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Sans réfléchir, Naomi se cacha derrière une statue et observa son manège.

Heureusement pour elle, Deborah ne l'avait pas vue. Après une dernier coup d'œil de confiance, la jeune femme passa nerveusement la main derrière l'encadrement doré d'un tableau baroque.

À la stupeur émerveillée de la petite espionne, le tableau bascula à demi horizontalement. L'ouverture d'un passage secret ! Un vrai, comme dans les récits de châteaux enchantés. La femme qui l'avait enclenché, disparut aussitôt, happée par le couloir mystérieux qui se referma derrière elle.

Oubliant sa terreur et l'épreuve du matin même, Naomi n'écouta que sa curiosité et s'approcha de l'endroit extraordinaire. C'était un tableau représentant un personnage, pour l'heure endormi, assez quelconque, que rien n'eût distingué par rapport aux autres, n'était la fonction qu'on lui avait attribuée : le gardien d'un passage secret.

Humectant légèrement ses lèvres du bout de la langue, Naomi répéta le même geste qu'avait eu la sorcière avant elle : elle passa la main sous le cadre du tableau. Elle crut bientôt sentir un léger bouton de pression sous ses doigts. De plus en plus excitée, elle appuya dessus.

Il y eut alors un bruit sec et, en silence, le portrait s'ouvrit devant Naomi. Sans trembler, cette dernière s'engagea dans le boyau étroit et faiblement éclairé qui venait de se présenter devant elle. Elle traversa quelques mètres, sans trop savoir où elle allait. À la fin, elle descendit plusieurs marches avant d'arriver devant une porte en fer de derrière laquelle sortaient quelques bribes de voix.

Prudemment, elle colla son oreille sur le battant et pour mieux entendre ce qui se tramait derrière.

Ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'en doutait pas, c'était mal. Du surcroît, si elle se faisait attraper, non seulement elle aurait de sérieux ennuis, mais elle était consciente que cette fois, elle l'aurait bien mérité. Toutefois l'envie de savoir fut la plus forte.

Regardant un peu partout autour d'elle, elle put vite constater que ce conduit avait été grossièrement creusé à même la roche. Si besoin était, elle pourrait toujours se cacher derrière un recoin qui masquerait aisément sa petite taille.

Une première voix, féminine et railleuse, qu'elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement, retentit soudain dans le silence :

« Ma présence est-elle donc à ce point gênante pour que vous soyez obligée de l'environner d'autant de mystère ?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, maudite Sang-de-bourbe.

-Holà, comme vous y allez ma bonne femme !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, mudain ! Tempêta l'épouse Malefoy en haussant le ton.

Mais l'autre, sans laisser le moins du monde impressionner par la mégère, persifla toujours de cette même intonation moqueuse :

-Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me frapper ? Me marquer au fer rouge ? Vous allez me pulvériser le visage comme vous l'avez fait à cette pauvre gosse sans défense ? Prenez garde ma chère et modérez votre humeur, ceux qui s'excitent à tout propos se fatiguent et vieillissent avant l'heure, vous ne le saviez pas ? Et en ce qui vous concerne, on voit déjà nettement que vous avez tendance à prendre feu très facilement. C'est un conseil d'amie que je vous donne. »

Suffoquée, Mrs Malefoy fut incapable de répondre. On sentait qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour se contenir, ce qui intrigua son interlocutrice. Que pouvait-elle craindre en s'énervant contre elle ?

Fulminant intérieurement, Deborah se consola en elle-même par la pensée que bientôt, cette odieuse Sang-de-bourbe se verrait rabattre sa superbe et courberait l'échine encore plus bas qu'un saule pleureur. « Ricane quand que tu peux, maudite, pensa-t-elle. Ce soir tu feras moins la faraude ! » Après un temps de silence, l'autre femme reprit :

« Mais au fait, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait descendre ?

Alors Deborah sentit une joie cruelle l'envahir. « Enfin ! » exulta-t-elle intérieurement. Le poisson avait mordu à l'appât. Savourant à l'avance la décomposition de sa victime, elle répondit d'une voix mauvaise :

-Pour que tu fasses ce à quoi tu es destiné à servir et ce, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Mais encore ?

Il y avait à présent une note un peu méfiante dans la voix de la fille. Ignorant la question, Lady Malefoy poursuivit, et même placée où elle était, Naomi imaginait très bien l'air méchant qu'elle devait aborder :

-J'ai payé une fortune pour te sauver, te soigner et enfin t'acheter. N'oublie jamais ce que tu me dois. N'oublie jamais que sans moi, tu serais morte, abandonnée de tous et ce, dans la plus totale indifférence. Ce n'est plus une dette de sorcier que tu as envers moi, mais toute ta vie entière à te racheter par ta totale soumission à ma volonté.

-Cela ne répond pas à ma question ! Rétorqua froidement l'autre personne qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Il y eut un temps de silence, enfin l'ogresse lui cracha d'un ton venimeux :

-Tu le sauras bientôt.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » Insista la fille avec pour première fois une angoisse perceptible.

Et du coup, à l'entente de cette voix altérée par un début de peur, Naomi se sentit effrayée elle aussi. Mais bien qu'elle fût complètement hors de cette querelle, elle sentait confusément que la captive _savait _ce qui l'attendait. Cette impression singulière fut confirmée par la riposte sardonique de la sorcière maléfique :

« Allons, ne te fais plus bête ou plus innocente que tu ne le parais. Ce n'est pas ça qui te sauvera. »

À ce moment, Naomi releva la tête, persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit de pas dans l'escalier. Elle courut aussitôt se réfugier derrière un un recoin. Par chance, dissimulée comme elle l'était dans l'ombre des murs cagneux, qui que ce fût, il ne pourrait la surprendre, à moins de se pencher et de s'approcher très près de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

À l'allure de celui qui arriva, la petite fille devina de loin qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

Lentement, il descendait les marches, tantôt dans la clarté, tantôt dans la pénombre jetées par les torche accrochées au mur. À moins de deux mètre de la fillette, il passa dans une flaque lumière d'une flamme plus grosse que les autres et Naomi reconnut avec stupeur l'homme aux cheveux blond platine, celui-là même qui l'avait protégée ce matin contre son dragon d'épouse.

Elle retint de justesse un halètement. Sans s'arrêter ni vérifier qu'il n'était pas surveillé, l'homme s'avança vers la lourde porte, murmura quelque chose d'inaudible qui déclencha son ouverture. L'enfant comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un mot de passe. Alors il entra à son tour dans la pièce, un peu à la façon d'un acteur de théâtre qui connaissait trop bien son rôle.

Puis, comme pour faire un écho à Naomi, un autre halètement choqué et horrifié retentit. Presque aussitôt après, l'inconnue s'exclama d'une voix étonnamment plus aiguë :

« Malefoy !

Ledit Malefoy, d'un ton traînant et ironique, dit simplement :

-Granger.

Naomi sursauta. Elle connaissait ce nom ! Où l'avait-elle déjà entendu ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger que déjà la dame enchaînait suavement :

-Bon. Et bien puisque je vois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de faire les présentations, je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps.

Des pas se dirigèrent vers la porte, alors Naomi se tassa le plus possible dans la cavité de la roche tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Avant de la refermer, Deborah se retourna et adressa aux personnes restantes ces paroles pleines de cynisme :

-Que la nuit vous soit très douce. »

Et elle remonta dans l'intention de se coucher, sous le regard de la jeune enfant qui comprenait de moins en moins.

La pièce, qui ne comportait aucune fenêtre, était meublée seulement d'un grand lit pouvant accueillir au moins deux personnes, d'une armoire remplie de maigres effets et d'un bureau en bois. Une porte menait à la salle-de-bains qui comportait des toilettes également. Au plafond, l'éclairage était assurée par une suspension de sept bougies. De quoi maintenir en vie n'importe quel être humain tout en ne lui laissant aucune chance de se sauver.

De l'autre côté du battant, enfin seuls, Drago Malefoy ne perdit pas de temps et referma la porte puis, négligemment, il déboucla sa ceinture qu'il la posa ensuite sur la table de chevet.

Pour plus de sécurité, il s'était jeté le sortilège du bouclier pour se prémunir des éventuels éclats de magie accidentelle de la sorcière. La lourde porte ferrée formait déjà un solide rempart. Quant à sa baguette, elle était en sécurité dans son bureau dont lui seul connaissait le mot de passe.

Relevant la tête, il contempla enfin dans toute sa mesure la prisonnière qui se dressait dans la pièce.

Brune et élancée, elle était entièrement vêtue de blanc : une camisole fragile et arachnéenne – qui révélait davantage ses formes qu'elle ne les couvrait – et un pantacourt en coton souple lui tenaient lieu d'habillement. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures, et cette tenue immaculée lui donnait l'allure d'une jeune Diane farouche.

Tendue comme une corde prêtre à se rompre, les poings serrés et son visage abordant une expression traquée, elle ne semblait que trop consciente de sa faiblesse. Ses yeux qui glissaient nerveusement de droite à gauche comme des oiseaux en cage, en formaient l'aveu criant. Et qu'elle demeurât pieds nus accentuait encore cette aura de fragilité. Elle avait l'air à cet instant d'une biche aux abois, tout juste quand celle-ci est consciente qu'elle ne peut plus échapper au chasseur, mais continue quand même de tourner en rond dans des dernières tentatives désespérées.

Drago la trouva étrangement émouvante dans sa détresse.

Mais ce sentiment fut fugace. Bientôt, son naturel impitoyable et dominateur reprit le dessus en lui.

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à remuer d'un pouce, ce fut lui qui prit les devants. Avec une lenteur feinte mais implacable, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne bougea ni ne broncha, paraissant ne pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Seuls les légers tremblements qui agitaient son être et sa mâchoire crispée trahissaient son état émotionnel.

Mais, lorsqu'il fut tout près d'elle et qu'il leva la main, simplement pour la poser sur son bras, elle s'anima soudainement, eut un sursaut de révolte.

« Ne me touche pas ! Glapit-elle en le repoussant violemment.

Elle apparut alors à la fois apeurée et vaillante, mais cela ne l'attendrit pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Furieux, il lui emprisonna durement les poignets et lui assena d'une voix féroce :

-Non mais tu te crois où Granger ? À Poudlard, chez les amoureux des Sang-de-bourbe ? Et bien sort de tes rêves parce que l'époque où tu croyais encore faire la loi est révolue à jamais. Désormais tu m'appartiens corps et âme, au même titre que du vulgaire mobilier ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et voulut lui balancer un coup de genou bien placé, mais à cette perfidie il s'y attendait déjà. Il s'était tenu prêt.

Vif comme l'éclair, il fit barrage de sa main contre sa cuisse pour la bloquer. Sa figure devait être terrible à ce moment car l'affolement emplit soudain les yeux de sa prisonnière. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de son effarement, il la frappa deux fois au visage, et enfin la rejeta brutalement. Elle cria de douleur, et tomba par terre sur le dos, ce qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Drago s'allongea sur elle et lui porta un autre coup de poing brutal dans le ventre.

Hoquetant sous le choc, des larmes de souffrance jaillirent dans les yeux de Hermione. Pendant quelques instants, elle ne put respirer, ni bouger. Par réflexe, elle voulut se replier sur elle-même en plaquant ses bras sur son ventre mais le corps de cet homme qui pesait sur elle l'en empêcha.

Profitant de ce qu'elle fût incapable de le repousser, Malefoy agrippa un des pans de sa camisole, et, d'un geste sec, l'arracha de sa poitrine haletante.

Le tissus aérien se déchira presque sans résistance. L'homme sentit alors sa gorge s'assécher devant le spectacle de cette fille à demi-nue sous lui. Mieux qu'un stimulant, sa vulnérabilité et sa terreur enflammèrent son désir. Brutalement, Hermione prit conscience de sa nudité exposée au regard et à la convoitise de cet homme. Elle sentit la honte lui empourprer les joues. Avec une force décuplée par la panique elle recommença à lutter.

Et, à l'instar d'une bête acculée qui pousse son cri de rage pour tenir en respect ses ennemis, L'ancienne Griffondor puisa dans le tréfonds de ses entrailles et vociféra sans même s'entendre :

« Je te hais ! »

Mais Drago n'eut qu'un ricanement, sûr de lui-même et de sa force.

Or, de l'autre côté du mur à l'extérieur de la pièce, Naomi bondit malgré elle à l'entente de ce feulement rauque, bestiale, qu'on peinait à imaginer qu'elle provenait de la jeune fille.  
>Elle avait bien entendu la « conversation » entre les deux protagonistes. Mais ensuite, les bruits de luttes avaient étouffé le reste, jusqu'au faible gémissement que Hermione avait laissé échappé. Figée et perplexe, l'enfant n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qu'il se passait.<p>

Enfin, il y avait eu ce rugissement de tigresse, de quoi réveiller les morts.

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva, marcha sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de regarder, mais à son effarement, elle ne trouva pas de serrure où coller son œil. Se traitant mentalement d'idiote, elle retourna à son poste et se rassit en attendant de savoir ce qu'il arriverait ensuite.

Elle fut bientôt renseignée.

« Non ! Pas ça ! »

Puis un nouvel hurlement retentit, cette fois, long, aigu et lancinant, qui transperça la fillette jusqu'aux os.

Paniquée, elle retourna vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, prête à risquer sa vie une seconde fois pour sauver celle qu'on était en train de persécuter dans la pièce close, nonobstant les conseils que lui avaient prodigués Padma Patil il n'y avait même pas une heure.  
>Cependant, à sa grande horreur, la poignée refusa de s'actionner. Naomi eut beau s'acharner, tirer, pousser, quelque effort qu'elle déployât, l'objet insensible resta parfaitement immobile.<p>

C'est alors qu'un autre cri d'agonie jaillit de derrière la porte, suivis peu après par des sanglots déchirants.

« Pitié ! » Implora la victime en pleurant.

Désespérée, Naomi tenta à nouveau de forcer la porte, en vain. Avec sa carrure, elle avait presque fait autant de bruit qu'un battement d'aile d'oiseau. Machinalement, elle tenta une seconde fois de trouver la serrure, en vain. Trop jeune pour bien se rendre compte, elle ne savait pas encore combien elle avait eu de la chance de ne jamais pouvoir ne fût-ce qu'entrapercevoir l'horrible scène qui se déroulait derrière ces murs.

Résignée face à son impuissance, Naomi ne put rien faire d'autre que de retourner à sa place et se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les pleurs et les cris, si difficiles à ignorer. Sans le savoir, des larmes de rage et d'impuissance s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues enfantines.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Samedi Saint**

Le lendemain à l'aube, Hermione n'attendit pas que son tortionnaire se réveillât pour se réfugier dans la salle-de-bains et s'y enfermer à double-tour.

Comme elle flottait encore dans une sorte d'état second, ce fut machinalement qu'elle évita de croiser le miroir et s'assit sur le rebord de la cuvette des toilettes. Alors seulement elle put revenir complètement à elle et commencer à réfléchir.

La première chose qu'elle ressentit en retrouvant ses esprits, ce fut les courbatures et les ecchymoses qui la lançaient vilainement dans tout le corps. Elle s'en étonna presque car elle ne se souvenait pas avoir tant lutté.

Les coudes en appui sur ses genoux, elle avait enfoui sa tête entre ses deux mains, adoptant sans le savoir la posture d'une pleureuse biblique, tandis que ses cheveux en désordre s'éparpillaient en flot châtain et crépu sur ses épaules. Avant de se terrer ici, elle avait attrapé le couvre-lit et s'en était enveloppée, tâchant de se couvrir le plus possible. À l'heure actuelle, elle pouvait à peine supporter le seul contact de l'air sur sa peau nue.

Et, dans le silence de cette pièce aux murs impassibles et blancs, une lutte âpre et acharnée se livrait au plus profond de la personnalité de la jeune fille meurtrie.

Tout d'abord, elle chassa sans pitié comme un déchet répugnant, le souvenir de tout ce qui s'était déroulé cette nuit-là. Elle était déterminée à n'en garder aucune trace dans son cœur, déterminée à avancer, déterminée enfin à ne pas se laisser entraîner par ses démons qui l'auraient plongée à coup sûr dans un abîme de souffrance et de désespoir sans fin.

Une spirale infernale dont elle ne pourrait plus sortir, et qui au final la tuerait lentement après une longue déchéance aussi bien physique que mentale.

Les dents serrées, Hermione résista à la tentation vicieuse, plus que jamais consciente que la seule parade qu'il fallait adopter pour résister à ces jours terribles qui allaient suivre, c'était le détachement et le sang-froid. Le sang-froid avant tout ! Et ne surtout pas attacher d'importance excessive à que Malefoy lui avait fait. C'était la seule chance qu'il lui restait, une toute petite chance de survivre et de ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Seulement, si dans son esprit, tout cela lui ranimait son courage et lui apportait un semblant d'espoir, cela ne soulageait en rien les tourments et les humiliations subies.

Et malgré toutes ses fermes résolutions, Hermione n'arrivait pas à bloquer les images affreuses qui remontaient dans son cerveau. C'était comme un bateau en plein naufrage : dès qu'on croyait avoir boucher une voie d'eau, il s'en ouvrait une autre, plus grande et plus destructrice. Dans sa gorge, une boule de pierre se gonflait et s'enflait démesurément, et au loin, le monstre rampant commençait à se frayer un passage à travers ses faibles résistances. Il s'approchait d'elle, de plus en plus près, de plus en plus fort. Sa respiration devint sifflante, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour la brider.

À la fin, vaincue, Hermione ne parvint plus à contenir le flot tumultueux qui perça le barrage de ses yeux, et creva l'abcès de sa peine et de sa souffrance.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, Drago fut un peu étonné de se retrouver seul dans le lit spacieux et confortable. Un silence total régnait dans la pièce, et visiblement Granger ne s'y trouvait pas. Regardant autour de lui, il constata avec un certain soulagement que sa baguette était toujours là, sur la table de chevet. Puis, voyant que la porte de la salle-de-bains était close, il en conclut qu'elle devait s'y être enfermée dans le ridicule espoir qu'il la laisserait tranquille.

Haussant les épaules, il se leva et se rhabilla en silence. Malgré la nuit délectable qu'il venait de passer, il n'avait pas envie de lui courir après pour l'instant il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Avant de partir, il reprit sa baguette et hésita à lancer un sort pour forcer la porte des sanitaires, juste pour le plaisir de voir la tête qu'elle tirerait.

Mais soudain, il entendit une plainte étouffée provenant de la pièce voisine, rompant le silence épais.

Cela ne s'arrêta pas. À la fin, elle sanglota tout haut comme une enfant et Malefoy imagina sans peine le désespoir qui devait se lire sur son visage. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire satisfait. Il rangea tranquillement sa baguette et sortit de la chambre sans se retourner. Dans la salle-de-bains, Hermione pleurait toujours.

L'homme s'apprêta à remonter lorsqu'un éclat étrange le stoppa tout à coup.

Là-bas, dans l'ombre, il eût pu jurer avoir vu briller un regard. Il aboya alors d'une voix tonitruante :

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! »

Il prit une torche au mur et s'approcha ensuite prudemment de la petite forme. À son grand étonnement, Drago s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant, blotti dans un coin de roche. Même de loin, on pouvait voir qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Incrédule, Malefoy s'avança tout en se demandant s'il ne devenait pas victime d'hallucination.

Comme la petite silhouette cachait son visage dans ses mains, il ne put le reconnaître. D'un ton un peu dur, il lui ordonna :

« Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? Allons, lève ta figure au lieu de te cacher bêtement. »

Lentement, l'enfant obéit et le plus âgé reconnut avec choc la petite fille qu'il avait soignée la veille de sa marque infamante sur la joue. Il vit également du premier coup d'œil que cela n'allait pas du tout : paralysée de tout son long, seules ses lèvres tremblaient à présent et ses traits étaient déformés par l'épouvante. Les yeux secs et rouges d'avoir versé trop de larmes qui avaient creusé ses joues, son visage d'une pâleur de craie, elle paraissait sur le point de défaillir.

Glacé au fond de lui, pour une fois, Malefoy ne sut quoi dire face à cette apparition inquiétante.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, elle tourna son regard bouleversé vers la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Et ce fut à ce moment que Drago comprit soudain ce que voulait dire l'expression : « avoir l'estomac noué ». Sensation physique dont il se serait bien passé de connaître la déplaisante signification.

Devant lui, la petite fille se tenait toujours prostrée par terre et le dardait toujours de son regard empli de désarroi. Il soupira. Que faire ? Comment était-il censé réagir dans une telle situation ?

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Assise dans un fauteuil en face du sien dans son boudoir personnel, Deborah Malefoy jeta un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-indifférent à son mari qui abordait un air grave. Après un court moment de silence suivant son récit sur l'accrochage du matin-même avec la petite esclave, elle parla enfin d'un ton ennuyé :

« Mon cher, j'avoue que tout cela me dépasse. Il y aurait évidemment des tas de solutions pour résoudre ce genre d'embarras. Le problème maintenant est de savoir ce que vous-même éprouvez pour cette petite. Si comme je le pense, vous y êtes plutôt attaché, il est sûr que cela ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche. Alors ?

-Oui j'avoue : je l'aime bien, déclara-t-il sans fard. C'est une mudain adorable en dépit de sa déplorable curiosité, et je serais fâché si nous nous trouvions obligés de lui faire du mal.

-Alors cela ne nous laisse pas beaucoup d'options, soupira la jeune femme. Ou bien nous lui lançons un sortilège d'oubliette, ou bien nous alourdissons les mesures de surveillance contre elle.

-Bah, au fond est-ce si grave ? Objecta-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait en parler autour d'elle à des étrangers. »

Car mis à part leur cercle d'intimes, c'est-à-dire pas grand-monde, personne n'était au courant des pratiques du couple Malefoy. On se doutait un peu de ce que Drago Malefoy faisait avec ses mudains, mais comme c'était un usage courant, on le remarquait à peine. Ce que les gens ignoraient, c'était le rôle que jouait Deborah dans le choix des mudains destinées à son mari. Pour éviter les fuites, tous les serviteurs étaient soumis sans concession au sortilège de langue-de-plomb.

Ce que les deux adultes redoutaient en fait, ce n'était pas tant que Naomi racontât sa mésaventure autour d'elle, mais plutôt qu'elle en parlât aux autres enfants et troublât le fragile équilibre au sein de leur foyer.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Et puis d'ailleurs, le sortilège d'oubliette serait la pire des solutions. Vu son état d'esprit actuel, cela causerait plus de dégâts que de biens.

-Mais vous venez dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir une miette de ce qui s'est passé, lui rappela-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il. Malheureusement il y a eu les hurlements de l'autre idiote, et les bruits de luttes parce que j'ai dû me bagarrer contre elle. Et lorsque j'ai trouvée la gamine ce matin, elle était extrêmement choquée. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à la calmer.

-Que lui avez-vous raconté ? S'intéressa Mrs Malefoy.

-Je lui ai dit que les cris qu'elle a entendus, c'étaient ceux de la mudain et que j'ai dû lui donner la fessée parce qu'elle m'avait désobéi pour une broutille quelconque. Et comme elle n'a vraiment pas été sage, j'ai été obligé de la corriger toute la nuit.

-Fut-elle dupe ? Questionna-t-elle hésitant entre l'incrédulité et l'amusement.

-Et bien… au fond je ne crois pas qu'elle ait ait bien compris le sens de ce qu'elle a entendu, alors dupe ou pas, elle a fini par admettre mon explication. La seule chose pour laquelle je me fais un peu de soucis, c'est pour dans quelques années, lorsqu'elle sera adolescente et qu'elle reviendra sur cet événement. Elle va certainement se poser des questions.

-Bah, fit Deborah en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main. D'ici là, on a largement le temps pour y réfléchir et aviser. Dans le pire des cas, il sera toujours possible de la faire taire à ce moment-là.

-Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire ma chérie, sourit enfin Drago. Au fait, je ne vous ai pas encore félicitée et remerciée pour ce magnifique présent que vous m'avez offert. Enfin une mudain qui possède un minimum de caractère !

-Oui certes, répliqua-t-elle avec un rire forcé. Mais si vous le voulez bien, essayez quand même de conserver celle-là un peu plus longtemps que les autres. »

À cette phrase, elle lui lança un regard appuyé et lourd d'un avertissement muet que Drago Malefoy comprit fort bien, mais auquel il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha d'elle, lui déposa un baiser aérien dans le cou, et s'écarta lentement. Elle n'avait pas bronché, ni fermé les yeux, se contentant de le regarder avec froideur. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin ironique, puis sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Et intérieurement, Deborah voulait vraiment que la mudain survive, car elle avait des projets pour elle, de grands projets…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Dimanche de Pâques**

Quelque part perdu au milieu d'une forêt épaisse sur un plateau escarpé de la Grande-Bretagne, un ermite contemplait tristement sa chapelle qui tombait en ruines, suite à un récent incendie. La toiture était presque entièrement calcinée et les murs commençaient dangereusement à se lézarder. Une telle négligence s'expliquait par le fait que le gouvernement moldu étant tombé avec l'ascension de Lord Voldemort, on n'envoyait plus du tout des contrôleurs pour vérifier l'état du patrimoine.

Les résultats de cette parcimonie se répercutaient directement sur les monuments historiques, debout depuis de nombreuses années mais qui avaient cruellement besoin de réhabilitations, voire de réparations. Les seuls demeures que Voldemort ménageait étaient en fait les palais royaux, constructions magnifiques et richement meublées.

Mais pour le reste, nul ne s'en souciait. L'ermite avait déjà assisté à des pillages des églises et des cathédrales, comme celle de Salisbury.

Ici par chance, l'endroit était trop pauvre et trop reculé pour intéresser les Mangemort et de ce fait, l'homme solitaire avait été tranquille. Ce n'était qu'un mois après la prise du pouvoir des sorciers, en se rendant par hasard, qu'il avait appris ce qui s'était passé. N'étant pas stupide, il ne tenta d'entamer une lutte stérile et inégale contre les sorciers qui, pour l'instant, étaient les plus forts.

Ce jour-là, fidèle à son habitude, il se rendit dans sa petite chapelle. À l'intérieur, seuls trois bancs tenaient encore à peu près debout, mais jamais le bonhomme n'aurait osé s'asseoir dessus, tant ils étaient rongés par les mites. Les vitraux en revanche, intacts par on ne sait quel miracle, avaient conservés la richesse de leurs couleurs. Les ornements n'étaient pas sans rappeler les motifs arabes dans les mosquées car il ne s'agissait que de figures symétriques aux multiples entrelacs, de motifs floraux et de rosaces lumineuses.

Au fond, l'autel, un simple socle de pierre, devait facilement avoir quelques centaines d'années de plus que lui, l'ermite.

Silencieusement, il s'agenouilla devant, à la limite du chœur, et se recueillit. Il pria longuement pour l'âme des victimes de cette guerre sanglante, il pria pour le salut des sorciers : « Pardonnez-leur mon Père car ils ne savent pas ce qu'il font », et il pria enfin en célébration du Dimanche de Pâques, jour plein d'espoir qui avait vu s'accomplir le miracle de la résurrection du Christ.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au même moment, à Whitehall, Voldemort discutait avec son plus fidèle et efficace serviteur : Severus Rogue. Leur conversation fut courte.

« Puisque cette idiote refuse de parler, nous verrons bien si après un an passé chez les Malefoy elle se montrera aussi rétive. »

Du fait de ses dons extraordinaires pour la légimencie, il n'y avait aucun secret qui eût pu échappé à la surveillance aiguë Voldemort. Celui-ci savait donc fort bien tout ce que le couple Malefoy s'évertuait à cacher au monde entier.

Aucun secret, sauf un. Le seul pour lequel il aurait voué son âme pourrie.

« Ne craignez-vous pas qu'elle meure de mauvais traitement ? Interrogea soudain Rogue.

-Je la surveillerais de près, répondit Voldemort. Et lorsqu'elle commencera à donner des signes de faiblesses, je l'arracherai de sa prison et je lui proposerai de nouveau notre marché. »

Rogue se retira après une courbette. Arrivé dehors, il s'autorisa les pensées sulfureuses qui lui venaient à la fin de chacun de leurs entretiens. Mais que Voldemort soupçonnât soupçonna l'existence de telles idées dans le cerveau de son Mangemort, et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Car au fond, l'ex-maître ès potions savait très bien pourquoi son maître s'obstinait dans ses folles recherches et s'acharnait sur cette pauvre fille.

Bien qu'il s'en défendît farouchement, le grand Seigneur de Ténèbres craignait terriblement que son plus grand ennemi Harry Potter ne fût pas réellement mort.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quels projets Deborah réserve-t-elle à notre petite Hermione ? Mystère… tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas propre.

Pour ceux que le manque de « détails croustillants » aurait déçu à propos la scène de viol entre Malefoy et Hermione, je suis désolée mais dans ce domaine-là, je préfère la suggestion. Décrire la scène dans les détails ne me tentait franchement pas.

Bon, j'espère ne vous avoir pas trop ennuyés. Bisous et bonne semaine, le prochain chapitre chapitre devrait être publié dans quinze jours si tout va bien.


	3. Le printemps: Octave de Pâques

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : réduite à un statut quasi équivalent à celui d'un meuble, Hermione est achetée, puis offerte à Drago Malefoy par son étrange épouse. Commence pour elle alors une longue chute aux enfers qui semble n'aboutir qu'à la desctruction certaine de son être. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et la rédemption peut se retrouver en très peu de chose...

**Parole de l'auteur:** bon, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de blablater aujourd'hui. Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé une review, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quatre saisons

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Première partie : le printemps

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Octave de Pâques**

Les jours qui suivirent l'horrible nuit de vendredi, Naomi était devenue sage comme une image. Elle répondait quand on l'appelait, acquiesçait à tout qu'on lui disait et obéissait à tous les ordres qu'on lui donnait. Même Deborah ne trouva aucun sujet de se plaindre d'elle.

La raison à cette subite transformation, était que le lendemain même de cette épreuve, Drago Malefoy l'avait longuement et sévèrement réprimandée pour son indiscipline. Et sept jours plus tard, la fillette portait encore les marques de son « sermon » sur son dos. « Qui aime bien, châtie bien », disait-on. Que dire alors de ceux qui aimaient bien châtier ?

Naturellement, la petite fille n'avait rien dit à personne et avait été pour ainsi dire, sommée d'oublier l'incident auquel elle n'aurait jamais dû assister

De toute manière, elle n'eut guère l'occasion de ruminer ces sombres événements car elle était sans cesse requise par mille et un travaux que l'on confiait toujours aux enfants : nettoyage de l'argenterie, cueillettes dans les bois avoisinants, menus ouvrages de coutures et de broderie. Ces tâches, ennuyeuses et délicates, auraient pu être confiées à des elfes à la patience infinie, mais posséder des mudains comme esclaves était un nouveau signe extérieur de richesse et prestige, c'est pourquoi on aimait bien en avoir beaucoup, même si c'était pour leur faire faire des choses inutiles.

Quant aux elfes de maison, on leur donnait plutôt des grosses besognes pénibles qu'eux seuls pouvaient réaliser, aidés parfois par un esclave récalcitrant en guise de punition.

Le reste du personnel s'occupait soit du ménage, soit de la cuisine, soit des courses à faire à l'extérieur, soit de transmettre des messages en même temps que les hiboux. En résumé, personne ne s'ennuyait au manoir Malefoy.

Le premier lundi suivant le lundi de Pâques, Naomi se trouvait seule dans la salle de couture. Elle brodait des perles sur un plastron de robe de Lady Malefoy. Une tâche ingrate et minutieuse qui requérait une précision quasi parfaite et n'avançait vraiment pas vite. Naomi s'apprêtait ainsi à bâiller pour la cinquième fois en une minute lorsque soudain, elle fut distraite de son ouvrage par un chuchotement peu discret :

« Psst… Naomi !

Sursautant elle se retournant et aperçut Simon qui la regardait par l'entrebâillement de la porte, un sourire malicieux collé sur son visage fluet. Soufflant de soulagement, la fillette posa une main sur son cœur et souffla, l'air faussement fâché :

-Idiot ! Tu m'as fait peur. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Ben, fit-il tout penaud. Mon sorcier est venu rendre visite au tien et il m'a emmené avec lui.

-C'est cool ! Mais comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ?

-J'ai demandé à des gens et ils m'ont dit que tu étais là alors je suis venu te chercher. Tu viens ? On va aller dans le jardin et tu me raconteras la fin de l'histoire que tu avais commencée la semaine dernière.

-Simon, hésita-t-elle à contrecœur. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je suis censée finir ça avant huit heures.

-Bah, tu le reprendras plus tard, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Vu la tête de l'ouvrage, une heure de plus ou de moins, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Au pire, je t'aiderai.

-M'aider ? Toi ? Tu veux rire ! S'exclama Naomi en s'esclaffant elle-même.

-Pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua-t-il un peu vexé.

Ne voulant pas le froisser outre mesure, elle reprit d'un ton plus sérieux :

-Mais de toute façon, il y a un autre problème : si je me fais attraper, ils me battront.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui.

-Mince alors ! Mais… oh tiens ! J'ai une idée : on n'aura qu'à se mettre près des saules pleureurs comme ça si quelqu'un vient, tu pourras te cacher derrière.

-Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plein d'espoir.

-Mais oui ! Assura-t-il plein d'enthousiasme. Allez, viens. En plus tu es toute pâlichonne, ça veut dire que tu as besoin de prendre l'air ! »

Là-dessus, il prit la main de Naomi qui se laissa entraîner, ravie comme à l'heure de la récréation de l'école. Ils traversèrent les couloirs – heureusement vides – en trottinant sans prêter attention à la somptueuse décoration du logis. Très vite, ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur où le ciel, un peu voilé, dissipait peu de chaleur. Les buissons et les feuilles d'arbres frémissaient sous la caresse d'un vent léger. Naomi frissonna légèrement, mais il ne faisait pas froid.

Les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers la petite mare qu'ils avaient vue l'autre jour. Ils s'assirent confortablement sur l'herbe moelleuse derrière le rideau fluide et feuillu des branchages d'un saule pleureur. Immédiatement, Simon pressa son amie de questions et celle-ci lui raconta alors l'histoire des Dix Plaies d'Égypte, aussi fidèlement qu'elle s'en souvenait.

À la fin, comme il demeurait songeur, elle le taquina :

« Bah, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états à cause des bestioles dégoûtantes qui ont rongé le pays de Pharaon. Ce n'est qu'une histoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Riposta-t-il. C'est peut-être vrai.

Comme elle affichait un rictus dubitatif et un peu narquois, il reprit d'un ton plus enfiévré :

-C'est peut-être même l'histoire qui se répète ! Réfléchis deux secondes, tous les éléments sont là : nous, on est les Hébreux réduits en esclavage eux les sorciers, ce sont les Égyptiens et le pharaon, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres dont ils parlent tout le temps.

-Et notre sauveur, Moïse ? Glissa-t-elle avec un brin de moquerie.

-Justement ! Pépia le garçonnet. Depuis que je suis avec mon sorcier, des fois, je les entends parler d'un autre sorcier qui s'était opposé à eux et qui a disparu aujourd'hui on ne sait pas trop où. C'est peut-être lui. En plus, Moïse était lui-même Égyptien, et il a dû s'exiler longtemps de son pays parce qu'il avait tué un autre Égyptien qui maltraitait un Hébreu. Et c'est dans le désert qu'il a rencontré Dieu. »

Naomi faillit hausser les épaules et balancer une réponse cinglante mais se retint soudain. Quoique paraissant rocambolesques au premier abord, les faits que lui avait exposés Simon étaient en fait plutôt troublants. Par bien des aspects, on ne pouvait nier une certaine similitude entre la légende Hébraïque et leur situation actuelle. Mais de là à parler d'histoire qui se répète ? Naomi secoua résolument la tête, rejetant la dangereuse illusion.

« Non Simon, c'est impossible. Il y a trop de différences. En Égypte, les Hébreux étaient maltraités pour leur foi. Or, aujourd'hui peut-on dire que nous autres mudains, sommes les dignes martyrs de l'une religion ? Non. C'est même plutôt l'inverse : de nos jours, c'est nous qui avons martyrisé la foi.

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, elle poursuivit en le coupant dans son élan :

-Laisse-moi finir. De plus, parmi nous, il n'y a pas que des personnes sans pouvoirs, comme nous deux, mais il y a aussi d'autre sorciers, je l'ai déjà remarqué.

-Oui, mais tu sais pourquoi ces sorciers-là sont rejetés ? C'est parce que leurs parents_ sont _eux-même des personnes sans pouvoirs.

-D'accord, mais même en admettant tout cela, il y a une autre coquille : celui qui est censé nous sauver, moi je le connais : c'est un certain Potter. Je le sais parce que j'ai déjà entendu des serviteurs en discuter entre eux. Et bien figure-toi qu'il est mort !

-Pas possible, fit-il bouche bée.

-Si, si, il est mort, tué par des maléfices. On n'a pas retrouvé son corps, mais tout le monde l'a vu tomber le jour de la grande bataille.

-Ah oui ! Mais ça, ça ne veut rien dire, se buta Simon, car tant qu'on n'a pas retrouvé son corps, rien ne nous prouve qu'il est vraiment mort. C'est même exactement comme Moïse : lui aussi on l'a cru mort très longtemps, jusqu'au jour où il est réapparu en Égypte pour sauver les Hébreux ! »

Naomi renonça à essayer d'avoir le dernier mot. Son ami semblait si fermement convaincu de la réalité de ses utopies, qu'elle ne voulait pas insister dans une discussion qui risquait de tourner stupidement au vinaigre. À la place, elle préféra changer de sujet :

-Bon, et puis sinon, ça ne va pas trop mal chez ton sorcier ?

-Ben non, répondit-il comme s'étonnant tout seul. C'est plutôt le contraire : il est très gentil avec moi, il m'offre des friandises et même des fois il joue avec moi.

-C'est vrai ? Tu as de la chance. Nous, on est tout le temps obligé de travailler, bouda-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? Mais tu sais, j'ai remarqué dans la maison de mon sorcier, il n'y a pas de femme ni d'enfants, il n'y a que des serviteurs, que des hommes. Alors peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement envie d'adopter un enfant.

Brusquement, Naomi se rappela alors la façon dont ce fameux sorcier avait regardé Simon, un regard qui l'avait tant hérissée. Elle frissonna de nouveau, toujours sans comprendre pourquoi.

-Mmh. . . peut-être oui », répondit-elle d'un ton incertain.

Lady Malefoy apparut soudain, sortant de la maison pour pénétrer dans le jardin, l'air fort agité. Après avoir regardé plusieurs fois de droite à gauche, d'une voix qui tonna jusqu'à comme l'orage, elle beugla :

-Naomi !

Et la pauvre Naomi pâlit en un instant avant de se mettre à trembler comme une feuille. Comprenant que son amie avait des ennuis, Simon se redressa et l'invectiva silencieusement :

-Vite, lève-toi ! Je vais te ramener à ton atelier. »

Trop choquée pour répondre, la fillette lui obéit, au bord des larmes. Vif comme l'éclair, Simon la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la maison en restant soigneusement à couvert des buissons. Pendant ce temps Deborah, après avoir balayé le jardin du regard, s'avança résolument vers l'étang où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

Contournant soigneusement sa trajectoire, Simon emmena son amie, non pas vers la véranda, mais sur le côté où il n'y avait que des fenêtres. Le garçonnet constata avec soulagement qu'elles étaient suffisamment basses pour qu'ils puissent y accéder. Ce serait facile !

Il vérifia tout d'abord que la voie était libre, jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond du jardin. Pour l'instant, la femme était assez éloignée et leur tournait le dos. Mais il fallait s'activer avant qu'elle revînt sur ses pas. Prenant Naomi par les épaules, il lui chuchota :

« Tiens-toi prête, je vais casser les vitres.

Effarée par une telle folie, celle-ci se dégagea en lui répliquant d'une voix étranglée :

-Quoi ! Mais tu es fou, elle va nous entendre.

-C'est la seule solution ! Si nous passons par la véranda, elle entendra nos pas sur les dalles, et nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps de marcher lentement sur la pointe des pieds. »

Mais en même temps qu'ils disaient ces paroles, tous deux jetèrent un regard désespéré vers les impitoyables fenêtres qui barraient le passage de leurs grands vitraux impavides. Car au fond, tous deux savaient qu'ils risquaient de se faire prendre en brisant les vitres. Comme ils auraient souhaité qu'elles disparaissent tout simplement.

À peine eurent-ils formulé ce souhait, qu'il s'exauça dans la seconde.

Sous leurs yeux exorbités, la fenêtre disparu entièrement comme par enchantement, ne laissant qu'un trou qui avait conservé sa forme. Éberluée, Naomi balbutia :

« Qu… qu'est-ce que… ?

-Plus tard ! Trancha alors Simon. Faut pas moisir ici ! Profitons-en tant que la voie est libre. Grimpe ! »

Ni une ni deux, tandis que le garçon lui faisait la courte échelle, Naomi s'exécuta et se glissa à l'intérieur, atterrissant dans un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sans perdre de temps, elle aida également son ami qui avait agrippé le rebord, à se hisser à son tour. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Devant, se trouvaient l'escalier central et le hall donnant sur l'extérieur, et à droite le couloir continuait sur plusieurs mètres, bordé de portes sur les deux côtés. Sans un mot, Simon la reprit par la main, prit le chemin de droite et ils coururent de toutes leurs forces vers les communs qui se situaient au Nord.

Étourdie, Naomi suivait Simon sans se poser de question, faisant plus confiance à son sens de l'orientation qu'au sien propre.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs salles, en prenant le soin de refermer les portes derrière. Les rares personnes qu'ils croisèrent relevaient parfois la tête à leur arrivée, mais ne s'intéressèrent pas à eux. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un virage, les deux enfants, davantage poursuivis par la malchance que par la dame Malefoy, percutèrent soudain quelqu'un.

« Argh !

-Ouille ! »

Ils tombèrent tous les trois, heureusement sans s'écraser mutuellement, ni trop se faire mal. Ils ne se reconnurent pas au premier abord. Alors que Naomi tournait les yeux vers Simon pour voir s'il n'avait rien, la personne qu'ils avaient fait tomber se remit debout et leur jeta un regard irrité. Mais Simon se frottait le coude en grimaçant car en tombant, il se l'était assez violemment cogné contre le mur.

Les deux fuyards sursautèrent soudain en entendant une voix courroucée claquer comme un fouet :

« Vous ne pourriez faire attention, non ? On n'a pas idée de galoper comme ça dans les couloirs ! »

Cette voix familière fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur Naomi qui devina aussitôt _qui_ se trouvait là : c'était la prisonnière qu'elle avait entendue une semaine auparavant alors que Drago Malefoy la « corrigeait » pour sa prétendue désobéissance. Stupéfaite, elle releva la tête pour voir enfin qui elle était.

C'était une jeune fille de pas plus de vingt ans, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et qui les considérait de façon peu amène. Son abondante chevelure brune retombait en boucles indomptables sur ses épaules et ses yeux marron aux surprenants reflets de la forêt, brillaient d'une lueur sagace. Sa robe sans manches, avec un col arrondi, la grandissait et affinait sa taille, tout en retombant à ses pieds en plis gracieux et évasés.

Et lorsque la fillette eut tout d'un coup identifié son visage, ce fut le double choc !

Devant elle, se tenait la princesse qu'ils avaient croisée il y a des mois dans leur propre cellule, à Azkaban. Tournant la tête vers son petit compagnon, Naomi constata que lui aussi, à son air abasourdi, l'avait reconnue.

Agacée par ces figures ahuries qui la dévisageaient, Hermione se radoucit brusquement en apercevant une marque hideuse qui déformait le visage de la petite. C'était cette pauvre gosse que l'abominable Mrs Malefoy avait brutalisée vendredi dernier. De loin, c'était déjà une vraie pitié, mais alors de près, le spectacle était à pleurer car sans la marque, on voyait bien que la petite fille était gracieuse et incroyablement pétillante.

Il fallait être vraiment abject et minable comme cette épouse vicieuse, pour vouloir détruire la beauté avec autant de méchanceté.

D'une voix plus douce, elle gourmanda les enfants sans dureté :

« Bon, ce n'est pas bien grave après tout, mais tâchez d'être prudents.

-Oui madame, marmonnèrent les enfants.

-Au fait vous allez où comme ça ?

Sentant son courage se raffermir face à la bienveillance de la jeune fille, Simon répondit :

-Nous devons retourner à l'atelier de couture avant que Mrs Malefoy ne s'aperçoive…

-NAOMI ! » Mugit brutalement une voix derrière eux.

Tous trois tressaillirent en parfaite synchronisation. À l'autre bout du couloir opposé à eux, la redoutable femme surgit tel un diable hors d'une boîte, rouge et suante. Ses cheveux semblaient crépiter de toutes les étincelles de l'enfer. Mais le plus effrayant était ses yeux : noirs et dilatés, ils lançaient des flammes qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles de l'enfer. En voyant ainsi leur poursuivante débouler à toute vitesse, Naomi et Simon crurent bien leur dernière heure arrivée.

C'est alors que le secours vint, magnifique et inespéré.

Sans leur laisser le temps de se liquéfier sur place, la princesse les attrapa soudain par les épaules et les tira en arrière, se plaçant ainsi sans hésiter devant les enfants menacés. Rapidement, elle leur chuchota :

« Ne bougez pas et laissez-moi faire. »

Trop transis pour réfléchir, ils ne purent qu'acquiescer du chef. Au point où ils en étaient, ils étaient trop heureux de remettre leur confiance entre les mains d'une adulte la responsabilité de leur protection.

Celle-ci, nullement impressionnée par l'aura de fureur qui se dégageait de Deborah, Hermione fit front et regarda bien en face la mégère qui s'était arrêtée devant elle. D'une voix faussement enjouée, la princesse l'apostropha sans complexe :

« Bien le bonjour ma chère, je vois que vous êtes plutôt en forme ce matin. Comme je vous envie ! Moi qui suis si fatiguée par ces folles nuits que je passe en ce moment.

Là-dessus, elle lui décocha un sourire ironique qui fit admirablement son effet. De rouge, Mrs Malefoy devint brique. Peinant à maîtriser sa voix, elle répliqua avec véhémence :

-Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes Sang-de-bourbe ! Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre avec toi, mais pour récupérer cette petite insolente que tu caches derrière ton dos !

-Que je cache derrière mon dos ? S'exclama Hermione toute vertu dehors. Mais pas du tout ma chère, loin de moi l'idée de la cacher. Tenez la voilà, vous voyez que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous la voler.

Mais tout en présentant la fillette, sa poigne se faisait ferme sur son épaule. Naomi se sentait rassurée par ce contact, cet appui indéfectible de la jeune fille qui la prenait sous son aile.

-C'est parfait ! Grinça Deborah. Donne-la moi maintenant.

-Attendez une minute, objecta Hermione, je perçois comme un malentendu : c'est contre elle que vous êtes fâchée ?

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, maudite impure ! Cracha-t-elle, puis reprenant en direction de Naomi : Quant à toi, je vais t'apprendre à déserter ton travail, tu t'imagines peut-être que ces perles vont se coudre toutes seules ?

-Permettez ma bonne femme que j'intervienne, la coupa son adversaire. Cette petite n'a pas quitté son travail, c'est moi qui l'en ai arrachée.

-Pardon ? S'écria Deborah au bord de l'apoplexie.

Alors, Hermione répéta lentement en détachant chaque syllabe comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant obtus :

-J'ai dit que c'est moi qui ai demandé à la fillette de me suivre. La chose est-elle compréhensible ? »

Abasourdie, Naomi fixa alors la princesse comme si elle était folle. Celle-ci affichait un air déterminé et glacial. Mais l'enfant n'était pas la seule que cette déclaration avait médusée : de leurs côtés, Simon n'osait plus relever la tête de ses pieds et Mrs Malefoy, blême comme un linge, n'en menait pas large. Rejetant alors sa colère contre celle qui lui tenait tête, elle attaqua d'un ton aiguë :

« Ah, vraiment ? C'est toi qui l'en as arrachée. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as détourné cette enfant de son travail alors qu'il y en a tant à faire ? J'ai un plastron de perles qui doit être achevé pour demain sans faute, et je ne tolère pas que les fainéants sabotent le travail en dérangeant ceux qui le font ! C'est clair ?

-C'est moi la fainéante ? Répliqua Hermione d'un ton doucereux. Rappelez-moi donc qui m'a amenée ici au fait. »

Il y avait à cet instant sur le visage de la princesse, quelque chose qui la rendait beaucoup plus impressionnante que toute la fureur luciférienne de son ennemie. La dame Malefoy rougit de nouveau, puis pâlit, sa rage lui coupant jusqu'à la parole. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, la jeune fille enchaîna tout de suite après :

« Du reste, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu, je vais vous dire pourquoi j'ai appelé votre petite ouvrière : je m'inquiétais pour sa joue.

À ce moment, machinalement, Naomi porta sa main contre sa chair flétrie. Oubliant momentanément sa rancœur, Deborah répéta avec stupéfaction :

-Sa joue ?

-Oui, sa joue ! » Affirma Hermione, puis d'un ton plus sévère : « Les brûlures au troisième degré Mrs Malefoy, peuvent être très dangereuses si on ne les traite pas comme il faut : elles peuvent cicatriser très mal, s'infecter, se boursoufler, entraîner une crise de septicémie foudroyante, et puis finalement la mort ! Vous le saviez ça bien sûr, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que vous ne lui avez administré aucun soin depuis près de dix jours.

Et comme la mère Malefoy paraissait ahurie, Hermione laissa soudain échapper un petit rire faussement confus avant de renchérir d'un ton acerbe :

-Oh ! Mais c'est vrai, j'avais oublié : vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, vous n'êtes qu'une sorcière après tout.

-Pardon ? Fit-elle pour la seconde fois.

-J'ai dit que vous n'étiez qu'une sorcière. Pire encore : vous êtes une sorcière de Sang-pur, la crème de l'ignorance, le summum de l'inanité.

Et avant que Deborah n'eût pu répliquer, Hermione reprit de la même voix méprisante :

-Vous avez de la chance Mrs Malefoy. Vous avez de la chance que j'aie pu examiner et soigner correctement cette petite avant que les choses ne s'aggravent. Et vous avez de la chance qu'il y ait des moldus et des enfants de moldus parmi vos gens qui savent ces choses-là et qui pourront ainsi vous sauver la face toutes les fois où votre incompétence vous fera commettre des faux pas.

Suffoquée par l'indignation, Deborah ne put que lâcher par bribes :

-Que… quelle audace ! Quelle impudence! Quelle effronterie! Mon… mon mari sera informé de cela ! Faîtes-moi confiance. »

Là-dessus, elle tourna brusquement les talons, mais ses paroles n'inquiétèrent pas Hermione d'un iota.

En vérité, jamais elle n'aurait tenu un discours d'une telle teneur au chef Malefoy. En revanche, sa femme, elle ne la craignait pas. Faible, colérique et vaniteuse, ce genre d'esprit mesquin, elle savait comment les prendre et les dominer.

Elle ne redoutait pas ses insultes sans consistances, ni ses colères qui n'étaient que feux de paille, et encore moins ses menaces dérisoires. En effet, comme théoriquement Hermione appartenait à Drago Malefoy, Deborah n'avait pas le droit de toucher un seul de ses cheveux, un des aspects bien pratiques de la loi sur les mudains.

Comme quoi, rien de plus utile que connaître les règlements à fond pour mieux les manipuler.

Un fois que l'ogresse fut partie, la princesse se tourna vers les deux enfants qui n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot. D'une voix calme, elle leur déclara :

« Bon, je ne peux pas vous raccompagner jusqu'à l'atelier, mais vous n'êtes plus très loin à présent. Vous prenez juste le premier escalier à gauche qui descend, et vous y êtes. Ça ira ?

-Oui madame, gazouillèrent les deux enfants.

-Merci madame, rajouta timidement Naomi éperdue de reconnaissance.

-Oui, merci madame, renchérit Simon.

La princesse sourit et répondit gracieusement :

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione, vous savez.

Ils hochèrent la tête, ravis de cette petite faveur.

-Moi, je m'appelle Simon, dit-il joyeusement.

-Et moi, Naomi.

Hermione leur répondit aimablement et voulut prendre congé d'eux. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'en retournât, la fillette posa soudain la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Hermione, est-ce que c'était vous que Mr Malefoy a puni vendredi dernier ?

Interloqués, les deux autres personnes présentes considérèrent Naomi sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Rosissant dans la crainte de se tromper, cette dernière poursuivit néanmoins bravement :

-Enfin, je veux dire : vendredi dernier – de la semaine dernière quoi – une des mudains aurait désobéi à Drago Malefoy et du coup pour la punir, il l'a gardée toute la nuit dans une pièce secrète avec lui. Après je ne pense pas trop que ce soit… euh ! »

À l'entente de ces mots innocents qui avaient résumé naïvement sa cruelle mésaventure, le visage de Hermione se décomposa littéralement. Perturbée par cette transformation brutale, Naomi s'était aussitôt interrompue, commençant à regretter d'avoir parler. Puis, sans qu'elle s'y attendît, la jeune femme la saisit soudain brusquement par les épaules et l'interrogea d'une voix dure :

« Comment sais-tu cela ? Qui t'a mise au courant ?

Pétrifiée, la petite fille ne pouvait piper mot. Simon s'approcha vivement, saisi d'inquiétude mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste. Exaspérée, elle secoua la gamine comme un prunier et répéta presque en haussant le ton :

-Réponds-moi : que sais-tu exactement et qui t'en a parlé ?

-P-personne, balbutia-t-elle. Je… je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire normalement mais… j'étais là, j'étais de l'autre côté de la pièce, derrière la porte du couloir.

Hermione la libéra enfin, l'air atterré, et Naomi se frotta les bras engourdis. Après un temps de réflexion, la plus âgée posa une autre question d'une voix grave :

-Et… qu'est-ce que tu as vu précisément ?

-Rien, rien du tout, se défendit-elle hâtivement. La porte était bien fermée, mais j'ai entendu des voix et… des cris, acheva-t-elle d'un ton cassé.

La concernée soupira.

-Monsieur Malefoy m'a dit que c'était parce qu'une servante s'était montrée impertinente qu'il avait dû la corriger lui-même. C'est vrai ? S'enquit l'enfant.

Alors pour une fois, Hermione put enfin rétorquer sèchement :

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

Ensuite, elle s'agenouilla et reprit la petite par les épaules avant de lui commander fermement :

-Maintenant écoute-moi bien Naomi. Ne parle plus jamais de cela, ni à moi ni à personne, compris ? Tu n'étais pas censée assister à cette scène, et tu n'es même pas censée savoir qu'elle a existé, c'est clair ? Alors à partir de maintenant oublie-la ! Oublie ce que tu as vu ou entendu, oublie les explications de Malefoy, oublie jusqu'à l'existence de cette nuit ! Il ne s'est rien passé, tu entends ? Rien du tout. »

Trop intimidée pour répondre, Naomi hocha la tête convulsivement. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que la jeune femme qui l'empoignait, cherchait moins à convaincre la petite fille qu'à se convaincre elle-même.

À la fin, Hermione relâcha l'enfant, se redressa et salua brièvement les deux petits personnages avant de poursuivre son chemin dans la direction opposée à la leur. Sans un mot, ils retournèrent à la salle de couture. En chemin, Simon fit simplement remarquer sa compagne :

« Tu as blessé la princesse.

-C'est Hermione, rectifia machinalement Naomi. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que cela la peinerait autant. En même temps, c'est bizarre parce que c'est la troisième personne qui me répète que je dois impérativement oublier la soirée de vendredi dernier.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé vendredi dernier ? S'enquit-il avec curiosité.

-Oh c'est vrai ! Je ne t'ai pas raconté. »

Naomi lui narra alors son étrange aventure du dimanche de Pâques. Elle ne le savait pas, mais comme elle avait évoqué l'affaire à Hermione et ce, juste devant lui, Simon avait été mis indirectement au courant du secret. Et donc, de par ses nombreuses propriétés complexes, le sortilège de Langue-de-Plomb l'avait englobé lui aussi. Ce fut pourquoi elle put lui tout raconter librement sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

À la fin, comme il paraissait songeur, elle lui livra son point de vue :

« D'un côté, je n'arrive absolument pas à deviner ce qu'il s'est passé et de l'autre, il y a ce que m'a dit Monsieur Malefoy. Mais si cela s'est passé vraiment comme il l'a dit, pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé de me taire et de le cacher comme si c'était quelque chose de honteux ? Et surtout, pourquoi Hermione m'a donné _exactement_ les mêmes ordres ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle eu peur lorsque j'en ai parlé ?

-Peut-être qu'elle a eu honte, suggéra Simon.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la salle. Naomi répondit vivement :

-Oui, jusque là ce serait très logique, mais ce qui ne l'est plus, c'est que Monsieur Malefoy _aussi _me demande d'oublier.

-Peut-être que lui aussi a eu honte. Peut-être qu'en la punissant, il s'est montré trop violent et que du coup, il préfère que cela ne sache pas. »

La fillette fit la moue, peu convaincue par ces explications bancales. Simon n'insista pas. À la place, il tint sa promesse : prenant une autre aiguille, il aida son amie dans sa corvée. Comme son sorcier restait jusqu'à huit heures et demi, il avait largement le temps de l'aider. Après que Naomi lui eût montré le maniement de l'aiguille, il s'attaqua au bas de la robe qui avait besoin qu'on reprenne les perles qui pendaient disgracieusement.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se rendit à la réserve jouxtant l'immense buanderie où étaient stockés tous les produits d'entretien et d'hygiène. L'endroit était tenue et dirigé d'une main de fer par une accorte servante vêtue de vêtements communs et d'un tablier blanc. Une petite poignée d'autres esclaves s'occupait de trier, de ranger et d'entretenir tout ce matériel. Prenant une inspiration, Hermone se dirigea vers la supérieur de petit groupe.

Celle-ci la reçut avec un sourire aimable.

« Bonjour ma petite. Il vous faut quelque chose ?

-Oui, des serviettes hygiéniques s'il-vous-plaît, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de prendre un ton détaché.

-Ah oui, fit-elle avec un hochement de tête entendu. Je vais vous trouver ça. Eva ! Appela-t-elle.

Une jeune fille d'à peu près quinze ans s'approcha, un bonnet blanc et modeste lui emprisonnant la totalité de sa chevelure, le teint excessivement pâle et des yeux bleu délavé, bordés de cils clairs.

-Oui, demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire qui démentait son physique effacé.

-Ramène-nous un pack de serviettes, c'est pour la petite-là.

-Bien m'dame ! Consentit-elle.

Elle courut en sautillant vers des étagères dans le fond de la salle. Elle en revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit paquet dans les mains qu'elle posa sur le comptoir.

-Et voilà un pack de serviettes tout neuf ! Il vous faut autre chose ?

-Merci Eva, ça ira. Dénia gentiment la servante. Tu peux retourner à ton travail.

-Ouaip.

Là-dessus, sans se le faire dire deux fois, Eva s'éloigna et retourna à ses occupations. Puis, l'autre se tourna vers Hermione :

-Voilà, vous avez donc sept serviettes conçues magiquement pour tenir pendant vingt-quatre heures chacune. Après, il faut les changer. Normalement avec ça, tu es parée pour toute la semaine. Et ensuite, pour les autres mois, c'est simple : à chaque fois tu auras ce petit tracas, tu reviendras t'adresser ici, on te donnera toujours ce qu'il faut. C'est un peu contraignant mais c'est pour faciliter la gestion, et nous sommes toutes logées à la même enseigne. Ça ira quand même ?

-Oui bien sûr, opina Hermione en prenant le précieux paquet.

-Ah, une chose encore que j'ai failli oublier : est-ce que tu peux aussi me donner ton prénom ?

-Ça aussi c'est pour la gestion ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui, en quelque sorte, fit-elle avec amusement. C'est pour éviter les abus.

-D'accord je comprends, se plia-t-elle. Alors c'est Hermione. Hermione Granger.

Elle remarqua alors un tressaillement étrange de la part de son interlocutrice à l'entente de son nom. Mais celle-ci se ressaisit presque aussitôt et la remercia avec bonne humeur :

-Très bien, merci. »

La joviale bonne femme inscrivit le nom et le prénom de la jeune fille sur un registre, dans une liste déjà bien remplie. Soulagée, Hermione sortit de la salle avec ses serviette, sous le regard gêné et chargé de remords de la servante qui l'avait accueillie.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au même moment, Drago Malefoy écoutait – ou plutôt supportait – le discours de son ami en face de lui. Installés dans la bibliothèque avec d'autres relations autour d'un thé, le petit groupe avait beaucoup discuté de choses et d'autres : de leur travail au ministère, des derniers massacres auxquels ils avaient assistés et de la qualité de plus en plus médiocre des capes de luxe qu'ils achetaient au prix de plusieurs salaires du simple personnel d'entretien.

Insensiblement, le sujet avait dérivé aux mudains.

Du fait, Jude Pucey, cousin d'un certain Adrian Pucey, ne se lassait pas de vanter les qualités de son récent achat :

« J'adore ce bambin ! C'est une perle ! Jamais je n'étais tombé jusqu'alors sur un trésor pareil.

-À ce point-là ? Interrogea Théodore Nott avec un regard sceptique.

-Et même plus encore ! S'enflamma-t-il. J'hésite à aller plus loin. Il est si adorable, si innocent et si plein de vie que ce serait dommage de gâcher tout cela par trop de précipitation. Je n'ai pas envie de m'en séparer trop vite.

Et devant les grimaces dégoûtées ou ennuyées de son entourage, il éclata d'un rire franc et sonore.

-Allons, ne faîtes pas ces têtes de puritains, cela vous sied au plus mal ! Vous croyez que ce que vous faîtes avec vos femelles, c'est plus honorable ?

Tous eurent le bon goût de paraître légèrement embarrassés, mais Goyle répliqua d'un ton sardonique :

« Je ne comprendrai jamais tes goûts, Jude.

-Vous le zoophile, on ne vous a pas sonnés !

Il y eut quelques petits rires sauf chez Goyle qui ignorait ce que voulait dire « zoophile ». Laissant les autres s'esclaffer entre eux, Drago se pencha vers Jude et lui dit alors à voix basse:

-Tout de même j'ai bien observé tes « mignons » cette année. Et j'en ai vu défiler beaucoup depuis janvier_._

-Oh toi Malefoy, tu peux parler ! Lui chuchota-t-il sur le même ton. Dis-moi, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait encore une nouvelle « recrue ». Et c'est la quantième ce mois-ci ? La deuxième ? La troisième ?

-La première vu que nous sommes passé au mois de mai depuis près d'une semaine, répondit Lord Malefoy sans se troubler.

Ils ricanèrent à nouveau ensemble, en prenant garde cependant à ne pas être entendus.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le soir-même, Deborah Malefoy reçut la servante qui s'occupait de la gestion de la réserve des produits d'entretien. Celle-ci, l'air nerveuse, lorsqu'elle la dame lui donna l'autorisation de parler, débita rapidement :

« Voilà, comme vous me l'avez demandé, je viens vous signaler que Hermione Granger a bien pris des serviettes hygiéniques ce mois-ci.

-Très bien, merci Rebecca », se contenta de répondre Deborah.

Elle renvoya sa servante d'un geste machinal.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était s'armer de patience.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Un chapitre plus court que le précédent je sais, je suis vraiment trop nulle en gestion. Bon, j'espère que cela vous aura plu quand même. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end. Comme d'habitude, je publierai le prochain chapitre dans quinze jours.


	4. Le printemps: l'Ascension

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** une semaine après l'horrible scène dont elle fut accidentellement témoin, Naomi retrouve enfin Simon, plus pétulant que jamais. Et par un concours de circonstances inhabituelles, tous deux rencontrent enfin la "princesse" d'Azkaban qui les protège contre la menace Deborah Malefoy. Mais sans qu'aucun ne le sache, insensiblement, un piège mortel se referme sur chacun d'entre eux...

**Parole de l'auteur **: toujours rien à dire… à part des remerciements pour toutes celles m'ayant envoyé une review. Ah si ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans quinze jours, comme d'hab'. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous.

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Any Black : **merci pour ta review très encourageante. Je suis contente que cette nouvelle fic te plaise. Après Cas de Peste, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien de se changer un peu les idées. ;) Bon, j'espère que la suite sera la hauteur ! '-_- Bonne lecture.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quatre saisons

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Première partie : le printemps

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**L'Ascension**

Depuis plus d'un mois que Hermione vivait au manoir Malefoy, elle avait fini par s'habituer au train de vie qu'elle y menait. Même parfois, elle s'était aperçue en elle-même non sans quelque surprise, qu'elle n'était pas si malheureuse qu'elle l'avait craint au départ. La journée, le maître de la maison était absent car il devait travailler au ministère. Hermione jouissait donc d'une certaine liberté qu'elle avait au tout début employée à visiter la bâtisse.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps d'ailleurs pour prendre ses repères, et trouver notamment l'imposante bibliothèque familiale.

Naturellement, ses vieilles habitudes étant solidement ancrées en elle, l'ancienne élève n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation d'ouvrir quelques livres. Si durant les premiers jours elle avait craint que Deborah Malefoy la surprenne, cette appréhension s'était vite évaporée car la dame ne fréquentait jamais cet endroit, préférant le laisser aux mains habiles des elfes pour l'entretenir. Et d'ailleurs, personne ne lui expressément interdit de consulter les documents.

Hermione avait ainsi pu élargir ses connaissances culturelles et sorcières.

Car contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, la bibliothèque des Malefoy n'était pas du tout un ramassis de livres de magie noire, mais contenait au contraire une grande variété d'œuvres très diversifiées. Il y avait un peu de tout : des manuels d'apprentissage en tout genre, des livres d'histoire et de géographie, des traités de sorcellerie, de potions, etc… des études et des documentaires sur de nombreux sujets, des récits de voyages et même des romans.

Et bien sûr aussi, des traités sur la magie noire. C'étaient ceux-là qu'Hermione avaient lus le plus attentivement. « Connais tes ennemis si tu veux les combattre », disait-on.

En résumé, la vie qu'elle menait correspondait plutôt à ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé, d'un point de vue intellectuel.

Seule ombre au tableau – et de taille : la nuit.

Car la nuit, elle redevenait ce pourquoi on l'avait acheté : une mudain, un bien mobilier, une vulgaire marchandise dont on pouvait user en tout impunité, et jeter quand on l'aurait cassé. Bien que quarante jours se fussent écoulés depuis son arrivée au manoir, elle ne s'était jamais habituée aux assauts de Malefoy et ce, parce que c'était tout à fait impossible.

Chaque viol qu'elle subissait, l'ancien Serpentard s'acharnait toujours à en faire une véritable séance de torture. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour lui infliger des souffrances intolérables et elle savait qu'avec lui, il fallait toujours s'attendre au pire. Menaces, coups et humiliations étaient ses jeux favoris, dans lesquels il mettait un raffinement et une cruauté qui dépassaient toute imagination. Et comme à chaque fois il inventait de nouveaux supplices, Hermione vivait toujours l'incertitude et la peur du lendemain.

Cette peur animale et violente devant la souffrance, l'ancienne Griffondor ne la contrôlait plus : elle se débattait toujours avec une force décuplée par la terreur et la rage. De ce fait, Malefoy ne pouvait jamais la vaincre sans la blesser sérieusement. Naturellement, les mesures les plus vicieuses étaient prises pour l'empêcher de mourir, mais pas de ressentir.

Une fois, elle avait essayé une tout autre tactique : celle de ne pas broncher du tout, de se laisser complètement faire dans l'espoir d'avoir à encaisser moins de blessures. Malheureusement, elle avait obtenu l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle recherchait.

Ce soir-là, loin de se laisser déstabiliser par sa froideur, il lui avait carrément brisé les côtes. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais refait.

Son seul réconfort, son point d'ancrage émotionnel qui lui permettait de tenir le choc, c'étaient les enfants.

L'après-midi, ne voulant pas passer son temps à ne rien faire ni à lire, elle se rendait généralement auprès d'eux et les aidait dans leurs menus travaux. Le soir, elle leur tenait compagnie jusqu'à l'heure du coucher et leur racontait une histoire. Souvent, elle les défendait lorsque Deborah Malefoy s'emportait contre eux.

Au bout de quelques jours, elle était rapidement devenue leur préférée.

Et plus elle passait de temps auprès d'eux, moins elle avait le désir d'en consacrer à la bibliothèque, mais elle s'y forçait quand même, au moins deux heures par jour pour ne perdre le niveau.

Les choses en étaient là, lorsque un jour, deux semaines après la légère prise de bec avec Naomi, Hermione fit une rencontre devrait plus tard bouleverser sa vie ainsi que l'ordre établi du monde sorcier en Angleterre.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_Environ trois semaines plus tôt :_

_Mi-mai. La saison des fleurs avait passé depuis longtemps. À présent les arbres fruitiers commençaient à aborder de timides ébauches rondes mais peu charnues à la place des bourgeons. Les cerisiers étaient les plus avancés, on devinait qu'après la mi-juin, ils seraient fort prodigues de leurs fruits._

_Le climat, lui, n'était pas perçu de la même façon par tout le monde. S'il était idéal pour la végétation, pour les humains en revanche, il était plutôt pénible : ce n'était que d'incessants changements entre pluie et soleil, chaleur et froideur, le tout baignant dans une atmosphère lourde d'humidité, frisant la moiteur. En très peu de temps, on entendit les enfants tousser, renifler et éternuer. Ajouté à cela, le pollen qui s'infiltrait partout au gré du vent acheva de faire prospérer les épidémies de rhume et de grippe._

_Ce jour-là, armée d'un sécateur, Naomi se rendait dans le jardin, un peu déprimée car elle devait tailler les rosiers alors que dehors il tombait des cordes depuis cinq minutes. On pouvait même encore apercevoir le soleil à travers le rideau de pluie. _

_La météo avait tourné si vite que même le soleil n'avait pas eu le temps de se cacher derrière les nuages._

_« Où vas-tu Naomi ? »_

_La fillette se retourna et aperçut Hermione, vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une chemisette blancs. Elle se troubla un peu car la jeune fille ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis » l'accrochage » qui remontait à deux semaines. D'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre claire et assurée, elle répondit :_

_-Dans le jardin. Madame Malefoy m'a demandé de tailler les rosiers._

_Avisant les conditions atmosphériques à l'extérieur d'un seul coup d'œil, Hermione comprit sans peine la répugnance qu'affichait la petite fille pour ce travail._

_-Ok. Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne t'aider ? Proposa-t-elle aimablement._

_L'air plein de reconnaissance et de soulagement, Naomi avoua en balbutiant :_

_-Oui… oui je veux bien s'il-vous-plaît._

_-Alors allons-y ensemble », sourit la jeune fille en lui tendant la main._

_Ravie par ce secours inespéré, Naomi prit sans hésiter la main de son aînée et elles partirent ensemble dans le jardin. Soudainement à découvert, l'averse les surprit par sa fraîcheur et sa violence. Devant elles, le ciel leur offrait un étrange spectacle : lumineux vers le haut, gris perle dans les hauteurs, plus sombre vers le bas, et tranchant sur l'herbe caressée par les rayons dorés du soleil dont la lumière blanche illuminait les gouttes de pluies comme autant de pointes d'argent._

_Profitant de ce que sa petite compagne ne la regardait pas, Hermione posa sa main de libre sur sa tête et murmura :_

_« Impervius »_

_Heureusement à son grand contentement, le sort fonctionna tout de suite. La magie sans baguette était beaucoup plus facile avec un contact direct avec la personne que l'on voulait soumettre à l'enchantement._

_Mais Naomi se rendit bien compte que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait. Car lorsqu'elle cessa de sentir les gouttes éclabousser son visage, elle se tourna vers celle qui l'accompagnait, l'air soupçonneux. Hermione soupira, comprenant aisément ce qui avait perturbé la petite : depuis en effet qu'elle vivait dans le monde la magie, Naomi n'avait rencontré que des sorciers fourbes à l'âme aussi noire que le charbon, aussi n'était-il pas surprenant qu'elle eût appris à s'en méfier._

_« Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance._

_-Je nous ai protégées de la pluie, déclara Hermione avec douceur. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre. Et si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, tu l'aurais senti._

_Peu convaincue, elle lâcha la main d'Hermione et s'écarta d'elle en la fixant comme si elle eût fait face à une bête dangereuse. Alors la jeune fille choisit une autre tactique : s'agenouillant devant elle, elle lui parla d'un ton grave :_

_-Naomi… regarde-moi s'il-te-plaît._

_À contrecœur, elle s'exécuta._

_-Naomi… il ne faut surtout pas que tu parles à qui que ce soit de ce que j'ai fait. Si jamais Monsieur ou Madame Malefoy sont au courant, j'aurais de très gros ennuis._

_D'une voix qui couvait une longue rancune, l'enfant répliqua amèrement :_

_-Depuis que je suis ici, on m'a beaucoup demandé de me taire et d'oublier. Et quand va-t-on enfin me donner des explications ?_

_-Si je t'ai demandé de ne pas le dire, c'est parce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie normalement, révéla aussitôt Hermione._

_Vivement, Naomi lança d'un ton accusateur :_

_-Donc vous êtes bien une sorcière !_

_-Oui mais je ne suis pas ton ennemie », affirma-t-elle lentement en la regardant dans les yeux._

_Bouleversée par cette conversation qui chamboulait tous ses repères, Naomi se sentit bizarre. D'un côté, elle se sentait aux bords des larmes et de l'autre, remplie d'une sorte d'espoir. En face d'elle, le plus âgée observait toutes les d'émotions qui passaient sur son visage. À la fin, de plus en plus troublée, la fillette demanda brusquement :_

_« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas le droit de faire de la magie ?_

_-Parce que je suis une fille de moldus, c'est-à-dire une enfant de personnes sans pouvoir._

_Cette fois, la plus jeune parut très étonnée._

_-Et alors ?_

_-Et alors pour les sorciers qui nous réduites toutes les deux esclavages, avoir des parents moldus, c'est comme si on était on était moldu soi-même. Alors moi aussi ils m'ont fait du mal. Ils ont tué mes amis sous mes yeux avant de s'en prendre à moi. J'ai été poursuivie comme une criminelle, j'ai dû m'enfuir et me cacher pendant près de six mois dans la nature comme un animal sauvage. Puis j'ai été capturée, emprisonnée et vendue, mille fois j'ai failli mourir. Tu vois, j'ai connu encore plus de malheurs que toi pour avoir eu des parents sans pouvoir._

_Un peu honteuse, Naomi rosit et baissa la tête. Enfin, elle dit :_

_-Alors… on est pareille en fait…_

_-Oui. On est pareille._

_-Et pourquoi… pourquoi ils nous détestent autant ?_

_Le cœur serré, Hermione lui avoua la vérité :_

_-Et bien, ils pensent que nous leur sommes inférieurs, soit parce que nous sommes moldus, soit parce que nos parents sont moldus. Ils considèrent que les vrais sorciers ne peuvent être que ceux qui descendent déjà d'une lignée de sorciers… et que le reste n'est destiné qu'à les servir._

_-Alors si j'ai bien compris, dans leur tête, nous les moldus et les sorciers enfants de moldus, nous serions des sous-hommes ?_

_-Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »_

_La petite fille hocha la tête sans répondre. C'était simple, clair, concis. C'était la triste réalité. Pour la faire penser à autre chose, Hermione l'emmena vers les rosiers._

_Durant leur discussion, la pluie s'était arrêtée. Au loin, on voyait un morceau d'arc-en-ciel jaillissant des arbres touffus et fondant dans la masse nuageuse._

_Arrivées devant les fleurs qui grimpaient le long des murs, l'ex-Griffondor s'exclama d'une voix un peu trop enjouée :_

_-Bon, il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir, c'est bien non ? Allez, mets tes gants, on va commencer par ce coin-là._

_-Mais… je n'ai pas de gants, objecta Naomi avec perplexité._

_-Comment ça tu n'as pas de gants ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qui t'a demandé de tailler les rosiers ?_

_-C'est madame Malefoy, en personne, confessa-t-elle du bout des lèvres._

_-Et elle ne t'a pas donné de gants ? S'exclama Hermione dont la voix grimpait au fausset. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? A-t-on idée de tailler des roses sans protection ?_

_-Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on aille lui en demander ? Suggéra simplement Naomi._

_-Oui. Allons-y maintenant. Tailler des rosiers sans gants… on marche sur la tête. »_

_Là-dessus, elle entraîna la fillette à sa suite et retourna dans le manoir. Parcourant les couloirs à droite à gauche et glanant des informations auprès des mudains, elles finirent par trouver Mrs Malefoy, s'apprêtant visiblement à partir chez ses amies. Sans façon, Hermione la harponna sur son chemin :_

_« Ah ! Ma bonne femme, je vous cherchais justement._

_-Je n'ai pas le temps ! Et je te serais gré de m'appeler « Mylady », rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial._

_-Très bien, Votre Sérénissime Grandeur, susurra Hermione d'une voix mielleuse en insistant sur les derniers mots. Auriez-vous l'obligeance, que dis-je ! L'immense et incommensurable bonté de nous prêter deux paires de gants pour tailler les haies de roses dans le jardin ?_

_-Depuis quand tu jardines, toi ? Riposta-t-elle d'un ton acide._

_-Depuis quand que j'ai eu connaissance de la consigne, euh… originale que vous avez donné à cet enfant : tailler des roses sans gants. La plaisanterie est piquante, mais si vous voulez que le travail soit réalisé, il faudra tout de même nous procurer des gants._

_-Tu discutes mes décisions ? Dit-elle d'une voix dangereuse._

_-Jamais de la vie ! Protesta Hermione théâtralement. Je conçois très bien au contraire que dans la précipitation due à la vie stressante et é-pui-sante que vous menez, cela vous aura échappé. »_

_Une fois de plus, Deborah regretta d'avoir acheté à son mari une esclave aussi bavarde et irrespectueuse. Et elle qui avait cru que l'horrible première nuit à subir les brutalités de l'homme aurait suffi à lui rabattre son arrogance, elle en avait été pour ses frais. La dame commençait à comprendre qu'elle avait rencontré en Hermione un chêne qui ne craignait pas les tempêtes._

_Le plus frustrant dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle n'avait absolument pas le droit de la corriger elle-même car elle était l'esclave de son époux, pas la sienne. Sa seule consolation, c'était de se dire que dans peu de temps, elle connaîtrait une nouvelle épreuve dont cette fois elle ne pourrait plus se relever._

_Au même moment, une sorte de miaulement aigu et prolongé les fit toutes sursauter et elles se retournèrent quasi en même temps vers la source du bruit._

_À leur droite, se tenait une jeune fille l'air renfrognée, tenant dans ses bras un bébé d'environ cinq mois qui pleurait. Avec stupeur, Hermione reconnut Padma Patil, la jumelle de Parvati qui était morte il y avait plus d'un an. Choquée, elle considéra le bébé qu'elle tenait, essayant de comprendre le sens de tout cela. _

_Ainsi Padma avait eu un enfant. Mais qui pouvait être le père ? Vu la taille du poupon, cela s'était forcément produit après la bataille. Tout à coup, Hermione n'eut plus très envie de savoir en quelles circonstances cette naissance avait eu lieu._

_Se reprenant avant les autres, Deborah l'interrogea sèchement :_

_« Oui ? De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_-Excusez-moi madame, déclara Padma, mais j'ai trouvé ça dans les cuisines et là, je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire. Je ne sais pas non plus qui l'y a amenée, rajouta-t-elle en évitant le regard de Lady Malefoy._

_Mais chacune des trois femmes comprit l'allusion. D'un ton revêche, la dame grinça :_

_-Et en quoi cela me regarde-t-il ?_

_-Mais… c'est que… ce n'est pas un endroit pour elle, et en plus elle nous embarrasse là-bas._

_-Et bien laissez-la ici si vous voulez, rétorqua Mrs Malefoy, ou bien posez -la ailleurs, je ne sais pas moi. Faîtes-en ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque. Je ne veux surtout pas me mettre en retard. Vous deux, fit-elle en s'adressant aux deux autres filles, voilà vos gants, mais ne croyez que cela s'arrêtera là. Nous avons encore des comptes à régler. »_

_Elle fit apparaître deux paires de gants et disparut sans un regard en arrière. Padma souffla, l'air à la fois énervé et fatigué. Le bébé dans ses bras était redevenu sage mais il possédait un regard incroyablement vide. Hermione récupéra les gants tombés par terre, en tendit une paire à Naomi et et prit l'autre pour elle. Ensuite, se tournant vers la pauvre fille qui s'apprêtait à repartir avec son fardeau dans les bras, elle l'appela :_

_« Padma ?_

_Surprise, la concernée se retourna et reconnut enfin Hermione qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. D'une voix blanche, elle s'exclama :_

_-Ça alors ! C'est toi Hermione ?_

_-Oui c'est moi, répondit-elle un peu émue._

_-Merlin c'est incroyable, souffla-t-elle, si je m'étais doutée… »_

_Elle s'approcha brusquement de Hermione et lui donna une accolade, ce qui surprit un peu l'ancienne Griffondor car elles n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches toutes les deux. Mais elle était si contente de retrouver un visage connu qu'elle répondit de bonne grâce à son étreinte comme à une vieille amie. Cependant elles ne purent rester très longtemps car le poupon commença à s'agiter et à pleurnicher._

_Doucement Hermione se détacha et, contemplant le visage du bébé, elle ne put réfréner sa curiosité :_

_« Qui est-ce ?_

_Padma la regarda, perplexe, et demanda :_

_-L'enfant tu veux dire ?_

_Hermione hocha la tête._

_-Oh ! Soupira-t-elle. C'est la fille naturelle de Drago Malefoy. Elle a cinq mois._

_-Sa fille naturelle ? Répéta-t-elle._

_-Oui. Apparemment il l'aurait eu il y a longtemps avec sa première « mudain »._

_Hermione frissonna._

_-Et qu'est-elle devenue cette mudain ?_

_-Elle est morte en couches d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire._

_-Tu sais qui c'était ?_

_-Non. Quand je suis arrivée ici, l'enfant avait déjà trois mois et personne ne connaissait la mère. Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est que c'était une fille plutôt effacée, de santé fragile et qui ne parlait jamais sauf aux enfants._

_-J'imagine que c'est Deborah Malefoy qui a dû apprécier la « surprise », ironisa Hermione._

_-Tu m'étonnes ! Ricana Padma. Elle ne peut pas la voir en peinture, la gamine. Malefoy ne l'a pas reniée alors tu penses si elle étais folle !_

_-Mais cette petite, qui s'en occupe ?_

_-Bof, ça dépend. Généralement ce sont les serviteurs, elle passe de bras en bras et jusque là, ça n'a pas l'air de la traumatiser. Le problème c'est qu'ici on est tous débordé alors ce n'est pas facile._

_-Et Malefoy alors ? C'est son père quand même, fit remarquer Hermione en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Malefoy ne s'intéresse pas aux filles, bâilla l'ex-Serdaigle. À mon avis, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait été encore plus déçu que sa femme par la naissance de la petite : sans doute qu'il aurait préféré un garçon._

_-Oui bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter : c'est tout à fait son genre », marmonna l'autre d'un ton désabusé._

_Intrigué par ce bavardage qui tournait autour d'elle, le nourrisson tourna son regard stoïque vers Hermione qui le regarda avec tendresse. Son crâne ronde était recouvert d'un fin duvet blond pâle et ses yeux bleu clair étaient étrangement placides. Peu dodu, le bébé avait la peau très blanche et sur ses lèvres, une moue un peu hautaine qui rappelait celle de son père. En la regardant attentivement, Hermione fut perturbée car il y avait également sur ce visage miniature quelque chose d'indéfinissable, une expression insolite qui lui était étrangement familière._

_Pour masquer son trouble, elle demanda d'un ton indifférent :_

_« Comment s'appelle-t-elle au fait ?_

_-Lisbeth._

_-Je peux la porter ? » Lui demanda-t-elle._

_Sans se faire prier, Padma posa le petit corps dans les bras de Hermione. Le bébé geignit, alors elle commença à le bercer avec douceur. Rassurée par ces mouvements apaisants et par la bonté qu'elle devait ressentir dans cette grande personne qui la tenait, ses pleurs s'éteignirent et Lisbeth ferma les yeux. Devant elles, Padma attendait, l'air tendu. Hermione lui demanda :_

_« Est-ce que… ça ne te dérange pas si je m'en occupe ?_

_-Oh non, je n'attendais pas mieux justement, répondit-elle, l'air libérée d'un poids. Tu me rendrais un grand service en la gardant._

_-Alors c'est parfait, je te souhaite une bonne journée Padma._

_-Merci, et à toi aussi. Et merci encore pour le bébé. _

_-Ce n'est rien._

_La jeune fille repartit vers les cuisines. Hermione se tourna vers Naomi qui la regardait avec envie. Devinant ce qui devait la tourmenter et la fasciner, elle s'approcha de la fillette et lui proposa d'une voix malicieuse :_

_-Tu veux la porter toi aussi ?_

_Rosissant, Naomi répondit :_

_-Mais… on ne doit pas tailler les rosiers ?_

_-Si bien sûr, et on y va tout de suite. Mais tiens, prends-la. Elle n'est pas en cristal tu sais. »_

_Hermione avait devinée juste : émerveillée comme toutes les petites filles de cet âge par les poupons, Naomi ne put résister au charme de celui-ci. Avec d'infinies précautions, elle prit maladroitement la petite Lisbeth dans ses bras et, comme la jeune fille l'avait fait, elle la berça doucement. Le bébé ne broncha pas et Hermione sourit, infiniment soulagée. _

_Le premier contact s'était bien passé, alors les choses seraient beaucoup plus faciles pour la suite._

Une voix tira soudain Hermione de ses souvenirs.

C'était Lisbeth qui pleurait.

À côté, le bébé dans ses bras, un garçonnet lui jeta un regard consterné.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi elle pleure ? Je lui ai fait mal ?

Revenant à l'instant présent, Hermione la rassura :

-Non, non ne t'inquiète pas. C'est simplement l'heure de son goûter. Peux-tu aller chercher le yaourt pour bébé dans le panier là-bas ?

-Je le demande à Padma ?

-Oui, vas-y. »

Ni une ni deux, le garçon confia Lisbeth à Hermione, bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui avait bien voulu les accompagner et qui discutait en ce moment avec une fillette de six ans.

Ce jour-là, Deborah Malefoy étant partie en voyage et ne revenant que le lendemain soir, Drago Malefoy avait accordé une après-midi de liberté à tous les mudains. Beaucoup en usèrent pour faire simplement une bonne sieste. Hermione, elle, profitant du beau temps, avait décidé d'organiser un goûter sur l'herbe avec tous les enfants. Elle avait l'intention ensuite de lancer un jeu collectif pour les distraire.

Obligeamment, Padma lui avait proposé son aide, ce qu'elle avait aussitôt accepté avec grâce.

L'enfant revint soudain, brandissant fièrement le petit pot comme un blason. Hermione le remercia avec un grand sourire et donna la becqué à la petite. Autour d'elle, des pépiements et des rires enfantins se mêlaient au chant des oiseaux et aux cris des cigales. Positivement, tout le monde passait une excellente après-midi, cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus détendu comme cela.

Une nappe blanche avait été étalée par terre pour protéger des tâches d'herbes et des insectes. Comme goûter, Hermione et Parvati avaient chacune préparé deux gâteaux au chocolat en chipant des ingrédients en cuisine, avec la complicité bienveillante de quelques elfes. Comme boisson, elles avaient pris plusieurs briques de lait. Il y avait en tout une vingtaine d'enfants, ce qui signifiait qu'il fallait être bien approvisionné pour nourrir ce petit monde.

Bien entendu, Hermione avait tenu à emmener Lisbeth, la véritable mascotte de cette joyeuse petite bande.

Tout le monde avait le droit de la porter et la nourrir au moins une fois. Dans sa sagesse, Hermione veillait d'ailleurs à ce que cela se fasse souvent afin de prévenir toute éventuelle jalousie. Sage et compréhensive Lisbeth jouait le jeu avec une patience admirable, mais Hermione avait la curieuse impression que le bébé la reconnaissait entre tous.

Car lorsqu'elle la voyait, ses yeux myosotis s'éclairaient. Peut-être avait-elle fini par associer le visage de Hermione à celui de sa mère.

Voyant tout à coup que Lisbeth ne mangeait plus et la regardait avec des yeux ensommeillés, Hermione reposa la cuillère et le pot par terre, cala plus confortablement l'enfant dans ses bras et effectua des mouvements de balancier tout doux pour la bercer. Et tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait, confiante, dans les bras de sa mère adoptive, le cœur d'Hermione tressaillit d'amour pour cette pauvre petite chose, quasi orpheline dès sa naissance, délaissée par son père, rejetée par tous et maltraitée injustement par cette hystérique de Deborah Malefoy.

Apaisée, Lisbeth bâilla et s'endormit comme une fleur contre son sein.

Absorbée par la contemplation du bébé, Hermione ne remarqua pas les deux observateurs silencieux qui la contemplaient intensément à deux points de vue différents.

« Comme tu l'aimes », chuchota soudain quelqu'un à côté d'elle.

Hermione se tourna et croisa le regard d'une jolie fillette de huit ans. Elle reconnut aussitôt Ruth, la petite moldue que Naomi avait défendue avec tant fougue le jour du marquage. Contrairement à celle qui l'avait défendue, Ruth n'avait rien de commun avec elle : elle était plutôt au contraire faible, sournoise et peu intéressante. D'une voix tranquille, l'ex-Griffondor répondit :

« Bien sûr que je l'aime.

-Et nous, tu ne nous aimes pas ?

-Bien sûr que si, je prends toujours du temps pour m'occuper de chacun.

-Mais tu t'occupes plus d'elle, l'accusa Ruth d'un ton boudeur.

-Mais ma pauvre chérie, c'est normal que je m'occupe un peu plus d'elle. D'abord, ce n'est qu'un bébé, et ensuite elle a été abandonnée dès sa naissance. Elle n'a personne d'autre que moi pour la défendre.

-Et si _moi,_ j'avais été abandonnée, tu m'aurais aimée et défendue ? Demanda-t-elle avec une sorte de passion gâtée d'avidité.

-Oui, sans doute. »

Rassurée, la petite s'en retourna auprès de ses compagnes volubiles sous le regard d'Hermione. Ruth, elle l'avait remarquée depuis quelques temps, était une des rares enfants qui n'aimaient pas Lisbeth, soit par jalousie indécrottable, soit parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas les pleurs et les cris du bébé. Mais l'ex-Griffondor ne leur en voulait pas : tout le monde n'avait pas forcément la vocation de s'occuper des plus petits et on ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un à aimer les enfants. Quant à la jalousie, c'était un sentiment difficile à maîtriser et qui se raisonnait en général avec le temps. Il fallait juste être patient.

« C'est vraiment admirable ce que tu fais Hermione, dit soudain Padma qui s'était approchée d'elle.

La concernée réprima un sursaut mais le bébé se réveilla quand même, surpris par la soudain tension chez qu'il ressentait chez sa nourrice.

-Ce que je fais ? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Oui, ce que tu fais pour ces enfants et pour le bébé. Avant ton arrivée, ils étaient mornes et vides comme des revenants, tu as les fait revivre. Quant à Lisbeth, c'est vraiment généreux de ta part de t'en être chargée.

-J'aime Lisbeth, répondit alors Hermione très sincèrement. C'est vrai, je m'y suis attachée le premier jour. Je l'aime comme si elle était ma propre fille.

-Et elle te semble très attachée aussi, fit remarquer Padma avec gaieté. C'est un dénouement si heureux pour elle. Sans toi, elle aurait fini par mourir des mauvais traitements de Mrs Malefoy. Tu as bien vu dans quelles tristes conditions s'est déroulée votre rencontre.

-Oh oui, je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier, mais je t'avouerais que j'ai eu du mal à l'apprivoiser. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais son regard était distant, voire froid. Je l'entendais presque dire : « Je ne crois pas à tes paroles mensongères ni à tes soins. Tu es comme les autres : toi aussi tu m'abandonneras un jour. Je le sais très bien ! » Mais au bout du compte, elle a fini par se détendre.

Rassurée par le son de cette voix familière, caressante et fluide comme le miel, le bambin se rendormit. Padam reprit soudain d'une voix grave :

-Écoute Hermione, je ne suis pas censée te le dire mais je t'aime bien et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea-t-elle l'air crispé.

-J'ai menti, avoua-t-elle. J'ai menti l'autre jour où je t'ai confiée Lisbeth, à propos de sa mère.

Hermione parut alors inquiète.

-Tu sais qui c'était ?

-Non, non. Ça je te jure que je l'ignore, en revanche elle n'est pas morte en couche comme je te l'ai dit.

-Comment alors ?

Vérifiant qu'elles n'étaient pas écoutées, Padma se rapprocha de sa compagne et lui souffla à mi-voix :

-Elle a été assassinée.

Hermione la regarda avec incrédulité, puis la questionna furtivement :

-Comment tu le sais ?

-À vrai dire, ce sont des rumeurs qui circulaient encore à mon arrivée au château. Apparemment, la pauvre fille est tombée enceinte par accident et du coup, Malefoy s'est lassé d'elle dès les premiers mois de sa grossesse. Beaucoup pensent qu'il aurait comploté sa mort quelques semaines avant la naissance de la petite.

La sorcière sentit alors son estomac se nouer. D'une voix étranglée, elle questionna :

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-Ce ne sont que des bruits de couloirs mais… les anciens esclaves pensent que Drago Malefoy aurait sciemment affaibli son esclave pour qu'elle ne survive pas à l'épreuve de l'accouchement.

La jeune fille frissonna de dégoût face à un tel récit : ainsi Malefoy avait poussé la lâcheté jusqu'à persécuter une femme enceinte. C'était répugnant ! Mais au milieu de toute cette infamie, une autre chose la troublait. D'un ton pensif, elle interrogea encore sa compagne :

-Mais s'il n'aimait plus la mère et ne désirait pas le bébé, pourquoi l'a-t-il gardé ?

-Sans doute que… malgré la désaffection qu'il éprouve pour elle, il n'a pas osé se débarrasser de son propre enfant.

Cette nouvelle incroyable percuta aussitôt Hermione.

-Et bien je le trouve drôlement tolérant alors ! Persifla-t-elle. Accepter de s'encombrer d'un enfant de Sang-de-Bourbe après avoir assassiné sa mère… le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a fait des progrès depuis Poudlard.

Padma hésita, puis révéla à mi-voix :

-En fait, je crois qu'elle n'était pas une Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Pardon ? Reprit Hermione un peu déconcertée.

-C'était une fille de sang-pur, elle devait être une « traîtresse à son sang » comme ils les appellent.

-Oh ! De mieux en mieux à ce que je vois, dit-elle sarcastiquement. Je me demande ce qu'il aurait fait de son rejeton si ç'avait été une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Gênée, Padma n'osa pas répliquer, préférant enchaîner comme si elle n'avait pas entendu :

-Tu sais malgré tout, il a le sens de la famille. D'ailleurs chez les moldus aussi c'était fréquent de voir des rois et des nobles reconnaître leur bâtard, même s'ils avaient du sang de roturier dans les veines.

C'était vrai. Dans l'ancien temps, les nobles avaient tous les droits, même celui d'imposer à leurs femmes la présence de leur progéniture née d'une relation extra-conjugale. Et tout à coup, un nouveau détail lui vint à l'esprit, l'ancienne Griffondor voulut s'informer encore :

-Et Deborah Malefoy ? Que faisait-elle dans tout ça ?

Padma réfléchit, puis admit à haute voix :

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été mise au courant des projets de son mari : vu ses réactions parfois excessives, il a sans doute préféré tout faire lui même dans le calme.

Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant pourquoi Padma Patil, qu'elle avait toujours jugée un peu cruche, avait été répartie à Serdaigle : sa perspicacité et un sens aigu des relations humaines ne lui permettaient jamais de se tromper pour ce genre de choses.

-Tout ça pour te dire de faire attention à toi Hermione. Toutes les mudains qui ont suivi la première jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ont disparu les unes après les autres et personne ne sait ce qu'elle deviennent. À un moment donné, il en changeait même une fois par semaine. Celle qui a tenu le plus longtemps pour l'instant, c'était justement la première qui est tombée enceinte.

L'ex-Griffondor ressentit un grand froid l'envahir à l'entente de ces paroles pessimistes, cependant ce fut d'une voix ferme qu'elle répondit :

-Très bien. Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenue Padma. Désormais je me tiendrai sur mes gardes. »

Mais elle avait si ébranlée et si pâle que Padma sentit la culpabilité l'envahir de se savoir à peu près en sûreté alors que sa nouvelle amie ne l'était pas.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au même moment, Drago Malefoy se retira dans l'ombre de la véranda à l'intérieur, le visage bouleversé d'Hermione gravé intimement dans son esprit telle une icône sacrée.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au même moment, profitant des quelques minutes où il était seul dans le jardin, Simon s'agenouilla devant un arbre et pria. Aujourd'hui était le jour de l'Ascension, c'était un jour très important car le Christ en rejoignant son père au ciel, avait recommandé à tous ses disciples de répandre la bonne nouvelle à travers le monde et les siècles à venir.

Or, aujourd'hui, avec la victoire des sorciers, la bonne nouvelle était sur son lit de mort et il n'y avait presque plus aucun disciple pour la répandre.

Les opprimés étaient dans l'attente d'un nouveau souffle, un nouvel espoir.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**La Pentecôte**

Et ce nouveau souffle vint.

Une semaine et demi plus tard, dans les hauteurs où vivaient l'ermite, le nouvel espoir vint sous la forme d'une espèce de carcasse humaine, à moitié morte, qui avait trouvé on ne sait comment la force de se traîner jusque là. Ce matin, il faisait un peu gris mais rien de menaçant. Lorsque le solitaire sortit de sa baraque, il se rendit dans sa chapelle dont l'une des façades s'était écroulée.

La lumière entrait désormais à plein flot dans l'endroit sacré, ce fut grâce à cela que l'ermite l'aperçut immédiatement, la pauvre silhouette en haillons renversée contre l'autel et immobile.

Mû par un pressentiment, il s'avança à grands pas vers la personne apparemment inconsciente.

« Mon Dieu, se dit-il, est-ce un signe ? »

Arrivée devant la créature mourante, il s'agenouilla et l'examina avec soin. La personne était tellement maigre qu'on aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. D'abondants cheveux noirs et crasseux retombaient sur sa figure, masquant tout à fait ses yeux et ses traits. Tout doucement comme s'il craignait de le réveiller, l'ancien curé écarta les mèches qui voilaient son visage.

La première chose qu'il y vit, ce fut la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui zébrait son front.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au même moment, en France, un message gouvernemental prioritaire passait à la radio, à la télé sur toutes les chaines à la fois. Ce message était délivré par le président en personne et déclarait :

« Françaises, Français, après maintes concertations avec les pays de l'Union Européenne, puis avec l'ONU, la décision a été arrêtée. En raison des événements graves qui se sont déroulés un an plus tôt au Royaume-Uni et du fait que le dictateur actuel reste sourd à nos avertissements, la guerre est officiellement déclarée à l'état d'Angleterre. Nous rappelons aux citoyens, moldus comme sorciers, que toute aide apportée au pouvoir en place sera considérée comme un acte de haute trahison. Nous prions également tous les sorciers français de faire enregistrer leur « statut » auprès des mairies sous peine de sanctions. Nous rappelons qu'il s'agit là de mesures pour assurer la sécurité et le bien de tous. D'autres informations circuleront dans les prochains jours. D'ici là, nous recommandons à chacun de garder son sang-froid et d'être prudent dans les jours à venir… »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Le solstice d'été**

Au soir du vingt-juin, il faisait une chaleur étouffante, et ce n'était pas pour adoucir la tempête qui grondait en lui, Drago Malefoy. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait brutalement quitté son travail sans explications et était rentré au manoir en catastrophe, l'air dans tous ses états. Sans se préoccuper des regards, il déambulait furieusement dans les couloirs, l'esprit obsédé par une seule pensée : « Pourvue que j'arrive à temps. Pourvu _qu'elle_ soit encore là ! »

Il entra avec fracas dans la chambre jouxtant la sienne où _elle_ dormait.

Regardant autour avec une acuité presque animale, il fut tout d'abord suffoqué par l'affolement. Pas d'Hermione. Alors, de toutes ses forces, il beugla :

« Granger ! »

Cet appel fut si tonitruant qu'il résonna jusqu'à la salle-de-bains où se trouvait la pauvre Hermione, à dix mètres de la chambre. Celle-ci sursauta et se mit inconsciemment à trembler. « Oh non ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » Cependant, sans traîner, elle se revêtit de sa nuisette, d'un peignoir et prit la direction de sa chambre avec l'expression d'un condamné qui allait à l'échafaud.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit craintivement, Drago se retourna comme un fou et ne reconnut pas immédiatement la jeune fille en peignoir blanc et aux cheveux humides qui se tenait devant lui. Puis soudain, il s'exclama :

« Tu es là !

-Oui, répondit-elle sans bien comprendre l'émotion de son « maître ». Que se passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

Sans répondre, Drago s'avança en deux pas vers elle et l'étreignit brutalement par la taille fragile, la serrant à la briser contre lui, son autre main plaquée sur sa nuque et y enfonçant ses ongles. Il sentait ses formes pleines et douces plaquées contre son corps dur et musclé. Hermione poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Aïe ! Mal-maître… mais qu'est-ce qui te… qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

En dépit de sa position particulière au sein du foyer Malefoy et de leur passé commun, Hermione n'était pas autorisée à tutoyer son maître. Et ledit maître le lui avait assez brutalement fait comprendre. Voulant résister au début, l'ancienne Griffondor n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier à ce caprice au bout du compte, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de cracher le mot « maître » comme une insulte.

« J'ai cru mourir… mille fois sur le chemin, dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée sans lui répondre. Je le sais maintenant… maintenant je n'aurais pas pu… le supporter.

Essayant en vain de se dégager de son emprise, des larmes de souffrance lui montant aux yeux, Hermione tenta au moins de lui faire lâcher pris sur sa nuque.

-Mais _de quoi_ est-ce que t…vous parlez ? Aïe ! Lâchez-moi, vous me faîtes mal », sanglota-t-elle.

Alors Malefoy l'empoigna brusquement par les avant-bras et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, ignorant la plainte de douleur qu'elle lâcha. Terrifiée, Hermione le dévisagea, incapable d'émettre le plus petit mouvement, même un battement de cils. Le visage de Drago Malefoy devint soudain incroyablement passionné et, en se collant à elle presque sensuellement, d'une voix basse et chaude qui provoqua chez la jeune fille une sensation inattendue au plus intime de son être, il chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu vas me promettre une chose Granger.

Captivée comme l'oiseau par les yeux du cobra, Hermione le contempla dans les yeux, fascinée malgré elle.

-Promets-moi…

Il se rapprocha de sa bouche entrouverte, presque jusqu'à la toucher.

-Promets-moi que tu ne t'enfuiras jamais. »

Ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes en attouchements légers mais si intenses qu'ils laissèrent une sensation brûlante sur la peau de la jeune fille. Cette dernière haletait, tétanisée et ne sachant quoi faire. Mais lorsqu'il voulut l'embrasser pour de bon, sa défense intime la réveilla brusquement et elle détourna alors la tête.

Mais la bouche du séducteur atterrit alors sur son cou et commença à le parcourir de la bouche. D'une voix rauque, il reprit entre ses baisers :

« Allez Granger… promets-moi que tu me seras à tout jamais soumise et dévouée… et que tu ne tenteras jamais de t'enfuir…

Il remonta, jusqu'au menton. Mais lorsqu'il voulut reprendre les lèvres, Hermione au bord des larmes, secoua la tête et résista :

-Non… non, lâche-moi.

Furieux, Malefoy lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Elle poussa un hurlement aigu, le nez en sang, et recommença de plus belle à se débattre. Comme le premier soir, il lui porta un coup dans la ventre qui la fit suffoquer. Alors il tonna dans ses oreilles d'une voix terrible :

-Tu vas parler, oui ? Promets-le moi Granger ! Promets-moi que tu ne t'enfuiras pas jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais !

Peinant à retrouver son souffle, la pauvre fille pleura à moitié :

-Je… je promets.

-Tu promets quoi ? Dit-il en la forçant à se redresser contre le mur. Dis-le moi entier.

-Je… je promets de ne pas… m'enfuir.

-Dis-le encore ! Hurla-t-il.

-Je… promets de ne pas m'enfuir, répéta-t-elle.

-Encore !

-Je promets de ne pas m'enfuir, cria-t-elle cette fois sans trébucher.

Satisfait, il la lâcha et elle retomba assise par terre, les bras croisés et plaqués nerveusement sur sa poitrine dans un geste de protection animal. Avec suffisance, il lui flatta la tête et ronronna :

-Bonne fille. Tu as été une gentille fille Granger. Aussi, tu mérites une récompense.

Sa main glissa sur son cou et entrouvrit le peignoir avant de se glisser sournoisement sous sa nuisette. Mais aussitôt, Hermione le repoussa avec violence et se rua vers la porte en criant :

-Non !

Outragé, Malefoy fondit sur elle comme un fauve enragé et retint son bras tentait d'atteindre la poignée. Ils luttèrent un moment et roulèrent l'un sur l'autre. À la fin, Malefoy la domina et fulmina, au bord de la folie :

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire ? Tu sembles avoir oublié qui est le maître en cette demeure : pas un recoin dans ce château ne t'offrira asile si tu oses t'enfuir. Tu es à moi Granger, tu entends ? À moi !

-Lâche-moi ! Vociféra-t-elle. Sale fou !

À demi-aveuglé par la fureur et la soif de la vaincre définitivement, Malefoy arracha littéralement le peignoir du corps de sa victime qui s'égosilla, frôlant la crise de nerfs :

-Non, non ! Assez !

-Hermione ! Lança soudain une autre voix suraiguë.

Malefoy stoppa tout mouvement.

-Hermione ! Répéta la même voix à demi hystérique. Non ! Laisse-moi passer… elle est en danger. Hermione ! »

Délaissant sa proie derrière lui, Drago jaillit tout d'un coup hors de la pièce. Devant lui, se tenait la petite Naomi, droite et implacable comme un archange justicier, retenue à grand-peine par Padma Patil qui s'efforçait de l'emmener ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle aperçut, l'enfant, possédée par une colère qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus déversa ses foudres sur la tête de Drago :

« Toi ! C'est toi qui la tues. Je le savais. J'ai jamais cru à tes bobards ! Je sais très bien que tu m'as menti comme un arracheur de dents : tu l'as torturée alors qu'elle ne t'avait rien fait. Et qu'est-ce que tu est en train de lui faire cette fois-ci ? Espèce de sale monstre !

-Ça suffit Naomi, ne restons pas là, tenta de la retenir Padma.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il va la tuer… _Il va la tuer ! _Assassin ! » Rugit-elle à l'intention de l'homme qui frémit.

Padma réussit finalement à entraîner l'enfant furibonde dans les cuisines, mais ses cris résonnèrent longtemps dans les couloirs. Assassin… assassin… monstre… fou… Drago ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait vécu tellement d'émotions contradictoires en si peu de temps que toute sa passion animale l'avait quitté et il se sentait tout à coup vide et las comme après un combat.

Titubant presque, il retourna dans la chambre et ce qu'il vit le retourna péniblement.

Il vit Granger dans un coin dans la pièce. Elle s'était trainée là et gisait à présent collée au mur dans un état pitoyable. Elle ne tremblait pas mais s'était roulée en boule sur elle même et se balançait d'avant en arrière, à la manière d'un elfe de maison qui tente de se punir.

« Granger ? » L'appela Malefoy avec hésitation.

Pas de réponse, elle ne semblait pas seulement l'avoir entendu. Le jeune homme comprit qu'elle n'était plus en état de percevoir ce qui l'entourait, ni d'être raisonnée avec de simples mots. Consterné, il quitta la pièce, tout désir bestial l'ayant définitivement quitté.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Combien de temps était-elle restée dans cette position primitive, Hermione n'aurait su le dire. À l'instant où elle retrouva enfin ses esprits, dehors il faisait nuit noire. Et à l'instant où elle put enfin relever la tête, elle aperçut un petit billet froissé par terre, non loin d'elle. Il était tombé de la poche de l'homme tout à l'heure sans qu'il s'en fût aperçu.

Non sans mal, elle rampa jusqu'au papier et lut le simple petit mot non signé qui y était inscrit :

« L'Armée de Dumbledore est de retour, tenez-vous prêts. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Tout ça pour ça, et oui ! Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.


	5. L'été: le temps des orages

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : les semaines passent donc tristement pour les enfants réduits à l'état d'esclave et pour Hermione Granger. Les premiers tentent au mieux de préserver leurs jeunes vies, soutenus par la seconde qui, elle, tente au mieux de préserver son âme. Les choses en sont là lorsque Hermione fait une double rencontre qui devrait plus tard bouleverser sa vie. Pendant ce temps, un certain survivant refait surface…

**Parole de l'auteur:** bon, à partir de maintenant, je vous lâche un peu avec les événements religieux (normal, vu qu'il y en a beaucoup moins en été ^^). Je mettrai autre chose à la place pour marquer les périodes. J'espère que cela ne vous ennuiera pas car il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre '-_-

**Remerciements à :**

**Tisami :** Merci pour ta review très dynamique. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Angi :** Idem. Le suspense est une denrée capricieuse et difficile à cultiver. J'y suis mieux parvenue dans _Cas de Peste_, je te l'avoue. Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre-là te plaira comme le reste. Bonne lecture.

**Lilou :** tu as raison, Drago est tout ce qu'il y a de plus méprisable chez l'homme et Hermione, tout ce qu'il y a de plus admirable, tu t'en rendras compte dans ce chapitre. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, c'est presque caricatural :(  
>Ah ! Mauvaise pioche : Ginny est morte le jour de la bataille dans le premier chapitre. Essai encore XD Allez, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonne svacances.<p>

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quatre saisons

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Deuxième partie : l'été

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Le temps des orages**

Quelques jours après l'altercation dont ni Naomi, ni Hermione, ni Malefoy ne reparlèrent, l'ex-Griffondor commit son premier geste de résistante.

Se dirigeant vers la volière du manoir, elle se retournait à plusieurs reprises pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle monta enfin l'escalier en colimaçon qui devait l'amener dans une petite tour située en hauteur pour l'élevage des bêtes, une solide race venue des montagnes.

Elle grimpa une petite échelle et pénétra dans la pièce traversée par d'incessants courants d'air.

En une semaine, le temps avait tourné radicalement : de gros nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, chaque jour plus bas et plus foncés. L'atmosphère, en raison de sa moiteur, était étouffante. L'air même qu'on respirait, était lourd et poisseux. C'en était à un point où même les hiboux étaient énervés : on en entendait beaucoup piailler sans raison apparente. Hommes comme bêtes, tout le monde appelait à l'orage qui tardait à venir.

Hermione se hissa à l'intérieur et chercha des yeux un hibou susceptible de remplir diligemment sa charge. Sa plus grande crainte naturellement, était qu'on interceptât le volatile et que son message tombât entre de mauvaises mains. Mais c'était un risque à courir.

Finalement, elle opta pour un jeune hibou aux plumes marron tachetées de beige.

Doucement, après avoir essuyé la sueur qui dégouttait sur son front, elle s'approcha de lui et la bête intelligente, comprenant que c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi, sembla se rengorger de fierté. Obligeamment, il lui tendit la patte. Hermione y accrocha alors un colis mystérieux avec un faible sourire, puis flatta du doigt la petite tête bombée qui la contemplait de ses yeux ronds couleur miel.

D'une voix atténuée, Hermione lui parla enfin :

« Peux-tu apporter cela à Harry Potter ? Reviens sans attendre de réponse. Tâche d'être prudent et de ne pas te faire prendre. »

Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard plein d'assurance qui semblait dire : « Retrouvez Harry Potter ? Trop fastoche ! », l'oiseau prit son envol et disparut par une des lucarnes au plafond. Au fond, Hermione avait confiance : les hiboux étaient des animaux extraordinairement futés et tenaces, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que celui-là ne retrouve pas son ami, même s'il se trouvait à des centaines kilomètres d'ici.

Et si personne n'avait encore retrouvé Harry Potter, c'était simplement parce que Voldemort, dans son arrogance, était incapable de comprendre ni d'admettre qu'un hibou pouvait accomplir en quelques heures, un exploit qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à accomplir malgré les mois consacrés à ses recherches.

À ce moment, elle se rappela la conversation qu'elle avait eu la veille avec sa nouvelle amie Padma.

_Installées toutes les deux dans la cuisine, les deux jeune filles bavardaient paisiblement autour d'une tasse de thé glacé. Il faisait si chaud en ce moment qu'on était bien qu'en cuisine où sa totale isolation lui permettait de conserver une agréable fraîcheur, même en été. Il était six heures trente du soir et par chance, l'endroit était vide. Profitant de leur relative tranquillité, entre deux propos, Hermione glissa l'air faussement détaché :_

_« Tu sais pendant que j'y pense, l'autre jour j'ai trouvé ça par hasard dans les affaires de Malefoy._

_Elle lui tendit le petit bout de papier qu'elle avait conservé précieusement. Intéressée, Padma lut la petite phrase, et blanchit aussitôt après. D'une voix blanche, elle balbutia :_

_-Qui… qui a pu écrire ça ?_

_-Harry Potter, répondit sourdement Hermione._

_-Lui ? Mais il est mort ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton étranglé._

_-Nous n'en savons rien, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix morne._

_On sentait qu'elle avait dû se répéter beaucoup de fois cette phrase pour se convaincre elle même. Padma refusa de se laisser attraper par la dangereuse illusion. D'un ton catégorique, elle affirma :_

_-Il est mort. Nous l'avons _tous_ vu tomber._

_-Oui, nous l'avons vu tomber… pas mourir._

_Padma parut troublée, puis opposa un argument :_

_-Mais d'abord, comment peux-tu être sûre que c'est lui ?_

_Hermione haussa les épaules, puis répondit vaguement :_

_-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? L'A.D a entraîné beaucoup de volontaire, mais le seul qui avait la force suffisante pour nous entraîner, c'était lui._

_En dépit de cela, la jeune fille demeurait sceptique. Hermione crut bon alors d'ajouter :_

_-J'ajoute enfin qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps après la bataille._

_-C'est vrai. »_

_Par prudence, l'ancienne Griffondor préféra lui taire qu'elle l'avait enterré elle-même. Il n'y avait que deux personnes au monde qui étaient courant : Rogue et Voldemort. Mais ce ne serait pas eux qui iraient le crier sur les toits._

_Quant à Harry, pour ce qui était de savoir s'il était réellement vivant, Hermione n'en doutait plus. Elle avait fini par bénir l'intervention rapide des Mangemorts pour la capturer après la bataille, qui l'avait ainsi empêchée de creuser trop loin la tombe de son ami, puis de la combler avec trop terre. Sans eux, elle frissonnait à la pensée qu'elle eût pu être responsable du martyr de son ami. Mourir enterré vivant, c'était trop horrible à imaginer._

_Mais quand Padma releva les yeux, Hermione sut par un obscur pressentiment qu'elle avait perdu. L'air déchiré, l'ex-Serdaigle lui murmura presque honteusement :_

_« Écoute Hermione… au fond, peu importe qu'Harry soit vivant ou non, peu importe de savoir qui a envoyé ce papier. À moins avis, quelles que soient les raisons, nous ne devons pas nous en mêler._

_-Pourquoi pas ? Objecta-t-elle avec fougue. Ce billet s'adresse à nous, à tous les membres de l'AD. Et nous en avons fait partie toutes les deux Padma, tu ne peux renier le passé. Pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas à agir ? À nous défendre contre ces brutes qui veulent notre perte ?_

_-Parce que c'est trop dangereux ! Clama-t-elle d'un ton désespéré. S'ils apprennent seulement de quoi nous sommes en train de discuter, ils nous tueraient._

_-Et pourquoi le sauraient-ils ? Susurra Hermione avec un sourire rusé. Si nous sommes discrètes, il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous soyons tuées._

_-Oh, mais… et puis d'abord de toutes façons, comment voudrais-tu agir ici ? Tu ne feras pas un pas hors du manoir sans que les chiens te soient tombés dessus auparavant._

_-Qui parle d'en sortir ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Il n'y a pas qu'une seule manière de combattre, tu sais._

_-Explique-toi, dit Padma d'une voix méfiante._

_-Après tout ne suis-je pas la mieux placée pour recueillir des informations d'un des Mangemorts les plus proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Déclara-t-elle avec cynisme._

_Padma la regarda, bouche bée, puis s'écria :_

_-Ça alors ! Je ne le crois pas… Mais tu es complètement folle ma pauvre Hermione !_

_-Peut-être, admit l'autre avec un sourire caustique. Mais mieux vaut être une folle qui se bat qu'une intellectuelle qui se cache_

_Sa compagne accusa le coup. Puis elle porta un autre argument décisif :_

_-Et les enfants ? _

_Hermione parut enfin ébranlée dans sa résolution, alors l'autre poussa à son avantage :_

_-Si tu meurs, tu sais que Lisbeth n'y survivra pas. Et eux, ils mourront de la pire mort : celle de l'âme. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour eux, tu en es devenue responsable, tu les as pris en charge. Ils ont besoin de toi désormais Hermione, tu n'as pas le droit de les abandonner maintenant. Vas-tu les décevoir pour quelques actes d'héroïsme inutile ?_

_Prenant une inspiration, Hermione répondit avec plus de sérieux :_

_-C'est justement à cause d'eux que nous devons nous battre : eux aussi ont droit à un monde meilleur. »_

_Elles se disputèrent encore un moment, mais toutes deux renoncèrent à faire entendre chacune leur raison à l'autre. Padma cependant promit de ne rien dire à personne et en retour, Hermione lui jura de ne plus l'importuner avec cette histoire._

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Une semaine plus tard au cœur de la forêt impénétrable qui cernait la chapelle de l'Ermite, un hibou pénétra dans la cabane en bois où se trouvait Harry Potter, allongé sur une maigre paillasse, recevant les soins qui lui procurait le vieil homme. En quelques jours, celui-ci s'était attaché au blessé comme à un fils.

Le jeune homme, d'une constitution robuste, s'était remis de ses blessures et de sa faiblesse avec une rapidité presque foudroyante. Très vite, il avait repris conscience et s'était remis à parler sitôt qu'il eût rouvert les yeux. Il s'exprimait clairement et semblait n'avoir subi aucun traumatisme psychique ou corporel. En revanche, sa voix était basse et rauque, comme s'il n'avait plus parlé depuis longtemps.

Confusément, le solitaire endurci sentait que ce petit gars avait dû traversé pas mal de choses avant d'arriver dans son refuge mais, conscient de la relative fragilité de son malade, il ne lui avait posé aucune question.

Et de son côté, Harry était reconnaissant envers l'homme de sa discrétion.

Par ailleurs, lui aussi s'était attaché à son sauveur qui lui rappelait vaguement par ses yeux clairs, sa barbe blanche et son sourire bienveillant, feu Dumbledore, son directeur indéfectible qui l'avait soutenu et protégé jusqu'à la toute fin. Et comme Dumbledore, l'ermite, avec un dévouement et une générosité sans borne, avait refusé de le laisser tomber.

Dût-il vivre jusqu'à cent ans, jamais Harry n'oublierait ce que ce vieil aigle solitaire avait fait pour lui, ni ce qu'il lui devait aujourd'hui : la vie.

Ce matin-là, Harry avait tenu à se lever pour la première fois après vingt jours d'immobilisme absolu. L'ermite était parti cueillir quelques fruits et légumes sauvages, maigres productions d'une nature plutôt avare envers ses enfants. Mais à deux, ils parvenaient tout de même à survivre, de plus, Harry avait bon espoir en sa guérison prochaine. Il pourrait ainsi aider le vieil homme et lui tenir compagnie le temps qu'il reprenne des forces.

L'endroit étant particulièrement isolé de toute civilisation, ce fut avec une stupeur sans pareille que le jeune homme vit soudain un hibou au plumage châtain s'engouffrer dans la bâtisse en torchis, un petit colis accroché à la patte.

« Tiens ? Que fais-tu ici toi ? Demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le hibou se posa d'autorité sur le dossier d'une chaise en bois et lui la patte où était suspendu le fardeau.

« C'est pour moi ? » Fit-il de plus en plus intrigué.

L'oiseau lui jeta un regard ennuyé et condescendant. Alors, Harry pâlit. Qui pouvait savoir qu'il était encore en vie ? Maintenant c'était clair, il ne pouvait plus rester là : non seulement il était en danger lui-même, mais encore il en était devenu un pour celui qui l'hébergeait.

Cependant devant lui, le rapace s'impatientait et hulula d'agacement. Les mains tremblantes, Harry se décida finalement à prendre le colis.

Celui-ci, de petite taille, semblait avoir été fait avec du papier blanc. En l'examinant de plus près, le jeune homme aperçut soudain sur un des côtés une inscription en petits caractères. La personne avait visiblement écrit à la main avec de l'encre noire. Sans effort, il déchiffra la phrase brève. Aussitôt après, une émotion puissante le saisit à la gorge et il baissa le papier, les larmes aux yeux. Dessus, était inscrit :

« Le souvenir de Pattenrond et sa loutre te saluent bien et te souhaitent la bienvenue parmi les vivants. »

_Pattenrond_… ce brave Pattenrond qui était mort de sa belle mort, peu avant la bataille. Il se souvint alors du chagrin de Hermione, ainsi que celui de Ron, mêlé au regret d'avoir persécuté le chat en troisième année.

_Ron_… Ron son ami qui était mort dans ses bras. Et au loin, le visage de Hermione qui ruisselait de larmes mêlées de pluie, exhalant un désespoir cent fois plus dur à supporter qu'un _Doloris_. Ce visage tordu de souffrance avait été la dernière vision qu'il avait eue de son amie avant le trou noir.

_Hermione_… la douce Hermione qu'il croyait avoir perdue à jamais, qu'il s'était amèrement maudit d'avoir involontairement abandonnée après la bataille sanglante. Hermione qui s'était héroïquement battue parmi les guerriers malgré la cruauté de leurs ennemis, son Patronus en forme de loutre qui sautait gracieusement à la gorge des détraqueurs… Hermione qui lui avait écrit !

Avide comme un enfant à Noël, le jeune homme ouvrit le petit paquet et vit…

« Harry ? »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Tendue et anxieuse, Hermione s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque et se félicitait intérieurement de sa curiosité qui l'avait poussée à farfouiller dans les combles du manoir, et qui lui avait ainsi permis de découvrir une paire de miroirs à double sens dans un carton.

Elle contemplai avec ardeur le morceau du miroir qu'elle tenait dans sa main et sur lequel apparaissait le visage ahuri de son ami qu'elle n'ait plus revu depuis des mois.

« Hermione ! Murmura-t-il comme s'il n'osait croire ses yeux.

-Oh Harry ! Balbutia-t-elle en se retenant de pleurer.

-Où es-tu ? S'informa-t-il fébrilement.

-Au manoir Malefoy.

-Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il catastrophé.

-Oui, j'ai été capturée après la Grande Bataille, puis vendue ici. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je… je suis bien traitée, mentit-elle à moitié. Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, quelque part en plein milieu d'une forêt que je ne connais pas.

-Très bien. Mais dis-moi, comment es-tu arrivé là ?

-Et bien tout a commencé le jour de la bataille : j'étais en train de me battre contre un Mangemort lorsque j'ai été frappé par un sortilège dans le dos… et tout est devenu noir. Je n'ai jamais pu identifier ce maléfice.

-C'était sûrement un sort de dépression cardiaque ! Couina Hermione. Je ne t'ai pas vu tomber, mais lorsque je me suis aperçue que je ne te voyais plus, je suis partie illico à ta recherche. Et quand je t'ai retrouvé, tu étais inconscient, froid et tu avais le teint très pâle. J'ai pensé que tu étais mort et je n'ai pas eu l'idée de tâter ton pouls. Mais ton cœur ton ne s'était pas arrêté, il avait seulement _ralenti,_ comment n'ai-je pu le remarquer ?

Hermione s'interrompit là, se souvenant trop bien de ce qui s'était passé _après_. D'ailleurs Harry enchaîna d'un ton sombre :

-Et bien si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas la seule à y avoir cru. Figure-toi que d'autres aussi m'ont vu et ont bien supposé que j'étais mort. Et devine un peu ce qu'ils ont fait de moi…

Hermione tremblait, incapable de répondre. Heureusement, Harry n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse et il enchaîna à sa place :

-Ils m'ont enterré. Enterré vivant ! Tu y crois à celle-là ? Avoir échappé à tant de danger pour mourir aussi stupidement et atrocement ?

Apercevant alors le visage ravagé de son amie, il regretta soudain ses paroles, croyant l'avoir choquée par cette ahurissante nouvelle. Avec maladresse, il tenta de tempérer les faits :

-Enfin bon j'exagère : la tombe était peu profonde et la couche de terre qui me recouvrait était si fine que j'ai eu qu'à me redresser en position assise pour me dégager… oh ! Excuse-moi Hermione, c'est… je vais parler d'autre chose.

-N-non c-ce n'est…p-pas ça ! Balbutia-t-elle. C-c'est juste… ent-enterré vivant.… Quelle mort… épouvantable !

Elle haleta, si péniblement consterné que Harry se maudit de l'avoir accablée avec son récit.

-Ce n'était rien, rien du tout. Je suis vivant aujourd'hui, tu le vois bien.

-O-oui.

Il reprit son histoire d'un ton dégagé, tout en s'efforçant d'abréger comme elle ne semblait guère en état d'en supporter davantage:

-Bref, après m'être réveillé, je suis parti immédiatement en direction de la forêt. J'ai réussi à survivre pendant plusieurs mois en restant à proximité des villes. Mais je n'ai pas tardé à m'affaiblir et au bout d'un an de ce régime, par un coup de malchance, j'ai été aperçu alors que j'étais en train de chaparder de la nourriture. J'ai dû me réfugier dans la forêt qui se trouvait proche. Je ne crois pas que mes poursuivants m'aient reconnu car ils ont rapidement laissé tomber. Malheureusement, je m'étais si bien caché que je me suis également perdu et au bout de quelques jours, j'ai trouvé une clairière où il n'y avait qu'une chapelle et une cabane en bois. Je me suis effondré dans la chapelle pour y mourir. Mais voilà, un ermite habitait là, il est venu et il m'a sauvé.

Dans le ton de sa voix, vibrait une reconnaissance sans borne. Hermione se sentit émue.

-Mais je ne lui ai pas encore demandé où je me trouvais, reconnut-il.

-Très bien ne me le révèle surtout pas comme ça cela ne risquera pas de m'échapper.

-Comment ça « t'échapper » ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien, commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, si jamais on me pose des questions, au moins je ne pourrais pas répondre.

-Tu veux dire que je suis recherché ? Blêmit-il.

-Non mais… enfin je… je crois que Voldemort coure toujours après ton cadavre qu'il n'a jamais retrouvé.

« Et pour cause. » Songea-t-elle à part avec remords.

-Mon cadavre… mais alors… est-ce qu'il s'en est pris à toi ? S'angoissa brusquement son ami.

Hermione se troubla et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait lui cacher la vérité cette fois-ci, aussi tenta-t-elle au moins de tempérer :

-Il… il m'a des questions, mais comme j'ignorais ce que tu étais devenu je… je n'ai rien dit bien sûr.

-Oh non ! Bredouilla-t-il. Hermione dis-moi la vérité, est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

-Il a… comment dire, un peu insisté au début. Mais au bout d'un moment il a compris et il m'a laissée tranquille.

De blanc, Harry devint verdâtre. D'une voix sourde, il murmura :

-N'essaie pas de cacher la vérité avec des mots Hermione. Ce monstre t'a torturée, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne put répondre, mais il comprit.

-Jamais je ne me pardonnerai de t'avoir laissée seule, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

-Pas de ça Harry ! Riposta-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. Tu as bien mieux à faire que de culpabiliser et de pleurnicher sur le passé. Oui j'ai été capturée, oui j'ai été torturée mais ce n'était pas de _ta _faute. De plus, j'ai déjà réussi à fuir une fois, et ce n'était pas de ton fait mais du _mien_. J'ajoute enfin que j'ai parfaitement survécu à mon calvaire, tout ça sans jamais avoir besoin de toi. Il faut que tu perdes cette sale manie de te rendre responsable de tous nos maux et nous prendre pour des choses fragiles et irresponsables. Non seulement c'est stupide et égoïste, mais c'est aussi insultant pour tous ceux qui se sont battus, insultant pour ceux qui ont succombé, et insultant pour ceux qui ont survécu comme moi. On peut très bien se passer de toi, Harry Potter, et ce d'autant plus si tu commences à te rouler en boule pour te lamenter inutilement sur l'injustice des hommes et sur l'absurdité de ce monde. »

Aussitôt après, elle s'en voulut pour ces paroles dures, mais tous les dangers qu'elle avait dû affronter seule, tous les malheurs et tous les tourments qu'elle avait dû encaisser, lui avaient forgé une carapace de fer. Pour protéger son âme de l'autodestruction et son esprit de la folie, elle s'était battue contre elle-même : elle avait endurci son cœur contre sa propre faiblesse et avait fini par jeter aux orties sa fierté et son innocence qui ne seyaient qu'à la jeunesse.

Aujourd'hui, peu indulgente envers elle-même, elle l'était encore moins pour les autres, exceptés les enfants qui représentaient en quelque sorte son salut, sa dernière part d'humanité.

Cependant contre toute attente, ses paroles eurent tout de même l'effet escompté : lorsque Harry releva la tête, une lueur dangereuse brillait dans ses yeux. Il déclara d'un ton féroce :

« Oui, tu as raison Hermione, je suis un imbécile. Nous avons autre chose à faire que de déplorer le passé.

-Exactement, je suis contente de te l'entendre dire.

-Et pour commencer j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as su que j'étais vivant.

-Mais… par ton message.

-Quel message ? Fit-il l'air perplexe.

-Celui qui disait : _L'AD est de retour, tenez-vous prêt._ Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Jamais je ne t'ai envoyé un message pareil, je suis resté inconscient pendant plusieurs jours et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où tu te trouvais. Et puis comment aurais-je pu t'envoyer quoique ce soit ? Je n'ai pas de hibou à ma disposition.

-Mais alors… qui…?

Elle ne put poursuivre sa phrase : une porte claqua soudain en bas. Hermione sursauta et son cœur eut un raté. Précipitamment, elle prit congé de Harry :

-Quelqu'un vient, je dois partir. On se verra plus tard. »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle passa sa main devant le miroir pour couper la communication, puis le dissimula dans un livre pris au hasard. Quelle que soit la personne qui entrerait, elle n'y verrait que du feu. Comme elle l'avait deviné, à peine eût-elle reposé le volume à sa place que la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit toute grande devant Drago Malefoy qui arborait une expression soupçonneuse et vaguement irritée. Hermione comprit alors que comme tout le monde, Malefoy supportait mal ce temps oppressant et orageux, ni cette chaleur pesante et saturée d'humidité.

Hermione se composa alors une expression d'innocence savamment surprise. Mais sans trop la regarder, Malefoy affirma d'emblée :

« J'ai entendu des voix. À qui parlais-tu ?

Elle rougit, ce qui l'intrigua.

-Allons réponds, ordonna-t-il.

Exagérant son air ingénu et stupide, la jeune fille baissa la tête.

-Si je vous le dis, minauda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, me promettez-vous de ne pas vous moquer de moi ?

Mais au lieu de s'adoucir, il s'emporta :

-Trêve de bavardages ! Dis-le moi et vite.

Rougissant sous son regard inquisiteur, elle balbutia d'une voix gênée :

-Et bien… souvent quand je m'ennuie, je me mets à parler à toute seule, ça me distrait. Voilà.

-Tiens donc. »

_« Bravo Hermione, tu parles d'une excuse ! »_ se gourmanda-t-elle intérieurement aussitôt après. Un silence orageux régna. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés depuis la nuit de Pentecôte et ainsi, une certaine tension régnait entre eux. Une tension d'autant plus forte que Malefoy ne l'avait plus touchée à la suite de cet événement, Hermione préférait ne pas se poser de questions quant à cet étrange comportement. L'homme la toisait, à la fois surpris, amusé et suspicieux. La jeune fille s'obstinait à regarder le sol, captivée sans doute par les entrelacs des motifs dessinés sur les dalles du sol.

D'un ton acide, il railla :

« Alors comme ça tu t'ennuies ! Tu veux peut-être que je te trouve quelque chose pour t'occuper ?

À ces mots, Hermione releva la tête et vit qu'il s'était approché, l'air mortellement sérieux. Nerveusement, elle se déroba :

-Non merci, ça ira. D'ailleurs il est temps que j'aille voir les enfants.

-En particulier cette chère Lisbeth j'imagine.

-Il faut bien que _quelqu'un_ s'occupe d'elle maître Malefoy, riposta-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

-Que signifie cette insinuation ? Persiffla-t-il.

-Que vous êtes l'homme le plus exécrable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer : non content d'engrosser une pauvre fille qui ne vous a rien demandé, de l'affaiblir ensuite pour qu'elle ne survive pas son accouchement simplement parce qu'elle a eu le malheur de vous déplaire, vous rejetez enfin votre enfant dans les ténèbres simplement parce que ce n'est qu'une fille. Votre propre fille que_ vous _avez abandonnée !

Le visage de Drago se ferma aussitôt et il la questionna d'un ton glacial :

-Qui t'a mise au courant de cela ?

-Personne, mentit-elle, je n'ai eu qu'à interroger autour de moi : même les tableaux sont au courant ! Voulez-vous que je vous dise _Mylord_ ? Même Voldemort ne m'inspire pas autant de dégoût que vous.

Plissant des yeux, l'homme la considéra quelques secondes sans répondre, puis sans prévenir, il s'empara brutalement du bras de la jeune fille qui poussa une plainte de surprise et de douleur mêlées

-Alors Granger nous allons mettre le choses claires : ou bien tu cesses de me parler de cette façon, ou bien tu subis le même sort que cette mudain qui te touche tellement.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, alors il renforça sa poigne sur ses mains fragiles.

-Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse, grogna-t-il.

-Bien_ maître_, cracha-t-elle.

-Bien quoi ? La harcela-t-il.

-Je… ne vous parlerai plus de cette façon.

-Bien _esclave »_, roucoula-t-il.

Et comme la bouche de sa prisonnière se plissait en une moue furieuse et somme toute appétissante, il plongea tout d'un coup dessus. Il étouffa son cri de protestation en lui imposant son baiser, força l'entrée de ses lèvres rétives et pulpeuses. Soulevée de dégoût, Hermione se débattit, tenta de le repousser, en vain. Et lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de ce mufle tenter de capturer la sienne, elle ne réfléchit pas…

« Aouh ! S'exclama-t-il brusquement en le rejetant.

Il porta aussitôt la main à ses lèvres tandis qu'elle le dardait de son regard furibond.

-Ah la sale chienne ! Tu m'as mordu ! »

Prenant conscience de son acte stupide, Hermione haleta et détourna les yeux, l'humiliation et la peur lui brûlant soudain les joues. Puis sans qu'elle s'y attendît, Drago l'attrapa par les bras, la plaqua contre le mur, insensible à son faible couinement de douleur, il l'immobilisa en collant son corps au sien. Il lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index, puis le tourna pour la forcer à regarder sur le côté. Son autre main plaquée sur sa cuisse, il se pencha et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu viens de faire Granger, je pourrais même te tuer tout court, sans que personne ne remue le moindre petit doigt pour venir à ton secours. Ne l'oublie jamais Granger car il n'y aura pas de troisième chance. Maintenant si tu veux que je te laisse partir, il te suffisait de le demander. Seulement après ce que tu viens de faire, tu auras non seulement à me supplier de te lâcher, mais également à me demander pardon si tu veux rejoindre tes chers enfants. Alors vas-y je t'écoute. »

Au paroxysme de la fureur, Hermione fut momentanément incapable de proférer le moindre son. Drago se délectait de sa détresse et de ses efforts vains, mais savourait davantage l'instant où elle aurait à s'infliger le suprême affront devant lui. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas, il se rapprocha encore de son oreille et gronda :

« Granger, je n'attendrai pas cent ans je te préviens.

Ravalant ce qu'il lui restait de dignité, elle souffla :

-Je vous demande pardon.

-À qui demandes-tu pardon ?

-À vous maître.

-Excellent.

-Voulez-vous bien me laisser partir maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton cassée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit d'abord ?

-S'il-vous-plaît, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Non, non, non, fredonna-t-il. Dans ton cas, on ne dit plus _s'il-vous-plaît,_ mais autre chose : dit _pitié._ »

Elle suffoquait d'indignation et ses yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs haineux. Puis elle sentit poindre un mal de tête cuisant. Ses cheveux collaient désagréablement à ses tempes l'air était tellement dense et poisseux que tout contact physique la faisait presque souffrir.

Ce jour-là, s'étant revêtue d'une chemisette blanche et d'une jupe de la même couleur qui lui retombait au-dessus de ses mollets, une idée vicieuse germa dans l'esprit de son tortionnaire. Peu après, la main qui ne tenait pas le menton de la jeune fille, glissa de sa hanche à son genou et remonta avec une lenteur insoutenable, s'insinuant à l'intérieur de ses cuisses à la peau incroyablement douce et sensible.

Des larmes de colère et de honte perlèrent aux paupières de Hermione. Quand la main, tendre et obscène à la fois, se fit insistante, elle ne put réprimer un sanglot et tenta de se dégager, une expression de rage impuissante mêlée de désespoir déforma ses traits. Alors Malefoy réitéra son ordre d'une voix implacable :

« Allez ! Dis-le à haute voix Granger et je te relâcherai. »

À ce moment, une minuscule aiguille pointue apparut de nulle part entre ses doigts. Hermione sursauta et haleta, les yeux fous de terreur. Alors, cruellement, il effectua un geste intime, presque tendre avec l'aiguille…

L'effet fut immédiat : tout le corps de la jeune fille s'arqua et, rejetant violemment sa tête en arrière, elle poussa un cri étranglé.

« Je n'ai rien entendu Granger », ricana-t-il sadiquement.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour chasser son début de crise de nerfs, Hermione souffla d'une voix épuisée :

-Pitié. »

Satisfait, il la relâcha et aussitôt après, elle se dirigea vers la porte presque en courant, s'attendant à ce qu'il la rattrape à tout moment. Mais il n'en fit rien et elle put ainsi partir librement, sans se retourner.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Laissé seul, ce fut exactement comme la première fois : cette sensation d'écartèlement qui partageait son être en deux hommes distincts, et en même temps étroitement liés, qui se disputaient âprement en lui la part de son âme.

Et à travers la fenêtre, il aperçut Granger suivie de deux gamins. En dépit d'un vent violent qui s'était levé, sifflant dans les gouttières et décoiffant les branches touffues des arbres, le petit groupe allait d'un bon pas et les enfants paraissaient gais.

Puis soudain, il aperçut dans les bras de la jeune fille, rose et minuscule, un bébé visiblement en pleine santé : elle, l'enfant qu'il avait engendrée. Tandis que les enfants partaient cueillir des fruits sauvages à l'orée des bois, il la vit s'asseoir, bercer le poupon et lui parler affectueusement à l'oreille.

Et voir ainsi Granger s'occuper de sa fille avec un tel dévouement sincère, lui porta soudain un étrange coup au cœur. Mais il ne put prendre le temps de l'analyser : une voix douceâtre grinça brusquement derrière lui :

« Distrait mon ami ?

Drago ne se retourna pas. Ces temps-ci, la vue de sa femme lui était tout simplement odieuse. À la place, il répliqua avec sécheresse:

-Et vous ? N'avez-vous pas mieux à faire que de surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes ?

-Allons, ne prenez pas si vite la mouche, je ne faisais que vous taquiner.

-Vraiment ? Et bien vous me ferez la grâce de cesser ma chère parce que je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter vos caprices enfantins.

Mais il fut contrarié de constater que sa voix contenait plus d'irritation que d'autorité. Elle ne fit que sourire mielleusement, de ce sourire qu'il haïssait tant. Alors pour se venger, il lui rendit son coup. D'un ton acide, il persiffla :

-Tenez, venez plutôt admirer les effets de votre bon traitement sur ma fille dont je vous suis très reconnaissant. Voyez comme elle semble heureuse et saine. »

Intriguée, la dame se pencha vers la fenêtre. À l'extérieur, le ciel était si sombre et bas qu'il faisait presque nuit dans la pièce. Cependant les personnes assises sur le gazon poursuivaient vaillamment leur cueillette.

Puis, remarquant le bébé qui rait aux éclats dans les bras dans la mudain qu'elle jalousait, entourée de deux autres moutards, Deborah se décomposa. À côté d'elle, l'œil aux aguets, Drago vit avec un plaisir féroce son épouse changer de couleur et se retourner tout d'un coup vers lui, les lèvres serrées et le visage congestionné. D'une voix dont elle peinait à maîtriser le venin, elle attaqua :

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous êtes attaché à cette… bâtarde ! »

Elle cracha le dernier mot comme une abomination, alors il ricana. Il avait touché juste : bien qu'il ne s'occupât pour ainsi dire jamais de sa fille, il avait fort bien deviné que Deborah abhorrait l'enfant plus tout au monde avec la passion d'une vieille fille aigrie. Alors d'un ton onctueux, il dit d'un ton narquois :

« Allons, pourquoi cette indignation ma chère ? Après tout c'était _votre_ idée, pas la mienne. »

Un éclair zébra soudain le ciel, éclairant les deux visages éclatant d'animosité mutuelle, farouche et irréconciliable.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Surprise par l'éclair, Hermione jeta un regard un regard inquiet vers le ciel qui prenait une vilaine teinte grisâtre. Comprenant que l'orage n'était plus loin, elle rappela ses deux joyeux petits compagnons :

« Allez les enfants, on revient ! Il est temps de rentrer.

-Encore deux minutes, il reste quelques framboises, quémanda en riant Sarah, une fillette de sept ans aux cheveux bruns frisés qui formaient une fière crinière autour de sa tête.

-Non, tout de suite ! Insista Hermione d'un ton plus impératif. Nous avons assez de framboises. Allez, dépêchez-vous. »

Sans qu'elle eût besoin de hausser le ton, les deux enfants obéirent un bougonnant un peu, mais elle les fit taire par un regard appuyé suivi de quelques mots sévères. Si le besoin se faisait ressentir, la jeune femme n'hésitait pas à affirmer son autorité. Elle avait déjà administré une fessée à un garçon qui s'était montré insolent avec elle. Sans inspirer la crainte, elle savait se faire obéir, respecter et aimer par tous ces enfants perdus qui avaient besoin d'être solidement encadrés.

Voyant qu'elle s'en sortait mieux qu'elle avec les enfants, Lady Malefoy lui avait même petit à petit laissé la charge de les gérer et de les occuper la journée.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer mais un premier coup de tonnerre éclata au loin et ils ne purent se mettre assez vite à couvert pour échapper aux premières gouttes de pluies. La petite Lisbeth éclata de rire contre la poitrine de Hermione. Une fois à l'abri, le jeune fille libéra les enfants qui partirent en cuisine pour remettre le fier résultat de leur cueillette.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Un peu plus tard, alors que la pluie tombait drue, Harry sortit pour rejoindre l'ermite qui priait dans la chapelle en ce moment. Agenouillé devant l'autel, il semblait complètement absorbé et le jeune sorcier comprit qu'il ne devait pas le déranger. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. Enfin, après un long temps de recueillement, le vieil homme se leva et interrogea son protégé sans se retourner :

« Oui mon garçon ? Que veux-tu ?

Déglutissant devant l'auguste vieillard, le Survivant s'avança et lui annonça de but en blanc :

-Je vais partir.

Pas de réponse, il développa :

-Mais, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'attendrai un peu de m'être remis pour pouvoir supporter les fatigues d'un voyages. Et puis aussi, je voulais vous dire…

Il s'interrompit. Alors l'ermite se tourna vers lui et le considéra avec bienveillance. D'une voix douce, il l'encouragea :

-Et bien ? Parle petit.

-Voilà, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, dit-il l'air éperdu de gratitude. Et je ne vous serai jamais assez reconnaissant pour cela. Alors je voudrais au moins s'il y a quelque chose que… qui vous ferait plaisir. Je pourrais peut-être…

-Holà, je t'arrête tout de suite mon pauvre enfant, le coupa-t-il avec un sourire indulgent. Je suis un vieil aigle solitaire qui se suffit à ses besoins. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

-Êtes-vous sûr ? Insista Harry. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, même une toute petite chose dont vous auriez besoin, je me tiens entièrement à votre disposition.

-Tu es très gentil petit, soupira l'autre. Il y a effectivement un vieux problème qui me pèse sur le cœur, mais tu ne peux le résoudre.

-Dîtes toujours.

-Et bien vois-tu la petite église dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ? As-tu remarqué comme elle est déjà bien détruite de moitié ? Au départ, c'est à cause un incendie, mais avec la montée au pouvoir des sorciers, rien n'a été fait pour la restaurer. Depuis, elle n'a de cesse de se détériorer. Mon rêve le plus cher serait qu'elle soit un jour redressée et remise à neuf comme au premier jour. »

Il n'ajouta rien et repartit dans sa masure sans attendre de réponse, persuadé qu'il était tout à fait impossible de voir son rêve pieux se réaliser un jour. Mais en lui-même, Harry avait déjà pris sa décision. Jetant un regard au toit presque entièrement éventré, il se motiva mentalement : « Au travail ! »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Le temps des cerises**

Peu après le début du mois de juillet, Naomi revit Simon.

Le matin même, voyant qu'il faisait beau, Hermione avait réuni tous les enfants en cuisine et leur avait annoncé joyeusement qu'on pouvait désormais cueillir les cerises dans le jardin. Elle avait demandé ensuite à la cantonade si cela leur faisait plaisir d'aller en cueillir qu'on cuisinerait ensuite en clafoutis, en confitures et en sorbets, plutôt que de faire le ménage toute l'après-midi. Il ne se trouva personne qui voulut rester en arrière, et finalement le ménage fut confié aux elfes.

Mais au moment de se mettre en route, une voix féminine la héla :

« Hermione, attends !

L'interpelée se retourna et vit Padma qui avançait, flanquée d'un garçon à la silhouette dégingandée. Arrivée devant elle, la jeune fille demanda à l'autre :

-Est-ce que tu veux bien prendre celui-là aussi ?

-Mais bien sûr, accepta-t-elle aimablement. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Bonjour Simon. »

Le garçon marmonna un vague « bonjour » peu amical en guise de réponse. Et Naomi fut soudain péniblement surprise en reconnaissant son ami. Celui-ci, depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus – c'est-à-dire il y a deux semaines – avait effroyablement changé. Ses cheveux roux pendaient tristement sur ses yeux verts cernés de noir, et sa peau diaphane faisait saillir les os de son visage et de ses poignets. Bien qu'il gardât la tête basse, Naomi fut frappé davantage par l'expression hantée et craintive qui déformait ses traits. L'expression d'une petite bête affolée.

Hermione dut s'en rendre compte, car au lieu de se formaliser de sa réponse qui frisait l'impolitesse, elle intima au troupeau de la suivre.

Naomi rattrapa Simon qui marchait parmi les premiers et qui ne l'avait pas encore saluée. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le salua avec bien fort :

« Bonjour Simon.

Surpris, celui-ci tourna la tête, rougit, puis la détourna aussitôt, gêné par le regard insistant qu'elle lui lançait.

« Euh… ouais, salut, grommela-t-il.

-Hé ! Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant retourner dans sa morosité.

-Si, si, ça va, répondit-il machinalement.

-Tu me fais la tête, ou quoi ?

-Mais non, rétorqua-t-il avec impatience. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout ! »

Vexée par son ton revêche, Naomi laissa tomber et ne lui reparla plus. Elle retourna en arrière auprès de Sarah avec laquelle elle s'entendait plutôt bien et discuta un peu avec elle jusqu'à l'arrivée dans le jardin.

Gavée par une semaine entière de pluie, la nature prospérait. Le jardin verdoyant ressemblait à une petite prairie : les herbes étaient hautes et parsemées de fleurs sauvages qui embaumaient l'air sec de l'été. Tout n'était que profusion de couleurs vives et gaies : des pièces dorées ondulant au gré de la brise, des reflets roses luisant dans un océan de verdure et de minuscules taches bleutées, infimes morceaux d'azur chatoyants. Le soleil se reflétait sur la surface polie de l'étang, renvoyant ainsi sur les arbres avoisinants les reflets laiteux et dansants des ondes de la lagune.

Quant aux arbres dont la majorité portait des fruits, la plupart d'entre eux abordaient un feuillage touffu et vert, truffés de petits fruits verts en train de mûrir. Seuls les cerisiers étaient parés de minuscules grappes cramoisies et scintillantes comme des escarboucles.

Rapidement, Hermione forma les groupes selon les affinités. Il y avait trois jeunes cerisiers dans le jardin, qui ne montaient pas très haut et qui donc excluaient d'office les accidents de chutes. Au total, ils étaient vingt personnes, la jeune fille forma donc deux groupes de sept, et un de six auquel elle se joignit avec entrain. Armés de saladiers, les enfants fondirent sur les arbres comme des nuées de sauterelles.

Amusée, Hermione les encourageait de la voix et même temps, elle tâchait également de les retenir de manger toutes les cerises qu'ils cueillaient afin qu'il en restât suffisamment.

Seul Simon ne s'était pas mêlé à l'effervescence général. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle avait au au moins deux ou trois paires de cerises pendues à chaque oreille, voyant qu'il s'était assis au bord du lac, Naomi quitta ses amis un peu à regret et le rejoignit. Irritée par sa mauvaise volonté depuis son arrivée, elle l'enjoignit vigoureusement :

« Allez Simon, arrête de bouder et viens avec nous ! Je t'assure que tu n'as pas l'air malin tout seul dans ton coin.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie, riposta-t-il en bougonnant. De toute façon, cueillir des cerises, c'est un truc de filles.

-Ah bon ? Dit-elle avec un soupçon d'énervement. Je vois pourtant beaucoup de garçons avec nous !

-Et bien tant pis pour eux, s'emporta-t-il. Moi je ne veux pas venir, c'est nul ici ! »

Naomi avait certes beaucoup de qualités dont les principales étaient sans doute le courage et la loyauté, mais elle ne pouvait être parfaite et malheureusement pour le jeune garçon, il se trouvait qu'elle était très soupe au lait. Excédée par l'obstination de son ami à faire sa tête de cochon, elle contre-attaqua avec agressivité :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais tu es vraiment mauvais aujourd'hui. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas à la fin !

-Mais rien ! Il n'y a rien, se défendit-il avec véhémence. C'est toi qui m'énerves.

-Moi ? Répéta-t-elle effarée. Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Commençant lui aussi à se monter, Simon se redressa et lui jeta un regard furibond avant de lui balancer :

-Tu me gonfles avec tes questions depuis tout-à-l'heure. Laisse-moi tranquille !

-Excuse-moi, je… bafouilla-t-elle. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout.

-Et bien tu as tort, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de ton aide, asséna-t-il avec méchanceté. Je ne suis pas une fille pleurnicheuse,_ moi._ »

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, mais les mots corrosifs atteignirent quand même la fillette en plein cœur. En voyant l'expression qui se peignit sur son visage, Simon prit brusquement conscience de ses paroles et les regretta aussitôt, mais c'était trop tard. D'une voix métallique, elle le coupa dans son élan en déclarant :

« Très bien, _Rambo, _j'ai compris : puisque je ne suis qu'une pleurnicheuse, je m'en vais. »

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle tourna les talons et retourna cueillir des cerises. Mais elle devait arborer une expression profondément affectée car les autres lui jetèrent des regards curieux, on lui posa toutefois aucune question. Mais il y avait dans ce groupe une enfant âgée de huit, qui était la plus jolie fillette du manoir. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et soyeux qui lui retombaient au milieu du dos, des yeux vert clair et un ravissant visage aux traits fins déjà bien ciselés.

Cependant, cette apparence angélique était vite démentie sitôt qu'on la connaissait mieux. Cette enfant, c'était Ruth, celle-là même que Naomi avait protégée le jour de son arrivée.

Aussitôt qu'elle vit revenir cette dernière, après avoir espionnés jalousement la conversation mouvementée entre les deux amis, elle remarqua aussitôt son air défait avec une joie mesquine. Alors, d'un ton hypocritement soucieux, elle s'enquit :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Naomi ? Tu as l'air toute triste.

-Ce n'est rien répondit-elle brièvement en détournant les yeux.

-Tu t'es disputée avec Simon ? Demanda-t-elle avec une fausse candeur.

-Oui enfin… je voulais lui demander de venir mais il n'a pas voulu, alors j'ai laissé tomber.

-Pourquoi il n'a pas voulu ?

-Je n'en sais rien moi, s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Mais puisque tu es son amie, tu devrais savoir, la pressa Ruth avec une certaine ironie.

Naomi lui lança un regard assassin et cracha :

-Et bien non, je ne sais pas. Et si ça t'intéresse vraiment, tu n'as qu'à lui demander.

-Oh, du calme ! Pas la peine de t'énerver, soupira l'autre théâtralement.

-Mais, je ne m'énerve pas, se défendit-elle sans s'apercevoir que Ruth était entrain de l'amener là où elle le voulait. Laisse-moi tranquille !

Ravie de la voir tomber dans son piège, cette dernière reprit encore d'une voix de sainte-nitouche en dodelinant de la tête :

-Oh là, là… ce que tu peux être agressive.

-Mais tu me saoules à la fin ! S'écria-t-elle tout à fait hors de ses gonds. Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

Ses yeux commençaient à rougir et à devenir brillants de larmes rageuses. Alertés par les éclats de voix, le silence s'était fait peu à peu autour d'elle et personne n'osait intervenir pour séparer les tigresses parce qu'elles étaient les plus âgées. Au loin, Hermione était introuvable. Satisfaite, Ruth lui porta le dernier coup bas en chuchotant:

-Je comprends pourquoi Simon ne veuille plus de toi : en plus d'être moche et balafrée, tu es une une vraie pleurnicheuse. »

Ce fut plus que Naomi n'était capable de supporter. Aveuglée par la fureur, elle se jeta brusquement sur la peste et la gifla au visage. Poussant un cri d'orfraie, Ruth répliqua en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le nez. Elles roulèrent l'une sur l'autre, Ruth se retrouva au-dessus, elle lui griffa sa joue déjà martyrisée. Naomi hurla de douleur, puis elle se saisit soudain des longs cheveux de son ennemie dont elle était si fière, et les tira dans tous les sens. Ruth se mit alors à piailler et porta spontanément ses mains à ses cheveux pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise. Profitant de sa vulnérabilité, Naomi la repoussa brutalement, bondit sur ses pieds et voulut lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Mais elle ne put aller au bout de son geste : on l'écarta tout d'un coup tandis qu'un rugissement tonna au-dessus des deux combattantes :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Aussitôt Naomi revint à la réalité et aperçut Hermione qui se tenait juste devant elle, entourée de la meute des enfants impressionnés. Ruth gisait plus loin, entourée de ses amis, tremblant, gémissant et exagérant son état de faiblesse. Simon avait finalement rejoint le groupe et abordait à présent un air horrifié. Et sans qu'elle sût pourquoi, la petite fille exécra ce visage associé à son malheur et qui aggravait son humiliation. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais on la sentait prête à exploser à tout instant.

D'un ton éclatant de fureur, Hermione tempêta :

« Peut-on savoir ce qu'il vous a pris de vous battre comme des sauvages ?

-Elle s'est jetée sur moi, pleurnicha Ruth d'une voix aiguë avant que Naomi n'eût pu réagir.

Hermione tourna son regard sévère en direction de l'accusée qui s'était mise à trembler, non pas de peur, mais de rage. D'une voix dure, l'adulte la questionna :

-C'est vrai Naomi ?

-Elle m'a frappé, brailla à nouveau le petit poison.

-Tais-toi Ruth s'il-te-plaît. Réponds Naomi : est-ce que tu t'es vraiment jetée sur elle ?

Incapable de mentir tant la situation était absurde, celle-ci confirma d'une voix sans timbre :

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

On sentait que la jeune fille était déçue du comportement de l'enfant qu'elle appréciait réellement. Puis, apercevant de nouveau Simon qui la regardait de la même façon, elle n'y tint plus. Révoltée par autant d'injustice, elle perdit son sang froid et persiffla avec hargne :

-Pourquoi j'ai fait cela ? Et bien, tu n'as qu'à le demander à la _pleurnicheuse ! »_

Elle cracha ce dernier mot avec dégoût en pointant la petite Ruth qui n'eut pas le temps d'effacer de sa figure son air sournois. Hermione l'interrogea d'un regard soupçonneux auquel le petit serpent répondit par un air innocent qui confirmèrent ses soupçons.

Cependant Naomi n'attendit pas que Hermione s'intéressât de nouveau à elle. Ne pouvant supporter davantage tous ces regards sur elle, elle repartit vers la maison, son après-midi définitivement gâché. Comme elle se rendit compte de la fuite de sa petite protégée, Hermione l'appela :

« Naomi, attends ! Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Elle s'arrêta puis, lentement, se retourna. En voyant Ruth continuer de verser des larmes de crocodiles, une bouffée de haine l'envahit. Jusqu'à cet instant, jamaiselle n'avait souhaité si farouchement de faire du malà son ennemie. Elle riposta :

-Faire le ménage. Là-bas au moins, je ne verrai pas cette pétasse ! »

Dépassée, Hermione la laissa partir. Tout avait si bien commencé, comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer jusque là ? Une voix déchirante retentit soudain dans le silence :

-Naomi ! Attends !

C'était Simon, rongé par le remords, qui s'était élancé derrière elle. Il tenta de lui attraper le bras en la suppliant :

-Attends s'il-te-plaît. Excuse-moi !

Mais il ne put achever son geste. Hors d'elle-même, son amie ne se maîtrisait plus : elle le repoussa brutalement et aboya:

-Lâche-moi, toi ! Fiche-moi la paix !

-S'il-te-plaît, je suis désolé, implora-t-il.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à aller te consoler avec la pleurnicheuse ! » Le repoussa-t-elle cruellement.

Simon la regarda désespérément, mais elle était trop en colère pour en être touchée. Sans attendre sa réponse, elle tourna de nouveau les talons et fila définitivement à l'intérieur. Personne ne songea à la retenir. Rapidement, Hermione sortit les enfants de leur transe et préféra abréger là le temps de la cueillette. Elle les envoya illico en cuisine – sauf Simon à qui elle intima de rester – et ils obéirent, impressionnés par sa voix qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée qu'ils étaient bien partis, elle s'occupa du garçon.

Déprimé, Simon dévorait des yeux la véranda par où son amie avait disparu, comme s'il espérait encore la voir revenir. Toutefois il ne put s'abandonner à sa triste rêverie car la voix contrariée de Hermione l'interrogea :

« Simon, regarde-moi s'il-te-plaît.

À contrecœur, il fit face à celle qui l'appelait et le toisait durement. Froidement, il dit :

-Oui ?

-Réponds-moi : que s'est-il passé avec Naomi ?

Il se dandina sur place, gêné tout d'un coup. Enfin, du bout des lèvres, il avoua :

-On s'est disputé. J'étais énervé et on s'est pris la tête, c'est tout.

-Et pourquoi étais-tu énervé, si je puis me permettre ?

-Ah non ! Pas toi aussi ! Se récria-t-il sur un ton de protestation. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus !

-Me mettre à faire quoi ? Reprit-elle avec perplexité.

-À me poser des questions. Je vais très bien, un point c'est tout.

-Alors pourquoi t'excites-tu autant ? Rétorqua-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce. Allons Simon, je vois bien que ça ne va pas du tout : depuis que tu es là, tu es sombre et renfermé sur toi-même. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

-C'est vous tous qui m'énervez avec vos questions ! S'emporta-t-il. De toute façon je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mêles, d'abord tu n'es pas ma mère !

Hermione rougit sous l'accusation. Mais cet affront, elle s'était déjà préparée et elle savait quoi répondre. D'une voix métallique, elle articula lentement :

-En effet, je ne suis pas ta mère, ni celle d'aucun d'entre vous. Rien ne m'autorise à te poser des questions, ni à te commander, ni à te punir tout comme rien ne m'obligeait à faire tout j'ai fait pour vous : rien ne m'obligeait à m'occuper de vous, à prendre soin de vous, à vous distraire et à tâcher de vous rendre moins malheureux. Rien ne m'obligeait non plus à vous défendre contre les mauvais traitements et rien enfin ne m'obligeait à me placer devant vous, Naomi et toi, pour vous protéger de Mrs Malefoy lorsqu'elle voulait s'en prendre à vous. Aurais-tu déjà oublié ?

Ce fut au tour de Simon de rougir, mais cette fois de honte. Il se reprocha alors ses paroles blessantes envers Hermione, elle qui était la bonté même. D'un ton où perçait sa culpabilité, il s'amenda :

-Pardon Hermione, je… je suis désolé.

-Pas autant que moi Simon, dit-elle l'air peiné. Et pas autant que Naomi j'en suis sûre. Et si tu veux un bon conseil, ce serait plutôt à elle que tu devrais t'excuser.

Le cœur serré, le garçon hocha la tête silencieusement. Puis, relevant les yeux, il lui confessa tout à trac d'un ton accablé :

-Tu sais Hermione, c'est pas vrai ce que je t'ai dit : tu es vraiment très gentille et je t'adore… mais tu ne peux pas m'aider. »

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le garçonnet fit demi-tour et rentra à son tour à l'intérieur, plantant sur place une Hermione déconcertée et en pleine réflexion.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Assis dans un petit salon où ils étaient en train de discuter, les hommes s'étaient peu à peu intéressés à la querelle qui avait éclaté dans le jardin, et dont les échos leur étaient parvenus par la fenêtre grande ouverte. L'explosion de la petite Naomi les avait amusés, puis ils s'étaient ébaudis devant le spectacle de la petite bagarre de chiffonnières qui avait éclaté entre les deux petites mégères. Enfin, dès que Hermione fut repartie, peu après le petit Simon, ils reprirent la conversation d'un ton animé à propos de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Quel furie cette petite !

-Tu l'as dit ! Un peu plus et elle crachait du feu.

-En tous cas ça a eu l'air de la remuer, ta petite Sang-de-bourbe, glissa Jude Pucey à l'oreille de Drago Malefoy. Vu comme elle s'est arrachée avec les moutards, à mon avis c'est fini pour elle !

-Penses-tu, persifla amèrement Lord Malefoy. Elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac, je ne donne même pas une heure aux gosses pour oublier et recommencer à ramper à ses pieds, plus extasiés que jamais.

-En tous cas, je ne comprendrai jamais comment elle fait, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Pour ma part, moins je vois ces lardons braillards, mieux je me porte.

-S'ils te dérangent tant que ça, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu trimballes ton gamin dans ton bagage à main partout où tu vas.

-Ah, mais pour Simon, c'est différent, reconnut-il non sans confusion. Je ne peux plus me détacher de ce gamin.

-_Te détacher ?_ Tu as déjà… ? Demanda Drago avec hésitation.

-Non, non, pas dans le sens où tu l'entends, rit-il nerveusement. Mais j'aime le regarder, c'est un plaisir sans prix et somme toute très agréable. Toutefois je reconnais avoir commencé à faire plus… ample connaissance avec lui ces dernières semaines.

Drago fit alors un rictus où la suspicion le disputait au dégoût. « Voilà donc pourquoi le gamin tirait cette mine de chien battu aujourd'hui », se dit-il en aparté. Sans prêter attention à son attitude un peu sur la défensive, Jude développa :

-D'ailleurs tu sais, comme je reçois mon cousin et ses amis en attendant que leur pavillon se construise, je ne veux pas trop le laisser seul avec eux.

-Je croyais qu'ils étaient aussi _tes_ amis, gouailla Malefoy.

-C'est exact. Je suis donc le mieux placé pour savoir de quoi ils sont capables. »

Drago éclata de rire, suivi rapidement de son ami qui n'avait pas mauvais caractère.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Comme Drago Malefoy l'avait prédit, Hermione ne fut pas longue à apaiser les petits. Après en avoir interrogé quelques uns, elle avait fini par connaître toute l'histoire entre Ruth et Naomi. Pour la peine, elle condamna la première à être privée de dessert pendant trois jours. Quant à la seconde, bien qu'on ne l'ait plus revue depuis qu'elle avait quitté le jardin comme une fusée, Hermione la soumit d'avance à la même sentence, ajoutée à l'interdiction absolue de participer à la prochaine sortie prévue.

Mais le soir, Naomi n'était toujours pas reparue.

Hermione commença à s'inquiéter. Elle avait passé le reste de son après-midi à superviser le travail des enfants en cuisine pendant qu'ils préparaient les sorbets, les confitures, les tartes, aidés par quelques elfes bienveillants qui s'étaient chargés, entre autres, de dénoyauter les fruits. À dix-neuf heures, ils avaient terminés, ravis et fatigués, les doigts et la frimousse barbouillés de jus de cerise dont ils s'étaient empiffrés. La jeune fille les avait alors envoyés prestement à la douche.

Consultant sa montre, elle s'était aperçue que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle avait laissée Lisbeth toute seule, et que le bébé devait sûrement avoir faim. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que cela faisait également plusieurs heures que Naomi avait disparu.

Remettant ce problème à plus tard, elle choisit de se consacrer au plus urgent. Elle remonta les marches qui menaient à sa chambre, là où elle avait installé Lisbeth pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Arrivant dans le couloir, elle vit que la porte de la pièce était entrebâillée et qu'une lumière filtrait à travers. Intriguée, elle s'avança et entendit bientôt une petite voix céleste qui chantait doucement une berceuse.

Discrètement, Hermione poussa la porte. S'offrit aussitôt à ses yeux un spectacle charmant de simplicité : assise en tailleur à même le sol, Naomi tenait la petite Lisbeth dans ses bras et la berçait en lui fredonnant la mélodie de sa petite voix enfantine, déjà impressionnante par son timbre merveilleux et la justesse parfaite des accords. Hypnotisée, Hermione oublia pendant un moment la punition de Naomi et l'écouta chanter.

Mais celle-ci l'ayant entendu entrer, elle s'arrêta. Tendrement, elle embrassa le bébé sur le front, puis, ignorant ostensiblement Hermione, elle se leva et reposa l'enfant dans son berceau. Voyant qu'elle était déterminée à ne faire aucun effort, la jeune fille se décida à faire le premier pas. D'une voix calme, elle l'interrogea :

« Où étais-tu ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

D'une voix douce, Naomi répondit :

-Pas loin.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue ? Tu ne nous a pas entendus rentrer ?

-Si, répondit-elle suavement.

-Et bien ?

-Je n'avais pas envie, alors je suis resté là. répliqua-t-elle tranquillement.

-Et tu as fait le ménage ? Ironisa Hermione d'une voix un peu railleuse.

-Oui, dit-elle sans se troubler. Le ménage dans ma tête… et j'en ai profité pour m'occuper du bébé qui avait besoin qu'on lui change ses couches.

-Je vois.

Hermione n'ajouta rien, mais voyant que Naomi n'était pas résolue à sortir de son laconisme, elle reprit :

-Écoute Naomi, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé tout-à-l'heure.

La fillette resta parfaitement froide à cette annonce. D'un ton indifférent, elle commenta :

-Très bien.

-J'ai puni Ruth.

Pas de réponse.

-Et je t'ai punie, toi aussi, acheva la jeune fille qui commençait à se sentir mal-à-l'aise.

-C'est ton droit puisqu'il paraît que tu es responsable de nous, rétorqua-t-elle enfin.

Cette pique à peine déguisée exaspéra Hermione qui commençait à en avoir assez de devoir gérer les caractères difficiles de ces jeunes personnalités ombrageuses. Elle contre-attaqua sèchement :

-Si je t'ai punie, ce n'est pas parce que j'en possède le droit, mais parce que ton comportement était inacceptable.

-Inacceptable ? Répéta Naomi légèrement outrée. Et son comportement à elle ?

-Peu importe les insultes et les provocations qu'elle t'a lancées. Tu n'avais pas à te jeter sur elle et la frapper comme tu l'as fait cet après-midi.

-Et alors qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Foudroya Naomi. Me laisser insulter sans rien dire ?

-Ne surtout pas prêter attention à ses paroles, corrigea la plus âgée. Ne pas répondre à ses provocations parce que c'est exactement ce qu'elle veut. Si tu l'ignores, tu verras vite que ce genre de personne s'épuise toujours en premier.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, je dois me contenter de l'ignorer gentiment pendant qu'elle me couvre d'ordures, et de fermer ma gueule, c'est ça ? Se révolta la petite fille.

-Ne sois pas vulgaire, la réprimanda Hermione. Mais oui, c'est à peu près ça ! Si tu commences à rentrer dans son jeu, tu ne contrôleras plus rien, elle fera de toi ce qu'elle voudra, et il arrivera exactement la même chose que ce qui est arrivé cet après-midi : tu t'es jetée sur elle alors qu'elle n'attendait que cela pour t'attirer des ennuis.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air déconcerté. Pourquoi veut-elle m'attirer des ennuis ? Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle ? »

Hermione soupira, puis réfléchit à sa réponse. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à cette enfant à la maturité incroyablement développée et à laquelle elle s'était si fortement attachée mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui balancer la vérité crue car cela engendrerait plus problèmes que cela n'en résoudrait. D'une voix prudente, elle tenta d'adoucir les faits :

« Ruth est… comment dire, elle n'est pas forte comme toi.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, dit Naomi en plissant les yeux.

-Ruth est faible, elle manque cruellement d'assurance et de confiance en elle. Et quand elle te voit, elle est jalouse.

-Jalouse ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton incrédule et un peu ravi. Elle ? De moi ? Moi, la Balafrée ! »

Hermione tiqua à l'entente de ce surnom qui lui rappelait bien des souvenirs. Brusquement, elle fut effarée de constater à quel point les sociologues avaient raison lorsqu'ils affirmaient que l'histoire humaine est un éternel recommencement. Mais c'était une chose d'entendre une théorie répétée par plusieurs gens, c'en était une autre de la voir se réaliser sous ses yeux. Préférant ne pas trop s'attarder sur ces réflexions, elle rebondit sur la remarque de Naomi :

« Justement, le fait que tu portes une balafre aggrave les choses, car malgré tout ce que Ruth peut te dire, elle ne peut pas oublier _pourquoi_ tu es défigurée aujourd'hui : c'est pour elle que tu as souffert, c'était pour la protéger.

-Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Tout. D'une part, il y a le courage dont tu as fait preuve en affrontant Deborah Malefoy qui l'a déjà impressionnée et d'autre part, Ruth n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux relever la tête avec la marque d'infamie dont on t'a infligée. Malgré elle, Ruth a senti ta fierté, reconnu ta valeur, et elle en est jalouse parce que tu possèdes ce dont elle rêve et qu'elle n'a pas.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle m'agresse ? S'étonna Naomi. Parce qu'elle se sent mal dans sa peau ! Et pourquoi elle se sentirait complexée ? Tout le monde la trouve jolie et elle a un tas d'amis qui gravitent autour d'elle comme des moineaux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut de plus ?

Habilement, Hermione esquiva la question en mentant d'un ton évasif :

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas dans sa tête et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu. Je ne fais qu'émettre des hypothèses.

Comprenant que cela ne devait pas être très clair pour la cadette, la jeune femme reformula à la hâte :

-En fait, elle n'en a peut-être même pas conscience. Il arrive qu'il y ait des gens tellement obsédés par leurs pulsions morbides qui les poussent à détruire les autres qu'ils ne sentent plus leur propre souffrance. On dit souvent d'ailleurs que lorsqu'on tue, c'est par peur. Dans le cas de Ruth, en se moquant de toi et en cultivant son envie et ses rancœurs, ce n'est pas toi qu'elle tue, c'est elle.

Naomi hocha la tête, assimilant lentement ce que la jeune fille venait de lui enseigner. Cette dernière reprit d'une voix douce :

-Encore une chose s'il-te-plaît Naomi : ne répète surtout pas cela à Ruth, d'abord parce que c'est avant tout une hypothèse, pas une vérité absolue et aussi parce que cela n'arrangerait en rien la situation, bien au contraire.

-Alors je fais quoi finalement ? Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine vivacité.

-Ce que je t'ai dit un peu plus tôt : l'ignorer et, si cela peut t'aider, considère-la avec pitié. Il faut avoir pitié des gens faibles Naomi, car ce sont eux qui ont le plus besoin qu'on les aide. »

La fillette hocha la tête, soulagée de ces explications qui lui ôtaient un poids sur l'estomac. Quelque part, elle se sentait aussi heureuse que Hermione lui ait parlé franchement, comme à une adulte, c'était un signe de confiance qui la remplissait de fierté. Et de ce fait, la perspective de sa punition lui parut moins amère.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Hého ! Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

Celle-ci reprit ses esprits et répondit avec un demi-sourire :

-Pardon, je rêvassais. »

Tard dans la soirée, une heure après avoir conduits les enfants au lit, Hermione prenait du repos dans sa chambre. Par chance, Malefoy ne se trouvait non dans sa chambre, mais à une réunion de Mangemort. Quant à sa demeurée de femme, elle dormait déjà dans l'aile qui lui était spécialement réservée. Hermione profitait donc de la paix relative dont elle disposait pour bavarder quelques temps avec Harry. Ce dernier lui répéta d'un ton peu plus fort :

« L'Ermite est descendu il y a quelques temps à Londres et il a appris que les états moldus d'outre-Manche ont déclaré la guerre à l'Angleterre.

Hermione resta bouche bée, puis s'extasia :

-Mais c'est formidable !

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Oh Harry, il_ faut_ absolument que tu ailles là-bas pour les aider et leur dire qui tu es. Il faut aussi retrouver des membres de l'Ordre afin qu'ils viennent prêter main-forte aux moldus pour affronter les Mangemort. Ensemble, moldus et sorciers auront peut-être enfin une chance de réduire Voldemort en miettes une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Et toi ? Objecta-t-il doucement.

-Quoi moi ? Répliqua-t-elle un peu décontenancée.

-Tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas rester au manoir Malefoy.

Hermione dut alors choisir prudemment ses mots :

-Harry, hésita-t-elle d'un ton amer. Crois-moi… si je pouvais t'accompagner, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde… mais c'est impossible : je suis surveillée en permanence et toutes les mesures ont été prises pour empêcher les prisonniers de s'approcher à moins de cinq mètres de l'enceinte. Seuls les _membres_ de la famille Malefoy peuvent la traverser.

Le visage du jeune homme devint dur et il déclara avec une sombre détermination :

-Je viens te chercher !

-Non Harry ! Le coupa aussitôt Hermione. Je ne veux même pas en entendre parler. Tu ne vas pas risquer bêtement ta peau que tu as déjà eu tellement de mal à conserver, pour une tentative d'évasion vouée à l'échec.

-Et tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser risquer la tienne un peu plus chaque jour en restant dans cette prison ? S'indigna-t-il.

-Harry écoute… tenta-t-elle.

-Non Hermione ! Explosa-t-il. J'ai perdu Ginny, j'ai perdu Ron et j'ai failli te perdre toi aussi. Je refuse de te laisser à nouveau en arrière.

-Mais quels choix as-tu de toute façon ? lui fit-elle remarquer doucement. Après Poudlard et Gringotts, le manoir Malefoy est l'endroit le plus protégé d'Angleterre. Le domaine entier est soumis à des enchantements de protection et de verrouillage parmi les plus puissants au monde.

-Alors il faut les briser, décréta vigoureusement Harry.

-Et comment s'il-te-plaît ? Je n'ai pas ma baguette.

-Et bien moi, si ! »

Hermione se retint à temps de pousser une exclamation de dépit. Bien sûr qu'il possédait sa baguette ! Elle se reprocha de l'avoir oublié alors qu'elle était la mieux placée pour le savoir puisque c'était elle-même qui le lui avait remise dans sa tombe. Tâchant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid, elle abattit sa dernière carte : elle lui confessa la véritable raison de sa répugnance envers ce projet absurde :

« Bon Harry très franchement, même si tu parvenais à faire tomber les barrières – ce qui est loin d'être gagné – je ne peux pas venir avec toi. Dans ce manoir, il y a des enfants…

-Des enfants, répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Oui, des enfants quasiment orphelins qui ont été réduits en esclavage au service de la famille. Ils sont constamment brutalisés par une espèce de demi-folle aigrie qui tient lieu d'épouse à Malefoy. Je ne peux pas les abandonner Harry, c'est moi qui les protège et prends soin d'eux. Si je m'en vais, ils seront négligés, maltraités, battus, voire tués pour quelques uns d'entre eux.

-Merlin ! Croassa-t-il. Et combien sont-ils ?

-Environ une vingtaine, plus un bébé de sept mois qui est à ce jour le plus menacé, révéla-t-elle d'un ton grave.

Harry paraissait sous le choc, toutefois sa réaction ne fut pas celle escomptée par son interlocutrice : il s'anima tout d'un coup.

-Tant pis, nous les évacuerons aussi.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-elle. Mais tu as complètement malade ?

-C'est la seule solution Hermione, dit-il en détournant le regard.

-Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! S'écria-t-elle sans se rendre compte. Comment peux-tu envisager une idée aussi stupide.

-Et pourquoi stupide ? S'énerva-t-il. Nous voulons sauver ces enfants, non ?

-Mais pas de façon aussi… dangereuse ! Gémit-elle en se tordant les mains. Réfléchis deux minutes : est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'en faisant cela, tu vas risquer non seulement nos vies mais aussi la leur ? C'est irresponsable !

Fou de douleur de ne pas réussir à la convaincre, Harry s'emporta :

-Est-ce bien toi qui parles ainsi ? Je ne te reconnais plus, je ne reconnais plus l'amie courageuse et intrépide avec laquelle nous avons affronté tant de dangers à Poudlard, Ron, toi et moi.

-Ce n'était pas la même chose et ce ne sera plus jamais la même chose ! Nous étions des gamins Harry ! Des gamins insouciants et imprudents. Nos petites escapades n'ont rien à voir avec ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui : premièrement parce que nous savions que nous risquions nos vies et nous étions prêts à assumer les conséquences de _nos_ actes et deuxièmement parce que jamais nos petites aventures n'ont impliqué la vie d'un innocent.

Douché, Harry garda le silence: il commençait à comprendre. Hermione poussa à son avantage :

-Dans ce cas présent, c'est totalement différent parce que la sacro-sainte mission que tu t'es octroyée va mettre inutilement en danger la vie de ces enfants qui n'ont rien demandé. On ne peut pas leur faire ça Harry : on ne peut pas leur demander d'assumer les conséquences de _nos_ actes suicidaires. En plus d'être injuste, ce serait un incroyable gâchis.

Vaincu, Harry baissa la tête, convenant qu'elle n'avait que trop raison. D'une voix abattue, il soupira :

-Ah, je sais bien que lorsque tu as pris une décision, il est impossible de t'en détourner.

-Je suis tellement désolée Harry, bégaya-t-elle. S-s'il n'y avait pas eu les enfants je…

-C'est bon je te crois, n'en parlons plus, coupa-t-il avec effort. Mais tout de même, je ne supporte de te savoir à la merci de ce sadique de Malefoy, sans rien pouvoir faire pour…

-Stop ! L'interrompit-elle. C'est faux Harry : tu peux agir, tu peux nous sauver. Rends-toi à la destination la plus proche : la France, l'Allemagne ou la Belgique par exemple, fais-toi entendre des gouvernements sorciers et moldus, explique-leur ce qui se passe ici. Et quand vous serez bien armés et préparés, vous reviendrez pour délivrer le pays, tuer Voldemort, emprisonner les Mangemorts et démanteler le pouvoir en place.

-Mais Hermione, reprit-il avec hésitation. Tu sais que cela pourrait prendre des années.

-Et bien j'attendrai des années, répliqua-t-elle avec fougue. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je tiendrai bon, je survivrai, je t'en fais le serment.

-Je le sais bien Hermione, tu as toujours été très forte, tu nous enterreras tous, sourit-il faiblement. Cependant il y a un autre problème : comment vais-je bien pouvoir me rendre là-bas ?

-Oh je t'en prie Harry, tu es sorcier ou non ?

-Je ne sais pas transplaner Hermione, mon balai a été perdu après la bataille, créer un portoloin signalerait ma présence au ministère – ce je préfère éviter pendant un moment – quant au réseau de cheminettes, je ne veux même pas y songer.

-C'est vrai oui, convint-elle l'air désolé. Excuse-moi je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais alors ça veut dire que tu es vraiment bloqué ici ?

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix : si je veux partir d'ici, il va falloir que je le fasse sans magie.

-Je… j'essaierai de t'aider, promit-elle. Tiens-moi seulement au courant si tu as une solution d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Alors, dit-elle d'un ton faussement badin, ce n'est pas trop dur la vie avec un ermite.

-Au contraire, il est très gentil et possède un charisme naturel que je n'ai pas vu souvent chez les sorciers, assura Harry avec une affection non feinte. Tiens ! Pendant que j'y pense, j'aurais une question technique à te poser.

-Oui, laquelle ?

-Et bien voilà, je suis en train de réparer sa chapelle et j'aimerais que tu me dises s'il y a des sorts de construction et de réparation spécifiques dans ce domaine-là.

-Hmm ! Réfléchit-elle. Ça dépend, décris-la moi un peu. »

Harry lui résuma la description de la chapelle et lui détailla précisément les dégâts qui la touchaient. Hermione lui donna alors tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait et qui pouvaient l'aider dans sa tâche. Au fond d'elle-même, elle était touchée de la sollicitude de Harry après avoir côtoyé tant de personnages repoussants, elle oublié à quoi pouvait ressembler la bonté. À la fin, il la remercia et prit congé. Mais avant de disparaître, il lui dit soudain d'un ton espiègle :

« Et au fait Hermione, merci pour les cerises. »

Avec un petit rire, Hermione protesta que ce n'était rien avant de reposer le miroir.

Derrière la porte, la personne qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation se retira aussi silencieusement que possible, puis fondit dans l'ombre des couloirs.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Le temps des renards**

_Trente et un juillet :_

_Pâle comme un linge, Hermione se releva. Tout était clair à présent, tout s'expliquait. Les yeux plein de larmes des gamins assis devant elle, continuaient de la fixer avec une lueur suppliante. Elle les ignora pour garder la tête froide et réfléchir à une solution. Le plus urgent était avant tout de trouver une échappatoire au piège vicieux qui s'était refermé de façon si sournoise autour de l'enfant. Relevant machinalement la tête, elle aperçut brusquement Drago Malefoy devant les grilles du manoir, qui semblait l'observer attentivement._

_Alors la réponse naquit en son cœur, elle sut aussitôt ce qu'elle pouvait faire, ce qu'elle devait faire pour sauver ces enfants…_

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Dix jours plus tôt :

Agenouillé comme tant d'autre Mangemorts autour de lui, Drago écoutait à peine le rapport journalier servi par un nouveau venu, un certain Malcolm Baddock :

« La situation dégénère Maître, d'après nos rapports secrets, les moldus français veulent utiliser le tunnel sous la manche pour nous envahir.

-Laissons-les comploter, ce ne sont que des moldus, balaya négligemment Voldemort.

-Ce rapport est préoccupant, insista le jeune blanc-bec inconscient. Il parle de machines terrifiantes qui peuvent faire exploser des gros bâtiments dans un rayon de dix…

-J'ai dit : laissons ! Trancha abruptement le Maître d'une voix grondante. J'avais l'intention de détruire ce tunnel qui ne nous sert à rien de toute façon. D'ici quelques jours, un ordre sera transmis en ce sens. Et c'est toi qui seras chargé de l'appliquer Baddock. Maintenant termine !

-Bien maître.

-Rapport suivant… »

_« Décidément j'ai du mal à me concentrer »_, soupira Malefoy intérieurement. peut-être que était-ce dû au fait que depuis près de trois semaines, il s'interdisait de poser le bout des doigts sur celle qui obsédait ses nuits.

Atterré, il se demanda encore une fois comment il avait pu en arriver là.

Tout avait commencé quelques jours après le premier soir de son arrivée au château. Le mépris habituel qu'il éprouvait pour Granger depuis ses onze ans s'était vite éteint. Le courage et la résistance extraordinaires dont elle avait fait preuve après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, avaient semé joyeusement le doute et la pagaille dans ses convictions.

En outre, si les faibles créatures que lui servaient Deborah Malefoy finissaient inévitablement par le l'ennuyer, avec _elle_ cela avait été plutôt l'effet inverse : au lieu de s'affaiblir avec le temps, la faim qu'il avait d'elle ne cessait de grandir et son désir de la posséder se faisait chaque jour plus impérieux.  
>Les moments les plus excitants de leurs rapports étaient évidemment ceux où elle se défendait enfin. Insidieusement, sa lutte vaine lui conférait un sentiment de puissance très grisante qui exacerbait ses désirs et le menait à une volupté qu'aucune autre femme n'avait su lui prodiguer jusque là.<p>

Mais Drago Malefoy aurait dû se douter qu'une telle relation malsaine aurait eu des conséquences graves sur lui aussi.

L'incident qui avait éclaté une vingtaine de jours plus tôt lui avait fait entrevoir avec une crudité effrayante le fond de son âme tourmentée. Épouvanté, il avait fui, moins devant elle que devant la révélation qu'il avait eu de lui-même. Pourtant, il ne pensait plus du tout à l'étrange billet qu'il avait reçu ce jour-là.

En lui, se disputaient le respect, la frustration et la rancœur.

Respect pour cette force admirable, impossible à nier, ni à mépriser.  
>Frustration à cause de cette formidable énergie qu'il ne parvenait pas à dompter, ni à captiver.<br>Et rancœur enfin car il lui en voulait terriblement d'être si forte et si indépendante de lui.

_« Si seulement elle avait été docile comme les autres, les choses auraient été bien plus simples »_, se dit Drago. Elle aurait fini par s'étioler et l'aurait lassé. Il s'en serait débarrassé tout naturellement et la vie aurait continué sans tracas.  
>Mais pouvait-on attendre d'une Griffondor qu'elle fût docile ? Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on leur attribuait les vertus de courage et de persévérance. C'était une race fière et coriace, des combattants par nature. Et en dépit ou en raison de son intelligence remarquable, Granger n'échappait pas à la règle.<p>

C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'il avait voulu mettre un terme à la liaison dangereuse qu'il entretenait avec elle, espérant ainsi pouvoir mettre à mort ce qu'il croyait être sa faiblesse. Il aurait pu simplement la renvoyer, mais cette solution de facilité le dérangeait par sa lâcheté et ne flattait pas son égo.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Naomi reposa un moment son balais pour souffler un peu. Comme elle était punie, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir et devait faire quelques corvées de ménages. Une voix furtive l'appela soudain par derrière, la sortant de sa rêverie

« Psst ! Naomi !

Celle-ci sursauta, puis se retourna. Reconnaissant l'intrus, elle le dévisagea longuement d'un œil peu amène.

-Ah, c'est toi, fit-elle d'un ton distant.

Embarrassé par son regard glacial, Simon se tortilla sur place et affichait un air penaud. Hardiment, il affronta sa froideur et proposa timidement :

-Et oui. Est-ce que tu veux venir un peu dans le jardin avec moi ?

-Non merci, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. J'ai du travail, _moi_.

-Euh… dit-il, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Il y eut un silence gênant. Naomi se détourna de lui et reprit son ouvrage comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, tandis que Simon réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait dire encore pour la sortir de sa bouderie. Enfin, il chosit la spontanéité :

-Naomi… excuse-moi.

-De quoi ?

-De t'avoir traiter de pleurnicheuse l'autre jour.

-Et pourquoi t'excuserais-je ?

-Je suis désolé, persista-t-il sincèrement.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Naomi… risqua-t-il.

-Non ! Cracha-t-elle soudain. Si tu crois qu'il te suffit de dire « je suis désolé » pour tout soit oublié, tu te trompes. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, ça ne suffit pas !

-Et quoi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus ? » S'écria-t-il sur la défensive.

Aussitôt la fureur de Naomi se dégonfla comme une baudruche et elle se mit à exploser de rire sous l'œil ahuri de son ami qui la considérait comme si elle était folle. En fait, Naomi n'était plus en colère après lui, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le taquiner, et en voyant son air déconfit, elle avait craqué. Enfin, après avoir réussi à se calmer, elle parvint à articuler entre deux hoquets :

« Haha ! Excuse-moi Simon, hihi ! Si tu avais vu ta tête…

-Attends, je me trompe où tu t'es moqué de moi de puis le début ? S'écria-t-il mi-fâché mi-abasourdi.

-Non, non tu ne te trompes pas, rigola-t-elle.

-Et bien alors, fit-il l'air ébahi.

Puis au soulagement de Naomi, ses traits se détendirent et il sourit à son tour, plus amusé que contrarié.

-Tu n'es pas fâché au moins ? Demanda-t-elle un peu anxieusement.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, l'assura-t-il.

-Cool ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Et sans préavis, elle se jeta à son cou en riant aux éclats. Surpris, Simon retomba sur ses fesses. Par réflexe, il referma ses bras autour de son amie. Bêtement heureux, il déclara simplement :

-Ah, je suis bien content. C'est bon de te retrouver Naomi.

Toujours serrée contre lui, Naomi murmura :

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Oh ! Que c'est mignon ! Grinça brusquement une voix perchée derrière eux. »

Confus, les deux enfants se relâchèrent et se redressèrent pour voir qui les espionnait. À quelques mètres d'eux, se tenait Ruth, raide comme un battoir de lavandière, et moqueuse comme une hyène. Naomi la toisa, nullement impressionnée par sa rivale depuis les révélations de Hermione. Elle voulait croiser le fer ? On le croiserait. Cette fois, Naomi avait bien l'intention de remporter cette bataille. Derrière elle, se tenait Simon, son soutien inébranlable. Elle n'avait plus peur.

Elle et Lui. Ensemble, ils étaient invincibles.

Ruth attaque la première :

-En tous cas tu as une drôle de façon de faire le ménage.

-Parce que tu penses avoir quelque chose à m'envier en matière de ménage à faire ? Rétorqua Naomi d'un ton doucereux.

Elle jeta un regard ironique à l'escalier qui se tenait un peu plus loin et que Ruth était censée récurer à fond, punition infligée par Mrs Malefoy parce que la petite avait cassé un vase précieux. Celle-ci rosit puis siffla :

-Moi, je ne bavarde pas pendant mon travail.

-Ah bon ? Intervint soudain Simon d'une voix acide. Et là, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai fini, dit-elle comme si ces mots infligeraient une souffrance intolérable à ses adversaires. Et toi Naomi ?

Refusant de se laisser prendre au piège de la mauvaise, l'interpelée riposta d'un ton mordant :

-Moi aussi j'en ai fini… avec toi. Tu peux t'en aller si tu en as envie.

-Non, s'impatienta-t-elle, je voulais te demander si tu avais fini ton travail.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux le faire à ma place ? La nargua-t-elle.

-Non, non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. C'est juste pour savoir.

-Hé ! Moi aussi je peux te poser une question, _juste pour savoir_ ? La singea Simon.

-Euh…

-Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que ça me trotte par la tête : la tache que tu avais sur le pantalon lorsque Deborah Malefoy t'a marquée, c'était à cause de l'herbe ou parce que tu as fait dans ta culotte ? Juste pour savoir, hein…

Rouge de honte et de colère, Ruth suffoqua :

-Je… je… ça ne te regarde pas !

-C'est donc parce que tu as fait dans ta culotte, conclut Simon d'un ton impassible.

-Mais… mais non, balbutia-t-elle. Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Dis donc Ruth, la coupa sévèrement Noami. Tu veux qu'on te laisse tranquille ? Rappelle-moi plutôt qui est venu nous voir en premier. »

Désespérée, vaincue, le regard de la fillette sauta de l'un à l'autre mais les deux ennemis faisaient face sans flancher tel un seul bloc, si soudés qu'elle sut qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à la salir leur relation avec son verjus. Renonçant à l'emporter cette fois-ci, elle battit en retraite et tourna les talons, rouge de colère.

Une fois seuls, Simon se souvint de la proposition qu'il avait faite tout à l'heure, alors il la répéta d'une voix enjouée :

« Alors, maintenant que l'autre vipère est partie, que dirais-tu d'une balade, rien que toi et moi dans le parc ? J'ai une surprise pour toi en plus !

Naomi frissonna davantage au terme « toi et moi » qu'à celui de « surprise », et ne put ainsi refuser. D'une voix dont elle peinait à maîtriser les trémolos d'un émoi tout nouveau dans son cœur, elle répondit :

-Oui je veux bien. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au même moment, Harry pénétra dans la chapelle dont il avait réparé les murs la semaine dernière grâce aux sorts qui lui avait recommandés Hermione. Heureusement qu'il était majeur, car sinon il n'aurait pas pu faire de la magie sans qu'on l'eût aussitôt retrouvé. Pointant sa baguette vers le ciel, il proclama haut et intelligiblement :

« _Avis captiare !_ »

Aussitôt il y eut un bruissement d'ailes affolées et un tintamarre de roucoulements éclata tandis que tous les oiseaux se sauvaient au-dehors. Comme il l'avait supposé, les volatiles avaient dû faire leur nid dans le toit truffé de failles. Normalement, avec ce sortilège, il ne devait même pas rester un œuf. Mais pour plus de sûreté, Harry fit brûler le reste du toit pour supprimer les nids.

À la fin, la chapelle ressembla à une étrange boîte sans couvercle. Le jeune homme alors en application ce que Hermione lui avait appris : dirigeant sa baguette vers le haut du chœur et murmura :

_« Transcendere. »_

Un point doré apparu là où sa baguette était orientée. Soigneusement, Harry tourna lentement sur lui-même et redessina le contour du haut des murs qui ne soutenaient plus rien. Une ligne dorée se traça sur son parcours. À la fin, il rejoignit son point de départ et les murs étaient maintenant tous bordés d'une ligne dorée qui semblait retracer le plan de la chapelle.

Maintenant, il ne devait surtout pas se tromper. Par bonheur, la forme de la toiture était simple et ne possédait que deux versants.

Lentement, Harry s'agenouilla face au chœur. Puis il écarta les deux bras afin qu'ils fussent pointés vers les deux murs latéraux de l'église. Finalement, il les plia à l'angle droit et les éleva progressivement jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se joignissent de sorte à former un triangle au-dessus de sa tête. Il tint ainsi dans cette position quelques minutes.

Enfin, après de longues minutes de silence, très lentement et paraissant jaillir des murs dressés, des tuiles se formèrent des deux côtés de la chapelle qu'il avait désignés, et commencèrent une course solennelle vers le soleil.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Deux minutes plus tard, ils avaient quasiment atteint la lisière des bois, alors Naomi voulut s'informer, un peu soucieuse :

« Euh Simon… où est-ce que tu m'emmènes exactement ?

-Dans la forêt, répondit-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ira pas loin. Tu pourras rentrer avant six heures, fais-moi confiance.

-D'accord. »

Et ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Fort heureusement, Hermione et les enfants se trouvaient de l'autre côté de l'étang, les deux complices avaient pu passer inaperçus. La forêt se chargea d'ailleurs de les camoufler.

Bien qu'on approchât la fin du mois de juillet et qu'il faisait une chaleur un peu lourde sous un soleil plombant, l'intérieur des sous-bois restait agréablement frais et ombragé. À travers le feuillage aérien des arbres, des taches lumineuses s'étalaient harmonieusement sur le sol tapissé de mousse. Des bouquets de fougères bordaient çà et là le sentier grossier qu'empruntaient Simon et Naomi qui se tenaient gentiment par la main.

Il régnait un silence profond, rompu seulement de temps à autre par le chant d'un oiseau. Une odeur d'herbe fraîche et sève printanière emplissait l'air. La dernière pluie avait laissé ses marques humides et glacées sur la végétation, les fourrés et les branchages. Les chaussures de Naomi se gorgèrent vite d'eau, mais elle s'en moquait. Quelques toiles d'araignée luisaient au soleil comme de délicats ouvrages de soie rehaussés de diamants.

Au bout d'un court moment, ils sortirent des bois et se retrouvèrent en haut d'une colline.

Devant eux, une petite prairie s'étalait sur cent mètres environ ; derrière, la forêt et d'autres collines à perte de vue. D'un signe, Simon fit signe à sa compagne de s'arrêter et de faire silence. Intriguée, Naomi obéit. Ils s'assirent finalement et, d'un air de conspirateur, Simon sortit de nulle part deux paires de jumelles, en tendit une à Naomi mais celle-ci ne la prit pas. À la place, elle le regarda d'un air stupéfait. Comme il la regardait avec incompréhension, elle chuchota :

« Comment as-tu fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Ça ! Les deux jumelles, comment les as-tu fait apparaître ?

Il parut un peu fier, et répondit honnêtement :

-Je ne sais pas, c'est venu tout seul. Ça m'arrive comme ça de temps en temps.

Peu convaincue, Naomi, le pressa :

-Mais tu dois bien avoir une idée.

-Oui, j'en aurais bien une, avoua-t-il d'un air faussement dégagé.

-Oh ! Ne sois pas méchant, dis-la moi s'il-te-plaît, supplia-t-elle.

-Plus tard, décréta-t-il fermement. Pour l'instant je dois te montrer la surprise, regarde un peu là-bas avec les jumelles. »

Intriguée, Naomi s'exécuta néanmoins et observa à travers les jumelles l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait du doigt : l'étendue bordant juste l'orée du bois. Tout d'abord, elle ne vit rien de remarquable, mais après avoir balayé lentement la bordure des arbres, elle poussa soudain un petit cri :

« Oh ! Simon c'est… c'est magnifique ! »

Au loin, quatre renards s'ébattaient paisiblement dans les prés : la mères et ses petits, guère plus âgés de deux mois. D'aspect turbulents, les renardeaux gambadaient dans les hautes herbes, courant après les papillons, les criquets et toute autre chose qui s'agitait et qui avait l'air amusant pour eux. Attendrie et fatiguée, la mère les couvait du regard, allongée sur le flanc au milieu des fleurs. À un moment donné, elle tourna sa belle tête vers les deux enfants qui les observaient, mais bien qu'elle les eût certainement senti, elle ne s'enfuit pas.

Émerveillée par ce spectacle charmant, Naomi jeta un regard plein d'adoration vers Simon et lui demanda avec fougue :

« Comment savais-tu qu'ils se trouvaient là précisément ?

-Ah ! Lâcha-t-il non sans fierté. Pour ça, j'ai mes sources.

-Allez, dis-moi.

-Bon, j'ai demandé à Hermione si elle pouvait m'aider à la retrouver, et elle m'a dit un jour qu'elle avait réussi a lancé de localisation sur l'animal. Alors après, je n'ai eu qu'à lui demander aujourd'hui où se trouvaient les renards.

-Wouah ! S'exclama-t-elle rayonnante. Et pendant que j'y pense, comment as-tu su que je voulais les voir ? Nous n'en avons jamais parlé.

Simon rougit comme une pivoine, puis répondit maladroitement :

-Ben… en fait, je ne sais pas. »

Elle le regarda sérieusement et cette fois, il ne détourna pas les yeux. Au loin, les renardeaux jappaient après leur mère pour la persuader de venir jouer avec eux. Le soleil amical faisait briller les fourrures fauve et blanches, ainsi que les boutons d'or qui environnaient les deux enfants.

Mue par une impulsion, Naomi reposa la tête contre l'épaule de son ami. Précautionneusement, Simon entoura ses épaule de son bras droit tandis que son bras gauche se posa sur sa taille. Chacun d'eux avait tout juste dix ans, et pourtant l'exaltation amoureuse les enflammait déjà.

Insensiblement, Naomi releva la tête, croisa les yeux verts de son ami. « Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ils sont beaux », se dit-elle avec émotion. Sa chevelure rousse retombait en boucles soyeuses et flamboyantes sur son front et sur sa nuque. De son côté, Simon avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sous le regard ardent qui lui dédiait sa compagne, faisant étinceler ses yeux bleu nuit. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient en cascade fluide sur ses épaules et offraient au regard des reflets d'argent. La marque envahissante sur sa joue flétrie, il ne la voyait même plus.

Il ne voyait que ses lèvres roses et entrouverte. Elle ne voyait que son visage concentré en une expression passionnée qui la troublait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Nerveusement, elle se mordit la lèvre, alors Simon ne résista pas. Lentement, il pencha son visage vers elle, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Naomi ferma les yeux. Des lèvres d'une douceur incroyable se posèrent alors sur les siennes.

Ce fut un baiser tendre, innocent, qu'ils savourèrent comme un fruit mûr de l'été.

Simon s'écarta, un sourire un peu niais flottant sur ses lèvres.

Rouges tous les deux comme des écrevisses, aucun ne prononça une parole. Naomi s'appuya simplement contre Simon. Ses bras formèrent un rempart tiède et souple autour de sa taille et la fille put s'abandonner avec bonheur contre sa poitrine maigre. Avec un bonheur non feint, Simon s'autorisa un geste qu'il s'était longtemps interdit : il osa lui caresser les cheveux. Ils étaient fins, soyeux et répandaient une douce odeur floral.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils enlacés là ? Ils s'en moquèrent : le temps n'existait plus pour eux.

À la fin, ce fut Naomi qui rompit le charme. À regret, elle se détacha sans brusquerie de Simon car elle avait encore des questions graves à lui poser. Celui-ci la regardait avec mélancolie, pensant sans doute qu'elle allait le repousser en arguant que c'était une erreur. Mais celle-ci était loin d'avoir de telles pensées, à la place, elle lui dit d'une voix sérieuse :

« Simon… il y a une question que je voudrais te poser et… c'est important.

-Tout ce que tu veux, promit-il sous le charme.

-Et bien voilà, c'est à propos de l'autre jour où on s'est disputé. Je ne t'en veux plus bien sûr, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir ce qu'il t'a pris. Cette fois pas de mensonge, pourquoi étais-tu énervé ?

Aussitôt, Simon se referma, l'air traqué, puis il demanda d'une voix accusatrice :

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure ? Pour me faire parler ?

-Hein ? Fit-elle complètement choquée. Mais ça va pas non ? Où vas-tu chercher des bêtises pareilles ? Et puis d'abord n'inverse pas les rôles : c'est _toi_ qui m'as embrassé.

Simon éclata soudain de rire. Et comme elle le regardait sans comprendre, il déclara :

-Allons, on ne va pas se disputer pour un truc aussi stupide : nous nous sommes embrassés tous les deux voilà tout.

Sa tentative de détournement ne fonctionna pas : Naomi renchérit aussitôt :

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, mais en attendant tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Et derechef, Simon se rembrunit, mais finalement, il déposa les armes.

-Bon d'accord, je vais te le dire, à condition que tu n'en parles à personne. Promis ?

-Promis, jura-t-elle.

-Alors voilà, en fait c'est à cause de mon sorcier, expliqua-t-il non sans embarras.

À l'évocation de cet homme, Naomi se glaça de l'intérieur. Une fois encore, le souvenir de l'adulte qui avait contemplé son ami si étrangement, perturba. Simon dut se rendre compte de la soudain tension de son amie car il l'interrogea d'un ton inquiet :

-Euh… Naomi ? Ça va ?

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix sans timbre, continue s'il-te-plaît.

-Et bien… c'est depuis quelques temps en fait, presque un mois, il se comporte bizarrement avec moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Alors… hésita-t-il, tiens par exemple une semaine avant juillet, il m'a demandé un jour si ça ne me dérangeait pas de dormir dans son lit, avec lui naturellement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? S'enquit-elle vivement.

-Bah, que s'il ne ronflait pas, non, cita-t-il avec un petit rire. Alors on a dormi ensemble. Jusque là, tout allait bien encore, mais le truc c'est que depuis ce soir-là, il dort avec moi _toutes les nuits._ Et en plus, il me prend dans ses bras mais il le fait… bizarrement, il ne me câline pas comme le ferait mon père ou ma mère en tous cas, grimaça-t-il avec dégoût. Moi je n'ose rien lui dire parce qu'il croit toujours que je dors. Tu crois que c'est normal ?

-Ben euh… ça dépend : tu entends quoi par « bizarrement » ? Questionna-t-elle l'air déroutée.

-Et bien regarde – il se leva pour faire la démonstration – il pose une main là – Simon posa sa main droite sur son ventre – et une main ici – il posa l'autre main sur sa poitrine – ensuite il fait _ça_ – le garçonnet commença à se caresser les deux endroits désignés avec un rictus de répulsion – et il me presse contre son corps. »

Et brusquement, au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, Naomi comprit pourquoi le regard du sorcier l'avait tant dérangée : lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur Simon, il l'avait toisé avec _envie_ il l'avait regardé comme unefriandise,comme s'il avait voulu le croquer sur place ! Elle se sentit aussitôt écœurée. Tout d'un coup, Simon reprit encore une fois :

_« Tu crois que c'est normal ?_

Déglutissant péniblement, son amie répondit maladroitement :

-Non… enfin je ne crois pas. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais fait ça en tous cas, les tiens non plus je suppose ?

-Non, confirma-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas tout : l'autre jour où vous m'avez vu bouder, c'était parce qu'au début de la semaine, il m'a harcelé pour pouvoir assister à mon bain.

-Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle.

-Au début, j'ai refusé bien sûr, ça me gênait, bredouilla-t-il. Mais il a tellement insisté qu'à la fin, je n'ai pas osé dire non.

-Il t'a forcé ?

-Non mais… il me parlait tout le temps de ça et… ils me disaient des choses… Enfin il avait une telle façon de parler que… je ne savais plus quoi répondre.

-Mais il fallait dire « non », tout simplement, dit-elle d'une ton agacé.

-Ah ! Mais j'ai dit « non » tout le temps, se défendit-il. Mais si tu l'avais écouté comme moi, tu aurais compris : il me disait que ce n'était rien, que je n'avais pas à me sentir gêné, qu'il voulait être comme un père pour moi et qu'il aimerait pouvoir s'occuper de moi comme un fils, et… tant d'autres trucs encore. Alors j'ai dit oui.

-Espérons qu'il ait été sincère, soupira Naomi.

-Ben justement, il y a encore eu quelque chose l'autre jour, marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

-Dis-le moi, exigea-t-elle.

-Maintenant il prend son bain avec moi, débita-t-il très vite sans la regarder.

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis d'une voix blanche, Naomi bafouilla :

-Il prends son bain… euh, déshabillé avec toi.

-Bah oui, comment veux-tu qu'il fasse autrement ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu moqueuse.

-Je… je ne sais pas. Tout cela est très bizarre, avec mon papa on a déjà pris des bains ensemble, admit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose que si c'était avec un étranger. Alors vous êtes aussi dans la même baignoire ?

-Oui, oui. Et il m'a déjà savonné lui-même, j'ai l'impression qu'il aime bien le faire, constata-t-il à haute voix.

-Et il t'a déjà demandé de le savonner lui-même ? S'informa-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

Simon blêmit, puis bégaya :

-Co-comment as-tu deviné ?

-Oh bon sang Simon, là non ! S'énerva-t-elle tout d'un coup. Je suis désolée mais ce n'est _pas_ normal ! Lorsque je prenais des bains avec mon père, premièrement je n'avais que quatre ou cinq ans, deuxièmement, jamais il ne m'a demandé de le laver.

Et elle frissonna d'horreur à la seule pensée de cet acte indécent.

-Rien qu'avec mon père, j'aurais eu du mal à le savonner, mais alors avec un inconnu…

-Je sais, souffla-t-il. Écoute, ne le répète à personne. Pour l'instant il ne m'a rien fait de mal, ni de vraiment anormal. Au fond, excepté tout ça, il est plutôt gentil. Mais si jamais il y a autre chose, je te tiendrai au courant. »

Pas convaincue, Naomi ne s'en plia pas moins à cette demande. Restait désormais à espérer que Simon eût raison.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Ce soir-là, revenant d'une promenade dans la forêt où il avait ramassé quelques fagots pour l'hiver, l'ermite n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il aperçut sa chapelle de loin, entièrement réparée et comme rajeunie de dix ans. Bien sûr, il avait bien remarqué que depuis quelques temps, les murs semblaient aller mieux que d'habitude, mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de ses yeux fatigués qui devaient lui jouer des tours.

Seulement là, il était impossible, même avec des yeux usés de nier la subite transformation qu'il avait devant ses yeux : un toit entièrement réparé et comme neuf.

Bouleversé, il en lâcha son fagot et se précipité vers la chapelle, un soudain prémonition lui pressant le cœur. Ses doute se confirmèrent lorsque, pénétrant dans la chapelle, il vit le petit gars qu'il avait recueilli, étendu à terre les bras en croix, le visage mortellement pâle et les yeux clos.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Dans le ciel, le soleil déclinait déjà fort lorsque Hermione aperçut deux petites silhouettes sortir des bois. Nullement surprise, elle continua tranquillement à nourrir Lisbeth d'une compote de fruits qu'elle avait préparé le matin même. Assise sur un banc de pierre placé à quelques pas de la véranda, l'ex-Griffondor voulait profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Du fait de l'heure avancé, la température avait baissé et il régnait une tiédeur délicieuse pour un climat anglais. Une légère brise enveloppait les coquelicots qui jaillissaient de l'herbe en taches écarlates, et faisait secouer doucement les branches des arbres. Et dans la lumière incandescente du couchant, les deux enfants, auréolés d'une lueur rose-orangé, paraissaient presque irréels. Le disque d'or rouge étiraient devant eux des ombres gigantesques qui accentuaient cette impression de mirage.

Au loin, les maraudeurs contournèrent soigneusement l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle fit donc semblant de ne pas les voir.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, d'une voix nonchalante, le jeune fille leur demanda suffisamment fort pour être entendue :

« Et bien les enfants, comment s'est passé cette promenade ? Vous les avez vus ?

Bouche bée, Naomi considéra Hermione sans rien pouvoir répliquer, tandis que Simon avait l'air pris en faute. Il se ressaisit néanmoins :

-Euh… oui très bien. Merci.

-J'en suis heureuse, dit-elle en les regardant enfin. Et toi Naomi, ça t'a plu ?

Mais au lieu de répondre, cette dernière demanda brusquement :

-Tu savais que j'étais là-bas… alors que j'étais punie ?

-Bien sûr, confirma-t-elle d'un ton suave.

-Et tu ne m'as pas rattrapée ?

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement. Ta punition n'englobe que nos sorties en groupe avec les enfants de ce manoir. Mais Simon n'habite pas ici, il n'est donc pas concerné. À aucun moment tu n'as brisé ta punition.

Aussitôt, la frimousse de Naomi s'éclaira. Pendant quelques secondes, elle parut transfigurée par une joie extraordinaire puis soudain, elle éclata de rire et courut se jeter spontanément contre Hermione en l'enserra de ses petits bras.

-Merci ! Oh, merci Hermione.

-Allons ce n'est rien, rit-elle gaiement en lui caressant la tête. Parlez-moi plutôt de votre petite escapade : les renards étaient-ils beaux ?

-Magnifiques ! S'anima Simon. On a vu trois bébés renards qui couraient partout.

-Et ils sautaient aussi ! Enchaîna Naomi en se redressant. Ils jouaient avec les papillons et les sauterelles.

Ils racontèrent la suite de leur aventure, en omettant tout de même les passages où ils s'étaient embrassés et où Simon avait fait ses révélations à sa compagne. Dérangée par tous ces cris, Lisbeth finit par geindre pour montrer son mécontentement. Avec un sourire d'excuse, Hermione se releva et leur chuchota en guise de congé :

-Et bien je suis contente que ça vous ait plu. Bon, je vais devoir y aller avant que le petit monstre ne devienne trop insupportable. »

Les deux aventuriers hochèrent la tête et sourirent avec indulgence pour montrer leur compréhension et leur soutien. Puis quand elle fut partie, ils pouffèrent silencieusement. Derrière eux, la nuit tombait et les ténèbres commençaient à recouvrir la voûte céleste. Avant de retourner à l'intérieur, une dernière fois, Simon retint Naomi et lui demanda d'un ton plein d'espoir :

« Dis Naomi…

Voyant qu'il n'osait pas parler, elle l'encouragea aimablement :

-Oui ?

-On est bien des amoureux, toi et moi ?

Il ne faisait pas encore assez sombre pour que son rosissement échappât à la petite fille. Enchantée, celle-ci répondit avec ravissement :

-Bien sûr qu'on est des amoureux ! »

Comblés, ils se prirent la main et retournèrent ensemble à l'intérieur du château.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Ce fut une brusque secousse qui réveilla Harry.

« Petit ! Réveille-toi. Allez, réveille-toi !

Le « petit » papillonna des yeux et se réveilla avec quelques difficultés, le rituel enchanté lui ayant pompé toute son énergie. Mais, quand il aperçut le visage inquiet de l'ermite penché sur lui, il eut un lumineux sourire et murmura avec une joie naïve :

-J'ai réussi.

-Quoi ? Dit-il en ayant rien entendu.

-Votre église… j'ai réussi… je l'ai réparée… »

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne sombre une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience sous le regard horrifié de l'ermite.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Le temps des sacrifices**

Le trente et un juillet, Hermione était en train de cueillir des mirabelles en pensant à la délicieuse qu'elle ferait ensuite, lorsque des éclats de voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

« Non Naomi ! Ne fais pas ça s'il-te-plaît, je t'en supplie…

-Ben tiens, je vais me gêner, répliqua celle-ci d'une voix furibonde Je me fiche de ce qu'il t'a dit. Ce qu'il a fait, c'est _pas_ normal ! Et de toute façon, cette mascarade a assez duré. Je te préviens que si tu ne lui en parles pas, c'est moi qui vais le faire ! Je le jure sur ma vie.

-Il m'a dit que je ne devais en parler à personne !

-Justement ! Hurla-t-elle. Raison de plus pour le dire.

-Il va me tuer, gémit Simon.

-Il ne tuera pas, cracha-t-elle, c'est nous qui allons le tuer. »

Intriguée par une dispute aussi virulente, Hermione laissa son travail et accourut sur les lieux. Elle aperçut alors un étrange tableau sur les marches de l'entrée : devant elle, se tenait Simon au bord des larmes, le visage déformé par le désespoir, et à côté de lui, Naomi, complètement folle de rage et qui semblait sur le point de prendre feu d'une minute à l'autre. Un peu préoccupée, la jeune fille s'informa :

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Se tournant vers elle, la plus petite n'aurait pas eu l'air plus soulagée que si elle venait d'apercevoir l'archange Gabriel. Sans laisser à son compagnon le temps de répondre, elle se jeta presque sur Hermione en implorant :

-Hermione ! On te cherchait justement, il faut absolument que tu nous aide.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est Simon, il…

-Tais-toi Naomi ! Beugla-t-il soudain. C'est bon, je lui dirai moi-même. »

Haletant sous l'effort que cela lui coûtait, Naomi se détacha de Hermione, recula et ne détacha pas une fois Simon de son regard perçant. Tremblant de tous ses membres, Simon réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant les mots qu'ils pourrait bien employer. De son côté, Hermione commençait à se sentir franchement inquiète, jamais elle ne les avait vus dans un état pareil. Naomi écumait de fureur, tandis que son ami luttait visiblement contre les larmes. Courageusement, il se lança dans son récit :

« Et bien voilà, il… il y a trois jours, alors que m-mon sorcier me donnait le bain, il… il m'a… touché…_ là_, et… et il… »

Il devint progressivement cramoisi. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimasse angoissée et révulsée, tandis que que son doigt pointa son entre-jambe. Extérieurement, Hermione resta de marbre mais intérieurement, elle eut l'impression qu'un bloc de ciment lui tombait sur l'estomac. La nausée commença à ramper en elle. Naomi quant à elle, fut soulagée devant le calme apparent de la jeune fille, puis c'est alors qu'elle remarqua que ses poings s'étaient tout à coup crispés au point que les jointures devinrent blanches. La terreur l'envahit.

Ça, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Soulagé par son silence, le petit garçon continua :

« Et puis, ce n'est pas tout : hier, alors que j'étais couché, il est entré dans la chambre, tout nu et… il s'est touché aussi… _là_ et… et il a… il a fait… il s'est… »

Brusquement il craqua et éclata en sanglots. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Hermione pour comprendre. Luttant contre l'envie vomir, elle se détourna pour que Naomi ne vît pas les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Mais celle-ci ne lui prêta pas attention : elle s'était précipité vers Simon et l'avait pris dans ses bras en pleurant elle aussi. Trop éprouvé, il ne la repoussa pas et s'accrocha au contraire à elle comme une bouée.

Les deux désespérés retombèrent par terre, sanglotant et reniflant. La jeune fille s'avança soudain vers eux et leur intima d'une voix puissante en s'agenouillant devant eux :

« Silence, taisez-vous ! Il faut absolument que je vous pose encore une question.

Sagement, ils obéirent et elle se dépêcha de demander :

-Simon, réponds-moi c'est très important : à part ce que tu m'as raconté, est-ce que le sorcier a fait autre chose d'incorrect avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il t'a touché… d'une autre manière ?

-N-non, bredouilla-t-il, il n'a fait que ça. Mais il m'a dit que je ne devais le dire… à personne, que c'était normal mais que… que c'était notre secret à tous les deux et… et qu'il serait très fâché contre moi s-si je lui désobéissais.

Pâle comme un linge, Hermione se releva. Tout était clair à présent, tout s'expliquait. Les yeux plein de larmes des gamins assis devant elle, continuaient de la fixer avec une lueur suppliante. Elle les ignora pour garder la tête froide et réfléchir à une solution. Le plus urgent était avant tout de trouver une échappatoire au piège vicieux qui s'était refermé de façon si sournoise autour de l'enfant. Relevant machinalement la tête, elle aperçut brusquement Drago Malefoy devant les grilles du manoir, qui semblait l'observer attentivement.

Alors la réponse naquit en son cœur, elle sut aussitôt ce qu'elle pouvait faire, ce qu'elle devait faire pour sauver ces enfants.

Laissant Naomi et Simon derrière elle, Hermione se releva et, lentement, marcha vers son destin qui l'attendait, patient, debout à côté des grilles hautes et fourchues.

Et Drago Malefoy ne bronchait pas. Il regardait cette orgueilleuse qui lui avait si longtemps tenu tête et qui revenait vers lui la tête basse, nimbée d'une douce lumière blanche lui conférant une étrange pureté. Il ignorait la raison de ce revirement soudain, mais il avait conscience d'une transformation irréversible. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Ravalant son dégoût pour ce qu'elle allait faire, Hermione se répétait intérieurement comme un leitmotiv: « C'est la seule solution, la seule solution ! »

Après un temps qui lui parut à la fois infini et trop court, elle fut presque surprise de se retrouver à quelques centimètres seulement de l'homme qu'elle s'était tant acharnée à combattre et à fuir. Respirant profondément, elle garda la tête baissée, cherchant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer aussitôt. Soudain, une main étonnamment douce attrapa son menton et le releva.

Elle fut aussitôt capturée par deux prunelles sombres qui la couvaient d'une lueur attentive.

Et sous ses yeux perçants, elle se sentait faible et désarmée. Cette sensation était plus inconfortable et plus troublante que si elle avait été nue devant lui. Pendant un moment, occultant tout le reste, elle ne put se libérer de ce regard envoûteur. Mais une voix traînante l'arracha brutalement à sa contemplation :

« Et bien, Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide mais elle demeura incapable de proférer un son. Alors il reprit d'un ton narquois :

-Tu sais que tu vas finir par m'embarrasser à force de me dévorer du regard ?

Rougissant, elle baissa de nouveau la tête et répondit avec fébrilité :

-Oh ! Excusez-moi… je suis un peu nerveuse, je ne sais pas trop comment vous annoncer cela.

Sa voix la fit grimacer intérieurement: on aurait cru entendre une jeune vierge sotte et effarouchée. Mais Malefoy l'encouragea d'une voix sucrée :

-Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute Granger. J'avoue que tu as éveillé ma curiosité avec ces simagrées dont tu m'avais peu habitué.

À son soulagement et grand plaisir, la jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir. Il aurait été déçue qu'elle perdît sa morgue et devînt aussi plate que les autres l'ayant précédée. Il préférait sans conteste la tigresse à l'oie blanche.

-Pouvons-nous parler en priver, seul à seule ? Sollicita-t-elle avec une once d'agressivité. Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne peut souffrir aucun témoin.

Et elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle à l'adresse de Naomi qui se recroquevilla de gêne. Amusé, Drago accepta de bon cœur :

-Comme tu voudras. Allons-y maintenant, ce sera chose faite. »

Solennellement, il lui tendit la main. Hermione comprit que ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle hésita, car après il lui serait tout à fait impossible de reculer. Sans trembler, elle leva sa main fine et blanche, il la cueillit au vol comme un oiseau fragile dans sa paume large et puissante. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur elle comme un piège indéfectible. En silence, Drago l'entraîna derrière lui, une sombre joie brûlant dans son cœur.

Derrière elle, Naomi la regardait toujours, les yeux exorbités, commençant à regretter d'avoir supplier de l'aide à Hermione. Mais celle-ci hocha légèrement la tête pour lui signifier de ne pas s'en mêler et de rester là où elle était.

Heureusement, Naomi comprit l'ordre implicite et ne bougea pas.

Et ils disparurent, leurs silhouettes ravalées par la pénombre à l'intérieur.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Cela avait presque l'allure d'un conte de fée. Main dans la main, les deux jeunes gens parcoururent les couloirs du vieux château et remontèrent dans la chambre de l'homme. Mais ce n'était pas un conte de fée : prisonnière de ce château trop vaste pour elle, la jeune femme aurait voulu être à cent kilomètres de cet homme, qui lui revanche ne pensait qu'au moment où il seraient enfin seuls tous les deux.

Ce jour-là ironie du sort, chacun était le parfait opposé de l'autre.

Malefoy s'était vêtu tout de noir tandis qu'elle-même portait une tunique à manche longues, blanche et arachnéenne surmontant un pantalon de la même couleur, très ample et aérien. À sa ceinture étaient accrochés deux poignards et une baguette dans un étui, or, elle était désarmée. Enfin, il marchait d'un vif et martial, alors qu'elle traînait des pieds, blême et abattue.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un tableau représentant un serpent se métamorphosant en épée, après une longue traversée.

Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe au tableau-gardien, avec une courtoisie exagérée, l'homme invita Hermione à passer devant lui, puis rentra à son retour en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. En voyant dans quelle pièce ils avaient atterris, Hermione comprit que Malefoy avait très bien percé ses intentions.

À présent, elle était vraiment prise au piège.

L'endroit n'était pas effrayant en lui-même, c'était un immense espace, opulent et majestueux. Une famille royale entière aurait pu loger ici dignement sans souffrir de la proximité. Tout au fond, une large fenêtre tapissait presque le mur entier, et donnait une vue splendide sur les montagnes et la forêt. Le soleil, quoiqu'un peu voilé, déversait une lueur laiteuse dans la chambre. Un vent léger soulevait les pans vaporeux des rideaux blancs. Au centre, calé contre le mur de droite, trônait un lit princier aux lourds baldaquins vert foncé et à la couverture épaisse de la même couleur. Les draps étaient blancs et les oreillers unis, verts, jaune pâle ou blanc. Ici et là, quelque meubles en bois remplissaient l'espace.

La pièce entière entière semblait s'être parée des couleurs du temps extérieur.

Hermione ressentit pourtant une sensation étrange en regardant autour d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans cette salle, la jeune fille tournait le regard, sans comprendre ce qui l'empêchait de s'attacher à un point. Brusquement, en apercevant les rideaux voleter, elle mit le doigt sur ce qui clochait.

Les couleurs changeaient !

Sans prêter attention à elle, Drago s'était dirigé vers une table de chevet et en avait sorti une flasque de whisky pur feu qui contenait encore une quantité honorable d'alcool. Rapidement, il en but une rasade, puis s'intéressa à la jeune femme derrière lui. Remarquant son air interloqué en contemplant les tentures, il devina à quoi elle pensait et lui déclara d'un ton amusé :

« C'est une « chambre de plaisance ». Elle a été spécialement conçue et ensorcelée pour refléter les couleurs du paysage extérieur. Aujourd'hui, le temps est plutôt brumeux, alors il y aura surtout du vert, du blanc, du gris et du jaune pâle.

La gorge trop serrée pour répondre, Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête. D'un ton plus sérieux, il la questionna :

-Bon et à part ça, qu'as-tu donc à me confier en si grand secret ? Parle, tu es allée trop loin maintenant.

Malgré la mondanité de sa voix, Hermione ne s'y trompa pas : elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Péniblement, elle déglutit et amena en douceur les prémices de la négociations :

-J'ai… une faveur à vous demander.

-À la bonne heure ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton étrangement guilleret. Alors dis-moi tout Granger : tu veux une robe neuve ? Un manteau de fourrure blanche ? Des bijoux ? Des perles ? Des diamants ? Un petit animal de compagnie : un chat, un chien, un perroquet ? Je serais curieux de connaître tes désirs.

-Les réaliseriez-vous vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle en oubliant ce pourquoi elle était venu.

-Dans la mesure du possible, admit-il avec ironie, et à condition que tu saches y mettre le prix.

-Je comprends mieux, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Détrompe-toi Granger, la coupa-t-il soudain. Il ne s'agit nullement d'un marché, mais d'une étiquette à respecter. En tant que ma mudain personnelle, tu as un certain rang à tenir au sein de ce foyer : tu _dois_ être la première en tout, la mieux parée et la plus remarquable et ce, même si personne n'est au courant de ton vrai rôle ici. Merlin merci, jusque là tu n'as pas failli à tes devoirs.

-Tiens ? Mais je les ignorais pourtant, riposta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne pensais pas que devenir la putain d'un notable me conférait un rang social.

Ces sarcasmes étaient si exquis dans sa bouche qu'on ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir. Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard menaçant, et elle comprit qu'elle devait abréger ces entrefaites pour entrer dans le vif du sujet :

-Hum ! Bref, en tous cas je ne veux rien de tout ça. Ce que je désire, c'est assez sérieux, la vie d'un enfant est en jeu maître.

-Ah bon ? C'est terrible, fit-il l'air de s'en désintéresser totalement.

-Voilà, je voudrais que vous achetiez ce petit garçon, Simon, qui appartient à votre ami et que vous avez vu tout-à-l'heure en rentrant.

-Lui ? Dit-il d'un ton bizarre. Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est en danger : son maître veut… abuser de lui.

-Et après ? Rétorqua-t-il avec une superbe nonchalance. Est-ce une épreuve insurmontable ? On en survit, non ? N'es-tu pas la mieux placée pour le savoir ?

-Justement, j'aimerais bien pouvoir éviter à d'autres ce que je subis moi-même, surtout à des enfants, riposta-t-elle en le regardant bien en face. »

Le reste de la conversation se perdit pour les oreilles des deux petits espions accolées au tableau qui par chance, était vide pour le moment. En voyant les deux adultes rentrer, malgré les recommandations de Hermione et la désapprobation de Naomi, Simon avait tenu à les suivre pour savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Vainquant les réticences de son amie, ils étaient arrivés à deux au début de la conversation et avaient pu suivre le reste. Mais au moment où Hermione évoqua Simon et de son sorcier qui voulait « abuser de lui », Naomi fronça les sourcils et demanda furtivement :

« Dis donc, ça veut dire quoi, « abuser de lui » ?

-J'en sais rien, chuchota-t-il avec angoisse.

-Je me demande si ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec ce que Drago lui a fait, marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien, excuse-moi.

-Alors si c'est rien, tais-toi. On n'entend plus rien. »

Naomi obéit et ils écoutèrent à nouveau. Le silence tendu régnait dans la pièce, puis Malefoy parla :

-Soit, je tâcherai de l'acheter _avant qu'il ne soit trop tard,_ pour reprendre des termes. Mais c'est un gros embarras que tu me causes Ganger, alors j'espère que tu as une sérieuse compensation à m'offrir en retour.

-Oui, répondit-elle gravement. Moi. »

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis Malefoy explosa d'un rire narquois, et la dispute reprit de plus belle. Les répliques s'enchaînaient si vite entre les deux adultes que les deux enfants, bien qu'ayant leur oreille collée au tableau, ne purent comprendre la suite : l'échange, ou plutôt la violente querelle, leur devint à peu près incompréhensible, jusqu'à ce que Hermione cria :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que désormais je ne me débattrai plus… du tout.

Un silence s'abattit soudain à cette réplique. Les deux enfants échangèrent alors un regard ahuri, sans trop comprendre la signification de cette dernière phrase. Après quelques instants, Hermione poursuivit sur sa lancée :

-Désormais il n'y aura plus de refus, plus de dérobades, plus de pleurs ni de cris. Je promets de vous être à tout jamais… soumise et dévouée. Vous ferez de moi ce que vous voudrez, je ne broncherai plus. »

Et dans la pièce mystérieuse, Drago ne répondit pas. Après un nouveau silence qui parut s'éterniser, il s'avança vers elle, lentement, le visage impénétrable. Finalement, il fut si près qu'elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle lui caresser la peau, mais il ne dit toujours rien. Avec une lenteur calculée, il lui tourna autour, sans la quitter des yeux.  
>Sa délicieuse proie… la plus fascinante, la plus courageuse et la plus difficile qu'il eut à affronter. Enfin, se plaçant derrière son dos et posant ses mains sur les épaules délicates de la jeune femme qui frémit légèrement à ce contact, il lui murmura d'une voix coulante :<p>

« C'est une proposition très inattendue Granger, j'avoue qu'elle m'étonne venant de toi… mais je la décline.

-Quoi ? »

Stupéfaite, Hermione se retourna et se retrouva tout à coup nez à nez avec lui, si proches qu'elle sentit son haleine tiède lui effleurer les lèvres. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps à quelques millimètres du sien l'enveloppa toute. Rougissant légèrement, elle voulut se reculer d'un pas mais il la retint alors fermement d'un bras lui encerclant le dos dans une étreinte de fer. D'un ton dur, il lui assena sans se départir de son trouble :

« Tu m'as bien entendu Granger : je refuse ton « marché ».

-Mais pourquoi ? Gémit-elle.

-Je crains que ce que tu me proposes ne soit pas suffisant, dit-il d'une voix faussement navrée.

-Mais… mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? Demanda-t-elle l'air désemparé.

-Sais-tu Granger, quelle est la chose que je déteste le plus et que je rencontre trop souvent chez les femmes ?

Prudente, elle préféra rester coite, alors ce fut lui qui répondit :

-L'ennui.

Dépassée, Hermione fut saisie d'un petit rire nerveux et répliqua d'une voix aiguë :

-L'ennui ? Mais que puis-je y faire ? Est-ce ma faute si…

-Laisse-moi terminer ! Aboya-t-il rudement.

À son injonction, elle se tut immédiatement et baissa les yeux. Il put poursuivre :

-Je ne veux pas de ta soumission, ni de ta docilité. Je n'ai que faire d'une mudain fade et passive, sans passion, et qui m'encombrerait plus qu'autre chose.

-Mais… voulut-elle protester.

-Tais-toi, j'ai dit, l'invectiva-t-il. Je ne veux pas de ton bon vouloir Granger, ce que j'attends de toi est un accord d'une toute autre ampleur.

Hésitante, elle releva la tête et vit qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Soutenant son regard de braise, elle l'adjura avec fermeté:

-Dîtes-moi lequel. »

Sans prévenir, il se pencha soudain vers elle et captura ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses. Prise par surprise, Hermione se retint à temps d'esquisser tout geste de défense. Mais la bouche de Malefoy se pressait, s'imposait sur la sienne presque férocement, alors elle céda et lui ouvrit elle même le barrage de ses lèvres. Les yeux grand ouvert, elle le laissa l'envahir, l'entraîner presque de force dans un ballet ardent auquel elle refusait cependant de prendre part. Il la relâcha presque aussitôt après, le visage fermé et, d'un ton accusateur lui jeta :

« Voilà, c'est exactement ce dont je te parlais Granger : ta froideur, ta passivité. Les deux choses que j'exècre chez les femmes, et plus encore chez toi.

Tremblante et bouleversée, Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre, mais il enchaîna :

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois une partenaire apathique, mais_ active_. Autrement dit : plus que du consentement, je veux de la passion, du désir ! Je veux que tu te comportes avec moi comme le ferait toute amante éprise et sincère. Je veux que tu prennes par à nos ébats, et non plus que tu les _subisses_, annonça-t-il d'un trait.

Abasourdie, la jeune femme mit quelques secondes pour réagir. Mortellement pâle, elle balbutia d'une voix altérée :

-Alors c'est ça que vous voulez ? Ma… complaisance ?

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, sache que je n'en exigerai pas moins de toi. Maintenant c'est à toi de faire ton choix. »

Faire son choix… doutait-il vraiment de l'issue ? Hermione en venant ici, s'était préparée moralement à livrer sa chair en tout conscience de cause contre la vie de Simon. Elle avait assimilé et accepté l'idée qu'en agissant ainsi, elle entrerait dans une forme de prostitution, très particulière certes, mais de la prostitution quand même.

Mais à aucun moment elle ne s'était attendu à ce que Malefoy dans son insatiable appétit, voulût également s'emparer de son âme.

Que devait-elle faire ? Refuser ? Demander du temps pour réfléchir ? Mais le temps jouait contre elle car chaque minute qui passait condamnait l'enfant qu'elle s'était jurée de sauver. Définitivement piégée, Hermione comprit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Les yeux brillant d'une lueur déterminée, elle leva haut la tête.

En voyant son regard, Malefoy sut qu'il avait gagné. Elle déclara d'un ton grave :

« J'accepte.

-Parfait, ronronna-t-il. Tu as fait le bon choix.

-Nous verrons cela cette nuit, riposta-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Cette nuit ? Susurra-t-il. Et pourquoi attendre la nuit ma chérie ? Si tu veux sauver ton précieux petit Simon, ne penses-tu pas qu'il vaudrait mieux sceller notre pacte le plus vite possible… c'est-à-dire maintenant ? »

« L'infect salaud ! » Songea Hermione, plus dégoûtée par elle-même que par lui. Toutefois, lorsqu'il lui tendit la main une seconde fois, fidèle à son accord, elle ne fuit pas.

Il y eut alors une sorte d'agitation confuse dans la pièce que les enfants eurent du mal à percevoir. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, comprenant que le dialogue était terminé, ils soupirèrent chacun leur tour. Puis Naomi proposa d'une voix lasse :

« On redescend ? »

Simon hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Puisque plus rien d'intéressant ne se déroulait de l'autre côté du mur, ils n'avaient plus à rester là.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au même moment au cœur de la forêt qui les abritait, après plusieurs jours de coma, Harry reprit enfin connaissance. Il était étendu sur la paillasse de l'ermite, alors que celui-ci le veillait, l'air infiniment soulagé de le voir refaire surface. Dès qu'il le vit rouvrir les yeux, il poussa un soupir de contentement et loua Dieu. Il avait prié tous les jours pour sa guérison.

Voyant soudain que le garçon tentait de se redresser, il modéra sa vivacité :

« Hé ! Du calme petit ! Tu es resté inconscient très longtemps, tu as besoin de récupérer.

Secouant la tête, Harry se rappela soudain :

-C'est vrai, ça me revient maintenant : l'église, le toit… ça a marché au fait ? Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

-Attends un peu, l'arrêta le plus âgé en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui a fait cela ?

-Euh… oui, avoua-t-il l'air soudain plus gêné. Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de vous dire que j'étais un sorcier.

-En effet, c'est une information très grave que tu m'as cachée là, répliqua-t-il l'air mécontent.

Malgré lui, Harry se ratatina sur place et s'enquit anxieusement du bout des lèvres :

-Vous m'en voulez beaucoup ?

Incapable de résister au désarroi de ce jeune homme si serviable, le vieil homme le rassura :

-Non, j'aurais mauvaise grâce de t'en vouloir, surtout après ce que tu as fait pour mon église. C'est vraiment miraculeux.

-Oh ! C'est peu de chose à côté de ce que _vous_ avez pour moi, protesta Harry avec une certaine gêne.

-Je t'en suis quand même très reconnaissant, affirma l'homme avec émotion. Utiliser la magie pour restaurer un lieu sacré est une action admirable. C'est si rare de nos jours. Que la bénédiction de Dieu s'ajoute à tout ce que tu entreprendras. »

Et sur ces nobles paroles, l'homme pieux ressortit, laissant derrière lui un Harry extrêmement troublé.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Une chouette passa devant la chambre secrète du manoir Malefoy. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée travers l'immense fenêtre, on distinguait nettement un grand lit dans la teinte verte devenait de plus en plus foncée au fil des heures. On remarquait ensuite l'étrange désordre qui régnait dans cette chambre si majestueuse : des vêtements étaient en effet éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, comme si on les avait balancés à la hâte. Et si on s'attardait encore, un troisième détail sautait aux yeux.

Des formes confuses se mouvaient sur le lit, alternant du blanc à la pénombre.

Ces formes, c'étaient deux corps.

Deux corps luisant sous la faible lueur du couchant, et étroitement enlacés comme du lierre.

Le premier surplombait l'autre et menait la danse voluptueuse. À peine recouverts recouverts d'un drap trop fin, les deux amants soupiraient de concert.

Les bras posés de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme, Drago était progressivement en train de perdre pied. Comme il avait eu raison d'accepter ce marché ! Le plaisir qu'il ressentait en ce moment-même avec elle était sans commune mesure avec tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé jusque là. De son côté, sa belle ennemie ne semblait guère être dans un meilleur état que le sien. Son visage était rose vif et suant, sa douce bouche entrouverte laissant échapper une respiration haletante et lascive. Si elle jouait la comédie, il n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver.

Rejetant cette question troublante, le jeune homme s'embrasa, l'ivresse charnelle se faisant de plus en plus intense. Soudain, son dos s'arqua et il poussa un râle profond, suivi de peu par son amante qui se cambra à son tour. Épuisé, il se laissa retomber à côté d'elle sur le flanc et, sans la perdre des yeux, il s'endormit, le visage rayonnant d'Hermione, intimement gravé sur ses paupière.

Une fois qu'il fut bien endormi, celle-ci put enfin s'autoriser à verser une larme unique.

Heureusement qu'elle savait jouer la comédie. Il ne manquait plus que Malefoy découvrît qu'elle n'avait fait que simuler, et s'en était fini d'elle.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Les jours qui suivirent, la situation de Hermione lui devint curieusement moins pénible à supporter. Du fait de sa docilité et son de « entrain » tout nouveaux, Malefoy était étrangement plus prévenant et moins brutal avec elle. Si elle n'était pas persuadée de le connaître à fond, elle aurait presque pu imaginer qu'il était attentif à son confort personnel.

En tous cas, il avait au moins tenu sa promesse : trois jours plus tard, il amena un Simon tremblant et soulagé au manoir, acheté en bonne et due forme à son vieil ami. Si dans beaucoup de domaines il pouvait se montrer particulièrement exécrable, Hermione ne pouvait lui retirer son action prompte et efficace pour sauver le petit garçon. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs venu la voir un jour, accompagné de Naomi, pour la remercier personnellement de l'avoir tirer des griffes du monstre qui lui « voulait du mal », selon ses propres mots.

Et en regardant les yeux remplis de gratitude des enfants, Hermione sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Pas un instant elle ne regretta de s'être vendue à Malefoy.

Plus tard, elle eut même une autre occasion de se féliciter de son initiative.

Ce fut une semaine après le retour de Simon : sans le savoir, ce fut Drago Malefoy qui donna à Harry Potter le moyen de quitter le pays.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

C'est tout pour cette fois. Bon, vu la longueur de ce chapitre et de celui qui vous attend après, je publierai d'ici trois semaines environ. Voilà, bonnes vacances à vous tous. ;)


	6. L'été: Le temps des complots

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Début juillet. Harry est vivant, cela ne fait aucun doute pour Hermione qui reprend contact avec avec lui grâce à un miroir à double-sens. Recueilli par un ermite à la générosité sans borne, Harry le remercie à sa façon en rebâtissant son église. Mais le retour de Harry n'a pas signé la fin des ennuis pour Hermione qui se retrouve à gérer des têtes bouillantes parmi les enfants, le comportement ambigu de Malefoy envers elle, et puis enfin la menace épouvantable qui s'abat sur la tête de Simon. Sacrifiée de son plein gré aux appétits de son maître, l'ancienne Griffondor ne sait pas encore qu'elle aura tout lieu de se féliciter de son geste…

**Parole de l'auteur:** il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre. J'espère que cela ne vous barbera pas trop.

**Remerciements à :**

**Blueberry22 :** Coucou, merci pour ton énorme review. Je suis contente aussi que tu aies aimé _Cas de Peste._ J'espère que ton bac de français s'est bien passé, au fait. ;)  
>Ah ! Et bien ça me fait plaisir, ce que tu me dis à propos de mes personnages. Je t'avouerais que ma plus grande crainte, c'est de tomber dans l'excès : par exemple des héros trop parfaits et des méchants trop méchants. Bon, c'est sûr que pour Deborah et Jude, je ne vais pas trop chercher à les défendre, encore que Deborah, elle possède une particularité que Jude, lui, n'a pas, mais qui n'apparaîtra que plus tard.<br>Ah ! L'étourderie… mon plus grand point faible : alors oui, ça m'arrive d'oublier des mots, des lettres, des accords du participe passé, des marques ponctuation, etc… J'essaye de faire attention, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. J'hésite parfois à demander l'aide d'une beta. Enfin, on n'en est pas encore là.  
>Padma n'a que dix-sept dans ma fic ? Ah, il faudra donc que je vérifie cela, je n'y ai pas fait attention à dire vrai. Et sinon pour Rogue, tu as raison… et tort à la fois : d'un côté, j'ai vraiment adoré le rebondissement ultime qui apparaît à la fin du septième tome, mais d'un autre côté cela ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier le côté sombre et manipulateur de l'homme. En d'autres termes, j'aime les deux fins : soit il fait preuve d'une abnégation poignante, soit au contraire d'un égoïsme sans égal.<br>Bon, merci pour tous tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture !

**MyAngel :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas la passion qui enchaîner Malefoy à Hermione. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, l'homme est plutôt bizarre, mais je vais t'expliquer pourquoi : c'est de ma faute, je n'arrive pas à le rendre méchant. Pour Lisbeth, tu verras bien ! :) Allez, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Mlissa :** Allons, trois semaines, ce n'est pas si long ! La preuve : c'est déjà fini ^^ Merci en tous cas pour ta review encourageante. Je te souhaite à toi aussi une bonne lecture.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quatre saisons

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Deuxième partie : l'été

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Le temps des complots**

Une nuit de la mi-Août, Hermione reposait sur le flanc, face à Malefoy. Pendant leurs ébats, il avait rejeté le drap de coton bleu nuit jusqu'à la taille et n'avait pas cherché à le rabattre ensuite. La jeune femme avait adopté pour dormir une posture presque enfantine.

Ses jambes repliées étant cachées sous la toile fine, on ne voyait que son buste nacré qui jaillissait de l'ombre, mince et délicat comme celui d'une sylphide. Sa main gauche était rejetée près de son visage sur l'oreiller dans un geste d'abandon, tandis que l'autre main reposait juste devant, ses ongles accrochant légèrement le tissus. Et sur ses épaules nues, ses chevelure indomptable retombait en boucles sombres, voilant sa gorge ronde.

Elle dégageait tant de grâce et d'innocence que Drago en vint presque à douter de sa réalité.

Machinalement, il approcha sa main de son visage endormi et la toucha du bout des doigts. Elle ne broncha pas.

Il fit alors glisser sa main le long de sa joue avant d'atteindre son cou fragile. Elle frissonna mais ne se réveilla pas.

Sans hâte, ses doigts effleurèrent la peau fine de sa gorge puis, écartant ses cheveux qui recouvraient son épaule, suivirent ensuite la ligne du bras jusqu'au coude. Arrivés là, ils descendirent sur son ventre. Malefoy apposa alors sa main entière : il aurait pu caresser sa peau soyeuse pendant des heures.

Elle s'agita légèrement, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Comme il se sentait d'humeur joueuse, il fit remonter sa main jusqu'au creux des reins, sachant que c'était un endroit sensible chez elle.

Et en effet, cela ne rata pas : troublée par ces attouchements qui ne faisaient pas partie de son rêve, Hermione se tortilla inconsciemment, reprenant peu à peu contact avec la réalité. À la fin, elle battit des paupières et se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et _qui_ était en train de la chatouiller.

Médusée, elle se redressa brusquement, tout à fait réveillée à présent. Rangeant promptement sa main, Drago lui adressa un regard où brillait un certain amusement.

Puis, comme si c'était tout à fait naturel, il clama :

« Ah ! Tu es réveillée. Tant mieux, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Avec le réveil, elle aussi avait retrouvé sa verve, d'autant plus qu'elle n'appréciait guère d'être tirée de son sommeil. D'une voix un peu aigre, elle bougonna :

-Et cela n'aurait pas pu attendre demain ?

-Justement non, répliqua-t-il, demain je ne serai plus là.

Aussitôt, Hermione sentit son ressentiment retomber. Comment rester grincheuse après une si bonne nouvelle ? Sans prêter attention au changement d'humeur de la jeune femme, Malefoy enchaîna :

-Je pars en voyage pour deux jours. Pendant mon absence, ce sera à toi de t'occuper de la maison.

-Et Mrs Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione avec sarcasme.

-Vient avec moi, trancha-t-il d'un ton impassible. Je ne tiens pas à retrouver une maison en ruine à mon retour.

Bien qu'elle affichât un visage d'une stricte neutralité, intérieurement, l'ancienne Griffondor était aux anges. Cette fois, Malefoy railla :

-J'espère que je ne te manquerai pas trop.

Prudente, Hermione préféra garder le silence, comme très souvent. Pour éviter de s'attarder sur ce terrain glissant, elle questionna Drago sur son petit séjour d'une voix faussement désinvolte :

-Et sinon… où allez vous comme ça ?

-À Folkestone.

-Tiens donc ! S'exclama-t-elle l'air ébahi.

-Quoi ?

-Je connais cette ville, dit-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

Puis, plus pour elle-même que pour lui, elle chuchota :

-C'est là où passe le tunnel sous la manche.

-Tiens donc ! La singea-t-il. Quelle coïncidence parce que je vais là-bas précisément pour le démolir.

Hermione fut mortifiée sur le coup par cette nouvelle, mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître. À la place, le cœur battant, elle s'efforça de l'interroger tout en ayant l'air de s'en désintéresser totalement :

-Mais, pourquoi ?… N'avait-il pas été comblé après la bataille ?

-Nous allons le rouvrir juste le temps qu'il faut pour le détruire, assura-t-il avec une insupportable satisfaction.

-Et vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire écraser par un train ?

-Les trains ne circulent plus, nous y avons veillé après la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Et quand cela se déroulera-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle un peu trop avidement.

Drago fronça les sourcils et la taquina, avec un soupçon de menace néanmoins :

-Je te trouve bien curieuse Granger. Ce tunnel t'intéresserait-il en particulier ?

D'une voix qui contenait sa colère et sa révolte, Hermione riposta :

-Ce tunnel, _maître,_ est le fruit d'un travail de titan réalisé par des moldus qui ont su brillamment associer leur intelligence et leur ingéniosité en dépit de leurs nationalités différentes. Moi qui suis une_ Sang-de-Bourbe_ comme vous m'appelez, j'ai déjà emprunté ce tunnel pour me rendre en France et vous ne savez pas… Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre le poids économique, culturel et social qu'il représente pour nous !

Des larmes de rages étaient apparues dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Alors excuse-moi Malefoy, si je m'intéresse en particulier à ce tunnel ! Et excuse-moi si ça me rend malade de savoir qu'on va réduire à néant toute ces années d'efforts colossaux. »

Elle était si bouleversée qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était repassée au tutoiement. Elle retomba sur le matelas, trop consciente de son impuissance. Sans un mot, l'homme se releva et se rhabilla, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais au moment où il atteignait le portrait, il se retourna vers Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé, puis déclara d'un ton calme :

« Le tunnel sera détruit après-demain, nous allons faire exploser les trois tubes.

Puis, marquant une hésitation, il se décida enfin :

-Et… tout à fait entre nous Granger, je pense… que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit hâtivement de la pièce. Hermione avait relevé la tête, abasourdie, mais elle se reprit quelques secondes plus tard. L'heure n'était pas aux interrogations douteuses, elle devait agir très vite. Ramassant ses vêtements posés sur un dossier de chaise, elle s'habilla à la hâte et sortit de la chambre.

Faisant tout de même attention à ne pas se faire repérer, elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre et, arrivée à bon port, se précipita vers son lit. Soulevant son matelas sans difficulté, elle prit le morceau de miroir à double-sens qu'elle avait coincé sous le drap.

Croisant les doigts, elle apostropha le miroir :

« Harry, Harry, réveille-toi je t'en supplie, c'est une urgence. »

Au mot « urgence », le miroir clignota en rouge et, deux minutes plus tard, le visage bouffi de sommeil et renfrogné de son ami apparut dans le morceau de miroir. D'un ton revêche, il lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

-J'ai découvert un moyen de t'enfuir.

-Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? Grommela-t-il.

-Et bien non ! Contredit-elle d'un ton agacé. Parce que figure-toi que dans deux jours, ce ne sera plus possible.

-Explique-toi Hermione, parce que je ne comprends rien ! Ronchonna-t-il.

-Il faut que dans jours au plus tard, tu aies passé le tunnel sous la manche.

-Quoi ?

Complètement réveillé à présent, il la considéra d'un air interdit.

-Voldemort a décidé de faire exploser le tunnel. C'est ta chance Harry !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Hermione lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait appris de la bouche de Malefoy quelques temps auparavant, et lui exposa son plan. À la fin, le jeune homme la regarda comme si elle était folle, puis posa la question épineuse :

-D'accord, je me rends à Folkestone, mais arrivé là-bas, je fais quoi exactement ? Je traverse le tunnel à pied ?

-Ne sois pas idiot Harry, souffla-t-elle. Ce tunnel fait cinquante kilomètres de long, ça te prendrait au moins deux jours…

-… ce qui n'est pas envisageable vu qu'il sera détruit après-demain, compléta-t-il avec découragement. Je crains que ce plan ne soit voué à l'échec.

Hermione soupira, Harry avait malheureusement raison : ce projet était irréalisable. Néanmoins, refusant de se laisser gagner par le pessimisme, elle reprit d'une voix faussement confiante :

-Bon écoute Harry, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Rends-toi là-bas quand même, nous trouverons un moyen de franchir ce tunnel… »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione ressortit de la chambre. Elle se dirigea ensuite à pas de loup vers celle qu'occupait Malefoy. Heureusement, l'endroit n'était pas protégé par un mot de passe. Sans faire de bruit, elle ouvrit la porte et la laissa ouverte.

Puis, ravalant son souffle, elle marcha vers le lit royal où dormait Drago Malefoy.

Confortablement installé sous la couverture, on ne voyait que son torse lumineux doucement éclairé par la lune et tranchant dans la pénombre environnante. Profondément endormi, il n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille rentrer. En s'approchant de lui, Hermione constata que ses traits étaient singulièrement détendus.

Ce visage nouveau qu'elle voyait pour la première fois, la bouleversa étrangement.

À cet instant, avec ses cheveux blonds qui retombaient négligemment sur l'oreiller, son expression grave et sa moue peu triste, il avait presque l'air d'un enfant.

Toutefois, la jeune fille se ressaisit à temps. « Un enfant ? Oui-da, et pourquoi pas un ange pendant qu'on y est ? », se morigéna-t-elle. Tentant de faire abstraction à cette vision trompeuse, elle s'avança encore et s'agenouilla au bord du lit de sorte à être au plus près de lui. Enfin, rassemblant tout son courage et sa concentration disponibles, elle leva les mains et posa les doigts sur les mèches blondes recouvrant les tempes du jeune homme, en prenant de soin de ne pas trop toucher sa peau.

Il n'eut aucune réaction.

Hermione ferma un instant les yeux. Maintenant, c'était l'heure de vérité, elle allait pouvoir mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait appris dans ce manoir. D'une voix qui ne tremblait pas, elle murmura :

«_ Legimens. _»

Il ne se passa rien. Elle réitéra donc le sortilège. À la troisième reprise, il y eut enfin quelque chose.

Ce fut l'expérience la plus étrange de sa vie. Tout d'abord, un voile noir recouvrit ses yeux, puis tout d'un coup, une foule d'images lui sauta aux yeux. Puis, avec les silhouettes et les couleurs floues, s'ajoutèrent des sons inintelligibles. Comme il rêvait, ses barrières étaient naturellement abaissées, mais les souvenirs étaient plus difficiles à retrouver.

Peu désireuse de risquer sa vie inutilement en s'attardant ici, Hermione sautait d'un souvenir à l'autre en le survolant rapidement afin que Malefoy ne pût se rendre compte de sa présence.

Malgré elle, elle fut troublée de constater qu'elle se trouvait dans beaucoup de ses souvenirs alors qu'elle-même ne souvenait pas les avoir partagés.

Un peu comme s'il avait souvent rêvé d'elle.

« Hermione. »

Manquant de faire un arrêt cardiaque, la jeune fille sortit brusquement de sa tête. Mais il dormait toujours. Déstabilisée, elle l'observa encore, mais comprit bientôt qu'il avait parlé dans son sommeil. Son visage toutefois n'exprimait rien de particulier. Perturbée, la jeune fille eut toutes les peines du monde à se reconcentrer. Fermement, elle recommença son opération sans se laisser distraire.

Finalement, après dix minutes de recherches infructueuses, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

C'était un souvenir fort simple en réalité : dans une partie abandonnée des cachots, Drago Malefoy lui tournait le dos et s'avançait vers le fond d'un couloir humide et sombre. Arrivé devant le mur d'un cul-de-sac, il annonça simplement :

« Silver Aurum. »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Hermione. Relâchant les tempes du jeune homme, elle se releva en silence, puis repartit. En chemin, elle dut combattre l'envie de se retourner pour le regarder une dernière fois. « Stupide ! Se fustigea-t-elle. Tu as bien d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. » Elle sortit de la pièce, soulagée d'en avoir fini.

Ignorant la fatigue qui commençait à la rattraper, elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots abandonnés. Si son raisonnement était juste, le laboratoire de la famille ne pouvait que se trouver là. Frissonnant sous la froideur qui la mordait aux épaules, elle passa frileusement ses mains sur ses bras, n'étant revêtue que de son débardeur et de son short, blancs tous les deux.

Désireuse d'en finir, elle s'approcha du cul-de-sac qu'elle avait aperçu dans le souvenir de Drago, puis annonça le mot de passe :

« Silver Aurum. »

Le passage s'ouvrit dans un infime froissement. Prudemment, elle pénétra l'intérieur. La salle lui rappela étrangement le laboratoire personnel de Rogue à Poudlard qu'elle avait déjà fouillé.

Rapidement, elle inspecta les bocaux et les flacons sur les étagères, avant de trouver finalement ce qu'elle cherchait : du polynectar et de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Cette dernière potion, elle l'avait également étudiée avec un grand soin en première année : elle savait par exemple que la personne qui la buvait tombait aussitôt dans un sommeil si profond qu'il était impossible de la réveiller. Elle savait aussi que par un mécanisme inexpliqué, la potion se chargeait également de ralentir le rythme de l'organisme de sa victime de telle sorte qu'il n'était absolument pas nécessaire de l'entretenir durant son coma.

Enfin, elle attrapa la troisième potion qu'elle cherchait pour parachever son plan.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle ressortit des cachots, trois potions en mains. Les yeux bouffis par le manque de sommeil, elle eut quelque peine à retrouver son chemin. Mais pour avoir aidé plusieurs fois les enfants à porter le linge de Lady Malefoy dans sa chambre, elle savait fort bien où cette pièce se trouvait. Empruntant mécaniquement les escaliers du hall principal, elle grimpa trois étages et traversa les couloirs sans regarder autour d'elle.

Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant une porte massive et pimpante. La poignée était à l'ancienne. Croisant les doigts pour que la porte ne grinçât point, Hermione posa sa main sur le loquet et le souleva doucement. Au grand soulagement de la comploteuse, la porte céda sans faire bruit. La jeune femme entra sur la pointe des pieds.

La chambre, un peu dans le même style que celle de Malefoy était chargée de dorures et de meubles dont il valait mieux ignorer la valeur.

Toujours silencieusement, Hermione s'approcha du lit. L'épouse Malefoy dormait la bouche entrouverte. Tant mieux ! Cela n'en serait que plus facile. Avec précaution, elle s'assit au bord du lit puis, sortant la goutte du Mort-Vivant, elle dosa dans le bouchon la quantité nécessaire pour faire dormir la jeune femme exactement deux jours entiers.

Ensuite, lestement, elle pinça le nez de la jeune femme et versa le liquide à travers ses lèvres avant de poser sa main dessus

Aussitôt, la femme endormie toussa violemment par réflexe, cependant la main de Hermione l'empêcha de recracher le liquide. Elle n'eut donc d'autre choix que d'avaler, mais cette brusque agression la réveilla d'un seul coup.

Alors son ennemie libéra son nez pour lui permettre au moins de respirer, mais dans le même temps, elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Et tandis qu'elle la maintenait ainsi, elle lui chuchota presque tendrement :

« Chut…chut… dors ma jolie. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve qui va bientôt se terminer. »

Et en effet, elle n'eut pas à lutter bien longtemps, les effets de la potions étant immédiats. Hermione ne s'inquiéta pas quant aux traces de son passage ici : soit la dame n'en garderait aucun souvenir, soit elle l'associerait tout naturellement à un cauchemar.

Prenant ensuite une paire de ciseaux sur la coiffeuse, elle coupa quelques mèches de cheveux de Devorah et fit de même pour les siens. Enfin, elle prit en main la petite fiole remplit d'un liquide sombre : le polynectar…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le lendemain, ce fut Drago Malefoy en personne qui vint la réveiller.

« Réveillez-vous madame, nous devons partir dans deux heures.

Éreintée en raison de sa trop courte, nuit, la jeune femme se redressa péniblement et balbutia :

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-L'auriez-vous déjà oublié ? Grinça-t-il. Nous allons à Folkestone aujourd'hui.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Lady Malefoy pour se rappeler. Enfin, après quelques efforts, elle s'exclama d'une voix mal éveillée :

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Très bien. Accordez-moi seulement quelques minutes pour ma toilette et je vous rejoins.

-Mais je vous en prie ma chère, prenez tout votre temps », siffla-t-il d'un ton onctueux.

Après une révérence ironique, il sortit de la chambre.

Restée seule, Hermione – sous les traits de Deborah – se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait les robes. Comme toujours, elle fut émerveillée par la profusion de couleurs et de tissus qui s'offraient à ses yeux. Après quelques hésitations, elle se rabattit sur la tenue la plus simple qu'elle trouva : une robe large et flottante de soie rouge. Pour ses longs cheveux blonds, elle se contenta de les attacher en demi-queue avec une barrette en bois clair orné de perles de turquoises.

Enfin, elle se rapprocha de la malle qui avait mise à sa disposition en guise de bagage.

Sans chercher la complication, Hermione devinait qu'une dame riche comme Deborah Malefoy ne se suffisait pas d'une seule toilette par jour. Elle prit donc quatre robes différentes et en profita pour fourrer entre les tissus un nombre conséquent de fioles remplies de polynectar prêt à l'emploi.

Une fois que cela fut fait, elle appela un elfe. La créature apparut aussitôt, quasiment pliée en deux pour se prosterner.

« La noble maîtresse Malefoy a appelé Sidy. Que peut faire Sidy pour contenter la noble maîtresse ?

-Porte ça en bas, ordonna-t-elle avec cependant beaucoup de modération. Et ensuite reviens ici, j'ai… une consigne délicate à te transmettre.

-Tout de suite, noble maîtresse », s'exécuta l'elfe sans protester.

La créature prit le coffre par une anse et disparut dans un craquement sonore, sous le regard plein de pitié de la jeune femme. Elle secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser. Remettant donc à plus tard ses convictions à propos des elfes, elle se concentra sur le présent : il lui restait encore une affaire à régler avant de s'en aller. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'elfe réapparut. Alors la fausse Deborah lui intima simplement :

« Suis-moi. »

Les deux personnages sortirent de la pièce sans un mot. La jeune femme prit la direction de sa véritable chambre et, arrivée devant, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur, toujours suivie de l'esclave.

À l'intérieur, une femme était allongée dans le lit, visiblement endormie. Sans s'attarder sur le visage de la dormeuse qui était le sien, Hermione se tourna vers l'elfe et lui recommanda :

« Bon, tu vois cette jeune fille allongée là ? C'est Hermione Granger. Pendant les deux jours de mon absence, tu devras lui faire boire toutes les heures cette petite potion-là, même la nuit.

Elle agita le flacon devant ses yeux avant de poursuivre :

-Il y a déjà toute une réserve dans le placard qui est là, tu n'auras qu'à te servir au fur et à mesure. Tu as compris ?

-Oui noble maîtresse.

-Bon, ensuite je veux également que tu montes la garde devant la porte de la chambre et que tu ne laisses entrer personne, sous quelque prétexte que ce soit. Pour cela, fais-toi relayer par Jika et Elgie, d'accord ?

-Bien mylady.

-Si quelqu'un insiste trop pour entrer, prétends qu'elle est très malade et que tu as ordre de veiller sur elle pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

-Sidy le fera, noble lady Malefoy, accepta diligemment l'elfe.

-Bien. »

Enfin, Hermione sortit de la chambre et partit vers les cuisines. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Padma s'y trouvait déjà. Rapidement, elle l'aborda, toujours en se faisant passer pour Deborah Malefoy. Elle lui donna plusieurs ordres : s'occuper des enfants pendant son absence et les empêcher de pénétrer dans la chambre « de Hermione » parce que celle-ci se trouvait indisposée, par conséquent elle ne devait surtout pas être importunée pendant ces deux jours. Padma acquiesça sans trop émettre d'objections.

L'esprit en paix après avoir accompli tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, Hermione put enfin rejoindre son « époux » l'attendait dans la salle-à-manger. Intérieurement, elle se félicita de son tour de force : elle avait toujours su que tôt ou tard, devenir la maîtresse de Drago Malefoy lui servirait. Néanmoins, elle n'en revenait pas de l'avoir piégé aussi facilement avec le grand classique des « confidences sur l'oreiller ».

Comme quoi, les vieilles méthodes étaient toujours les meilleures.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Arrivé à environ une lieue de Folkestone, Harry sortit de la voiture de l'Ermite qui l'avait amené jusque là.

Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il devait se rendre jusqu'à Folkestone et après lui avoir exposé les raisons de ce départ soudain, le vieil homme n'avait pas hésité. Sans se soucier des protestations de son obligé, il avait mis en point d'honneur à le conduire lui-même jusqu'à la ville portuaire. Heureusement, il avait conservé sa voiture et il lui restait suffisamment d'essence pour se permettre un tel trajet.

Ils avaient cependant faire énormément de détours pour ne pas être vus, ce qui avait bien entendu rallongé leur voyage.

Mais au bout de deux heures, ils arrivèrent finalement à la lisière d'une forêt, là où commençait une longue plaine. L'endroit était si plat qu'au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les premiers bâtiments de la ville. Le conducteur prévint alors le Survivant :

« Je vais devoir te laisser ici parce que nous approchons de la ville. Il te reste environ une heure de marche, ça ira ?

D'un ton débordant de reconnaissance, Harry s'adressa pour la dernière fois à son bienfaiteur :

-Et bien… je ne sais comment vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

-Va, ne t'en fais pas petit, maintenant que mon église est réparée, je peux mourir en paix. Allez, maintenant pars,tu as encore une longue route à faire jusqu'à la liberté. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : il lui restait un souhait au fond de son cœur, encore plus fou que le premier mais ce n'était pas une chose qui pouvait s'obtenir à proprement parler sur un plateau, même avec toute la magie du monde. C'est pourquoi il n'avait rien dit au jeune homme qui s'éloignait sur la route du souvenir.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Une heure après son arrivée, alors Hermione rangeait ses affaires dans le luxueux appartement qu'ils avaient réservé dans un richissime hôtel de Folkestone, elle vit enfin son miroir à double-sens clignoter à travers la pochette haute-couture posée sur un guéridon. Avidement, elle se dirigea vers le support, s'empara de la pochette et sortit le miroir où le visage de son ami apparaissait.

Perplexe devant sa nouvelle apparence, le jeune homme la questionna timidement :

« Euh… c'est vraiment toi ?

-Mais oui c'est moi idiot, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton attendri. Ne t'avais-je pas prévenue à propos de la nouvelle apparence que je devais prendre.

-Hmm…

-Très bien ! Soupira-t-elle. Je m'appelle Hermione Jean Granger, mon patronus est en forme de loutre et j'ai eu un chat qui s'appelait Pattenrond et qui a été un sujet de grave dispute entre Ron et moi en troisième année. Lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, je t'ai…

-Bon ça va, ça va, la rassura précipitamment Harry. Excuse-moi, je suis un peu parano depuis que je suis ici.

-Je comprends, dit-elle. Et alors sinon, quelle nouvelles ?

-Alors justement, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Hermione, débita-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Bon, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi.

-Voilà, tu sais que les pays d'outre-Manche ont déclaré la guerre à Voldemort.

-Oui bien sûr, tu me l'as dit il y a quelques semaines.

-Et bien quand je suis arrivé en ville, il y avait des annonces placardées un peu partout. Demain Voldemort va donner sa réponse officielle à la France parce que c'est le seul pays relié à l'Angleterre par…

-… le tunnel sous la Manche, compléta Hermione. Mais qu'entend-il par « sa réponse officielle » ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que le tunnel sera ouvert à cette fin et que toute la population, moldue comme sorcière de Folkestone et Douvres, sera convoquée demain à midi pour assister à la cérémonie sur la falaise Shakespeare.

Après un temps de réflexion, Hermione marmonna :

-Mmh… je n'aime pas ça. Ça sent le traquenard à plein nez. La France est-elle avertie de cette mascarade ?

-Bien sûr, puisqu'il faut également qu'ils rouvrent le tunnel de leur côté. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ils vont même organiser une réception pour la « réponse » de Voldemort.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est au juste cette réponse ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

-Je ne sais pas, répéta Harry. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai contactée. Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de découvrir ce qui est prévu concrètement pour demain ?

-Je … je… bafouilla Hermione.

Mais elle n'hésita pas longtemps, le temps pressait et Harry ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul. D'un ton plus confiant qu'elle ce qu'elle éprouvait vraiment, elle l'assura :

-D'accord. Tranquillise-toi, je vais le faire et je te rappellerai ce soir dès j'en saurai un peu plus. Tu as un endroit où te cacher ?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire en fait, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire caustique. Même moi je ne me suis pas reconnu dans un miroir. »

Hermione émit une légère désapprobation, mais convint qu'il avait raison : profondément transformé par toutes ses épreuves, Harry Potter était à ce jour méconnaissable. Ses cheveux qu'il n'avait plus coupés depuis longtemps, retombaient en une touffe malgracieuse devant ses yeux, masquant ses traits et recouvrant sa cicatrice mieux que n'importe quel foulard.

Fatiguée, la jeune femme rangea le miroir dans sa pochette, renonçant à faire une sieste maintenant pour récupérer sa trop courte nuit.

« Voyons, qui vais-je pouvoir interroger ? »

Elle exclut d'office son « mari ». Au court moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble durant le voyage, elle avait eut un aperçu plutôt révélateur de la relation complexe et tendue qui unissait – ou plutôt désunissait – les deux époux Malefoy.

À son grand agacement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, ce qui l'interrompit momentanément dans ses réflexions. D'une voix sèche, elle articula:

« Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit devant le maître d'hôtel, un grand sec et efflanqué. D'un ton cauteleux, il déclara :

-J'espère que Madame a trouvé tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

-Oui, je vous remercie, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle rendit un peu hautaine à la façon de Deborah Malefoy.

Puis brusquement, il lui vint une idée en tête. Elle s'enquit aussitôt auprès de l'homme :

-Dîtes-moi, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve mon mari par hasard ?

-Si Madame, il est à une réunion avec d'autres Mangemorts, répondit-il.

« Parfait, jubila-t-elle intérieurement. À coup sûr, ils parlent de la journée de demain. » elle s'informa encore l'air faussement détaché :

-Et où sont-ils ce moment ? J'espère au moins qu'ils viendront pour le dîner.

-Bien entendu Madame, ils sont à l'ancien phare qui se trouve juste au bout du port de la ville. Ils auront fini d'ici deux heures.

-Très bien monsieur. Maintenant j'aimerais dormir un peu en attendant ces messieurs. J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit voyez-vous.

-Mais bien entendu Madame, je vais ordonner à ce qu'on ne aucun bruit devant la porte de votre chambre.

-Excellent.

-Je vous vous souhaite une agréable sieste. »

L'homme s'inclina légèrement et ressortit. Bien évidemment, Hermione n'avait nullement l'intention de se coucher. Néanmoins, pour les besoins de son plan, elle se déshabilla sans hâte, enfila ensuite une chemise de nuit et se glissa sous les draps avant de fermer les yeux. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis elle se releva sans bruit. Regardant dans ses affaires, elle se vêtit d'un pyjama de coton noir et chaussa des ballerines de la même couleur. Elle dénicha même une taie d'oreiller marron qu'elle noua autour de ses cheveux pour les dissimuler.

À la fin, elle se regarda dans un miroir : le résultat était spectaculaire, personne n'aurait reconnu la prestigieuse lady Malefoy dans cette tenue digne d'une araignée du soir.

Il n'était évidemment pas question de sortir par la porte, autant donner l'alerte immédiatement. Regardant par la fenêtre de la taille d'un homme, elle constata qu'il y avait un balcon juste devant, relié à un escalier qui descendait dans le parc. « Tant mieux, souffla-t-elle secrètement soulagée. Ça m'évitera de me rompre le cou en sautant. » Avant de partir, Hermione prit la précaution de verrouiller la porte avec un sort.

Vérifiant ensuite à l'extérieur que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle sortit, tira les rideaux à l'intérieur et referma la baie vitrée derrière elle.

Sans attendre qu'on la surprît, elle dévala quatre à quatre la volée de marches, franchissant ainsi les quatre étages qui la séparaient du rez-de-chaussée.

Arrivée en bas, elle sentit les effets du polynectar se dissiper, mais elle ne voulut pas reprendre une nouvelle lampée de potion. Sous cette apparence, elle courrait moins de danger car ici, Hermione Granger n'était connue de personne, alors que pour Deborah Malefoy, elle avait plus de chance de se faire repérer. Malgré tout, par prudence, elle rabattit un peu sa taie sur son visage.

Enfin, elle courut vers le mur qui encerclait le parc en restant à l'ombre des arbres. À cette heure-ci heureusement, les Sang-pur étaient au bord de la mer pour se rafraîchir un peu de la touffeur du mois d'août. L'endroit était vraiment désert.

Avec sa taille moyenne et son étrange tenue, elle paraissait plus jeune, presque une enfant. Toutefois, son petit gabarit lui fut d'un grand secours lorsqu'elle dut escalader un arbre pour atteindre le haut du mur. Arrivée à la hauteur suffisante, Hermione se glissa vivement sur le rebord et se laissa tomber.

Elle atterrit douloureusement sur les pieds dans une allée sombre et miteuse, fréquentée uniquement par quelques rats ainsi que deux ou trois chats. De vieilles poubelles malodorantes affalées les unes contre les autres vomissaient leur contenu à moitié sur le pavé, l'autre moitié dans un mince ruisseau qui s'écoulait de ce qui avait été autrefois un égout.

Pour parfaire son déguisement, la jeune femme eut alors une idée lumineuse.

S'agenouillant par terre, elle plongea ses main avec un dégoût presque délectable et s'enduisit le visage de boue et de saleté. Elle s'en mit aussi un peu partout sur les vêtements, n'hésitant pas à se rouler carrément par terre. Finalement elle éclata de rire. Avec son stratagème, bien malin qui la reconnaîtrait !

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait comment se rendre au phare.

Mais apercevant soudain une silhouette ramassée sur elle-même contre un mur, elle se résolut à demander son chemin. Elle s'approcha non sans méfiance. La personne, maigre et enfouie dans un manteau rêche et loqueteux avec une capuche qui recouvrait son visage, semblait regarder dans sa direction. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione demanda en forçant sa voix pour la rendre grossière :

« Hep ! M'sieur, s'cusez-moi. S'auriez pas où s'trouve le port ?

L'inconnu ne branla pas d'un millimètre, mais grogna en guise de réponse :

-C't'à voir.

Bon, c'était un homme. Patiemment, la jeune fille attendit qu'il voulût bien poursuivre. Finalement, d'un ton revêche, il demanda :

-Pourquoi au fait ? K'êk'tu veux y fou… ?

Elle l'interrompit en balançant la première idée qui lui surgit à l'esprit.

-Pêcher un poisson ou deux, j'ai la dalle ! Cracha-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

-Ah ouiche ? T'es pas d'ici toi ! T'savais pas qu'la pêche était interdite ?

Elle rougit. Visiblement elle n'avait pas choisi la bonne excuse, mais elle poursuivit néanmoins sur sa lancée :

-Si ! Mais là j'ai pas mangé d'puis deux jours et j'ai vraiment trop la dalle !

-Ça va, on l'saura ! Aboya-t-il. T'as qu'à aller mendier au lieu me faire ch…

-Nan ! Coupa-t-elle avec puérilité. J'veux pêcher au port.

-Mais j'viens de te dire qu't'as pas l'droit, la houpilla-t-il. Tu veux t'faire buter ou quoi ?

-Nan ! J'veux pêcher au port, répéta-t-elle.

Il y eut un court instant de silence. Puis soudainement, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important, il s'exclama :

-Ah ouais… j'ai compris.

Il venait d'adopter un ton graveleux qui ne plaisait pas à Hermione

-En fait c'est pas à la pêche aux poissons qu'tu vas, hein ?

-Comment ça ? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Héhé ! Tu m'prends pour un novice ? Tu crois être la première p'tite morue que j'vois filer la bouche grande ouverte à la pêche aux hameçons ?

Malgré elle, la jeune sentit ses joues s'incendier à l'allusion obscène du répugnant personnage, toutefois elle préféra ne pas le contrarier. D'une voix faussement complice, elle ricana :

-Yep, t'as tout compris ! Tu voudrais vraiment pas m'aider, s'te plaît ?

-Bon, j'veux bien être sympa pour c'te fois, dit-il soudainement indulgent. Tu continues tout droit, tu tournes à gauche à l'ancien panneau stop et ensuite tu suis la rue qui t'mènera jusqu'au port. Ça ira ma jolie ?

-Sûr que ça ira, merci vieux, dit-elle d'un ton faussement complice.

-De rien ma p'tite caille, ricana-t-il. Oh ! Et pendant que j'y pense, si jamais un jour tu t'ennuies, fais-moi signe et j't'offre un aller-retour gratos au Nirvana.

-C'est ça, j'y pens'rai si ch'uis en mal de sensations fortes, rétorqua-t-elle.

L'homme éclata d'un gros rire glauque et Hermione s'éloigna bien vite, peu désireuse de s'attarder dans cet endroit malsain.

-Hé ! Attends, j'ai encore un truc à te d'mander.

Ennuyée, elle se retourna, alors il fit sa requête :

-Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai la dalle. Alors en rev'nant, si tu pouvais m'ramener d'quoi bouffer, ce s'rait chic de ta part.

-Ok, marmonna-t-elle peu enthousiaste. J'essaierai d'y penser. »

Elle reprit sa route vers le port en suivant les directions qu'il lui avait données.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Une heure plus tard, elle revint d'une humeur massacrante.

Après avoir réussi tant bien que mal à pénétrer dans le phare en ayant assommé un garde par surprise, elle avait dû remonter toutes les marches jusqu'au sommet pour arriver au bout du compte dans une pièce vide car les hommes avaient fini leur réunion peu de temps avant son arrivée et étaient partis prendre un verre dans un café. La jeune fille avait donc dû redescendre bredouille, manquant de se faire prendre en sortant de la tour.

Épuisée et découragée, elle errait donc sur le port sans personne ne fit attention à sa personne misérable tant il y en avait dans cette ville.

Une vague odeur d'iode et de poisson flottait dans l'air. Regardant au loin la mer sans vraiment la voir, elle se rappela soudain d'une chose.

Mue par une impulsion, elle longea le port assez longtemps pour retrouver une plage. Arrivée sur le sable, elle s'avança vers les flots qui déversaient leur écume blanche sur la grève avant de reculer pour reprendre leur élan pour mieux mourir dans de nouvelles vagues. Sortant discrètement sa baguette, elle murmura en la pointant vers la mer :

_« Accio morue. »_

Rien ne se passa tout d'abord, Hermione dut renouveler son sort deux fois avant de voir enfin apparaître au bout de sa baguette un gros poisson qui se débattait vigoureusement. Elle attendit quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la bestiole s'asphyxia. Une fois que le poisson eût totalement cessé de bouger, la jeune fille l'enfouit soigneusement dans son giron et fit demi-tour.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Deux minutes plus tard dans la même ruelle abandonnée où ils s'étaient croisés une heure auparavant, alors qu'il fouinait dans une poubelle, le bonhomme s'exclama soudain sans même se retourner :

« Tiens ? Mais c'est la p'tite morue de't'à l'heure ! Déjà rev'nue ?

-Ouaip, répondit celle-ci avec quelque répugnance. Et j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-C'est vrai ? S'extasia-t-il en se retournant enfin. T'as pensé à c'que j'tai dit ? Cool ! T'es géniale petite ! Alors, qu'est qu'tu m'as ramené ?

C'était agaçant de s'adresser à un visage voilé. Hermione annonça donc d'une voix moqueuse en brandissant son poisson comme un trophée :

-De la morue ! Haha ! »

Le type la regarda longuement. Hermione ne sut s'il était horrifié ou furieux. Puis brusquement, contre toute attente, il éclata de rire, ce qui la dérouta. De toutes les réactions qu'elle avait imaginées, elle n'avait pas prévu celle-là. Alors l'homme s'exclama entre deux hoquet :

-Ah la vache ! Ça f'sait longtemps qu'j'avais pas rigolé comme ça ! Ça fait du bien.

-Tant mieux pour vous. Je jette le poisson alors? Persifla-t-elle.

-Surtout pas, couina-t-il. Allez viens, on va s'le manger à deux, j't'invite. »

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de lui. Tout guilleret, il perça le ventre de la morue d'un ongle acéré et l'ouvrit en deux. Puis, d'un geste quasi-professionnel, il saisit l'arrête principale et l'extirpa d'un seul coup. Découpant ensuite la chair restante, il en proposa un morceau à Hermione qui refusa avec dégoût. Sans insister, il dévora le poisson entièrement en quelques minutes puis, son repas terminé, il se tourna vers sa compagne qui avait enfoui sa tête entre ses genoux. Hermione l'entendit bientôt gouailler :

« Ah ! Ça f'sait longtemps qu'j'avais plus fait d'festin comme ça. Et pis toi alors de ton côté ? La pêche a été bonne ?

Il lui balança un coup de coude canaille en ricanant, alors elle le repoussa un peu brutalement :

-J'veux pas en parler.

-Holà ! Fit-il en se montant. Ça a pas l'air d'aller fort, dis donc ! Raconte, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Fiche-moi la paix ! Grogna-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? Si mal que ça ?

-'Coute, là j'veux pas en parler, capiche ?

Mais comme si elle n'avait rien dit, il poursuivit :

-Allons, allons mon p'tit… te mets pas dans des états pareils. Personne voulait d'toi, c'est ça ? T'inquiète pas, c'est des choses qui arrivent et ça vient pas forcément de toi. Tu sais, lorsqu'y a des grosses cérémonies, les gens y-z-ont pas forcément la tête à ça. Mais si t'es vraiment dans la mélasse, j'peux t'filer deux ou trois p'tites adresses de gens que j'connais bien. Tu peux m'faire confiance, je suis les yeux et les oreilles de la ville. Mate ça un peu.

Et sans crier gare, il souleva enfin son capuchon et Hermione retint à temps un glapissement horrifié. En face d'elle, un visage hilare, chauve et squelettique se tendait vers le sien, des trous noirs à la place des yeux. D'une voix presque rieuse, il la tança :

-Pas beau hein, le visage de l'aveugle ? Qu'est-ce tu dis d'ça alors ?

D'un ton haché, la jeune fille balança la première idée qui lui venait à l'esprit :

-Atroce ! Un vrai psychopathe.

-Merci du compliment.

-Et t'es encore plus gore qu'Vol… Celui-dont-on…

-Ça va ! Beugla-t-il soudainement plus furieux. Je sais qu'c'est Voldemort. On l'saura !

-Tu prononces son nom ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

-Et pourquoi j'le f'rai pas ? Grommela-t-il. J'ai perdu mes deux yeux, qu'est-ce qui peut m'arriver d'pire ?

-Les oreilles ?

-Ah ouais ? Bah figure-toi qu'celles-là aussi, elles s'sont fait la malle y a longtemps. Y a plus qu'des trous maint'nant, tu veux voir ?

-Eêêrk ! Nan, j'te crois sur parole.

-C'est bien mon p'tit, tu r'montes dans mon estime. Même si t'es encore bien bas parce que t'as pas osé dire « Voldemort », tu fais des progrès. Bon, on va p'têt parler d'aut'chose, parce que parler d'l'autre mégalo, ça me fout en rogne.

-T'as raison, l'approuva Hermione qui ne souhaitait pas plus que lui s'aventurer sur ce terrain sensible quoique pour d'autres raisons.

Puis soudain, elle se rappela de ce qu'il lui venait de lui affirmer :

-Au fait c'est vrai c'que tu m'as dit : t'es vraiment les yeux et les oreilles de la ville ?

-Les yeux, les oreilles, et même le cerveau, se vanta-t-il.

-Donc t'es au courant d'tout ? Tu sais forcément quelques p'tits secrets.

Plus réservé, il répondit :

-Ouais, p'têt que j'en sais kêk'z-uns. J'suppose qu'tu voudrais connaître des pt'its trucs à propos de nos chères et ir-ré-pro-chables Sang-pur.

-Nan pas tout à fait, objecta-t-elle d'un ton coulant. En fait, j'voudrais savoir… euh, t'es au courant de ce qui s'passe demain ?

-Et comment j'pourrais n'pas être au courant ? Grogna-t-il. Avec tout c'qu'y-z-ont placardé, même les _morues_ sont au courant !

D'une voix plus excitée Hermione le poussa davantage :

-On dit demain qu'ils vont rouvrir le tunnel sous la Manche pour faire passer l'message à la France. Mais en fait, il va s'passer quoi dans c'tunnel ?

-Ah ça, fit-il l'air excessivement important. C'est top secret jusqu'à d'main.

-Tu veux pas m'le dire, s'il-te plaît ? Supplia-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant qu'ça ? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton méfiant. T'as l'intention d'tout faire capoter ?

-Exactement, acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton extasié. J'vais m'bourrer d'explosifs et demain, dès qu'ils ouvriront l'tunnel, je fonce dedans et j'fais tout péter pour bloquer l'passage.

L'homme explosa de rire.

-Haha ! C'que t'es drôle ! J'ai encore jamais rencontré d'filles aussi cinglées qu'toi !

-Merci du compliment.

-Allez, parce que c'est toi et pour te r'mercier d'la morue, j'veux bien t'dire c'que j'sais : demain, ils vont faire circuler un train jusqu'en France dans l'tunnel.

« Un train ? Songea-t-elle toute excitée. Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! » Fébrilement, elle lui demanda encore :

-Un train ? Mais je croyais qu'ils avaient tous été détruits après le Grand Massacre.

-Ouaip, mais là ils sont en train d'en construire spécialement pour l'occasion.

-Où ça ?

-Dans l'ancienne gare de Folkestone.

-Il y aura des voyageurs dans c'train ?

-J'crois pas. Allez, finies les questions !

-Juste encore une et c'est tout, quémanda-t-elle. À quelle heure il part demain ?

-À onze heures il part, et à midi on aura un beau feu d'artifice !

-Pardon ?

-Ah, désolée ma p'tite mais là, j'peux pas t'en dire plus, on s'aventure dans un terrain trop dang'reux pour toi et pour moi ! Secret professionnel tu saisis ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle un peu déçue. Bon, merci pour tout, j'ai été contente de t'parler.

-Moi aussi mon p'tit.

Hermione se releva, le cœur plus léger. Lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et ne s'était même pas tourné vers elle. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, un détail la frappa et la poussa à se retourner. D'une voix aimable, elle lui demanda encore :

-Au fait, j'connais pas ton nom.

Il se tourna si brusquement vers elle qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. D'un ton sarcastique, il persiffla :

-Pourquoi tu voudrais l'connaître alors qu't'es même pas capable de prononcer les noms, hein ? T'as qu'à m'appeler « Celui-dont-on-ne-connaît-pas-le-nom ». Haha !

-Voldemort, prononça-t-elle alors doucement.

Aussitôt le vagabond cesse de rire et la considéra, l'air très sérieux. D'une voix autoritaire, il exigea :

-Répète.

-Voldemort, s'exécuta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas peur de prononcer son nom.

Alors, lentement, il se releva, emprunt d'une soudaine majesté qui n'avait pas frappé Hermione jusqu'alors. D'un ton solennel, il déclara :

-Très bien petite, tu me plais. Désormais, considère-toi comme protégée de Al, le génie des âmes perdues. »

Et avant que Hermione ne put répondre quoi que ce soit, un étrange bruit métallique derrière elle. Par réflexe, elle se retourna, mais ce n'était qu'une boîte de conserve éculée qui dégringolait d'une poubelle. Rassurée, elle fit de nouveau de face au soi-disant génie. Brusquement, elle blanchit tout d'un coup.

Devant elle, il n'y avait plus personne. L'homme avait disparu.

Elle aperçut sur le sol à la place du mystérieux inconnu, un masque qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux qu'on pouvait trouver à Venise, sauf qu'il était en pierre. Curieuse, elle s'approcha, s'agenouilla devant le masque, le souleva… et poussa un hurlement strident.

Sous ses yeux, le visage de Drago Malefoy reposait sur les pavés et la regardait fixement, des trous béants à la place des yeux.

À ce moment, le décor s'évanouit d'un seul coup autour d'elle tandis qu'elle reprenait brusquement conscience et se redressait sur un lit.

Réveillée en sursaut, elle mit du temps à comprendre qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans la rue, qu'elle n'avait pas crié et que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Finalement, en regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte non sans effroi qu'elle était dans sa chambre, assise sur le lit sur lequel elle s'était couchée au début. Elle portait toujours la robe élégante de Deborah Malefoy et n'avait aucune trace de saleté sur elle. Les effets du polynectar n'étaient pas terminés.

Les rideaux étant tirés, il faisait plutôt sombre. Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait dû dormir que quelques minutes car le soleil avait à peine décliné dans le ciel. Pestant contre sa malchance, elle se releva en grommelant dans sa barbe : « Quel rêve stupide ! Ça m'apprendra à faire la folle toute la nuit. »

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de rouspéter davantage : son regard tomba soudain sur le rebord d'un fauteuil rangé en face de la coiffeuse. Posés bien proprement sur le dossier, des vêtements sales noirs pendaient tristement, alourdis par la boue qui les recouvrait.

Comme une automate, Hermione se leva et s'avança.

Elle palpa les vêtements crasseux sans vraiment les voir, tout en essayant de se raisonner intérieurement : « C'est impossible, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Premièrement, les génies ça n'existe pas et deuxièmement, je n'ai pas pu dormir plus de cinq minutes puisque la potion fait toujours effet. Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Pourquoi ces vêtements sont-ils dans cet état ? »

Sentant venir la migraine, Hermione reposa les haillons et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Ou alors c'est moi qui suis folle. C'est la seule explication à peu près logique qui résumerait assez bien ce qui vient de m'arriver, se dit-elle encore. Que d'histoires ! Si je commence à confondre le rêve et la réalité, je n'en sortirais jamais. »

Préférant reporter à plus tard ses doutes sur sa propre santé mentale, Hermione choisit de suivre son instinct et attraper la pochette qui se trouvait juste devant elle…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Une heure plus tard à l'autre bout de la ville, grâce aux indications que lui avait données son amie, Harrry Potter arriva enfin devant ce qui avait été autrefois la gare de Folkestone.

Caché derrière un container massif, le jeune homme observait attentivement la scène devant lui. En apparence, tout semblait calme. Mais quand on s'attardait un peu, on remarquait alors une agitation confuse autour des bâtiments : des hommes entraient et sortaient, se chuchotaient des ordres à l'oreille ou bien guettaient les environs comme pour vérifier que personne ne les voyaient.

Prudemment, Harry fit le tour pour voir s'il y avait une autre entrée moins gardée.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au même moment, à l'intérieur de la gare, Voldemort en personne supervisait les travaux.

Silencieusement, les hommes s'acquittaient de leur tâche. Sur les rails, dix wagons grands ouverts d'environ trente mètres, étaient remplis progressivement de caisses de bois par les hommes de mains. De temps en temps, on s'invectivait à travers la salle pour transmettre des ordres ou des informations diverses. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne disait rien, il se contentait d'observer attentivement le travail. Bien que l'endroit fût mal éclairé, on pouvait voir que la manœuvre avançait vite et bien, il y avait déjà dix wagons refermés, signe qu'ils étaient remplis au complet.

Un homme ténébreux avec une barbe en broussaille s'approcha du Lord et lui signala :

« Euh… excusez-moi monseigneur mais mes hommes commencent à tirer la patte. Nous aurions juste besoin d'une petite pause.

D'une voix impassible, l'homme demanda :

-Dans combien de temps le travail sera-t-il terminé ?

-Dans deux bonnes heures à tout casser, affirma l'ouvrier.

Voldemort hocha la tête, puis leur accorda ce qu'ils souhaitaient :

-Vous avez dix minutes, pas plus.

Le chef hocha la tête, le remercia, puis s'adressa à ses subordonnés :

-Ok les gars ! Tout le monde s'arrête. Pause de dix minutes ! »

Les hommes laissèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et s'assirent avec soulagement. Certains partirent au toilettes, d'autres en profitèrent pour boire un coup. Et du fait de la petite agitation qui s'ensuivit et de l'obscurité du hangar, personne ne remarqua la silhouette petite et agile qui s'infiltra dans l'ancienne gare et se glissa sous un wagon.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Deux heures plus tard comme promis, les transporteurs avaient rondement fini leur pénible besogne. Durant tout ce temps, Harry était resté caché sous son wagon sans bouger. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, pas même Voldemort. Mais au bout de deux heures d'immobilité, il avait commencé à se sentir ankylosé. Heureusement, son supplice prit fin lorsque tout le monde rentra chez soi. À la fin, lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il ne restait que lui, ce fut non sans peine qu'il s'extirpa de sa cachette.

Il faisait à présent tout à fait noir. C'est pourquoi Harry crut faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'on l'interpella :

« Hé ! Toi, là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Harry se figea. Un gardien de nuit ! Mais comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Discrètement, il empoigna sa baguette. Le veilleur aboya derrière lui :

« Allez, les mains en l'air et tourne-toi.

Lentement, Harry leva les bras tout en pivotant. Puis, à mi-chemin, il pointa brusquement sa baguette vers son adversaire en hurlant :

_-Stupéfix ! »_

Le rayon rouge frappa à côté tandis que l'homme fit brusquement un bon vers la droite pour l'éviter. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Harry lut son arrêt de mort. S'enchaîna alors un combat violent. Très vite bien que son adversaire luttât vaillamment, Harry sentit qu'il prenait le dessus. Il se rendit compte également que ce n'était pas un Mangemort, il n'avait pas été entraîné au combat.

Le sortilège de mort frôla son oreille, et percuta une pile de bidons qui vacillèrent dangereusement. Comprenant qu'ils allaient tomber sur lui, Harry se jeta sur le côté juste à temps pour les éviter. Une seconde plus tard, les bidons dégringolèrent avec fracas puis roulèrent sur le sol à toute vitesse droit sur le gardien. Ce dernier, coincé par la jointure de deux wagons qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, jeta des regards autour de lui, mais il ne fut pas assez leste.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Lorsque le premier bidon percuta l'homme, celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba vers l'arrière. Son corps heurta violemment l'enchevêtrement métallique et il y eut soudain un horrible craquement.

Tétanisé, Harry mit du temps à retrouver la sensation de ses membres. Lentement, il s'approcha de son ennemi, une odeur métallique l'agressa bientôt aux narines, et quand il fut juste au-dessus de lui, il comprit pourquoi : la tête inclinée quasiment à l'angle droit, la nuque reposait, brisée, sur une sorte de couperet en fer, baignant dans une flaque de sang.

Luttant contre la nausée, Harry s'écarta de cette scène morbide pour reprendre ses esprits. À la fin, il se força à s'éloigner de l'endroit pour se diriger ensuite vers un wagon.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Plus loin dans la ville au même instant, dans l'ancienne mairie, Voldemort recevait Malcolm Baddock, le responsable du projet. De sa voix glaciale et aiguë, il interrogea le serviteur agenouillé devant lui :

« Tu as bien fait ce que je t'avais demandé ?

-O-oui maître.

-Alors pourquoi trembles-tu comme comme une vieille chèvre ?

-C'est parce que… j'ai oublié de vous signaler quelque chose.

Bien qu'en apparence, Voldemort ne broncha pas, son regard, de hautain, était devenu fulgurant. D'une voix égale, il le pressa :

-Et bien je t'écoute. Quelle est cette chose que tu devais me dire ?

Le Mangemort ouvrit la bouche.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Après quatre essais inopérants, Harry réussit enfin à forcer la porte coulissante. Le wagon, ouvert en grand, contenait quelques empilements de caisses de bois, celles que Harry avait vu transportées. Essoufflé, il s'assit sur une des caisses et sortit sa baguette puis son miroir à double-sens pour pouvoir contacter Hermione juste après sa manœuvre.  
>Sortant sa baguette, il s'attaqua enfin à une caisse juste en face de lui.<p>

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Baddock ne sut où il trouva la force de répondre au Seigneur des Ténèbres :

« C'est que… si vous envoyez des Mangemort demain pour « escorter » le train, ils… ils n'auront sans doute pas le temps de s'échapper.… certains seront peut-être assez vifs pour transplaner à temps. Mais pour la plupart, ils vont… mourir sur place je le crains.

Voldemort fit la moue, mais son début de fureur était retombée. D'une voix faussement navrée, il déplora :

-Vraiment ? Ils faudra donc que je songe à leur trouver des remplaçants. »

Le serviteur fut immédiatement soulagé que cela n'aille pas plus loin.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Après moult tentatives infructueuses, le couvercle de la caisse céda avec un léger craquement. Harry avait jeta un sort d'allongement et de durcissement sur sa propre baguette pour s'en servir ensuite comme pied-de-biche. Heureusement, en dépit de toutes ces opérations brutales, sa baguette avait très bien supporté le traitement inhabituel qu'il lui avait fait subir et demeurait aussi intacte que le premier jour. Harry lui rendit alors sa taille normale avant de se tourner vers l'innocente caisse qui attendait, imperturbable.

Et lorsqu'il vit enfin ce qu'il y avait dedans, il pâlit instantanément.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Voyant son serviteur aborder un air de soulagement qui le rendait à dire vrai, fort stupide, Lord Voldemort hocha la tête et persiffla :

« Si ce n'est que ça le problème, alors on peut aussi bien dire qu'il n'y en n'a pas. Ce plan est parfait, les moldus seront touchés en plein cœur, surtout les Français.

Avec une veulerie répugnante, Baddock hocha la tête mais eut la prudence de ne pas renchérir : ce fut d'ailleurs le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le fit à sa place :

-Quand on voit ce qui les attend…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

-Des explosifs Hermione ! S'exclama Harry à travers le miroir à double-sens. Ce type est _malade !_

Et comme lui un peu plus tôt, le visage de la jeune fille perdit ses couleurs. Elle dut avoir l'air particulièrement ébranlé car il parut soudain anxieux et compatissant.

-Hé ! Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Renonçant à mentir, elle bredouilla :

-Disons que j'ai connu mieux.

-Je comprends, soupira-t-il. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir », lui intima-t-elle.

Réfugiée dans sa salle-de-bains, Hermione avait cru mourir de frayeur à la fin du dîner lorsqu'elle avait senti son miroir vibrer dans sa pochette. Prétextant une migraine, elle avait déclaré à son « mari » et ses amis qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rester pour le dessert et qu'elle préférait se coucher tout de suite. Haussant les épaules, Malefoy l'avait laissé partir avec indifférence, ce qui avait très bien arrangé les affaires d'Hermione. Prestement, elle avait quitté la table et s'était sauvée dans sa chambre.  
>Ensuite, enfermée dans la salle-de-bains, elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ramener un Harry surexcité au calme pour qu'il lui racontât son aventure.<p>

Et maintenant, désemparée par l'accablante nouvelle, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Affreusement déstabilisé par son silence, Harry répéta :

« Que peut-on faire ?

-Et bien, je dirais que ça dépend de qui on veut sauver : le tunnel ou la fameuse délégation qui l'attend en France.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien soit tu laisses le train traverser le tunnel sous la manche pour l'obliger à exploser un peu plus loin, ainsi le passage est sauvé, mais ça risque de mettre des vies en danger soit tu fais en sorte que le train explose à l'intérieur du souterrain, ce qui écarte tout péril pour les autres mais pas pour toi.

-Oh, pour ça, ce n'est pas un souci ! Balaya-t-il d'un geste de main. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de flirter avec la Camarde.

-Mais quand même, nous manquons d'informations sur cette fameuse traversée, remarqua-t-elle à voix haute. Je me demande_ où_ le train doit s'arrêter.

Harry préféra écarter cette question.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, le plus urgent pour l'instant est de savoir ce que nous allons faire de ces bombes.

-Bien sûr Harry, tu as raison, reconnut-elle. Mais c'est tout de même très alarmant, tu ne crois pas qu'il tenterait quelque chose contre les gouvernements sorcier et moldu français ?

-Et bien écoute, euh… hésita-t-il. S'il y a un piège, je ne vois de quelle sorte il pourrait être. Car enfin comment pourrait-il faire exploser à la fois le tunnel sous la Manche et commettre un attentat contre le gouvernement avec _un seul train_ ? Ce n'est pas possible.

Hermione soupira, convenant intérieurement qu'il avait raison. D'une voix lasse, elle lui demanda :

-À tout hasard, tu peux m'indiquer de quel type de bombe il s'agit ?

-Euh…

Le visage d'Harry disparut un moment, puis reparut quelques secondes plus tard l'air affairé. Lentement, il égraina :

-Alors… ce sont des « explosifs type… BMNxxR »… tu sais à quoi ça correspond ?

-Non, dénia-t-elle d'un ton découragé. Mais… tiens écoute, j'ai une idée. Reste éveillé, je vais te quitter pendant un petit moment, ensuite je te rappellerai. D'accord ?

-Euh… oui, très bien, accepta-t-il légèrement sur le recul. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Me renseigner sur cette bombe à ma façon, dit-elle avec une froide détermination.

Harry déglutit, puis recommanda timidement à son amie :

-Sois prudente quand même.

-Évidemment, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton hautain. Bon, je te rappelle dans quelques heures. »

Et, sans attendre de réponse, Hermione coupa la communication. Puis, sans attendre, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre, déterminée à obtenir les renseignements qu'elle voulait, coûte que coûte. Du haut des marches, elle entendait encore les voix des Mangemorts ronronner entre eux, signe qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se coucher tout de suite. Contrariée, elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, toujours pour les besoin de son plan. Machinalement, elle ferma les yeux.

Ce fut son erreur… et à la fois son salut.

Elle ne sut combien de temps s'écoula ainsi, mais à travers ses paupières closes, elle perçut comme une clarté blafarde. Elle rouvrit les yeux par réflexe, et son regard se posa sur une silhouette enveloppée d'un long manteau qui occupait la chambre, une boule de lumière émanant de sa main et qui éclairait toute la pièce. Sa tête encapuchonnée masquait habilement les traits de son visage. À sa propre surprise, Hermione ne sentit pas le moins du monde paniquée par cette apparition étrange. Elle supposa que la fatigue devait annihiler ses émotions. D'une voix enrouée, elle demanda seulement :

« Qui est là ?

Pour seule réponse, le mystérieux inconnu ricana. Puis il la railla méchamment :

-Comment ! M'aurais-tu déjà oublié, alors que nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a peine quelques heures ?

Sidérée, elle souffla :

-Al ? C'est toi ? Mais comment es-tu entré ?

-Rien de plus facile. Je suis un génie, tu te souviens ? Répondit-il avec espièglerie.

Effrayée en elle-même par la présence de ce personnage ambigu, Hermione le questionna encore avec méfiance :

-Mais dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Je voulais te voir, dit-il innocemment.

Un peu trop innocemment d'ailleurs, néanmoins la jeune femme ne trouva rien à répondre. À la place, elle se contenta de répliquer mornement :

-Trop aimable à toi.

Le génie ignora la petite pique, et poursuivit soudain d'une voix mordante :

-Dis-moi Granger, tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose par hasard ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Alors, sans un mot, Al dévoila son visage d'un coup, et Hermione retint à temps un hurlement en reconnaissant le visage de Harry Potter qui la fixait avec méchanceté, les orbites évidées de leurs yeux. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Haletante et couverte de sueur, la jeune femme pesta contre elle-même : « Encore ce cauchemar stupide ! » Elle sursauta tout d'un coup en entendant les coups de l'horloge : un coup, cela signifiait qu'il était déjà une heure du matin !

Prise de panique, Hermione se leva et se précipita vers la porte. Dehors, le couloir était plongée dans la pénombre quasi-totale, la seule lumière provenait du bout du corridor. En s'approchant, Hermione comprit que cela provenait des escaliers. Puis, venant du bas, alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, elle entendit les conversations feutrées des invités. Elle poussa un soupir, largement rassurée. C'est alors qu'une voix traînante grinça soudainement derrière elle :

« Et bien madame, encore debout à cette heure-ci ? »

Hermione sursauta, avant de ressentir l'horrible impression de se geler sur place en se rendant compte qu'elle avait_ oublié de prendre du polynectar._ Tentant de contrôler les tremblements qui agitaient son être tout entier, elle se recula un peu dans l'ombre, sans cesser de tourner le dos à Drago Malefoy qui la regardait faire avec un mélange de perplexité et d'ennui. Sans parler du dégoût que lui inspirait toujours son épouse. D'une voix un peu rauque, celle-ci se justifia maladroitement :

« Oui… en effet, c'est ma migraine… je ne pouvais pas dormir.

-Oh ! Fit-il faussement compatissant. Ma pauvre chérie, comme je vous plains. À ce que je constate, vos caprices vous prennent tellement la tête, que vous avez complètement oublié de vous dévêtir avant avant de vous coucher.

Hermione pâlit sensiblement, mais tint bon. Placée où elle était, Malefoy ne pouvait voir ni son visage, ni ses cheveux bruns emprisonnés dans un chignon, ni sa taille anormalement petite. D'une voix métallique, elle contre-attaqua :

-Et moi je constate que vos humeurs capricieuses vous ont poussé une fois de plus à agir comme un jeune Griffondor : déserter une réunion professionnelle avant l'heure n'est certainement pas l'acte le plus réfléchi que vous eussiez entrepris. »

Cependant, Malefoy ne répondit pas à cette pointe : à la place, il fit remarquer d'un ton songeur :

-Griffondor, c'est aussi la maison du courage.

Ne sachant trop comment réagir à cela, la jeune femme répliqua :

-La maison de l'inconscience, vous voulez dire. »

C'était étrange de se disputer ainsi avec lui, si Hermione avait imaginé qu'un jour elle en serait réduite à insulter sa propre maison, elle se serait demandé sous quelles drogues puissantes et hallucinogènes on lui aurait fait dire cela. Mais, sans chercher à se défendre, l'homme changea brusquement de sujet :

« En parlant d'inconscience, je ne sais pas si c'est une impression, mais ces temps-ci je vous trouve… étrange.

Bien que ses mots lui coupèrent momentanément la respiration, Hermione parvint à déglutir, avant de répéter d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre :

-É-étrange ?

-Oui, insista-t-il en se rapprochant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Vous me paraissez différente, plus calme, et plus rêveuse aussi.

-Si vous le dîtes, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avec une fausse désinvolture.

En même temps, elle avait joint ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler. Drago ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration à présent. Mais elle garda résolument le dos tourné. D'une voix grave, il déclara simplement :

-Je le dis et l'affirme.

Et comme il disait cela, il leva la main pour la poser sur son épaule, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Mais avant qu'il ne pût la toucher, vive comme l'éclair, Hermione se déroba. Peu enclin à lutter contre elle, lui dit seulement :

-Je vous trouve bien émotive aussi.

Se pouvait-il qu'il entendît les battements de son cœur qui cognait furieusement dans sa poitrine ? C'était tout à fait possible. Ne voulant pas être rattrapée, Hermione s'éloigna sans un mot. Et plus pour lui-même que pour elle, il susurra :

-Enfin, ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression. »

Pendant un instant, il avait failli croire que c'était Granger qui se trouvait devant lui.

Soudain, on entendit du salon des raclement de chaises, marquant ainsi la fin de la réunion. Peu désireux de retrouver ses collègues maintenant, l'héritier Malefoy se dirigea vers sa propre chambre et s'y enferma à double-tour. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Hermione sortit de sa chambre, sous l'apparence de Deborah.

Elle aussi entendu les chaises et se cacha derrière la porte des toilettes luxueuses qu'elle entrebâilla en attendant le passage des Mangemorts. On commençait à monter les escaliers. À sa grande déception, plusieurs s'arrêtèrent avant son étage. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir, un homme pénétra enfin dans l'allée obscure, seul et sans doute épuisé.

Épuisée, Hermione l'était aussi, mais elle avait l'avantage de la surprise. Elle attendit que le Manfemort fût de dos pour sortir des toilettes et le suivre discrètement. Une fois que sa future victime s'arrêta devant une porte elle pointa sa baguette sur l'inconnu et murmura :

« Stupéfix. »

Comme s'il comprenait les intentions de son lanceur, le sort jaillit de sa baguette et frappa l'homme sans faire de bruit. La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de bondir pour empêcher le corps de tomber sur le sol. Rapidement, elle traîna l'homme inconscient dans sa chambre et l'attacha solidement sur une chaise. Prenant une autre chaise pour s'asseoir elle aussi, elle insonorisa et verrouilla pièce pour ne pas être dérangé pendant son interrogatoire.

Une ce travail accompli, elle se tourna vers son prisonnier dont la tête pendait pitoyablement contre son épaule, et cracha dans sa direction :

« Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Pendant ce temps, épuisé par cette journée de marche, Harry avait décidé de s'octroyer quelques heures de repos avant que son amie ne le réclame à nouveau, il appuya sa tête contre le rebord d'une caisse et ferma les yeux inconsciemment.

Sa baguette émit encore une faible lumière grâce au sortilège _Lumos_ qu'il avait lancé tout-à-l'heure, puis doucement, s'éteignit, laissant le jeune homme plongé dans le noir. Une drôle de lueur perça soudain à travers ses paupières.

Paniqué, il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut au loin, assis contre un mur, une silhouette maigre qui semblait entretenir un feu de camp. Intrigué, Harry s'arma de sa baguette et sortit aussi discrètement qu'il put de sa cachette. Heureusement, le mystérieux inconnu lui tournait le dos, ainsi il put s'approcher de lui sans se faire voir. Il put bientôt constater que l'individu était emmitouflé dans un manteau couleur terre plutôt défraîchi. Une capuche rabattue sur sa tête empêchait de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. À la fin, comme il n'était plus qu'à un mètre du feu, une voix rauque et féminine jaillit de l'étrange personne, sans qu'elle se retournât :

« Et bien Potter, déjà en train de manquer à ta parole ?

Harry sursauta, mais invectiva son interlocutrice en la menaçant de sa baguette :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Comment saviez-vous que je me trouvais là ?

L'inconnue ricana :

-D'autre questions ?

-Oui, cracha Harry , la plus importante : comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

Il y eut un court silence, puis la femme donna une réponse énigmatique :

-À toutes ces questions, je n'ai qu'une réponse à donner. C'est très simple petit : comme je l'ai dit à ton amie il y a quelques heures, je suis les yeux et les oreilles de la ville.

Le survivant soupira, puis persista :

-Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ? Montrez-vous.

Alors, lentement, la femme masquée se retourna et lui fit face, mais sa large capuche voilait encore ses traits. D'une voix moqueuse, elle persiffla :

-Bonjour Harry Potter, enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Je suis enchantée de voir qu'avant même t'avoir rencontré, tu es à ce point prévisible et banal : aussi arrogant et téméraire que je l'avais présagé.

Harry eut alors une réaction surprenante, il éclata d'un rire sinistre et rétorqua d'une voix pleine d'amertume :

-Ah ! Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai.

-Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Le héros romantique, modeste, torturé et ennuyeux à souhait dans toute sa splendeur.

À ces mots, Harry commença à perdre patience et interrogea de nouveau l'inconnue un peu plus sèchement :

-Dîtes donc, qui êtes-vous, vous qui me connaissez si bien et qui vous permettez de me juger ?

-Moi ? Personne. Je ne suis que ton pire cauchemar_._ » Siffla-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Et là-dessus, d'un geste aussi élégant qu'inattendu, la femme ôta soudain son vaste capuchon, révélant enfin son visage sous les yeux horrifiés du jeune homme.

Devant lui, le visage d'Hermione le contemplait avec un grand sourire morbide, des trous noirs à la place des yeux. Harry haleta, fit un bond en arrière, trébucha et tomba dans un gouffre qui s'ouvrit derrière lui. Commença alors une longue chute vers l'infini…

« Aïe ! »

Une douleur lancinante lui perça soudain le crâne. Le choc fut violent, mais il n'était pas venu du côté où il l'attendait. Les yeux grands ouverts, il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. La lumière avait disparu. Attrapant machinalement sa baguette, il murmura : _« Lumos. »_

Sa baguette éclaira enfin les environs, et il put ainsi remarquer avec étonnement qu'il se trouvait toujours dans le wagon, exactement à la même place avant qu'il ne l'eût quittée. Un liquide tiède coulait le long de son front. Passant la main dessus, il sentit soudain une douleur aiguë lui vriller le sommet du crâne, là où il s'était cogné en se redressant. Une légère bosse commençait déjà à se former sous ses doigts poisseux. « Ouf ! Quel cauchemar stupide ! » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Soudain, une voix chuchota son nom : « Harry ! Harry ! »

Prestement, Harry retira sa main de son front et prit le miroir à double-sens qui vibrait dans sa poche. D'une voix fébrile, il questionna directement son amie à travers le morceau cassé :

« Oui Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

Celle-ci, l'air épuisé, lui souffla :

-Oui, oui ça va. Excuse-moi de te rappeler si tard, mais ça m'a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais. Je n'ai pu finir qu'à deux heures du matin J'espère que… tiens ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu saignes.

-Ah, euh… oui. C'est parce que ma baguette s'est éteinte et et j'ai dû tâtonner pour la rallumer… comme je l'avais posée dans un coin, j'ai eu du mal à la retrouver et j'ai dû me cogner quelque part. »

Trop vidée pour réfléchir, Hermione hocha la tête à ces explications bancales sans poser plus de questions. Quant à Harry, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il préférait cacher à son amie l'étrange songe qu'il venait de faire à son sujet. Il lui demanda avec une once de gêne :

« Hum ! Alors sinon… quelles nouvelles ?

-Pas des plus réjouissantes je le crains, marmonna-t-elle. Le seul côté positif, c'est qu'au moins maintenant, je sais_ tout _: la bombe, le plan, tout !

Mais en disant cela, elle avait si accablé et si coupable que Harry se posa des questions. Qu'avait-elle appris ? Et surtout qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour être au courant de tout cela ? D'une voix timide, il osa la questionner :

-Et… dis-moi, j'aimerais savoir… comment as-tu eu ces renseignements ?

Elle lui jeta un regard torve, puis répondit d'une voix acide :

-Dis plutôt que tu aimerais savoir avec qui j'ai couché pour les obtenir.

Rougissant, il tenta de rectifier :

-Non… c-ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Simplement, tu as l'air tellement déprimée que ça me fait peur. Mais je ne veux pas t'obliger à parler.

-Oh ! Rassure-toi Harry, soupira-t-elle d'un ton désabusé. De ce côté-là, ma vertu est sauve… mais…

-Oui ? Fit-il doucement.

Elle paraissait abattue et coupable. Mais finalement, elle avoua du bout des lèvres :

-J'ai torturé un homme Harry… un type qui ne m'avait rien fait, je lui ai extorqué ses aveux à coups de Doloris.

Le survivant ne dit rien, se contentant de l'écouter attentivement. Elle poursuivit :

-Il s'appelle Malcolm Baddock, je lui ai demandé avant de lui jeter le sortilège d'amnésie.

Sa voix, quoique sans inflexion, cachait un profond malaise, Harry le savait très bien. C'est pourquoi il la laissa finir.

-Voilà, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas grand-chose et pourtant… j'ai peur, dit-elle d'une voix un peu enfantine. Je _me_ fais peur je crois… pas tellement pour ce j'ai fait, mais pour ce que j'ai ressenti _après _: je n'éprouve même pas de remords. La guerre a fait de moi un monstre.

Pour la première fois, le garçon se permit d'intervenir :

-Hermione, tu sais ce qu'ils font la journée les Mangemorts ? Ils écument le pays entier à la recherche de communauté moldues qui auraient échappé au massacre. Et lorsqu'ils en trouve une, tu sais ce qu'ils font ? Ils la mettent à sac, c'est-à-dire qu'ils brûlent leurs maigres habitations, ils étripent les hommes, violentent les femmes et font brûler vifs les enfants sous leurs yeux. Les survivants et les plus robustes, ils les kidnappent, les réduisent en esclavage pour les vendre ensuite comme du bétail. C'est parce qu'il existe des monstres qu'il existe la guerre Hermione. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et Harry songea tout à coup au veilleur de nuit qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et qu'il avait pourtant tué par accident. Le remord, il préférait le laisser de côté. La culpabilité n'était bonne à éprouver qu'en temps de paix, pas en pleine période troublée comme celle-là. Feignant le détachement, il préféra revenir à leur affaire. D'un ton faussement nonchalant, il demanda :

« Bon, quelles sont ces fameuses informations que tu voulais me communiquer ?

Hermione parut soulagée qu'il reprît les choses en main. D'une voix calme, elle exposa :

-Alors déjà pour les explosifs, cela confirme ce que tu disais tout-à-l'heure à propos de Voldemort : ce type est _malade._ Ce type de bombe en explosant, double les effets de sa suivante lorsque celles-ci sont espacées de moins d'un mètre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, dit-il d'un ton sceptique.

-Et bien tu prends les effet d'une seule bombe – qu'on va dire « standard » – que tu multiplies par deux autant de fois qu'il y a de bombes dans un wagon. Et tu remultiplie le tout par le nombre de wagons.

Harry blêmit sur-le-champ, puis balbutia :

-Mais il y a au moins douze caisses par wagon.

-Et combien de bombes par caisse ?

-Une seule j'ai regardé : ce sont des énormes machines, expliqua-t-il.

-Bon. Et combien de wagons ?

-Dix.

-Alors ça nous fait dix bombes par wagon, donc deux élevé à la puissance douze, fois dix… je crois que je préfère ne pas connaître le résultat, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Harry déglutit.

-Et sinon pour le plan, tu as appris des choses ?

-Hélas oui, gronda-t-elle, il est prévu à la fois de détruire _et_ de mener une action terroriste contre le gouvernement français, tout cela avec le _même_ train.

-Mais comment ? Bégaya-t-il.

-C'est très simple : Voldemort a trouvé drôle d'adapter l'histoire du Petit Poucet à sa façon, railla-t-elle. Sauf qu'au lieu de semer des petits cailloux le long du chemin de pierre, lui va semer les petits wagons le long du chemin de fer, jusqu'à la gare de Lille où l'attendra demain une délégation ministérielle.

-Hein ? S'écria-t-il d'un ton stupéfait. Comment va-t-il faire ?

-Il va poster un Mangemort sur chaque wagon qui aura pour consigne de le détacher à un moment précis. Ces Magenmorts devront ensuite veiller sur leur wagon jusqu'au bouquet final. Et lorsque la locomotive aura atteint Lille, toutes les bombes exploseront en même temps.

-Ça alors ! Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment le phénomène se fera, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'un rituel de magie assez complexe relie toutes les bombes entre elles. Ainsi, lorsque le dernier wagon s'arrêtera, un mécanisme a été mis en place pour déclencher une sorte de rupture qui va tout faire exploser à la chaîne. On assistera à un beau feu d'artifice ! Plaisanta-t-elle d'un ton sinistre.

-Et les Mangemorts ont accepté cette mission-suicide ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton sceptique. Je ne savais pas que Voldemort formait des unités de kamikazes.

-Oh non, il n'a pas besoin de se donner cette peine, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Il s'agit tout simplement d'une unité d'ignares, incapables de comprendre qu'ils ne pourront pas transplaner à temps pour sauver leur peau.

-Mais on ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! Réagit-il avec fougue. Il va y avoir des milliers de morts. Je peux peut-être détruire ces bombes maintenant.

-Malheureusement non, ces bombes-là sont le résultats de diverses combinaisons de sortilèges appartenant à la magie noire. Elles ne peuvent donc être détruites qu'avec des sortilèges de magie noire très spécifiques.

-Ah… fit-il l'air très déconfit. Alors… et si j'essayais de détacher tous les wagons… euh, dans le tunnel ? Au moins personne ne sera tué.

-Et comment t'y prendrais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle l'air dubitatif.

-Et bien je me place à la locomotive, et en détachant le premier wagon, c'est tout le chargement que j'enlève.

Hermione hocha alors la tête négativement.

-Harry… je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée : si tu détaches tout en même temps, les bombes resteront groupées ensemble, ce qui est très dangereux. Trop proches les unes des autres, leurs effets seront plus meurtriers et… tu as déjà entendu parler du Tsunami de 2004 en Indonésie ?

Harry faillit répondre « non », quand un souvenir vague lui revint à l'esprit. L'instant d'après, il put presque sentir littéralement son sang se retirer de son visage. Le teint désormais verdâtre, il ne put que bafouiller :

-Du Tsunam… a-ah bon ? À ce point-là ? Non quand même pas !

-Tu as raison, le coupa-t-elle. Ce sera bien pire. L'idéal bien sûr, ce serait de pouvoir détacher chaque wagon un par un pour les espacer au maximum. Mais bon, il ne faut pas trop rêver non plus.

À cette phrase, le visage de Harry s'éclaira : une nouvelle idée lui était venu en tête. Volubile, il l'exprima :

-Hé ! Attends voir… il doit bien y avoir des sorts de protection ou d'absorption contre les explosions de ce genre.

Prudente, elle confirma :

-Oui bien sûr, ça existe, mais ce n'est pas… enfin, ça ne peut tout absorber, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. On ne peut annuler complètement les chocs mais on peut toujours les atténuer.

-Alors ça y est, je crois que j'ai un plan mais il va falloir que tu m'aides, annonça-t-il d'un ton grave.

-Je t'écoute », fit-elle sincèrement intéressée.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla vers neuf heures, l'esprit embrumé par l'insuffisance de sommeil de ces derniers jours. Machinalement, elle s'habilla avec les premiers habits qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Et lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle à manger pour son petit déjeuner, ce fut Malefoy, frais et dispos, qui l'accueillit par une de ses phrases de salutation aimables et spirituelles dont il avait le secret :

« Bonjour ma chère, vous avez une mine épouvantable ce matin.

Peu encline à se prendre la tête de si bon matin, elle se contenta de rétorquer d'une voix grinçante :

-Merci du compliment.

-Je savais que cela vous ferait plaisir d'en être informée », ironisa-t-il.

Haussant les épaules, elle l'ignora tout bonnement et s'assit à sa table, ayant bien d'autres choses en tête que son insupportable « époux ». Consultant nerveusement l'horloge, elle vit avec consternation qu'il était déjà neuf heures et demi. Dans trente minutes, le train démarrerait… il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Discrètement, elle sortit sa baguette dans son dos et profita de ce que Malefoy se levait pour aller chercher du café pour murmurer :

_« Accio salière. »_

Une minute plus tard, alors que Malefoy se rasseyait, la salière atterrit dans la main de la jeune femme qui la cacha hâtivement dans les plis de sa robe. Elle constat avec soulagement que l'homme n'avait pas remarqué son petit manège. Comme il s'était déjà servi en café, elle le pria d'une voix aussi froide que possible :

« Pourriez-vous me passer la cafetière s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Sans un mot ni un regard, Drago Malefoy fit léviter l'objet en porcelaine jusqu'à elle. D'une main qui ne tremblait pas, elle prit la salière et la dévissa. Puis, avant qu'il n'eût pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit d'anormal, elle versa dans sa propre tasse une généreuse portion de sel. Enfin, réprimant une grimace de dégoût, elle remplit la tasse du liquide brun, puis la porta à ses lèvres…

Plongé dans sa lecture de la _Gazette du Sorcier,_ Malefoy fut brusquement interrompu par un raclement de chaise.

Relevant la tête, il aperçut son épouse se précipiter hors de la pièce, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, les yeux révulsés. Deux minutes plus tard, on entendit un horrible gargouillement provenant des toilettes. Intrigué, il reposa son journal et se dirigea à son tour vers l'extérieur. Il vit bientôt sa femme s'agrippant au siège des toilettes, agenouillée dans une humble posture, le teint blême et la poitrine soulevée par des hauts-le-corps.

Soudain, elle eut un nouveau hoquet et vomit dans la cuvette. Fronçant le nez avec répugnance, Drago se moqua d'elle :

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive encore ?

Retrouvant sa faconde, la dame répliqua sur le même ton :

-Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Oh ! Trois fois rien : cela fait trois jours que j'ai des nausées et de la température, je dors mal et là, je viens juste de vomir. Il se peut que je me trompe, mais je me demande si par hasard je ne suis pas tombée malade.

-Si c'est le cas, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que vous avez bien choisi votre jour, répliqua-t-il avec insolence. Enfin, je suppose par conséquent que vous n'êtes pas en état d'assister à la cérémonie.

-En doutiez-vous sincèrement ? Cracha-t-elle.

-Certes non. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'avez qu'à rester ici si cela vous chante. Moi je vais y aller. Il ne manquerait plus que vous me mettiez en retard avec vos caprices digestifs. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et partit vers les escaliers sous le regard éberlué de la fausse lady Malefoy. En elle-même, elle s'exclama : « Quel goujat ! Je me demande ce qu'a bien pu faire sa femme pour le dégoûter à ce point. » Haussant les épaules, elle rangea ses réflexions au placard et se releva pour retourner dans sa chambre qu'elle prit soin de verrouiller et d'insonoriser derrière elle.

Enfin seule, elle prononça à haute voix :

« Et maintenant, à nous deux Harry. Que la fête commence ! »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Désolée, contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé, ce chapitre-là est plus court parce que j'ai dû le tronquer, il prenait vraiment trop de place. '-_- La suite est prévue dans quinze jours si tout va bien.


	7. L'été: rien ne sert de courir…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : mi-Août, alors que Hermione entame sa drôle de vie conjugale avec Malefoy, elle apprend totalement par hasard de la bouche de ce dernier que Voldemort ambitionne de détruire le tunnel sous la Manche. Saisissant l'occasion à plein bras, Hermione informe aussitôt Harry et tous deux se rendent à Folkestone dans l'espoir dans savoir plus et aussi de trouver un moyen pour le Survivant de franchir le tunnel avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
>Arrivés là-bas, alors que le temps presse et qu'il leur faut se hâter pour trouver un plan, ils reçoivent l'aide inespérée d'un génie aussi mystérieux qu'inquiétant. Finalement, grâce à lui, ils parviennent à élaborer une stratégie au cours de la nuit.<br>Le temps s'écoule ainsi jusqu'au lendemain. Et tandis que l'heure se rapproche, chacun se prépare à son poste pour vivre les minutes les plus longues et les plus intenses de son existence…

**Parole de l'auteur:** je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il y a beaucoup de notions scientifique que je n'ai pas souhaité approfondir sinon l'écriture de cette fic m'aurait pris des années, donc je ne garantie pas l'exactitude de certains passages que vous lirez.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quatre saisons

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Deuxième partie : l'été

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Rien ne sert de courir… mais parfois c'est utile**

Parqué dans le tout dernier wagon du train, Harry aperçut avec soulagement le visage de son amie apparaître enfin dans le miroir à double-sens. D'une voix blanche, il balbutia :

« Ah ! Te voilà, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Il y a des gens qui rôdent autour du train, je pense que c'est parce qu'on va bientôt le mettre en route.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Harry, le coupa-t-elle fermement. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Est-ce que tu te souviens bien de tout ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas : toutes les trois minutes, je détache un wagon après lui avoir jeté les sorts du bouclier et d'entrave.

-C'est ça, et je te dirai « top » à chaque fois, d'accord ? Rappela-t-elle. Tant que je n'ai pas dit « top », tu ne fais rien du tout, c'est compris ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Mais soudain, elle parut terriblement accablée.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas tellement pour la mission, mais surtout pour toi Harry… c'est tellement dangereux. Je … j'ai si peur. Je crois que j'ai eu tort…

-Non, tais-toi Hermione, trancha-t-il brutalement. Ne commence pas à douter, ce n'est pas le moment. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, et tu le sais très bien.

-Oui… oui, excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-elle. Alors sinon… j'espère que tout va bien de ton côté. »

Harry ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de chasser l'image de l'homme qu'il avait tué involontairement cette nuit, et dont il avait maquillé la scène pour faire passer ce meurtre par un accident. Et heureusement, à son grand soulagement, personne n'avait cherché à pousser l'enquête. L'homme semblait avoir des antécédents alcooliques, « l'accident » n'avait donc pas trop suscité de questions. Cependant, le Survivant avait préféré taire cette histoire à son amie qui semblait déjà assez éprouvée depuis quelques temps.

Et elle n'était pas la seule : pour sa part, Harry avait depuis longtemps renoncé aux nuits de sommeil de plus de cinq heures.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Lorsque onze heures sonna, comme prévu, le train démarra. Tassée au sommet de la falaise Shakespeare, une foule silencieuse et misérable contemplait la mer qui s'abattait paresseusement sur les plages de galets. Çà et là, des Mangemort supervisaient le tout, l'air aussi ennuyé que les pauvre hères qu'ils étaient supposés surveiller. Aucun ne pouvait se douter de la cruelle tragédie qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Non loin de là, rassemblés dans une petite cabine située au sommet d'une tour placée à quelques dizaines mètre de la falaise Shakespeare quoiqu'un peu plus bas en altitude, Drago Malefoy, Malcolm Baddock et quelques autres hommes responsables du projet regardaient le spectacle à travers une baie vitrée, afin de veiller au bon déroulement de la manœuvre.

L'un deux interrogea brusquement :

« C'est à quelle heure qu'on verra le feu d'artifice ?

-On te l'a déjà dit cent fois Crabbe, grogna Baddock d'un ton agacé. Ce sera à midi pile. Mais ne te bile pas, tu la verras ta morue ! En attendant, ne viens nous gâcher la fête avec tes pleurnicheries. »

Les autres ricanèrent. Drago, lui resta complètement froid, l'esprit requis par d'autres songes mystérieux. Certains lui jetèrent des coups d'œil curieux mais ne posèrent aucune question. Ces temps-ci le chef Malefoy était d'humeur si lunatique qu'il valait mieux éviter de se frotter à lui.

Dehors, des nuages gris clair recouvraient le ciel sans donner la moindre chance au soleil passer à travers. Les dix Mangemorts postés sur leurs wagons lancèrent vaguement des signes d'adieux, auxquels seuls leurs confrères répondit.

Paradoxalement, c'était ceux qui partaient qui étaient le moins à plaindre.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Dans le tunnel, le train avait atteint la vitesse de cent kilomètres par heure. Naturellement, le bruit environnant était insoutenable : le moteur de la locomotive vrombissait en permanence, les énormes roues rugissaient sur les rails et le vent hurlait dans les oreilles du Mangemort qui se tenait sur le dernier wagon. De plus, le tunnel n'ayant plus été entretenu depuis longtemps, l'éclairage commençait faiblir, voire disparaître à certains endroits.

Et en outre, comme l'homme était tourné dos à l'Angleterre, il ne put voir la silhouette qui courrait rapidement vers lui?

La mort le prit par surprise lorsque Harry Potter lui enfonça violemment son poignard dans le dos.

Sans égard pour le moribond, le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps et fit rouler le corps encore à moitié vivant par-dessus bord. Son faible cri se perdit dans le vacarme du dragon d'acier. Hermione lui avait conseillé de procéder ainsi plutôt que d'utiliser le sortilège de la Mort qui aurait alerté les autres à cause de la lumière verte qu'il éjectait. Ironie du sort, du fait que le tunnel était bas de plafond, sa petite taille lui conférait exceptionnellement un avantage majeur par rapport à ses adversaires.

À présent, il devait agir avant que l'autre Mangemort ne regardât dans sa direction. Par chance, celui-ci semblait n'avoir rien remarqué de la scène silencieuse qui n'avait pas duré plus d'une poignée de secondes.

Enfin, le Mangemort s'assit dos à lui. Harry n'hésita pas : prenant son élan, il s'approcha de l'autre wagon et sauta d'un bond avant de s'allonger en priant pour que les ténèbres le masquassent suffisamment pour le dérober aux yeux de l'autre.

À ce moment précis, une voix perçante couina dans son oreille.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

À ce moment précis, Hermione tonna du plus fort qu'elle put : « TOP ! »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Alors, d'un geste sûr, Harry prononça distinctement :

_« Protego ! Lashlabask ! Impedimenta ! »_

La baguette pointée vers le pivot de la rame émit trois lueurs successives. Durant les premières secondes qui suivirent, comme le wagon ne s'éloignait pas, Harry crut qu'il avait raté et son cœur menaça d'éclater sa cage thoracique. Mais peu après, lentement, la voiture parut hésiter, ralentit, puis s'éloigna pour de bon, freinée par la combinaisons des sortilèges, et fut vite happée par les ténèbres du tunnel.

Mécaniquement, il réajusta le miroir plaqué contre son oreille grâce à un foulard qu'il avait noué autour de sa tête.

Le survivant poussa un soupir de soulagement et osa tourner la tête. Derrière lui, son ennemi se tenait toujours face à la trajectoire et n'avait rien remarqué de ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté.

Sans plus attendre, Harry se leva et courut vers lui à toutes jambes, le poignard en main encore souillé du sang du précédent Mangemort…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Et ce fut ainsi. Inlassablement, les secondes s'égrainaient les unes après les autres, et les minutes filaient comme des flèches. Plus que jamais déterminés, les deux résistants poursuivaient leur terrible bataille. Luttant contre la vitesse, contre la mort, contre le temps qui leur échappait toujours. Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans anicroche.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« TOP ! » cria Hermione.

De l'autre côté du miroir, Harry eut tout juste le temps de sauter sur le huitième wagon. Épuisé, il lança mécaniquement les sortilèges sur la rame qui se détachaient. Sa baguette maculée de sang et de sueur lui collait désagréablement aux mains, mais il n'y faisait plus attention. Par chance, jusque là il ne s'était pas fait repéré. Tous les Mangemorts qu'il avait agressés, avaient le dos tourné ou se désintéressaient complètement de se qui passait à côté. En outre, l'obscurité du souterrain bouchait la vue à moins de dix mètres.

Alors qu'il se relevait, il haleta d'horreur et de surprise mêlées lorsqu'un jet de lumière verte le frôla avant de s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui.

Au quart de tour, Harry empoigna sa baguette, se retourna et n'eut que le temps de voir un nouveau jet meurtrier pour l'éviter de justesse en se jetant sur le côté.

Devant lui, le Mangemort s'approcha, une lueur mauvaise luisant dans ses yeux. Vif comme l'éclair, le plus jeune sauta sur ses pieds et hurla :

_« Expelliarmus ! »_

Son adversaire n'eut qu'à se baisser pour éviter le sort. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre en garde. D'un bond prodigieux, il plongea dans les jambes de son ennemi, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Pris par surprise, l'homme chuta en arrière et poussa un cri de terreur. Il lâcha sa baguette qui roula sur le toit du wagon de basculer par-dessus bord.

Furieux, le Mangemort assena un violent coup de poing à son adversaire qui en demeura un peu sonné. Profitant de l'état de faiblesse du garçon, l'homme repoussa Harry qui atterrit brusquement sur le dos. Les larmes aux yeux et le souffle coupé, le Survivant n'eut que le réflexe de ressortir le couteau de son giron tandis que le Mangemort se jetait sur sur lui pour l'achever.

La masse du combattant le percuta de plein fouet et, entraînés par la vitesse, les deux corps roulèrent l'un sur l'autre. Dans la mêlée, Harry réussit à enfoncer son couteau dans la chair palpitante de l'autre. Un hurlement guttural retissant dans ses oreilles lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas raté sa cible.

Mais les deux hommes avaient roulé trop loin.

Tout d'un coup, le sol se déroba sous eux et Harry n'eut que le temps de s'accrocher à une barre sur la rame. Derrière lui, le Mangemort blessé rebondit contre le mur puis s'écrasa contre les roues d'acier de l'énorme machine qui le broyèrent en quelques secondes. Malgré le tumulte d'enfer qui mugissait à ses oreilles, Harry ne put ignorer le cri atroce de son ennemi.

Péniblement, il parvint à se hisser sur le haut du wagon. Son estomac se noua douloureuse lorsqu'il vit que les deux derniers Mangemorts, attirés par les rayons lumineux des sortilèges du combat, avaient rejoint le wagon. Ils se dressaient face à Harry et lui barraient la route, sombres et redoutables comme deux oiseaux de proie.

« Que Merlin me vienne en aide », chuchota la jeune homme au vent.

Comme pour répondre à son appel désespéré, il aperçut soudain au-dessus de la tête des Mangemorts une silhouette encapuchonnée qui semblait flotter dans l'air, assise en tailleur, et dont il ne voyait que le sourire. Alors, sans qu'il sût s'expliquer pourquoi, Harry eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait de la créature étrange qu'il avait vu la veille dans son drôle de rêve.

L'instant d'après, son « pire cauchemar » claqua des doigts.

BAM !

Il y eu comme une détente, puis un flash blanc détona soudain dans tout l'espace. L'éclat fut tel que les Mangemorts furent totalement aveuglés pendant quelques secondes. L'éclair de lumière se dissipa rapidement, mais pour les deux hommes, il était déjà trop tard : sans comprendre comment, au moment de l'explosion Harry s'était d'un seul coup retrouvé sur l'autre wagon. Son mystérieux sauveur, lui, s'était volatilisé.

Sans laisser aux deux hommes le temps de retrouver leurs sens, le jeune homme pointa sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et articula :

« Reducto ! »

Aucun ne put voir où le sort frappa, mais cela fit chuter aussitôt des barres métalliques qui, grâce à la célérité du train, percutèrent violemment la tête des Mangemorts. Terrassés, les deux hommes s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre. Bien que Harry ne pût voir s'ils étaient morts, il décrocha tout de même le wagon qui les transportait, soulagé d'avoir si bien calculé son coup en jetant ce sort.

Une voix ricana alors à son oreille : « Bonne chance, Harry Potter ! » Par réflexe, il se retourna. Personne. Naturellement.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au même moment à Folkestone, de toutes ses forces, Hermione donna encore le signal : « TOP ! »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

De son côté, Harry avait rejoint le neuvième wagon et ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu le miroir le reliant à Hermione. Paniqué, il releva la tête et aperçut au loin un minuscule point blanc qui grossissait à une vitesse vertigineuse. La lumière du jour ! Il était bientôt arrivé au bout de son voyage infernal. Évidemment, ses deux combats successifs lui avaient fait perdre un temps précieux.

« Tant pis, pensa-t-il. Foutu pour foutu, allons-y ! »

Et sans hésiter, il détacha le wagon avant de se diriger vers la dixième voiture qui l'attendait.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

À cet instant, du haut de leur tour d'ivoire, les Mangemorts discutaient entre eux de la pluie et du beau temps. Soudain, Malcolm Baddock parut s'apercevoir de quelque chose d'insolite et le fit remarquer à voix haute :

« Mais au fait Mr Malefoy, où se trouve votre femme ? Ne voulait-elle pas assister à la destruction de l'édifice ?

Aussitôt, Malefoy se renfrogna et répondit avec un rien d'ironie :

-Et bien, il se trouve que Mrs Malefoy s'est trouvée indisposée ce matin et n'a pas daigné honorer la cérémonie de son auguste présence.

-Indisposée ? Répéta Baddock sur le même ton. Oh ! Quelle malchance.

-Oui. On peut vraiment dire que cela tombe au plus mal », renchérit un autre théâtralement.

Les autre ricanèrent et tous parlèrent encore de Deborah et de son « indisposition » qui semblait tomber si mal. Drago les fixait tour à tour, les yeux plissés, cherchant à comprendre le sens de toutes ces plaisanteries. À la fin, voyant qu'il commençait à se vexer, ce fut encore Baddock qui, se rapprochant de lui pour ne pas être entendu par les autres, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Entre nous, je la comprends très bien. Pourquoi se serait-elle donné la peine de bouger alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vient même pas ?

La réaction de Malefoy fut alors plus violente qu'il ne s'y était attendu : celui-ci bondit presque de sa chaise et devint livide. D'une voix sourde, il pressa aussitôt le Mangemort en le saisissant par le col :

-Pardon ? Qu'as-tu dit ? Le Maître ne vient pas ?

-Mais… je… balbutia-t-il. J'ai dit… quoi ? Attends ! Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-Non ! S'exclama Drago un peu trop fort. Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Quand vous l'a-t-il dit ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malefoy ? Intervint l'un des occupant.

Alertés par les éclats de voix, tous les regardaient à présent. Furtivement, Baddock réussit à se dégager de la poigne de l'autre homme. Mais Drago n'en avait cure d'une voix forte, il demanda à la cantonade :

-J'apprends que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne viendra pas. C'est vrai ?

-Euh… oui, tu ne savais pas ? S'étonna l'un d'eux. Il nous a informés hier soir. Mais c'est vrai qu'au moment où il est arrivé, tu étais déjà parti dans tes appartements. Et on a oublié de te prévenir à tous les coups. Bon, après tout c'est sans conséquence, maintenant tu le sais.

Hélas, au lieu de le rassurer, cette nouvelle l'affola davantage. Drago se remit brusquement debout et questionna d'une voix sans timbre :

« Et où est-il maintenant ? Où est-il censé être en ce moment ?

Les autres se regardèrent entre eux, interloqués par la panique du leur confrère, puis l'un deux haussa les épaules tandis que deux se désintéressèrent de lui et replongèrent dans leur discussion. Seul Baddock répondit :

-Nous n'en savons rien Drago, ce que peut bien faire le Maître ne nous regarde pas.

Un autre murmura un peu plus loin : « Et puis de toute façon on s'en f… » Gêné, Malcolm acheva :

-Il nous a simplement dit qu'il aurait autre chose de plus urgent à faire aujourd'hui, c'est sans doute une visite diplomatique de la plus haute importance, ou bien l'interrogatoire d'un quelconque résistant pour lui extorquer je-ne-sais-quelle information capitale pour notre pays. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'est pas si grave.

-Au contraire, c'est très grave, répliqua Drago d'une voix glaciale. Je dois m'en aller tout de suite. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce comme un diable hors d'une boîte, sous les yeux médusés de ses collègues. Sa rage lui brouillait presque la vue. Mais plus que la rage, la peur tordait son estomac et se répandait sournoisement dans ses veine comme un poison. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, mais en lui-même, il grondait : « Si _elle_ a osé… »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quasiment au même instant, sans savoir que Harry ne pouvait plus l'entendre Hermione aboya une dernière fois, d'une voix un peu cassée : « TOP ! »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Et, accroupi sur la locomotive, Harry détacha le dernier wagon. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut baigné par une douce clarté qui lui agressa les pupilles. Il n'eut que le temps jeter un dernier sort en direction de l'ouverture de laquelle il venait de sortir :

« Destructum ! Protego ! »

L'orifice frémit, puis s'écroula d'un seul coup, bouchant irrémédiablement le passage devant le dernier wagon afin qu'il restât prisonnier dans le souterrain. Il y eut un choc terrible qui faillit déplacer la pile de pierres au moment où le wagon la heurtait. Par chance, le barrage tint bon, renforcé par le sortilège du bouclier, et aidé par le maléfice d'entrave que Harry avait jeté sur la dernière rame qui du fait, la fit reculer de quelques mètres.

Ce dernier se garda bien d'arrêter la locomotive, mais il s'empressa tout de même de jeter tous les sortilèges de protection qu'il connaissait sur l'ouverture comblée du tunnel jusqu'à ce qu'il fût trop loin pour voir la bouche du tunnel.

La suite des événements donna raison à cette décision sage.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

De l'autre côté de la Manche, parmi la foule qui attendait, morne et déprimée, une petite fille bâillait au moins pour la troisième fois quand tout à coup, la terre trembla sous leurs pieds. Ce fut infime, mais tous le sentirent. Un grondement sourd retentit du côté de la mer, puis s'amplifia progressivement comme un orage qui se rapproche. Terrifiée, la fillette jeta nerveusement des coups d'œil autour d'elle et aperçut le visage de ses parents, lesquels reflétaient les diverses émotions qui submergeaient la foule : surprise, frayeur, incompréhension.

Soudain un formidable coup de tonnerre éclata, suivi d'un nouveau tremblement de la colline, cette fois plus brutal, qui renversa une bonne partie des gens. Il y en eut même près du bord qui, perdant l'équilibre, tombèrent et s'écrasèrent au pied de la falaise abrupte. Les malheureux poussaient d'horribles cris avant de s'éteindre aussitôt, le corps écartelé au sol sous l'impact mortel. Une mère s'époumona d'horreur en voyant son petit garçon déraper à son tour.

« Maman ! » Brailla celui-ci en tendant vainement les bras, le visage barbouillé de larmes.

Hélas, rien ne put le sauver ou ralentir sa chute implacable. La mère, devenue comme folle, fut retenue à de justesse par d'autres personnes qui l'empêchèrent de sauter à son tour lorsque le petit garçon se débattit inutilement dans l'air. Le pauvre corps s'écrasa comme les autres.

Mais bientôt, un autre danger apparut pour les survivant : la falaise constituée de craie n'était pas faite pour encaisser les explosions. Au plus profond des entrailles de la collines, l'élément poreux et friable était réduit en miettes tandis qu'un peu plus haut, la roche commençait à se fissurer.

Dans la confusion qui régnait, la petite fille était une des rares personnes qui tenaient encore debout par miracle. Un grondement inhabituel venant de la mer attira son attention. Tournant la tête de ce côté pour voir ce qui se passait, elle poussa alors un glapissement dément qui recouvra tous les autres :

« Là-bas ! Vagit-elle. Là-bas ! Regardez ! »

Il y avait un tel accent d'hystérie dans sa voix que tous se retournèrent pour regardez dans la direction qu'elle pointait du doigt. Il y eut un silence horrifiée, les Mangemorts eux-même, tétanises, ne savaient quoi faire et contemplait leur propre mort, les yeux exorbités. Un ancien pasteur cita alors en fermant les yeux :

_« Alors je vis un ciel nouveau et une terre nouvelle, puisque le premier ciel et la première terre s'en étaient allés ; seulement il n'y avait plus de mer désormais. Je vis aussi la ville sainte, la Jérusalem nouvelle, descendre du ciel auprès de Dieu, comme une fiancée parée pour son époux. Et j'entendis, venant du trône, une voix forte qui disait : Voici la demeure de Dieu chez les hommes, il demeurera avec eux. Ils seront ses peuples, et Dieu sera lui-même avec eux. Il essuiera toute larme de leurs yeux ; il n'y aura plus de mort, il n'y aura plus de deuil, ni cri, ni peine, car la condition primitive a disparu.* »_

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au même moment, Drago Malefoy, arrivé au pied de la tour, fut lui aussi intriguée par le raffut que l'on entendait du côté de la mer. Jetant un coup d'œil de ce côté-là, il crut tout d'abord qu'il rêvait. Des lambeaux de la falaise Shakespeare commençaient à s'écrouler, dans tous les sens du terme. Au sommet, la foule hurlante et paniquée courrait vers l'intérieur des terres, poursuivis par une vague grondante qui semblait vouloir engloutir toute la masse sur son passage.

Paniqué, il vit également d'autres énormes rouleaux qui se formaient non loin de lui. Toute la mer paraissait se soulever furieusement contre le pouvoir de ces hommes orgueilleux qui lui avaient tenu la dragée haute si longtemps.

Comprenant que sa vie aussi était menacée, sans se soucier des Mangemorts restant, ni de la cohue emportée par les flots, Drago transplana immédiatement à Folkestone alors que d'autres vagues hautes comme des maisons frappèrent contre la tour contenant les sorciers pris au piège.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Épuisée, Hermione reposa le miroir et s'autorisa à souffler un coup. Toutes ces émotions lui ayant donné chaud, elle s'approcha de la terrasse dans l'intention de faire rentrer un peu d'air frais. Mais elle comme elle arrivait devant la baie vitrée, elle se stoppa brusquement en apercevant le spectacle qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

À Folkestone, l'onde de choc provoquée par l'implosion du tunnel était évidemment atténuée avec la distance et les sorts de protection lancés par Harry, mais les dégâts causés étaient malgré tout plus importants que ce qu'elle n'avait imaginé. Face à elle, tout n'était que ruine et désolation : l'eau avait déferlé sur la ville et l'inondation emportait tout sur son passage : hommes et mobiliers. Ceux qui avaient pu échapper à la première vague avançaient avec peine, luttant visiblement contre les courants violents et la montée de la marée.

Incapable de rester là sans réagir, Hermione arracha littéralement ses vêtement trop lourds et renfila sa tenue de pyjama de la veille. Elle ne prit ensuite que le temps de ramasser « sa » baguette, son miroir et d'emporter les dernières fioles de polynectar qui lui restaient qu'elle avait déjà entreposées dans un sac.

En descendant les escaliers, elle passa devant le maître d'hôtel qui la regarda avec ahurissement. Elle l'entendit vaguement l'appeler : « Mrs Malefoy ? Où est-ce que vous… ? » Mais elle ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et dévala les marches quatre à quatre. L'eau avait déjà envahi la salle de réception et lui arrivait quasiment au genoux. Elle pointa la baguette sur elle-même et formula :

_« Impervius ! »_

Heureusement, le sort fonctionna comme elle l'espérait et elle put progresser plus ou moins bien dans l'eau. Arrivée dans la rue, elle aperçut aussitôt une famille de moldus bloquée devant une maison par un torrent d'eau dont le courant se faisait de plus en plus intense. Agitant les bras dans leur direction, elle les appela d'une voix forte :

« Par ici ! Venez, suivez-moi ! »

Ils étaient quatre : les deux parents avec deux petits garçons d'environs sept et onze ans. Ils la regardèrent d'un air à la fois émerveillé et craintif. Péniblement, elle s'avança vers eux, luttant contre le courant qui cherchait à l'emporter. Sans y penser, elle garda la main droite levée en signe de paix et leur dit encore pour les rassurer :

-N'ayez pas peur ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je vais vous aider.

-Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Balbutia l'homme.

-C'est sans importance, coupa-t-elle en balayant la question d'un geste de la main. Suivez-moi, je vais vous sortir d'ici.

-Mais vous êtes une sorcière, cracha la femme.

-Oui ! Mais je ne suis pas votre ennemie, s'il-vous-plaît faîtes-moi confiance !

-Mensonge ! Vociféra l'autre. Ce sont les monstres de votre _espèce_ qui nous ont torturés et réduits en esclavage !

-Je suis aussi _leur_ esclave ! Tempêta-t-elle encore plus fort. Mes parents étaient dentistes, croyez-moi. »

Elle avait presque traversée entièrement la ruelle qui la séparait d'eux et leur tendait la main. Cependant l'onde ne cessait de se faire plus impétueuse, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps, malgré son sortilège. Voyant qu'ils ne se décidaient toujours pas, bloqués par l'effroi que leur causait la simple vue d'une baguette magique, à tout hasard, elle leur balança directement:

« Décidez-vous ! Je ne peux rester là éternellement. Je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps ! »

Et alors qu'elle disait cela, elle aperçut brusquement avec horreur une armoire qui fonçait droit sur elle, entraînée le courant. Et d'instinct, la jeune fille sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Mais au moment où le meuble devait la percuter, une main l'attrapa par le bras et la tira violemment pour l'écarter du chemin. Éperdue de reconnaissance, Hermione remercia son sauveur, le moldu qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Puis, sans perdre de temps, elle leva sa baguette sous les regards méfiants des moldus et dit simplement :

_« Pointe au Nord ! »_

La baguette tourna sur elle-même avant de pointer dans la direction exacte du Nord. Hermione intima à la famille d'une voix claironnante :

« Suivez-moi, nous devons marcher vers le nord pour rejoindre l'intérieur des terres, c'est la seule façon de s'en sortir. Vous connaissez un peu la ville ?

-Non pas du tout, répondit la jeune femme qui s'était opposée à elle.

-Moi non plus. Alors on va suivre la boussole, c'est parti ! »

Hermione leur jeta discrètement le sortilège d'impervius pour qu'ils n'aient pas de difficultés à avancer. Elle prit également le plus jeune enfant par la main sous les yeux à la fois soulagés et un peu inquiet des parents. Ils marchèrent ainsi en direction du Nord, traversant ainsi plusieurs ruelles L'eau leur arrivait presque à mi-cuisse à présent, il était de plus en plus difficile de progresser. Le père avait pris son fils sur les épaules et Hermione en avait fait de même pour l'autre. Tous s'accrochaient aux murs pour ne pas tomber.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs gens qui tentaient comme eux de fuir le danger. Hermione tâchait d'en rameuter le plus possible. Il furent bientôt un peu plus d'une quinzaine à marcher, hagards, accordant une confiance absolue à la sorcière qui les guidait vers le salut.

Mais bientôt, à la grande consternation de tous, ils débouchèrent finalement sur un cul-de-sac.

Sans perdre son sang-froid, la jeune réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution. Une idée germa rapidement dans son esprit. Elle annonça aux autres d'une voix claire et distincte :

« Que tout le monde recule, je vais détruire ce mur.

Sans se faire prier, les moldus obéirent obtempérèrent, certains poussèrent le zèle jusqu'à cacher leurs enfants derrière eux. Pointant sa baguette vers l'obstacle de brique, Hermione articula :

« Reducto ! »

Le maléfice frappa le mur. Il y eut une mini explosion sous un nuage de poussière et de gravats qui leur piqua les eux et les fit tousser. Enfin, quand la vue se dégagea, ils virant d'autres maisons et d'autre rues, mais cette fois beaucoup plus espacées. Ils virent même enfin les premières collines, ces terres qu'ils espéraient tant atteindre pour échapper à la mort.

Des murmures de joie et de soulagement parcoururent les rangs des rescapés. « Les collines enfin ! Nous sommes sauvés. » psalmodia une femme qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent que leur mystérieux sauveur avait disparu. Quelques uns demandèrent sourdement : « Tiens ? Mais où est-elle passée ? Vous l'avez vue » Un vieux affirma que c'était une fée qui était venue à leur secours.

Car seules les fées pouvaient changer de visage et d'apparence en un claquement de doigt, puis disparaître en un souffle sans laisser de trace.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Perchée sur un toit, Hermione guettait les environs, pour voir s'il y avait d'autres personnes en détresse à sauver. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas l'œil exercé pour tout voir dans les moindres détails, et elle était plus que consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas tous les sauver. Cette idée pourtant la révoltait. Toutefois, elle n'eut guère le temps de se lamenter car elle aperçut tout à coup une silhouette qui se battait contre la marée.

Le niveau de l'eau avait beaucoup monté et atteignait la moitié des maisons. L'homme n'avait plus pied visiblement.

Hermione se leva aussitôt et se glissa à l'intérieur de la maison par une lucarne située sur un des murs latéraux. Elle atterrit dans une pièce couverte de puissière qui s'apparentait à un grenier. Mais elle dut également se rendre à l'évidence que si elle se lançait ainsi, elle aurait de fortes chances d'être emportée et de mourir noyée, elle aussi. Frustrée, elle pesta : « Ah ! Si j'avais un balai ! »

Une drôle de voix la fit soudain sursauter : « Mais c'est chose faite ma mignonne.

Haletant, elle se retourna. Personne. D'une voix incertaine, elle glapit:

-Qui est là ? »

Aucune réponse évidemment. Mais comme si par magie la pièce répondait à ses besoin, son regard se posa justement sur un vieux balai qui semblait rongé par les mites.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'encouragea mentalement : « Allez Hermione ! C'est le moment ou jamais d'apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? » D'une main qui ne tremblait pas, elle empoigna l'engin, l'enfourcha et donna un léger coup de pied pour décoller. Les quelques leçons de vol qu'elle avait prises en première année lui permirent au moins de ne pas tomber à bas de son balai et d'avancer.

Elle franchit facilement la fenêtre pour voler littéralement au secours de l'être humain en danger. Elle ne put voir, derrière elle dans l'ombre de la pièce, le sourire grimaçant du génie qui la regardait de ses yeux morts.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au bord de l'évanouissement, Drago Malefoy tentait tant bien que mal de survivre parmi les courants furieux qui jaillissaient toute part et qui l'avaient pris au piège à la seconde même où il était apparu à Folkestone. Une lame d'une violence inouï l'avait presque englouti. Durant quelques minutes particulièrement atroces pour lui, où il avait été balloté au gré de la fantaisie des flots tumultueux, sa tête avait cogné sur quelque chose de dur. Inconscient aux trois quarts, incapable de transplaner, il s'était accroché comme il avait pu sur tous les remparts qui s'étaient présentés devant ses bras.

Mais la douleur dans sa tête se faisait de plus en plus lancinante et il avait du mal à rester conscient. Avant de sombrer tout à fait des les ténèbres accueillants, il crut apercevoir une silhouette volant vers lui.

Paniquée à l'idée de le perdre, Hermione accéléra la cadence par réflexe inné. Plus que quelques centimètres, elle tendit le bras…

Épuisé, Drago lâcha le rebord de fenêtre, prêt à se laisser définitivement emporter par la tourmente. Mais aussitôt après, comme par miracle, une main attrapa la sienne.

De son côté, Hermione tâchait à la fois de ne pas tomber et de ne pas lâcher le corps qui était bien trop lourd pour elle. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle reconnut enfin le mystérieux inconnu qu'elle essayait de sauver. « Malefoy ! » s'exclama-t-elle les yeux écarquilles.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle faillit tomber de son balai. Cependant un bruit d'éclaboussure claqua à côté d'elle, et tournant la tête, elle s'aperçut avec horreur que son miroir à double-sens était tombé à l'eau, et elle ne pouvait absolument pas le récupérer. Comprenant qu'elle allait devoir faire un choix, elle hésita deux secondes, puis, s'apercevant qu'elle tenait toujours le poignet de l'homme, elle fit une tentative de magie sans baguette. Elle murmura calmement en pensant à sa main gauche :

_« Wingardium Leviosa. »_

Paisiblement, l'homme évanoui s'éleva dans les airs sous l'impulsion de la main qui le retenait. Hermione s'éleva à son tour et ils se posèrent en douceur sur le toit de l'habitation. Elle remarqua confusément que la tempête semblait se calmer du côté de la mer.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sans grand espoir vers les profondeurs aquatiques.

« _Accio miroir ! _» Essaya-t-elle.

Rien ne se passa. Hermione songea alors avec désespoir à son ami. Comment pourrait-elle savoir désormais s'il était encore en vie ? Elle ne put s'apitoyer bien longtemps sur ce problème : Drago Malefoy commençait à donner des signes de réveil.

Allongé par terre, l'homme ne sentait plus ses membres. Il demeurait encore perdu dans les limbes de l'inconscient quand il papillonna des yeux. Il se sentait étrangement bien. Une voix douce et féminine l'enveloppait et l'appelait par son nom : _« Malefoy ! Malefoy réveille-toi ! »_ Dès qu'il put les maintenir ouverts, ses yeux furent aussitôt capturés par un regard doux comme le miel et lumineux comme le soleil. Il tentait de percer la vison floue qu'il avait de son sauveur, de cette sirène qui l'avait arraché des griffes mortelles de l'océan. Sur son visage, des sillons minuscules émettaient de légers reflets nacrés. Il crut qu'elle pleurait, alors il comprit son erreur : elle ne pouvait être une sirène.

Car les sirènes n'ont point de larmes. Pleurer leur était impossible.

Bientôt, ses traits se dessinèrent plus nettement et il ne fut pas étonné en la reconnaissant.

« C'est toi, souffla-t-il. Je le savais. Je savais que tu viendrais. »

Et il leva les bras pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces, respirant passionnément contre la chair tiède de son cou. Il se délectait de sa peau, sa merveilleuse peau si fine et si douce, emprunte d'un léger parfum d'océan. Troublée, Hermione le repoussa sans difficulté, puis, apercevant ses cheveux poissés d'eau de mer sur ses épaules, elle comprit tout à coup… que le polynectar ne faisait plus effet.

Sans perdre de temps, elle s'éloigna de Malefoy, sortit une fiole de son sac et but cul sec une rasade de la précieuse potion tout en maudissant sa négligence. Toutefois, alors qu'elle retournait vers lui, elle constata avec soulagement qu'il s'était de nouveau évanoui. Avec un peu de chance, le délire et la fièvre se chargerait du sale travail à sa place pour lui faire oublier l'incident gênant.

Mais pour l'heure, elle avait d'autres soucis plus urgent à régler. « Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais comment je fais pour rentrer, moi ? Maugréa-t-elle à voix haute. Pas de transplanage, pas de portoloin, pas de cheminette et pas de balai non plus puisque je ne sais même pas où le manoir se trouve. Quelle galère ! Ah, si seulement Sidy était là ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : l'elfe de maison apparut devant elle, le front dans la poussière.

« La noble maîtresse a appelé Sidy. Que peut faire Sidy pour aider la noble maîtresse ?

Soulagée d'un seul coup, Hermione bredouilla à la petite créature :

-Ramène-nous à la maison Sidy, tout de suite.

-Comme la noble maîtresse voudra. »

L'elfe claqua des doigts et ils furent transportés directement dans le hall du manoir. Sans perdre de temps, Hermione ordonna à la créature :

« Transporte mon mari dans sa chambre et vois si tu peux faire quelque chose pour sa tête, je crois qu'il s'est blessé à la suite d'un mauvais coup.

-Tout de suite madame. Il n'y aura pas besoin de soigneur sorcier, Sidy a l'habitude.

-Très bien, alors j'attendrai dans la chambre avec toi. »

L'elfe disparut avec Malefoy et elle illico. Sans perdre de temps, elle allongea son maître sur son lit. Et tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait sur un siège en attendant, l'elfe s'affaira, fit plusieurs allers-retour entre la chambre et la salle de bains, les bras chargés de potions de soin. Elle déshabilla Malefoy, appliqua plusieurs baumes à différents endroits de son crâne, puis le revêtit de vêtement secs. Durant tout cet intermède, la jeune fille repensa à ce qui s'était passé sur le toit.

Elle dut admettre non sans effroi que le regard étrange du jeune homme l'avait légèrement émue. Jamais elle ne lui avait connu de telles expressions : fièvre, passion et même…amour ? Elle s'en voulut d'éprouver de la faiblesse pour cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Tout cela parce qu'il était lui apparu par deux fois sous un jour vulnérable.

Hermione fut tirée de ces songes par la voix de l'elfe qui l'informa respectueusement :

« Voilà madame. Sidy a fini avec Mr Malefoy, il va bientôt se réveiller.

-Merci Sidy. Et avant que tu partes, j'aimerais savoir un chose : la mudain sur laquelle tu as veillé avec Jika et Elgie, se porte-t-elle bien ? »

L'elfe pépia et affirma qu'elle avait parfaitement rempli sa mission et exécuté scrupuleusement ses ordres. Mais quand Hermione lui demanda s'il ne s'était rien passé d'anormal, Sidy détourna les yeux et demeura comme gênée. Fronçant les sourcils, la fausse Deborah la somma de tout avouer. Alors, courageusement, la créature se lança :

« Un drôle de sorcier est venu ce matin pendant votre absence.

-Un drôle de sorcier ? Répéta-t-elle soudainement inquiète. Comment ça ?

-Un homme tout pâle, vêtu entièrement de noir et au nez plat.

L'elfe rougit, puis ajouta du bout des lèvres :

-Il ressemblait étrangement à un serpent.

Hermione pâlit sensiblement, puis pressa l'elfe :

-Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Il voulait seulement voir Hermione Granger.

La jeune femme ne put réprimer un sursaut, mais l'elfe ne s'en formalisa point. La véritable Hermione l'interrogea encore d'un ton étranglé :

-Et il t'as dit pourquoi il voulait la voir ?

-Il ne l'a pas dit à Sidy, couina-t-elle.

-Et tu l'as laissé entrer ? » Questionna-t-elle d'une voix altérée par l'angoisse.

Si Voldemort avait découvert son secret, elle pouvait commencer à creuser sa tombe. Mais l'elfe s'enflamma aussitôt, protestant de sa fidélité et jurant ses grands dieux qu'elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que désobéir à sa maîtresse. Et lorsque Hermione insista pour savoir ce que l'homme avait fait exactement, l'elfe répondit avec fierté :

« Le sorcier a bien vu que Sidy, Jika et Elgie ne céderaient pas, alors il a simplement posé une question et puis il est parti.

-Quelle question ?

-Il a demandé si la mudain était souffrante, et Sidy lui a répondu en effet que la mudain était très malade et que la noble lady Malefoy avait ordonné à Sidy de garder la chambre pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer. Alors il a juste souri et il est parti en disant qu'il reviendrait plus tard. »

Hermione soupira, oppressée par la perspective de cette nouvelle menace sur son dos. Fatiguée, elle renvoya l'elfe après l'avoir machinalement remercié. Une fois seule, elle passa une main sur son front pour en essuyer la sueur, sentant un début de mal de tête poindre, suite au besoin de dormir dont elle souffrait cruellement depuis son départ. Tout à coup, elle fut arrachée à sa rêverie par une voix traînante qui provint du lit :

« Quelle est cette histoire avec Granger ? Elle est malade ?

Hermione réprima un sursaut et répondit avec tout le sang-froid dont elle était capable :

-Tiens ! Vous êtes réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis à peine cinq minutes, admit Malefoy en se redressant. Et sinon je vous prie de ne pas éluder ma question à propos de ma mudain personnelle.

-Et bien… hésita-t-elle. Et bien oui, elle est effectivement tombée malade peu de temps avant notre départ.

-Et où se trouve-t-elle en ce moment ? Interrogea-t-il avec suspicion.

-Dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme parut réfléchir, puis la pria d'un ton ton glacial :

« Voulez-vous bien me conduire à elle je vous prie ?

-Oh !… euh, maintenant ? Bégaya-t-elle. C'est peut-être… un peu tôt… Vous avez besoin de repos.

-Tout le contraire, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi forme. Conduisez-moi auprès d'elle immédiatement madame, et ne m'obligez pas à me répéter. »

La mort dans l'âme, Hermione se leva et marcha lentement vers sa chambre, Malefoy la suivant trois pas derrière elle. Arrivés devant la porte, elle ne put se résoudre cependant à actionner la poignée. Elle manqua de haleter de terreur lorsqu'elle sentit une baguette pointer dans son dos. « Non ! Pensa-t-elle au bord de la panique. Il n'oserait pas. » Mais d'une voix menaçante, Malefoy lui intima :

« Ouvrez cette porte madame, _tout de suite !_ »

N'ayant plus d'autre choix que d'obéir, elle s'exécuta en tremblant et pria pour que le polynectar fît encore effet. Dans la chambre, le corps de Hermione Granger reposait toujours sur le lit, les yeux clos et le teint blafard. Doucement, la fausse Deborah s'écarta pour laisser passer son « époux ». Celui-ci s'avança lentement jusqu'au lit.

Et tandis qu'il se penchait sur la forme endormie, comme il lui tournait le dos, elle ne pouvait voir son visage et se demanda non sans curiosité quelle expression il pouvait avoir.

Enfin, après de quelques minutes qui parurent interminables à Hermione, Malefoy se redressa et se tourna vers elle. Elle haleta légèrement en voyant l'expression de fureur folle qui déformait ses traits. Avant qu'elle ne pût réagir, il la saisit à la gorge et vociféra à ses tempes :

« Malade, hein ! Vous me prenez vraiment pour un moldu attardé, ma parole ! Vous croyez vraiment que je ne le remarquerais pas, la Goutte du Mort-Vivant ?

-Argh… lâchez-moi ! Suffoqua-t-elle. Je… je peux… tout expliquer.

-J'y compte bien, maudite garce ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

À demi-évanouie, elle supplia :

-Je vous en prie… lâchez-moi… j'étouffe…

Contre toute attente, il la relâcha et elle retomba par terre en respirant pitoyablement. D'un ton métallique, il lui déclara durement :

-Je vous vous préviens tout de suite que ma patience à ses limites ma chère. Et j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication à fournir, autrement il vous en cuira.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir qui n'eut même pas l'air de le toucher. Alors, essoufflée par le manque d'air, elle improvisa :

-Après tout, pourquoi vous cacher la vérité ! C'est vrai que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour des raisons bien précises et des plus sérieuses. Vous verrez, je vais tout vous expliquer.

-Et bien, dépêchez-vous ! Gronda-t-il.

-Hum… alors voilà… la Goutte du Mort-Vivant… euh…, fit-elle piteusement à court d'imagination.

-Parlez ! Commanda-t-il avec brutalité.

-C'est moi qui… qui lui ai fait boire… peu avant notre départ pour Folkestone.

-Oui, merci, j'avais cru comprendre, riposta-t-il avec sarcasme. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est _pourquoi_ vous avez fait cela.

-Parce que… parce que je savais que Vol… que le Maître allait venir, débita-t-elle très vite.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, s'anima-t-elle en exposant ses idées comme elles venaient. Je voulais la protéger… non ! Enfin je veux dire, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec ces histoires, alors j'ai chargé trois elfes de sa protection. Et si je l'ai endormie, c'est pour éviter qu'elle ne panique et ne commette quelque geste irréparable qui eût pu irriter le Maître et le pousser à nous l'enlever.

-_Nous l'enlever ?_ La singea-t-il. Je ne vous savais pas si attachée à elle.

Hermione se souvint miraculeusement de ce que lui avait raconté Padma à propos des anciennes mudains passées avant elle qui avaient toutes disparu les unes après les autres. Elle rétorqua perfidement :

-Détrompez-vous mon ami, si sa présence m'évite simplement de nouveaux allers-retours mortifiants chez Mr Barjow sur le Chemin de Traverse, croyez bien que j'y trouve mon compte.

Il hocha la tête froidement à cette explication. Et, sans prévenir, il passa carrément à un autre sujet :

-Pendant que j'y pense, puisque vous êtes là, pouvez-vous m'expliquez ce qu'il s'est passé après l'explosion du tunnel, car à mon souvenir, j'ai failli mourir noyé et je me demande encore j'ai pu atterrir ici. »

Hermione lui raconta par le menu son aventure en passant sous silence certains détails qui eussent pu être gênants voire dangereux pour elle. Elle lui fit croire qu'elle se trouvait simplement sur le toit de l'hôtel lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu à moitié assommé dans l'eau. Drago afficha un air surpris à l'écoute de ce détail car il n'imaginait pas que le courant eût pu l'entraîner jusqu'à l'hôtel. Enfin, elle acheva le récit avec l'arrivée de l'elfe qui les avaient ramenés sains et saufs au manoir.

Heureusement pour elle, l'homme parut accepter ces explications. D'une voix sombre, il déclara :

« En tous cas, il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette affaire. J'espère que notre mission n'a pas échoué.

-Échoué ! Se récria-t-elle d'un ton faussement décontenancé. Comment cela ? Le tunnel n'a pas été détruit ?

-Si, mais les bombes ont explosé plus tôt que prévu, beaucoup trop tôt, et ça ce n'est pas normal.

« Deborah » cacha habilement son malaise et haussa les épaules en feintant la nonchalance. Mais Malefoy n'avait pas terminé : toujours sur sa lancée, il ajouta une dernière remarque qui la glaça de tout son être :

-D'ailleurs puisqu'on en est là, ce n'est pas la seule chose d'anormale qui s'est passée aujourd'hui. Tout-à-l'heure alors que je me débattais contre l'océan, il m'est arrivé une aventure bizarre. Mais je suppose que vous n'avez rien remarqué d'inhabituel, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien que son cœur fut à deux doigts de lâcher sous le stress, elle parvint admirablement à garder son calme. Ne sachant pas trop où il voulait l'amener, dans le doute, elle préféra jouer les idiotes et demanda d'un ton qu'elle espérait candide :

-Quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Non. Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ?

-Et bien en fait, au moment où l'on m'a sauvé de la noyade, j'ai cru voir une personne que je connaissais, dit-il d'un ton songeur.

Prudente, elle marmonna :

-Mmh, pourquoi pas ? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent lorsqu'on s'est pris un choc violent sur la tête.

-Sauf qu'à la différence d'une hallucination, l'interrompit-il, cette personne, j'ai pu la toucher, la sentir et la prendre dans mes bras. Et je l'ai aussi entendu m'appeler par mon nom.

« Vous déliriez, voilà tout », faillit répondre Hermione mais elle se contint à temps. À la place, elle eut une meilleure idée. D'une voix moqueuse, elle siffla :

-Ah ! C'était donc cela ! Oui, ça me revient maintenant.

Il la regarda avec des yeux plissés. Elle s'interrompit dans son discours pour le ponctuer d'un petit rire qui ne pouvait que le rendre plus crédible. Enfin il continua :

-Je me disais bien que vous ne deviez pas être dans votre état normal. Désormais je comprends mieux : vous m'avez serrée dans vos bras en me prenant pour une autre ! Haha ! Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir insultée ou amusée.

Fulminant, il s'avança vers elle à grands pas et lui balança au visage :

-Ricanez autant que vous voulez ma chère ! Je n'étais peut-être pas dans mon état normal, mais la seule personne qui se retrouve vraiment insultée, c'est cette femme avec laquelle je_ vous_ ai confondue.

-Ciel ! Dit-elle d'une petite voix sarcastique. Me voilà confondue en effet.

Mais alors qu'elle parlait, elle sentit des picotements sur son visage, signe que les effets du polynectar touchaient à leur fin. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'affoler que Malefoy annonça soudain avec inquiétude :

-Ah ! Ça devait arriver : le Maître m'appelle. Vous m'excuserez ma chère, mais sur ces entrefaites, je vais devoir vous laisser. Ne m'attendez pas ce soir, je ne pourrai sûrement pas venir pour le dîner. »

Là-dessus, sans attendre de réponse, il transplana. « Et bien, se dit-elle. Sauvée par le gond ! Enfin, au moins je ne l'aurai pas dans les pattes. » Sur ces pensées réjouissantes, elle sortit de la pièce, n'ayant plus rien à faire là. Elle prit alors la direction des appartements de Deborah. Sur le chemin, elle croisa quelques mudains, mais ceux-ci n'osèrent pas croiser son regard en général, on la fuyait plutôt.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'autorisa à pousser un soupir de soulagement, tout en songeant aux étranges paroles que Drago avait lâchées en parlant d'elle sans le savoir. Qu'avait-il voulu signifier ?

Hochant la tête, elle remit cette question à plus tard et s'attela à son dernier devoir : elle se dirigea vers la coiffeuse et sortit une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent qui était des « souvenirs blancs », c'est-à-dire des souvenirs vierges de tout contenu. Tranquillement, Hermione posa la baguette sur sa tempe pour en extraire les souvenirs de ces deux jours qu'elle devait transmettre à Mrs Malefoy afin que celle-ci ne se pût jamais se rendre compte de la substitution dont elle avait été victime. Elle garda évidemment ceux concernant Harry et elle-même lorsqu'elle avalait régulièrement le polynectar ou partait en mission, mais il en restait suffisamment pour forger une trace à peu près durable dans la mémoire de Deborah. Bien entendu, elle n'agirait que le soir au moment de se coucher, puisque la maîtresse de maison ne se réveillerait que le lendemain.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

En France, sur les côtes de Sangatte, les dégâts causés par l'explosion étaient à peu près similaires. La délégation ministérielle avait quitté la gare de Lille sous le choc, lorsque les médias les informèrent sur ce qui se passait. En très peu de temps, on vit un nombre conséquent de pompiers, de médecins, d'infirmiers et d'ingénieurs accourir sur place. À présent, les forces de l'ordre passaient les plages et la ville au peigne fin, dans l'espoir de retrouver quelques survivants au terrible attentat.

À la mairie de Lille, c'était l'effervescence : les politiciens s'étant regroupés pour discuter entre eux afin d'essayer de déterminer où ils avaient pu faire une erreur, un capharnaüm régnait dans la salle de réunion. On en était à s'accuser presque ouvertement d'espionnage militaire, lorsque tout à coup, trois coups frappèrent timidement à la porte.

« Entrez, ordonna sèchement le maire de Lille.

Une dame âgée et boulote entra, impressionnée par toutes ces personnalités qui se trouvaient devant elle. C'était la secrétaire de la mairie.

-Oui, mademoiselle Doucette, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Excusez-moi de vous dérangez Messieurs-Dames, s'amenda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, mais il y a ici un jeune homme qui insiste pour vous voir. Il affirme que c'est une affaire de la plus haute importance, à propos de ce qui s'est passé ce matin dans le tunnel.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Vernon Dudley. Dois-je le faire entrer ?

L'homme réfléchit, puis haussa les épaules.

-Bah, pourquoi pas après tout. Peut-être détient-il des informations capitales. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Plus loin, dans le repère de Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres passaient sa rage sur ses serviteurs.

« Pourquoi ne suis entouré que d'incapables et d'imbéciles ? _Endoloris !_

Le malheureux Baddock se tortilla sur le sol en hurlant, sous les regards horrifiés de ses camarades qui n'osaient intervenir, de peur que leur Maître ne s'en prît à eux. D'un ton vibrant de fureur, l'homme-serpent reprit :

-Et les dix Mangemorts chargés de surveiller les wagons, _où sont-ils passés ?_

-Je… je ne sais pas M-maître, bredouilla le malheureux. Ils sont sûrement m-morts.

_-Endoloris ! »_

En voyant le pauvre homme se tortiller sur le sol, Malefoy soupira intérieurement. Il sentait déjà que la nuit allait être longue.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

À vingt-trois heures, Drago n'était toujours pas rentré. Reléguant à l'arrière plan l'inquiétude ridicule qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, Hermione passa à l'action à la dernière manœuvre. Assise sur son lit, elle but la dernière flasque de polynectar et pointa sa baguette en direction de Deborah toujours endormie sous son autre apparence et marmotta :

_« Levicorpus. »_

Comme pour Malefoy, le corps lévita au-dessus du lit. Elle le transporta sans encombre jusque dans la chambre de la dame et la laissa retomber mollement sur son lit aux dimensions impériales. Rapidement, elle se coucha, puis se releva, prit le dernier souvenir dont elle avait besoin dans sa tête qu'elle entreposa dans la fiole de « souvenirs blancs ». Enfin, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à faire ingurgiter la potion à la dame.

Une fois cela fait, elle retourna tranquillement dans sa chambre. L'inconscient de la jeune femme se chargerait du reste pour assimiler tout cet apport de souvenirs et de les digérer à sa manière. Ainsi, Deborah posséderait des morceaux de la mémoire de Hermione, mais elle les interprèterait de son point de vue personnel sans même s'en rendre compte.

Harassée par toutes ses émotions, Hermione n'eut plus le courage de prendre sa douche et se coucha directement. Curieusement, un fait lui revint tout à coup en mémoire et elle s'étonna de ne pas s'être interrogée avant. À moment, sa seule pensée était : « Pourquoi ai-je sauvé la vie de Drago Malefoy aujourd'hui ? »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Deux plus tard, Malefoy revint enfin au manoir, les muscles raides et le corps endolori. Dire que Voldemort n'avait pas très bien encaissé la nouvelle de son échec était un euphémisme déplacé. Pour sa part, Drago n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir pu quitter, la réunion à la fin en un seul morceau. Bizarrement, le Lord ne lui avait pas touché un mot de sa visite mystérieuse de la matinée. Naturellement, ce n'était pas lui, Drago Malefoy, qui allait ramener ce sujet sur le tapis, mais il était tout de même intrigué par l'attitude du sorcier.

Clairement, il y avait _quelque chose_ entre lui et Hermione Granger. Bien qu'il ne pût deviner quoi exactement, Malefoy pouvait le sentir. Mais cela restait incompréhensible car le seul intérêt politique que sa mudain présentait, c'étaient les liens qu'elle avait noués avec feu le Survivant dans sa jeunesse. Or, celui-ci était trépassé depuis presque deux ans. Alors pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'acharnait-il sur elle ?

Arrivé à ce point de ses réflexions, il se prit la tête entre les mains en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

C'était incroyable de constater que depuis l'arrivée de Hermione Granger au manoir, sa vie n'avait cessé de s'entremêler à la sienne, au point que même en son absence, elle le hantait à présent. S'il avait su qu'un jour, la venue de Granger l'aurait conduit lui, à avoir des hallucinations à tout bout de champ et à s'humilier devant sa mordante épouse, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de la garder chez lui. En outre, si elle commençait à attirer un peu trop l'attention de Voldemort sur elle, sa présence pouvait devenir une menace pour eux.

Pour la centième fois au moins, Drago Malefoy songea à l'éventualité de se débarasser d'elle une fois pour toutes.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Le temps du feu**

Les premiers jours qui suivirent le fiasco de l'attentat contre le gouvernement français furent relativement calmes au manoir Malefoy. Deborah et Hermione étaient toutes les deux très fatiguées : la première en raison de ses deux jours de sommeil forcé, la seconde à cause de ses nuits blanches. Mais comme Drago avait une explication pour chacune d'elle, il ne s'en étonna pas. Il laissa même Hermione tranquille le temps qu'elle récupérât, ne voulant sans doute pas reprendre sa mudain aux trois quarts endormie. Quant à Deborah, elle ne remarqua jamais l'échange dont elle avait été l'objet. Persuadée que les souvenirs qui emplissaient sa tête étaient bien les siens, elle les avait interprètes à sa manière.

Au bout d'une semaine, tout le monde finit par se remettre de ces deux journées de folie. La vie avait repris son cours normal au manoir. Une sourde inquiétude planait cependant au-dessus de leurs têtes : Voldemort ne leur avait toujours pas parlé de sa « visite » anonyme, ce qui n'était pas forcément très bon signe.

Mais le temps passait toujours, et comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait jamais décidé à leur réclamer des comptes, chacun finit par penser à autre chose.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

La veille du premier septembre, Hermione cueillait des framboises sur des pieds sauvages à la lisière de la forêt, accompagnée de deux garçons de onze ans. Tout en évitant au maximum de se piquer les doigts avec les tiges épineuses, elle songeait avec mélancolie aux années heureuses où, comme beaucoup d'autres, elle attendait avec impatience le premier septembre, date où elle retournait Poudlard, retrouvait ses cours, son dortoir et ses amis. Aujourd'hui, Poudlard n'existait plus et Voldemort, débordé par la gestion d'un pays qui le dépassait, n'avait toujours pas reconstruit d'école. À la place, les enfants recevaient leur éducation chez les Mangemort pour devenir soit de futurs soldats vigoureux et obéissants pour les garçons, soit de parfaites épouses et mères pour les filles.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce gâchis, une fureur froide envahit la jeune fille. Une fois encore, elle avait la preuve que l'Histoire se complaisait à se répéter en boucle chez les hommes : il y avait eu les jeunesses communistes en URSS, les jeunesses hitlériennes en Allemagne, les enfants-soldats en Afrique, et maintenant, il y avait les jeunes aspirants Mangemort en Angleterre.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Dans ce qui avait été autrefois le hall d'accueil de Gringotts, une femme était penchée sur une fillette d'environ douze ans qui tenait maladroitement sa baguette. D'une voix douce, elle donnait des instructions :

« Tiens-la plus fermement, comme ça… voilà, parfait. Et ton index, tu l'enroules comme les autres, tu ne le pose pas à plat sur la baguette car sinon tu peux te brûler… oui, bien. Maintenant, tu recommences comme je t'ai dit.

Quelqu'un poussa alors un faible gémissement. Aucune des deux n'y fit attention. La dame poursuivit :

-Tu fais un mouvement circulaire comme ça avec ton poignet, puis tu abats ton bras d'un coup comme si tu voulais le frapper. Mais évidemment tu ne le frappes car tu es une noble sorcière de sang-pur et que tu ne t'abaisse pas à agir comme une vulgaire moldue sauvage. Et au moment tu abaisse ta baguette, tu prononce la formule en articulant bien et surtout avec volonté. Tu as compris.

À la fin de son discours, le ton de la femme s'était enflammé et elle avait saisi l'enfant par les épaules. Docilement, celle-ci hocha la tête et acquiesça :

-Oui madame. Est-ce que j'y vais madame?

-Vas-y.

Lentement, la petite fille se tourna vers sa cible et se concentra en levant sa baguette. Sans prêter garde au regard implorant, elle exécuta le geste prononça avec énergie :

_-Endoloris ! »_

Elle eut alors une moue déçue : il n'y eut qu'un faible petit éclair rouge qui jaillit de sa baguette. Mais lorsqu'il frappa l'enfant moldu qu'on avait attaché solidement pour les besoins du cours, celui-ci fut pris d'une convulsion et poussa un couinement de souris à travers son bâillon. C'était un jeune garçon dont le visage barbouillé de larmes et de morve suppliait silencieusement ses bourreaux en vains. Bien cela fît plus d'une heure qu'il subissait ces tortures et ces humiliations, le petit garçon se retenait de sangloter tout haut de peur d'être à nouveau puni par la méchante dame.

Celle-ci parut satisfaite, complimenta la jeune sorcière et la renvoya à sa place parmi les autres élèves attablés qui prenaient des notes de temps en temps en attendant leur tour. Ils étaient environ une quinzaine. D'une voix sonore, la Mangemort fit son matraquage habituel :

« C'est ainsi qu'il s'y procéder avec les moldus, sachez-le. Vous ne devez pas hésiter à les punir de cette façon s'ils ont commis une faute, car c'est ainsi que se fait le dressage des animaux. N'hésitez pas non plus à le faire très souvent : vous ne les punirez jamais trop. Et si vous ne savez même pas pourquoi vous les corrigez, ne vous en souciez pas : eux, ils le sauront. »

Elle ricana toute seule à son propre cynisme mais peu d'élèves saisirent le sens profond de cette dernière phase.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Lorsque vous faîtes face à un sorcier qui brandit sa baguette vers vous, ce qui est primordial, c'est de ne pas vous laisser surprendre. Ce sera un réflexe à avoir désormais : dès que vous en voyez un, vous ne vous posez pas de question, vous tirez, traduisit l'interprète à l'assemblée de soldats et de généraux moldus qui se tenait devant le Survivant et lui.

Ainsi Harry tenait sa harangue dans le hangar d'une caserne à Paris. À côté de lui, le traducteur reprenait son discours, et derrière lui, un tableau blanc sur trois pieds avait été installé, muni d'un feutre effaçable.

Après avoir été reçu par les politiciens français, il avait été nommé instructeur d'office pour apprendre à l'armée comment se battre contre les sorciers. Cette décision n'avait pas été sans faire des dents les officiers qui n'appréciaient pas tellement de recevoir d'un blanc-bec. Un blanc-bec qui en outre, avait plus le physique effilé d'un adolescent que la carrure trapue d'un guerrier.

Mais après une ou deux séances où ils avaient vu de quoi le sorcier était capable, et quel monde ils allaient devoir affronter, ils avaient oublié leur morgue et leur jalousie envers le jeune homme. En outre, bien malgré eux, ils étaient impressionnés par l'énergie et le charisme dégagé chez cet homme si sec d'apparence.

« S'il n'était pas aussi maigre, on en ferait un bon général », songea un vieil officier à la retraite qui était venu pour encourager les jeunes soldats.

Mais de son côté, le garçon poursuivait :

« Nous allons commencer tout de suite l'entraînement. Le gouvernement a promis de nous aider si on avait besoin. Alors j'ai demandé à ce qu'une annonce soit faite pour les sorciers et ayant un minimum d'entraînement au combat viennent nous aider. En attendant qu'ils arrivent, je vais faire une liste des sortilèges ainsi que leurs effets, qu'ils risquent de vous lancer le plus souvent. »

Il prit le feutre et inscrivit sur le tableau les trois sortilèges impardonnables et les autres sorts d'attaque les plus courants. Et tandis que le traducteur expliquait leurs effets à la foule, plusieurs soldats sentirent leurs tripes se nouer en entendant certains maléfices particulièrement vicieux.

Tous ici avaient conscience que la guerre qui les attendait serait bien plus sombre et plus meurtrière que tout ce qu'il avaient jamais affronté.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Les jours passaient, longs et uniformes. Dehors, les arbres commençaient à revêtir leur parure d'or et de rouge. Les quelques jours ensoleillés projetaient leur dernier éclat, couronnant cette parure de feuillage chatoyante. L'air même paraissait baigné constamment d'une douce clarté légèrement orangée. La période de l'été était courte, très courte, mais c'était le moment de l'année que Hermione aimait le plus.

Elle ne lassait pas d'admirer la nature paisible et belle, qui offrait à ses yeux une palette de couleurs riches et vivantes.

Un soir, alors la saison des framboises n'étant pas terminée, Hermione était descendue dans le jardin pour en cueillir au bord de la forêt. Il ne lui avait fallu pas plus d'une heure pour en venir à bout. Alors qu'elle franchissait l'entrée du manoir avec un nouveau saladier bien rempli, elle entendit soudain un long hurlement aigu qui résonna dans le couloir tournant à sa droite.

C'est la voix d'une enfant.

Sans hésiter, Hermione posa son plat et courut à toutes jambes vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris. À mesure qu'elle avançait dans le couloir, elle entendait distinctement des supplications entrecoupées sanglots déchirants, ainsi qu'une voix furieuse qui aboyait des choses incompréhensibles.

« Non ! S'il-vous-plaît ! Pitié ! »

Arrivé à un tournant, la jeune fille dut ralentir sa course. Mais lorsqu'elle eût franchi le virage, elle aperçu tout d'un coup ce qui se passait. Et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang : à terre, était étendue la petite Ruth, tremblant de tous ses membres et gémissant faiblement comme un animal blessé. Pour avoir subi elle-même maintes fois le même traitement, Hermione reconnut aussitôt les symptômes du Doloris. Devant elle, droite et implacable comme la mort, se tenait Deborah Malefoy, la baguette pointée sur la petite forme pitoyable recroquevillée sur le sol.

Incapable de se contrôler, Hermione rugit brutalement :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

À sa grande surprise, la dame n'eut aucune réaction. Elle semblait n'avoir même pas remarqué sa présence. L'ancienne Griffondor s'apprêtait à la héler de nouveau quand soudain, lentement, Deborah Malefoy se tourna vers elle. Hermione fut alors légèrement effrayée par l'expression de son visage : aucune fureur, aucun énervement, juste une sorte de masque figé, un tendre sourire qui aggravait au lieu d'atténuer le sadisme qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

D'une voix caressante, la jeune femme l'accueillit :

« Tiens ! Mais qui vois-je donc ? Vous ! Quelle délicieuse surprise. Granger, chère Granger… »

Et, sans plus s'occuper de sa victime, Deborah marcha d'un pas aérien pour s'approcher de la jeune fille qui, malgré elle, ne put réprimer un vague mouvement de recul. Arrivée juste devant elle, la maîtresse de maison eut un geste auquel Hermione ne s'attendait absolument pas : elle la prit vivement par les épaules, presque avec affection, et se mit à la palper dans tous les sens. Toujours de cette même voix onctueuse, elle reprit :

« Comment vas-tu Granger ? Bien, j'espère. La santé ? Le sommeil ? Tout va bien ? Oui, je vois bien que tu ne sembles pas fatiguée, excellent. Ta santé et ton bien-être sont très importants pour moi, l'idée que tu tombes malade… m'est insupportable. Alors sois gentille, ne te fatigue pas. Reste en pleine forme et ne fais pas de bêtise. C'est compris ? Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Stupéfaite par ce comportement maternel qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'épouse Malefoy, Hermione avait été tout d'abord incapable de réagir, statufiée. Cependant lorsque la main de l'autre femme pressa son ventre avant de remonter dangereusement vers sa poitrine, elle la repoussa brutalement en glapissant :

« Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Elle la fixa, l'air stupide et les yeux exorbités. Mais Deborah ne se formalisa pas de sa brusquerie. Au contraire, elle eut un petit rire amusé, puis ricana :

« Comme tu es farouche… et innocente. C'est remarquable quand on voit tout ce que tu as affronté.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Rétorqua hargneusement Hermione en désignant Ruth d'un signe de tête.

-Elle ? Fit-elle avec une odieuse désinvolture. Oh, voyons ! Ne t'occupe pas de cette brindille. Occupe-toi plutôt de toi, de ton avenir. Reste forte et vaillante et tu verras, tout se passera très bien, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Sur ce, je te souhaite une agréable soirée.

Après un salut ironique, la jeune femme se dirigea ses quartiers, sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne fut pas sitôt partie que Hermione se précipita vers Ruth qui geignait et tremblotait toujours. Posant une main réconfortante sur son visage, la plus âgée l'appela d'une voix douce :

-Ruth ! Ruth, est-ce que tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Hermione.

-J'ai… mal, sanglota la pauvre fillette.

-C'est fini, la rassura-t-elle. Elle est partie maintenant. Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre. Ça va aller, tu verras. »

Précautionneusement, elle prit le corps martyrisé dans ses bras et rejoignit les communs qui se trouvaient au sous-sol. Le dortoir réservé aux enfants était rempli de trois rangées de dix lits, comme dans des vieux pensionnats. Hermione posa Ruth sur son lit, lui enleva les chaussures et la borda. Une fois que l'enfant fut bien emmitouflé dans la couverture, la jeune fille lui dit :

« Bon, ne bouge pas, je reviens d'ici dix minutes.

Bouger ? Elle en eût été incapable. Hermione quitta la salle à petits pressés. L'œil vide et sec d'avoir trop pleuré, Ruth se remémora l'épreuve spectaculaire qu'elle n'aurait imaginé avoir à subir un jour. Chargée de faire le ménage dans cette section de couloir, elle avait épousseté consciencieusement les meubles, les chandeliers et les statues de marbre. C'était un travail ennuyeux mais facile qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire.

Et puis vint le moment où elle voulut nettoyer un vase de chine d'une rare finesse. Elle se revoyait très bien tendre la main pour saisir l'objet délicat par l'anse, se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre par-dessus le guéridon sur lequel il était posé.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que tout bascula, dans tous les sens du terme.

Venant par derrière au pas de charge, Deborah lui rentra dedans sans le faire exprès. Ruth avait alors perdu l'équilibre et était tombée en projetant instinctivement ses bras vers l'avant. Ses mains heurtèrent le guéridon qui se renversa à son tour, emportant dans sa chute le magnifique vase dont il ne restait désormais que des éclats brisés.

Terrifiée, Ruth s'attendait à être punie évidement mais jamais, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une telle explosion de démence noire et de magie. Deborah avait enchaîné les sorts de tortures qui l'avait brûlée de l'intérieur, tiraillée par mille aiguilles acérées et chauffées à blanc. Plongée dans un monde de souffrance comme qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue, Ruth avait oublié jusqu'à son prénom et n'était plus que suppliques et paroles implorantes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'_elle_ arriva.

À ce moment, Hermione rentra dans la chambre, une tasse qu'elle apporta en souriant à la petite malade. Celle-ci la regarda d'un air épuisé. Alors la jeune fille l'enjoignit d'un ton joyeux un peu forcé :

« Tiens, bois ça. C'est de la tisane au miel, je pense que tu vas aimer. Tu peux y aller sans crainte, ce n'est pas brûlant.

Docilement, l'enfant but une gorge qui lui fit étrangement du bien. D'une voix ensommeillée, elle assura que c'était très bon. Hermione sourit encore, sans rien dire. Et lorsque la gamine eut fini, elle lui demanda d'un ton hésitant :

-Est-ce que… tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé tout-à-l'heure ? »

Ruth la regarda d'un air indécis. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle souffla, puis inspira profondément, avant d'entamer son récit.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le soir même, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre, complètement vidée. Consoler Ruth s'était révélé plus ardu qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au départ. Traumatisée par son effroyable mésaventure, elle avait supplié son sauveur de ne pas la laisser toute seule. Renonçant à la calmer par des paroles apaisantes, la jeune femme était simplement restée auprès d'elle en lui tenant la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Et pendant ce temps, elle n'avait cessé de ressasser ce qu'elle avait appris. La seule question qu'elle se posait n'était pas de comprendre comment Deborah Malefoy avait pu faire une chose pareille, mais de plutôt de savoir comment devrait-elle s'organiser pour permettre aux enfants de croiser sa route le moins souvent possible désormais.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**L'équinoxe d'automne**

C'était le milieu de la nuit, la veille du premier jour d'automne. Dehors, le ciel conservait son voile noir d'encre de la nuit. Au sein du manoir endormi, une silhouette se déplaçait furtivement, se coulant dans l'ombre des galeries. Marchant sur les pointes des pieds, elle mit quelques minutes à atteindre sa destination. Tâchant de se faire aussi discrète qu'une souris, elle ouvrit la porte qui menait à la chambre d'Hermione. Comme prévu, la pièce était vide : la fille était avec son maître. Au centre, trônait une sorte de berceau improvisé: un grand panier en osier rembourré dans lequel le nourrisson dormait. Silencieusement, l'inconnu s'approcha et attrapa le bébé.

Celui-ci, percevant sans doute le danger, se réveilla en sursauta, gigota un peu et se mit brusquement à geindre dans les bras de son ravisseur.

Prise par surprise, la personne fourra aussitôt sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris et se sauva sans demander son reste, emportant la petite Lisbeth dans les ténèbres.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

*Extrait de l'Apocalypse selon Saint-Jean.

Avant de vous quitter, il faut que je vous signale une chose importante : vous l'avez sans doute compris depuis le temps, que j'écris toujours un chapitre à l'avance avant de le mettre en ligne. Or, cette semaine, j'ai dû rédiger un rapport de stage, ce qui m'a pris énormément de temps. En d'autres termes, à l'heure où je publie ce chapitre, je n'ai pas encore entamé le suivant.

Tout cela pour vous dire que je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera la prochaine fois : peut-être dans quinze jours, peut-être dans un mois. Tout dépendra de mon inspiration, et aussi de ma motivation. Voilà, j'espère que sinon ça vous a plu.

Bisous et bonne semaine.


	8. L'automne: le temps des désillusions

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : alors qu'aucun d'eux n'y croyait, Harry parvient à s'enfuir en traversant le tunnel sous la Manche. Mais le plan diabolique de Voldemort se retourne alors contre la population de Folkestone, contrainte et forcée d'assister au massacre, puis tués par le déchaînement de la mer. En ville, Hermione sauve la vie de Malefoy, et apprend plus tard qu'elle a également sauvée la sienne sans le savoir, en échappant à la visite impromptue du Seigneur des Ténèbres au manoir.  
>Au final, chacun reprend sa place et la vie reprend son cours. Mais un danger peut en cacher un autre : au soir de l'équinoxe, Lisbeth disparaît mystérieusement dans la nuit…<p>

**Parole de l'auteur:** bon, j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles : la première, c'est qu'après moult crises de nerfs et nuits blanches passées aux relectures, j'ai finalement bouclé mon rapport de stage ('-_-), la seconde, c'est que le chapitre neuf de _Quatre Saisons_ est presque terminé. Et oui, cela veut dire que la publication va reprendre un rythme normal. Voilà c'est tout, merci de votre patience et bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Ani Black :** coucou, merci de ta review, je suis content que tu suives toujours ma fic. J'ai plein d'idées pour l'avenir des personnages : que ce soit pour Naomi, Ruth, Simon, Hermione ou Deborah, et plein de rebondissements sont aux prévus au programmes.;)  
>Sinon pour les reviews, ne t'inquiète ce n'est pas bien grave. Même si c'est valorisant, on ne peut pas toujours tout avoir. Allez, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !<p>

**Prettygirl3001 : **ah ! Une connaisseuse à ce que je vois ! ^^ Ton stage, c'était dans le cadre de tes études ? Moi, oui. Ah, là, là, ce rapport de stage ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'en aura fait voir, surtout le jour où je l'ai supprimé sans le faire exprès, et que je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard. Heureusement j'avais une autre version enregistrée ailleurs mais incomplète, alors j'ai dû refaire toute la dernière partie ! TT  
>Merci beaucoup en tous cas pour ta review très encourageante et bonne lecture.<p>

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quatre saisons

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Troisième partie : l'automne

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Le temps des désillusions**

Quelque part au sud de Londres, une femme ourdissait sa vengeance contre les monstres qui avaient tué son mari et ses trois enfants sous ses yeux. Elle-même n'avait échappé à l'extermination que parce que le plafond de sa maison s'était effondré sur elle et qu'on l'avait laissée pour morte sous les gravats. Mais elle, Evelyne Smoleth, était bien vivante et fermement déterminée à prendre sa revanche sur ces maudits sorciers, dût-elle y laisser sa peau.

Pour cela, elle eut une idée vicieuse dont elle était certaine du plein succès.

En tant que médecin-chercheur, elle avait il y a bien longtemps, étudié les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Le laboratoire de l'hôpital dans lequel elle travaillait, n'avait heureusement pas été détruit après que les Mangemorts eussent incendié le bâtiment car, se situant au sous-sol, il avait été protégé des flammes par les murs en béton et les portes coupe-feu.

Ainsi, la jeune avait failli pleurer de bonheur en voyant que tout était à peu près resté en état après l'attentat.

Sans perdre de temps, Evelyne avait planché dur pour mettre au point sa machination : partant sur la syphilis, la scientifique l'avait profondément « améliorée » pour la rendre plus pernicieuse et plus active qu'à son état primitif. Sans hésiter, elle se l'était ensuite injectée elle-même, curieuse de savoir quels effets allait produire cette maladie dans son corps. Enfin, elle s'était donné deux jours d'attente pour laisser le temps aux microbes de commencer l'incubation car c'était à ce moment précis qu'elle serait la plus contagieuse.

Rajustant une dernière fois son maquillage et sa tenue outrancière, la jeune femme pénétra résolument dans le bordel. « Chacun sa guerre ! », songea-t-elle férocement.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au matin du vingt-et-un septembre, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Revenue dans sa chambre en fin de nuit, elle s'était allongée sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se glisser en-dessous des couvertures. Ce fut la lumière grise du dehors et le clapotis de la pluie qui l'éveillèrent en douceur. Pourtant, ses sens furent aussitôt en alerte, comme s'ils voulaient l'avertir de quelque chosequi était, et qui_ n'aurait pas dû être_. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, elle comprit.

C'était précisément cette absence de bruit qui était étrange.

Car jamais elle ne s'éveillait de cette-façon-là : c'était Lisbeth qui la tirait toujours de son sommeil. Plus matinale que Hermione, elle pleurait vers six ou sept heures lorsqu'elle avait faim. La jeune femme se levait alors dans la semi-obscurité de l'aube pour préparer le petit déjeuner du bébé dans la cuisine. Ensuite, après avoir nourri la petite, elle la changeait et la posait part terre avec quelques babioles ramassées au hasard des couloirs.

Préoccupée par ce silence inhabituel, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea avec le « berceau » de Lisbeth pour voir si tout allait bien.

Quelle ne fut point sa surprise en découvrant que le bébé avait disparu.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Bien avant les autres, Padma s'était levée pour aérer le manoir comme elle le faisait chaque matin, ordre strict la maîtresse de maison. C'était une tâche plus fastidieuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air car Deborah qui ne supportait pas l'odeur du renfermé, ne supportait pas le froid non plus : Padma avait donc à charge d'ouvrir chaque fenêtre de la bâtisse pendant au moins une demi-heure, puis de les refermer le plus vite possible avant que la maîtresse de maison ne sorte de sa chambre.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle ouvrait la fenêtre d'un boudoir situé au premier étage, elle entendit un drôle de son enroué, comme une sorte de miaulement rêche et pitoyable.

Intriguée, elle passa la tête à l'extérieur mais ne vit aucun animal aux alentours. « Probablement un chat sauvage. » se dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la fenêtre, le même piaulement éclata, plus intense encore, et Padma pâlit brusquement en reconnaissant le cri du « chat ».

« Cette voix… non ! Ce n'est pas possible. »

Elle regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre et, tournant les yeux vers bas, elle vit…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Hermione arpentait les couloirs d'un pas vif, lorsqu'elle entendit soudain un hurlement perçant déchirer le silence du manoir. Animée d'un horrible pressentiment, elle courut à toute vitesse vers l'origine de la voix. Elle croisa enfin Padma Patil, le teint cadavérique, qui courait elle aussi dans sa direction.

Lorsque cette dernière aperçut Hermione, elle l'interpella aussitôt, perdant ses mots au moment où elle les balbutiait :

« Ah ! Hermione… tu… tu es là… viens vite ! Il faut… Lisbeth… viens, dépêche-toi ! Elle est… e-elle est… »

Hermione n'attendit pas la suite, elle fonça avec Padma et toutes les deux descendirent vers les jardins. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles progressaient, l'ancienne Griffondor se sentait de plus en plus nauséeuse et angoissée. Enfin, elles passèrent par les grandes portes et firent le tour du manoir jusqu'à arriver au pied de l'aile Sud. Le mur était bordé de jeunes ronciers encore souples qui avaient déjà donné une portée de fruits, et en préparait déjà une seconde. Un épais buisson de la taille d'un homme s'étalait sur un ou deux mètres de bordure. Et au sommet, un drôle de renfoncement semblait s'être creusé dans les branchages. Verdissant tout à coup, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de poser la monstrueuse question qu'un faible cri confirma ses pires craintes.

« Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix catastrophée.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, acquiesça Padma sombrement.

-Au nom du ciel, comment allons-nous la sortir de là ? » Clama-t-elle d'un ton désespéré.

Comme si elle les avait entendues, le bébé pleura avec un regain de force. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Hermione, s'avança, contourna le mûrier mais ne trouva aucun moyen d'approcher le petit corps prisonnier. Enragée face à son impuissance, d'un geste aussi brutal que stupide, la sorcière attrapa sans réfléchir les ramures du buisson à pleines mains. La souffrance qu'elle ressentit en s'écorchant, et la vue du sang qui coula entre ses doigts, l'exaspérèrent davantage. Mais la sensation cuisante s'estompa bientôt, le sang agissant comme un pansement tiède et liquide.

Comme elle aurait aimer détruire ces ronces, les broyer, les brûler sur-le-champ !

Aussitôt après, elle lâcha vivement les branchages en poussant un petit cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses paumes et sur ses doigts ensanglantés, qu'elle secouait machinalement et inutilement pour chasser les brûlures. Trop occupée à fixer ses blessures, elle ne remarqua pas ce qui se passait devant elle. Ce fut le hurlement de Padma qui l'alerta du danger :

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Car à l'instant précis où Hermione avait éprouvé le souhait viscéral de tout brûler, les ronces avaient pris feu sous ses doigts.

Choquée, elle contempla avec une fascination morbide les tiges s'embraser. Ce fut Padma qui réagit le plus vite : d'un mouvement vif, elle se débarrassa de son gilet et le plaqua contre les ramures enflammées, étouffant aussitôt le début d'incendie. En la voyant s'agiter, Hermione trouva la solution pour sauver le bébé.

Prévenant rapidement l'autre jeune fille de ce qu'elle comptait faire, elle retourna à l'intérieur.

Padma de son côté, remit son gilet et se frotta les bras engourdis par la bruine. Quelques minutes plus, tard, Hermione revint les bras chargés de deux couvertures de laine que la jeune fille lorgna avec envie, et de deux outils ressemblant vaguement à des sécateurs. Sans perdre de temps, elles étalèrent les couverture sur le buisson en essayant d'atteindre le renfoncement où était le bébé.

Puis, courageusement, Hermione se lança la première en s'enfonçant dans les ronces, protégée par les couvertures qui formaient une barrière bien épaisse. Bloquée par la résistance du buisson, elle appela sa compagne à l'aide. Celle-vint aussitôt à sa rescousse et toutes deux s'appuyèrent aussi fort qu'elles purent.

Les cris aigus du nourrisson ponctuèrent leurs efforts

Les bras tendus, Hermione attrapa une grosse motte de ronces et la ramena vers elle en essayant de la rapetisser. Les branchages couverts d'épines déchirèrent le tissus fragile de son pull, mais heureusement sans la blesser, à part aux mains. Ignorant la douleur provoquée par ses doigts cruellement lacérés, elle brassa encore un peu tandis que Padma s'appuyait de toutes ses forces pour ratatiner le roncier.

Soudain, Padma s'écria d'une voix soulagée :

« Ça y est, je la vois ! Elle est ici !

En effet, presque au niveau de leurs yeux, elles aperçurent la malheureuse petite forme, prise au pièges dans les enchevêtrements de ronces qui faisaient comme une toile d'araignée autour d'elle. Hermione inspira à fond puis déclara :

-C'est le moment, nous avons suffisamment dégagé la voie. Ne bouge pas, reste bien appuyée, je vais chercher les sécateurs. »

Elle recula un peu, rafla les deux outils et en donna un à Padma qui s'attela aussitôt à sa tâche en coupant les branches du côté des pieds, suivie de peu par Hermione qui s'activa pour libérer la tête. Ce fut un travail long et pénible mais au bout d'une demi-heure, les deux jeunes filles en vinrent à bout. Hermione put récupérer une Lisbeth tremblante et gémissante. Complètement nu, rouge et atrocement mutilé, son corps avait enflé par endroits.

Et tandis que la pauvre petite hoquetait en sanglotant, les deux filles échangèrent le même regard épouvanté : quel monstre avait pu être assez cruel pour faire cela à un bébé ?

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

En France, quelques jours après l'annonce déclarée par le gouvernement à travers les médias, des sorciers volontaires se déplacèrent en masses dans les toutes les casernes de chaque région pour s'engager dans l'armée et participer aux nouveaux entraînements mis en place. L'age minimum requis était de dix-huit ans et l'âge maximum, soixante ans. Il y eut quelques sorciers sorciers plus jeunes qui tentèrent de tricher et de passer à travers les mailles du filet, mais les contrôles étaient stricts et sans appel.

On entendit même bientôt parler de la fameuse école française, Beauxbâtons qui prévoyait d'ouvrir ses portes pour accueillir du monde pour prêter main-forte aux combattants qui se préparaient.

La directrice, Mme Maxime, avait d'ailleurs fixé une date pour se rendre à Paris et rencontrer le fameux Vernon Dudley, ce sorcier britannique qui avait fui son pays en traversant le tunnel sous la manche, sans aide et sans magie, sauvant au passage la France d'un ignoble attentat, tout cela au péril de sa vie.

Assurément avec un tel parcours, ce personnage ne pouvait être qu'un homme extraordinaire.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Deux heures plus tard, Lisbeth s'endormit enfin dans les bras de Hermione.

Après l'avoir arrachée de la cage d'épines, la jeune fille l'avait tout de suite emmenée dans la salle-de-bains personnelle des deux époux. La seule qui contenait des pommades et autres produits de premiers secours. Elle avait d'abord plongé le bébé dans un baquet d'eau tiède pour la nettoyer et la réchauffer.

Celle-ci vagissait encore avec force mais la douceur du bain sembla lui faire du bien.

Une fois que la fillette fut bien propre, Hermione la sortit du bain et la sécha sans oser la frotter, de peur d'irriter encore plus la peau fragile et égratignée. Ensuite, il avait fallu s'occuper du travail le plus ingrat : retirer les échardes. Dénichant une pince dans un placard, la jeune femme s'attela à la corvée. Ne sachant par où commencer, elle attrapa la petite main potelé du bébé et la retourna pour inspecter la paume.

Elle aperçut une grosse épine sur la base du pouce, dont l'extrémité dépassait.

Au préalable, elle massa l'endroit sensible entre deux doigts pour faciliter l'expulsion des corps étranger. Ce traitement ne sembla pas déplaire à Lisbeth qui la regardait faire avec curiosité. Puis, avant qu'elle ne pût comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, vivement, Hermione attrapa la pince, captura le bout qui dépassait et tira doucement.

À ce moment, voyant ce qui se passait, Lisbeth poussa un petit cri et se débattit. Mais la jeune fille fut plus prompte qu'elle, et d'un geste sûr, elle retira l'écharde sans la casser. Et comme la petite geignait, elle lui parla doucement pour la calmer, consciente néanmoins de la vanité de cette précaution. Mentalement, elle soupira, sachant d'avance que les minutes qui allaient suivre seraient très éprouvantes, pour elle comme pour Lisbeth.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait enlevé tout ce qu'elle avait pu avec une patience infinie, sans oser toucher toutefois à celles qui étaient enfoncées sous la peau. L'enfant ayant déjà été assez impressionné, inutile de la charcuter davantage.

Enfin, lorsque les larmes et les cris se tarirent, Hermione appliqua sur l'épiderme à vif un baume parfumé qui apaisa la fillette, puis frictionna doucement les petits muscles qui se relâchèrent progressivement.

Ceci fait, elle pansa les blessures les plus vilaines mais dans l'ensemble, Lisbeth s'en tirerait plutôt bien. Hermione bénit Merlin qu'elle ne se fût pas cassé un membre en tombant, ni crevé un œil en se tortillant. Paradoxalement, c'était peut-être la présence du jeune roncier qui lui avait sauvé la vie en amortissant sa chute.

Finalement, elle vêtit directement Lisbeth de son pyjama et la berça avec tendresse, en silence. Et lorsqu'elle se fut bien endormie, Hermione lui chuchota affectueusement :

« Et bien toi, on peut dire que tu as survécu à tout. »

Puis, d'un geste machinal, elle s'essuya le visage du revers de la main, là où les larmes avaient coulé. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas à cet instant, c'est qu'elle se trompait dans son affirmation.

Non, Lisbeth n'avait pas survécu à tout, pas encore.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Arrivée dans Paris, Madame Maxime était aux anges. Non seulement elle avait pu contacter très facilement ce monsieur Dudley, mais en outre il avait demandé lui-même à avoir un entretien privé avec elle dès le lendemain. Flattée, la grande dame se demandait quand même, non sans étonnement, ce qui avait pu pousser le sorcier anglais à la distinguer tout particulièrement. Haussant les épaules, elle chassa encore une fois cette question.

Assise dans l'antichambre de la salle d'entraînement, elle attendait patiemment qu'on vînt la conduire auprès du jeune homme mystérieux. Enfin, un subalterne vint la voir et lui fit signe de la suivre, sans un mot.

Hochant la tête, l'auguste Mme Maxime soupira en elle : « Ces militaires ! Aucune manière et pas le moindre raffinement. » Elle n'en suivit pas moins le soldat qui la fit monter deux étages avant de la mener dans un bureau exigu. Et comme pour démentir ce que Mme Maxime avait pensé de lui, il referma la porte avec une discrétion exemplaire.

Au fond de la pièce, comme s'il voulait se cacher, un homme de petite taille et aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, lui tournait le dos.

Pour briser la glace, le dame s'engagea la première, parlant à tout hasard en anglais un peu déformé :

« Hum… et bien bonjour monsieur. On m'a dit que j'aillais être bientôt reçue par mister Dudley. Savez-vous s'il y en a encore pour longtemps ?

-Non, répliqua nerveusement l'inconnu. C'est moi.

-Oh ! Je l'ignorais, fit-elle un peu désarçonnée. Veuillez excusez ma méprise, monsieur.

-Non, non, ce n'est rien, souffla le sorcier toujours de dos. Euh… je suis navré de vous recevoir de façon si… cavalière en vous tournant le dos, mais je n'ai pas le choix, acheva dans un souffle brisé.

-Ah ! Vous êtes blessé au visage, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec compassion.

-Ou bien vous êtes… hum, brûlé ou malformé ?

-Non, dit-il encore d'un ton plus crispé. Rien de tout ça. C'est… plus compliqué que ça.

Voyant qu'il hésitait encore, elle le pressa doucement :

-Et bien ?

-Voilà, je cache mon visage parce que vous me connaissez déjà.

Olympe Maxime avala de travers et dit s'exclama sans comprendre :

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je veux dire… je veux que vous m'avez connu : nous sommes déjà croisés une fois dans le passé.

Blanchissant d'un seul coup, la dame bafouilla :

« Mais alors qui… qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

Alors, l'homme choisit ses mots avec des pincettes :

-Je suis quelqu'un d'assez connu en Angleterre. Et… lorsque je vais me retourner madame, je vous demande de ne pas dire un mot, ni proférer un seul son : il en va de votre vie, mais aussi de la mienne. Voldemort ne doit surtout savoir que je suis ici. Vous me comprenez ?

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle. Je prononcerai pas un mot. »

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna. La directrice de Beauxbâtons étaient aussi grande que dans ses souvenirs, un peu plus que Hagrid et un peu moins que Graup. Extrêmement bouleversée, la demi-géante ne reconnut pas au début cet homme dont la tignasse mangeait le front. Elle murmura :

« Pardonnez-moi mais… êtes-vous sût que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Votre visage m'est peut-être vaguement familier, mais je ne me souviens pas… où ai-je pu vous rencontrer ?

-Très précisément à Poudlard, pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, compléta gravement le jeune homme.

Ses yeux se dilatèrent, et comme elle semblait refuser l'évidence que lui soufflait son instinct, Harry l'aida une dernière fois :

-Je pense que je peux vous montrer une preuve de ce que j'avance.

Alors, lentement, il souleva sa touffe noiraude pour dévoiler sa cicatrice rouge vif sur son front blanc. Devant lui, Mme Maxime étouffa un cri avec sa main. Puis, reprenant peu à peu sa maîtrise d'elle-même, elle déclara, éperdue :

-C'est vous !

-C'est moi », confirma-t-il à voix basse.

Ils se regardèrent, émerveillés en pensant tous les deux au hasard, ce fameux hasard qui faisait parfois si bien les choses.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le lendemain de la première agression, une atmosphère tendue régnait au manoir Malefoy.

Hermione avait prétexté une migraine pour pouvoir dormir avec Lisbeth, et n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Malefoy, appelé au courant de vingt-trois heures, n'avait reparu qu'au petit matin, l'air épuisé et grincheux. Quant à Deborah, elle arpentait les couloirs, visiblement d'une humeur massacrante Padma et Hermione s'étaient d'ailleurs arrangées pour faire disparaître les enfants du champ d'attaque de l'épouse Malefoy.

En clair, tout le monde s'évitait les uns les autres.

Bien entendu, ni Hermione ni Padma n'avait touché un mot de cette sordide affaire aux enfants qui avaient bien déjà assez de soucis à gérer. Ensemble, toutes deux étaient arrivées à la même conclusion sur l'identité du coupable, et conclurent l'accord tacite d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé devant Mrs Malefoy, dans l'espoir que cette dernière finisse par commettre un faux pas et peut-être, qui sait ? se trahir elle-même.

En attendant, Hermione se promit que plus personne ne toucherait un cheveux du bébé.

Or, ce matin-là, alors que la jeune fille descendait dans les cuisines, Sarah, la petite fille avec laquelle elle avait déjà cueilli beaucoup de fruit cet été, vint l'aborder. Dune voix timide, elle lui déclara :

« Bonjour Hermione. Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais Padma m'a dit de te dire quelle a besoin de toi, séance tenante. Elle est dans la salle des lessives et elle t'attend.

Interloquée par cette curieuse démarche, Hermione s'enquit prudemment :

-T'a-t-elle dit pourquoi elle voulait me voir ?

-Oui, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. C'est pour l'aider à transporter le linge dans la chambre de Mrs Malefoy, apparemment il y en a beaucoup. »

Contrariée, Hermione ne savait quoi faire. Rechignant à laisser Lisbeth toute seule, elle hésitait entre l'amener avec elle, ou bien la laisser là. Finalement, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se rabattre sur la seconde option : elle ne pourrait pas transporter la fillette avec le linge, elle l'encombrerait. D'une voix soucieuse, elle héla la fillette qui repartait :

« Sarah ! Attends s'il-te-plaît. Est-ce que je peux te demander de garder Lisbeth en attendant ? Je reviendrai la chercher lorsque j'aurai fini avec le linge.

-Bien sûr Hermione », répondit la petite fille de bonne grâce.

Avec gentillesse, elle accepta le fardeau que lui remettait la jeune femme. Sous ses recommandations, elle promit de ne la donner à personne d'autre et de ne pas la laisser sans surveillance. Lisbeth pleurnicha un peu lorsqu'elle changea de bras mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention.

Pour l'heure, il y avait plus urgent : elle avait une amie à aider.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Restée seule avec Lisbeth, Sarah s'assit en bas des marches, ravie de pouvoir s'occuper un peu du bébé. Elle vit bientôt Nathan, un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle, qui ne résista pas à faire un peu d'école buissonnière juste pour pouvoir jouer lui aussi avec le nourrisson. Comme ils préféraient ne pas se faire attraper, ils filèrent discrètement dans les cuisines : à cette heure-là, il n'y avait jamais généralement personne.

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'escalier de service, une voix féminine les interpela soudain :

« Sarah… Sarah, attends !

Les enfants se retournèrent, un peu penauds, et virent avec soulagement que ce n'était qu'Hermione qui s'avançait vers eux, pâle et visiblement préoccupée. Un peu déçue, la plus jeune dit seulement :

-Ah, tu as déjà fini ?

-Hein ? Euh… oui, oui, acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton précipité. Tu peux me rendre Lisbeth maintenant ? Je vais la nourrir.

-Mais… je peux le faire si tu veux, objecta Sarah d'une voix un peu désappointée.

-Non, rétorqua sèchement la plus âgée. Retournez au travail tous les deux. Et plus vite que ça. »

Vexée, la fillette voulut protester mais d'un coup de coude, Nathan la dissuada, et elle dut rendre donc Lisbeth à contrecœur à l'adulte qui la réclamait. Sans un mot, Hermione leur tourna le dos et descendit dans les cuisines. D'une voix où se mêlaient la rancœur et une légère inquiétude, Sarah chuchota à son compagnon :

« Elle est bizarre aujourd'hui Hermione, tu ne trouves pas ? »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Plus tard, Ruth descendit dans les cuisines, sous l'ordre de Mrs Malefoy à qui elle devait préparer son thé. Fatiguée, elle se dirigea machinalement vers les placards qui contenaient les infusions. Énervée contre sa petite taille, elle prit une chaise, la cala contre le bord et grimpa dessus pour atteindre ce qu'elle cherchait.

Les elfes étant absents, Ruth prépara toute seule l'eau à bouillir et la tasse.

Habituée néanmoins à ce genre de travaux, elle effectua tout la manœuvre avec des gestes automatiques. Et tandis que l'eau chauffait, elle patienta en silence.

Quand tout à coup, un drôle de son, grêle et prolongé la fit sursauter. Cela provenait d'un placard à balais situé au fond de la pièce. Lentement, elle s'approcha de la source du bruit. La « chose » se répéta, plus intense, et la fillette sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du cabinet. Sans se rendre compte qu'elle blanchissait de plus en plus, lentement, elle posa une main tremblante sur la poignée.

Puis d'une grande volée, elle ouvrit le battant avec une telle violence qu'elle faillit l'arracher de ses gonds.

Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur lui glaça le sang.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Fatiguée, Hermione marchait à travers les couloirs sans but réel. La corvée dont elle avait écopée avec Padma s'était montrée particulièrement fastidieuse. Transporter tous les vêtements de lady Malefoy en faisant plusieurs voyages, puis les ranger correctement dans chaque armoire qui correspondait, leur avait pris au moins trois quarts d'heure. Vidées toutes les deux, les jeunes femmes s'étaient accordées quinze minutes de repos avant de se séparer.

Présentement, Hermione n'aspirait qu'à une petite sieste avant d'aller déjeuner.

Mais en chemin dans les escaliers, elle croisa Sarah et Nathan totalement par hasard, alors que ceux-ci transportaient des pots de fleurs qui semblaient ridiculement trop grands pour eux. Prise de pitié devant leurs expressions fatiguées, d'une voix amicale, la jeune femme leur proposa :

« Coucou les enfants, vous voulez un coup de main ? »

Timidement, les enfants opinèrent du chef, trop essoufflés pour parler. Hermione prit le pot des mains de Sarah et le transporta à l'étage, selon les instructions de celle-ci. Et pendant qu'ils faisaient les voyages entre le couloir et le jardin, Hermione demanda à Sarah :

« Au fait Sarah, ça s'est bien passée avec Lisbeth ?

-Ben… oui, répondit-elle avec hésitation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait d'ailleurs ? Tu l'as confiée à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Cette fois, la fillette parut franchement déconcertée. D'une voix perplexe, elle répliqua :

-Ben non, je te l'ai rendue tout à l'heure.

Haussant un sourcil, la jeune femme répondit avec étonnement :

-Tout à l'heure ? Mais… non, tu ne me l'as pas rendue.

-Si ! Insista la fillette. Tu me l'as demandée, et je te l'ai rendue.

Hermione tenta de la raisonner avec indulgence :

-Mais, voyons Sarah… je viens à peine de terminer le travail avec Padma. Je n'ai pas pu te demander de me rendre Lisbeth, d'autant plus que je viens seulement de vous croiser tout à fait par hasard.

D'un ton où perçait son incompréhension absolue, Sarah se défendit avec entêtement :

-Non, je t'assure que tu es venue nous demander Lisbeth il y a peu de temps. Demande à Nathan, il était là.

-C'est vrai, renchérit ce dernier, j'étais là. Et tu nous a dit aussi que tu voulais nourrir Lisbeth toi-même.

-Et après tu nous as même dit de retourner au travail, compléta Sarah avec un soupçon d'aigreur.

-Mais enfin tout cela est ridicule ! Protesta Hermione qui commençait à être agacée. Comment voulez-vous donc que je sois à deux…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, comme frappée par la foudre, puis termina d'une voix sans timbre :

-… endroits à la fois ? »

Intrigués, les enfants échangèrent un regard sans comprendre. Devant eux, la jeune femme avait blêmi tout d'un coup. En réalité, elle réfléchissait, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Puis soudain, elle questionna Sarah avec fébrilité:

« Sarah, réponds-moi : que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Interloquée, celle-ci répondit avec moult précisions :

-Avec Nathan, on allait dans les cuisines, puis tu es venue derrière nous. Tu nous appelés, et après tu nous as demandé de te rendre le bébé parce que tu voulais le nourrir. Moi, j'ai dit que je voulais bien le faire mais toi, tu as répondu « non ». Ensuite, tu nous as dit à Nathan et à moi de retourner au travail.

-Et ensuite ? La poussa l'aînée d'une voix anxieuse.

-Bah, c'est tout, balbutia Nathan.

Fébrile, Hermione les assaillit encore :

-Quand… euh… ça s'est passé il y a combien de temps ?

-Euh… balbutia piteusement la fillette.

-Une demi-heure environ, lâcha le petit garçon d'un ton hésitant.

-Et… la… la personne qui vous a demandé Lisbeth… par où est-elle allée ? Interrogea Hermione en haletant sous l'angoisse.

-La pers… commença Nathan avec ahurissement.

-Dans la cuisine ! L'interrompit aussitôt Sarah qui commençait à comprendre.

Mais aucun n'eut le temps de s'interroger davantage sur cette affaire car un cri pathétique éclata tout d'un coup à quelques mètres d'eux. Paniqués, les trois personnes se retournèrent et aperçurent Ruth au bout du couloir, rouge et suant toutes les larmes de son corps. Lorsqu'elle les vit enfin, elle galopa vers en jetant d'une voix hachée :

« Hermione ! Vite…Lisbeth… Lis… cuisine ! »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, Hermione débarqua dans la cuisine, talonnée par les trois enfants à bout de souffle. Ruth la dirigea alors vers le placard à balais où se trouvait le bébé, et d'où on entendait distinctement de faibles gémissements. Tremblant à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait découvrir, la jeune femme s'avança lentement.

Sarah et Nathan se trouvant derrière elle, ils ne pouvaient voir ce qui se passait devant. Curieux malgré tout, ils la suivirent discrètement.

Soudain, ils la virent s'arrêter brusquement, se raidir comme un bloc de pierre, puis chanceler en suffoquant. Et au moment où elle dut se raccrocher au mur pour ne pas tomber, ils virent soudain la cause de cette défaillance.

Devant eux, Lisbeth reposait par terre, nue, le visage et corps couverts d'hématomes ainsi que d'impressionnantes marques de brûlures.

Voyant qu'elle paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir, Sarah demanda à Hermione d'un ton bouleversé :

« Q-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Aussitôt, Hermione retrouva ses esprits. D'une voix blanche, elle réfléchit à voix haute, s'adressant plus à elle-même qu'aux enfants :

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne peux pas la déplacer : si elle est blessée, cela peut lui de faire beaucoup de mal.

Elle cogita encore un peu, mais ne voyait aucune solution à cette crise. La seconde suivante, elle se traita mentalement d'idiote : elle avait failli oublier qu'elle était une sorcière. Apposant ses mains sur le bébé, elle murmura :

« _Petrificus totalus._

Et, sous les yeux interdits des enfants, le bébé se figea net dans sa position et cessa de crier. Hermione put enfin la soulever sans risque. Ébahie, Ruth s'exclama :

-Ça alors ! Comment t'as fait ça, Hermione ?

-C'est de la magie, répondit-elle brièvement. Mais vous ne devez répéter cela à personne. Les gens comme nous n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie.

-Tu nous apprendras ? Demanda alors Sarah avec avidité.

-Pourquoi pas, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton évasif. Mais ce sera pour plus tard. »

Heureusement, ils parurent se satisfaire de cette réponse. Hermione ressortit des cuisines en leur intimant de la suivre. Elle fila dans la salle-de-bains des maîtres le plus discrètement possible. Si jamais Mrs Malefoy les apercevait maintenant, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau à tous les quatre. Merlin seul savait jusqu'où cette horrible harpie serait capable d'aller pour achever son sinistre dessein.

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent sains et saufs dans la grande salle d'eau.

Sans laisser aux plus petits le loisir de s'extasier sur les dimensions vertigineuses de l'endroit, Hermione leur ordonna d'une voix désincarnée :

« Tous les trois, filez dans le couloir et si quelqu'un arrive, vous devez aussitôt m'avertir. C'est compris

Trop intimidé pour discuter, les gamins hochèrent la tête et filèrent à leur poste.

Restée seule, Hermione posa sur une table en face des miroirs Lisbeth et avisa de son état. Le bébé paralysé ne pouvait que cligner et rouler ses larges yeux bleus dans tous les sens. Regardant de plus près les blessures et particulièrement les brûlures, elle constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait rien d'excessivement grave : la présence de cloques prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas été brûlée au troisième degré. Les bleus partiraient avec le temps, et les entailles ne semblaient pas profondes.

Celui qui avait fait ça, n'avait pas apparemment souhaité la tuer, juste la torturer.

Essuyant les larmes traîtresses qui inondaient ses joues, Hermione mit en marche le pommeau de douche de la baignoire pour délivrer un flux continu d'eau froide. Ensuite, elle prit Lisbeth dans ses bras, pénétra dans la baignoire où elle s'accroupit. Enfin, elle plaça le jet au-dessus du torse de l'enfant et resta ainsi pendant un quart d'heure.

Si au début la douche froide avait anesthésié la douleur de ses meurtrissures, le bébé en eut cependant vite assez. Grelottant de froid, Lisbeth commença à geindre et à se débattre dans les bras de Hermione. Éclaboussée elle aussi, la jeune femme frissonna mais résista bravement pendant une heure, tournant et retournant le jet pour ne rien oublier, ni le dos, ni les jambes, ni le visage.

À la fin, elle sortit de la douche en claquant des dents, enveloppa une Lisbeth particulièrement bruyante et mécontente dans une serviette, et la reposa délicatement sur la table. Puis elle se sécha elle-même rapidement avant de ressortir s'occuper de Sarah, Ruth et Nathan.

Arrivée dehors, elle rassura les enfants qui faisaient le guet. Une fois encore, elle leur recommanda à tous la plus grande discrétion, surtout pour Ruth qui avait découvert le bébé la première. Afin de les convaincre qu'il leur fallait absolument ne pas ébruiter cette aventure, même à leurs amis, elle leur expliqua :

« Quelqu'un veut ici veut du mal à Lisbeth. Et si cette personne découvre que vous lui avez sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, elle pourrait s'en prendre à vous. Vous comprenez ?

Mortellement sérieux, les trois jeunes gens opinèrent du chef, mais la jeune femme rajouta encore :

-J'insiste, c'est vraiment très important, surtout pour toi Ruth qui a donné l'alerte. Vous ne devez même pas raconter cela à vos camarades car vous pourriez les mettre en danger eux aussi. C'est clair ?

Sarah posa alors la question qui lui démangeait les lèvres depuis de début :

-Hermione, c'était qui la fille qui avait ton visage et qui est venue nous voir ?

À brûle-pourpoint, celle-ci répondit avec une fausse désinvolture :

-Je ne sais pas. Il me faudra faire une petite enquête là-dessus. Mais cela aussi, il ne faudra en parler à personne, compris ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête, voyant qu'elle avait l'air profondément affectée, les enfants ne l'interrogèrent pas plus avant. Hermione leur donna congé et retourna à la salle-de-bains pour voir si elle pouvait trouver un onguent plus approprié pour les blessures de Lisbeth. Elle pensa avec désespoir que seul un médicomage pourrait la soigner correctement avec des produits adaptés, mais comment en contacter un ?

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Mme Maxime, est-ce que vous savez s'il y a des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix en France ? J'aimerais pouvoir en contacter mais je ne sais pas du tout à qui m'adresser.

-Et bien mon cher Mr Pot… euh, Dudley, il me semble que Fleur Delacour s'est installée en Aquitaine. »

Elle rougit de sa confusion. Harry avait spécifié qu'elle ne devait pas l'appeler par son nom de naissance car il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on le sût vivant et ici. La victoire se jouerait peut-être sur leur discrétion. Trop soucieux cependant, il ne releva pas l'erreur de la dame cette fois-ci, mais s'informa en fronçant les sourcils :

« Et Bill Weasley ? N'est-il pas avec elle ?

-Non, dit-elle en baissant la tête. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est mort peu après la bataille.

-Oh non ! Murmura-t-il. Pas Bill.

-Je suis désolée Mr Dudley, mais je ne pense pas que Fleur voudra se battre, elle a un petit garçon maintenant.

-D'accord, je comprends, lança-t-il d'un ton désappointé.

-Mais ne vous découragez pas. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y en a un autre.

-Qui ? » Dit-il en relevant brusquement la tête.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le soir-même, Hermione se résolut à avertir son « maître » pour pouvoir faire ausculter Lisbeth par un médicomage. Elle tremblait à l'idée que Mrs Malefoy profitât de la vulnérabilité absolue de l'enfant pour assouvir ses pulsions morbides. Depuis qu'elle était ici, l'ancienne Griffondor n'avait cessé de passer de Charybde en Scylla.

Si jusqu'à présent, elle s'en était toujours à peu près sortie, la mort de Lisbeth, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en relever.

Sans la sortir de son état de pétrification, elle l'avait plongée dans un sommeil sans rêve pour lui rendre cette épreuve moins pénible, avant de la confier à une Naomi enchantée de s'occuper d'elle.

Sans trembler, elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de Malefoy. Elle supposait à cette heure-ci que l'homme aurait déjà pris sa douche et fini de se changer pour le dîner.

« Entrez », résonna une voix sèche.

Hermione entra hardiment dans l'antre de la bête. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle aperçut Drago juste en face d'elle, torse nu, qui attrapait sa chemise noire posé à plat sur le couvre-lit. Cette vision, quoique troublante, ne toucha pas la jeune femme outre mesure. Depuis le temps qu'elle les voyait, cela faisait belle lurette que ce torse d'homme large et sculptural comme un buste d'airain, ni ces bras respirant la puissance, ni ces mains agiles et fortes ne l'impressionnaient plus… N'est-ce pas ?

Secouant la tête pour éviter de se perdre dans des débats schizophréniques aussi inutiles qu'embarrassants, Hermione secoua la tête pour s'obliger à retrouver le fil de ses pensées.

D'autant plus qu'en elle-même, elle doutait sur ses chances de réussir : depuis quelques temps, elle avait remarqué que Malefoy était devenu plus froid, plus réservé à son encontre. Soupirant, elle se lança avec un seul objectif en tête : « Pour Lisbeth », s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement.

« Veuillez me pardonner de vous déranger à cette heure, mais j'ai une requête à vous adresser.

-Encore une ? Répliqua-t-il durement sans la regarder. Allons bon ! Quel enfant veux-tu sauver cette fois-ci ?

Sans trembler, elle répondit sur un ton de défi :

-Cette-fois-ci, il s'agit du vôtre : serait-il possible d'appeler un médicomage au plus vite ?

Cette fois, il la regarda enfin, l'air surpris, puis demanda d'une voix indéchiffrable :

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce qu'elle est dans un état très grave.

-Ah bon, dit-il en ayant l'air de s'en moquer totalement. Grave comment ? Elle t'a fait un caprice à l'heure du biberon, c'est ça ?

Elle rougit de colère devant sa superbe indifférence, puis elle se décida à lui confesser toute l'affaire. Après tout il s'agissait tout de même de sa fille. D'un ton glacial, elle commença :

-Et bien il se trouve que depuis hier, quelqu'un semble se complaire à la torturer avec une indicible cruauté. Hier matin, on a profité de mon absence pour l'enlever et le lendemain, Padma et moi l'avons retrouvée empêtrée dans un buisson de ronces, miraculeusement intacte. Puis la deuxième fois ce matin, Ruth l'a retrouvée dans la cuisine, couverte d'ecchymoses et de brûlures, heureusement bénignes. Sa santé ne semble pas en danger. Toutefois, si un troisième incident de ce genre devait se reproduire, je crains pour sa vie, termina-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Ce fut le choc : l'homme habituellement si froid et impassible, perdit sa morgue et dut même prendre sur lui pour ne montrer que cette nouvelle l'avait retourné. D'une voix ironique qui dissimulait mal son émoi, il questionna :

-Quelqu'un l'a agressée ? Voyez-vous ça ! Et qui aurait pu l'agresser, je te le demande un peu ?

Alors Hermione persifla sur le même ton :

-Oh ! Mais je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je ne vois absolument pas qui dans cette maison, serait assez sadique et haineux envers cette enfant pour lui faire subir un tel traitement.

Mais Malefoy ne releva pas l'insinuation : il réfléchissait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il l'interrogea de nouveau :

-Tu dis que tu as retrouvé Lis… enfin tu prétends qu'elle été balancée dans un buisson de ronces hier matin, puis qu'on l'a retrouvée battue à mort, c'est ça ?

-Oui, soutint-t-elle fermement.

-En tous cas, reprit-il. Il va falloir que tu mettes en sourdine tes petites rancunes personnelles envers ma femme, car ce n'est certainement pas elle qui a pu commettre ces soi-disant attentats.

-Ah bon ? Mais c'est curieux, je ne me souviens pas avoir parlé d'elle une seule fois depuis que je suis ici, répondit-t-elle du tac au tac.

-Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi Sang-de-Bourbe, gronda-t-il menaçant. Tu n'es pas en position de force pour faire l'insolente. Toujours est-il que cela ne peut pas être elle : elle sait trop ce qu'elle risque si elle touche à ce qui m'appartient.

Bien que cette dernière revendication pleine de suffisance la fît tiquer, Hermione préféra ne pas en débattre. Elle relança avec impatience :

-Et bien elle aura demandé à quelqu'un d'autre d'agir à sa place.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, ricana-t-il l'air faussement approbateur. C'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup de choix en la matière : elle aura sûrement prié un des enfants de le faire, c'est ça ?

Hermione pâlit puis riposta âprement :

-Non mais… elle peut très bien l'avoir demandé à un de ses elfes personnels.

-Non, elle ne peut pas Granger, trancha-t-il abruptement. L'enfant étant ma… étant de mon sang, aucun elfe de ce manoir ne peut attenter à sa vie. C'est une protection de magie ancienne qui lie les elfes à leurs maîtres, permettant justement d'éviter ce genre d'ennui.

Exaspérée par toutes les simagrées qu'il faisait à chaque qu'il évoquait sa propre fille, Hermione lui balança alors avec férocité :

-Ta fille !

Malefoy la regarda comme si elle était folle :

-Ma fille ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

-Oui Malefoy,_ ta_ fille ! Aboya Hermione. Lisbeth est TA fille ! Tu peux le dire. Ça ne va pas t'écorcher les lèvres !

CLAC !

Fulgurante, la gifle que l'homme venait de lui balancer envoya bouler à terre la jeune femme. La joue cuisante et enflée, Hermione voulut lui jeter un regard furieux… et le verdict retomba, amer :

_-Endoloris ! »_

Un jet lumineux l'atteignit, et aussitôt après, la jeune fille ressentit la souffrance familière : l'impression que son sang se mettait à bouillir dans ses veines et que des millions d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc s'enfonçaient lentement dans sa boîte crânienne. Un hurlement sembla résonner du fond des enfers où elle se consumait. Ce ne fut que lorsque tout cessa d'un seul coup qu'elle comprit que ce hurlement était le _sien_.

D'une voix glaciale, le diable auréolé de lumière s'adressa à elle :

« Je t'avais prévenue Sang-de-Bourbe, que je ne tolérerais pas une insolence de plus. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de te rappeler où est ta place. »

Apeurée, Hermione se recroquevilla et tenta de ramper le plus loin possible de ce monstre.

En la voyant trembler et reculer, il eut un sourire cruel et pour la première fois, éprouva un sentiment incroyablement jouissif de domination et de puissance face à elle.

Sans le savoir, Granger était devenue dangereuse : elle le rendait faible. Et cela, il ne pouvait le supporter : l'idée qu'une simple et vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe eût autant d'emprise sur lui, était intolérable. Finalement, il aurait bien mieux fait de la tuer depuis le début. Son père avait mille fois raison lorsqu'il lui rabâchait que les Sangs-de-Bourbe causeraient leur perte si on ne les arrêtait pas avant.

Et puis, il en avait assez de l'affronter continuellement, sans jamais parvenir à la briser malgré tout son pouvoir et sa férocité. Il était fatiguée de se heurter à cette femme belliqueuse qu'il croyait insensible et pétrie de dureté. La race des amazones était rare, malheureusement elle existait, et force était de constater qu'Hermione en faisait bien partie.

Alors, puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais la soumettre, autant la détruire.

Malefoy savait qu'il était arrivé au point de non-retour : c'était maintenant qu'il devait faire un choix. Cette histoire était allée beaucoup loin.

Oui, la tuer était la seule solution.

Seulement, à la seconde où il brandit sa baguette sous les yeux terrifiés de Hermione pour lancer lancer le sortilège de mort, ses projets furent radicalement renversés par une voix enfantine qui s'époumona soudain dans le couloir derrière la porte.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_Quelques minutes plus tôt :_

_Assise sur le lit de Hermione, Naomi berçait la petite Lisbeth dans ses bras. Quelques heures plus tôt, la jeune femme lui avait confié le bébé en lui recommandant de ne surtout pas la laisser une minute sans surveillance, jusqu'à son retour. Elle l'avait également avertie qu'au moment où elle reviendrait la chercher, Naomi devrait lui poser une question : quel était la forme de son patronus ?_

_Si Hermione répondait « la loutre », Naomi pourrait lui remettre le bébé en toute confiance.  
>Mais si la personne en face d'elle ne lui donnait pas la bonne réponse, cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'était pas Hermione mais un imposteur.<br>Dans ce cas-là, Naomi devrait donc s'enfuir le plus vite possible dans la chambre de Mr Malefoy._

_Étonnée par ces mesures de prudence exceptionnelles, la petite fille n'avait cependant point osé interroger Hermione tant celle-ci lui avait paru sur les charbons ardents._

_Naomi avait donc pris en charge le bébé, et l'adulte était partie sans attendre pour régler une affaire urgente. Heureusement, Lisbeth dormait déjà profondément lorsque Hermione la lui avait confiée. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas réveillée une seule fois pendant son absence. _

_Délicatement, elle reposa le poupon dans le berceau et s'étira de tout son long en poussant un léger grognement de satisfaction._

_Trouvant que la pièce commençait à sentir le renfermé, la fillette tourna le dos à la porte et s'avança au fond de la chambre pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Dehors, il avait cessé de pleuvoir, bien que de gros nuages gris sombre s'amoncelaient à l'horizon et qu'un vent fort s'était levé._

_Elle profita de ce calme relatif pour inspirer à fond. On sentait malgré tout que la pluie n'était pas loin. Dans le jardin, les oiseaux volaient bas et les feuilles des arbres dansaient la farandole au rythme du vent qui soufflait à raz du sol en faisant trembler les fragiles brins d'herbes._

_Pensive, l'enfant était si absorbée par le spectacle d'une nature en plein essor qu'elle ne vit pas l'ombre de l'intrus se profiler derrière elle…_

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que brusquement, elle eut l'impression que sa tête éclatait sous la violence du choc qui percuta sa nuque, tandis qu'une douleur aiguë se répandit jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. _

_Aussitôt après, elle sentit ses jambes la lâcher, puis les ténèbres l'engloutirent._

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_Simon s'ennuyait au possible. Assigné au désherbage des plants de fleurs qui longeaient les murs du manoir, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail et avait l'esprit ailleurs : mentalement, il comptait les secondes qui le séparaient de sa petite amie. _

_Bien qu'il l'ait revue il y avait à peine une heure, Naomi lui manquait déjà. Chaque jour qui passait voyait leur lien se renforcer. _

_Bizarrement, Simon ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi attachante que depuis qu'elle était marquée au visage. Bien entendu, il ne le lui disait jamais parce qu'il savait que c'était un sujet douloureux pour elle : persuadée que sa blessure la défigurait atrocement, Naomi était terriblement complexée, et honteuse de cette marque. Parfois lorsqu'elle se croyait seule, elle pleurait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait devant un miroir Simon l'avait déjà surprise en cachette à plusieurs reprises. _

_Mais il ne disait rien, par crainte de la froisser._

_Néanmoins pour lui, cette marque n'était en rien une souillure, bien au contraire : elle était la preuve à la fois du courage de son amie, mais également de sa fragilité. Et il rêvait du jour où il pourrait la réconforter en baisant délicatement cette blessure qui meurtrissait à la fois sa chair et son cœur._

_Tout à coup, il fut tiré de ses douces rêveries par un drôle de bruit en provenance de l'étang, comme si quelqu'un venait de jeter un gros caillou dans l'eau. Haussant les épaules, il se remit à son travail lorsque soudain, un autre bruit, bien plus anormal cette fois, le fit sursauter…_

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_Dans la chambre, Naomi, reprit lentement conscience. Sa tête entière vibrait de douleur comme un diapason et ses yeux ne voyaient que des ombres floues. Pendant un moment, elle ne put se lever tellement le sol tanguait sous elle. _

_Enfin, lorsque tout redevint à peu près stable, elle se redressa sur son séant, hébétée et sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Bordant la fenêtre toujours ouverte, les rideaux arachnéens flottaient paresseusement sous la caresse du vent._

_Alors que Naomi reprenait peu à peu possession de ses moyens et de ses sens, un cri enfantin déchira soudain le silence écrasant de la chambre. _

_C'était Simon._

_Médusée, la petite fille bondit alors sur ses pieds et courut vers la fenêtre d'où provenait cet appel tonitruant. _

_Regardant instinctivement vers l'ovale lisse de l'étang, elle vit…_

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_« Tiens bon Lisbeth ! J'arrive ! » Beugla Simon._

_Retirant en vitesse ses baskets et son pull, il plongea dans les eaux troubles. Au loin, un hurlement pathétique vibra alors derrière lui._

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_Oubliant complètement la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne qui l'élançait par pulsations régulières Naomi courait à travers le manoir. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Tout ce dont elle était consciente, c'est qu'elle devait trouver Hermione, maintenant et à tout prix. Pour la centième fois au moins, elle héla d'une voix éperdue :_

_« Hermione ! »_

_Comme pour lui faire écho, une clameur désespérée éclata soudain à l'étage supérieur. Sans réfléchir, la petite fille fonça vers les escaliers. Arrivée à l'étage, elle souffla bruyamment, les poumons et la gorge en feu, puis courageusement, repris sa course. Trois portes s'offraient à elle de chaque côté. Alors, d'une voix incertaine, elle lança encore à tout hasard :_

« Hermione ! »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Et à cet instant, surpris tous les deux par ce cri, les deux adultes tournèrent la tête, sans trop croire à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Drago crut un instant devenir fou. Mais l'invective se réitéra, insistante, leur confirmant à tous les deux que ni l'un ni l'autre ne rêvait. Ne sachant comment réagir, Hermione jeta un regard hésitant à son « maître »… et fut effrayée par ce qu'elle vit.

Les yeux étincelant de cruauté, Malefoy eut alors un sourire glaçant. D'une voix dangereusement basse qui contenait toute sa méchanceté, l'homme susurra :

« Encore elle ? Quelle coïncidence, je vais enfin pouvoir lui régler son compte à cette morveuse.

Il se tourna vers la porte, mais avant qu'il ne put entamer le moindre geste, Hermione, qui avait percé ses intentions en éclair, se jeta à ses genoux et enserra ses jambes entre ses bras en hurlant :

-NON ! Pitié, pas elle ! Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Je t'en prie. »

Sa tête appuyée contre sa cuisse, elle entama une litanie de supplications à peine cohérentes. Hors de lui Malefoy empoigna sa baguette pour l'achever une fois pour toutes lorsque tout d'un coup, il fut stoppé dans son élan par Naomi qui piailla encore une fois de l'extérieur :

« Mr Malefoy ! On a besoin de vous. C'est Lisbeth : on l'a jetée à l'eau ! »

Hermione crut que le plafond de la chambre s'écroulait sur sa tête. Drago, lui, n'eut aucune réaction. Inquiète, elle releva la tête et vit qu'il paraissait pétrifié sur place. Alors, sans plus s'occuper de lui, elle le relâcha et fonça à l'extérieur où elle tomba sur une Naomi en larmes et complètement hystérique. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, la jeune femme saisit l'enfant par les épaules et la secoua violemment :

« Où est-elle Naomi ? Où est Lisbeth ?

Sa voix perchée dans les suraigus leur fit un drôle d'effet à toutes les deux, mais Naomi répondit très vite, pressée par la frayeur de l'adulte qui était encore bien plus intense que la sienne :

-Avec Simon… dans l'étang. »

La seconde suivante, Hermione dévalait les escaliers, suivie de près par Naomi qui sautait quatre marches à la fois pour ne pas la perdre. En un rien de temps, elles furent arrivées au jardin où elles virent une agitation du côté de l'étang. Naomi réagit la première en mugissant :

« Simon! »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Simon nageait le plus vite possible vers le milieu de l'étang d'où il apercevait encore quelques bulles ainsi que des ondes concentriques qui se dispersaient sur tous les côtés, avant de rebondir contre les bords. Arrivé là, il aspira une énorme goulée d'air avant de plonger dans les profondeurs sombres et froides. Peu habitué à nager sous l'eau, Simon garda les yeux fermés et repoussait le courant avec ses jambes, en tendant les bras devant lui.

À sa grande consternation, le lac fut plus profond qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. À tâtons, il sonda le fond. Malhabile, il eut du mal à empêcher son corps de remonter à la surface sous l'effet de la poussée d'Archimède.

Mais les secondes s'écoulaient, impitoyables, et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Ses poumons étaient en feu sous le manque d'air. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à renoncer, il accrocha enfin un paquet mou et pesant. Prestement, il l'attrapa et le cala dans ses bras.

L'instant d'après, de toutes ses forces, il donna un grand coup pied au sol qui le projeta à quelques mètres de la surface. À demi-asphyxié, Simon eut à peine la force de nager vers le haut. En même temps qu'il progressait faiblement, il avait la terrible impression que la lumière s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Enfin, sans qu'il comprit comment, sa tête émergea et il se trouva à l'air libre. Sa tête bourdonnait encore un peu mais sitôt qu'il pu respirer à nouveau, il reprit des forces. Il entendit également des voix s'égosiller en clamant son nom.

À bout de forces, il se traîna jusqu'au bord et s'extirpa de l'eau non sans peine, mais il ne put se reposer car il remarqua soudain quelque chose d'alarmant.

Dans ses bras, Lisbeth ne respirait plus.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Dans la chambre, Drago ne s'était toujours pas remis de son choc.

« Lisbeth ? Jetée à l'eau ? »

Ébranlé, l'homme ne savait plus quoi penser.

Quand Granger lui avait déballé ses histoires de ronces et de brûlures, il avait pensé que c'était un nouveau caprice de sa mudain qui ne savait plus quoi inventer pour se rendre intéressante. Son impertinence l'avait conforté dans sa décision d'en finir avec elle.

Sauf que cette histoire n'avait apparemment pas été une fable : Lisbeth avait bel et bien été agressée selon les dire de sa mudain.

Et cela changeait tout. Toute la donne. On avait réellement attaqué sa f… le bébé.

D'abord jetée dans les ronces, ensuite dans le feu, et maintenant dans le lac.

Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ?

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Simon ! Glapit Hermione en se jetant sur lui.

Elle attrapa le garçon ruisselant d'eau et de vase à plein bras pour l'aider à se redresser, puis reçut presque aussitôt après un paquet inerte et gorgé d'eau. Tandis qu'Hermione inspectait l'état du bébé, Naomi prit la relève pour s'occuper du pauvre Simon. D'une voix hachée, celui-ci parvint à bredouiller entre deux halètements :

-Li… Lisbeth… elle respire… pas. E-elle respire… pas. »

Malgré l'extrême gravité de la situation, Hermione encaissa la nouvelle avec un remarquable sang-froid. Sans perdre une minute, elle débarrassa prestement le bébé de la couverture trempée qui l'étouffait, ainsi que de ses vêtements pour dénuder sa poitrine et son cou, tout en aboyant rapidement aux deux enfants :

« Simon, Naomi, vous devez retrouver Mr Malefoy et lui dire qu'il nous faut un médicomage de toute urgence pour réanimer Lisbeth. Dites-lui que cette fois-ci, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

Et, sans attendre de réponse, elle leva le sortilège qui entravait Lisbeth et commença elle-même la réanimation : elle étendit l'enfant sur le dos, inclina la tête vers l'arrière, lui pinça l'arrête du nez et insuffla deux fois dans sa bouche. Tout de suite après, elle posa deux doigts sur la ligne du sternum et donna quinze appuis toutes les demi-secondes.  
>Ceci fait, elle refit encore deux insufflations et recommença les massages cardiaques quinze fois.<p>

Elle répéta ainsi en boucle les mêmes opérations.

Jusqu'à ce que soudain…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Désorienté, Drago sortit de sa chambre sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Et comme il se dirigeait mécaniquement vers l'escalier, il aperçut au loin deux petites personnes qui grimpaient les marches deux à deux d'un pas pressé. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de se demander où ils allaient car, l'ayant reconnu en haut des escaliers, les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers lui, écarlates et suffocant à moitié d'épuisement.

Voyant d'un coup d'œil que Simon n'avait plus la force de parler, ce fut Naomi qui s'adressa à l'adulte hardiment d'une voix saccadée :

« Ah ! Monsieur… Excusez-nous… mais… on a besoin d'un médicomage de toute urgence pour Lisbeth… elle respire plus… elle va peut-être mourir. S'il-vous-plaît… »

La gorge trop serrée pour répondre, Malefoy descendit tout à coup les marches bien plus rapidement qu'au départ. Sans se soucier de savoir si les enfants étaient derrière lui ou non, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Le jardin, terne et sombre sous un ciel gris automnal, était encore humide de la dernière pluie et la terre, un peu boueuse, mais il n'y fit pas attention, hypnotisé par une autre vision.

Son regard était focalisé vers une silhouette humaine agenouillée au bord de l'étang, les cheveux voltigeant follement autour de sa tête et les vêtements blancs tâchés de boue. Il la vit se pencher sur quelque chose qu'il ne distinguait pas et, de façon imprévue, l'embrasser deux fois sur la bouche.

Alors, il entendit une voix étrangère, appeler la jeune femme…

« Granger ! »

… avant de comprendre que c'était la sienne.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Et à l'instant précis où Hermione entendit cette voix angoissée l'appeler par son nom, le corps qu'elle s'appliquait à réveiller, fut soulevé d'un hoquet un peu obscène. Puis presque aussitôt après, Lisbeth ouvrit les yeux, secouée par des hauts-le-corps et des quintes de toux incoercibles. Pleurant à la fois de nervosité et de soulagement, Hermione la redressa et la pencha vers l'avant pour l'aider à vomir toute l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée.

Enfin, une fois vidée et qu'elle put respirer de nouveau normalement, Lisbeth poussa un cri puissant et étrange à la fois.

Un cri de nouveau-né.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Tenant toujours le bébé dans ses bras, Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy qui la regardait, agenouillé à côté d'elle. Elle vit immédiatement qu'il avait l'air bouleversé. D'une voix brisée, elle le supplia, moitié bégayant, moitié sanglotant :

« Malefoy… je t'en conjure, je te le demande à genoux… Lisbeth a besoin d'un médicomage à tout prix… sinon elle va… elle va mourir… »

Et brutalement, à ce dernier mot, la jeune fille ne put aller plus loin. Ses nerfs craquèrent et elle éclata en sanglots devant son ennemi de toujours. Incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps, elle baissa la tête et serra le bébé contre elle dans un geste instinctif. Depuis son réveil, l'enfant n'avait cessé de hurler.

Tout à coup, elle sentit l'homme se lever à côté d'elle.

Le regard presque halluciné par l'excès d'espoir, elle le vit s'avancer et prononcer des paroles distinctes mais elle était dans un tel état nerveux qu'elle ne les comprit pas. Un elfe apparut la seconde suivante, alors il lui donna sèchement un ordre. La créature s'inclina bien bas avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Enfin, il se rapprocha d'elle et, avec une douceur insoupçonnée, l'entoura de ses bras pour l'aider à se soulever.

« Viens. » Lui dit-il simplement.

Trop éprouvée pour protester, la jeune fille n'opposa aucune résistance.

Et, tandis qu'ils marchaient à l'intérieur du château, il se passa quelque chose de singulier : Hermione devint peu à peu insensible à ce qui l'entourait, comme si son corps avait reçu une anesthésie générale. Elle n'avançait que parce que Malefoy la soutenait. Mais le monde extérieur était devenu un étrange amalgame de couleurs éteintes et de sons feutrés. Les pleurs du bébé eux-même s'éloignèrent. Son esprit en déroute se détacha de la réalité et s'arrêta sur des détails triviaux.

Les deux mains de l'homme posées sur ses flancs de chaque côté, enveloppaient ses hanches comme une caresse de velours. À travers le tissus de sa tunique, ce contact tiède et vivant l'apaisait singulièrement.

Son bras passé derrière son dos lui ceignait la taille comme un serpent chaud et tendre.

Son souffle régulier et tiède lui chatouillait la nuque. Elle frissonna.

Se rendait-il compte de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ? Peut-être. Car il sembla à la jeune femme que son étreinte se fît plus possessive, plus sensuelle.

Mais l'instant de grâce s'envola d'un seul coup, sitôt qu'ils eurent franchi la porte de _leur_ chambre. Arrivés là, Hermione se raidit brusquement comme on sort d'un rêve. Mais Malefoy ne lui laissa point le temps de se rebeller : il la força à s'assoir sur le lit et lui parla d'un ton étonnamment prévenant :

« Tu va rester ici Granger. J'ai demandé à Elgie d'appeler Severus pour qu'il examine Lisbeth…

-Rogue ? S'exclama-t-elle faiblement.

Sans s'énerver de son interruption qui lui avait coupé la parole, il acquiesça en lui expliquant comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant têtu :

-Severus est extrêmement compétent : il a lui-même touché à la médicomagie pendant longtemps et il est le seul en qui j'ai vraiment confiance. »

Hermione n'était pas convaincue. En réalité, elle supportait difficilement l'idée que le bébé passât entre les mains de ce traître. Hélas, le choix du guérisseur ne dépendait pas d'elle. Et puis, elle craignait par-dessus tout qu'en émettant une objection, Malefoy se fâchât et changeât d'avis. Vaincue, elle baissa la tête et lui demanda d'une voix suppliante :

« Pourrais-je au moins vous accompagner ? »

Mais l'homme hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et Hermione sentit ses épaules s'affaisser son visage se décomposa à vue d'œil. La raison à cette décision abrupte, était que Malefoy préférait que sa présence au château restât secrète. Il y en avait encore beaucoup qui lui voulaient du mal et qui n'hésiteraient à s'infiltrer dans l'enceinte pour l'enlever, en particulier Voldemort.

Gardant tout cela pour lui, il lui somma finalement d'une voix plus ferme :

« Allons, donne-moi Lisbeth. »

Il s'avança vers elle et tendit les bras. La mort dans l'âme, Hermione dut se résoudre à abandonner le bébé dans ses bras. Comme si elle devenait consciente de ce qui se passait, Lisbeth gigota et redoubla de vigueur dans ses plaintes. Insidieusement, Drago sentit poindre la migraine.

Avisant d'un seul regard qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes, il lui déclara qu'elle pouvait rester dans la chambre cette nuit et qu'il passerait plus tard pour lui donner des nouvelles de l'enfant. Mais comme il se tournait les talons et se dirigeait vers la porte, elle osa l'interpeler d'une voix timide :

« Attendez… vous la tenez mal.

En effet, le bébé criait de plus en plus fort.

-Pardon ? Fit-il l'air perdu.

Hermione ne se formalisa point de son étonnement. À la place, elle posa ses mains sur les bras de l'homme et le guida, repassant inconsciemment au tutoiement :

-La tête doit reposer comme ceci… et les jambes… comme cela. »

Maladroitement, Malefoy la laissa replacer ses bras correctement.

Une boucle de ses cheveux longs glissa soudain de l'épaule de la jeune femme et retomba innocemment sur leurs mains comme un ruban de soie. Troublés tous les deux, ils échangèrent un regard au même moment. Et dans les yeux de la jeune femme, Drago fut frappé qu'au lieu de la sécheresse et de la froideur habituelle, il y lut au contraire la supplication et le déchirement.

Mais tout d'un coup, un nouveau couinement rompit le charme. Malefoy en éprouva de l'irritation. Bien qu'il eût acquis le geste, la petite pleurnichait toujours faiblement, alors il demanda d'une voix exaspérée :

« Mais pourquoi braille-t-elle ainsi ? Je la tiens mieux, non ?

Hermione se demandait effectivement ce qui clochait. Machinalement, son regard se posa sur son visage miniature, et elle se frappa mentalement le front. Comment avait-elle pu oublier le calvaire qu'avait enduré Lisbeth le matin-même ? D'une voix modérée, elle lui expliqua :

-Oui, bien sûr vous la tenez bien. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème.

-Quoi donc alors ? S'impatienta-t-il.

-Le problème, c'est que Lisbeth a été brûlée sévèrement à plusieurs endroits de son corps. Je l'ai passée sous l'eau froide pendant un quart d'heure pour stopper la chaleur, mais je ne peux rien contre les cloques. Et le problèmeMalefoy, c'est que les cloques, ça fait _atrocement_ mal ! C'est pour cela qu'elle « braille » comme tu dis, c'est parce qu'elle _souffre_. »

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait légèrement, si légèrement qu'elle n'en avait sans doute pas conscience. Drago fut stupéfait de découvrir tant de faiblesses d'un coup chez cette femme qui, dix minutes plus tôt, le rebutait autant par son infériorité en tant que Sang-de-Bourbe, que par sa supériorité en tant que battante.

Gênée par son regard inquisiteur, elle se détacha de lui et recula au centre de la pièce, fuyant les yeux trop perçants de l'homme face à elle.

D'une voix indéchiffrable, il lui annonça :

« Je reviendrai plus tard. Attends-moi ici. »

Épuisée, Hermione hocha la tête, et Drago sortit de la pièce. Dans quelques heures, le mystère serait enfin levé et on saurait ce qu'avait vraiment subi Lisbeth entre les mains de son ravisseur.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« … de nombreuses contusions sans gravité, quelques ecchymoses par-ci par-là, et des brulures au premier et au second degré… ah ! J'oubliais les chocs émotionnels et des traumatismes dus aux multiples agressions dont elle semble avoir été victime. »

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Severus Rogue faisait son sinistre petit récapitulatif, tout en soignant l'enfant réticent. En l'apparence impassible, Drago avait senti son malaise croître au fur et à mesure que le maître des potions débitait la listes des tourments dont avait souffert Lisbeth, et ce, avec le même ton badin qu'il aurait employé pour énoncer la liste d'ingrédients pour une quelconque potion.

Ils étaient installés dans le bureau de Malefoy, ce dernier y ayant tenu surtout pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. En dépit de la rudesse de ses propos, le plus âgé manipulait Lisbeth avec beaucoup de précaution. Par bonheur, celle-ci n'avait rien de cassé comme Rogue l'avait fait remarquer ironiquement, celui qui avait ça était soit un très mauvais farceur, soit un très mauvais meurtrier.

Une fois ses soins terminés, il convint tout de même du bout des lèvres :

« Je reconnais cependant que c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore vivante à l'heure qu'il est, le dernier attentat perpétré contre elle aurait bien pu aboutir.

Ébranlé, Malefoy lui demanda d'un ton sourd :

-Vous pensez vraiment… qu'elle aurait pu mourir… même en l'ayant sortie de l'eau ?

-Ça dépend, nuança-t-il prudemment. Est-ce qu'elle respirait encore quand tu l'as sauvée ?

Ces mots le percutèrent étrangement. Par réflexe, il mentit :

-Oui. Mais… si ça n'avait pas été le cas : si elle ne respirait pas…

-Si elle ne respirait pas, il aurait fallu répéter en boucle quinze massages cardiaques, ponctués de deux bouche-à-bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle respire à nouveau ou bien jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. »

Au terme « bouche-à-bouche », Drago pensa aussitôt à Granger, et d'un seul coup il comprit enfin la signification de son agitation auprès du bébé lorsqu'il était parti la rejoindre : bien sûr, elle _savait_ _déjà_ tout cela ! Lorsqu'il l'avait vue sans comprendre embrasser sa fille sur la bouche, elle était en fait en train de la réanimer. Petit à petit, l'homme se mit à suer à grosses gouttes en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.  
>Elle, une simple née-moldue, avait sauvé sa fille par une technique que lui-même ne connaissait pas. Aussitôt après, Malefoy se sentit désagréablement stupide et gourd.<p>

D'un ton impeccablement maîtrisé, il questionna :

« Et si je n'avais pas su faire le bouche-à-bouche, que se serait-il passé ?

Rogue parut réfléchir à sa réponse, puis finalement, déclara sobrement :

-Alors… pour un bébé, je ne sais pas mais pour un adulte, disons… de constitution normale… s'il est privé d'oxygènependant plus de cinq minutes… on peut plus rien faire pour lui… Et cinq minutes Drago, ça va _très_ vite. »

Livide, celui-ci hocha la tête. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le temps des désillusions n'était pas terminé. Passant du coq à l'âne, Rogue dit soudain, l'air songeur :

-C'est comme pour les brûlures. Nous avons eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas trop grave. Avec une pommade spéciale de ma composition, la petite n'en ressentira plus rien dans quelques jours. Mais si cela avait été des brûlures au troisième degré, il aurait fallu l'hospitaliser impérativement.

Par pure curiosité, Malefoy demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement que ces degrés, j'en ai souvent parlé mais je n'ai jamais su à quoi cela correspondait exactement.

-Oh ! C'est simple : lors d'une brûlure au premier degré, la peau est seulement rougie et se reconstitue toute seule en moins d'une semaine. Au second degré, des cloques apparaissent – telles que vous les avez vu sur le corps du bébé – et sont extrêmement douloureuses. Au troisième degré, la douleur disparaît et pour cause : à partir d'une certaine profondeur, c'est le réseau nerveux qui finit par calciner.

Ces derniers mots glacèrent Drago de l'intérieur. Cependant il n'avait pas fini de se sentir mal. Les paroles de sa mudain lui revinrent brusquement en tête et il interrogea son ancien professeur presque fiévreusement, l'esprit en proie à un doute crucial :

-Mais dîtes-moi encore, est-ce qu'il y a moyen d'éviter d'aussi graves brûlures ? Je veux dire lorsque qu'il n'y a pas de médicomages aux alentours ?

-Oui, bien sûr, assura l'homme d'un ton docte. Si jamais tu te brûles un jour la paume de la main, tu dois la passer immédiatement sous un jet d'eau froide pendant quinze minutes pour stopper la propagation de la chaleur à travers la peau. Cela peut permettre parfois d'éviter le pire. »

Sans un mot, Malefoy hocha la tête, maintenant il avait la réponse à sa question, et donc une autre venait de se poser : comment allait-il aborder Granger la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait ?

Devant lui, Severus Rogue l'observait de son air sagace mais n'émit aucun commentaire, connaissant la capacité du jeune homme à exprimer ses émotions – à peu près équivalente à celle d'un dragon enrhumé. Mais à ce moment, il se souvint d'une remarque qu'il voulait faire à son ancien élève. D'une voix posée, il demanda :

« Encore une chose, j'ai vu qu'il y a plein de cicatrices de coupures sur elle, même au visage, mais également des échardes sous la peau. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé d'autre ?

Ces paroles firent l'effet d'une nouvelle décharge électrique sur le jeune père. D'une voix sans timbre, il répondit :

-Une de mes mudains l'a retrouvée hier matin dans un buisson de ronces.

-Dans un buisson de ronces ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

-Oui, certifia-t-il sûr de lui. Le bébé était emprisonné_ dans_ le buisson.

-Mais comment cela a-t-il pu arrivé ? Fit Rogue interloqué.

-Apparemment, quelqu'un l'aurait jetée du premier étage et « heureusement », si je puis dire ainsi, un roncier était là pour amortir sa chute, mais aussi pour la griffer au passage.

-Impossible, contra Rogue. C'est impossible parce vu la hauteur entre chaque étage, même si on n'avait jeté Lisbeth que du premier, elle serait _morte,_ surtout avec des ronces. Cela n'aurait pu en aucun cas amortir sa chute, mais au contraire l'aggraver en lui labourant le corps entier. À l'heure qu'il est, en supposant qu'elle ait survécu, elle n'aurait même plus de visage.

-Écoutez, au fond, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement, je n'étais pas là au moment de des faites. Mais il s'est forcément passé _quelque chose_ : ces échardes ne sont pas arrivées là parhasard.

-Bien sûr, admit le plus vieux. Je ne remets pas en cause les dire de ta mudain, j'affirme simplement que Lisbeth n'a pas eu être balancée dans ce buisson, même depuis le premier étage, si ç'avait été le cas, elle serait dans un pire état. »

Malefoy hocha la tête mais ne souhaita pas approfondir pour ce sujet. Ils échangèrent ainsi quelques répliques toutes la nuit pendant que le maître des potions tâchait de soigner toutes les plaies du bébé. Pas une seule fois Drago ne parla de Hermione, ignorant que son ancien directeur était déjà au courant de sa présence au manoir.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le même jour au Sud de la France, une autre sorcière avait entendu parler de Vernon Dudley. Exilée de son pays depuis presque un an, la jeune femme n'aspirait qu'à retourner à sa terre natale et retrouver ceux qu'elle aimait. C'est pourquoi elle avait pris la décision ce soir d'emballer ses maigres effets et de tout plaquer pour monter à Paris. Là-bas elle se joindrait à la résistance et combattrait contre les monstres qui lui avaient volé sa vie.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Las, au même moment, Voldemort aussi s'intéressait de plus en plus à l'étoile montante de France. Ses quelques espions disséminés un peu partout en Europe lui envoyaient des informations régulièrement. Récemment, il entendait de plus en plus parler d'un réseau de résistance qui s'organisait dans les pays d'Outre-Manche.

Des soldats venus des quatre coins du monde, allaient et venaient pour apprendre à combattre contre les sorciers. Mais plus remarquable encore, d'autres sorciers, aguerris pour certains, avaient grossi rangs pour aider les militaires moldus. C'était la première fois dans l'Histoire qu'une telle alliance se formait.

Mais Voldemort préférait en rire. Une alliance entre les moldus et les sorciers ? Oui-dà. « À quand l'explosion ? » se demandait-il parfois avec ironie.

Enfermé dans un monde que personne ne pouvait comprendre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait concevoir une union qu'il qualifiait de « contre-nature » entre moldus, Sangs-de-Bourbe et traîtres à à leur race. Il était persuadé qu'à long terme, toute cette racaille finirait par s'autodétruire : les microbes incompatibles se dévoreraient entre eux. C'était une loi quasi biologique, selon lui.

Avec une telle mentalité, il lui était donc impossible de comprendre que c'était justement l'action et le courage de ces sorciers qui pouvait permettre dans un futur proche, de réparer ses erreurs à lui.

« Pardonnez-moi maître, bourdonna soudain une voix timide devant lui.

Sortant de sa rêverie macabre, Voldemort revint à l'instant présent et aborda un air satisfait en voyant le sous-fifre s'incliner devant lui, puis entamer à toute allure :

-J'ai pu obtenir des renseignements sur le « tuyau » que vous m'avez dit : il est vivant et se trouve en France en ce moment.

-Bien, très bien, approuva Voldemort. Donne-moi le papier à lettre et va me chercher un hibou rapide, fiable et discret.

-Tout suite, s'inclina le serviteur avant de tourner les talons.

Et tandis qu'il filait pour remplir sa tâche, Voldemort marmonna dans sa barbe :

-Voyons si nous pouvons en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux Vernon Dudley. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Réfugiés dans un coin de couloir, oubliés de tout le monde, Naomi et Simon méditaient ensemble pour tenter de percevoir ce qu'on leur cachait.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils réfléchissaient à voix haute, et Naomi commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesses, bien qu'elle le niât formellement lorsque Simon osait le lui faire remarquer. Durant leur palabre, elle avait vaguement évoqué l'agression dont elle avait été l'objet, mais avait refusé de s'étendre là-dessus, malgré les question pressantes du garçonnet à ce sujet. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète excessivement.

Au bout d'un long moment de conciliabules, la fillette résuma :

« Reprenons : d'après ce qu'on a dit, les suspects principaux sont : tatie Danielle, Jafar et Palpatine. »

En effet, pour désigner les accusés sans risquer de se faire prendre, les deux enfants s'étaient amusés à inventer un code : tatie Danielle, c'était Deborah Jafar, c'était Drago et Palpatine, c'était Voldemort qu'ils avaient entr'aperçu une fois lorsque celui-ci s'était introduit en douce dans le manoir pendant l'absence du couple Malefoy.

Toutefois Simon objecta :

-C'est ça. À mon avis, on peut retirer Palpatine, vu qu'il ne se trouvait pas là aujourd'hui. Et il n'aurait pas pu se faufiler en douce dans le manoir, on l'aurait surpris un moment ou un autre.

-Peut-être qu'il a simplement commandé à Tatie Danielle d'exécuter le travail pour lui, suggéra Naomi.

-Honnêtement, je ne vois pourquoi. Après tout, il se fiche pas mal de Lis… euh, de la poupée. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu la tuer ?

Trop affaiblie pour argumenter, Naomi rendit les armes :

-Oui, c'est vrai après tout. Tu as raison. Il n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à la supprimer.

-Restent donc Jafar et Tatie Danielle.

-Personnellement, je pencherais plus pour Tatie Danielle que Jafar.

-Pareil, approuva son interlocuteur. Des attaques sournoises en brulant le bébé, puis en le jetant dans le lac, c'est plus dans le style de Tatie Danielle. »

Naomi hocha la tête, heureuse au moins qu'ils fussent d'accord sur ce point. Il y eut un léger temps de silence puis, sans prévenir, la petite fille se rapprocha de son ami et posa sa tête sur son épaule droite en fermant les yeux. Comme elle paraissait vraiment exténuée, le garçon se tut et lui encercla la taille de son bras droit pour la rapprocher de lui. Mais au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'elle ne paraissait pas motivée pour bouger la première, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Naomi… Naomi ?

-Mmh ? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Tu ne dors pas au moins ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Perdue dans ses songes, la fillette ne répondit pas. Simon la secoua gentiment :

-On devrait retourner dans notre dortoir, on y serait mieux. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Pas de réponse. Voulant l'écarter de lui à regret, Simon faillit basculer tout d'un coup sous l'effet du poids mort qui retomba dans ses bras : avant qu'il pût l'empêcher, le corps de Naomi s'affaissa doucement sur le côté, les yeux clos et le visage d'une blancheur de craie. Effondrée à-demi sur le sol, elle avait perdu conscience.

Saisi d'un terrible pressentiment, Simon la tourna sur le flanc et souleva la masse de cheveux noirs, anormalement poisseuse, qui recouvrait sa nuque. Il poussa alors une exclamation horrifiée en voyant la boursouflure hideuse et violacée qui recouvrait sa nuque. Du sang avait séché à la base de ses cheveux et l'arrière de son cou avait au moins triplé de volume.

Affolé, Simon se leva, tourna la tête de tous les côtés, puis fonça directement vers la salle des lessives.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Padma terminait de pendre du linge blanc quand une voix fluette transpirant la panique, l'appela :

« Padma ! Padma où es-tu ? »

C'était Simon. Éberluée, elle s'interrompit dans son travail et répondit d'une voix incertaine :

-Oui ? Je suis là !

Il y eut un bruit de cavalcade, puis Simon apparut bientôt dans les escaliers. Repérant la jeune fille au fond de la salle, il courut vers elle en faisant attention aux draps qui séchaient, puis bredouilla l'air essoufflé :

-Ah… Padma… tu es là… Tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît ? Naomi s'est évanouie et elle est blessée… à la tête.

Sans hésiter, la jeune femme abandonna là son travail et vola au secours du garçon. Bien que Deborah affirmât le contraire quotidiennement, la vie de ces enfants passaient avant le linge.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne saisis pas bien où vous voulez en venir, Mr Dudley, intervint Mme Maxime.

-C'est simple, jeta ce dernier avec enthousiasme. Les sorciers qui ont combattu en Angleterre contre Voldemort, n'ont pas tous fui après la bataille. Certains sont restés pour résister sur place ou pour aider les moldus à fuir. Demain avec ces feux d'artifice, nous leur feront comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas seuls.

-Mais comment comptez-vous faire allumer ces feux d'artifices ? Questionna-t-elle avec scepticisme.

-J'ai un tuyau en Angleterre que j'ai contacté il y trois jours, il sait ce qu'il doit faire, assura-t-il avec un sourire canaille. Et puis d'ailleurs puisque nous en sommes aux tuyaux, croyez-vous que cette résistante dont vous m'avez parlé va réellement venir ?

-Sûrement, émit-elle avec quelque réserve.

-Je suppose que vous ne vous rappelez toujours pas qui elle est, tenta-t-il sans grand espoir.

-Non, vraiment je suis désolée, mais il m'est impossible de me rappeler son nom, déplora-t-elle. C'était une jeune fille plutôt effacée et je ne lui ai quasiment jamais parlé. Elle était assez quelconque, c'est à peine si je me souviens encore de son visage.

-Bah, ce n'est pas bien grave. On verra bien si elle arrive un jour. Dans le pire des cas, nous nous passerons d'elle, voilà tout, déclara-t-il avec optimisme.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Voilà, déclara doucement Padma à Simon. J'ai posé les cataplasmes, donne-moi le rouleau pour les bandages, s'il-te-plaît. »

Docilement, le jeune garçon attrapa le sparadrap dans une armoire et le tendit à la jeune fille qui en découpa promptement un bout qu'elle enroula délicatement autour du cou de Naomi. « Ah ! Si seulement on avait une minerve pour le cou, soupira-t-elle intérieurement. Ce serait tellement plus pratique. » Mais comme le disait si bien le proverbe : à la guerre, comme à la guerre. D'un ton las, elle informa Simon :

« Demain, tu seras chargé de la surveiller. Repos absolu pendant une journée, et interdiction de se lever. Je ne veux pas la voir hors de son lit, sauf si c'est pour aller aux toilettes. Compris ?

-Compris », acquiesça-t-il intérieurement ravi de cette mission.

Au moins Naomi serait forcée de se tenir tranquille et ne risquerait pas de s'affaiblir. Certes, il ne se réjouissait pas de l'agression de son amie, mais il était content de gagner une journée pour la passer exclusivement avec elle.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au petit matin, dans ce qui avait été autrefois le bureau du premier ministre, après que Voldemort eût envoyé la lettre à son espion secret en France, il entendit frapper à coups sourds contre la porte de son bureau princier. D'une voix légèrement ennuyée, il grogna à l'intention du nouveau venu :

« Entrez. »

Ce fut Severus qui entra. Ayant fini de soigner Lisbeth peu avant l'aube, il était retourné chez lui en espérant naïvement pouvoir se reposer quelques heures, voire toute la matinée pour rattraper sa nuit blanche. Mais une missive de Voldemort le réclamant toute affaire cessante, avait réduit à néant ce beau projet. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait là à six heures du matin devant un Seigneur des Ténèbres un peu ronchon, alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose : son oreiller.

Arrivé dans le bureau, il se prosterna brièvement mais n'eut pas le temps de saluer son maître que celui-ci entama aussitôt :

« Ah ! C'est toi Severus. Parfait ! Justement, je voulais te voir. J'ai appris par la femme de ce cher Drago que tu t'étais rendu chez les Malefoy aujourd'hui.

Sans chercher à se dissimuler, Rogue opina :

-Oui, c'est exact maître.

-Je me moque de savoir sous quel prétexte tu t'es rendu là-bas. Dis-moi plutôt comment se porte notre amie.

En dépit de son grand état de fatigue, Rogue eut l'esprit de choisir ses mots avec la plus grande prudence. :

-Elle va… au plus mal maître. Comme vous l'escomptiez, elle ne supporte pas bien du tout le traitement que lui font subir les époux Malefoy. Je crois même que si cela continue, elle risque de retomber malade.

Révéler à Voldemort qu'en réalité il n'avait pas vu une seule fois Hermione Granger durant toute sa visite au manoir, était au-dessus de ses forces : il ne savait pas si le Lord aurait bien accueilli cette nouvelle. À l'écoute de ces fausses informations, ce dernier se pourlécha :

-Excellent, laissons encore passer quelques mois, elle sera bientôt mûre. Et peut-être même plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu en mars dernier.

-Sûrement maître, approuva sagement le serviteur.

-Et bien, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, tu peux t'en aller. Je te redirai pour inspecter l'état de la Sang-de-Bourbe, ce sera dans un mois ou deux. »

Severus hocha la tête et, après une dernière courbette, sortit dans la pièce et pris la direction du réseau de cheminette pour rentrer chez lui. D'abord, il irait dormir comme il se l'était promis, ensuite il se mettrait au travail qui l'attendait.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quelques heures après le départ de Severus, Drago se présenta à la porte de sa chambre, rétamé aussi bien physiquement que moralement. C'était sans doute la nuit la plus éprouvante qu'il eût jamais vécu. Une chose était sûr, c'est qu'à la fin, il décréta en lui-même : « Plus jamais ça ! »

Ayant hésité à retrouver sa mudain qui devait être en train de dormir, il s'était dit qu'avec tout le stress de la veille, elle avait dû se réveiller tôt.

Et effectivement, quand il entra dans la chambre, il l'aperçut, assise sur le lit, l'air tendu.

Mais dès qu'elle le vit, vêtu d'un long manteau et paraissant dissimuler quelque chose en-dessous, elle s'anima, se leva, trébucha et s'avança tout doucement vers lui. Jamais elle n'avait semblé aussi fragile qu'à cette minute où tout semblait suspendu

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, ne sachant visiblement comment l'aborder. Sans doute leur « accrochage » de la veille y était pour quelque chose. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à être gênée : devant elle, Malefoy était presque aussi mal-à-l'aise, si ce n'était plus. Pour se donner une contenance, il se racla la gorge et demanda d'un ton neutre :

« Et bien Granger. Déjà levée ?

Elle ne sourit pas, et répliqua dans un souffle :

-Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je vous attendais. »

C'était vraisemblable. Malefoy remarqua les cernes noirs et les traits tirés de la jeune femme. Finalement, la nuit avait été dure pour tout le monde. Et, bizarrement, ce ne fut qu'au moment où il croisa le regard tourmenté de sa mudain qu'il prit pleinement conscience de l'ampleur des événements de la veille et des conséquences qu'ils impliquaient

Lisbeth avait failli mourir. Quelqu'un avait l'avait sauvagement agressée. Quelqu'un lui voulait du mal. Qui ? Qui avait osé ? Un inconnu clairement sans scrupules et qui à coup sûr, recommencerait sans hésiter.

Elle était donc en danger. Sa propre fille était en danger sous son propre toit.

C'était intolérable.

Mais ce qui l'était encore plus c'était d'imaginer que sans la présence de Hermione Granger, Lisbeth n'aurait probablement pas survécu à la vindicte de son tourmenteur. Fiévreusement, Drago songea en lui-même : « Elle a sauvé ma fille, mon seul enfant. Pourquoi après tout ? Ce n'est même pas le sien. » Mais inconsciemment, il savait que ce dernier fait ne changeait rien.

Malgré l'absence de tout lien de sang, cela faisait bien longtemps que Hermione était devenue la mère de Lisbeth.

Sans se douter de ce monologue silencieux, la jeune femme ravala sa peur et osa implorer celui qui avait tout pouvoir sur elle :

« Pardonnez-moi, mais… je vous en prie… dîtes-moi qu'elle va bien.

Alors, d'une voix étouffée, il répondit juste :

-Oui, elle va bien.

Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, puis s'enquit encore :

-Et… où est-elle maintenant ? Est-ce que je peux la voir ? »

Sans un mot, Malefoy écarta les pans de son manteau en tendant ses bras qui tenaient Lisbeth emmitouflée. Réprimant un sanglot, Hermione s'avança, ou plutôt tituba jusqu'à lui et, lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, il lui déposa délicatement son fardeau dans les bras en évitant soigneusement son regard.

La respiration saccadée par tout le stress vécu ces derniers jours, Hermione réussit néanmoins à rester maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle put noter d'ailleurs que le jeune homme semblait aussi tendu qu'elle-même. D'une voix étranglée, elle bégaya :

« Je… je vais retourner dans ma chambre… la coucher… elle être épuisée.

-Oui, répondit-il sans respirer.

Il regardait toujours ailleurs, sensiblement embarrassé par quelque chose. Abrégeant elle-même son tourment, elle le contourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

Cependant, au moment où elle posait la main sur la poignée, Malefoy l'appela soudain d'une voix blanche :

« Granger ! »

Cela la stoppa net. Sans chercher à dissimuler sa stupéfaction, elle se retourna et le considéra avec perplexité. Il la regardait enfin dans les yeux, et elle fut choquée de voir cet homme si froid et si maître de lui-même en toutes circonstances, aborder un regard étrange. Les émotions de ces dernières heures avait en fin de compte eu raison de son masque de pierre.

Comme il paissait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, elle comprit qu'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui, semblait-il, lui coûtait énormément.

Charitable, elle voulut l'aider en lui donnant l'élan :

« Oui ?

Il hésita encore, puis jeta un mot surprenant :

-Merci.

Hermione cacha admirablement bien ce qu'elle ressentait et à la place, le contempla sans comprendre. D'un ton à peine audible, elle balbutia :

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir sauvé ma fille, avoua-t-il enfin sans honte.

-Oh ! »

Alors, elle comprit soudain ce qu'elle voyait dans son regard. C'était si nouveau et si incroyable de sa part, qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu au premier abord : de la reconnaissance.

L'instant dura à peine une fraction de seconde, Malefoy détourna vivement les yeux. Augurant qu'il était temps pour elle de partir, Hermione tourna les tourna les talons et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Et derrière elle, Malefoy soupira, ne sachant s'il devait se féliciter ou se maudire de qu'il venait de faire. Dans tous les cas, le mal était fait, et aucun retour en arrière n'était envisageable.

« Bien Drago, se dit-il d'un ton désabusé. Si c'est là ton choix, les dés sont jetés. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Allons-y », s'enhardit la sorcière dans sa tête.

Ayant cheminé toute la nuit pour retrouver Vernon Dudley, elle attendait derrière la porte du bureau où il se trouvait. Pour parvenir jusque là, elle avait simplement révélé quelques informations-clés : elle était une sorcière anglaise, âgée de dix-huit ans et avait fait ses études à Poudlard. Elle avait même été jusqu'à ajouter qu'elle avait bien connu le Survivant à l'époque. Cela avait suffi au sorcier pour le décider à lui accorder un entretien particulier.

Prenant une inspiration, elle toqua trois fois, le cœur battant.

« Entrez, fit une voix masculine.

Elle obtempéra et pénétra dans le saint des saints. À l'intérieur, le sorcier se trouvait déjà là, seul et armé de sa baguette. La vérité était que la venue de cette prétendu « amie d'enfance » l'avait rempli de suspicion. Si c'était un piège, au moins pourrait-il le conjurer rapidement.

Mais, une fois les deux jeunes réunis dans la même pièce, lorsqu'ils se virent et se reconnurent, tous deux prirent la expression d'ahurissement comique.

« Harry ! » Ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier la fille.

Au comble de l'effarement, celui-ci demeura bouche bée…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« C'est parti ! » S'enjoignit le "tuyau" de Harry Potter.

Midi pile au centre de Londres. L'heure où il y avait le plus de monde en ville. Au pied du Big Ben miraculeusement intact, l'homme caché derrière des buissons pointa sur baguette sur la mèche qui ferait tout partir et l'agita pour faire jaillir quelques étincelles.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage.

De la fumée jaillit du bout incandescent tandis que la mèche se consuma à une vitesse presque effrayante, l'homme n'eut que le temps de se sauver et de plonger dans les ténèbres de la bouche l'ancien réseau métro qui ne circulait plus depuis longtemps.

BANG !

Un grand bruit d'explosion retentit près de la tour, suivie par les sifflements caractéristiques des feux d'artifices.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Or, au même moment, une sorcière emmenait sa fille pour sa promenade, lorsque tout à coup, l'enfant la tira brusquement par la main en désignant le ciel du doigt et en s'exclamant d'une voix toute excitée :

« Oooh maman ! Regarde dans le ciel ! »

Machinalement, la dame leva le nez en l'air… et poussa un cri horrifié.

Sur le fond claire et nuageux du ciel londonien, un message en lettre de feu s'inscrivit dans l'air :

_« La Résistance s'organise au-delà des mers. Ennemis de Dumbledore, prenez garde ! »_

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est déjà pas mal. Après, c'est vous qui jugez. ) Allez, bonne semaine à vous tous.


	9. L'automne: le temps des feuilles mortes

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : _Ayant cheminé toute la nuit pour retrouver Vernon Dudley, elle attendait derrière la porte du bureau où il se trouvait. Pour parvenir jusque là, elle avait simplement révélé quelques informations-clés : elle était une sorcière anglaise, âgée de dix-huit ans et avait fait ses études à Poudlard. Elle avait même été jusqu'à ajouter qu'elle avait bien connu le Survivant à l'époque. Cela avait suffi au sorcier pour le décider à lui accorder un entretien particulier._

_Prenant une inspiration, elle toqua trois fois, le cœur battant._

_« Entrez, fit une voix masculine._

_Elle obtempéra et pénétra dans le saint des saints. À l'intérieur, le sorcier se trouvait déjà là, seul et armé de sa baguette. La vérité était que la venue de cette prétendu « amie d'enfance » l'avait rempli de suspicion. Si c'était un piège, au moins pourrait-il le conjurer rapidement._

_Mais, une fois les deux jeunes réunis dans la même pièce, lorsqu'ils se virent et se reconnurent, tous deux prirent la expression d'ahurissement comique._

_« Harry ! » Ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier la fille._

_Au comble de l'effarement, celui-ci demeura bouche bée…_

**Parole de l'auteur:** désolée, j'ai accumulée un peu de retard dans la rédaction du prochain chapitre, c'est pourquoi je ne publie celui-là que maintenant. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés. Bon, je ne vous embête pas trop avec mon babillage habituel. Bonne lecture !

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quatre saisons

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Troisième partie : l'automne

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Le temps des feuilles mortes**

Dans le bureau de la caserne, Harry put enfin articuler d'une voix nouée par l'émotion :

« Luna ! »

Saisis d'une brusque impulsion, les deux jeunes gens tombèrent tombèrent les bras de l'autre.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le lendemain du feu d'artifice de Londres, toute l'Angleterre fut au courant de ce qui s'était passé, le message qui s'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre, était le sujet de toutes les conversations. Bizarrement, on signala bientôt de nombreuses disparitions de sorciers aux quatre coins du pays, et même de quelques moldus. En même temps, il y eut quelques actions menées, souvent en sourdine, contre le pouvoir en place par des actes de vandalisme, voire de destruction à des points stratégiques occupés par les sorciers.

Il allait sans dire que Voldemort n'était pas très content de la situation.

Au ministère, c'était donc l'effervescence. Des Mangemort avaient reçu l'ordre de dresser davantage de barrières anti-trasplannage dans tout le pays pour stopper l'hémorragie. Jamais le réseau de cheminette n'avait été aussi étroitement surveillé, et des alarmes tintaient régulièrement à chaque création d'un nouveau portoloin.

Une loi avait même été promulguée de toute urgence pour interdire la vente libre des balais. Quelques brutes servant à l'occasion de bras armé de la « justice », s'étaient empressées de faire appliquer la loi de gré ou de force dans les magasins, à grands coups de sorts d'incendie ou d'explosion.

Cependant, rien de tout cela ne pouvait suffire à apaiser la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La gigantesque salle de réunion était jonchée de corps de moins en moins vivants à mesure qu'on tendait vers le fond, là où s'était trouvé Voldemort au moment du cataclysme.

Celui-ci, à l'entente de ce qui s'était passé, s'était retrouvé dans un tel état de rage que sa magie avait littéralement explosée hors de son corps, envoyant tout valser sur son passage dans un rayon de soixante mètres. Après l'accalmie, l'étendue des dégâts était spectaculaire : outre la cinquantaine de dépouilles (qui pour certaines commençaient à redonner des signes de vie), il était impossible de savoir si l'on pataugeait dans son sang ou celui de son voisin. Les murs étaient défoncés, voire carrément brûlés à certains endroits comme s'ils avaient reçu un impact de météorite.

Mais pour l'heure, Drago Malefoy ne voulait pas s'attarder à ces détails. Déjà qu'il était suffisamment stressé par l'appel du Lord, inutile d'exciter bêtement sa panique en regardant autour de lui les preuves (trop) visibles du courroux de son maître.

Ledit maître se trouvait quelques pas plus loin, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Quand il vit son serviteur, il l'attaqua aussitôt :

« Enfin ! Drago… ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

Sans répondre, Malefoy s'inclina légèrement en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Merlin qu'il haïssait cela ! Et l'autre en face le savait fort bien : celui-ci jubilait de voir s'humilier devant lui cet homme dont l'arrogance n'avait d'égale que la beauté triomphante.

C'était bien parce que Lord Voldemort était puissant et avait des idées révolutionnaires au sujet des Sangs-de-Bourbes, que Drago l'avait suivi autrefois. Autrement, jamais il n'aurait supporté cet abaissement.

Et à présent, il avait un nouveau problème gérer : les doutes qui commençaient à fleurir dangereusement dans sa tête, concernant lesdites idées.

Lui laissant à peine le temps de se relever, Voldemort le questionna sans détour :

« Es-tu au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

-En effet, répondit-il posément.

-Bon, et bien je veux que tu retrouves ce (ou ces) fauteurs de trouble, que tu me les ramènes vivants, et bien entendu que tu agisses dans la plus grande discrétion.

-Très bien, consentit-il.

-Tu devras également identifier l'origine de ces feux d'artifices : par qui ils ont été fabriqués et qui les a achetés… Oh ! J'oubliais : tu as cinquante jours pour réussir. Passé ce délai, si je n'ai pas les coupables enchaînés à mes pieds, les conséquences risquent d'être fâcheuses. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui maître », répondit Drago impassible.

Mais Voldemort était trop sur les nerfs pour saisir l'ironie subtile qui transparaissait dans ses intonations. Car à la seconde suivante, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour laisser entrer cette fois-ci Severus Rogue, lequel paraissait aussi fatigué que Voldemort était énervé. Il salua vaguement Drago d'un signe de tête, puis forma une espèce de glissade en guise de révérence. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres coupa court à ce brouillon de salut en grognant :

« Ah, Severus ! J'ai autre travail pour toi : tu vas rameuter une poignée de Mangemorts et ensemble, vous allez écumer chaque centimètre carré de ce pays en faisant bien comprendre à la maudite vermine qui y grouille, ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à Lord Voldemort. »

Il en fut donc ainsi.

Le lendemain, Severus et les Mangemort commencèrent les premières opérations de répression à Londres, et qui semèrent très rapidement la terreur au sein du pays. De son côté, Malefoy commença sa fameuse enquête.

Cependant le mal était fait. L'Angleterre commençait à secouer la tutelle des sorciers.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles, pendant que Mme Maxime se chargeait de superviser l'entraînement des soldats, Harry discutait avec Luna pour savoir ce qu'était devenu l'Ordre du Phéni pendant son « absence » :

« Quand es-tu arrivé en France Luna ?

-Environ il y a un an, répondit-elle de sa sempiternelle voix rêveuse.

-Est-ce que tu sais s'il y a des membres encore vivants à ce jour ? La questionna-t-il.

-Oui, il y a Remus qui doit être encore en train de parcourir les montages d'Écosse à la recherche de meutes de loups-garous attachées à notre cause.

-Mais… et Tonks ? S'informa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue, répondit-elle en baissant la tête. Elle a probablement été enlevée par des Nosferatus qui rôdaient sur le champ de bataille après la défaite.

-Euh… sûrement, concéda-t-il prudemment.

N'ayant pas la moindre envie de débattre sur l'existence de créature plus ou moins imaginaires, Harry passa aussitôt à autre chose :

-Et sinon… personne d'autre ?

-Si ! Une petite bande s'est assemblée en Angleterre pour mener des actions contre la dictature en place.

-Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama-t-il avec excitation. Alors ils ont forcément reçu mon message d'une manière ou d'une autre !

-Oui, peut-être, émit-elle d'un ton désintéressé. Si les Lucioles Noires ne leur ont pas tourné la tête, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient au courant, d'ailleurs à ce propos je voulais te demander : pourquoi as-tu mis _ennemis_ _de_ _Dumbledore _? Pourquoi pas _ennemis de Potter_ ?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, pour avoua d'une voix vibrante d'émotion :

-C'est un hommage au professeur Dumbledore qui nous a toujours guidé, que ce soit durant notre scolarité, ou bien pendant les combats. Et puis, c'était aussi un clin d'œil à l'AD justement, même si ce n'était pas forcément évident au premier abord.

-C'est très noble de ta part Harry, affirma-t-elle d'un ton grave. En plus, c'est très malin, Voldemort ne peut deviner que c'est toi qui l'en a envoyé, sauf si évidemment les Camites Terfards lui ont rapporté la nouvelle, mais j'en doute fort.

-Et bien tant mieux, conclut-il rapidement. Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant de cette organisation ?

-J'en faisais partie, répondit-elle avec le même détachement que si elle avait commenté la météo du jour.

Harry la considéra alors d'un air interdit, puis déclara avec ébahissement :

-Et bien alors ! Que de nouvelles en si peu de temps ! Et qui d'autre fait partie du groupe ?

-Alors il y a Rémus évidemment, Fred et George, Denis Crivey, Ernie MacMilan, Susans Bones, euh… Cho Chang, Seamus Finigan, la grand-mère de Neville, égraina-t-elle lentement, et… tous les membres de l'AD qui sont encore en vie en fait, plus quelques uns de l'Ordre du Phénix que je ne connaissais pas.

-Et tu appelle cela une « petite bande » ? reprit-il d'un ton incrédule. C'est déjà formidable !

-Oui, admit-elle d'une voix douce. Mais ça, c'était à l'époque où j'en faisais encore partie. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas s'ils sont aussi nombreux.

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit, et brusquement, il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'étrange. D'un ton incertain, il lui demanda :

-Mais au fait, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Luna passa deux doigts pour se frotter entre les deux yeux, et répondit avec une indifférence presque malsaine :

-Un jour, une de nos expéditions a mal tourné et j'ai été capturée.

-Merlin ! Souffla-t-il horrifié.

-Oh ! Ne t'inquiète, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir presque aussitôt. Les Mangemort qui nous poursuivaient n'étaient pas très futés, vu qu'ils avaient la tête infestées de Stuperons, le rassura-t-elle avec un rire de gorge. Mais le problème, c'est que l'un d'eux m'a reconnu, et il a donné mon signalement aux autorité. Ma tête… a été mise à prix, je ne pouvais plus revenir auprès du groupe sans les mettre en danger, alors j'ai dû m'enfuir.

Elle songeait, abattue, à ce jour maudit où elle avait été capturée, puis à celui où elle était arrivée en terre étrangère, littéralement chassée de son pays natal, le cœur gros de ne pas avoir pu embrasser une dernière fois ceux qu'elle aimait.

-Mince ! Fit-il d'un air désolé. Je suis désolé Luna, je ne savais pas. »

Et comme elle gardait les épaules basses, il la prit soudain par les bras et lui releva la tête. Surprise, elle le considéra d'un air sincèrement étonné, sans s'apercevoir que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Sans un mot, il la serra dans ses bras et elle, sans réfléchir, répondit à son étreinte et fourrant son visage contre son torse, le corps soulevé de sanglots convulsifs.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Le temps de l'innocence**

Septembre s'acheva et avec lui mourut définitivement les derniers rayons de l'été indien. Le mois d'Octobre, lui, se traîna dans la morosité et la grisaille d'un automne typiquement anglais : pluvieux et froid. Mais Hermione n'en avait cure. Son attention était accaparée par l'étrange comportement de Malefoy à son égard depuis la triple agression contre Lisbeth.

D'abord, il avait décrété que Hermione et Lisbeth devaient désormais dormir avec lui, dans sa chambre qu'il verrouillait chaque soir. Mettant cette lubie sur le compte de la tension des premiers jours, cela n'avait pas spécialement interpelé la jeune femme.

Les deux nuits qui suivirent « l'horrible journée de Lisbeth » – comme Hermione l'appelait – furent plutôt calmes. Le bébé abruti de potions de soins ne pouvait dormir que paisiblement. Mais à partir du troisième jour, les choses se gâtèrent. Lisbeth n'étant plus sous l'emprise bienfaisante des potions, elle recommença à dormir normalement.

Et donc à cauchemarder normalement…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_Un mois auparavant…_

_Drago dormait paisiblement. Il était bien : une présence à la fois familière et inconnue lui réchauffait agréablement le torse, les bras et les jambes. Un parfum léger et intime l'environnait comme une caresse. C'était une odeur de femme. Il ne savait plus comment il était arrivé là, mais une chose était sûre : quand même la marque lui transpercerait l'avant-bras, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de s'arracher à cette douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait._

_Comme pour lui démontrer le contraire, le hasard voulut qu'à cet instant précis, un drôle de cri perçant et prolongé comme celui d'un animal furieux, éclata brusquement non loin de lui._

_Avant qu'il ne pût comprendre quoi que ce fût, la chaleur s'échappa soudainement de ses bras, avant de s'évanouir pour de bon. Une voix cotonneuse bafouilla soudain à son oreille :_

_« C'est bon, je m'en occupe. »_

_L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, Drago crut être victime d'une vision lorsqu'il vit Hermione s'extirper du lit, avant de tituber d'un pas lourd vers le berceau dans lequel dormait Lisbeth.. Celle-ci, les poings agités dans tous les sens et le corps secoué de tremblements, hurlait à pleins poumons. Lorsqu'il regarda la pendule, il poussa un soupir de lassitude : trois heures du matin._

_La jeune fille s'agenouilla, attrapa le bébé et le berça patiemment jusqu'à ce que les cris s'éteignirent. Il fallut à peu près une demi-heure pour l'endormir, mais Hermione la garda encore un peu, elle n'était pas pressée de retourner au lit. Remarquant soudain que Malefoy s'était redressé en position assise sur le lit et la regardait d'une façon peu amène, elle bafouilla :_

_« Tu… euh, vous pouvez vous rendormir, elle s'est calmée._

_-Je sais, grommela-t-il. Et d'ailleurs à ce propos, à neuf mois, elle n'est pas censé faire ses nuits ?_

_-Si, affirma-t-elle avec fougue. Elle les faisait même déjà lorsque je suis arrivée ici. Mais là, je pense qu'elle a fait un cauchemar._

_-Un cauchemar ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton dubitatif._

_-Bien sûr, après les événements de ces deux jours, ce n'est pas très étonnant, déclara-t-elle avec un ricanement amer. Elle a dû revivre les violences qui lui ont été faites._

_-Mais de là à hurler, il y a quand même une marge, objecta Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils._

_-La peur est quelque chose qui ne se contrôle pas, surtout chez le bébé, expliqua-t-elle doucement. À huit mois, l'être humain ne peut pas se défendre ni s'enfuir, seulement appeler à l'aide. C'est pour cela aussi qu'elle a tendance à crier plus souvent._

_Malefoy hocha la tête, puis reprit avec nonchalance :_

_-Tu as l'intention de te recoucher tout de suite ou pas ?_

_Hermione hésita, puis hocha la tête :_

_-J'arrive. »_

_Elle reposa le nourrisson ensommeillé dans son petit lit, puis rejoignit Malefoy sous les draps. Ils se rendormirent progressivement._

_Cependant, quelques cycles de sommeil plus tard, ce fut une grande douleur au bras gauche qui réveilla Malefoy de nouveau. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait présagé, la sensation de brûlure sur sa marque le réveilla en moins d'une seconde. La première chose qu'il vit, c'était l'horloge qui indiquait six heures. « Bon, et bien au point où on en est, je peux renoncer à ma nuit ! », pesta-t-il intérieurement._

_Drago commença à se lever dans l'intention de filer sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller Granger. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte que le lit était vide !_

_Regardant autour de lui, il l'aperçut soudain avec un mélange de soulagement et de surprise, assise par terre contre le mur, les yeux clos, la tête penchée au-dessus de celle de Lisbeth, et ses bras enlaçant fermement le le bébé endormi. Malgré sa position inconfortable, les traits de la jeune femme étaient extraordinairement paisibles, tandis que la frimousse de l'enfant arborait une expression touchante de confiance et d'abandon._

_Le spectacle harmonieux de ces deux visages endormis fit oublier momentanément à Drago l'urgence de la situation._

_Oubliant la souffrance qui meurtrissait son bras, l'homme les observa un moment, pensif, puis sans faire de bruit, il s'avança vers les deux silhouettes tassées sur elles-même. Arrivé devant elles, il se pencha et prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au lit. Celle-ci broncha légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas, au grand soulagement de l'homme qui éviterait ainsi d'embarrassantes questions._

_Il enveloppa soigneusement sa mudain et sa fille sous les couvertures, avant de se préparer pour la réunion nocturne qui l'attendait._

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla tard. Une lumière laiteuse baignait la chambre, mais de soleil point : le ciel était couvert d'un voile nuageux gris perle qui annonçait la fin des orages. Dans ses bras, Lisbeth geignait : c'était elle qui l'avait tirée de ses rêves. Marmonnant tout bas, Hermione la gourmanda un peu :_

_« Encore ? Tu n'arrêtes jamais donc ? »_

_Fatiguée, la jeune femme se redressa sans lâcher le bébé, puis se rendit compte tout de suite après que quelque chose clochait._

_Que faisait-elle sur le lit alors qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir de s'y être recouchée ?_

_Cette nuit en effet, elle avait dû se lever une seconde fois vers quatre heures et demi. _

_Après le premier réveil, peut-être cette impression était due à la fatigue accumulée, mais Hermione avait senti une sorte de lien indescriptible se nouer entre le nourrisson et elle. Dans le lit de Malefoy, elle n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir : son sommeil était entrecoupé tous les quarts d'heure de brèves minutes de conscience où son esprit était étrangement en alerte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remît à somnoler._

_Et, au bout d'un temps infini, elle sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, que Lisbeth n'allait pas bien._

_Alors, comme une automate, elle s'était levée puis dirigée vers le berceau. Dedans, le bébé s'agitait légèrement en poussant quelques couinement étouffés, visiblement en proie à un nouveau cauchemar. Cette fois-là, elle ne s'était pas réveillée car Hermione était arrivée à temps pour la rassurer._

_Renonçant finalement sa nuit, elle s'était assise contre le mur et était restée là, en attendant simplement que le sommeil vînt la chercher._

_Et voilà qu'elle se réveillait à présent dans le lit de Malefoy, les draps avaient même été soigneusement rabattus sur elle. « Est-ce vraiment lui ? A-t-il vraiment fait cela pour moi ? » Se demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'émerveillement. Mais la seconde suivante, elle se secoua la tête. Au lieu perdre son temps à se poser des questions stériles, elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de nourrir Lisbeth qui avait faim._

_Ignorant sa légère fatigue, Hermione se leva et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que le panier dans lequel dormait Lisbeth habituellement, avait disparu. À la place, trônait un somptueux berceau, digne d'un poupon royal. Mais avant qu'elle n'eût seulement le temps de s'étonner, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit tout à coup devant un Malefoy l'air affairé._

_« Ah ! Tu es réveillée, dit-il comme si elle l'avait fait attendre. Bon, ça tombe bien, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire._

_-Euh… d'accord, répondit-elle d'un ton incertain._

_Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de l'aborder ainsi dès le maint au débotté._

_-D'abord, je vais m'absenter pour aujourd'hui et ne reviendrai pas avant au moins dix heures. Ne m'attend pas pour te coucher._

_Ce qui voulait dire à peu de chose près : « Sois prête pour m'accueillir quand j'arriverai. » Hermione saisit le subtil message et baissa la tête sombrement. Sans prêter à attention à la soudaine morosité de la jeune femme, Malefoy poursuivit :_

_-Et aussi, je me suis penché un peu sur les problèmes d'insomnies de Lisbeth et j'ai trouvé ce qui n'allait pas : si elle s'est réveillée cette nuit, ce n'est pas à cause d'un cauchemar, c'est à cause du panier qui lui servait de lit. Il était devenu trop petit pour elle, du coup elle dormait très mal. Alors j'ai demandé aux elfes d'installer un berceau plus convenable dans la chambre. Comme ça, elle ne nous dérangera plus. »_

_Trop surprise par ce geste qu'il avait eu pour sa fille, Hermione négligea d'écouter le reste et le regarda les yeux ronds. Voilà donc l'explication de son comportement un peu cavalier. Assurément une telle initiative devait le rendre nerveux, il n'en avait pas l'habitude._

_Elle fut tout d'un coup émue par son air gêné et les déclarations maladroites qu'il avançait pour se justifier de son attention envers sa fille._

_Mal-à-l'aise sous ce regard attendri et trop sagace pour son bien, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en bougonnant des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, à propos de « bonnes femmes sensibles et émotives ». Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, en espérant que cela ne le vexât point trop._

_En elle-même, elle ne sut si elle devait se sentir heureuse ou indécise. Après tous ces mois d'éloignement, y avait-il finalement une chance de renouer le lien brisé entre le père et la fille ?_

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Et effectivement, comme il l'avait prévu avec justesse, Lisbeth ne se réveilla point à la nuit suivante au grand contentement des deux protagonistes qui purent dormir à satiété. Mais contrairement à ce que Hermione avait cru, Malefoy ne la toucha pas ce soir-là.  
>En fait, il ne la touchait plus depuis le sauvetage du bébé, un autre mystère qu'Hermione ne s'expliquait pas. C'était la deuxième fois que cela lui prenait, et elle se disait parfois qu'il devait être un peu schizophrène sur les bords.<p>

Elle se demandait également non sans une pointe de dépit, si elle ne l'avait pas dégoûté encore une fois, pour une nouvelle raison extravagante dont il avait le secret.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que si Drago avait décidé de s'éloigner d'elle de nouveau, ce n'était pas du tout pour les mêmes raisons que la première fois.

Les choses stagnèrent ainsi jusqu'à une certaine après-midi de début octobre, un petit goûter entre amis organisé au manoir, dérapa, toujours à propos de Lisbeth…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_Environ trois semaines plus tôt…_

_Pour l'anniversaire de Deborah, celle-ci avait voulu quelque chose d'original : elle avait organisé un goûter avec ses amies : il y avait Bellatrix Lestrange, Abigaël Nott, et toute la crème de la bonne société : des femmes de Mangemorts plus ou moins haut gradés. _

_Bien entendu, son époux Drago était de la partie bien que tous deux eussent préféré se retrouver à mille kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Seulement compte tenue de l'ignorance où était le monde quant à leur relation complexe, son absence eût été incompréhensible._

_Voilà pourquoi l'homme se retrouvait dans le petit salon ce jour-là, seul homme entouré de toutes ces femelles venimeuses et d'écœurantes odeurs de thé, devant supporter les conversations caquetantes de toute cette volaille qui faisait l'opinion, qui disaient :_

_« C'est incroyable comme les mudains deviennent de plus en plus insolents et paresseux._

_-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, très chère, à croire qu'il faudra bientôt leur montrer comment obéir._

_-C'est exactement le problème de notre pauvre époque : il faut qu'on fasse_ _tout_ _soi-même, c'est fatiguant à la fin._

_-Et encore, ne nous plaignons pas, j'ai entendu dire par mon mari qui lui-même l'a appris de la bouche-même de la cousine d''un aspirant Mangemort ayant ouï de son formateur qui lui-même fait partie des intimes de Vous-savez-qui, la rumeur selon laquelle en France les moldus prépareraient le début du commencement d'un embryon d'une idée de révolte contre les sorciers._

_-Non !_

_-Impossible._

_-Eux ? Ces animaux-là ?_

_-Nous ne parlons pas des mêmes moldus._

_-Je le sais mes très chères amies, mais cela est absolument indubitable. Mes sources sont infaillibles, et elles sont formelles._

_-C'est inquiétant !_

_-Oui, je suis bien d'accord._

_-Nous vivons vraiment des temps décadents._

_-Si les moldus commencent à se rebeller, où va le monde ?_

_-OUUINNNNNNNNNN ! »_

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, Malefoy fut particulièrement ravi d'entendre le bébé. Il éprouvait même un certain plaisir mesquin à écouter la voix de sa fille interrompre avec autorité et énergie les caquètements de ces commères, frustrées de ne pas avoir pu terminer leur diatribe suintant de fiel. Soudain, le petit groupe aperçut au loin Padma Patil traverser le hall avec le marmot braillant dans ses bras, puis sortit dans le jardin._

_Les conversations reprirent peut à peu, malheureusement du fait que le bébé pleurait toujours, on était obligé de parler plus fort pour s'entendre, et les paroles étaient souvent couvertes par les cris._

_« Comment ? Les mudains… «baffent» plus qu'avant ?_

_-Non, ils __bâfrent_ _plus qu'avant._

_Un peu plus loin…_

_-Quel mot avez-vous dit mon amie ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris._

_Et encore plus loin …_

_-Euh, et sinon vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes chez Gaichiffon ?_

_-Chez « typh… » Ah ! Chez Gaichiffon ! Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr : u-une nouvelle robe._

_Après un tour de la pièce…_

_-Ah ! Ils «gaffent» plus qu'avant !_

_-Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai… enfin peu importe ! »_

_Au bout de dix minutes, Deborah n'y tint plus. Se redressant aussi dignement que possible, elle sortit de la pièce à pas vifs, sous les regards médusés des invitées, et celui moqueur de Drago. Dans la pièce, le silence était retombé. On entendit bientôt une forte querelle résonner sur les murs du hall : Deborah avait entraîné Padma à sa suite et toutes deux se disputaient violemment au sujet de Lisbeth, laquelle hurlait encore plus fort que les deux harpies. _

_Peu confiant dans la suite, Drago se leva à son tour et déclara à l'assemblée avide qui se délectait du spectacle :_

_« Mesdames, ne vous dérangez point, je vais m'enquérir de ce qu'il se passe._

_Et sans attendre de réponse, il sortit. Juste à temps, constata-t-il en voyant Deborah tenter d'arracher le bébé des bras de Padma._

_-Je te montrer comment la faire taire, moi ! Rugit-elle._

_-N'en faîtes rien ! Intervint soudain l'homme d'une voix glaciale._

_Le temps se suspendit. On aurait pu entendre une plume voler. Chacun retint son geste, son souffle, puis, lentement, Deborah se tourna vers son mari et le considérant comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. D'une voix métallique, elle martela :_

_-Qu'avez-vous dit ?_

_-J'ai dit : n'en faîtes rien ! Répéta-t-il sur le même ton. Et j'ajoute : ne la touchez pas. Je vous interdis de poser ne serait-ce que vos yeux de rats sur elle. Est-ce clair ?_

_Sous le choc, elle écarquilla les yeux. De son côté, Padma n'était pas en reste : bouche bée, elle regardait le match se jouer, sans oser intervenir, ni même respirer trop fort. L'épouse Malefoy dit alors d'un ton haché :_

_-Je ne comprends pas. Non. __Je ne comprends pas._

_-Ça ne fait rien._ _Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, mais de m'obéir, et sans discuter, gronda-t-il à son intention._

_La voix de lady Malefoy grimpa au fausset._

_-Mais depuis __quand_ _la défendez-vous ? S'insurgea-t-elle. Depuis quand défendez-vous cette… cette… bâtarde de mudain ?_

_Drago ne répondit pas, mais lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle lui renvoya sans sourciller. Ils en étaient à se fusiller du regard, lorsqu'une voix timide osa les interrompre :_

_-C'est vrai Mr Malefoy, elle a raison : depuis quand défendez-vous l'engeance de mudain ? »_

_En voyant sa fidèle amie Abigaël Nott prendre part à la dispute, Deborah exulta et lui adressa un sourire soulagé et triomphateur, auquel cette dernière répondit par un léger clin d'œil. Abigaël Nott était en effet l''une des rares – pour ne pas dire la seule – personnes qui étaient dans la confidence sur l'identité de Lisbeth._

_Acculé au pied du mur, Drago n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de s'humilier et se retirer, car jamais il n'oserait assumer sa progéniture au grand jour. Et elle, Deborah, allait pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance sur ce poupard qu'elle haïssait tant. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à cueillir la victoire, l'échiquier se renversa brusquement lorsqu'il contre-attaqua d'un ton polaire :_

_« Depuis que l'engeance de mudain en question est aussi MA fille Abigaël Nott. »_

_Un coup de tonnerre n'eût sûrement pas causé un plus grand choc : toutes les femmes accourues derrière Abigaël sursautèrent presque en synchronisation. Deborah plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qui lui montait aux lèvres. Quant à Malefoy, il faisait bravement face à ces yeux qui le perçaient, le fouillaient et le jaugeaient sans pitié. En lui-même, il ne se faisait aucune illusion : inutile de compter sur la discrétion des femmes, surtout de celles-là. Il pourrait déjà s'estimer chanceux si la nouvelle n'aurait pas dépasser le comté le soir-même._

_Présentement, il ignorait s'il avait vraiment pris une bonne décision, mais il n'était plus temps de regretter. De toute manière, tôt ou tard, le scandale aurait éclaté, et il valait que cela vînt de sa bouche à lui plutôt que de celle d'un autre._

_Une des femmes demanda avec une curiosité morbide :_

_« Votre fille… à tous les deux ?_

_Et brusquement, il tint sa vengeance sur son épouse détestée._

_-Non, ricana-t-il. Ma fille naturelle, voyons. »_

_Il y eut soudain un bruit de chute et tous se retournèrent : c'était Deborah qui venait de s'évanouir._

_Estimant en avoir assez entendu, Hermione se retira de son poste d'écoute en haut des escaliers, l'esprit profondément troublé._

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_Plus tard, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, alors qu'ils se déshabillaient en silence, Hermione ne résista pas longtemps, et voulut dire à Malefoy ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :_

_-Mal-Maître ?_

_-Ne m'appelle plus ainsi. Appelle-moi plutôt Malefoy si tu veux, la corrigea-t-il sans la regarder. Cela fera quand même moins suranné._

_Hermione sourit à cette boutade. Décidément, il s'adoucissait de plus en plus._

_-Et bien Malefoy, je voulais vous dire… qu'aujourd'hui, je… _

_Elle passa au balbutiement, son petit discours qu'elle avait si bien préparé dans sa tête, avait pris la clé des champs pour sauver joyeusement de sa mémoire. Exaspérée envers elle-même, elle se borna à dire :_

_-Je vous ai trouvé admirable aujourd'hui… avec Lisbeth._

_L'homme se figea, puis se tourna vers elle en lui demandant d'une voix un brin sévère :_

_-Comment l'as-tu su ?_

_-Je vous ai entendu, murmura-t-elle. Mais ne vous fâchez pas, je n'ai pas commis d'imprudence, je ne me suis pas montrée, je suis restée en haut des escaliers, cependant… le son monte, et résonne beaucoup dans ce manoir. Même si je l'avais voulu, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu ignorer la dispute, conclut-elle avec un petit rire de gorge. Bref, je voulais juste que vous sachiez que c'était très noble ce que vous avez fait pour elle._

_Malefoy se détendit et hocha la tête à ses explications, puis répondit simplement :_

_-Merci Granger. »_

_Hermione se sentit étrange : c'était la deuxième fois qu'il la remerciait, et avec le sourire, s'il-vous-plaît. Légère et radieuse, elle se coucha. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espér… cru, cette nuit encore, il ne posa pas un doigt sur elle._

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

À la suite de cette aventure, tout le Royaume-Uni fut évidement au courant du scandale : Malefoy avait eu une enfant d'une de ses mudains, et l'avait reconnue haut et fort, devant sa femme et tous ses invités, le jour même de son anniversaire. Ce n'était pas tant la nouvelle qui était choquante, mais le fait qu'elle eût été annoncée si tard.

Curieusement, le lendemain du fiasco de son anniversaire, Deborah contracta la grippe saisonnière et son médicomage personnel, largement rémunéré par centaines de gallions, déclara à tous vents que Mrs Malefoy se trouvait au plus mal et qu'elle avait besoin de calme et de repos absolu, les visites étaient donc proscrites.

Sa soudaine et brutale « maladie » fit des gorges chaudes et on se demanda qui, de la honte ou de la maladie, était le plus susceptible de l'emporter sur Mrs Malefoy.

Bien loin de l'opprobre qui éclaboussait la famille, Hermione s'efforçaient d'en éloigner le cœur, c'est-à-dire Lisbeth, pour la soustraire aux nouvelles menaces qui la guettaient. L'annonce inattendue de cette filiation avait rameuté tous les curieux qui inventaient des prétextes plus farfelus les uns que les autres pour s'introduire au manoir et obtenir des indices sur la vie conjugale du ménage Malefoy.

Pour l'instant, les barrières de protection ancienne du domaine, ajoutées aux cataclysmes déclenchés par les crises de nerfs dévastatrices de l'épouse Malefoy, suffisaient à tenir en respect les fouineurs.

Naturellement, Padma et Hermione s'étaient organisées en conséquence pour protéger les enfants de Mrs Malefoy, le temps que le calme revînt après la tempête

Mais ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, encore que celui qui pour l'instant, encaissait toutes les foudres du dragon, c'était son époux lui-même. Hermione les avait surpris plus d'une fois la semaine suivante.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_Un matin, après qu'un jeune garçon se fût écorché le coude et dérapant sur le gravier à l'extérieur, Hermione l'avait emmené dans la salle-de-bains pour nettoyer la petite plaie, avant de la panser. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortirent de la pièce, et après quelques recommandations de prudence, Hermione le laissa filer dehors._

_Elle-même s'apprêtait à en faire autant pour voir si quelqu'un avait besoin de son aide, lorsque tout d'un coup, des cris furieux détonnèrent dans le couloir juste derrière elle. Blanchissant tout d'un coup en reconnaissant la voix de Deborah Malefoy, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se cacher derrière la porte de la salle d'eau en attendant que l'orage passât._

_Comme les personnes se rapprochait, elle identifia la seconde voix, masculine, qui affrontait la redoutable furie. Malefoy évidemment. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione put entendre Deborah cracher à son mari :_

_« Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'impudence de me dire une chose pareille ? Est-ce bien vous qui parler ainsi ? Je ne vous reconnais plus !_

_-Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix sardonique. Mais pour me reconnaître, il aurait peut-être fallu que vous me connaissiez déjà avant._

_En elle-même, Hermione soupira, blasée : « Et c'est reparti ! ». Cela ne faisait après tout que la dixième dispute de la semaine._

_-Ah ! Ça, pour vous connaître, je pense bien vous connaître. D'abord, vous laissez vivre l'aberration que vous a pondu votre première mudain. Ensuite vous refusez de coucher avec la femelle que je vous ai payée une fortune. Et maintenant, vous décidez tout bonnement de reconnaître la… la… la petite souillure que vous avez engendrée ! Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ?_

_À ces mots, Hermione sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque alors que la colère commençait à l'envahir elle aussi : pour qui se prenait donc cette ignoble bonne femme pour parler ainsi de Lisbeth ? _

_-Qu'il n'était que temps que je le fasse ! Riposta-t-il d'un froid. Je suis un Malefoy, et les Malefoy toujours se doivent d'assumer leurs actes. Que vous veuillez ou non, Lisbeth est ma fille. Personne n'y changera rien, même pas vous. Surtout pas vous._

_-Comment osez-vous ? Vitupéra-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse._

_-Et d'ailleurs à ce propos, ajouta-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. J'aimerais vous rappeler une chose, c'est que vous n'en êtes pas la mère. Par conséquent, vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle. Me fais-je bien comprendre ?_

_Comprenant parfaitement l'allusion voilée, Deborah rougit, pâlit, puis se défendit avec verve :_

_-Je ne vous pas de quoi vous parlez._

_-Alors c'est que vous êtes encore plus stupide que je ne l'imaginais, jaugea-t-il avec mépris. Enfin, passons. _

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire comment vous puissiez parler ainsi, souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête. C'est votre mudain n'est-ce pas, qui vous a fourré toutes ces idées grotesques en tête ?_

_-Certainement pas, répliqua-t-il d'un air hautain. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai besoin de personne pour réfléchir à ma place. Vous savez, je commence à m'interroger sur vos capacités cognitives : souffririez-vous de trous de mémoire ma chère ? Après tout, n'était-ce point ce que vous souhaitiez au départ ? L'interrompit-il d'un ton moqueur._

_-Assez ! Explosa-t-elle. Comment avez-vous pu ?… Déclarer de telles obscénités… oui parfaitement monsieur, des obscénités ! Et cela servi avec une légèreté… comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Merlin ! Comment pourrais-je jamais oublier une telle humiliation ? Bafouée devant mes propres amies ! La risée de toute la société anglaise, si ce n'est celle du monde entier ! Quel poison cette putain vous a-t-elle donc fait boire ?_

_-Ne l'appelez pas ainsi, lui ordonna-t-il en grinçant des dents._

_-Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce que cela encore ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes tombé am…_

_-Si vous terminez cette phrase madame, il se peut que vous ne sortiez pas vivante de ce couloir. » Menaça-t-il d'une voix très basse._

_Comprenant le subtil message, Mrs Malefoy se tut et repartit à l'opposé en fulminant. De son côté, Malefoy jeta un bref regard sur la porte, avant de quitter l'endroit à son tour. Hermione se plaqua contre le mur, espérant de tout cœur qu'il n'eût point remarqué sa présence. Elle ne s'autorisa à sortir de la pièce que lorsque les bruits de pas se furent bien éloignés._

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Hermione n'avait parlé de cela à personne. Étrangement, elle préférait éviter de penser aux paroles de Deborah Malefoy au sujet de Drago et d'elle-même. Bien qu'elle n'y crût pas trop, la possibilité que Malefoy éprouvât des sentiments pour elle, la touchait un peu trop à son goût. Parallèlement, le fait _qu'elle_ commençait à éprouver des sentiments pour lui, l'irritait vivement.

Souvent, elle s'insultait mentalement : « Comment peux-tu te laisser aller à ressentir de la faiblesse pour _lui_, l'homme qui t'a violée ? » Malheureusement, elle n'était que trop consciente que ce genre de chose ne se contrôlait pas. Et plus le temps passait, plus il lui était difficile de savoir exactement qu'elle ressentait pour Malefoy. Pour ne rien arranger, celui-ci passait de plus en plus de temps avec elle et multipliait les attentions envers sa fille.

En revanche, les jours se succédaient, et il ne touchait toujours pas…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_Quinze jours auparavant…_

_Un matin, alors que tout le pays était emprisonné sous une nappe de brume blanche, froide et gorgée d'humidité, Hermione était attablée à la cuisine. Une cuiller à la main et un bol rempli d'un liquide sombre à côté d'elle, elle tentait de persuader Lisbeth de boire une décoction qu'elle lui avait préparé pour soulager son rhume. _

_Cependant, l'enfant, qui était actuellement d'humeur joueuse, ne voulait pas avaler le breuvage, s'amusant visiblement des efforts de la jeune femme pour l'amadouer. Cette dernière bataillait ainsi depuis une demi-heure en invectivant le poupon récalcitrant à voix douce :_

_« Allez, s'il-te-plaît Lisbeth, sois mignonne, ouvre le bec et… non ! On ne joue pas avec mes cheveux, on ouvre graaaannd la bouche, allez ! _

_-Gah !_

_-Non-non-non ! Rigola-t-elle malgré elle. Lâche mes cheveux. Ça fait une heure qu'on est là, allez sois gentille, bois ta tisane, ça te ferait tellement de bien._

_-Tabadabada !_

_-Oui, je sais, tabadabada, convint-elle avec patience, mais il faut quand même boire, sinon on va avoir bobo à la gorge et mal faire dodo cette nuit. Alleez…_

_Mais l'enfant éclata d'un rire aigu. Hermione crut alors avoir une idée de génie : profitant de ce que l'enfant avait la bouche grande ouverte, elle fourra la cuiller dans le gosier du bébé. Celle hoqueta, referma la bouche et contempla la plus âgée d'un air impénétrable. Pendant une seconde, la jeune femme eut le fol espoir d'avoir réussi. _

_Malheureusement, le bébé gonfla lentement ses joues…_

_« Lisbeth… commença-t-elle d'un ton d'avertissement._

… _et tout d'un coup…_

_-Fffrrttlll !_

… _elle reçut tout en pleine figure. Le visage couvert de liquide chaud et poisseux, Hermione prit très dignement un mouchoir en papier dans sa poche et, devant une Lisbeth aux anges qui gazouillait comme un oiseau, elle s'essuya, fit semblant d'être fâchée et déclara à l'enfant :_

_-Très bien, chameau ! Puisque tu le prends sur ce ton… que le meilleur gagne !_

_Retroussant les lèvres, Hermione vouta les épaules, brandit la cuiller comme une épée, et imita le bruit de l'avion :_

_-Brrrrr ! L'avion arrive, ouvrez l'aéroport !… Non ? Bon alors, euh… Tut ! Tut ! Voilà le p'tit train… toujours pas ? Ah, c'est vrai, tu connais déjà. Oh, là, là ! Attends voir… et si j'appelais la Fée Dragée ? » Suggéra-t-elle d'un ton malicieux._

_Le bébé la regarda avec des yeux, alors Hermione commença à siffloter l'air de la Fée Dragée en agitant la cuiller comme une baguette de chef d'orchestre. À sa grande surprise, l'effet : Lisbeth la suivit des yeux, hypnotisée par les gestes de la jeune femme accompagnant la mélodie féerique. Et enfin, lorsque la chansonnette s'acheva, elle ouvrit la bouche de bonne grâce et engloutit la cuillerée qui lui présentait Hermione._

_À ce moment, quelqu'un tapa des mains derrière elles en riant. Rougissante et confondue Hermione se retourna et aperçut Malefoy à côté des plaques chauffantes, lequel la regardait avec des yeux pétillants._

_Amusé par sa gêne, il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :_

_« Et bien Granger, c'est comme ça que tu nourris ma fille ? Je comprends pourquoi c'est aussi long maintenant._

_Sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Hermione fit mine de se défendre avec fougue :_

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! Après tout je n'ai eu besoin de personne pour amadouer cette jeune fille._

_-En effet. Sa première cuillerée en une heure, si j'ai bien compris ? Sourit-il._

_Cette fois, elle parut un peu vexée. D'une voix boudeuse, elle le questionna :_

_-Ah… vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?_

_-Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer Granger, lui rappela-t-il sans brutalité. Sinon oui, je suis ici depuis le début. J'ai pu suivre ainsi les différentes étapes d'un seul repas de Lisbeth… et j'avoue que le spectacle vaut son pesant de gallions._

_-Ah ça, je m'en doute, ricana-t-elle. C'est bien la fille de son père._

_-Et pourquoi donc ? Rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil, faussement vexé._

_Mais Hermione se méprit sur le sens de ses mots, et crut être allée trop loin dans sa réflexion. Paraissant soudain tendue, elle marmonna :_

_-Oh ! Euh… pour rien. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit._

_Devinant les sentiments complexes qui devaient agiter Hermione, l'homme soupira et changea de sujet :_

_-Au fait, c'était quoi la chanson que tu sifflotais ?_

_Relevant la tête avec un sourire plus détendu, elle répondit :_

_-Ce n'est pas une chanson, c'est l'air de la fée Dragée, tiré du ballet « Casse-noisette » de Tchaïkovski. C'est très connu._

_-Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il. Je ne le connaissais pas pourtant._

_-Normal, c'est moldu, précisa-t-elle doucement. Mais c'est un refrain que l'on entend et associe surtout à Noël._

_Cette déclaration parut déconcerter l'homme._

_-Oh ! Et bien… c'est charmant en tous cas, convint-il dans un souffle._

_Hermione lui offrit un faible sourire, avant de retourner s'occuper de Lisbeth qui attendait la suite du programme avec impatience. Malefoy s'avança alors tout près d'elle et décréta :_

_-Laisse, je vais m'en occuper._

_-Euh… tu es sûr que cela ira ? S'assura-t-elle un peu sceptique._

_-Mais oui », dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Curieusement, il n'eut aucune difficulté à accomplir cette tâche. Lisbeth – qui paraissait aussi ahurie que Hermione en voyant ce bel homme très digne et imposant, s'agenouiller devant elle pour lui porter patiemment la cuiller – n'en ouvrait pas moins la bouche. « Probablement l'effet de surprise. », songea la jeune fille avec mauvaise foi et un soupçon de jalousie._

_Mais secrètement, elle se réjouissait de la tournure des événements, car c'était la première fois que Malefoy nourrissait lui-même sa propre fille. Pour un progrès, c'en était un remarquable._

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Les jours, Malefoy se consacra presque exclusivement à sa fille et sa mudain. Leurs rencontres avec bébé, toujours assaisonnées d'humour et de tendresse, achevèrent de mettre Hermione complètement à l'aise. Même s'il était très loin du modèle de « papa-poule », son attachement envers sa fille devenait de plus en plus évident à mesure qu'il se renforçait. Il fallait dire que l'homme, en dépit de tout son savoir et sa puissance, n'ayant jamais appris à apprivoiser les petites filles, ses tentatives de rapprochement le mettaient parfois dans des positions cocasses.

Comme une fois il y a une semaine où elle lui avait demandé – parvenant plus ou moins bien à garder son sérieux – en le découvrant dans une situation au premier abord incompréhensible…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_« Malefoy, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais couvert de plumes, avec ta fille sur les genoux, elle aussi couverte de plume, et riant aux éclats en secouant un oreiller éventré en l'air comme si c'était un hochet ?_

_Et, celui-ci de répondre tranquillement :_

_-Je la distrais, voilà tout._

_-Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant mine d'être impressionnée. Et par hasard tu ne voudrais pas un nouvel oreiller ? Celui-là semble un peu… comment dire, au bout du rouleau._

_-Un nouvel oreiller ? Quelle idée, voyons ! Fit-il ton prétentieux. Je vais te montrer comment je fais moi. »_

_Et se détournant d'elle, d'un air mystérieux, il sortit sa baguette devant sa fille soudain redevenue calme, qui le regardait avec des yeux avides. Intriguée, Hermione l'observait faire son manège, presque aussi curieuse que Lisbeth de voir ce qui allait se passer. Prenant la taie d'oreiller, il la jeta négligemment par terre, et souffla une incantation inaudible._

_Alors, sous les yeux pleins d'étoiles de l'enfant, toutes les plumes soulevèrent délicatement formèrent un nuage enchanté autour des deux personnages. Puis lentement les plumes se mirent à tournoyer sous l'effet d'un vent invisible, donnant bientôt l'illusion de flocons de neige. Émerveillée, Lisbeth poussa un cri de joie et tenta, sans succès, d'attraper les petites plumes qui voletaient près de son nez. _

_À son tour, Hermione gloussa devant les efforts infructueux de l'enfant, et sa moue boudeuse après chaque échec. Elle rencontra bientôt les yeux de Drago qui la regardait avec un petit sourire._

_Enfin, après une minute de ce jeu, il pointa la baguette vers la taie d'oreiller par terre, et toutes les plumes foncèrent d'un seul coup vers elle pour la remplir. En moins d'une seconde, l'oreiller se regonfla comme un soufflé et reparut flambant neuf sur le sol. _

_Alors, sous les yeux attentifs de Drago, et incrédules de Hermione, la petite tendit les bras vers l'oreiller. Celui-ci, comme pour répondre au désir du bébé, se souleva du sol avant de léviter jusqu'à elle. Et comme il félicitait lui-même la petite fille prodige, il remarqua soudain le silence étrange du côté de Hermione. Relevant la tête, il vit qu'elle s'était assombrie et regardait l'enfant d'un air préoccupé et triste en même temps._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton interrogateur._

_Hermione secoua la tête. D'une part, par elle s'inquiétait des conséquences que cet acte innocent pourrait avoir sur l'avenir de Lisbeth, et d'autre part, même si elle n'en parlait jamais, la magie lui manquait cruellement. Pratiquer la magie sans baguette ne lui procurait pas une satisfaction suffisante, car elle ne pouvait lancer que des sorts très basiques. Et aussi, par souci de discrétion, elle devait limiter son usage._

_Intrigué de son silence, Malefoy insista :_

_« Hé ! Ça ne va pas ?_

_Hermione le questionna alors du bout des lèvres :_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ?_

_Il y avait un tel désarroi dans ces propos que Malefoy se sentit un peu coupable. Elle poursuivit :_

_-Un enfant de cet âge capable de produire de la magie accidentelle…possède forcément un potentiel intéressant. J'imagine qu'elle pourrait devenir une redoutable Mangemort._

_Secouant la tête, Drago l'arrêta aussitôt :_

_-On n'en est pas encore là Granger, et on n'y sera pas avant longtemps. Lisbeth a encore une vingtaine d'années devant elle._

_-C'est faux, trancha Hermione un peu sèchement. Lisbeth n'a pas vingt ans devant elle. Elle en a trois. Trois années qui vont passer très vite. Car c'est à partir de trois ans je crois, que les enfants sont pris en charge par la société. C'est à cet âge-là aussi que des étrangers décideront selon son potentiel, si elle deviendra une Mangemor ou bien une simple future épouse et mère. À moins évidemment que sa filiation avec une mudain ne suffise à la reléguer au rang des chiens, conclut-elle avec amertume._

_-Jamais ! Protesta-t-il avec véhémence tout en se levant. Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à te faire de ce côté-là. Lisebth étant ma fille naturelle, elle est automatiquement protégée. Personne ne pourra lui faire du mal sans s'attirer de très gros ennuis._

_-Tant mieux, dit-elle avec un début de sanglots. Parce que je te le dis tout de suite, même si je n'ai pas voix au chapitre, je ne supporterais pas qu'elle devienne comme moi._

_Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue. Gêné, Drago eut le bon goût de rester silencieux. Dans ses bras, Lisbeth dut sentir la soudaine tension ses deux parents car elle se mit à pleurer._

_-OUIINNNN ! »_

_Se reprenant tout à coup, Hermione adressa un bref sourire moqueur à Malefoy et prit congé en le laissant seul avec sa fille._

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Par la suite, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait reparlé de cela. Entre eux, la tension s'accumulait, cela faisait presque un mois que Malefoy et elle étaient « séparés » : bien qu'ils dormissent toujours ensemble, l'homme ne voulait toujours pas l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Hermione se demandait quelles pouvaient être les raisons qui incitaient l'homme à la réserve, alors qu'il ne cessait de se rapprocher d'elle et de sa fille tous les jours.

Elle avait fini par ne plus se poser la question. De toute façon, elle avait bien d'autres choses à penser avant de s'interroger sur le psyché de Malefoy, à commencer par soustraire les enfants du manoir à la présence nocive de Deborah Malefoy : celle-ci étant constamment d'une humeur massacrante depuis l'élévation de Lisbeth, elle avait tendance à faire passer sa colère sur tout ce qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Quand il s'agissait des meubles, ce n'était pas grave en revanche Hermione en avait assez de repasser tout le temps derrière elle pour réparer les dégâts qu'elle causait sur l'état physique et psychologique des enfants. Et pour ne rien arranger, Drago ne reprenait jamais sa femme de ses caprices. En fait la plupart du temps, il paraissait préférer l'ignorer.

Un jour, il lui fit découvrir une pièce mystérieuse jouxtant sa chambre par le biais d'un passage secret.

Hermione ne pouvait encore le savoir, mais cette révélation point trop innocente, devrait jouer un rôle décisif dans un avenir proche.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_Trois jours plus tôt…_

_Un matin, Malefoy déclara qu'il avait un travail pour elle. Elle l'écouta donc lorsqu'il lui donna les instructions :_

_« Tu t'occuperas également de l'inventaire du stock de certains livres, cela n'a été fait depuis la dernière fois._

_-Euh… j'ignorais même que l'on recensait les livres, précisa Hermione. Et je n'ai jamais fait d'inventaire, je ne sais même pas où se trouve la liste._

_-Je le sais où elle est, moi. Mais ce ne sont pas ces livres-là que tu devras inventorier, juste une section particulière dans ce manoir : celle de ma bibliothèque personnelle._

_-Ah ? Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une, déclara-t-elle d'un ton candide._

_-Naturellement, elle est bien cachée, et on ne peut y accéder que par un passage que je suis le seul à connaître. Mais là, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour ce travail, donc je vais te le montrer. Suis-moi. »_

_Là-dessus, Malefoy tourna le dos à la jeune fille avant de se diriger vers le mur de gauche en face du lit, où se tenait un grand tableau, enchanté comme tout la pièce pour représenter un mélange bigarré mais harmonieux des couleurs de la nature extérieure. _

_Un rayon de soleil étant miraculeusement apparu dans le ciel, l'ensemble de la pièce n'était que miroitement de flammes, reflets d'or, panaches écarlates, et atmosphère doucement orangée : les couleurs de l'automne. _

_Malefoy fit signe alors à Hermione d'approcher. Il appuya sur un bouton dissimulé à l'arrière du cadre. Il y eut un déclic, puis le tableau bascula, laissant le passage à un escaliers qui montait abruptement. Pénétrant à l'intérieur chacun leur tour, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles du château. Ils avaient fait à peine quelques mètres lorsque bientôt, l'escalier était coupé pat une crevasse qui devait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre. Un peu plus loin, les marches continuaient leur ascension. Hermione hésita : même en sautant, il serait difficile d'atteindre la corniche d'en face, et elle ne s'appelait pas Lara Croft._

_Prévoyant son geste, Malefoy la bloqua à temps._

_« Non, ne fais pas ça, c'est un piège pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le chemin : si tu sautes pour surmonter le gouffre, l'escalier de l'autre côté prendra feu sous tes pieds, tu n'aurais aucune chance d'en réchapper._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors pour avancer ?_

_-Rien. Il faut sauter dans le vide._

_-Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle. Mais tu es fou !_

_-Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun danger : nous atterrirons sans et saufs sur une plate-forme. » L'assura-t-il plein d'assurance._

_Ses paroles furent vaines : pas du tout rassurée, Hermione fixait l'abîme avec animosité et crainte. En lui-même, Drago ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur : il savait que cette épreuve était particulièrement difficile. Pour l'avoir lui-même subie en présence de son père, qui avait obligé le petit garçon qu'il était à y aller le premier en lui donnant des coups de canne, Drago connaissait très bien, trop bien même, cette peur au ventre et ces secondes atroces où il fallait forcer son corps à avancer alors que toutes les fibres de son être lui hurlaient de ralentir._

_Lui-même n'y avait réussi qu'après moult hurlements, larmes et prières inutiles qui n'avaient encouragé Lucius qu'à le frapper encore plus fort, jusqu'au seuil de l'intolérable. À la fin, comprenant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer, le jeune garçon avait bien dû sauter en avant._

_À la fin, Lucius déclara qu'il était fier de lui. En lui-même, Drago décréta qu'il le haïssait._

_Chassant ces mauvais souvenirs au fond de sa mémoire, l'homme revint à la réalité. Il éprouvait un curieux plaisir à initier une née-moldue aux secrets du manoir : c'était une sorte de douce vengeance contre son père et ses ancêtres. Doucement, il prit la main de la jeune femme terrifiée et tâcha de la rassurer encore :_

_« Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, ce trou n'est qu'une sorte d'illusion, un sortilège lancé pour tester la valeur du sorcier. Je suis déjà passé plusieurs fois ici, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y aucun danger._

_-Je n'oserais jamais, murmura-t-elle. Et si cela ne marche pas ?_

_-Il n'y a même de profondeur, révéla-t-il. Je t'assure que tu ne risques rien._

_Il sentait que la victoire était proche : elle fléchissait, mais n'était toujours pas convaincue. Alors il lui intima d'une voix grave et chaude :_

_-Regarde-moi Hermione. »_

_Trop surprise pour répliquer, Hermione obéit et rencontra les iris claires de Malefoy. Sans le savoir, tous deux songèrent en même temps avec confusion que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Tressaillant devant la tendresse qu'elle lisait au fond de son regard, la jeune femme se détendit inconsciemment. L'homme sut qu'il avait gagné. Comme pour l'empêcher de fuir, il encercla sa taille d'un bras tandis que de son autre main il lui attrapa le menton. Rapprochant son visage du sien, il lui susurra :_

_« Aie confiance en moi. Nous irons ensemble. »_

_Puis, fermement, il se tourna vers l'abîme qui les attendait et commença à avancer en entraînant Hermione avec lui.  
>Au moment où il furent au bord du vide, instinctivement, la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul mais il avait prévu ce geste. Lui attrapant les épaules de l'autre bras, il la retourna face à lui, si bien qu'elle se retrouva brusquement collée contre son corps.<em>

_Elle rougit presque aussitôt en se rendant compte de leur position à tous les deux. Très proches l'un de l'autre, leurs nez se touchaient presque et leurs yeux se fixaient sans pouvoir se détacher. _

_Une main crispée sur sa taille, l'autre remontant sensuellement le long de son dos, Drago se délectait des formes tièdes et harmonieuses de la jeune femme. Écrasées contre son torse dur, elles se mouvaient légèrement contre lui comme une caresse voluptueuse à chaque respiration. La présence de cette féminité douce et fragile entre ses bras d'acier, conféra au jeune homme un sentiment de virilité étourdissant._

_Entre eux, la température monta d'un cran. _

_Hermione de son côté tentait de faire abstraction à ces mains masculines qui étreignaient le bas de son dos et la palpaient sournoisement à la limite de la décence. Elle tentait également d'ignorer le feu qui montait en elle, causée par la proximité de leurs corps et par la chaleur diffusée par ces bras enroulés autour de sa taille ainsi que par ces cuisses de mâle plaquées contre les siennes. En revanche, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces lèvres charnues et entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper un souffle tiède sur sa peau fine._

_Hypnotisée par cette bouche tentatrice, elle ne remarqua que trop tard ce que Malefoy était en train de faire._

_Profitant en effet de l'émoi de la jeune femme, sans cesser de la tenir serrée contre lui, il fit le dernier pas qui le séparait de la crevasse et l'entraîna brusquement dans le vide._

_Poussant un cri de terreur, la jeune femme se débattit mais il ne l'en retint que plus fermement._

_En réalité, il ne se passa rien : la « chute » dura une seconde. Ils atterrirent comme prévu sur une plate-forme entourée par… rien. La lumière d'en haut provenait d'une source située sans sous doute au fin fond de l'univers. Le sol consistait exactement en un plan carré, noir et bordé d'une ligne lumineuse qui dessinait le contour. Tout l'atmosphère autour était… noire. Paradoxalement, on y voyait clair comme en plein jour._

_Se sentant tout d'un coup ridicule par sa terreur irraisonnée, Hermione se détacha de Malefoy en détournant les yeux. Sans rien dire, celui-ci la laissa partir, quoique ce court instant où elle avait laissé échappé son côté vulnérable ne lui eût pas tellement déplu_

_Hermione le tira soudain de ses réflexions en lui demandant :_

_« Bon… euh, où faut-il aller maintenant ?_

_D'un sourire, il lui répondit :_

_-Droit devant toi._

_-Mais… commença-t-elle d'une voix déconcertée. Il n'y a rien devant moi._

_-Si, confirma-t-il. Il y a une porte. Une porte que toi et moi seuls peuvent franchir, parce que telle est ma volonté._

_Interloquée par ces paroles cérémonieuses, n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que des lignes lumineuses se dessinèrent dans le vide sous yeux, pour former un rectangle au bord de la plate-forme. Elle poussa une exclamation émerveillée :_

_-Oh ! C'est fou !_

_-Non, c'est de la magie, corrigea-t-il._

_Elle éclata de rire et lui-même se permit un sourire amusé. Une fois que l'entrée apparut complètement, sombre et cernée de lumière comme le reste, Malefoy s'inclina légèrement et l'invita dans un geste galant :_

_-Après toi. »_

_Décidant cette fois-ci de lui faire confiance, Hermione s'avança et franchit la porte mystérieuse. Elle fut tout d'un coup engloutie par le noir, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'effrayer qu'elle apparaissait déjà à un autre endroit. En tournant la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'elle revenue exactement à son point de départ dans les escaliers. Sauf qu'elle était de l'autre côté du gouffre._

_À côté d'elle, Malefoy lui sourit en la prenant par la main._

_« Viens », dit-il simplement._

_Ils grimpèrent le reste des marches, jusqu'à arriver essoufflés dans un petit couloir qui ne contenait quasiment aucune porte. L'endroit était éclairé par de nombreux soupiraux situés au plafond de la galerie, et qui jalonnaient le chemin de passages entre ombre et lumière. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois de chêne, sobre mais solide. _

_Malefoy l'ouvrit sans un mot. La pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent n'était pas grande, il n'y avait que trois bibliothèques, remplies de livres à craquer, ainsi qu'un au meuble à trois étagères où étaient posés une listes, quelques fioles de potions et des chiffons propres. Un grand vitrail au plafond, rond comme une rosace, laissait entrer la lumière du jour. Sommairement, l'homme lui une présentation des lieux :_

_« Voilà, c'est là ma bibliothèque personnelle. Cela doit t'étonner de voir si peu de livres, mais je t'indique tout suite que les ouvrages qui sont contenus là, ne doivent en aucun cas franchir cette porte. Ce sont des exemplaires rares, pour ne pas dire uniques au monde, dont la plupart datent de l'antiquité. Tu auras pour charge de vérifier le compte et de les entretenir. Pour cela, tu as la listes, et puis des potions spéciales, rangées sur ce meuble, qui se vaporisent sur les livres pour les empêcher de s'effriter. Il faut le faire environ tous les mois. Je te confie également le soin de faire le ménage et les poussières dans cette pièce. Ce n'est pas bien grand comme tu le vois, tu n'auras besoin de le faire qu'une fois tous les quinze jours. Voilà, tu as tout compris ?_

_Hermione acquiesça, rêvant déjà au jour elle pourrait consulter ces trésors._

_-Bien. Ton travail commence aujourd'hui. Je vais te montrer où sont rangés les produits d'entretiens pour la pièce._

_Il ressortit, suivi de Hermione qui s'arracha à contrecœur de sa contemplation. Ils franchirent de nouveau le corridor. Le local des produits nettoyants ne se trouvaient que deux mètres plus loin. Après avoir certifier à l'homme qu'elle n'oublierait pas, elle remarqua soudain une porte derrière lui qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque là. Avec curiosité, elle l'interrogea :_

_-Et cette porte-là, où mène-t-elle ?_

_Se retournant, Malefoy aperçut l'entrée dont elle parlait, et répondit d'un ton indifférent :_

_-Ah, ça ! C'est une porte qui mène à l'extérieur, au versant ouest du jardin._

_-D'accord, dit-elle en hochant la tête._

_-Tu peux t'en servir si tu veux, l'autorisa-t-il avec bonhommie. Je crois que le passage est encore utilisable._

_-Merci, sourit-elle._

_-Bon. Et bien allez, au travail ! » L'enjoignit-il._

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Voilà donc à peu près où Hermione en était avec Malefoy. Leur relation n'avait cessé de se consolider, mais aussi de se complexifier. Aujourd'hui, elle savait au moins une chose : même si elle ne pouvait encore l'aimer, elle ne pouvait plus le haïr, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle avait admis également au bout d'un mois, comme il ne la touchait plus, qu'elle en était atrocement _frustrée_. Avec désespoir, elle se lamentait : « Il le fait exprès, le salaud. Pour me torturer et me pousser à bout. »

Néanmoins, elle était bien obligée de reconnaître que pour une fois, Malefoy n'était pour rien dans ses tourments. Si elle avait du _désir_ pour lui, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même et à ses goûts extravagants qui la poussaient à désirer un ennemi détesté.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rencontre de Harry et de Luna, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. En outre, ils avaient accueilli un troisième membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, et c'était une femme. Elle avait réussi à sauver une famille moldue d'un massacre puis à l'évacuer en Belgique. Revenue à Londres, elle en était partie sitôt que le message avait explosé au-dessus de la ville. Cette sorcière, c'était Tonks.

« Ah ! Quel magnifique feu d'artifice tu nous a donné Harry ! Avait-elle applaudi d'un ton jovial en arrivant. C'est curieux, mais la façon dont le message s'est dupliqué dans un rayon de deux kilomètres, dans des explosions de couleurs, ça m'a fait pensé aux Feuxfous Fuseboum des jumeaux Weasley.

-Normal, sourit-il avec espièglerie. C'est inspiré de leur création.

-J'en étais sûre ! »

L'arrivée de cette jeune femme pétillante et débordante d'énergie avait apporté une bouffé d'espoir et de dynamisme parmi les troupes. En dépit de sa maladresse qui ne l'avait jamais quittée, plusieurs tentèrent leur chance auprès d'elle en venant la courtiser. Mais celle-ci, avec tact, les repoussait fermement en leur faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était plus libre.

En effet, Tonks n'avait en fait jamais quitté Rémus. Tous deux étaient en correspondance soutenue, grâce aux téléphones portables que Tonks s'était procurée Merlin seul savait où. Elle les avait ensuite ensorcelés à sa façon pour qu'ils puissent fonctionner en présence d'ondes magiques. Et même s'ils étaient moins performants qu'au départ, le résultat tenait du génie. Rémus l'appelait au moins tous les jours, si ce n'était plusieurs fois dans la journée.

Par ailleurs, ce dernier avait apparemment achevé sa mission au sein de l'Écosse et était revenu avec une poignée de loups-garous désireux d'en finir avec le gouvernement qui était encore moins clément envers eux que le précédent.

Tonks avait proposé une fois à Harry de parler avec son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais ce dernier avait refusé.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le lui dire ? S'était-elle enquis d'un air déçu.

-Je… je préfère garder mon anonymat le plus longtemps possible, avait-il expliqué. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que trois personnes au mondes qui sont au courant. Si Voldemort apprend ma présence par accident, il serait capable d'envoyer son armée ici. Or, nous ne sommes pas encore prêt à nous lancer dans des combats de cette envergure. Nous serions tous massacrés, et les moldus ne voudront plus jamais nous faire confiance.

-Rémus tiendra sa langue ! Le défendit-elle avec fougue.

-Mais il pourrait être capturé ! Répliqua-t-il. Comprends-moi Tonks, je n'ai pas cela parce que je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Je le fais pour le protéger, pour protéger notre embryon d'armée, et pour protéger toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidé en Angleterre.

-Des gens t'ont aidé en Angleterre ? S'écria-t-elle d'un ton abasourdi.

-Évidemment, je n'ai pas agi en solo pour en arriver là. Je n'aurais certainement pas pu m'enfuir d'Angleterre par le tunnel sous la Manche tout seul ! J'ai été aidé. Et le feu d'artifice d'il y a un mois, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai déclenché à distance. Là encore, une personne l'a fait à ma place. Et si Voldemort venait à apprendre ma présence ici, ces personnes seraient aussitôt en danger car elles seraient les premières sur la liste des suspects.

-Qui sont-elles, ces personnes ? Demanda Tonks avec curiosité.

-Des personnes que je ne peux pas nommer, soupira-t-il. En fait, je devrais corriger ce que je viens de dire : elles sont _déjà_ en danger permanent. Étant donné qu'elles sont obligées de vivre au grand jour, elles ne peuvent pas se cacher, Voldemort sait où elles se trouvent, il peut garder un œil constant sur elles. S'il-te-plaît Tonks, ne nous fâchons pas à propos de cela, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. »

Résignée, Tonks lâcha l'affaire, mais Harry voyait bien à son air contrarié qu'il ne l'avait pas convaincue. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'en ce moment-même, Voldemort avait _déjà_ un œil sur lui.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_Londres,_

_Palais de H.S._

_Le trente octobre 19…_

_Avons besoin de plus de renseignements. Ce soir, donnez davantage d'informations sur D, sur l'armée (armement + effectifs) et sur sorciers présents. Sinon marché annulé._

_H.S._

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Halloween**

Le lendemain à l'occasion d'Halloween, les Malefoy avaient invité quelques uns de leurs amis pour une petite soirée toute simple. Au total, ils n'étaient que huit : Malefoy, Abigaël et Théodore Nott accompagnés de leurs deux enfants et de leur nièce qu'ils avaient à charge, Jude Pucey et son cousin Adrian, et enfin Bellatrix Lestrange. Deborah quant à elle, n'était pas descendue, prétextant une migraine de tous les diables. Une migraine du nom de Lisbeth.

Les retrouvailles se passèrent plutôt bien. Seul Jude Pucey boudait un peu car il avait secrètement espéré apercevoir son ancien joujou qui lui avait filé entre les doigts, et peut-être qui sait ? Finir ce qu'il avait à peine commencer. Après tout les couloirs étaient vastes, et l'imposant demeure ne manquait pas de recoins sombres qui eussent été propices à ses affaires.

L'apéritif se passa dans le petit salon jouxtant le hall d'entrée. Ce soir-là, l'ambiance était détendue, des plaisanteries étaient échangées dans la bonne humeur. Abigaël parla bientôt de sa nièce, douze ans, qui savait déjà lancer le sortilège du Doloris.

« J'ai appris la formule quand j'avais huit ans, se vanta-t-elle d'un ton supérieur. Mais je n'ai réussi à le lancer parfaitement que hier. C'était sur un Sang-de-bourbe, et il a hurlé comme un porc. Le professeur m'a félicitée.

-Bravo ma chérie, la complimenta Bellatrix d'une voix onctueuse et d'un sourire vicieux. C'est une excellente nouvelle. De nos jours, le Doloris est devenu le pilier majeur de notre bonne société, c'est pourquoi il est indispensable de savoir le lancer. Toutes mes félicitations !

-Merci, rosit-elle.

-Oui, bravo petite.

-Bravo fillette. »

Les invités lancèrent des fleurs à la gamine qui se dandinait, sans pouvoir dissimuler son air sournois derrière ses minauderies de petite fille bien élevée. Mais à sa grande déception, les adultes se désintéressèrent vite d'elle et passèrent à table dans la pièce d'à côté aux dimensions bien plus impressionnantes. Au centre, le couvert était somptueusement dressé, et les soupières en argent étaient déjà posées sur la table.

Boudant parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la soupe, la nièce d'Abigaël Nott prétexta vouloir aller aux toilettes. La permission de sortir de table lui fut distraitement accordée par Drago Malefoy qui ne la regarda même pas. Ravie, la fillette se leva et partit rejoindre la hall sous le regard envieux de son jeune cousin.

Arrivée dans le hall, la fille se dirigea non pas vers les toilettes, mais vers la cuisine avec l'intention d'y rester cachée jusqu'au service des plats chauds. Dissimulée juste derrière le battant de porte, elle tint bon pendant vingt minutes.

Plus loin dans le dortoir des enfants, pris d'une grande soif, Simon se leva discrètement de son lit et remonta vers les cuisines.

Seulement, au l'instant où, arrivé devant, il ouvrit la porte, il entendit un retentissant « Ouille ! »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Or, au même moment, inquiète de ne pas voir sa nièce revenir, Abigaël Nott voulut se lever pour aller la chercher, mais Jude la devança, assurant qu'il avait fini l'entrée et qu'il s'en chargeait. Personne ne se douta de ce qu'il avait en tête.

Mais comme la petite toute à l'heure, au lieu de partir vers les toilettes, il marcha à vive allure pour rejoindre l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol, là où devait normalement se trouver tous les mudains. Il voulait faire vite, afin que personne ne se posât des questions sur son absence trop prolongée. Pour la gamine, il avait une excuse toute prête :

Soudain, en passant devant les cuisines, des éclats de voix le firent s'arrêter.

« Mais ça va pas, non ! Tu pourrais faire attention !

Pucey sursauta : c'était la morveuse, mais que faisait-elle ici ? Curieux néanmoins, il se cacha derrière une statue pour suivre l'échange houleux.

-Excusez-moi, répondit une voix confuse. Je ne vous avais pas vue. »

Derechef, l'homme sursauta violemment. C'était lui ! L'enfant qu'il recherchait : Simon, son angelot roux. La plus adorable, la plus désirable des créatures qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer sur cette terre. Quelle merveilleuse coïncidence !

Mais il ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions intérieures car l'insupportable gamine le singea d'une voix zézayante :

« _Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vue !_ C'est ça ton excuse ? Dis plutôt que tu l'as fais exprès ! Hein, tu l'as fais exprès !

Agacé, le garçon répliqua :

-Mais non, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

_-Mais non, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, _répéta-t-elle de ce même ton grinçant. Mon œil ! Tu m'as cassé le bras ! Alors ne dis pas que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

À bout de patience devant cette fille capricieuse et agressive, Simon minauda d'un ton faussement attristé :

-Oh ! Pauvre choute, elle s'est fait bobo au bras. Tu veux peut-être que je te donne un su-sucre pour te consoler ? »

Rougissant de colère sous l'insulte, la fille réagit au quart de tour et empoigna sa baguette sans très savoir qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Mais, devant l'air soudain devenu méfiant et apeuré de Simon, une idée vicieuse lui vint à l'esprit. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas s'exercer tout de suite au Doloris ? Assurément, tout le monde la féliciterait de son geste et ses exploits seraient vantés à travers tout le Royaume-Uni.

D'une voix horriblement calme, elle dit à Simon :

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

Parlait-elle de son insulte ou de la douleur qu'il lui avait causée ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Car si elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le corrigeait, lui il le saurait. Elle poursuivit sa harangue, soucieuse de la mise en scène :

-C'est fini pour toi. Tu ne peux rien contre moi, tu es sans défense.

D'une voix neutre, Simon répondit en commençant furtivement à se rapprocher de son adversaire :

-Ah ! Et pourquoi cela ?

Victorieuse, elle crut l'écraser en lui assenant :

-Parce que je suis une sorcière, et même une grande sorcière. Alors que toi, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire petit moldu.

-Petit ? Releva-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Tu ne dois pas avoir plus d'un un an de plus que moi.

À présent, il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'objet honni que tenait l'autre : la baguette magique. S'il parvenait à l'écarter… Persuadée de sa supériorité, la fille jubilait sans se rendre compte de son manège. Elle clama, à demi-hystérique :

-Qu'importe l'âge ? Même si j'avais deux ans de moins ou de plus que toi, je reste la plus forte. En plus, je sais faire le Doloris ! Toi, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que le Doloris.

En effet, Simon ne le savait pas, et ne tenait pas à le savoir. En revanche, lui savait faire autre chose. D'un air rusé, il fit mine de s'aplatir :

-Non en effet, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que le Doloris… par contre, je sais faire _ça_ ! »

Puis sans crier gare, il balança un violent coup de pied dans la main de la sorcière qui tenait la baguette.

« Aïe ! » Couina-t-elle en lâchant son arme qui roula à l'intérieur de la salle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, Simon fonça à l'intérieur pour récupérer la baguette avant la sorcière. Malheureusement celle-ci reprit rapidement ses esprits et se lança à son tour à la recherche de la baguette perdue. Elle vit avec horreur Simon se pencher pour ramasser l'objet arrêté devant une cuisinière. Aussitôt après, elle lui fonça dessus et le bouscula en beuglant d'une voix enrouée par la colère :

« Ne la touche pas ! Espèce de sale impur !

Et se disant, elle rafla sa baguette.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sale impur ? Aboya Simon encore plus fort. Il te dit va te faire foutre, espèce de salope !

Suffoquée d'indignation, la fille réagit au quart de tour :

_-Endolor…_ Aargh ! »

Elle ne put achever sa phrase : sitôt qu'il l'avait vue brandir sa baguette, Simon n'avait mis qu'une seconde pour plonger dans ses jambes pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre avant que Simon ne reprît miraculeusement le dessus. Incapable de se maîtriser, il la frappa deux fois au visage, l'abrutissant presque totalement.

Enfin, apercevant la baguette qui était retombée sous une table, il délaissa sa victime et fonça vers l'endroit décisif.

À ce moment, Jude pénétra dans la cuisine, un peu inquiet et prêt à intervenir si besoin était, lorsque tout à coup, un craquement sonore, suivi d'un hurlement de rage, détonnèrent dans la cuisine.

Au centre de la pièce devant une table, se tenait son ange de feu, un rictus triomphant au lèvres et les débris d'une baguette brisée entre ses mains. Jude ressentit une pointe de fierté en le regardant tenir en respect cette petite peste arrogante qui venait enfin de recevoir une bonne leçon.

Jetant au visage de la fille les débris de la glorieuse baguette, Simon la provoqua d'une voix moqueuse :

« Et maintenant viens te battre, si t'es la plus forte !

Se relevant avec colère, la fillette le menaça d'un ton foudroyant, en pointant son index :

-Ça, tu vas me le payer cher ! »

Et sans rien ajouter, elle fonça à l'extérieur de la cuisine pour aller chercher ses parents. Elle était si furieuse qu'elle ne vit pas l'homme qui se tenait juste à côté de la porte à l'extérieur de la cuisine. Ravi de cette occasion inespérée, il s'infiltra dans la cuisine, prêt à donner sa récompense au vainqueur. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, en train de se servir un verre d'eau au robinet. Frémissant devant le spectacle alléchant de ce corps menu et couvert de sueur, vu de dos, Jude sentit sa bouche s'assécher, puis un élan familier dans ses reins le porta vers l'objet de ses désirs.

« Bonjour Simon. »

Pris par surprise, Simon bondit littéralement, lâcha son verre qui tapa dans l'évier avant de tournoyer dans un grand fracas en projetant de l'eau dans tous les sens. Incrédule, il se fit brusquement volte-face, puis sentit tout son corps se raidir et son sang se glacer lorsqu'il reconnut l'individu qui se tenait devant lui.

« Vous ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix blanche.

D'une douce ironie, Jude répondit :

-Moi.

Rassemblant les morceaux épars de son courage et de son sang-froid, Simon le questionna d'une voix un peu trop criarde :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

L'homme prit un air faussement chagriné, et murmura :

-Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

-Si, très content, mentit-il sèchement. Mais là, je dois aller dormir.

-Allons, allons, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller maintenant. Je peux te couvrir si tu veux.

En disant cela, il leva sa main pour la poser sur le visage rond de l'enfant, mais celui-ci, plus leste, se rejeta aussitôt sur le côté en lui ordonnant d'une voix paniquée :

-Ne me touchez pas !

Toujours ce même air chagriné, L'homme s'avança avec douceur devant le garçon qui n'en finissait plus de reculer, jusqu'à le bloquer contre le mur. Arrivé là, il lui coupa tout espoir de fuit en posant ses bras de chaque côté du garçon, lequel était paralysé par la crainte.

-Ça me fait beaucoup de peine ce que tu me dis là, Simon, chuchota-t-il comme à une bête sauvage. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble…

De nouveau, il leva la main et la posa sur sa joue avant de la lui caresser avec tendresse, sans prêter à la grimace révulsée de Simon. D'une voix chargée de reproches, il le gronda un peu :

-Toute notre histoire ne signifie-t-elle donc rien à tes yeux ? Tu n'aimes donc pas ton papa ?

Cette qualification mit le garçon hors de lui. De nouveau, il tapa férocement le bras de l'homme, et le repoussa, avant de vociférer dans sa direction :

-Ne me touchez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Mon père est mort, mais s'il avait été vivant, je vous garantie qu'il vous aurait cassé la figure ! Vous, vous êtes un… un gros porc ! »

Et, sans demander son reste, il voulut s'enfuir pour rejoindre son dortoir, mais l'homme s'empara soudain de son bras et, sans qu'il comprît ce qui lui arrivait, Simon se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, nez à nez avec son agresseur. Effrayé par son regard cruel et son sourire obscène, il tenta de donner des coups pieds mais ceux-ci parurent à peine l'effleurer. Alors il comprit qu'il avait de graves ennuis et commença à pleurer pour sa plus grande honte.

D'une voix mielleuse qui contrastait avec son sadisme, Jude susurra :

« Tu me fais beaucoup de peine Simon. Vraiment tu m'as blessé. Je vais obligé de te punir.

-Non, s'il-vous-plaît lâchez-moi ! » Pleurnicha-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Et, de façon totalement inattendue, ses larmes redoublèrent l'excitation de l'homme. Faisant fi de ses pleurs, il s'apprêta à écraser ses lèvres contre celles du petit bonhomme, mais des voix toutes proches résonnèrent soudain dans le couloir. Poussant un grognement de frustration, l'homme relâcha le garçon sans douceur et l'avertit très vite, toute trace paternaliste disparue de son visage :

« Je te préviens : pas un mot de cela à personne ! Sinon je peux te garantir que cela ira très mal. En t'achetant, Malefoy a contracté une dette envers moi : je peux à tout instant la réclamer… en achetant par exemple ta chère amie.

Jude avait prononcé cette menace totalement au hasard, mais l'effet fut encore plus spectaculaire que ce qu'il n'espérait : en moins d'une seconde, le garçonnet perdit ses couleurs et se mit à trembler comme une feuille. D'une voix blanche, il balbutia :

-Co… comment savez-vous ?

En lui-même, l'homme se pourlécha : « Ça y est, je le tiens ! » D'une voix cruelle, il lui susurra :

-Peu importe, il se trouve que je le sais. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, je te conseille redevenir sage et obéissant.

C'était faux évidemment : Jude savait que Malefoy ne lui devait rien mais le garçon lui, ne le savait pas… et il marcha droit dedans : gobant sans hésiter les boniments de son tortionnaire, il hocha la tête convulsivement, terrifié pour son amie.

-Gentil garçon, ronronna l'adulte en lui flattant les cheveux comme à un animal, je savais que nous réussirions à nous entendre. »

La seconde suivante, tous les adultes déboulèrent dans la cuisine et retrouvèrent le fautif, assis misérablement par terre, blême et abattu. Jude Pucey rassura tout le monde en affirmant que tout allait bien, qu'il s'était déjà chargé de corriger le petit garnement. Connaissant le bougre – c'était le cas de le dire – Drago interrogea le garçon d'un ton suspicieux pour savoir si c'était vrai. Se reprenant et essuyant discrètement son visage où avaient coulé quelques larmes, Simon hocha la tête et confirma les dire de son bourreau.

Au final, tout le monde retourna à table dans le calme, non sans avoir voué le malheureux garçon aux gémonies de l'enfer. Mais ce que chacun ignorait, c'est qu'en enfer, Simon y était déjà.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Hihi ! Je sais, vous voulez tuer Jude Pucey, mais attendez au moins le chapitre suivant, parce que ce n'est pas encore fini… Bon, je vous dis à une prochaine. Je vous préviens également tout de suite qu'il est probable que le prochain chapitre ne paraisse pas dans quinze jours, mais un peu plus tard, cela dépendra de comment je m'organise.

Bonne semaine à vous.


	10. L'automne: la Toussaint

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : pour leur plus grande surprise à tous les deux, Harry et Luna se retrouvent en France alors que Luna s'apprête à apporter son aide à l'armée qui se prépare. S'ensuit alors un très net rapprochement entre les deux jeunes gens, tous deux marqués par la guerre, tous deux meurtris, quoique de différentes façons.  
>Par ailleurs, ils ne sont pas les seuls à se rapprocher : profondément ébranlé par les tortures dont sa fille a été victime sous son propre toit, Malefoy tente de se racheter, parfois au prix de sa dignité, auprès du bébé mais aussi auprès de Hermione sans laquelle Lisbeth n'eût probablement pas échappé au sort funeste que lui réservait son tourmenteur.<br>Cette dernière de son côté, peine à se dépêtrer des sentiments étranges qui l'assaillent au sujet du jeune homme.

**Parole de l'auteur:** des scènes assez violentes vont se produire dans ce chapitre, il est question de pédophilie, d'homosexualité, et (très, très peu) de viol. Je ne vais pas tout vous raconter à l'avance bien sûr, mais je veux simplement vous rassurer : il n'y aucune scène trash, aucune description crue, et je précise à tout hasard que **je ne suis pas homophobe**. Maintenant que c'est dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Réponses à la review anonyme :**

**Fa :** coucou, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Oui, le trafic de chair humaine est un sujet assez dur à aborder, et il est bien triste de constater que c'est est toujours un problème d'actualité. Ce chapitre sera moins axé sur la relation entre nos deux héros, mais il jouera tout de même un rôle important dans son aboutissement. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça. Bisous et bonne lecture.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quatre saisons

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Troisième partie : l'automne

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**La Toussaint**

Dans une modeste maison, située dans un village obscur d'Angleterre, un homme tout de noir vêtu était penché sur une de ses obscures potions. Satisfait de ce qu'il obtint, il baissa le feu sous le chaudron et s'étira, ravi de pouvoir s'octroyer une heure de sieste avant de rependre le travail. Mais une alarme retentit soudain depuis le perron, signe qu'il avait un visiteur. Pestant contre l'enquiquineur qui osait l'importuner pendant son travail, Rogue se leva néanmoins pour le recevoir.  
>Verrouillant la porte de la cave derrière lui, il remonta à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte avec mauvaise humeur. Il eut alors la surprise de se retrouver face à Drago Malefoy qui le regardait froidement. Surpris, Severus le salua maladroitement :<p>

« Euh… bonjour Drago. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Et bien, énonça l'autre d'un ton impassible. Je suis venu pour régler une affaire des plus délicate. Puis-je entrer ?

-Cela ne peut pas attendre une autre fois ? Tenta Rogue.

-Non, trancha-t-il abruptement. C'est assez urgent. Et dans notre intérêt à tous les deux, je vous conseille de me laisser passer. Nous avons un problème, un très gros problème, surtout vous. »

Plissant des yeux, Rogue préféra ne pas répliquer. Sans un mot, il s'écarta et invita le jeune homme à entrer d'un geste tout sauf amical.

Un peu plus tard dans la cave, un rat au pelage marron suivait avec des yeux attentifs le manège des humains qui avaient osé pénétré sur son territoire. Le premier était grand et se fondait dans le décor avec sa robe sombre. Le second, plus jeune et aux cheveux très clairs, se tenait en face du premier. Après une minute d'observation minutieuse où les deux hommes n'avaient fait que jacasser des sons incompréhensibles, l'animal se rasséréna : quelles que fussent leurs intentions, les intrus semblaient pacifiques et n'en voulaient ni à sa vie, ni à celle de sa meute. Alors, sans s'intéresser davantage à la scène, la petite bête retourna dans son terrier

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Défunts**

Le lendemain au point du jour, Malefoy se présenta devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'échéance de sa mission. Assis sur son trône devant lequel étaient agenouillés des novices en « période d'essai », Voldemort s'empressa de mettre fin à leurs babillages lorsqu'il aperçut Drago devant les portes. D'un geste, il renvoya les apprentis et ordonna au chef Malefoy d'entrer.  
>Celui obéit, exécuta le minimum syndical d'une révérence, et parla en premier :<p>

« Maître, je vous rapporte les résultats de ma mission.

-Bien Drago, bien, exulta son maître. J'espère pour toi qu'elle a abouti, sans quoi tu le paierais fort cher.

-Elle a… à peu près abouti, hésita-t-il.

-_À peu près ?_ Répéta le mage d'une voix doucereuse. Lorsque je confie une mission Drago, ce n'est pas pour qu'elle soit _à peu près,_ mais parfaitement réussie, sans bavure ni délai de retard.

-Il n'est pas absolument pas question de cela Mylord, répliqua Malefoy d'un ton stoïque. J'ai découvert qui était le traître. Malheureusement, cet imbécile s'est suicidé pendant l'interrogatoire.

Cette nouvelle inattendue eut le bon côté de chasser le début de contrarié du Lord, pour la remplacer par de la surprise. D'une voix curieuse, il s'informa :

-Suicidé ? Mais comment a-t-il réussi ? De quelle façon l'as-tu interrogé d'ailleurs ?

-Avec du veritaserum, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus pratique, de plus utile, et en outre il y en avait un paquet à disposition.

-Bien sûr. Tu as bien fait, l'approuva-t-il. Mais comment s'est-il suicidé ?

-Il avait une petite poche de cyanure dans la bouche, expliqua Drago. J'ai pu l'interroger pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'il réussisse à se dégager de l'emprise du veritaserum, pendant quelques secondes, pour croquer la capsule et avaler le poison.

-Ingénieux, commenta-t-il en hochant la tête. Je me renseignerai sur cette technique, mais poursuis : qui était ce traître ? »

Sans répondre, Malefoy leva la baguette et effectua un mouvement compliqué dans l'air : un corps apparut soudain sur le sol. Blanc et raide comme un bloc de glace, Severus Rogue reposait, les lèvres et le visage figé comme un masque de pierre. En reconnaissant le visage de feu son espion, Voldemort s'adressa à Malefoy sans parvenir à dissimuler sa stupeur :

« Severus ? Mon fidèle Severus ? Tu en es sûr ?

-Absolument maître, soutint-il bravement. Avant de se tuer, il a avoué que c'était lui qui avait allumé les feux d'artifices il y a plus d'un mois.

-T'a-t-il révélé pour le compte de qui il l'a fait ?

-Non. En revanche, au printemps dernier, j'ai reçu un message mystérieux qui annonçait la reprise de l'AD – un brouillon d'organisation qui s'est formé à Poudlard pendant ma cinquième année avec des étudiants médiocres, dont Potter, pour leur inculper de prétendues bases de combat. Ce message devait s'adresser à une de mes mudains qui en faisait partie autrefois, Padma Patil, mais elle n'en a jamais eu vent. Et l'envoyeur, dont je n'ai deviné l'identité qu'hier, c'était lui : Severus Rogue.

-Effectivement, ceci est un acte de trahison inqualifiable, marmonna l'autre dans sa barbe. Je te croirais volontiers Drago, si seulement tu avais une preuve de ce que tu avances.

-Je n'ai pas de preuves sur ses actions terroristes, contra-t-il prudemment. En revanche, je possède une preuve incontestable de sa trahison vis-à-vis de notre camp. Je l'ai sur moi.

-Alors donne-la moi, exigea le Lord avec dureté.

Malefoy sortit un petit objet de sa poche : c'était un cadre photo dans lequel était enchâssé une miniature. D'un ton monocorde, il donna des indications supplémentaires :

-La voici. Le nom de la personne photographiée se trouve sur le dos du support.

-_Accio. »_

La photographie vola dans la main diaphane du maître. Celui-ci put examiner la personne qui se trouvait sur la photographie : c'était une belle jeune femme rousse, souriante, qui le regardait avec des yeux vert reconnaissables entre mille. Médusé, l'homme retourna le portrait et lut : « Lily Evans ». Dégoûtée, il rejeta l'objet sur le cadavre comme s'il se fût agit d'un déchet répugnant, puis fulmina à voix haute :

« Quand je pense à toutes ces années de loyauté… des mensonges ! Trahisons… et tout cela pourquoi, je vous le demande un peu ? Pour une charognede Sang-de-bourbe disparu il y a près de vingt ans. Quelle dérision !… _Incendio ! »_

Le corps prit feu aussitôt avec la photographie. Fasciné, Malefoy regarda jusqu'au bout l'agonie du portrait : à mesure que les flammes léchaient le papier glacé, le visage ravissant de Lily Potter se recroquevilla, noircit et fondit comme des dizaines de larmes. Le cadre, lui, s'enflamma comme le reste. Les derniers éléments à disparaître furent les yeux.  
>Les yeux verts de Lily Evans qui avaient envoûté la destinée de tant de personnes.<p>

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Rogue est mort ? S'exclama Tonks d'une voix abasourdie.

-Apparemment, opina Harry d'un ton sombre. C'est une catastrophe.

-Rogue ? Répéta Mme Maxime d'un ton étonné. Ce n'était pas un traître ?

-Non, répondit Harry, il a toujours servi notre cause. Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, et il était mon seul contact en Angleterre.

-Qui l'a tué ? Demanda Tonks nerveusement.

-Voldemort je suppose, émit-il d'un ton las. Je l'ai vu brûlé son cadavre hier. Jamais je ne l'avais senti aussi furieux depuis ma septième année.

-Charmant, commenta Tonks d'un air glacial. Mais alors du coup, je suis en train de penser, nous n'avons plus de lien en Angleterre.

-J'en ai peur.

-Mais il reste Rémus ! Acheva-t-elle d'un ton triomphant. Nous pouvons le prévenir.

-Tonks… commença-t-il en soupirant

-Attends, laisse-moi finir, le coupa-t-elle. Je sais que tu ne veux pas dévoiler ton identité, et j'ai très bien compris les raisons. Mais écoute : maintenant que nous n'avons plus personne, il faudra bien en arriver là. Rogue ne courait pas moins de risque en t'épaulant que Rémus. Et Rémus au moins… il ne nous a jamais trahi.

-Rogue non plus.

-Je sais, je sais, concéda-t-elle. Mais reconnais-le toi-même, son jeu n'était pas clair. Mise à part la confiance absolue que lui accordait Albus Dumbledore, quelle preuve avons-nous de sa véritable allégeance ?

Harry savait tout cela, lui-même avait douté longtemps avant d'acquérir la certitude inébranlable que Rogue ne les avait jamais laissés tomber. Mais il ne voulait pas en discuter avec Tonks. Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt. Alors d'un ton excédé il rendit les armes :

-Très bien, c'est d'accord : nous préviendrons Rémus.

Tonks eut alors un sourire rayonnant et lui dit avec reconnaissance :

-Merci.

-Tout de même, reprit Mme Maxime d'une voix songeuse. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment les Magemort ont démasqué le professeur Rogue.

-Je suis sûr que c'est ce petit fouineur de Malefoy, grogna Harry.

Aveuglé par une féroce rancune depuis qu'il savait que c'était ce petit serpent qui gardait Hermione prisonnière, le Survivant vouait une haine sans borne envers son ancien rival.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas lui, déclara soudain Luna d'un ton candide.

Les trois personnes la regardèrent comme s'il lui poussé était un troisième bras. D'une voix méfiante, Harry la questionna :

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Mais Luna ne parlait de la même chose que lui.

-Mais oui voyons ! S'écria-t-elle comme si elle venait de découvrir une chose très importante. Le sang sur la lettre, ce n'est pas celui de Rogue, c'est du sang de Pygathor. Je me disais bien que la forme des taches avait quelque chose d'étrange, et j'ai compris : elles sont parfaitement ovales et équidistantes… »

Luna eût certainement poussé plus avant sa description détaillée sur les fameuses taches, si au grand soulagement des occupants de la pièce, on n'avait point toqué à ce moment-là. Luna s'interrompit aussitôt en voyant qu'on ne l'écoutait plus. À ce moment-là, un jeune homme d'environ dix-neuf passa la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte et annonça aux quatre sorciers de la pièce :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais l'entraînement va commencer dans cinq minutes.

-Très bien, je vous suis, déclara Harry. Et vous ? Vous venez aussi ? Enchaîna-t-il en s'adressant cette fois à ses compagnons.

-Bien sûr mon ami.

-J'arrive Har… euh, Vernon ! »

Luna hocha la tête, déçue de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout de sa démonstration.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Le temps des noisettes**

Simon passait une sale journée. Après la soirée d'Halloween qui avait tourné au cauchemar pour lui, il avait naïvement espéré que loin du manoir, Jude Pucey ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. Hélas, la scène dont il avait été victime une semaine plus tard, avait brisé ses illusions comme du cristal.

_Sept jours plus tôt :_

_Comme tous les jours depuis la soirée d'Halloween qui avait tourné au cauchemar pour lui, il se sentait nerveux et déprimé. Cependant, par peur des conséquences, il n'en montrait rien et s'efforçait d'agir comme d'habitude. Parfois, il sentait le regard de Padma peser sur lui, mais elle ne disait jamais rien, le jeune garçon espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Quant à Naomi, il avait endormi ses soupçons en lui faisant croire qu'il était enrhumé et migraineux.  
>Ce matin-là, il était chargé de cosser des noisettes en prévision des nombreuses pâtisseries que l'on ferait avec. Armé de son casse-noisette, il effectuait ce travail ennuyeux depuis presque deux heures lors que tout à coup, une voix sucrée fredonna derrière lui :<em>

_« Bonjour Simon._

_Le garçon manqua de se pincer le doigt. Haletant sous l'effet de la surprise, il se retourna et retint un couinement horrifié en apercevant son bourreau dans la cuisine, à quelques pas de lui. D'une voix criarde, il glapit :_

_-Que… qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »_

_Le corps frémissant devant la frayeur palpable de sa proie, Jude se retint de lui sauter dessus. Certes, ils étaient seuls, mais il n'avait pas assez de temps pour profiter du gamin aussi, plutôt que de tout gâcher par précipitation, il préférait s'amuser un peu avec lui, en attendant le jour où il pourrait combler ses désirs de façon plus charnelle. D'un ton qu'aurait sûrement employé la vieille ogresse pour charmer Hansel et Gretel, le prédateur se joua de lui :_

_« Mais je suis venu tout simplement venu prendre de tes nouvelles Simon, rien de plus. Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Rajouta-t-il l'air faussement peiné. Ce n'est pas très gentil. Et moi qui ne suis venu ici rien que pour te voir ! »_

_En effet, l'occasion s'était présentée très facilement : Malefoy l'avait convoqué lui ainsi que d'autres collègues Mangemorts pour planifier la prochaine attaque dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Baragouinant un prétexte futile pour échapper quelques minutes à la réunion, Jude était parti à la recherche de l'objet de ses convoitises en se renseignant çà et là auprès des innocents petits mudains qui ne se doutaient de rien. L'homme avait déjà repéré quelques têtes qui avaient éveillé son intérêt. « Mais c'est le paradis ici, jubila-t-il intérieurement. Il faudra que je vienne plus souvent. » Cependant avant de penser à ses futures conquêtes, il tenait déjà à accomplir celle-là : c'était devenu une question de fierté, et même d'honneur. _

_Simon l'arracha à sa rêverie macabre en le questionnant d'une voix un peu plus affermie :_

_« Pourquoi vous me harcelez autant ?_

_D'une voix doucereuse, l'adulte répliqua :_

_-Tu trouves que je te harcèle ?_

_-Et bien euh… c'est-à-dire… oui, un peu, osa-t-il répondre d'une voix chevrotante. Je travaille là._

_-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas long, promit Jude avec un sourire peu rassurant. J'ai seulement quelques instructions à te communiquer pour les jours à venir et je ne saurai trop te conseiller de les suivre à la lettre si tu veux qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à tes précieux amis. »_

_Simon blêmit de terreur, et devant cette figure décomposée, Jude éprouva un sentiment de domination et de puissance terriblement jouissives. Une idée odieuse venait soudain de lui traverser l'esprit. « Je sens qu'on va s'amuser », exulta-t-il cruellement. Changeant de physionomie du tout au tout, il exigea durement :_

_« Pour commencer, tu vas rompre avec ta chère dulcinée._

_-Quoi ? Croassa-t-il._

_-Après tout, mieux vaut la tenir en-dehors de nos histoires, tu ne crois pas ? Gazouilla-t-il. Elle nous pourrait nous gêner, ce qui serait fâcheux. Je ne voudrais être obligé de la chasser moi-même._

_-Jamais ! Vagit soudain Simon. Vous ne la toucherez pas !_

_-Alors, occupe-toi dès maintenant de l'écarter si tu ne veux pas que je m'en charge personnellement, commanda-t-il férocement._

_Les yeux humides et gonflés, le jeune garçon baissa la tête, incapable de répondre. Impitoyable, Jude insista, voulut l'obliger à répondre. Il le secoua comme un prunier et le poussa dans ses derniers retranchements. À bout, Simon se braqua et riposta avec véhémence:_

_-Et comment voulez-vous que je rompe ? Je ne pourrais pas ! Elle se doutera de quelque chose, elle est beaucoup plus intelligente que vous ne le croyez._

_-À toi de te montrer persuasif, gronda l'autre. Mais si vraiment cela te pose trop difficultés, tu n'auras qu'à appuyer sur une de ses faiblesses._

_-Elle n'a pas de faiblesses ! Riposta violemment Simon avec la fougue des jeunes amoureux._

_-Et débrouille-toi pour lui en trouver une. Toute intelligente qu'elle est, elle reste une filles, et les filles sont des créatures faibles et versatiles par nature. Inspire-toi d'une disgrâce physique dont elle a honte._

_-Qu… une quoi ? S'exclama-t-il sans comprendre ces dernières paroles._

_-Enfin quoi ! S'impatienta l'autre. Elle a bien un défaut qui lui fait honte, non ? Un gros nez, ou bien une cicatrice ! Tu n'auras qu'à jouer là-dessus._

_Aussitôt, Simon devint livide et dut secouer la tête pour retenir ses larmes. Puis brusquement, il gémit d'une voix pitoyable :_

_-Mais pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?_

_Simon n'avait que neuf ans. C'était à peine s'il pouvait concevoir que l'homosexualité existait : il était trop jeune pour se poser des questions là-dessus ou s'y intéresser. Quant à la pédophilie, il n'en connaissait même pas le mot. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il vit Jude se pencher vers lui, il ne put imaginer les pensées que l'homme avait derrière la tête à son encontre. D'une voix câline, l'homme lui chuchota, son nez à quelques centimètres du sien :_

_-Tu es à moi. »_

_Et sans crier gare, il attrapa le garçon par la taille et plaqua ses lèvres contre les sienne. De stupeur, Simon fut tout d'abord pétrifié, puis, lorsqu'il sentit la langue du vieux lubrique tenter d'entrer dans sa bouche, il retrouva aussitôt l'usage de ses membres et se débattit comme un beau diable, à deux doigts de vomir. En réponse, Jude le souleva et le broya contre lui pour l'empêcher de remuer. Alors, en dernier recours, le plus jeune hurla dans la bouche de son agresseur._

_Son cri résonna si fort que Jude fut bien obligé de le lâcher. Aussitôt libre, le garçon prit une inspiration et ouvrit la bouche pour crier derechef mais, prévoyant aussitôt cette réaction, l'adulte fut plus rapide que lui : il lui assena un violent coup dans le dos pour lui couper la respiration puis, sans ménagement, le jeta par terre._

_Et tandis que le garçon se remettait lentement, il prit congé en ses termes :_

_« Pas mal pour un début. Cependant il va falloir perdre cette mauvaise habitude de brailler toutes les cinq minutes, ça devient lassant. Bon, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie m'ennuie, mais d'autres devoirs m'appellent, surtout n'oublie pas le petit travail que je t'ai demandé de faire. Oh ! Et bien entendu, pas un mot de cela à personne, autrement je ferai subir la même chose à ta future ex-petite amie. Sur ce, à très bientôt, mon mignon. »_

_Recroquevillé à même le sol, Simon, triplement dégoûté par l'adulte, par lui-même et par ce qui se venait de se passer, ne peut en supporter davantage. Il eut un hoquet, verdit, puis vomit sur le carrelage. À ce moment, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement devant une Deborah Malefoy scandalisée. D'une voix furibonde, elle cracha :_

_« Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Que signifie tout ce raffut ?_

_-Et bien figurez-vous madame, que je viens d'arriver précisément pour m'en enquérir. Et que pensez-vous que j'aie trouvé ? Ce garçon-là en train de boire du vin en cachette. J'ai évidemment confisqué et rangé la bouteille, mais je crois que le petit ne supporte pas très bien l'alcool._

_Pour appuyer ses paroles, Jude pivota et désigna la petite forme recroquevillée sur les dalles. Suffoquant toujours et soulevé de haut-le-cœur, Simon tentait vainement de se reprendre. Le point positif, c'est qu'il ne vomissait plus. Le point négatif, c'est qu'il venait de passer d'un bourreau à un autre pas forcément mieux. Blêmissant de rage devant cette scène, la furie s'abattit sur le pauvre garçon qui n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, ou même de l'esquiver._

_-Endoloris ! »_

_Sitôt touché par le sortilège impardonnable, Simon se tortilla sur le sol et hurla à pleins poumons. Fasciné par ce spectacle qui avait pour lui un caractère lubrique, Jude ne pouvait se détacher des yeux du pauvre corps qui se convulsait sur le sol. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables au jeune garçon, Mrs Malefoy leva le maléfice et lui ordonna d'un ton méprisant :_

_« Tu va me nettoyer tes saletés. Si dans une heure je suis revenue et que tout n'est pas parfaitement propre, je te ferai amèrement regretter d'être venu au monde. »_

_Là-dessus sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine. Jude la suivit aussitôt après, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons de ceux qui l'attendaient, sans égard pour le malheureux enfant qu'il avait lui-même plongé dans le marasme._

Les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement pénibles pour Simon qui dut jongler entre ses propres sentiments et l'attitude qu'il s'obligeait à suivre pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Pour ne rien arranger, se sentant incapable de rompre avec Naomi, il avait choisi une solution des moins commodes : celle d'éviter le plus possible de se retrouver seul avec elle. Mais cette attitude le rebutait de plus en plus, et au final ce silence, loin de résoudre la situation, ne faisait que l'envenimer. Naomi commençait à se poser des questions. Jusque là, il avait réussi à éviter la confrontation, mais il savait très bien que cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement.

« Qu'est-ce que ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi cet homme me harcèle ? Et qu'est qu'il me veut à la fin ? » Se lamenta-t-il encore une fois d'un ton sombre.

En son for intérieur, il se sentait lâche, sale et honteux. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier le contact immonde des lèvres de ce mufle sur les _siennes._ Il lui arrivait même de se demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour déclencher une telle frénésie chez son ancien propriétaire. Il était dégoûté de lui-même, pensant être responsable de cette passion immorale. Déprimé, Simon poursuivit sa besogne ennuyeuse de frotter l'argenterie avec un chiffon spécial, ignorant que le pire était encore devant lui.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Deux jours plus tard en France, Harry entra finalement en communication avec Rémus. Composant le numéro sur le portable de Tonks, il entendit la tonalité résonner trois fois, avant qu'une voix pâteuse ne retentît enfin dans son oreille :

« Salut Tonks.

-Ce… ce n'est pas Tonks, le détrompa Harry la gorge sèche et la voix émue.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis l'homme demanda d'un ton méfiant :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Et où avez-vous trouvé ce portable ?

-Calme-toi Rémus ! L'invectiva Harry en souriant nerveusement. C'est… c'est moi, Harry.

-Harry… murmura l'autre d'une voix blanche au bout du fil. Non ! Impossible, c'est une imposture. Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

-Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, soupira le jeune homme. Je vous ai eu comme professeur en troisième année et c'est qui m'avez confisqué la carte des Maraudeurs après que je me sois introduit en cachette à Pré-au-Lard…

-D'accord, d'accord, je te crois, approuva Rémus. Oh Merlin Harry Harry ! Mais par quel miracle… ?

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer, coupa Harry. Je suis désolé Rémus, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je suis en France en ce moment.

-Ah bon ! Mais dis-moi… Tonks va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

-Oui, elle va très bien, elle m'a prêté son portable pour que je puisse te contacter.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux, fit-il avec soulagement. Il y a d'autres personnes avec toi ?

-Oui, il y a madame Maxime, Tonks évidemment, et Luna.

-Luna ? Lança-t-il d'une voix stupéfaite. Elle est avec toi ! Elle va bien ?

-Oui, elle est juste à côté de moi, saine et sauve.

-Seigneur ! Cela fait des mois qu'elle a disparu. Nous avions totalement perdu espoir de la retrouver, avoua-t-il d'un ton accablé.

-Elle a échappé de justesse à son enlèvement et s'est réfugiée en France, expliqua-t-il.

-Quelle excellente nouvelle ! Se réjouit Rémus. Transmets-lui mes salutations.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, promit Harry. Et sinon je… j'ai envoyé un feu d'artifice en Angleterre il y un mois, est-ce que vous en avez entendu parler ?

-Alors c'était toi ? Souffla-t-il avec émerveillement. Ça alors ! Bien sûr que nous en avons entendu parler, toute l'Angleterre a été mise au courant dans les heures qui ont suivi. Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu réussi à te procurer ces fusées ? Les jumeaux Weasley nous ont affirmé qu'ils n'en fabriquaient plus depuis longtemps.

-Oh ! Et bien, hésita Harry. J'avais un contact en Angleterre qui su les reproduire en les changeant un peu pour les faire durer longtemps. C'est lui qui, au péril de sa vie, a déclenché le début des « festivités », si j'ose dire ainsi.

Assurément, recréer ces feux d'artifices cela avait été un jeu d'enfant pour le maître ès potions. D'un ton sombre, Harry acheva :

-Malheureusement, malgré toutes ses précautions, il en est mort quand même : Voldemort a su que c'était lui et l'a exécuté.

-Oh, je suis désolé, déplora Rémus. Qui était-ce donc ?

D'une petite voix, Harry lâcha le nom tabou :

-Rogue.

-Rogue ? S'écria alors Rémus d'un ton choqué. Ce maudit traître !

-Non Remus, trancha fermement le jeune homme. Il ne nous a jamais trahi. Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, et il avait entièrement raison.

Surpris par cette vindicte de la part du jeune homme qui avait longtemps été le premier à exprimer son ressentiment envers l'ancien professeur des potions, Remus déposa les armes en grommelant d'un ton dubitatif :

-Si tu le dis.

-Peu importe vos anciennes querelles Remus, l'interrompit Harry. Aujourd'hui, il est mort, nous devons nous concentrer sur le présent.

-Oui bien sûr Harry, tu as raison, approuva Remus agréablement surpris par la maturité dont faisait preuve le jeune homme. Je vais tout de suite annoncer ton retour aux membres.

-Non, pas maintenant Remus, l'arrêta Harry. C'est trop tôt. Voldemort ne sait pas que je suis ici, ma présence à Paris doit rester secrète le plus longtemps possible. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts.

-Très bien, je comprends, accepta son ancien mentor. Mais alors en quoi pouvons-nous t'aider ?

-En France, mon nom est Vernon Dudley, confessa le jeune homme avec un demi-sourire. J'entraîne les moldus à combattre contre les sorciers. Quand l'heure sera venu, nous aurons besoin de personnes pour nous conduire et nous accueillir en Angleterre. Tout renfort sera le bienvenu, cela va de soi.

Il y eut un nouveau silence durant lequel le loup-garou réfléchit à ce que venait de lui apprendre Harry. « Entraîner les moldus ? Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé aussi ? », pensa-t-il avec illumination. D'une voix déterminée, il promit :

-Tu peux compter sur nous Harry. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Un matin de fin Novembre où il faisait un froid de canard, Deborah avait finalement réussi à surmonter sa honte et avait invité Abigaël Nott pour une tasse de thé. Soucieuse pour son amie, la jeune femme était venue sans ses enfants, ne voulant pas fatiguer davantage l'épouse Malefoy. Installées dans le boudoir en tête à tête, les deux amies discutaient de tout et de rien. L'ambiance était tendue, on sentait que Deborah devait se forcer pour agir normalement. Assurément, la principale victime de l'opprobre qui était retombée sur les Malefoy, c'était elle.  
>Après une demi-heure de discussions futiles où elle n'avaient fait que tourner autour du pot, elles n'eurent plus rien à se dire et à contrecœur, Abigaël se résolut à s'informer du moral de son amie :<p>

« Et sinon… est-ce que ça va ?

Devant la mine sincèrement inquiète de son amie, Deborah craqua et tout à coup ce fut comme si on lui avait retiré un masque, elle apparut enfin sous son vrai jour : fatiguée, abattue et amaigrie. D'une voix sourde, elle se confia à sa seule et véritable amie :

-C'est dur… très dur : nous devons sans arrêt repousser la visite de curieux qui inventent toute sorte de prétextes futiles pour voir l'objet du scandale en chair et en os.

-Ah ? Mais je croyais que cela s'était calmé, s'exclama Abigaël avec effarement.

-Oui bien sûr, dit-elle avec un ricanement froid. Les gens commencent à comprendre, mais quand il ne s'agit pas de ragots croustillants, le temps qu'une information se propage par le bouche-à-oreille, c'est toujours un peu long.

-Ah oui, je comprends, répondit-elle d'un air compatissant »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Or curieuse coïncidence, ce matin-là, Naomi en eut assez. Exaspérée par le comportement de son petit ami qui depuis deux semaines l'évitait comme la peste et ne lui adressait la parole que par monosyllabes, elle se décida à le secouer pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. D'un autre côté, cette démarche l'effrayait un peu car elle craignait qu'il se fût lassé d'elle. Mais bien que cette perspective la fît trembler, elle ne pouvait plus tenir dans cette situation. Et puis, si vraiment il ne l'aimait plus, elle préférait rompre la première. Elle était trop orgueilleuse pour supporter de jouer le rôle de la victime.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Je n'ose plus sortir de chez moi, révéla encore Deborah du bout des lèvres. La dernière fois que je m'y suis risquée, Crabbe, ce goujat, m'a questionnée sur ma vie conjugale.

-Oh Doux Merlin ! Couina Abigaël en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Mais qu'avez-vous bien pu répondre ?

-Oh pour cela, un simple _Doloris_ bien placé a suffi, gouailla-t-elle froidement. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas le seul à se poser la question, et je crains que les mauvaises langues ne finissent de ternir complètement ma réputation.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Simon était dans le couloir jouxtant le boudoir des deux dames, en train de récurer un vase de Chine avec un torchon qui avait déjà beaucoup servi, lorsqu'un appel provenant du bout de l'allée retentit en invoquant son prénom :

« Simon ! »

Par réflexe, l'interpelé tourna la tête et aperçut de loin une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille. Mentalement, il soupira car en avisant l'air qu'abordait sa petite amie, il comprit aussitôt qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir cette fois. La mort dans l'âme, il fit front, sachant d'avance que la confrontation tant redoutée allait être fort douloureuse pour tous les deux. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, il recula prudemment. Comprenant qu'il ne voulait qu'elle l'approchât, Naomi s'arrêta d'elle-même au niveau du vase. Ignorant son air sombre et résigné, elle pointa l'index vers lui et, d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de dérobade, elle lui intima simplement :

« Il faut qu'on parle !

-Très bien, je t'écoute, répondit-il d'un ton morne.

-Bon, alors pour commencer j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe, exigea-t-elle sans détour.

Sans très bien savoir pourquoi il voulait encore gagner du temps, Simon joua les idiots :

-Ce qu'il se passe ? Répéta-t-il.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, cracha-t-elle en plissant des yeux. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Deux semaines ! Jeta-t-elle soudain avec rancœur. Oui, deux semaines ! Ça fait _deux_ _semaines_ que tu ne me parles plus, et je commence à en avoir raz-le-bol. Écoute, j'ai confiance en toi, et je suis sûre que si tu m'ignores, c'est que tu as un motif sérieux. Seulement j'aimerais bien savoir lequel, si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

Ce disant, elle abordait un air à la fois implacable et suppliant. Devant un tel visage, Simon hésita. Et si il lui disait tout ? Mais à ce moment le sourire vicieux de Jude Pucey apparut devant ses yeux. Simon perdit alors tout courage. Malade à l'idée des paroles qu'il allait lui jeter à la figure, il prit une inspiration, se composa un air distant, puis déclara crûment :

-Il se trouve… que j'en ai assez.

Cette simple déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe. En moins de quelques secondes, le visage de la fillette se décomposa, et le cœur de Simon se brisa devant la souffrance qui jaillit de ses yeux sombres. Mais presque aussitôt, Naomi retrouva sa maîtrise d'elle-même et songea avec dépit que finalement, elle n'aurait pas à rompre puisqu'il venait si bien de s'en charger. Elle déclara sur le même ton :

-Oh, je vois. Tu en as assez… Très bien. Depuis quand ?

-Trop longtemps, dit-il d'un ton évasif.

-De mieux en mieux, persifla-t-elle. Je suppose que si je n'était pas venue te parler aujourd'hui, tu aurais laissé traîner les choses.

-Peut-être pas, marmonna-t-il. Mais ta venue m'aura au moins libéré de cette corvée.

Rougissant de colère et d'humiliation, Naomi rétorqua :

-Et bien dis donc ! Je ne savais pas que je te dégoûtais tant que ça. Quand je pense que tu n'as même pas eu le cran de me l'annoncer en face !

Simon ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux, plus froid en apparence que jamais. D'une voix où perçaient des débuts de sanglots, elle demanda encore :

-Puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu… tu ne veuilles plus de moi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, ou bien… ?

Elle s'interrompit avant de s'étouffer dans ses pleurs. Évitant son regard, le garçon lui répliqua sombrement :

-Tu ne veux pas juste me laisser tranquille et passer à autre chose ?

-Non ! Je veux savoir, clama-t-elle les yeux humides. J'ai le droit de savoir. Oh ! Simon, qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Je ne comprends pas.

Craignant qu'elle n'allât trop loin dans ses réflexions, le garçon la stoppa à ce moment-là :

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Très bien, je vais te le dire : j'en ai assez de toi, j'en ai assez de tes pleurnicheries, de tes minauderies et de ta stupidité, et j'en assez de sortir avec une fille hideuse et défigurée comme toi…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« L'ennui, c'est que c'est justement l'incertitude sur ce point… sensible qui alimente les rumeurs, développa Abiagaël avec précaution. Comme ni vous ni Mr Malefoy ne livrez de réponse à ce sujet, le mystère s'accentue et l'attention des indiscrets est forcément focalisée dessus. N'ayant aucune information à se mettre sous la dent, ils persiflent et crachent le venin en attendant leur pitance.

-Mais je n'ai rien à leur dire ! S'énerva Mrs Malefoy en rougissant. Qu'ils se mêlent donc de leurs affaires, ces chiens ! Est-ce que moi je les questionne sur les exploits de leur bonne femme au lit ?

-Je comprends tout à fait, approuva l'autre en hochant la tête. Malheureusement les gens sont ainsi : tant qu'ils n'auront pas la vérité toute nue et toute crue, ils émettront les pires hypothèses jusqu'à ce que les révélations leur soient enfin divulguées, ou bien qu'une nouvelle esclandre apparaisse sur la scène. Après, tout est une question de temps et de patience.

Deborah hocha la tête, se rangeant à ces explications sensées. D'une toute petite voix, Abigaël demanda, incapable de réfréner sa propre curiosité :

-Par ailleurs, est-ce qu'il se comporte toujours… ?

CRASH !

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit soudain dans le hall. Deborah grinça alors entre ces dents : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » puis se leva prestement pour se rendre dans le hall, sous le regard estomaqué de sa compagne.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Devant son ex-petit ami, Naomi, le visage bouleversé par la rage, contemplait sans les voir le vase, qu'elle avait voulu jeter à la tête du garçon. À présent, il n'en restait que des morceaux brisés et éparpillés sur le sol. Un peu comme son cœur.  
>De son côté, stupéfait par le geste violent de la fillette, Simon, qui avait tout juste eu le temps de se baisser pour éviter le projectile, regardait lui aussi les débris de l'œuvre d'art qui gisaient par terre, pitoyables. Un peu comme leur histoire.<p>

Sans un mot ni regard, Naomi tourna brusquement les talons et s'enfuit vers l'escalier, dans l'intention de se réfugier quelque part à l'étage supérieure où elle pourrait pleurer à son aise.

Simon soupira longuement, épuisé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Mais il ne put se laisser aller à verser des larmes car Deborah surgit soudain devant lui, la baguette en main. En voyant le vase et l'enfant qui se tenait juste à côté, elle parut gonfler comme un crapaud-buffle. Sa figure vira au violet. Sans même attendre d'explications, elle pointa sa baguette sur le gamin. Prévoyant la suite d'un seul coup d'œil, Simon ne chercha pas à se défendre : ce serait son dernier geste envers Naomi.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au deuxième étage Hermione était en train de tricoter des bonnets pour l'hiver, lorsque des hurlements perçants l'interrompirent dans sa tâche. Intriguée et effrayée en même temps, Hermione sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les escaliers, où elle tomba sur une Naomi excessivement pâle, et dont la poitrine se soulevait bruyamment à chaque inspiration. Celle-ci, arrivée au deuxième étage, avait entendu les cris de Simon et s'était figée net, paralysée par différents sentiments contradictoires qui se disputaient en elle. Lorsqu'ils éclatèrent de nouveau, oubliant les paroles venimeuses qu'il lui balancées il y a quelques minutes, elle fit volte-face, sans prêter attention à Hermione qui la regardait d'un air éberlué.

Inquiète pour sa protégée, l'adulte courut à sa suite et pâlit en comprenant soudain ce qui se déroulait en bas. Dévalant les marches, elle rattrapa bientôt la fillette et, avant que celle-ci ne franchît le dernier tournant et ne se lançât dans la gueule du loup, elle la kidnappa dans ses bras en lui chuchotant furieusement :

« Arrête ! Tu ne peux rien faire. »

Mais Naomi ne l'entendit pas. L'esprit centrée sur une seule pensée, elle se débattait comme une diablesse et Hermione dut poser sa main sur bouche en guise de bâillon. Risquant un coup d'œil derrière la rampe, elle vit que Mrs Malefoy n'était pas seule : son amie l'avait rejointe, invitée par Deborah pour participer à la « punition ». Les larmes de Naomi coulèrent entre ses doigts, mais Hermione ne s'en soucia point. Au contraire, elle la retourna et la serra contre elle en lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter. Désespérée et impuissante, la plus petite éclata en sanglots silencieux et s'accrocha à Hermione comme une noyée. Au fond de son âme, l'adulte enrageait devant son impuissance. Sa présence devant toujours rester un secret pour le reste du monde, elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, pas en présence de l'autre sorcière.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Mais que se passe-t-il ici à la fin ! Rugit soudain une voix d'homme. Vous avez l'intention de réveiller mes ancêtres, ma parole !

C'était Malefoy, et il n'était pas content.. D'instinct, les deux espionnes se paralysèrent et écoutèrent chacune la suite avec avidité.

-De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Aboya Deborah. Cet infect vermisseau a cassé le magnifique vase que l'on m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire.

-Je me mêle de mes affaires madame, riposta-t-il. Auriez-vous oublier que ce garçon m'appartient et qu'à ce titre, c'est à moi de me charger sa pénitence, le cas échéant.

-Mais c'est_ mon_ vase qu'il a cassé, protesta-t-elle.

_-Votre_ vase vraiment ? À la bonne heure, railla-t-il. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de me débarrasser de cette breloque.

-Cette breloque comme vous dîtes nous venait droit de Chine, et elle a coûté…

-Ce vase de Chine jurait atrocement parmi mon mobilier ma chère. Et puis de toutes façons, je n'ai jamais apprécié l'art asiatique.

-Il n'empêche que ce garnement a brisé un objet qui m'appartenait, c'est mon droit de me punir, revendiqua l'odieuse dame.

-En aucun cas, réfuta tranquillement Malefoy. Lorsque vous avez quelque grief contre un mudain, vous devez obligatoirement en référez à son maître.

-Depuis quand donc prenez-vous à cœur l'intérêt des mudains s'emporta-t-elle. Depuis quand les défendez-vous ? Ah ! Mais suis-je sotte, c'est _elle_ naturellement qui vous a corrompu le jugement. Cette sale petite boue que vous avez eu l'impudence d'aim…

-Il me semble vous avoir déjà interdit de parler d'elle de cette façon, grogna Malefoy.

-J'en parlerai comme je veux ! Je reste la maîtresse de cette maison, et il n'existe aucune loi pour m'interdire d'exprimer ce que je pense de cette… cette…

-Assez ! Tonna-t-il. J'entends que vous ne cessiez de discuter mes ordres. Et si je vous surprends encore une fois à lever la baguette sur un des mudains, je vous ferai subir le même traitement.

-Excusez-moi, mais je vais me retirer, déclara soudain Abigaël qu'on avait oublié.

À l'étage, Hermione murmura à Naomi :

-Il ne faut pas rester là, c'est dangereux. Allons-nous en nous aussi. »

Trop éprouvée pour objecter, la fillette hocha la tête docilement et elles remontèrent, l'esprit marqué par cette scène extraordinaire : la première parce qu'en dépit du mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle n'avait pu supporter d'assister à la torture de Simon, et la seconde parce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser de Malefoy. Bien sûr il l'avait brutalisée de la plus sauvage des façons, mais comment aurait-elle pu rester insensible à tout ce qu'il faisait depuis un mois pour Lisbeth, pour les enfants, et aussi pour elle ? La jeune femme eut soudain envie de pleurer.

Pouvait-elle vraiment lui accorder une seconde chance ?

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Une semaine après la communication, alors qu'ils étaient en plein entraînement à l'extérieur, Harry demanda à Luna :

« Luna, est-ce que cela ne t'ennuierait pas venir avec moi au centre de la pièce pour faire une démonstration de duel sorcier ?

Luna hocha la tête et accepta d'une voix douce :

-Bien sûr Harry. »

Les deux sorciers ayant plusieurs mois, plusieurs années même d'expérience en terme de combat, Harry pensait qu'une démonstration de ce type serait bénéfique à tout le monde. D'un œil vif, il parcourut la plaine du regard, satisfait devant les progrès qu'ils faisaient depuis son arrivée. Après des semaines d'entraînement, les soldats moldus arrivaient de mieux en mieux à faire face aux sorciers. Développant leur agilité et leur force pour esquiver les sorts, il n'était plus rare de les voir triompher aux entraînements. Harry s'en réjouissait et ne cessait féliciter tout le monde, n'hésitant pas à prêter main forte aux combattants. Se raclant la gorge, il tapa dans ses mains et lança à la cantonade :

« Hum ! Hum ! Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît. »

Il échangea un regard avec l'un des sergents instructeurs qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'il devait faire. Harry les ayant informés le matin-même de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, ils s'organisèrent pour faire cesser les luttes en cours et imposer le silence. Et tandis que les soldats se rangeaient sur le côté, l'attention générale se porta peu à peu sur eux. D'une voix moins assurée, le jeune homme déclara brièvement :

« Mon amie Luna et moi-même avons déjà beaucoup combattu dans le passé, alors j'ai décidé de vous montrer à quoi ressemble un duel entre sorciers. Luna ? » Appela-t-il en direction de son amie.

La jeune fille opina silencieusement et se dirigea vers lui de son pas léger. Ce fut à cet instant que Harry remarqua que la démarche aérienne de son amie lui conférait une grâce toute particulière. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa contemplation car elle s'arrêta soudain devant lui en le dardant de son regard rêveur. D'une voix maîtrisée, le jeune homme lui demanda tout bas :

« Prête ?

En guise, la jeune fille lui offrit un lumineux sourire et un clin d'œil complice. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas sous le regard attentif de la troupe. Ils se mirent en garde presque en synchronisation, et ce fut Harry qui attaqua le premier :

« _Stupéfix !_

Luna l'évita simplement en invoquant le charme du bouclier, puis contrattaqua avec un sort d'entrave. Surpris, Harry plongea sur le côté en roulant sur lui-même. Presque aussitôt, il se releva et cria :

_-Tarantallegra ! »_

Luna tournoya sur elle-même pour éviter le jet lumineux, mais le sortilège lui toucha l'arrière de la tête et son chignon se défit. Ses cheveux longs virevoltèrent autour de sa tête avant de retomber en pagaille sur ses épaules, lui donnant un air sauvage. Ses boucles en forme de radis dansaient comiquement à ses oreilles.

_« Experliarmus ! _Cria-t-elle.

_-Protego ! »_ Se défendit-il.

Luna leva soudain sa baguette et il y eut brusquement une détonation dans l'air, un nuage de brume se forma soudain autour de la jeune fille. Comprenant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Harry marmonna une incantation et la brume fut soudain emprisonnée dans une étrange bulle hermétique qui se ratatina en quelques secondes, laissant apparaître la jeune fille un peu déboussolée.

_« Rictusempra !_

Cette fois, Luna se baissa et n'attendit pas de pouvoir se relever pour répliquer :

_-Piper Nigrum !_

Le jeune homme esquiva de justesse le sortilège d'éternuement. Mais Luna n'avait pas terminé. Décidant qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure, elle lui lança un maléfice de cécité temporelle. Harry ne put l'éviter, alors il hurla en rassemblant toute sa puissance :

_-Insula minaciae ! »_

Un bouclier spectaculaire l'entoura durant les quelques secondes où il ne voyait plus rien, le mettant momentanément en sécurité alors qu'il était dans un état d'extrême vulnérabilité. Lorsque les deux deux maléfices se dissipèrent, il put faire face à l'ancienne Serdaigle qui abordait un air déconfit. En lui adressant un sourire moqueur, il lui lança le sortilège de chatouilles qu'elle para grâce à l'enchantement du miroir, appelé aussi maléfice du boomerang. Harry ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes de d'attrapeurs qui lui permirent d'échapper de justesse à son propre sort. Sans attendre, il jeta :

_« Demiterre !_

Le sort de croc-en-jambe atteignit Luna qui bascula à la renverse. Mais celle-ci refusa de s'avouer vaincue.

_-Lacrimare_, hurla-telle en roulant sur elle-même.

« Oh la vicieuse ! » S'exclama-t-il intérieurement. Un jet bleu le toucha en pleine poitrine et ses yeux commencèrent à le picoter douloureusement, puis se mettre à pleurer sans qu'il pût les contrôler. Essuyant fiévreusement ses larmes du revers de sa manche, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Comme Luna se relevait, Harry parvint à travers ses larmes à lui lancer le maléfice du saucisson.  
>Trop surprise par le sortilège que Harry avait réussi à lui lancer, elle ne put l'éviter. Son corps se pétrifia tout d'un coup et elle retomba au sol dans la même position. Sentant que la démonstration était terminée, les « spectateurs » applaudirent tandis que le Survivant levait le sortilège qui emprisonnait Luna. Une dernière fois, il essuya les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Enfin, avec un sourire d'excuse, il aida la jeune femme à se relever, et nota la grimace qu'elle afficha lorsqu'il la prit par le bras.<p>

« Ça va ? Dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai dû me cogner à l'épaule, voilà tout. »

Harry hocha la tête et n'insista pas. L'entraînement reprit son cours, le jeune homme prodigua des conseils à tout le monde. Vers la fin de la journée, stimulé par la démonstration du matin-même, chacun avait fait d'énormes progrès. Harry s'apprêtait à aller se coucher dans ses quartiers jouxtant ceux des officiers, espérant dormir du sommeil du juste, lorsqu'il aperçut Luna dans le couloir qui se tenait toujours le bras machinalement. Elle avait l'air si désorientée qu'il la héla d'une voix clairement soucieuse :

« Luna, ça ne va pas ?

Celle-ci le regarda d'un air ahuri, puis avoua très naturellement :

-Je crois que j'ai un peu mal à l'épaule.

Harry hésita deux secondes, puis lui proposa d'une voix rassurante :

-Tu veux que je regarde ?

La jeune femme eut eut alors une de ses réactions surprenantes dont elle avait le secret : elle haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton indifférent :

-Si cela t'amuse… »

Secouant la tête, Harry l'invita à entrer dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec un sous-officier, pour l'heure absent. Doucement, il fit asseoir la jeune femme sur son lit, et, avec précaution pour ne pas la braquer, il déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise et la fit glisser sur son bras pour dénuder son épaule blessée. « Comme elle a la peau douce », songea-t-il soudain en rosissant légèrement. De son côté, son ancienne condisciple ne parut pas remarquer son trouble. S'obligeant à rester concentrer, Harry aperçut une vilaine plaie rouge et boursoufflée, tranchant violemment sur sa peau blanche. D'une voix désolée, il lui demanda :

« Mince ! Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui t'ai fait ça ?

-Mais non, répliqua-t-elle tranquillement. C'est juste que quand je suis tombée, mon épaule a atterrie sur un caillou. Il n'y a pas de quoi être atterrée, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

-Je vais quand même nettoyer ça avant que cela ne s'infecte. »

Harry partit chercher une boîte de premiers secours. Il versa une solution sur coton que Luna ne pouvait voir, ensuite il frotta la meurtrissure avec délicatesse pour ne pas lui faire mal. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, savourant ce contact froid qui anesthésiait la douleur. Bientôt, le jeune homme lui prit gentiment le bras, le souleva et le posa ses propres épaules pour pouvoir passer une bande de sparadrap autour de l'épaule de la jeune fille. Bizarrement, le contact de ces mains masculines, tiède et veloutées sur sa peau fine, procura à Luna une agréable sensation de bien-être et de chaleur. Elle jeta un regard timide vers le Survivant qui la soignait et rougit.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Une semaine après la scène douloureuse dont elle avait été témoin, Hermione se trouvait sur les sentiers à l'orée de la forêt, agenouillée devant des noisetiers particulièrement féconds. Accompagnée de tous les enfants – ou presque – elle avait organisé cette sortie sous la recommandation implicite de Drago Malefoy.  
>Sachant que des amis à lui et à Deborah devaient venir pour le thé, Hermione avait compris qu'il leur fallait mieux s'éclipser quelques temps. Pour cela, elle avait bien entendu réquisitionné Padma et couché Lisbeth dans son lit en confiant sa garde à un elfe personnel de Malefoy.<p>

Armés de seaux et de paniers, les enfants ramassaient toutes les noisettes qu'ils trouvaient, encouragés par Hermione qui leur promettait d'en faire des merveilles de pâtisserie. Ce jour-là fort heureusement, il ne pleuvaient pas mais le ciel était couvert de nuages gris perle et l'atmosphère regorgeait d'humidité et de fraîcheur. Padma grelottait et se frottait les bras dans l'espoir vain de s'insuffler un peu de chaleur. Parcourant machinalement la petite assemblée des yeux, elle remarqua alors qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Soucieuse, elle s'approcha de Hermione qui tentait d'attraper des noisettes en haut des branchages. Arrive à sa hauteur, elle lui signala :

« Hermione, tu n'aurais pas vu Simon par hasard ?

Perplexe, celle-ci se retourna et répondit :

-Si bien sûr, il est resté au manoir.

-Quoi ? Mais tu… je croyais que tous les enfants devaient venir, s'étonna-t-elle.

Le visage de Hermione se durcit.

-En effet, mais là il est en punition. Il s'est montré particulièrement désagréable avec Ruth et Sarah, alors je l'ai envoyé grenier pour faire le ménage, avec interdiction d'en descendre avant notre retour. Là-bas au moins, je suis sûr qu'il est en sécurité. J'espère qu'il se montrera plus poli à l'avenir.

Padma hocha la tête sans conviction, puis fit soudain remarquer en abaissant la voix :

-D'un autre côté, je le trouve bizarre ces temps-ci, pas toi ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. S'assurant simplement que personne ne les écoutait, et surtout pas Naomi, elle confessa à voix basse :

-Oui, je l'ai remarqué aussi.

-D'abord il se met à bouder tout le monde pour on ne sait quelle raison, ensuite Naomi refuse de lui parler du jour au lendemain, et maintenant il s'enferme dans sa coquille.

-Pour ce qui est de Naomi, je pense que j'ai deviné, chuchota Hermione. Elle ne m'en a jamais rien dit bien sûr mais… je crois qu'ils ont rompu il y a une semaine, et assez brutalement à ce que j'ai compris.

Padma jeta une exclamation étouffée :

-Oh ! Mais je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient ensemble.

-Pourtant ce n'était guère difficile à deviner : ils étaient tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre.

-Je sais mais… c'est juste qu'ils sont si jeunes, s'expliqua-t-elle d'une voix confuse.

-Plus tant que ça, objecta tristement Hermione.

Son amie baissa la tête, puis questionna avec désappointement :

-Comme c'est dommage en tous cas ! Pourquoi ont-ils rompu ? Ils avaient l'air de tellement bien s'entendre.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle abruptement. Et je ne le vais pas le leur demander. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, nous n'avons à nous en mêler.

Padma hocha la tête, se rangeant à ses arguments. Puis, sans vraiment parler à Hermione, elle se remémora à voix haute :

-En y réfléchissant bien… c'est après la soirée d'Halloween qu'il a commencé à se comporter bizarrement.

-La soirée d'Halloween ?

-Oui, tu sais bien, on nous avait envoyées toutes les deux à l'étage, et les enfants se coucher plus tôt pour ne pas croiser les invités.

-Ah oui, se rappela Hermione. Et alors ? Tu penses qu'il y un lien ? »

Regardant autour d'elle, Padma entraîna Hermione à l'écart. L'ancienne Griffondor eut alors un mauvais pressentiment en remarquant son teint pâle. Elles s'éloignèrent un peu du sentier, tout s'assurant qu'elles n'étaient pas suivies. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Padma prit une inspiration, puis confessa d'une voix coupable :

« Je suis désolée Hermione, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais le soir d'Halloween, je suis descendue dans le dortoir des enfants pour chercher un peigne que j'avais oublié. Arrivée en bas, comme il faisait sombre, je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal et je suis partie rapidement pour ne pas les réveiller. Mais sur le chemin du retour, j'ai croisé Simon qui revenait de la cuisine. Il était… je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, frissonna-t-elle en repensant à ce souvenir. Il était pâle et… si effrayé que je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas croisé Tu-Sais-Qui.

Hermione se glaça de l'intérieur, puis demanda d'une voix sourde :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Padma. D'autant plus qu'en me voyant, il s'est retourné et il est retourné rapidement dans son dortoir. Je lui ai bien demandé ce qui n'allait pas et il m'a répondu qu'il pensait avoir un rhume. À l'époque, je ne formais pas de soupçons particuliers alors je l'ai cru. Mais… je voyais bien qu'au fil des jours cela ne s'arrangeait pas. En outre, je ne l'ai jamais vu se moucher, j'en ai conclu qu'il avait menti.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? Lui reprocha durement Hermione.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, se défendit Padma. Tu as déjà tellement de problèmes à gérer, dont Lisbeth, que je n'ai pas voulu te charger d'un nouveau poids.

Hermione fut touchée de la sollicitude de la jeune femme, mais l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait pour Simon revint à la charge. Sans grande conviction, elle voulut s'informer :

-Qu'y avait-il comme invités le soir d'Halloween ?

-Et bien… commença-t-elle en faisant un effort pour se souvenir. Ce soir-là avant de remonter, c'est moi qui ai dressé le couvert, et j'ai entendu quelques noms, comme Bellatrix Lestrange.

À ce nom, Hermione crut recevoir un bloc de glace sur l'estomac. Elle balbutia avec effroi :

-Bellatrix Lestrange ? _Bellatrix Lestrange _était là le soir d'Halloween ?

-Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit responsable, contra Padma d'une voix apaisante. Je veux dire… Simon n'était pas blessé, et n'avait aucune difficulté à marcher. Il ne présentait aucun symptôme de torture au _Doloris._

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'autre poursuivit :

-Ah si ! Il y a un autre nom qui me revient en mémoire, c'est Pucey.

-Pucey ? Répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Comme Adrian ?

-Non, ce n'était pas Adrian justement, corrigea son interlocutrice. C'était un autre nom : Jules… June, ânonna-t-elle avant de s'exclamer brusquement : Jude ! Jude Pucey ! Ça me revient.

-Ah ? Dit Hermione avec curiosité. C'est drôle, ce nom-là me dit quelque ch…

Elle s'interrompit tout d'un coup. Son cerveau coordonna les différents éléments avec une rapidité fulgurante. La seconde suivante, elle avait tout compris. Sous le regard peu rassuré de Padma, son visage tourna au cendreux et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Brusquement, elle attrapa son amie par les épaules et la pressa sans plus de cérémonie :

-Padma ! Je sais que tu as la mémoire des prénoms et des visages, alors réponds-moi : est-ce que cet homme est au manoir en ce moment ?

-Je… je crois, bredouilla-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas sû… Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Piailla-t-elle en la voyant s'éloigner.

-Je dois retourner au manoir tout de suite, répondit-elle d'un ton fébrile. Simon est en danger.

-Non, attends, la stoppa-t-elle. Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

-Non, la repoussa la lionne, il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe des enfants. Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis devenue moi aussi la protégée de Drago Malefoy, dit-elle non sans orgueil, il ne peut rien m'arriver.

-Sois prudente Hermione », conjura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Sans répondre, la jeune femme abandonna ses noisettes et fonça en direction du manoir, sans se soucier de la boue qui maculait ses vêtements blancs.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au même moment Simon rangeait les cartons dans le grenier. Contrairement à l'idée que l'on se faisait de la plupart des greniers, celui-ci n'était pas spécialement effrayant, il semblait juste poussiéreux et était éclairé par de multiples lucarnes. Un paisible désordre régnait dans cette pièce spacieuse et vieillie par les souvenirs qu'elle contenait. Le jeune garçon s'était amusé en effet à explorer la pièce, comme dans les livres où le jeune héros partait à la recherche d'un trésor. En parcourant ainsi le grenier, ses pieds et ses mains soulevaient des nuages de poussières qui flottaient paresseusement dans l'air en formant des halos brillants à chaque endroit où perçait la lumière du jour.

Bien sûr, sans trouver de trésor à proprement parler, il avait tout de même fait des découvertes intéressantes.

Près d'une lucarne, baignant dans la lumière, il avait aperçu un mannequin de bois, revêtu d'une robe blanche et vaporeuse, paraissant très ancienne à la façon dont elle était coupée : décolleté en trapèze, ceinture située en haut de la taille juste sous les seins, jupe ample surmontant un autre jupon de dentelle blanche et manches coures légèrement bouffantes.  
>La tête du mannequin était coiffée d'un chapeau en cachemire beige, parsemé de perles nacrées et de petites plumes blanches en son sommet, et entouré seulement d'un ruban de soie bleue clair dont les pans reposaient tristement sur les côtés.<p>

L'ensemble respirait à la fois un air de nostalgie et de noblesse.

Par la suite, Simon avait découvert bien d'autres choses amusantes : quelques animaux empaillés, une dague tellement rouillée qu'on n'aurait même pas pu s'en servir comme couteau à beurre, et des vieux tableaux représentant des natures mortes, des paysages extérieurs et bien d'autres choses encore. À sa grande stupéfaction, il dénicha même une licorne miniature qui galopa dans toute la pièce au moment où il la libéra, laissant une trainée de poussière argentée sur son passage ce devait être un jouet pour jeunes sorciers.

Seulement, les meilleures choses ayant toujours une fin, il lui fallut au bout d'une moment se résoudre à se mettre au travail, s'il voulait avoir la paix les prochains jours, il savait qu'Hermione serait capable de prolonger sa punition s'il lui désobéissait.  
>En lui-même, il essayait de ne pas repenser à son attitude de ces derniers jours.<p>

Il savait qu'Hermione avait eu raison de le punir, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû traiter Ruth de « petite emmerdeuse », ni Sarah de « grosse vache boutonneuse », mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Depuis une semaine, entre la culpabilité et le chagrin qui ne le quittaient plus depuis sa rupture avec Naomi, la froideur de cette dernière son égard, les regards inquisiteurs des autres enfants, et la menace constante de Jude Pucey qui planait au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

En d'autres termes, Simon était à cran, vraiment à cran. Il avait fini par voir le danger partout. La moindre question le braquait et réveillait son agressivité.

Aussi, lorsque Ruth lui avait simplement demandé si cela allait mieux entre Naomi et lui, il avait réagi au quart de tour. Bien entendu, Sarah qui se trouvait dans les parages, avait immédiatement volé au secours de son amie, alors le garçon s'en était aussi pris à elle. Alertés par les cris, d'autres enfants avaient rappliqué sur place tandis que d'autre étaient partis à la recherche de Hermione. Une fois celle-ci arrivée, l'affaire fut rondement menée : en quelques minutes, elle dispersa la nuée d'enfants, disputa les deux gamines sans les punir, et l'avait condamné lui à mettre de l'ordre au grenier.

À cet instant, Simon ne savait pas ce qui avait été le pire : l'humiliation devant les deux gourdes auxquelles il avait été obligé de s'excuser, la déception lisible dans les yeux de Hermione, ou bien l'absence de Naomi durant toute cette scène.

« Tu m'as l'air bien morose, fredonna une voix rauque atrocement familière derrière son dos.

Perdant toutes ses couleurs d'un seul coup, le pauvre garçon se retourna et fit à un Jude qui le toisait avec une détermination étrange. D'une entrecoupée par la terreur, Simon peina à demander :

-Qu… quoi ! Encore vous ? Qu'est-ce vous faîtes là ? Qu'est vous voulez ?

-Et bien quel accueil, ironisa l'autre. Tu m'avais à mieux je trouve. Serait-ce mon absence trop longue qui t'aurait fait perdre les bonnes manières.

Courageux, le garçon ne prit pas en compte la dernière phrase : à la place, il choisit l'affrontement. D'une voix qu'il voulait ferme mais qui, hélas, sonnait affreusement plaintive à ses oreilles, il cria :

-Sortez ! Laissez-moi tranquille, j'ai fait exactement ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire : j'ai rompu avec Naomi. Alors laissez-moi maintenant !

-Tu as rompu ? Bravo ! Le félicita-t-il faussement enjoué. Je suis fier de toi, tu mérites une bonne récompense. Cela tombe bien d'ailleurs, j'ai une demi-heure de libre devant moi, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Nous allons tellement nous amuser toi et moi. »

La réunion étant effectivement terminée, Malefoy avait proposé des rafraichissements à ses collègues. Beaucoup s'étaient dispersés dans tous les coins pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ainsi, l'absence de Jude n'alerterait personne. Il allait donc largement le temps de consommer son union avec Simon avant de repartir.

Ce dernier, inconscient des projets obscènes que le pédophile fomentait à son égard, tenta le tout pour le tout : de toutes forces, il courut vers la sortie, cette fois-ci bien décidé à échapper ce rustre. Hélas, à peine se mit-il en mouvement que Jude, perçant très clairement ses intentions, le rattrapa et le cloua au sol pour l'empêcher de bouger. Fou de terreur, le garçon s'époumona et lutta férocement contre son agresseur. Celui-ci, craignant qu'il n'alertât quelqu'un par ses hurlements, lui assena un coup violent dans le ventre.  
>Hoquetant sous la douleur, le garçon sanglota désespérément, toute honte bue. Il avait si mal qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que l'homme au-dessus de lui avait déjà retiré sa chemise et était en train de faire de même avec la sienne. Son souffle retrouvé, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'on lui faisait, il écarquilla les yeux et geignit en recommençant à se débattre :<p>

« Non ! Arrêtez ! Non… pitié ! Noooonnnnn !

-La ferme ! Grogna le barbare au-dessus de lui Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de perdre cette habitude de vagir à tout bout de champs. Ça ne sert à rien de toutes façons, j'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps.

-Quel moment ?

-Tu verras bien, ronronna-t-il d'un ton faussement onctueux.

-Mais pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Pleura le jeune garçon. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?

À bout de patience, l'homme sortit sa baguette et lui lança avec férocité :

_-Endoloris ! »_

Les cris de Simon furent étouffés par la bouche de l'homme qui emprisonna la sienne comme un bâillon. Il ne consentit à lever le sort qu'au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, les secondes les plus atroces que le pauvre enfant vécut. Quand la douleur s'évanouit enfin, il n'était plus que larmes, morve et tremblements. D'un ton suave, il lui intima à l'oreille :

« Oui, ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas Simon ? Tu ne voudrais pas que je recommence, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne reçut qu'un reniflement en guise de réponse. Satisfait, il poursuivit :

-Tu as été un vilain garçon Simon, un très vilain garçon. Alors à partir de maintenant, tu vas être très sage, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon je serais obligé de te punir comme je viens de le faire. Tu as compris ?

Le garçon secouait la tête dans tous les sens, ne supportant plus la proximité de ce monstre. D'un ton plus sévère, il le harcela :

-Simon… j'attends une réponse.

Trop affaibli pour lutter, l'enfant se contenta d'acquiescer du chef spasmodiquement. Satisfait, l'homme lui ordonna une dernière fois :

-Tiens-toi tranquille et silencieux comme une image, et tout se passera bien. Tu verras, mon angelot. »

Se mordant les lèvres pour réprimer les cris qui y montaient, Simon détourna la tête et ne broncha plus, se contenta de rester allongé là où il était, inerte comme une poupée de chiffon. Son visage était crispé par la détresse et la résignation. Il ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment ce que lui voulait l'homme, mais il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Jouissant de sa victoire éclatante sur ce garçon obstiné mais tellement captivant, Jude posa les mains sur sa ceinture pour la déboucler, lorsque soudain, comme par miracle, une voix déchirante retentit des escaliers qui menaient au grenier :

« SIMON ! »

La voix d'un ange.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Hors d'haleine, Hermione grimpa les dernières marches hautes qui la séparaient de la porte. Les hurlements de Simon avaient aussitôt confirmé que ses pires craintes étaient justes : le garçon était bel et bien en danger. En moins d'une minute, elle arriva devant la porte qui la mènerait dans le grenier…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Jude n'eut que le temps de se redresser avant que la porte ne s'ouvrît à toute volée. Il avait prestement renfilé la chemise, mais ne put remettre ses boutons au moment où l'intrus débarqua. C'était une assez jolie jeune femme, brune et élancée, mais Jude ne l'avait jamais aperçue auparavant en mettant les pieds au manoir. Ce fut à la couleur de ses vêtements qu'il devina _qui_ elle était.

Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, Hermione ne mit pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre le sens de la scène exposée devant ses yeux.

Simon quant à lui, était resté couché par terre, incapable de se relever et de jouer la comédie : il avait atteint les limites de sa résistance psychologique. Il ne tourna même pas la tête au moment où la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. En revanche, la voix qu'il entendit tout d'un coup le fit sursauter :

« Simon ! »

L'appel claqua dans l'air comme un fouet. Sonné, le garçon trouva la force de se redresser et fit face à la jeune femme qui le regardait étrangement. Elle paraissait fulminer… mais pas vraiment contre lui.

Légèrement en retrait, Jude la fixait sans trop savoir comment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas trop se permettre de la molester, Malefoy apprécierait sans doute très peu que l'on blessât sa maîtresse.

Comprenant qu'il lui faudrait ruser pour sortir l'enfant de cette souricière, Hermione dut prendre sur elle pour réprimer le flot d'ordures qu'elle brûlait de vomir sur ce répugnant personnage. À la place, elle improvisa sur-le-champ avec un talent inné :

« Simon, que fais-tu ici à bayer aux corneilles alors que la robe de Mrs Malefoy attend en salle de couture ? Crois-tu donc qu'elle va se raccommoder tout seul ? »

Éberlué Simon resta bouche bée, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Jude lui-même ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Sans prêter plus d'attention à ce dernier qu'à un vulgaire tapis, Hermione s'avança vers le garçon, l'attrapa rudement par le bras. Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait mal, mais ne voulut pas y songer maintenant. L'urgence était d'abord de le sortir de là après elle s'occuperait du rafistolage.D'un ton revêche, elle fit semblant de le tancer :

« Espèce de gros mal-élevé, va ! Je vais t'apprendre à déserter ton travail. Tu vas recevoir une correction dont tu te souviendras dans longtemps, je te le garantie.

Alors qu'elle entraînait un Simon à moitié assommé par le choc et le soulagement, la voix honnie les arrêta dans leur élan.

-Hum ! Hum ! Pas si vite Sang-de-Bourbe, je perçois comme un malentendu dans cette affaire. »

Lentement, Hermione se retourna et afficha un air absolument impénétrable à son adversaire. Celui-ci, plutôt que de s'embarrasser à liquider la maîtresse de son vieil ami, voulut trouver un arrangement à l'amiable. Ce serait le plus simple, et peut-être même cela lui permettrait-il de gagner une alliée. D'une voix qu'il voulut caressante, il mentit :

« Ce garçon… n'a pas déserté son travail, c'est moi qui l'ai amené ici. Nous avons une vieille affaire à régler lui et moi.

Que n'eût-il avoué. Hermione fronça les sourcils, plissa des yeux, puis explosa tout à coup :

-Vieille affaire ou non, vous n'aviez pas à faire cela, et il n'avait pas à vous suivre. Ce garçon a du pain sur la planche : Mrs Malefoy exige que sa robe soit prête dès demain, et elle n'appréciera certainement pas que le travail ne soit pas fini dans les temps.

-Écoute petite, je veux bien que ce soit urgent, dit-il d'un ton complaisant. Mais là, le garçon avait besoin d'une petite pause. Regarde ses cernes et sa pâleur. Tu n'a tout de même pas l'intention le tuer à la tâche, si ?

Une fois de plus, Hermione dut rassembler tout son sang-froid pour ne pas broncher. S'engager dans un débat était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Alors, sans reprendre sa dernière pique, elle répliqua à l'homme :

-Une petite pause peut-être, mais en attendant le travail n'avance pas ! Déjà que ce nigaud ne va pas bien vite, alors si en plus vous lui faîtes faire des pauses, il n'aura jamais fini pour demain. Chaque minute compte monsieur ! Alors excusez-moi, mais Simon doit partir.

-Attends voyons ! Si ce n'est que ça comme problème, je puis très bien moi, l'aider à finir, promit-il en souriant. Laissez-le passer l'après-midi avec moi au calme, cela lui fera du bien. Et en retour, je promets que demain, Mrs Malefoy portera une robe resplendissante.

La jeune femme parut réfléchir, puis, au grand soulagement de l'homme, elle lui adressa finalement un petit sourire inattendu. D'une voix musicale, elle lui déclara :

-Vous commencez à m'intéresser. Mais que voulez-vous faire avec lui, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Jude hésita, puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle s'était adoucie et semblait plus accommodante. D'une voix tranquille, il avoua à demi-mot :

-Ce garçon et moi avons un lourd passé en commun. J'étais son ancien maître, et j'ai une affaire à conclure avec lui. Une affaire qui me tient à cœur… et à corps, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil de chacal.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Hermione l'interrogea une dernière fois :

-Vous terminerez le travail de Simon ?

-Je m'y engage, s'inclina-t-il en posant cérémonieusement une main sur son cœur. »

Alors, à la grande épouvante de Simon, Hermione s'avança vers l'homme, un drôle de sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Le garçonnet voulut résister mais elle ne l'enserra que plus fermement. À la fin, sans lâcher l'enfant, elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Jude, toujours souriante. Rougissant de ce qu'elle comptait faire, elle demanda d'une voix faussement séductrice :

« Dîtes-moi, je me demande… n'avez-vous jamais penser à rechercher l'ivresse des sens… ailleurs ?… Chez une vraie femme je veux dire.

-Peuh ! Certainement pas, rétorqua-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée. Les femmes sont dépravées et ennuyeuses. Je préfère l'innocence… la vraie. Et la pureté.

-Je vois, dit-elle.

Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Sans lâcher Simon, elle lui adressa ces paroles :

-Et bien dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable après-midi à tous les deux. En attendant monsieur, veuillez au moins accepter ceci…

Sa main libre se posa sur la cuisse de Jude, puis remonta dangereusement. Ce dernier, trop surpris, ne songea pas à la repousser. Simon quant à lui, la regardait sans comprendre, à ce point ébahi qu'il en négligea de gigoter. Enfin, toujours avec ce sourire crispé et cette fausse salacité, elle acheva :

-… en acompte. »

Puis soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attendît, sa main se referma brutalement comme une serre d'acier. Jude poussa un mugissement de douleur. Sur le visage de la lionne, plus de trace de sourire à présent : tous ses traits s'étaient tordus en une hideuse grimace de haine. Profitant de la vulnérabilité de son adversaire, elle lui porta un violent coup de poing sur le nez. L'homme s'effondra sur le sol, une main plaquée sur ses parties et l'autre sur son nez endolori. D'une voix métallique, Hermione réveilla Simon qu'elle avait relâché, en lui aboyant :

« Sauve-toi Simon ! Va chercher de l'aide. Vite ! Je vais le retenir ! »

La garçon ne se le fit pas prier. En trois bonds, il fut dans l'escalier et le descendit quatre à quatre. Restée seule dans la pièce, Hermione se rapprocha de la créature recroquevillée sur le sol et, se baissant, elle l'attrapa par l'oreille pour la forcer à relever la tête. D'une voix dont elle ne cherchait plus à maîtriser la rage, elle lui cracha :

« Si jamais je te reprends avec Simon, ou même n'importe avec quel autre enfant dans cette maison, je t'arrache la virilité, je te la fourre dans le gosier et je t'étouffe avec ! C'est clair ? Espèce de sale pédale !

Jude haleta encore une fois, puis son visage aborda à son tour une expression terrifiante. Parvenant à reprendre son souffle, il siffla :

-Petite garce ! Tu vas me le payer cher. »

Et sans qu'Hermione ne put le prévoir, il renversa littéralement la situation en lui administrant un coup de poing à la figure. La jeune cria de douleur et recula en titubant, les mains plaquées sur son visage molesté. Jude se releva aussi sec et, avant qu'elle ne pût se défendre, il se jeta sur elle comme un molosse et l'immobilisa au sol en appuyant son bras sur sa trachée. Suffoquant sous le manque d'air, les gestes de Hermione se firent plus faibles et moins cohérents. Des taches noires envahirent ses yeux.  
>Sans pitié, l'homme appuya de toutes ses forces. Lorsque le visage de sa captive devint rapidement violet, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :<p>

« Tu n'as pas de chance petite salope, je ne suis pas un fervent partisan de la loi du talion : les injures que l'on me fait je ne les rends pas à la pièce, mais au centuple. »

Au bord de l'évanouissement, la jeune femme sentit brusquement la pression sur sa gorge se relâcher. Cependant les taches sur ses yeux ne se dissipèrent pas tout de suite. Trop occupée à respirer avidement, elle ne vit pas toute de suite ce qu'il préparait. Petit à petit, elle reprit ses esprits et l'aperçut qui tenait sa baguette au-dessus sa tête en marmonnant une incantation. Alors, sous les yeux exorbités de Hermione, un poignard apparut dans la main de l'homme à la place de sa baguette. Ensuite, avec un sourire méchant, il approcha la lame de son visage. Paniquée, elle voulut se dégager. Mais elle avait été trop longtemps sans respirer correctement : essoufflée et affaiblie, elle ne put se défendre, ni appeler à l'aide.

« Non ! Je vous en supplie ne faîtes ça ! Bredouilla-t-elle d'un ton implorant.

-J'ai toujours eu une conception particulière de la beauté chez les femmes. Je suis curieux de savoir si Malefoy partage mes goûts. », répliqua-t-il méchamment en pointant son poignard au-dessus de sa sa pommette gauche.

Puis, d'un geste presque tendre, il appuya la pointe du couteau sur sa joue et redescendit vers son menton en dessinant une courbe dans sa chair. L'adrénaline en même temps que la douleur envahirent Hermione qui retrouva la force de se débattre et de hurler à s'en déchirer les tympans. Cependant, le mufle eut l'air de parfaitement s'en moquer. Au bout d'interminables secondes, il se releva et contempla son œuvre sanglante, avant de la commenter d'un ton badin :

« Pas mal. Bon évidemment, je sais que tu voudrais en juger toi aussi, mais un artiste ne dévoile jamais son œuvre avant la fin. Aimes-tu la peinture ? Non ? Et bien cela va sans doute te surprendre Sang-de-Bourbe, mais je connais moi un peintre moldu très célèbre chez vous : Picasso. J'aime beaucoup ses peintures, en particulier celle représentant la Pleureuse. Alors vois-tu, j'ai très envie de m'en inspirer. Ce visage en mosaïque éclatée est pour moi l'essence-même du visage parfait, le seul dont la femme est vraiment digne. Sois fière Sang-de-Bourbe, tu vas être à l'origine d'un nouvel idéal de beauté féminine. »

Il pointa la lame sur son arcade sourcilière droite. Alors qu'Hermione se croyait définitivement perdue, un nouveau cri recouvrit la voix de Pucey. Tournant la tête en même temps, ils aperçurent avec une grande stupeur à _qui_ appartenait cette voie : Deborah Malefoy en personne. Plantée à l'embrasure de la porte, blême de fureur, celle-ci tremblait de tous ses membres. Son regard était positivement effrayant. Intimidé malgré lui par l'imposant courroux de la maîtresse de maison, Jude libéra Hermione et se recula en tentant de s'expliquer :

« M-Mrs Malefoy, je… je peux tout vous…

_-Avada Kedavra ! »_ Rugit-elle sans le laisser finir.

L'effarement fut la dernière expression qui se peignit sur le visage de Jude Pucey à la seconde où le jet de lumière verte le toucha à la poitrine. L'instant d'après, il retomba sur le plancher, mort. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la joue brûlante et ensanglantée, Hermione rampa loin du cadavre et se blottit contre le mur, face à Deborah qui la considérait d'un air étrange. D'une voix étranglée, elle se risqua:

« Mrs Malefoy, je…

CLAC !

Le soufflet la prit au débotté. Sous les yeux incompréhensifs de Hermione l'épouse Malefoy lui tira les cheveux en arrière lui souffla d'une voix mauvaise :

-Quant à toi Sang-de-Bourbe, ne t'imagine surtout pas que j'ai agi par altruisme. Et sache que je ne serais pas tout le temps derrière toi pour te sauver la mise chaque fois que tes pulsions pseudo-maternelles te feront commettre des faux pas. »

Et là-dessus, sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle rejeta la jaune femme, puis quitta la pièce en s'essuyant les mains et affectant de prendre un air pincé comme si elle venait de toucher quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant. Livrée à elle-même dans la solitude de la pièce, Hermione fut capturée par ses propres démons : les images de ce qu'elle venait de traverser lui revinrent par flash. Une souffrance aiguë lui transperçait la joue gauche, chaque pulsation de son sang était un supplice.

Brusquement, sans signes avant-coureurs, ses nerfs craquèrent et elle éclata en sanglots. Son corps se convulsa et elle s'affaissa sur le sol, le visage ruisselant de larmes et les bras enserrant sa poitrine dans un geste dérisoire de protection. Un immense abattement la gagna. Alors qu'elle pensait sombrer dans une inconscience bienfaisante, quelqu'un la redressa par les épaules et une voix d'homme s'enquit tout près d'elle avec inquiétude :

« Granger ! Tu n'as rien ?

Sidérée, Hermione revint tout de suite à la réalité. Essuyant les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, elle rencontra brièvement les prunelles gris foncé de Malefoy. D'une voix pâteuse, elle bafouilla :

« M-Malefoy ?

Le jeune homme parut soudain horrifié devant l'aspect de son visage. Posant ses deux mains en coupe sous son menton, il l'obligea délicatement à relever la tête pour l'examiner de plus près. Distinguant la marque profonde du couteau, il poussa un juron et s'écria :

-Qui t'a fait ça Granger ?

-Ce… c'est lui… bafouilla-t-elle en désignant le macchabée du doigt. C'est Jude Pucey… avec un poignard… il m'a tailladé le visage. »

Drago accusa le coup avec sang-froid, ne fit aucun commentaire à la vue du mort. D'un ton calme, il invita Hermione à se lever et le suivre dans la salle-de-bains pour soigner sa joue. La jeune femme obéit, trop fatiguée pour de nouvelles batailles. Sur le chemin, il s'enquit de toute l'affaire qu'elle lui raconta par le menu. À la fin, alors qu'ils étaient juste devant la porte, elle voulut avoir des nouvelles de son protégé. Bien que Jude Pucey fût bel et bien trépassé, elle ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait tranquille.

« Où est Simon ? L'interrogea-t-elle donc en pénétrant après lui dans la salle-de-bains.

-J'ai donné l'ordre à Patil de le coucher avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Drago la laissa d'abord se nettoyer le visage. Elle se lava à l'eau et au savon, sans jamais oser se regarder dans un miroir. Tandis qu'elle procédait, Malefoy sortit une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent de couleur violine, puis un morceau de ouatine. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, il l'obligea à s'asseoir par terre contre le rebord de la baignoire en lui expliquant que le produit agissait comme un narcotique et qu'il la ramènerait dans sa chambre quand elle se serait endormie. Après avoir versé du liquide sur le coton, il le pressa sur sa joue blessée.

Courageusement, la jeune femme retint les larmes de souffrances qui menaçaient de jaillirent. Le produit picotait affreusement mais à sa grande surprise, la douleur repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et la jeune fille ressentit un sentiment de fraîcheur relativement apaisant se diffuser sur sa joue. Comme l'avait prédit Malefoy, les premiers d'endormissement apparurent : ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes, son esprit devenant rapidement confus, des sentiments primitifs remontèrent à la surface de son subconscient. Sans vraiment s'adresser à lui, elle murmura d'un ton pensif :

« Je hais les pédophiles.

Sans cesser de la soigner, Malefoy eut un léger sourire et répondit :

-Je sais.

-Ces pourritures ne devraient même pas avoir le droit de venir au monde, continua-t-elle d'un ton sourd.

-Mais je croyais que les pédophiles étaient souvent eux-même d'anciennes victimes, fit-il observer avec justesse.

-Cela prouve bien la perversité de cette tare, fulmina-t-elle. Non seulement c'est contre-nature, mais c'est contagieux !

Malefoy réprima à temps un petit rire. Par bonheur, elle ne s'aperçut point de son état d'esprit. Mais elle soupira :

-Enfin, c'est une bonne chose que celui-là soit trépassé.

-Est-ce bien toi qui parles ainsi ? S'ébaudit-il. Je ne reconnais plus la pacifique et raisonnable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard.

-Les pédophiles n'ayant rien de pacifique ni de raisonnable, je ne vois pourquoi je le serais moi-même avec un seul d'entre eux, rétorqua-t-elle avec un rien de sécheresse.

-C'est vrai, convint-il. Mais de là à risquer ta vie comme tu l'as fait… surtout pour ce mioche ! Non qu'il ne soit pas attachant mais…

-Aurais-tu hésité une seule seconde si cela avait été Lisbeth à la place de Simon ? L'interrompit-elle en lui adressant un regard grave.

Elle avait visé juste : Malefoy savait que s'il cela avait été Lisbeth, lui-même aurait perdu tout contrôle et aurait été capable de tuer l'homme à mains nues. Mais Hemione n'avait pas fini :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi la pédophilie serait plus acceptable à partir du moment où elle s'en prend aux enfants qui ne sont pas les nôtres. Quel qu'il soit soit, un enfant n'est _pas_ un objet sexuel ! Affirma-t-elle avec hargne.

Dépité, Malefoy reconnut en lui-même qu'elle avait raison. Alors il ne dit rien. Sans lui en laisser le loisir de toute façon, elle enchaîna :

-Il y a peu de personnes que je serais capable de tuer de sang-froid et sans remord, mais les pédophiles en font partie.

-Et les violeurs aussi je suppose, ajouta-t-il non sans dérision.

À ces mots, Hermione baissa la tête et son visage se ferma. Une expression d'indicible tristesse se peignit sur ses traits. Comprenant qu'il l'avait blessée, Malefoy n'insista pas et le silence revint. Du reste, ils n'auraient pas pu poursuivre la conversation plus longtemps : quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione papillonna des yeux et dodelina de la tête, signe qu'elle s'endormait.

-J'ai sommeil, marmonna-t-elle.

-C'est normal », répondit Malefoy avec un brin d'amusement.

Mais il eut tout juste le temps de reposer la ouatine par terre pour rattraper Hermione avant qu'elle ne s'effondrât complètement sur le carrelage. Nettoyée et soignée, sa joue ne conservait plus qu'une marque claire, si légère que seul un œil avisé pourrait s'en apercevoir. « Bon, il est temps que je la ramène dans sa chambre », se décida-t-il. Il voulut se mettre à la recherche de sa baguette pour faire léviter le corps de la jeune femme assoupie.

Il s'agita un moment sans la trouver. Fouillant dans ses poches, il pesta contre lui-même : « Et voilà je le savais, je l'ai _encore_ égarée ! » Renonçant à rechercher sa précieuse baguette pour le moment. Il se résolut, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle vivait dans ce manoir, à porter Hermione dans ses bras. La légèreté de la jeune fille ne l'étonna guère, au vue de son petit gabarit en revanche, ce fut la sensation de chaleur qui naquit dans son bas-ventre qui l'étonna. En chemin, il se remémora machinalement les minutes pénibles qu'il venait de vivre.

L'instant le plus glaçant avait été celui où il avait vu le jeune garçon débarquer devant lui comme un fou en débitant à tout allure des phrases sans queue ni tête, où il était question de Hermione, de Pucey, de grenier et de danger. Si pour les invités, ces propos délirants étaient tout à fait abscons, Drago lui, n'avait pas mis plus de quelques secondes pour en saisir le sens. Discrètement, il s'était éclipsé et était parti à la suite du garçon en faisant attention de ne pas éveiller l'attention des invités. Sur la route, apercevant Padma qui rentrait discrètement avec les enfants, il l'avait hélée et lui avait confié Simon. Enfin, il avait pu se lancer à travers les couloirs pour la secourir.

Mais, en croisant Deborah, celle-ci lui avait froidement déclaré qu'il arrivait trop tard avant de repartir le plus naturellement du monde. Chassant les envies de meurtres que son cœur formait à l'intention de son épouse, Drago s'était rué au grenier et effectivement, on pouvait dire qu'il arrivait trop tard. Devant lui, gisait la dépouille de Jude Pucey face contre terre, mort – vraisemblablement de la main de sa femme. Et à côté, le corps de Hermione, affalé dans la poussière, agité de soubresauts et de sanglots poignants.

Glacé d'inquiétude, il avait accouru auprès d'elle pour voir si elle n'avait rien. Fort heureusement, il avait réussi à cacher la colère qui l'avait saisi en voyant le visage lacéré et couvert de sang de la jeune femme. La poussière s'était mélangée aux larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

Sang, larmes et poussière. Tout ce qui l'eût rebuté un mois auparavant, Drago n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de le prendre entre ses mains.

Arrivé soudain dans sa chambre où dormait toujours sa fille, il posa Hermione sur le lit et l'observa encore un moment, s'attardant machinalement sur l'entaille qui ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Que d'émotions extraordinaires avait-il ressenties lorsqu'il l'avait soignée et qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, même en sachant que c'était sous l'effet de la potion. Toutefois, ne se sentant point d'humeur à lutter contre ses propres démons, il s'arracha de sa contemplation, quitta la pièce et reprit sa marche vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Machinalement, il passa sa main dans sa poche latérale et s'arrêta brutalement, son visage aborda un masque halluciné.

Sans oser y croire, il extirpa de sa poche la main qui tenait toujours sa baguette disparue. « C'est impossible ! Je deviens fou », s'exclama-t-il à voix haute. Une sueur froide coula le long de sa tempe. Il n'aimait pas, mais pas du tout la tournure que prenait les événements.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le soir-même, Voldemort eut vent de la mort d'un de ses fidèles. Ce fut Drago qui le lui annonça, avec autant de tact que possible – sans mentionner une fois le nom de Hermione bien sûr :

« Ma… femme a eu une crise nerveuse tout à l'heure, narrait-il. Apparemment, d'après ce que j'ai compris, un de nos mudains aurait cassé l'un de ses vases précieux, et Pucey se serait arrogé le droit de le corriger lui-même.

-C'est pour _cela_ qu'elle l'a tué ? Se monta Voldemort d'une voix aiguë.

En vérité, il ne savait pas s'il se sentir furieux ou amusé. Ayant usé de la légimancie sur Malefoy, il s'était assuré avant tout que celui-ci ne mentait pas… et c'était bien ennuyeux, très ennuyeux. D'une voix aussi conciliante que possible, Drago arrondit les angles :

-Elle est assez nerveuse en ce moment, plus qu'avant.

-Plus nerveuse qu'avant ? Persifla Voldemort. Est-ce possible ?

-Et bien, dit-il en détournant les yeux. Après le… scandale du mois dernier, elle est devenue plus irritable et plus pointilleuse sur le respect de l'honneur.

-Ah ? J'ignorais qu'elle en avait un, souffla perfidement le Lord noir.

Malefoy se garda bien d'ajouter la moindre remarque, et poursuivit :

-Bref, un rien peut froisser sa susceptibilité. Alors quand elle a vu Pucey accomplir une tâche qui lui revenait de droit, elle ne l'a pas supporté, c'est tout.

Mentalement, le jeune homme fit encore une fois le vide dans son esprit pour renforcer ses barrières d'occlumancie.

-Je vois, termina Voldemort. Bon, je la convoquerai tout à l'heure. Tu peux te retirer Drago. »

Malefoy s'inclina sans un mot et retourna au ministère, soulagé que cela s'arrêtât là pour lui. Ce n'était très fair-play envers sa « chère » femme, mais au regard de tous les ennuis qu'elle lui avait causés, avant et après son triste mariage, il n'éprouvait que peu de remords. En outre, il savait déjà qu'elle s'en sortirait sans une égratignure, comme toujours. Par mesure de prudence, il l'informerait du mensonge qu'il avait servi au Lord pour couvrir Hermione. Quant au reste, elle était assez rouée pour se débrouiller seule.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le lendemain au petit matin, Simon vint de lui-même retrouver Hermione pour la remercier, l'air extrêmement pâle et amaigri. Il la trouva dans une petite bibliothèque à l'étage, en train de lire un livre de magie noire. Comme elle considérait avec curiosité et bienveillance, d'une voix timide, il se hasarda à un salut :

« Salut Hermione, je… je ne te dérange pas ?

-Mais pas du tout Simon, entre, l'invita-t-elle. Tu voulais te me demander quelque chose.

-Oui je… je voulais te remercier… de m'avoir sauvé hier.

-Oh Simon ! Ne me remercie pas, voyons. C'est tout à fait normal, répliqua-t-elle gentiment. Cet homme n'avait pas à te faire ça.

Simon hocha brièvement la tête, puis posa enfin la question qui lui brûlaient les lèvres :

-Mais Hermione… qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait finalement… cet homme ? Pourquoi a-t-il agi comme ça avec moi ? »

Définitivement déconcentrée de sa lecture, la jeune femme posa le livre à côté et soupira. « Et voilà, on y est », se dit-elle avec abattement. Elle se doutait bien que cette discussion devait arriver un moment ou un autre. Toutefois elle avait espéré avoir encore un répit de quelques années avant l'adolescence du petit homme. Mais les assauts répétés de ce porc avaient dû accélérer le processus : Simon mûrissait, trop vite, mais il ne servait à rien de se lamenter à présent que le mal était fait. D'une voix fatiguée, Hermione se lança :

« Dis-moi, quel âge tu as Simon ?

-Neuf ans, répondit-il droitement.

Neuf ans… « Bon, ça aurait pu être pire », pensa-t-elle avec désabusement. À neuf ans, on commençait à comprendre certaines choses. Néanmoins, Hermione voulut s'assurer encore d'un détail :

-Je vais être directe, mais je pense que tu sais déjà comment se font les bébés.

-Oui, quand même, rougit-il. C'est l'homme avec la femme, quand ils font l'amour.

-C'est ça, le sexe de l'homme pénètre dans celui de la femme pour y implanter la graine qui formera le futur enfant, résuma-t-elle sobrement.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Paradoxalement, c'était plus simple de discuter de ces choses-là avec un enfant qu'avec un adulte. Avec le premier, il n'y avait pas cette gêne et cette pudeur qui entourait habituellement le sexe, pour la simple raison qu'il considérait l'acte en lui-même comme quelque chose d'important, mais de presque mécanique. D'un ton docte, Hermione poursuivit :

-Cependant, il arrive qu'il y ait des hommes qui ne sont pas attirés par les femmes, mais par d'autres hommes. Ce sont des homosexuels.

Simon hocha la tête, assimilant les informations.

-Et enfin, il y a encore d'autres gens, appelés pédophiles, qui sont attirés par les enfants et qui veulent aussi leur faire l'amour. Mais ça, ce n'est pas bien, comprends-tu ? Ces gens-là sont malades dans leur tête et leur attirance est anormale. C'est ce que Jude Pucey voulait te faire.

-Il voulait me faire l'amour ? S'écria-t-il sans oser la croire. Mais je ne suis pas une… une fille ! Comment aurait-il fait ?

Parvenu à ce point-là, Hermione hésita, puis songea qu'il valait mieux que le garçon sût la vérité entière plutôt que de rester dans ses doutes. Avec délicatesse, elle introduit :

-Il l'aurait fait comme le font deux homosexuels : par derrière.

Simon réfléchit quelques secondes, essayant de comprendre qu'Hermione voulait dire. Brusquement, son imagination se mit en route et il comprit en un éclair. Blanchissant tout d'un coup, il balbutia :

-T-Tu veux dire… là ? Dans mon… dans mes…

-Oui, c'est ça, acheva-t-elle en détournant la tête pour cacher son embarras.

La bouche du plus jeune se tordit alors en une grimace de dégoût.

-Berk ! Cracha-t-il. Mais c'est dégueulasse !

-Langage, le réprimanda-t-elle.

-Excuse-moi Hermione, s'amenda-t-il. Mais là c'est… c'est… Je crois que je vais être malade ! »

Effectivement, il avait le teint jaunâtre. Conjurant de toute une urgence une bassine sous ses mains, la jeune femme n'eut que le temps de guider Simon au-dessus avant que celui-ci ne régurgite tout son petit déjeuner. Son corps était soulevé de hoquets à côté de lui, Hermione le soutenait, une main sur son front et l'autre lui frottant tendrement le dos. Lorsqu'il eût fini, elle l'aida à se redresser et lui dit simplement :

« Viens, je te ramener dans ton dortoir, tu vas te reposer un peu.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il avec gratitude.

Laissant la bassine dont elle s'occuperait plus tard, elle aida le garçon à se relever et le guida jusqu'à son lit. Avant de partir pour lui laisser de l'intimité, elle l'interrogea une dernière fois :

-Dis moi Simon… quand tu t'es disputé avec Naomi il y a une semaine, est-ce que c'était à cause de Jude ?

Par pudeur, le garçon hésita, mais le sorcier étant mort, il ne courrait plus aucun risque, alors il avoua :

-Oui, il m'a ordonné de rompre. Il m'a dit que si je ne le faisais pas, il lui ferait du mal à elle aussi.

-L'immonde salopard, ragea-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Langage Hermione, la gourmanda-t-il avec le même ton sévère qu'elle avait employé pour lui tout à l'heure.

Laissant échapper un petit rire, elle lui laissa la victoire.

-Oui, tu as raison, excuse-moi. Mais Simon, tu dois savoir qu'ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Personne ne peut vous atteindre ni toi, ni Naomi, ni personne d'autre. Vous n'êtes certes pas protégés de Mrs Malefoy, mais aucun étranger ne peut vous faire du mal. Pas même un Jude Pucey.

Simon hocha la tête, confus et gêné. Car alors cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait rompu pour rien ?

-Tu aurais dû nous en parler, ajouta-t-elle sans sévérité. Tu aurais dû le dire soit à Padma, soit à moi, soit… à monsieur Malefoy. Nous t'aurions aidé, nous aurions empêché Jude de t'approcher de nouveau. Peut-être ne serait-il jamais revenu au manoir.

Cette fois, il devint écarlate, comprenant maintenant à quel point il avait agi de façon irréfléchi. Soudain, Hermione s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et l'adjura avec sérieux :

« Simon, tu vas me promettre une chose.

Le garçon hocha la tête et écouta :

-Si jamais, et j'espère que cela n'arrivera pas, un adulte t'embête à nouveau comme Jude l'a fait, promets-moi que tu iras voir quelqu'un susceptible de t'aider. D'accord ?

-D'accord, accepta-t-il de bonne grâce. Je promets.

-Et… encore une chose si tu veux bien : j'étais en train de penser et… tu devrais peut-être lui en parler… à Naomi. Pas dans les détails bien sûr… mais elle a au moins le droit de connaître ce chantage puis qu'elle a été concernée. Elle est n'est pas idiote, elle comprendra. »

Simon hocha la tête sans répondre, assimilant lentement ces conseils qu'elle lui donnait avec amitié. Au fond de lui, il se demandait parfois comment il pourrait un jour exprimer sa reconnaissance envers elle pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Avent**

**Premier dimanche**

Encouragé par le regard bleu profond de Luna, Harry s'avança devant l'assemblée dont il était le point de mire. On dénombrait au moins deux milles personnes. C'était peu, mais ils attendaient encore des renforts de toute l'Europe, et même au-delà. Les États-Unis leur avaient en effet promis leur aide, sans doute pour éviter de perdre l'un de leur plus vieux et plus proche partenaire économique. Voldemort avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne désirait aucunement avoir un échange quel qu'il fût avec les gouvernements moldus des autres pays. Se remémorant mentalement le court discours qu'il avait appris, Harry annonça :

« Mesdames et messieurs, je suis satisfait de ce que nous avons réalisé ensemble. Le travail avance plus vite que ce que je ne prévoyais au départ. Après en avoir discuté avec les officiers, nous pensons que d'ici trois semaines… nous pourrons nous lancer dans cette guerre.

Il y eut des murmures consternés. Trois semaines ? Cela paraît si long et si peu à la fois. Une femme protesta tout haut :

-Mais monsieur Dudley, dans trois semaines c'est Noël.

-Je sais, admit-il. Et je suis désolé de vous forcer le pas, mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas le choix : j'ai tout lieu de penser que Voldemort est au courant de nos activités et croyez-moi, il ne va pas rester inactif très longtemps. Nous _devons_ l'envahir et l'arrêter avant que ce soit lui qui le fasse.

Un caporal qui se tenait juste au premier rang, objecta alors :

-Et pensez-vous vraiment que nous serons prêt monsieur ?

-Non, répondit honnêtement Harry. Nous ne serons jamais assez préparés, jamais assez attentifs, ni assez endurcis pour affronter les épreuves qui nous attendent. Vous aurez à affronter les pires formes de magies et de cruauté que l'on puisse imaginer. Cependant je puis vous affirmer une chose : nous avons au moins un avantage sur eux qui fera toute la différence.

Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres à présent. Harry leur livra donc ce secret qu'ils connaissaient en fait déjà :

-Vous connaissez les sorciers, vous avez appris à vous battre contre eux, mieux ! Vous savez comment les _vaincre_ ! Eux non, ils n'ont jamais appris à vous combattre. Ils seront totalement surpris et désemparés. La majorité d'entre eux ne savent même pas ce qu'est un revolver.

Se redressant, il les harangua encore :

-Moldus ! Soyez fiers de ce que vous êtes : vous possédez des armes et une technologie que nous autre sorciers, sommes très loin d'égaler. Bien sûr, il y aura des pertes, des morts et des souffrances inimaginables, mais ensembles, nous pouvons gagner.

-Cela paraît facile à vous entendre, attaqua l'un des sorciers qui avait moyennement apprécier d'entendre sa « catégorie » dénigrée au profit des moldus. Comment pouvons-nous être sûr que nous ne nous ferons pas massacrés par les Mangemorts une fois sur place ?

-Ce ne sera pas facile en effet, riposta-t-il sans se fâcher. Nous ne pouvons y arriver que si nous restons forts et unis. Il faut laisser de côtés nos vieilles rancunes, nos antécédents et nos préjugés, sans quoi nous serions inévitablement battus, moldus comme sorciers. Il n'existe en vérité aucune différence de niveau entre nos deux peuples, nous avons chacun nos forces et nos faiblesses, nous sommes à égalité.

-Mais ils ont des sorts de magie particulièrement vicieux qui peuvent décimer tout être vivant à la ronde dans un rayon de cent mètres ! Gémit une femme.

-Et nous avons des mitrailleuses qui tirent neuf cents coups par minutes, sur une distance de deux cents mètres, répondit Harry d'un ton calme. Même un sorcier surentraîné serait incapable de parer ce genre d'attaque. En outre, nous avons un deuxième avantage sur les sorciers : eux, ils sont obligés au moins de _penser_ à leur sort avant de le lancer, tandis que vous, moldus, n'avez qu'à appuyer sur la gâchette. En terme de rapidité et de temps de réaction face à un danger… c'est vous qui l'emporterez. »

Effectivement, présenté de cette façon, cela faisait réfléchir. Il y eut quelques grognements mécontents de la part des sorciers présents, mais Harry ne chercha point à panser leur amour-propre. Même parmi les plus tolérants, ils avaient tous cette vieille manie, peut-être inconsciente, de traiter les moldus comme des enfants en bas âge. Et cela devait _cesser._ S'ils voulaient vraiment remporter cette guerre, il fallait que cette suffisance, cette condescendance et cette barrière entre leurs deux mondes _disparaissent.  
><em>S'épongeant discrètement le front, Harry aperçut Luna, qui le dévorait des yeux. Son regard brillait singulièrement, et le jeune homme sentit soudain une drôle de sensation dans son estomac, un chatouillement qu'il n'avait en vérité plus éprouvé depuis fort longtemps. Depuis la mort de Ginny en fait.

Était-ce possible que Luna et lui… ?

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Deuxième dimanche**

Ce soir-là, comme Simon n'avait rien à faire, il partit à la recherche de Naomi. Pour la dixième fois au moins, Simon essaya de se faire pardonner auprès de Naomi. Cela faisait ainsi trois semaines qu'elle refusait de lui parler, ni même de le voir. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'après toutes les atrocités qu'il lui avait jetées en pleine figure, elle était dans son droit le plus strict. Simon était rempli de culpabilité à propos de la violente rupture qu'il avait lui-même provoquée, et ne cessait de se reprocher sa couardise. S'il lui avait dit tout de suite la vérité, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche infructueuse, il la trouva finalement dans une bibliothèque du premier, en train de lire un livre sur les diverses créatures magiques existantes. Absorbée, elle ne remarqua pas Simon. Celui-ci fut tout d'abord incapable de prononcer un mot, tant le charme de Naomi le laissait sans voix. Elle avait beau être défigurée, elle n'avait en rien perdu la vivacité de son regard, ni l'éclat de sa peau blanche, ni la grâce qui émanait de sa personne. D'une voix timide, le garçon osa la déranger :

« Hem ! Salut Naomi. Je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

Relevant la tête dans un mouvement agacé, elle l'aperçut et son visage se durcit, au grand désespoir de Simon qui mal son affaire s'engager. Et comme pour lui donner raison, sans même se donner la peine de lui répondre, elle referma sèchement son livre, le reposa sur le guéridon à côté d'elle et voulut foncer vers la sortie. Cependant, plus vif qu'elle, il la stoppa en lui attrapant le bras.

« Non ! Attends s'il-te-plaît, supplia-t-il. Je suis venu m'excuser…

-T'excuser ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix métallique. Mais t'excuser de quoi au juste ?

-De tout, répondit-il très rapidement. J'ai agi comme un idiot. Oh ! Pardonne-moi Naomi, je n'ai jamais voulu t'insulter, mais…

-Je ne vois de quoi tu parles, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Il n'y a rien à excuser.

-Q-quoi ? Bégaya-t-il sans comprendre.

Avec froideur, Naomi se rapprocha légèrement de lui et lui martela :

-Écoute-moi bien Simon, et de toutes tes oreilles : à partir de maintenant tu n'existes plus pour moi Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, et il ne se passera plus jamais rien. Ça n'existe pas et ça n'a jamais existé. C'est compris ?

-Non ! Réagit-t-il d'une voix désemparée. Je suis désolé Naomi, tellement désolé ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Laisse-moi juste t'expliquer…

À sa grande honte, des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses paupières. Mais loin d'être adoucie par sa diatribe, la fille s'embrasa et le coupa :

-Ah, tu es désolé ? _Désolé_ _?_ Tu crois que cela suffit ? Et bien je vais te dire : je n'en ai plus rien à faire maintenant ! C'est trop tard pour regretter et te répandre. Pour ma part c'est terminé ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire avec toi, aboya-t-elle à la fin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Gémit-il. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ! Oh je t'en prie…

-Ce que tu peux faire ? Reprit-elle avec hargne. Et bien, tu n'as qu'à aller te consoler avec une fille qui sera moins hideuse que moi. Ruth par exemple, ferait très bien l'affaire : elle n'est pas défigurée, elle. »

Et, sans regard pour le garçon éploré, elle s'en fut.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Troisième dimanche – Solstice d'hiver**

Cette nuit-là, ce fut une plainte sourde qui le tira du sommeil. À moitié réveillé, Drago eut d'abord de la peine à identifier d'où venait le bruit ténu. Puis, ce fut en sentant tout d'un coup sa compagne s'agiter à côté de lui qu'il comprit que c'était _elle_ qui produisait ce son. Se redressant à demi sur le coude, il l'observa tandis qu'elle dormait toujours, inconsciente de l'observation dont elle faisait l'objet. Son visage était légèrement rosé et sa gorge ronde commençait à se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Le drap blanc qui la couvrait, fripé par endroit, présentait des raies d'ombres bosselées qui frémissaient et ondulaient dans des mouvements de va-et-vient au même rythme que son corps. Sa peau entière était parcourue d'infimes tremblements sous l'effet de la chair de poule.

Étendue sur le coté face à lui, elle avait la bouche entrouverte et sa tête donnait des petits coups vers l'avant comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Soudain tout son dos s'arqua voluptueusement, ses cuisses contractèrent et ses mains se crispèrent sur l'oreiller. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement, plus court et plus voluptueux.  
>Médusé, Drago la vit se tortiller pour se rapprocher inconsciemment de lui. « Non, ce n'est pas possible, se dit-il avec une incrédulité teintée de ravissement. Elle ne va pas quand même pas… »<p>

Si, elle le fit.

Ses bras nus et chauds encerclèrent son torse nu et sa jambe glissa au-dessus de sa taille pour s'entremêler aux siennes. Son visage se frotta alors lascivement contre sa clavicule tandis que son souffle tiède lui chatouilla le cou. À nouveau, elle poussa un soupir de bien-être. Alors Drago n'eut plus aucun doute.

Hermione Granger, la petite fille sage et studieuse, le rat attitré de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Celle-là même à qui il avait reproché sa passivité dans les ébats charnels, était ni plus ni moins qu'en train de faire un rêve érotique !  
>Comment ? Avec qui ? Brusquement, Malefoy n'y tint plus, il voulait absolument savoir. Une idée espiègle lui traversa l'esprit, et comme elle poussa encore une faible plainte, ses barrières tombèrent définitivement. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il se pencha vers ses lèvres…<p>

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

… et vous voulez tuez l'auteur… et l'auteur vous comprend parfaitement ! Ceci dit, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce passage. Je crois que je n'aime pas trop écrire des lemons.


	11. L'hiver: l'Avent partie I

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : _Hermione Granger, la petite fille sage et studieuse, le rat attitré de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Celle-là même à qui il avait reproché sa passivité dans leurs ébats charnels, était ni plus ni moins en train de faire un rêve érotique !  
>Sur qui ? Comment ? Et avec quels fantasmes ? Brusquement, Malefoy n'y tint plus, il voulait absolument savoir. Une idée espiègle lui traversa l'esprit. <em>

_Ses barrières tombèrent et, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il se pencha vers ses lèvres…_

**Parole de l'auteur:** quelqu'un m'a recommandé de faire attention aux lecteurs de moins de 16 ans susceptibles de tomber sur ma fic. Alors je précise tout de suite que le rang M signifie : « fic pour adulte », donc_ a contrario _« fic interdite au **moins de 18 ans** ». Maintenant, si vous voulez passer outre et que vous êtes choqués, il ne faudra pas vous plaindre ! Voilà, c'était le petit avertissement pour la forme, même si je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas cela qui va vous arrêter, étant moi-même une amatrice de lemon depuis l'âge de… euh, on va se contenter de dire que j'ai commencé à les lire avant d'avoir l'âge requis. XD

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quatre saisons

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Troisième partie : l'hiver

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Avent**

**Troisième dimanche**

_Hermione était merveilleusement bien. _

_Dans son rêve – car cela ne pouvait en être qu'un – son amant faisait vibrer son corps en de délicieux attouchements dont elle eût certainement rougi si elle avait été éveillée. Soudain, l'homme se rapprocha de ses lèvres puis, lentement, les frôla, les taquina, en prenant un soin tout particulier à ne pas s'en emparer. Frustrée, Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais, sourd cette supplique implicite, il continua sa douce torture, mettant ses nerfs à dure épreuve sans la satisfaire._

_Elle poussa bientôt un grognement de frustration. Alors un son grave et chaud l'enveloppa : un rire d'homme. Puis tout à coup, quelque chose de doux et de ferme se posa sur son ventre, glissa sur sa peau nue et palpa délicatement sa chair à fleur de peau. La jeune femme se cambra à ce contact qui lui envoyait des frissons de plaisirs dans tout le corps. À sa grande déception, la sensation disparut. Mais elle revint soudain plus bas, juste au-dessus de ses mollets. Avec une lenteur toute délibérée, des doigts fins chatouillèrent son genou, puis remontèrent en se glissant progressivement à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, jusqu'à atteindre_…

À ce moment, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et croisa les yeux de Malefoy où brillait une lueur dévorante. Douchée, la jeune femme se redressa, sans se rendre compte de l'image qu'elle projetait au mâle allongé devant elle : les cheveux ébouriffés, les pupilles dilatées et brillantes, les joues rougies et les lèvres plus gonflées qu'à l'ordinaire. Tout ceci sans parler de sa toilette très peu conventionnelle : plus froissée que jamais, sa nuisette ne cachait quasiment plus rien de sa gorge ronde, l'une des bretelles ayant glissant à demi sur son bras. Le bas de son corps n'était plus caché que par le drap. Drago sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi désirable qu'à cet instant.

Inconsciente de son émoi, elle le questionna d'une voix blanche :

« M-Malefoy, c'est… c'est toi qui m'as… qui m'as… ?

Elle s'interrompit subitement, trop mortifiée pour oser terminer sa phrase. Fort heureusement, il ne laissa pas longtemps dans l'embarras.

-Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil, se justifia-t-il avec habileté. Cela m'a réveillé. »

Hermione rougit, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle ne se sentait moins gênée qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. C'était comme si ses barrières et sa timidité avaient été anesthésiées pendant son sommeil. Sans se douter des pensées de la jeune femme, Malefoy voulut l'asticoter un peu. D'une voix malicieuse, il la questionna :

« Alors Granger, à quoi rêvais-tu ?

-À rien, se défendit-elle en étouffant un rire nerveux.

-Rien vraiment ? Tu t'es frottée de façon très… _suggestive_ contre moi en me serrant dans tes bras. Et je ne te parle pas des gémissements que tu as poussés lorsque je t'ai caressée.

-Pardon ? Fit-elle en n'osant y croire. Tu m'as _caressée ?_ Tu as profité de mon sommeil pour me peloter ?

-Je ne vois comment j'aurais pu l'éviter vu que c'est toi qui as réquisitionné mes mains pour les poser sur ton corps, souffla-t-il d'un ton rusé. Je ne sais pas à quoi, ou à _qui,_ tu rêvais, mais je serais curieux de l'apprendre.

Était-ce la vérité ? Hermione n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Dans le doute, elle préféra l'accuser, quoique sans grande conviction :

-Menteur ! Je n'en crois pas un mot, c'est à cause de toi que j'ai fait ce rêve stupide.

-Ah bon, tu ne me crois pas ? Dit-il d'un ton sucré. Alors pourquoi viens-tu de me dire que tu as fait un rêve stupide alors qu'il y a deux minutes, tu m'as affirmé que ce n'était rien ?

Elle soupira, refusant de se quereller pour un sujet aussi futile. Il voulait jouer sur les mots ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Pour sa part, elle préférait tenter une retraite stratégique, mais il ne lui en laissa pas la chance. D'un ton rieur, il revint à la charge :

-Alors Granger, ce rêve ? De quoi parlait-il ?

-Mais laisse-moi tranquille à la fin », pouffa-t-elle en se tournant de l'autre côté pour qu'il ne vît pas son visage s'empourprer davantage.

Au court silence qui s'ensuivit, elle crut qu'il avait renoncer à l'embêter et pensa se rendormir, quand soudain elle sentit une présence derrière son dos. Sans lui laisser le temps ni l'envie de se défendre, un bras fort et chaud s'enroula autour de sa taille tandis qu'une main se faufilait dans ses cheveux épars. La seconde d'après, une voix rauque lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Si tu pensais que j'allais me décourager aussi facilement, c'est raté. Allez, dis-moi : qui était avec toi dans ce rêve ? Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu. »

Drago se délecta des frémissements qui agitèrent le corps de sa proie. Était-ce à cause de ses doigts qui frôlaient son bas-ventre, ou bien du souffle tiède qui lui chatouillait la nuque ? Hermione rosit malgré elle. Obscurément, sa peau appelait un contact plus précis. Son échine se courba sous la caresse des lèvres à laquelle elle aspirait. Il eut un petit ricanement qui la réveilla tout d'un coup : comprenant qu'il voulait la faire craquer, elle se révolta et décida qu'il était temps que les rôles s'inversassent.

Mue d'une audace qui ne lui était pas coutumière, elle repoussa le bras qui l'emprisonnait et se retourna. Dans son élan, elle renversa leurs positions respectives : cette fois c'était lui qui se trouvait allongé sur le dos et elle qui le chevauchait. Surpris par cette initiative à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas, Drago la dévisagea sans la reconnaître, sidéré par cette prédatrice qui venait de naître de façon si inattendue. Sans cesser de le toiser, elle se pencha tout près de son oreille et lui susurra d'une voix langoureuse :

« Tu veux connaître mon rêve Malefoy ? Tu veux savoir de quoi il parlait ? Dans les moindres détails ? »

Laissant échapper un petit rire de gorge, elle s'éloigna de son oreille et se rapprocha de ses lèvres. Elle se pencha dessus mais, voulant se venger du vilain tour qu'il lui avait joué tout à l'heure, elle ne fit que les effleurer avant de continuer son petit manège, sa bouche quasiment collée contre la sienne :

« Mais comment pourrais-je te le dire ? C'est impossible ! Les mots seraient trop pauvres pour exprimer ce que j'ai pensé…

Elle prit la main de Drago et la posa innocemment sur son front. Hypnotisé, l'homme se laissa faire, il avait oublié jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Clairement, la petite fille sage et studieuse s'était envolée, laissant place à une toute autre femme. Une femme épanouie et rayonnante de sensualité. Envolés les soucis, les responsabilités, la guerre, envolés Voldemort, Deborah et les enfants. Le monde n'existait plus. Chaque particule d'air aurait pu s'embraser sur place tant la tension était forte.

Sans crier gare, elle se rejeta en arrière, emportant son bras en otage. Dans le mouvement, il fut entraîné lui aussi. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils se regardaient intensément, se jaugeaient, se découvraient. Trop captivé par cette nouvelle femme émancipée, Drago oublia les bonnes résolutions qui l'avaient tenu éloigné d'elle et ne songea pas à l'arrêter.  
>Hermione se sentit étrangement émue et victorieuse devant l'ardeur avec laquelle il la dévorait du regard. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas pressé de récupérer sa main, elle fit couler celle-ci jusqu'à sa joue en murmurant presque amoureusement :<p>

« … ce que j'ai senti… »

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres. À ce moment, l'homme sursauta et la regarda avec des yeux ébahis, croyant avoir rêvé. Mais non ! Lorsqu'il vit son grand sourire faussement angélique, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : c'était bien un bout de langue qu'il avait sentie furtivement sur ses doigts.

« … et ressenti. »

Elle attira sa main sur son cou qu'elle pencha sur le côté mieux savourer le contact de sa paume sur sa peau nue. Enfin, avec un sourire coquin et une lenteur affolante, elle termina la descente en la pressant sur son sein gauche, là où le cœur battait.

À sa grande satisfaction, il se laissa enfin envoûter : les yeux assombris par la passion, il leva son autre main vers elle, tel un naïf papillon attiré par la lumière. Mutine, elle le laissa toucher son épaule, l'envelopper avec tendresse et la baiser avec dévotion. Enfin, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et voulut l'embrasser. Mais au moment où leurs respirations se mêlaient et s'accéléraient dans l'attente de cette union qu'ils désiraient tous les deux, au moment où il allait capturer ses lèvres pulpeuses et consentantes, se sentant encore d'humeur rebelle, Hermione se déroba subitement et le repoussa.

Elle jubila devant le regard éperdu qu'il lui jeta. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux. D'un ton faussement grondeur, elle chantonna :

« Non, non. Définitivement non, le discours le plus ardent ne saurait te te faire comprendre. Le mieux est donc… que je te montre. »

À cet instant, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et ne purent se détacher l'un de l'autre. Dans leurs iris assombries, brillaient le même feu, la même envie. Une furieuse envie de se perdre l'un dans l'autre.  
>Enfin, lui décochant un sourire qui en disait long, elle se pencha vers ses lèvres. Pour son plus grand plaisir, ce fut lui qui ferma les yeux en premier et entrouvrit la bouche. Mais comme dans son rêve, elle ne fit d'abord que le frôler, promenant ses lèvres sur les siennes en un attouchement divinement frustrant.<p>

Elle tâcha également de ne pas se laisser distraire par ses mains sournoises qui s'insinuaient à présent sous sa nuisette pour l'en dévêtir. Sa chair frissonna sous le contact des doigts habiles et chauds qui la palpaient et la déshabillaient lentement, mais elle tint bon.  
>À la fin, sentant qu'il n'était plus très loin de rendre grâce, elle se mouva lascivement contre lui, accentuant nettement la pression entre ses jambes. L'effet fut immédiat : il poussa un juron, à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement. Hermione exulta : elle avait gagné !<p>

Consentant à abréger son martyr, elle rompit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et, avec ferveur, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Ce fut baiser très léger, très chaste, à peine un effleurement. Mais soudain, le contact d'une main sur son dos la fit frissonner. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte que, victime de la fougue de Malefoy, sa nuisette avait « glissé » en bas de son corps, dévoilant ainsi à l'homme, le spectacle sa poitrine dénudée. Par réflexe, elle se redressa et chercha à la remonter sur ses épaules.

Mais, plus agile qu'elle, Drago l'en empêcha et ce fut lui qui fondit sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser avec délice. Une fois. Deux fois. La troisième fois, il les garda prisonnières. Tous deux ouvrirent la bouche en même temps. Le cœur exaltant d'une joie secrète, Hermione passa une main dans les cheveux de Drago, appréciant leur douceur, tandis que de l'autre, elle lui caressait le torse sans vergogne, passant et repassant ses doigts sur les muscles bien dessinés.

D'instinct, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra à la broyer. Loin de s'en défendre, Hermione approfondit au contraire le contact en se plaquant contre lui. Ses mains caressèrent les reins de l'homme et osèrent même descendre un peu plus bas. Tous deux frémirent de ce contact impudique, mais terriblement excitant.

Enfin, lorsque le manque d'air se fit cruel, ils se séparèrent, haletant tous les deux, la jeune femme en profita alors pour se redresser et le regarder bien en face. D'un geste impatient, elle se débarrassa elle-même de sa nuisette et fondit sur les lèvres de son amant. Mais elle ne put aller au bout de son geste : à cet instant, ce fut au tour de Drago de reprendre ses esprits. Plus prompt qu'elle, il tourna la tête sur le côté. D'une voix devenue étrangement inquiète, il lui intima en tentant de l'écarter sans lui faire mal :

« Granger… attends. Non, arrête !

Un rire argentin roula au-dessus de lui. Sans s'offusquer de son refus de l'embrasser, elle plongea dans son cou qu'elle mordilla et parsema de baisers en lui chuchotant doucement :

-Ne t'inquiète pas… je te promets… que tu vas aimer.

C'était bien le problème. Malefoy sentait que s'il ne la rejetait pas maintenant, il ne serait bientôt plus en état de le faire, surtout si elle continuait de l'embrasser comme _ça. _« Ô Merlin ! » Pensa-t-il soudain avec ébahissement lorsqu'il sentit une langue brûlante lui titiller la peau.

-Non, recule ! Là je suis sérieux, ordonna-t-il d'un ton plus suppliant que ferme.

Aussitôt Hermione stoppa de cajoler son cou et obéit à contrecœur en faisant la moue. Elle resta toutefois à califourchon sur lui. D'une voix acide, elle le provoqua :

-Je te trouve bien timoré tout d'un coup. N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

-C'était une erreur, je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela, d'accord ? S'excusa-t-il. Maintenant redescends et recouche-toi. »

Cette fois franchement vexée, Hermione refusa de lui obéir et se pencha de nouveau sur lui, une lueur dangereuse au fond du regard. Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle était fermement déterminée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et puisque ce grand dadais ne voulait pas coopérer, elle s'en donnerait elle-même les moyens. Les plus osés s'il le fallait !

Ignorant ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, Drago réitéra son injonction d'une voix plus menaçante :

« Granger, je te préviens que si tu ne descends pas…

-Chuuuuut ! Lui souffla-t-elle en posant son index sur sa bouche. J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas Malefoy, était-ce bien toi qui me reprochait ma passivité et ma froideur il y a quelques mois ? »

Brusquement, elle poussa un petit cri et tomba sur le côté : d'un violent coup de rein, Drago pivota sur le côté et se retrouva sur elle. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, il lui attrapa les poignets et les maintint tendus au-dessus de sa tête pour l'empêcher de se défendre. De façon totalement inattendue, Hermione poussa un gémissement et il comprit aisément pourquoi, au vu de leurs positions respectives. Dans un grand effort sur lui-même, ignorant sa soif d'elle qui devenait de plus en plus urgente, ainsi que l'élan dans ses reins qui lui hurlait de prendre cette femme sur-le-champ, il lui déclara d'une voix sévère :

« Maintenant je te laisse le choix : ou bien tu te tiens tranquille, ou bien je t'assomme.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se voilèrent et elle murmura tristement :

-Hélas, je constate au contraire que tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Souplement, elle rabattit ses mains prisonnières, jusqu'à toucher celles de Drago du bout des doigts. Puis, avant qu'il ne comprît quoi que ce soit, elle pencha la tête vers l'arrière pour avoir les bras de l'homme dans son champ de vision, et psalmodia :

_-Incarcerem._ »

Au grand ahurissement de celui-ci, l'homme se retrouva soudain les mains liées. La jeune femme n'eut aucune difficulté à reprendre le dessus, et attacha les mains entravées de son amant à la tête de lit pour qu'il ne puisse plus se débattre. Éberlué, Malefoy assimilait lentement ce qu'il venait de se passer, ainsi que les conséquences qu'une tel acte impliquait. _Magie sans baguette._ L'affaire était grave assurément, gravissime ! Depuis quand maîtrisait-elle cette faculté ? Et surtout comment l'avait-elle mise en pratique ?

Malefoy revint sur terre lorsqu'il sentit un contact moite sur ses cuisses. Il se rendit compte avec consternation qu'elle avait fait disparaître leurs derniers vêtements par magie sans baguette.

Au-dessus de lui, Hermione le regardait d'un air faussement candide, le dos cambré, les deux mains posées en appui sur le matelas et les jambes repliées de chaque côté de ses hanches. Non sans malice, elle gardait le bassin un peu surélevé, juste au-dessus du sien. Comme il ouvrait la bouche pour protester, elle s'abaissa sournoisement et le frôla de la façon la plus intime qui soit. L'homme écarquilla les yeux et poussa un sifflement rauque. « Ô Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-il encore intérieurement.

Sous l'effet de cette caresse érotique, Hermione sentit une douce chaleur se former entre ses jambes et elle haleta à la fois d'émerveillement et de surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle éprouvait pareille sensation. Lorsqu'elle se retira, elle ressentit aussitôt un manque, un indescriptible besoin physique, presque douloureux. Se pourrait-il qu'enfin… ?

Quant à Drago, lorsque le contact impudique s'interrompit, il retrouva la raison. Il tira sur les liens et, d'une voix altérée, il lui ordonna encore une fois de le détacher, mais elle ne fit que rire de ses efforts stériles. Il aurait bien voulu au moins se remettre sur le ventre, mais la position de la jeune femme ne lui permettait point. Intriguée par l'énergie qu'il déployait pour se soustraire à elle, Hermione finit par le tancer avec une pointe d'agacement :

« Cesse donc de te débattre, je ne vais pas te violer. Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi.

Nus tous les deux, Drago n'en était hélas que trop conscient. En dépit de toute sa volonté et de résistance psychologique, il n'était qu'un homme, et la jeune femme le savait fort bien. D'une voix conciliante, il choisit une autre tactique :

-Pour la dernière fois Granger, arrête. Je crois que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…

-Quelle importance ? Roucoula-t-elle. Aucun de nous n'est dans son état normal Malefoy. C'est pourquoi nous devons profiter intensément de ces heures qui nous sont offertes, avant que le jour se lève.

-Je te garantie que si tu ne me libères pas dans la seconde, lorsque le jour se lèvera, je te ferai regretter amèrement ton insolence de cette nuit.

Mais au fond de lui, il ne savait pas s'il en était capable. Alors qu'il allait faire une nouvelle tentative, elle eut soudain une phrase surprenante, qui acheva de faire tomber ses derniers scrupules :

-Je t'en prie Malefoy. Pour une nuit, ne pouvons-nous pas juste… vivre ? »

Il y avait une telle émotion dans le son de sa voix, que Drago ne trouva rien à répliquer. Devinant qu'elle avait vaincu ses réticences, elle reprit timidement ses lèvres. Cette fois, il ne la repoussa point. Alors lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Hermione glissa ses main sur le corps de l'homme, puis se mit à le caresser avec tendresse, s'attardant dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules et sur son torse. Sous ces contacts électrisants, Drago ferma les yeux, ploya sa tête vers l'arrière et entrouvrit la bouche.

Prenant cette réaction comme un signe d'assentiment, Hermione baissa la tête et explora son torse de ses lèvres et de sa langue, jouant sans pitié avec ses nerfs surexcités en dardant sa langue contre sa peau. En même temps qu'elle le cajolait, les réactions du corps de Drago, ses soupirs et la chaleur diffusée à la surface de sa peau emplirent peu à peu la jeune femme d'un désir brûlant. Son entrejambe semblait durcir de plus en plus.

Drago quant à lui, n'en finissait plus de s'embraser. Jamais dans leurs précédents rapports, Hermione n'avait fait preuve d'une telle fougue. Tôt ou tard, c'était toujours lui qui se retrouvait obligé de mener la danse. D'où pouvait venir un tel changement ? Tout à coup, les sensations disparurent à son grand désappointement. Rouvrant les yeux, il comprit bientôt pourquoi… et trembla d'anticipation.

Encouragée par son abandon, Hermione s'enhardit et posa ses doigts là où elle n'avait jamais osé le faire auparavant. Rougissant de son audace, elle risqua un regard vers Malefoy.  
>Celui-ci, les joues rougies par l'afflux sanguin, ne resta pas longtemps insensible à cet attouchement qui lui envoyait des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps. Par réflexe, ses bras tirèrent de nouveau sur les liens. Une douleur cuisante apparut peu à peu autour de ses poignets, suivie bientôt d'une étrange chaleur. Ce fut en sentant un liquide tiède couler lentement le long de ses avants-bras qu'il comprit qu'il saignait. Bizarrement, cette sensation cuisante l'excita davantage, sublimant la délicieux traitement qu'il subissait entre les mains de Hermione. Un incendie s'alluma dans ses reins et tout son corps se tendit en un appel muet.<p>

De son côté, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué sa blessure. En revanche, elle vit très bien l'émoi de son amant et, le voir dans un tel état excitation uniquement à cause d'elle la remplit de fierté et d'envie. Elle en était arrivée au point où son désir était devenu impératif, et même douloureux. Chaque fibre de son être aspirait à la possession. Comprenant qu'il était temps, elle ôta ses mains et appela l'homme d'une voix émue :

« Regarde-moi… Drago. »

Obéissant, il ouvrit les yeux. Tous deux se regardèrent. Hermione sut à cet instant que contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, le gris était une couleur chaude. Sans le quitter un instant des yeux, elle s'avança et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Leurs visages se touchaient presque, pourtant aucun d'eux ne pensa à embrasser l'autre, tant ils voulaient se voir.Doucement elle se souleva sur les genoux et se baissa. Lorsque les parties les plus sensibles de leurs corps se touchèrent de nouveau, les deux amants gémirent simultanément. Sans attendre davantage, la jeune femme rompit les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient de l'homme, et fit couler son membre brûlant au plus profond de sa chair tiède et frémissante, soulageant ainsi cette tension impérieuse qui les tourmentait tous les deux.

Fasciné, Drago ne put détacher ses yeux du visage de la jeune femme qui tout au long de sa progression, se tendit en une expression fiévreuse qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue : ses yeux se fermèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit et sa respiration s'accéléra. Lui-même, à mesure qu'il pénétrait en elle, il ne put réprimer un grognement rauque. La sensation d'être en elle… si chaude, si douce… c'était juste intoxicant. La passion qui les consumait était si violente, si intense qu'il n'y avait plus de mot pour l'exprimer.

Lorsqu'elle amorça le premier mouvement vers l'avant, il la suivit sans réfléchir. D'instinct, ils se comprenaient, se devinaient. Ils accélérèrent presque en même temps, sans se parler mais en se fiant au ressenti de l'autre. Bientôt l'étincelle qui les picotait se transforma en flammes furieuses qui leur léchèrent tout le corps. Tout semblait intensifié : le chaud et le froid se rencontraient la douleur et la volupté se mêlaient la frustration accumulée depuis plusieurs semaines magnifiait la jouissance.

Brusquement, Hermione écarquilla les yeux et tout son corps s'arqua vers l'arrière, foudroyé par une explosion de plaisir telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu.  
>Devant cette vision enchanteresse et terriblement sensuelle, Drago ne put tenir davantage : ce fut comme si toutes les fibres de sa peau s'embrasèrent en même temps. Il s'envola à son tour et ils crièrent de concert.<p>

Puis, épuisés, tous deux retombèrent sur les draps. Aucun ne se posa de question sur le silence anormal provenant du berceau. Hermione se retira de l'homme, mais resta encore assise sur lui, une expression un peu sonnée sur son visage. À ce moment, Drago fut brutalement ramené sur terre par une douleur qui l'élança aux poignets. Voyant qu'elle demeurait dans la lune, il lui demanda d'une voix nettement plus aimable :

« Granger, si cela ne t'ennuie pas, tu veux bien me détacher maintenant ?

Mais, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue, Hermione fronça les sourcils et marmonna faiblement :

-Je me sens bizarre tout d'un coup.

Sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait, Malefoy s'impatienta :

-Écoute, on en parlera demain, d'accord ? Détache-moi maintenant, la plaisanterie a assez duré. Je me suis blessé, figure-toi.

D'une voix tourmentée, Hermione plaqua ses mains sur son ventre et gémit :

-Que… qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

-Bon Granger, ça suffit maintenant, tu… Granger ? Ça ne va pas pas ? »

La jeune femme tourna de l'œil, s'effondra et roula sur le côté. À la seconde où sa tête toucha les draps, les liens disparurent des mains de Malefoy, signe que la sorcière avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Réprimant un début de panique, l'homme prit sa baguette posée dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et lui lança deux fois le sortilège de réanimation. Animée par un sursaut d'agonie, Hermione papillonna des yeux, lança un regard éperdu à Malefoy et balbutia d'une voix blanche :

« Je… j'ai froid. »

Comme elle en était incapable, il attrapa la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la remettre en position assise. Il poussa alors un juron horrifié en constatant qu'elle était glacée. Sans perdre de temps, il la recouvrit du drap et frictionna ses muscles dans l'espoir de la réchauffer, en vain : elle pâlit, roula des yeux et s'évanouit de nouveau. Malefoy tenta de la ranimer mais cette fois, elle ne se réveilla plus. Là, il avait vraiment peur. Alors, oubliant toute mesure, il la secoua vivement en l'appelant :

« Granger ! Granger réveille-toi ! Réponds-moi ! Granger, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pas de réponse. Sous ses yeux affolés, le teint de son visage vira au cadavérique. D'une voix dont il ne maîtrisait plus l'angoisse, il la conjura une dernière fois :

-Grang… Hermione ! Hermione, réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie.

-Elle ne se réveillera pas, dit soudain une voix doucereuse derrière lui.

Pris par surprise, Drago se retourna brusquement mais ne vit personne. D'une voix puissante, il tonna :

-Qui est là ? Qui a parlé ? Montrez-vous !

Comme pour lui faire plaisir, une silhouette se matérialisa devant le lit. L'intrus était encapuchonné, mais sa voix laissait supposer qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un homme. D'une voix furieuse, Drago éclata :

-Qui êtes vous ? Que faîtes-vous dans ma chambre ?

-Et bien, quel accueil ! N'est-ce pas toi qui vient de me demander de me montrer ? Ironisa l'inconnu.

-Ne jouez pas sur les mots et répondez-moi.

-Voyons ! Tu m'avais habitué à un esprit plus fin que cela. J'avoue que tu me déçois Drago. Serait-ce ta petite mudain qui t'aurais fait perdre toutes tes facultés ? Dit-il en désignant Hermione d'un geste dédaigneux.

Blêmissant tout d'un coup, Drago se retourna et vit que la jeune femme n'allait pas mieux du tout. Faisant fi de sa nudité, il se leva et pointa sa baguette sur l'étranger en lui aboyant :

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

-Du calme Drago, intima l'autre en levant pacifiquement les mains. Que veux-tu tenter contre moi ? Je ne suis même pas vivant. Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas touché un cheveu de ta précieuse Hermione.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est en train de mourir ? Rugit Malefoy.

On devinait que l'intrus devait aborder un sourire narquois. D'un ton mielleux, il se défendit :

-Mais je n'y suis pour rien. C'est à cause de _toi_ qu'elle meurt.

Drago encaissa sans comprendre. Il balbutia :

-Pardon ? Je… je ne vous permets pas…

-Tu ne me crois pas ? Regarde un peu sous les draps, tu vas comprendre, insinua méchamment son adversaire.

Animé d'un mauvais pressentiment, l'homme marcha comme un automate vers le lit et s'arrêta devant la jeune femme qui était pâle comme un linceul à présent. Alors, animé par une curiosité morbide doublée de crainte à l'idée de ce qu'il trouverait, il prit un coin de drap et le souleva d'une main tremblante. Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait en-dessous, il crut sentir une main glaciale lui broyer le cœur…

Du sang… il y avait du sang absolument partout.

Pris de panique, Drago hurla en se ruant sur les épaules de la mourante :

« Non ! NON ! Hermione ! »

L'intrus éclata d'un rire féroce. Tournant la tête, Drago aperçut finalement _qui_ se trouvait là : Severus Rogue en personne, qui le regardait avec un sourire carnassier, des trous noirs à la place des yeux.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

D'un seul coup, Drago ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement, suant et tremblant de tous ses membres. Le cri qu'il avait poussé dans son rêve résonna longtemps dans sa tête, bien qu'il n'eût pas une seule fois ouvert la bouche. À côté de lui, Hermione dormait paisiblement, recroquevillée contre lui en position fœtale.  
>Perturbée par l'agitation de son compagnon de lit, elle poussa une faible plainte, mais ne se réveilla pas. Le jeune homme mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. D'une main tremblante, il dut toucher et palper plusieurs fois la peau tiède de le jeune femme pour se convaincre qu'elle était bien vivante.<p>

Au bout d'un moment, Drago se prit la tête et poussa un soupir mécontent. « Quel cauchemar stupide », grommela-t-il. Or, curieuse coïncidence, à peine eût-il prononcé ces paroles, qu'une sensation de brûlure le tirailla aux poignets. Portant automatiquement son regard sur l'endroit où il avait mal, il aperçut des marques de liens, ainsi que des traces de sang là où il s'était écorché. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, l'homme sentit son estomac se retourner. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Se répéta-t-il en tête comme un mantra. Tout cela n'avait pu être qu'un rêve, Hermione était toujours vivante.

Mais vivante pour combien de temps encore ?

Brusquement, Malefoy comprit. Dégoûté et honteux de lui-même, il se prit la tête entre les mains et se détesta pour avoir cédé à ses pulsions. « Merlin ! Qu'ai-je fait ? » Se maudit-il. Refusant de se laisser abattre, il réfléchit intensément pour trouver une solution. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'il releva la tête, sa décision était prise.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Cette nuit-là, réfugiés dans l'ancienne maison de Bill et Fleur, tout le monde était présent, excepté Denis Crivey qui était en mission dans le Kent, à la recherches d'anciens contacts parmi les moldus. En effet, sous l'impulsion de Rémus, les résistants avaient suivi l'exemple de Harrry en France, et avaient recruté un petit nombre de moldus en fuite pour leur apprendre de à lutter contre les sorciers. Bien qu'une telle alliance ne fût pas tous les jours facile, les résultats étaient bénéfiques : outre l'accroissement de leur petit groupe, les sorciers apprenaient eux mêmes de nouvelles façons de se battre.  
>Comme ils étaient réunis dans l'ancienne salle-à-manger, Rémus fit son annonce à tous les membres du groupe :<p>

« Les amis, j'ai des nouvelles qui viennent de France : l'attaque est prévue pour la semaine prochaine, nous devons nous tenir prêt pour accueillir nos alliés d'outre-mer. Avez-vous des questions ?

Tout le monde au sein de l'assemblée était au courant de ce qui se tramait à l'étranger parmi les armées moldues. Seul le rôle de Harry Potter leur était inconnu.

-Oui, clama Cho Chang. Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire ? Attaquer tout de suite ou bien mettre au point un plan avec eux ?

-Nous n'allons évidemment pas foncer tête baissée au Ministère de la Magie, répondit Rémus. L'endroit est protégé par des sorts très complexes.

-Mais alors comment va-t-on y entrer ? Reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quelques sorciers ont travaillé chez les Langues-de-Plomb au Ministère, ceux-là connaissent les sortilèges couramment employés pour couvrir les endroits stratégiques. Ils sauront démanteler le champ de protection qui englobe l'enceinte du Ministère.

Rassérénée, Cho hocha la tête. Mais Seamus Finnigean enchaîna aussitôt avec une autre question :

-Et vous avez une idée de l'effectif total de l'armée ?

-Et bien, hésita Rémus. Chaque pays enverra en moyenne près de mille soldats. Sachant qu'il y aura la France, la Belgique, les Pays-Bas, l'Allemagne, l'Italie, l'Espagne, les Pays Scandinaves, et quelques autres pays d'Europe dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Les États-Unis seront de la partie également, et le Canada aussi.

-Donc en résumé, il y aura au moins une douzaine de pays, ce qui nous fait environ douze milles hommes, calcula un moldu. Est-ce que ce sera suffisant contre une armée de Mangemorts ?

-Je crois, répondit évasivement le loup-garou. Il sont près de dix milles eux aussi, mais nous aurons l'avantage de la surprise. Les soldats étrangers s'entraînent à combattre les sorciers depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. J'ai bon espoir sur l'issue de la bataille. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Peu avant l'aurore, Hermione se réveilla, l'esprit confus. À côté d'elle, le lit était vide et dans le berceau, Lisbeth dormait profondément. La jeune femme se rendit comte avec effarement que pas une seule fois le bébé ne s'était réveillé cette nuit cela ne pouvait donc signifier qu'une seule chose. Secouée par toutes ces émotions, elle se rassit. Ainsi, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve… au fond, cela ne l'étonnait pas trop : jamais en temps normal, elle ne se serait permis une telle liberté dans leurs ébats charnels. Jamais elle n'aurait osé faire la moitié de ce que lui avait suggéré son imagination débridée. Et surtout, _jamais_ elle n'aurait éprouvé de plaisir entre les bras de son bourreau.

Du moins voulait-elle s'en persuader.

Elle repoussa vivement la déception qui grandissait en elle et brusquement, elle eut envie de pleurer. « Comment ai-je pu rêver à une chose pareille ? Quelle femme normale souhaiterait coucher avec son violeur ? » pensa-t-elle avec effroi. Brisée par la fatigue, ajoutée aux émotions trop intenses ressenties dans son phantasme ainsi qu'aux tortures mentales qu'elle s'infligeait elle-même, elle éclata en sanglots hachés. Une voix moqueuse rompit soudain le silence pesant de la pièce :

« Décidément vous les humains, je ne vous comprendrai jamais. Pourquoi tu pleures maintenant ? N'as-tu point eu ce que tu voulais ?

Stupéfaite, Hermione releva la tête et aperçut Al au fond de la pièce qui la considérait de son éternel regard évidé et son sourire moqueur. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, la jeune femme s'écria presque :

-Al ! Mais… mais comment es-tu entré ?

Cette question parut le vexer.

-Là, tu m'insultes ma mignonne. Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ?

Refusant de se laisser intimider, Hermione secoua la tête et répliqua avec hargne :

-Les génies, ça n'existe pas ! Je suis simplement en train de rêver, voilà tout.

-Tu es surtout en train de t'aveugler pauvre idiote, répliqua le génie. Mais enfin tant pis, moi qui suis venu pour recevoir des remerciements, je sens que je vais repartir les mains vides.

-Des remerciements pour quoi ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Des remerciements pour cette nuit idyllique que tu viens de passer. Si tu as pu connaître les plus doux moments de ton existence entre les bras de ce cher Malefoy, c'est uniquement grâce à moi.

Hermione le considéra d'un air interdit, puis éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-_Les plus doux moments de mon existence ?_ Mais bien sûr ! Les plus doux moments de mon existence entre les bras de ce Mangemort ! On aura tout entendu.

-Crois-tu ? Fit-il avec un sourire insolent. Pourtant tu ne me pas semblé particulièrement indifférente au dédain de Malefoy tout à l'heure, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton mordant.

-Son indiff… mais je ne vous permets pas ! Se défendit-elle furieusement.

-À moins évidemment, poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de ses protestations, que j'aie mal interprété les événements de la suite.

Hermione s'empourpra, puis martela en suffoquant à moitié d'indignation :

-Tout cela… n'était… qu'un rêve ! Un rêve stupide !

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Parce que si cela avait été réel… Lisbeth se serait réveillée, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Et bien cela prouve au contraire la réalité de ce que tu as vécu : c'est grâce à moi si elle est restée endormie.

Hermione pâlit, mais elle refusa d'admettre ses explications. Elle ferma les yeux et se répéta à elle-même comme un leitmotiv : « Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller. » Haussant les épaules, le génie bâilla :

-Bon, peu importe après tout, tu peux bien croire ce que tu veux, ça ne change rien, abandonna-t-il. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'occuper de tes états d'âmes, mais pour te parler de la petite justement.

Sur le coup, Hermione en fut si étonnée que sa colère et sa mauvais foi retombèrent.

-De Lisbeth ? Dit-elle d'une voix étonnée. Pourquoi ?

-Voyons, cela ne t'intéresse-t-il pas de connaître son mystérieux persécuteur ? Persifla-t-il. Je suis un génie je te rappelle. Je suis au courant de _tout_ ce qui s'est passé dans ce château.

-Vous savez qui l'a torturée ? S'exclama Hermione d'un ton avide.

-Tiens ! On dirait que je t'intéresse beaucoup plus, tout d'un coup. Mais comment pourrais-tu ajouter foi à mes paroles. Ne suis-je pas qu'un « rêve stupide », selon tes propres termes ?

-Ô Seigneur. Ce n'est pas possible ! Jeta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bien tout le problème : tant que tu refuseras d'admettre mon existence et que tu continueras de t'aveugler en niant la vérité, tu ne pourras jamais connaître le vrai coupable. Adieu Hermione.

-Non ! Attendez, qu'est-ce que… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase : la pièce tournoya autour d'elle, jusqu'à se fondre complètement dans la nuit.

Peu après, elle rouvrit les yeux. Dehors, le soleil commençait à se lever et dans la chambre, il n'y avait plus personne évidemment. Hermione mit peu de temps à comprendre qu'elle avait rêvé. Profondément troublée, elle se rassit et se frotta les tempes. « Je ne comprends plus rien, soupira-t-elle. Suis-je encore en train de rêver ? » Tout à coup, elle se leva et marcha à grands vers le berceau. Dedans, Lisbeth dormait toujours. Ce devait bien être la seule qui eût passé une nuit paisible. De plus en plus énervée par tous ces mystères qu'elle ne parvenait pas à percer, elle se rassit sur le lit.

Un détail de son cauchemar lui revint soudain en mémoire : pourquoi lui avait-il demandé des remerciements à propos de cette nuit ? Et qu'avait-il voulu dire en lui ayant affirmé que c'était grâce à lui que Malefoy et elle s'étaient « rapprochés » ? Tout à coup, elle avait peur. Peur de ce qui l'attendait par la suite.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au même moment, en France, Harry mettait au point avec les officiers et d'autres sorciers, la stratégie qu'ils devraient adopter lors de la bataille.

« Nous pouvons évidemment débarquer en parachute mais j'ai peur que cela ne soit trop visible, argumentait Harry. En revanche, je connais un moyen de transport magique extrêmement discret, et qui va très vite. Nous n'aurons même pas besoin d'avions, ce sera mieux pour les éclaireurs.

-Quel moyen de transport ? Demanda un colonel.

-Le portoloin.

-Non Harry, c'est impossible objecta Tonks. Tu-Sais-Qui a activé des sorts de détection pour capturer tous ceux qui utilisent des portoloins illégalement. Si nous débarquons en France par ce moyen, ils nous cueilleront comme des fruits mûrs.

-Oh flûte ! pesta-t-il l'air dépité.

-Mais l'avion n'est pas le seul moyen de transport, vous savez, intervint un général. Nous pouvons aussi bien utiliser des bateaux ou des sous-marins.

-En bateau ou en sous-marin ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas mon général ! Objecta un major d'une voix choquée. En cette saison, la Manche et la Mer du Nord sont impraticables, vous le savez très bien. Cela nous prendrait trop de temps et nous risquerions de faire naufrage.

-Alors il ne reste que la voie des airs, conclut triomphalement un pilote.

-Hum… j'aurais une idée à vous proposer, intervint soudain Mme Maxime qu'on avait oublié.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers la demi-géante. Celle-ci s'étant levée majestueusement, développa en souriant :

-Je connais un autre moyen de transport sorcier, bien plus discret que le portoloin et le transplanage, et je crois que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'y a jamais pensé.

Harry l'invita cordialement à s'expliquer, alors elle parla.

-Et bien voilà : savez-vous ce qu'est une Armoire à Disparaître ? »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Peu de temps après son réveil, Hermione eut la surprise de voir la porte de la chambre se rouvrir devant un Drago Malefoy affairé. Quand il vit qu'elle était déjà réveillée, il parut rassuré et satisfait. La jeune femme en revanche était si gênée par les événements de la nuit, qu'elle n'osa soutenir le regard de l'homme. Mais brusquement, une sueur froide coula le long de son dos lorsqu'elle se rappela d'un fait inquiétant auquel elle n'avait pas pensé jusqu'alors.

« Oh non ! Pensa-t-elle avec effroi. Comment ai-je pu oublier cela ? » Car peu avant leur rapport – réel ou imaginaire – elle l'avait ligoté pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait pas pris garde à ce qu'elle faisait, mais à présent sa bévue monumentale lui revint en plein visage comme un soufflet : elle avait fait de la magie sans baguette _devant lui_.  
>Refusant de céder à l'affolement, Hermione réfléchit à ce qu'elle devait faire et entrevit un espoir : ce qu'elle avait vécu et ressenti, elle l'avait d'abord associé à un rêve avant de rencontrer Al. Peut-être en était-il de même pour lui. Ce serait son seul espoir. Sans laisser à Malefoy le temps de lui parler, elle déclara la première en feignant le détachement :<p>

« Tiens ? Bonjour Malefoy. Je vois que tu as l'air en forme, mais bon pour t'être levé si tôt, je n'en suis pas trop étonnée. Toujours est-il que tu as bien de la chance, moi j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar cette nuit.

-Ah vraiment ? Répondit-il avec une apparente indifférence.

Mais elle nota avec nervosité qu'il paraissait très attentif à son récit. Avec la même décontraction feinte, elle poursuivit son babillage en improvisant :

-Oui, j'ai rêvé que… oh là, là c'est si gênant : j'ai rêvé que… que j'étais encore à Poudlard en… en troisième année.

-Et en quoi est-ce si gênant ? Répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Le cœur battant sous le stress, elle n'eut même pas à forcer son balbutiement :

-Et bien parce que… tu sais bien, c'est l'année où… où je t'ai… bref ! J'ai rêvé donc que j'étais en troisième année, en train de repasser l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et que je me plantais encore une fois. C'était horrible, MacGonagall me disait que j'avais tout raté, que je n'étais qu'une pauvre empotée et que j'étais la honte de toute l'école !

Hermione dut plonger sa tête entre les mains pour étouffer le rire nerveux qui menaçait de la secouer à l'évocation de ces souvenirs encore vivaces. C'était fou de constater comme l'esprit humain pouvait se rattacher à des détails aussi mesquins. La voix doucement surprise de Malefoy la fit soudain sursauter :

-Toi, la honte de toute l'école ? En voilà une idée !

Hermione releva subitement la tête et le regarda d'un air interdit. D'une voix basse, il fit remarquer avec une désinvolture calculée :

-Je suis sûr que ton niveau est excellent, il l'a toujours été. Je parie même que tu aurais largement la puissance nécessaire pour… pratiquer la magie sans baguette par exemple.

« Ainsi il a deviné », se dit-elle avec consternation. Elle eut la chance de ne point trop rougir sous son regard incisif. Maîtrisant les trémolos de peur qui menaçaient de rouler dans ses intonations, elle répondit aussi candidement que possible :

-De la magie sans baguette ? Cela existe donc ?

-Certes, répondit-il lentement. On ne peut lancer bien sûr que des enchantements très basiques, par exemple le sort de ligotage.

-Ah… euh, si tu le dit », bredouilla-t-elle en feignant la confusion innocente.

Malefoy plissa des yeux mais il était impossible de savoir si elle mentait ou non. Il voyait bien qu'elle paraissait mal-à-l'aise, mais cela aurait pu être pour une toute autre raison. Haussant les épaules, il remit ce problème à plus tard. Que Granger maîtrisât la magie sans baguette ou non, cela n'avait au fond que peu d'importance, ce n'était pas cela qui lui aurait permis de s'enfuir ou de l'affronter. Pour l'heure il y avait plus urgent. Il sortit de sous sa cape une fiole remplie d'une potion bleutée et lui enjoignit d'une voix impassible :

« Bon Granger, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour discuter de tes cauchemars. Je vais m'absenter pour quelques jours, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a assigné à une mission dans le Sud, mais avant de partir, j'ai… une faveur à te demander : j'aimerais que tu boives cette potion.

Suspicieuse, elle lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ne pose pas de questions, répliqua-t-il d'un ton abrupt. Tu la bois, un point c'est tout.

Hermione plissa des yeux, puis hocha sèchement la tête.

-D'accord, se plia-t-elle d'un ton métallique. Je la boirai tout à l'heure au petit…

-Non ! Tu la bois tout de de suite devant moi, la coupa-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

-Mais…

-Granger, ne discute pas, fais ce que je te dis », aboya-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, Hermione arracha la fiole des mains de Malefoy non sans lui avoir lancé un regard noir. Puis, elle la déboucha et la but lentement, tentant d'analyser la nature du breuvage par son goût, lequel lui rappelait désagréablement celui du lait caillé. Une fois qu'elle eût tout bu, l'homme lui reprit le flacon, l'air visiblement soulagé d'un poids. Comme elle paraissait rancunière à son égard, il voulut l'apaiser.

« Cesse de me regarder avec ces yeux de harpie, je ne t'ai pas donné du poison. Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, je ne me serais pas donné toute cette peine. »

Haussant les épaules, la jeune femme dédaigna de répondre et ne desserra pas les dents. Renonçant à panser son amour-propre, Malefoy annonça un peu plus sèchement :

-Bon, je vais y aller, le Lord m'attend.

-Quand reviendras-tu ? Demanda-t-elle sans l'air de s'y intéresser le moins du monde.

-Dans trois jours si tout va bien, et une semaine si les choses traînent, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils devant sa sécheresse.

-Très bien, alors amuse-toi bien, lui souhaita-t-elle avec ironie.

-Merci », cracha-t-il avec raideur.

Ils se quittèrent, aussi furieux l'un de l'autre. À peine la porte fût-elle refermée que Hermione s'élança à l'extérieur à son tour et courut vers les toilettes. Fébrilement, elle s'agenouilla devant la cuvette et enfonça un doigt dans sa gorge. Enfin, après quelques hoquets, elle régurgita le liquide bleuté que son organisme n'avait pas eu le temps d'absorber.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Deux jours plus tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres discutait avec Barjow, l'ancien tenant de la boutique _Barjow & Beurk_. D'une voix placide, le Seigneur des Ténèbres posait des questions très précises au personnage adipeux et servile qui n'osait pas le regarder :

« Mon cher monsieur, je sais que dans votre ancienne boutique de _l'Allée des Embrumes_, vous étiez en possession d'une grande armoire. Elle n'était pas à vendre mais je crois que vous vous en serviez pour entreposer des objets, c'est bien cela ?

-Je… je ne me souviens plus, bégaya le méprisable bonhomme. Vous savez, les armoires, je… je n'y ai pas prêté grand attention, j'en ai eu tellement.

-Vraiment aucun souvenir ? Insista Voldemort d'un ton où flottait un début de contrariété..

-Je… non, je vous assure. Je suis désolé, si j'avais su que cette armoire susciterait votre intérêt, j'y aurais veillé avec le plus grand soin. Mais à l'époque, j'avais d'autres choses en tête. Pardonnez-moi.

Contrarié, Voldemort hésita à lancer le Doloris, mais il était conscient que ce geste absurde ne ferait nullement avancer ses recherches. D'un ton mauvais, il avertit le commerçant :

-Bon, je vais vous donner une dernière chance : cette boutique existe-t-elle encore ?

-Bien sûr Maître, se récria Barjow avec chaleur. Je la tiens toujours, même si je n'y vends plus rien. Je l'ai mise à la vente mais pour l'instant il ne s'est présenté aucun acheteur potentiel.

-Alors écoutez-moi bien mon cher Barjow : je vous ordonne de retirer votre magasin de la vente séance tenante. Vous allez ranger vos locaux, les remettre à neuf comme avant, et faire passer une annonce déclarant que vous avez rouvert votre commerce. Ensuite, des gens passeront bientôt chez vous et vous demanderont cette armoire. Je me fiche du prix que vous fixerez mais cette armoire doit partir chez eux absolument, vous m'avez bien compris ?

-Oui maître, acquiesça docilement le petit homme sans chercher à comprendre ses ordres étranges.

-Et lorsque ce sera, il faudra aussitôt venir m'en avertir. Ah ! Et encore une chose : lorsqu'ils viendront, pas un mot à mon sujet ! Il ne faut surtout qu'ils sachent que je suis derrière tout cela. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui maître », s'inclina Barjow une dernière fois.

Et tandis que le bonhomme se retirait, Voldemort réfléchissait à la stratégie à adopter pour recevoir son vieil ennemi avec sa troupe de pantins ridicules. Si sa taupe avait dit vrai, il avait encore quatre jours devant lui pour mettre en place son plan d'attaque.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Trois jours avant l'attaque prévue, un repos fut accordé aux soldats pour qu'ils puissent voir une dernière fois leur famille avant le combat. Harry avait le cœur lourd. Depuis l'annonce qu'il avait faite à l'armée, le stress ne le quittait plus, même la nuit. Durant les jours qui suivirent, il ne fit que s'entraîner encore et encore, discuter avec des généraux, parlementer avec des étrangers pour trouver des arrangements lors desdits entraînements. Tonks, Mme Maxime et Luna le soutenaient toujours, ainsi que Rémus qu'il appelait au moins une fois par jour.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer une paire des Armoires à Disparaître : la première se trouvait chez Barjow et la seconde à Pourdlard. C'était Madame Maxime qui leur avait révélé leurs emplacements, toutefois elle refusait de leur dire comment elle avait appris l'existence de ces objets magiques. Peu désireux de se brouiller avec elle avant la bataille, Harry ne l'avait pas harcelée. Présentement, il avait d'autres soucis qui lui tenaient à cœur.

Luna.

Debout devant la porte de sa chambre, Harry croisait les doigt derrière son dos pour que la jeune fille acceptât de diner avec lui ce soir. Pour l'occasion, il avait fait un effort dans sa tenue et préparée quelques belles phrases. Inspirant encore un bon coup une dernière fois, il replia l'index et toqua trois coups à la porte. « Entrez », l'invita une voix rêveuse. Prenant son courage et tous ses espoirs à deux mains, Harry ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Une fois à l'intérieur, tous ses beaux discours s'envolèrent de son esprit lorsqu'il vit Luna le regarder de son regard profond. Elle n'avait pas mis ses radis aux oreilles, mais Harry ne le remarqua même pas, trop hypnotisé par sa chevelure blond pâle retenue en chignon qui dégageait l'ovale de son visage.

« Oui Harry ? Souffla la voix de cette sirène comme un vent de printemps. Tu voulais me parler ?

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry ouvrit la bouche et commença avec une voix qui lui parut affreusement aigu :

-Luna. J'aimerais t'inviter ce soir… à venir dîner avec moi.

Prise au dépourvu par cette invitation, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant quoi répondre. Consterné, Harry s'approcha d'elle, mais voyant qu'elle paraissait indécise, mû par une brusque impulsion, il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et lui déclara gravement :

-Luna, nous avons été amis dans le passé, mais aujourd'hui… tu es devenue… beaucoup plus que cela à mes yeux. Tu es devenue… très importante pour moi. Je sais qu'il y a la guerre, la souffrance, de plus le risque de mourir est très grand… mais… je voudrais vraiment que… que nous essayons quelque chose toi et moi. Le veux-tu ? »

Luna tourna la tête et se mordit les joues. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment précis, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que Harry ne la laissait pas indifférente loin de là. Cependant, elle ne pouvait accepter sa demande : c'était trop tôt, elle n'était pas prête. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait malheureuse, à la fois pour le garçon qui lui avait déclaré ses sentiments de façon si émouvante, mais aussi pour elle-même. Soupirant, elle se décida à ne faire attendre Harry, ce serait impoli et inutilement cruel. D'une voix triste, elle parla.

…

Une heure plus tard, le Survivant sortit de la chambre, complètement brisé. Le monde se fût-il écroulé à cet instant sur sa tête qu'il ne l'aurait à peine remarqué, car dans son âme, c'était bien plus qu'un monde qui venait de s'écrouler. Le cœur en miettes, Harry redescendit dans sa chambre à l'étage en-dessous.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le vingt-trois, Malefoy n'était toujours pas revenu. Hermione ne pensait plus à la potion qu'il l'avait obligée à ingurgiter. N'ayant ressenti aucun effet sur son corps ni sur son esprit, elle en conclut qu'elle avait agi à temps en se faisant vomir. En réalité, elle pensait surtout à Noël qui avait lieu dans trois jours, en même temps que l'anniversaire de Lisbeth. Elle espérait que Malefoy reviendrait à temps au moins pour sa fille. En attendant, ni elle ni Padma n'avait chômé. À l'insu de Tatie Danielle, les deux jeunes femmes avaient réussi à dénicher un vieux sapin en toc et des décorations dans une cave oubliée. À la fin, elles avaient tout installé dans le dortoir des enfants qui était heureusement assez grand pour les accueillir.

Curieusement, l'épouse Malefoy ne semblait pas se préoccuper des festivités. Habituée aux excentricités de la femme, Hermione ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Ce matin-là, comme un des enfants demanda si on installerait une crèche, Hermione eut une idée. Elle rassembla les enfants et leur proposa de fabriquer eux-même la crèche. Tout le monde accepta avec enthousiasme. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas faire le travail tous en même temps, la jeune femme répartit les tâches : aux enfants les plus doués en travaux manuels, elle confia le soin de modeler les personnage avec de la pâte à sel sous la direction d'une Padma enchantée. Les autres, elle les emmena à l'extérieur et leur demanda de ramasser des petites ramures de sapins, de la mousse, des branches d'arbre et des morceaux d'écorce. Tous ces ingrédients devraient servir à confectionner la bergerie. Simon et Naomi faisaient partie de ce groupe-là.

Mais cette dernière refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole. Simon avait bien essayé de lui reparler, de s'excuser, mais dès qu'elle le voyait arriver, Naomi s'arrangeait toujours pour éviter la discussion, soit en se cachant quand elle le voyait arriver, soit en se fondant dans un groupe d'amis quand il était trop proche.  
>Par chance, comme ce jour-là ils devaient s'éparpiller dans les bois, il pourrait peut-être la coincer pour l'obliger à l'écouter. Naomi pouvait être très têtue quand elle le voulait mais lui aussi, et cette fois il était déterminé à lui faire entendre la vérité, de gré ou de force. Sous le conseil de Hermione, il se rendit sur le sentier à l'orée de la forêt puis, discrètement, il suivit la fillette qui ramassait des pommes de pins.<p>

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, il se racla la gorge, s'avança bravement vers elle et la héla :

« Naomi !

Au son de cette voix affreusement familière, l'appelée se raidit. Tâchant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid, elle se releva très dignement et se tourna vers l'humble solliciteur. Devant son regard décidé, elle amorça un mouvement de recul mais prévoyant ce geste, il l'arrêta d'emblée :

-Ah non, cette fois tu ne t'enfuiras pas ! Tu restes là et tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout.

-Pardon ? Fit-elle d'un ton abasourdi. Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ?

-Depuis que tu as décidé de faire ta tête de mule. Mais cette fois, il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Je te préviens que si tu te sauves encore une fois, je te suivrai et je hurlerai ce que j'ai à te dire jusqu'à ce que tu m'écoutes.

Naomi ne savait pas s'il était sérieux mais dans le doute, elle préféra s'épargner le ridicule d'une telle situation. Affichant un masque de froideur, elle croisa les bras et attendit simplement. Voyant qu'elle acceptait enfin de l'écouter, Simon entama :

-Voilà, je te répète que je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas rompre et… je me suis détesté pour chaque mot que j'ai prononcé, je n'en pensais pas un seul.

N'y tenant plus, Naomi se monta :

-Alors pourquoi les as-tu prononcés ?

-Parce que… je n'avais pas le choix, bafouilla-t-il piteusement. On m'a obligé à le faire.

-Qui ça « on » ?

-Mon ancien maître, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Pour le coup Naomi fut si stupéfaite, qu'elle en oublia sa morgue à l'égard de son ancien petit ami. D'une voix toute retournée, elle demanda :

-Lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Et je croyais qu'il était parti.

-Et bien comme c'était l'ami de Mr Malefoy, il revenait de temps en temps au manoir et à chaque il venait et… ah ! Si tu savais, geignit-il. Il… il me harcelait, il voulait que je rompe avec toi autrement il l'aurait fait à toi aussi.

Naomi eut l'impression que ses poumons se glaçaient à ces mots. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Simon avait été aussi odieux avec elle. D'une voix tremblante, elle le questionna encore :

-Fait quoi ?

-Il… voulait me faire l'amour comme à une femme, avoua-t-il, rouge comme une écrevisse. Et il m'a dit que si je ne t'écartais pas, il te le ferait à toi aussi.

-Hein ? S'exclama-t-elle avec incrédulité. Non, impossible ! Je ne te crois pas !

-Demande à Hermione, si tu ne me crois, répliqua-t-il sombrement. C'est elle qui m'a retrouvé, elle a même été blessée à la joue en voulant me sauvant. Cette cicatrice qu'elle a visage, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle l'a eue. »

Il y avait dans l'intonation de sa voix une amertume insupportable, Naomi comprit pourquoi. Elle comprit également qu'à présent, il lui était impossible de lui en vouloir : il avait agi dans le seul but de la protéger et avait souffert beaucoup plus qu'elle de cette situation. Brusquement, la pointe cuisante de la culpabilité perça le cœur de la fillette. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer le mal-être de Simon ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Quelle piètre petite amie elle avait fait en vérité ! « Mais aussi, songea-t-elle avec désespoir. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? » Elle secoua la tête. Qu'importait le passé ! Ce qui comptait à présent, c'était de se réconcilier. Après, elle aurait largement le loisir de lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait. Mais au moment où elle commençait d'une voix plus douce :

« Simon…

-Naomi ? Où es-tu ?

Une autre arriva comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Surpris tous les deux de se retrouver si brutalement rappelés sur terre, les deux enfants se retournèrent et virent l'intrus. Celui-ci les regardait – enfin surtout Naomi – avec perplexité. C'était un beau garçon brun, l'air à peine plus âgé qu'eux, aux traits volontaires et aux yeux noisettes où brillait une lueur chaleureuse fort séduisante. D'une voic=x embarrassé, la fille répondit :

-Euh… je… rien, j'étais… en train de parler avec Simon.

-Oui, je vois ça, répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle sans accorder un regard à ce dernier. Tout va bien ? »

Naomi hocha la tête avec un sourire crispé. De son côté, estomaqué par la grossièreté de ce bellâtre, Simon ne pouvait souffler un mot et les observait, craignant comprendre. « Pourquoi a-t-il le droit de l'approcher, lui ? » Fulmina-t-il intérieurement. « Il n'a eu qu'à battre des cils alors que _moi,_ ça fait des jours et des jours que je me traîne à ses genoux ! » Révolté par tant d'injustice et d'ingratitude, il s'apprêtait à interrompre les deux tourtereaux lorsque soudain, à sa grande horreur, le gringalet attrapa délicatement la main de la belle en lui demandant d'un ton câlin :

« Tu as bientôt fini ? Nous avons encore du travail devant nous.

Étonnée par son geste, Naomi retira prestement sa main en lui jetant un regard mi-fâché, mi-interrogateur. À ce moment, elle croisa le regard de Simon et rosit devant l'expression qu'il affichait.

-Oh… oui, v-vas-y je te rejoins, promit-elle hâtivement.

-Très bien, à tout de suite alors », sourit-il.

Avant qu'elle ne pût comprendre ce qu'il faisait, le visage du garçon se pencha tout à coup et ses lèvres déposèrent un léger baiser sur son front. Sidérée, Naomi n'eut pas le temps de le repousser car il se retira presque immédiatement. Après un beau sourire et un clin d'œil qu'elle ne comprit point, le garçon se retira. Troublée, la fillette se tourna vers Simon qui la regardait d'un air qui lui fit peur. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il lui demanda avec agressivité:

« Qui était-ce ?

Bien que déconcertée par ce revirement brutal, Naomi répondit sans arrière-pensée :

-Bah… tu sais bien, c'est Thomas.

-_Thomas_ ? Dit-il en insistant ironiquement sur ce mot. Quoi ! Tu ne l'as pas encore appelé _Tommy_ ?

-Hein ? Fit-elle sans comprendre. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-En tous cas je constate que tu m'as vite remplacé. Mais bon le point positif, c'est cela m'aura évité de commettre deux fois la même erreur.

Saisissant enfin ce qu'il voulait dire, Naomi rougit et se défendit :

-M-Mais enfin Simon tu ne vas pas croire… c'est juste un ami.

-Je crois ce que je vois, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Pour un ami, je l'ai trouvé drôlement familier avec toi.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, reconnut-elle pensivement. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.

-C'est ça, prends-moi pour un idiot en plus ! S'énerva-t-il. Franchement Naomi, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je ne t'importunerai plus et je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ton petit _Tommy._

Blessé et furieux, Simon tourna les talons mais ne put s'en retourner car Naomi l'attrapa par le bras et l'implora d'une voix contenant toute sa détresse :

-Simon, attends je t'en prie ! C'est un malentendu, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Ne vas pas plus loin Naomi, tu te ridiculises, persifla-t-il. Laisse-moi partir maintenant, la mascarade a assez duré. Rideau ! »

Sans rien ajouter là-dessus, il se dégagea violemment de la poigne de son ancienne petite amie et fila à travers le sentier, le cœur brisé et les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Comme il courait, il fut vite hors des arbres. Il ne put ainsi voir Naomi tomber à genoux, ni l'entendre sangloter tout haut en criant son prénom.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Quatrième Dimanche**

Au matin de la veille de Noël, Hermione avait mis un point d'honneur à préparer elle-même le repas de fête pour la soirée : dinde, petits pois et pudding. Quelques elfes complaisants avaient bien voulu lui prêter main forte, soit en lui fournissant les ingrédients, soit en l'aidant à préparer la dinde. À la fin de l'après-midi lorsque tout fut enfin prêt, elle se sentit satisfaite : même si elle ne pourrait pas offrir de cadeau aux enfants, elle avait ce qu'elle avait pu pour qu'ils ne passent pas une trop mauvaise soirée. En revanche, elle était déçue par l'absence de Malefoy pour l'anniversaire de sa fille. Haussant les épaules, elle chassa ses idées noires et se consacra uniquement au bonheur des petits êtres qui dépendaient d'elle. Elle avait invité d'autres mudains à participer à la veillée de Noël. Quelques uns avaient accepté avec joie.

Comme elle s'occupait déjà du festin, Padma dressa elle-même le couvert dans la cuisine, le seul endroit où il y avait assez de place pour les accueillir tous. Elle avait réussi à chiper une belle nappe blanche qu'elle avait décorée de pommes de pins, de guirlandes inutilisées et de bougies. Puis, quand cela fut fait, elle poussa l'obligeance jusqu'à préparer une boisson sucrée pour les enfants : un cocktail sans alcool dont elle connaissait bien la recette. Enfin, les autres adultes qui avaient accepté l'invitation, avaient fait un peu de ménage par-ci, par-là pour que l'endroit fût présentable.

Curieusement, personne n'avait vu Deborah Malefoy une seule fois de la journée et à dire le vrai, nul ne s'en souciait.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

À midi, Malefoy revint auprès de son maître pour le rapport de sa mission dans le sud. Celui-ci écouta distraitement le jeune homme lui résumer les faits : que la population était plus soumise que jamais au pouvoir et que les barrières anti-transplanage avaient bien été érigées sans histoires. Voyant qu'il était à peine écouté par le Lord, vexé, Drago abrégea son rapport et le conclut en demandant la permission de retourner chez lui. À ce moment, Voldemort parut enfin s'animer. D'une voix impérieuse, il coupa le jeune homme :

« Non Drago, reste. Cette nuit, je vais avoir besoin de tous mes hommes pour une autre mission tout à fait spéciale.

-Quelle mission maître ?

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu », trancha le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton sans réplique.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Sur l'autre rive de la Manche, Harry, Tonks, Madame Maxime, Luna et les généraux discutaient une dernière fois de leur plan.

Leur priorité était de détruire le ministère de la magie. Mais l'endroit étant protégé par les meilleurs sorts de protection au monde, il était impossible de le bombarder par avion. Avant l'invasion, une équipe spéciale composée de moldus et de sorciers devrait s'infiltrer là-bas pour poser des bombes et tout faire exploser de l'intérieur, c'était la seule façon de réussir. Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité et de discrétion, l'escouade passerait en premier par le biais des Armoires à Double-Sens.

Pour montrer l'exemple, Harry s'était proposé spontanément d'en faire partie. Luna avait également demandé à se joindre au bataillon, déclarant qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver ses amis. Tonks et Madame Maxime resteraient en arrière, la première parce qu'elle était leur seul lien entre l'armée et la résistance anglaise, et la seconde parce que sa grande taille était incompatible avec ce genre de mission.

Un sorcier architecte affirma que la destruction de l'édifice entraînerait une forte explosion de magie qui annihileraient tous les verrous, barrières et autres restrictions mis en place sur le sol d'Angleterre. De ce fait, il fut décidé que le reste de l'armée débarquerait par portoloin sitôt les locaux du ministère réduits en fumée. Les armes lourdes et les munitions seraient parachutées à l'avance dans des caisses.

En lui-même, le Survivant promit solennellement : « Courage Hermione ! Dans quelques heures, tu seras libre. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le soir-même au ministère, devant tous ses Mangemorts réunis, Voldemort fit sa grande annonce. Intrigués et inquiets, les larbins chuchotaient entre eux dans l'espoir d'en savoir sur cette soudaine gaieté qu'ils percevaient chez leur maître. Mais ce fut inutile, car seuls quelques espions étaient au courant de l'affaire, et ceux-là savaient mieux que quiconque garder leur langue. Au service d'un tel patron, c'était pour ainsi dire vital. De sa voix glaciale et aiguë, le Lord Noir déclara :

« Mangemorts, ce soir verra notre triomphe éclatant et définitif sur l'Angleterre et le monde entier. Voyez-vous, si quelques uns d'entre vous suivi l'actualité en France, peut-être savent-ils déjà qu'une armée s'apprête à nous envahir. Une armée de moldus je précise, entraînée un sorcier du nom de Vernon Dudley.

Ils y eut des murmures confus et quelques commentaires dubitatifs, voire goguenards. Voldemort reprit d'un ton sardonique :

-Je sais que l'affaire tient un peu de la plaisanterie, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est la vérité. Si je vous dis cela aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je viens de recevoir des nouvelles fort intéressantes de mon espion infiltré là-bas : ces aimables personnes arriveront cette nuit aux alentours de neuf heures dans une petite maisonnette répondant au doux nom de la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

À ces mots, les moutons s'esclaffèrent grassement et le Seigneur des Ténèbres conclut avec méchanceté :

-Je propose donc de nous rendre là-bas pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue en leur préparant un chaleureux accueil. Y a-t-il des volontaires ? »

Beaucoup de mains se levèrent naturellement. Parmi elles, se trouvait celle de Drago Malefoy.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Il était presque neuf heures et la nuit avait déjà recouvert le ciel d'Angleterre de sa chape obscure. Grelottant dans l'avion qui transportait les caisses d'armes, Tonks soufflaient dans ses mains et les frottaient pour tenter de leur insuffler un peu de chaleur. Coincés dans la caisse depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, la jeune femme ne supportait plus cette attente qui n'en finissaient plus. Se savoir à quelques mètres seulement de l'action et de son fiancé la remplissait de frustration et d'angoisse. Fébrilement, elle guettait son portable au moins toutes les dix secondes, Rémus lui avait promis en effet de les appeler au moment où la première équipe arriverait. Le portable avait été relié à un haut-parleur pour que la conversation fût audible au milieu du bruit de l'avion.

Enfin, le téléphone vibra et teinta, signe que Rémus appelait. Enfin ! D'une voix enrouée par tout le stress qu'elle avait éprouvé, Tonks pleura presque :

« Rémus ! Ô merci Merlin ! Tout va bien ?

-Salut Tonks, rit une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil. Oui, tout va bien, Harry et Luna viennent d'arriver, ils vont faire le tour de la maison pour vérifier que tout est en ordre.

-Le reste de l'équipe n'est pas arrivé ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

-Si, ils sont en train de sortir, là. Tout va bien, je te dis, ils n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

-Et tu es seul en ce moment pour les recevoir ?

-Non, je suis accompagné de Cho Chang. Le reste du groupe est parti dormir ailleurs. Comme j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y aurait du monde, j'ai préféré libérer de la place.

-Oui, je comprends, répondit-elle nerveusement.

-Et puis vous alors ? Vous avez déjà largué les armes ?

-Non, pas encore, toussa Tonks. Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait arrivés, il nous reste à peu dix kilomètres jusqu'à l'endroit prévu.

-Faîtes vite en tous cas, le vent se lève et je crois que… que…

Il s'interrompit. D'un ton agité, Tonks s'enquit tout de suite après :

-Rémus ? Rémus, qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Attends ! Deux secondes, je reviens, fit-il soudain d'un ton préoccupé.

Tonks et les soldats échangèrent un regard anxieux. On entendit alors la voix de l'homme crier à travers les hauts-parleur, mais ce n'était pas à leur adresse :

-Que se passe-t-il ? Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La voix hystérique du jeune homme qui retentit alors, leur glaça le sang :

-L'armoire brûle ! Quelqu'un a jeté un sort d'incendie sur l'Armoire à Disparaître. Nous ne sommes pas seuls !

-Quoi ? Beugla une autre voix.

Une brève dispute éclata entre les protagonistes, quand soudain…

BANG !

Alors Harry rugit au quart de tour :

-Sauvez-vous ! Sauvez-vous ! C'est un piège, _ils_ sont là ! »

Il y eut une nouvelle détonation assourdissante, puis s'ensuivit un vacarme épouvantable de hurlements et d'appels lancés entre plusieurs combattants. On entendit distinctement des bruits de chute et d'explosion d'objets, fracas de verre brisé et piétinements chaotiques. Paniqués, les soldats dans l'avion se mirent à parler tous en même temps sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'était évidemment pas question de débarquer, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux et le temps qu'ils atterrissent, ce serait trop tard. Tout à coup, quelqu'un cria sans qu'on ne pût l'identifier tant sa voix était déformée par la rage et l'horreur :

« Trahison ! Nous avons été trahis !

Folle de terreur, Tonks s'époumona, sans se rendre compte de l'inutilité de sa réaction :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rémus ! RÉMUS ! »

Il y eut alors un silence à couper au couteau, un drôle de raclement se fit entendre à travers le combiné, puis…

… bip… bip… bip…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Je sais, c'est méchant de couper à ce moment-là mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, sadique on naît, sadique on meurt. Ceci dit, vous avez parfaitement le droit d'incendier l'auteur et pour cela, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. :-p


	12. L'hiver: l'Avent partie II

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : le soir du solstice d'hiver, Hermione connaît les plus doux moments de son existence entre les bras de Drago Malefoy, quoiqu'elle refuse de l'admettre. Mais ce bonheur est entaché par l'arrivée subite de Al qui les met chacun en garde contre deux dangers différents : Hermione contre la menace qui pèse sur Lisbeth et Drago contre la mort de la jeune femme. Noël approchant, tout le monde s'organise pour des événements multiples : tandis que Hermione prépare la soirée de Noël, que l'histoire de Simon et Naomi connaît de nouveaux rebondissements – après que le premier ait cru que la seconde l'avait remplacé par un autre garçon – que la Résistance se mobilise pour le combat final, un sombre complot est mis en place au sein des troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

**Parole de l'auteur** : une lectrice m'a recommandé – à juste titre – de faire attention car de plus en plus d'erreurs se glissent dans mes chapitres. J'en suis pleinement consciente et je m'en excuse auprès de vous, malheureusement je crains que ce problème n'aille pas en s'arrangeant car je suis très sollicitée par mes études ces temps-ci. Les journées sont surchargées, tant et si bien que je ne peux écrire que très tard le soir. Et comme vous vous en doutez, à ces moments-là je suis généralement fatiguée – voire très fatiguée – ce qui explique qu'il y ait beaucoup de fautes qui se glissent dans mes phrases, ou qui m'échappent pendant mes relectures. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Encore désolée !

Voilà, c'était la petite note d'excuse pour le chapitre précédent car c'est vrai qu'en le relisant à tête reposée, je me suis rendue compte de la quantité effroyable de fautes que j'ai semées derrière moi – honte à moi TT – J'ai posté une nouvelle version – corrigée celle-là – qui est un peu plus lisible que la première.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Harmony : **hello, merci pour ta review très encourageante. On peut dire qu'elles se font aussi rares que les bons Dramione. XD Bon, en tous cas je suis contente que tu aies pris plaisir à lire ma fic.  
>Je te souhaite une bonne continuation et une bonne lecture. B!zz<p>

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quatre saisons

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Troisième partie : l'hiver

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Avent**

**Quatrième dimanche**

Dans l'ancienne salle des prophétie du Département des Mystère, transformée en prison pour les prisonniers, Harry ruminait de sombres pensées. Ses compagnons d'infortune étaient enfermés chacun dans une cellule. Dans la confusion, les Mangemorts avaient seulement confisqué toutes les baguettes qu'ils avaient trouvées.

Tout avait commencé une heure avant le « débarquement », le Survivant avait brusquement senti sa cicatrice le picoter, comme toujours lorsque Voldemort était sous l'emprise d'une émotion forte. Cependant, cela avait été si fugace, si discret, que Harry n'y avait pas prêté attention, ne voulant pas créer de psychose avant le départ. Pourtant, à la seconde précise où il avait mis le pied hors de l'Armoire, sa cicatrice l'élança de nouveau, cette fois de façon plus aiguë. Cachant habilement son appréhension, Harry avait proposé de fouiller la maison.

Rémus se tenait dans la cuisine en train de parler avec Tonks au téléphone, tandis que les dix-huit militaires l'accompagnant s'étaient dispersés un peu partout. Cho Chang était restée dans le salon avec Luna et Harry, prêtant à peine attention à la première et essayant vainement de nouer la conversation avec le second. Luna regardait autour d'elle avec indifférence et Harry attendait nerveusement le retour de la troupe lorsque soudain, l'Armoire à Disparaître prit feu sous leurs yeux.

Ce fut Cho qui cria la première, les soldats revinrent aussitôt au salon et commencèrent à s'agiter dans tous les sens. L'instant d'après, Rémus avait accouru pour voir ce qui se passait. Ensuite, tout s'était enchaîné très vite : les Mangemorts étaient apparus de nulle part par dizaines. Moins nombreux et désarmés, Harry et son équipe n'auraient rien pu faire. Dans la bagarre, deux soldats avaient été tués, un seul s'était enfui avec Cho Chang. Tous les autres avaient été capturés puis emmenés avec Harry, Rémus et Luna. Arrivés au ministère, les prisonniers furent séparés et enfermés dans des geôles différentes. En faisant le bilan de l'attaque, les Mangemorts constatèrent que beaucoup de leurs ennemis semblaient gravement blessés. L'odeur âcre du sang s'était répandue dans toute la pièce.

Le jeune homme fut brusquement interrompu dans ses médiations déprimantes par le grincement de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant devant trois Mangemorts masqués. La véritable identité de Vernon Dudley, révélée par Voldemort lui-même peu avant l'attaque, avait causé l'effet d'une bombe parmi les Mangemorts. Toutefois les ordres avaient clairs : capturer le Survivant sans le tuer. L'un d'eux s'avança vers la cage de ce dernier et, après l'avoir ouverte, il lui ordonna en le tenant en joue de sa baguette :

« Potter, lève-toi et passe devant !

-Où m'emmenez-vous ? Cracha Harry avec méfiance.

-Tu verras bien, susurra-t-il. C'est une surprise. »

Sachant d'avance que toute rébellion serait inutile, le jeune homme s'exécuta sans un mot, le regard noir et les dents serrées. Il aperçut tout à coup Luna, très pâle, attrapée elle aussi par l'autre gaillard. Brisé devant cette vision, Harry n'osa lui adresser la parole en présence des trois molosses qui les firent monter dans l'ascenseur. Enfin, après une montée dans un silence glacial, les sorciers libérèrent les deux jeunes gens avant de les pousser dehors où ils arrivèrent dans l'ancien Atrium du ministère. Massés sur les côtés, l'ensemble des Mangemorts formaient un magma sombre et compact dont on ne voyait luire que les yeux.

Au centre, le premier rang formait un cercle autour du trône, sur lequel se tenait majestueusement Lord Voldemort en personne. L'homme regardait ses deux « invités » avec férocité et amusement, tandis que Luna était retenue en arrière, Harry fut jeté à terre pour se retrouver à genoux devant lui. Triomphant de voir son jeune ennemi rabaissé devant lui, le Seigneur des Tenèbres se leva et s'avança lentement vers lui. De son côté, refusant de montrer sa peur, Harry releva la tête et le toisa avec hargne. Mais Jedusort ne fit que rire :

« Harry Potter ! Cela fait bien longtemps, trop longtemps, que nous ne sommes plus rencontrés.

Haussant soudain les sourcils, le plus jeune répliqua avec sarcasme :

-_Trop_ longtemps ? Je ne suis pas sûr de bien vous comprendre… c'est une déclaration ?

Perdant son sourire, l'homme-serpent plissa des yeux et siffla :

-Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton insolence, ni de ta superbe. Mais je n'inquiète pas là-dessu, cela ne va pas durer. À propos, t'ai-je félicité pour ton magnifique travail de ces derniers mois ? Si, si, je n'ai jamais vu des chiens savants aussi bien dressés.

Conformément à l'humeur de leur maître, les subalternes éclatèrent de rire. Luna quant à elle, s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement, toujours maintenue prisonnière entre les bras de son geôlier. Voyant que son adversaire semblait se ficher éperdument de ses sarcasmes, Voldemort poussa le bouchon.

-Et puis, je ne savais pas que tu récupérais les déchets dans ton armée, railla-t-il en désignant Luna d'un geste insultant du menton.

Harry jeta un regard à son ami, soudainement terrifié pour elle. Celle-ci le fixait intensément, le visage ruisselant de larmes, ses larges yeux bleus semblaient vouloir faire passer un message que seul le Survivant pouvait capter. D'un ton claironnant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonna :

-Amenez-la au centre !

-Non ! Rugit alors Harry. Ne lui faîtes pas de mal.

Derrière lui, les loups se rirent de plus belle de ses efforts. Harry tenta de se relever pour voler à la rescousse de Luna, quand soudain, le colosse qui se tenait prêt juste à côté de lui, le frappa brutalement dans le dos.

-Lui faire du mal ? Répéta Voldemort d'un ton doucereux. Mais pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? »

Suffoquant, Harry vit la jeune fille se faire traîner jusqu'au trône où on la força à s'agenouiller également. Elle avait réussi à stopper ses pleurs mais tremblait toujours comme une feuille et reniflait spasmodiquement. De façon totalement inattendue, Voldemort ordonnât à ce qu'on la relevât et qu'on l'obligeât à faire face au Survivant. Intrigué par cette manœuvre, Harry craignait le pire… et il n'avait pas tort. D'un air faussement bonhomme, le Lord s'adressa de nouveau au prisonnier entravé :

« Dis-moi donc, Harry Potter, pourquoi voudrais-je faire du mal à cette jeune fille qui m'a tant aidé ?

Le captif poussa alors un couinement étranglé :

-Quoi ?

Devant lui, Luna avait le regard rivé vers le sol à présent.

-Voyons Harry, ironisa le plus vieux, n'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi qu'il serait fort ingrat de ma part de brutaliser cette chère petite alors que c'est elle qui m'a permis de te retrouver ?

-Je ne comprends pas, balbutia-t-il. Je ne comprends pas.

-Oh ! _Il ne comprend pas_, le singea l'autre. Comme c'est triste ! Pauvre enfant. Mais mon cher Harry, après l'expérience malheureuse de tes pauvres parents, ne t'es-tu jamais demandé s'il y avait des traîtres autour de toi ? »

Derechef, les soldats du Seigneur des Ténèbres éclatèrent en rires gras et sonores. Harry regarda Luna, l'air choqué, mais celle-ci ne chercha pas à se défendre et se contenta d'éviter le regard du jeune homme. Les Mangemorts s'esclaffèrent devant le visage décomposé du pauvre amoureux. Voldemort lui-même se délecta du spectacle : rien n'était plus plaisant à ses yeux que de voir l'amour avili devant ses yeux. D'une voix blessée, le jeune homme murmura à l'adresse de sa dulcinée :

« Luna… Luna, qu'as-tu fait ?

D'un ton entrecoupé de sanglots, la jeune fille, peina à répondre :

-P-pardonne-moi Harry… pardonne-moi.

Incapable d'en ajouter davantage, elle fondit en pleurs une deuxième fois et se cacha le visage entre ses mains. Lassé par tout ce sentimentalisme et ces pleurnicheries, Voldemort se racla la gorge et intervint :

-Bon, ce n'est pas que votre émouvante discussion m'ennuie, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Ramenez-les aux cachots et que…

-Non ! Se révolta soudain Luna.

À la surprise de son gardien qui n'eut pas le temps de la retenir, elle se dégagea de sa poigne et se jeta aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres en implorant entre deux sanglots :

-Vous… vous aviez promis ! Vous m'aviez promis… après notre arrivée… »

Elle fut aussitôt happée par le mufle mais, animée par la colère et le désespoir, elle se débattit en hurlant et en suppliant tour à tour son bourreau et Voldemort le premier pour qu'il la lâchât et le second pour qu'il respectât sa promesse. Révulsé par cet abominable spectacle, Harry détourna les yeux, incapable de supporter l'humiliation de la jeune femme. Les clameurs de Luna furent bientôt étouffées par une bruyante rumeur moqueuse qui parcourut les rangs des Mangemorts. Exaspéré par tout ce bruit, Voldemort tonna :

« Silence !

Et le silence fut. Ainsi, tout le monde put entendre le cri déchirant de Luna :

-Monsieur… je vous en supplie… _où est ma fille ?_

À cette seconde, les Mangemorts observèrent la réaction de leur jeune ennemi avec un étonnement morbide : celui-ci, bouche bée, blêmit et se raidit de tout son long. Sans prêter attention à lui, Voldemort sourit et déclara à Luna d'un ton faussement bienveillant :

-Mais bien sûr chère petite, tu as bien travaillé pour moi. Lord Voldemort sait être reconnaissant envers ceux qui le servent bien. Relâche-la Gregory. »

La brute qui tenait la jeune fille s'exécuta sans discuter. Prise au dépourvu, Luna perdit l'équilibre et retomba sur les genoux. Alors, sans se départir de sa voix faussement paternelle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'enjoignit à se lever et à approcher, jurant de lui rendre sa chère fille, comme il l'avait effectivement promis. D'un pas hésitant, Luna s'avança. Elle sentait sûrement le danger, mais elle était à bout et n'aspirait qu'à une seule seule : revoir l'enfant qu'on lui avait arraché il y avait exactement un an de cela. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres de l'homme, ce dernier lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Puis, d'un ton théâtral, il appela :

« Drago Malefoy ! Approche et viens donc donner sa récompense à Miss Lovegood. »

Il y eut un frémissement parmi les rangs, puis un homme en sortir enfin, masqué comme tous les autres, et qui fixaient les deux otages d'un regard impassible. Tremblant à la fois de rage et de peur pour son amie, Harry regardait son vieux rival s'avancer de sa démarche royale. Et plus il le regardait, plus sa haine envers lui se faisait dévorante et corrosive. Il songea alors à Hermione, la douce et courageuse Hermione qui avait déployé tant d'effort pour le sauver. « Ô Merlin, pardonne-moi Hermione », supplia-t-il inconsciemment.

Les yeux rougis et agrandis par l'émotion, Luna regardait Malefoy s'avancer. Mais de sa petite fille, aucune trace. Tout d'un coup, elle commença à avoir peur. Sans un mot ni regard la malheureuse, l'homme se planta en face d'elle et attendit. D'une voix qui cachait mal son excitation malsaine, Voldemort exhorta son serviteur :

« Hé bien Drago, qu'attends-tu pour récompenser cette jeune fille comme il se doit ? »

Lentement, Malefoy sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur la pauvre Luna puis, avant que celle-ci ne pût esquisser le moindre geste de défense, un sortilège de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de l'homme et frappa la victime en pleine poitrine. Durant le quart de seconde qui suivit, la jeune femme écarquilla des yeux, paraissant comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, puis son regard se ferma et son corps retomba sur le sol, telle une fleur fauchée en plein vent. Il y eut quelques grognements mécontents de la part de sadiques qui s'attendaient à une mise à mort plus divertissante, mais Voldemort lui, dévisageait Malefoy avec une attention non dénuée d'un certain respect.

« Le Sortilège de la Mort informulé… je suis positivement impressionné Drago. Bien. Que cette leçon de ce soir profite à chacun d'entre nous ici : _à trop presser Voldemort pour gagner son dû, l'on risque de finir fatalement dépourvu_.

-Non ! Beugla subitement une voix masculine.

C'était Harry. Hors de lui, il hurla en direction de Malefoy :

-Salopard ! Comment as-tu pu ? Je vais te tuer ! »

Il fut aussitôt retenu par son geôlier, néanmoins cela ne l'empêcha point de vociférer un torrent d'injures à Malefoy qui retourna à sa place sans daigner regarder dans sa direction. Voldemort et les Mangemorts s'amusèrent de la fureur de l'ancien Griffondor. Puis, d'un geste négligent, le Survivant fut ramené aux cachots. Voldemort donna ordre à ce que personne ne le visitât ce soir car il voulait que son ennemi fût en forme en vue de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Quant au corps de Luna, Drago Malefoy proposa de le débarrasser lui-même. Personne n'émit d'objection.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Mangemort qui avait reconduit Harry dans sa cage, revint et annonça :

« Maître, dix des membres de l'équipe qui accompagnait Potter sont morts. Ils ne se sont pas remis de leurs blessures.

-Ah… Et le reste ? Bougonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ils sont en bonne santé. Mais je voulais quand même vous demander ce qu'on doit faire des cadavres parce que c'est une vraie boucherie là-bas, grimaça-t-il. Il y a du sang partout et les bestioles vont finir par rappliquer à cause de l'odeur.

Voldemort réfléchit, puis jeta négligemment :

-Bah, jette-moi toute cette vermine dans _l'Arcade de l'Oubli_. Demain, je ferai des torches humaines avec ce qu'il reste, en guise de cadeau de Noël pour ce cher Potter_._ Il paraît que c'est très beau à voir. »

Ainsi fut donc fait : les corps furent jeter sans cérémonie ni sépulture à travers le voile qui avait aspiré Sirius Black des années auparavant.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

À la fin du repas, Hermione avait couché Lisbeth dans sa chambre, ramené les enfants dans leur dortoir et les avait installés en rond au pied du sapin. Elle alterna contes et jeux divers, ainsi tout le monde passa une bonne soirée dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Deux personnes seulement avait moins le cœur à la fête. Malgré tous les efforts que Naomi fournissait en ce sens, Simon refusait obstinément de se retrouver à côté d'elle, ou même de la regarder. En revanche, il assassina plusieurs fois du regard le beau Thomas, chaque fois que celui-ci se montrait un peu trop attentionné avec la fillette. De son côté, Naomi ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à Thomas, trop occupée à rechercher celle de Simon.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Il était presque onze heures. Dans le repère de Voldemort, la plupart des Mangemort étaient rentrés chez eux pour dormir. Parmi les rares encore présent, Drago Malefoy aurait bien voulu en faire autant, mais c'était impossible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait absolument voulu mettre au point la cérémonie du lendemain où Harry Potter se ferait publiquement écraser devant toute la population sorcière et moldue il pensait ainsi qu'alors seulement, son triomphe serait total. Étant parmi ceux qui avaient le mieux travaillé ces derniers mois et qui avaient aussi participé à la capture du Survivant, Drago Malefoy était tenu de présence. Il avait même reçu l'insigne honneur de pouvoir torturer Potter en guise de récompense pour ses bons et loyaux services.

Une fois les derniers préparatifs achevés, Voldemort voulut s'assurer d'une dernière formalité. D'une voix claire, il ordonna à l'un de ses serviteurs :

« Vincent Crabbe, je veux que tu descendes dans les cachots pour vérifier si Potter va bien. Bien entendu, il t'est formellement interdit de l'abîmer physiquement, de quelque façon que ce soit. En revanche s'il ne dort pas, fais-lui boire une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves de gré ou de force. Je ne veux pas d'une loque à moitié endormie pour demain. »

Sans un mot, le jeune homme s'inclina et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Après son départ, Voldemort se mit à discuter de choses diverses avec ses disciples. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Ils en étaient à mettre au point tous les outrages qu'ils infligeraient à leur jeune ennemi quand soudain, les portes se rouvrirent avec violence devant un Vincent Crabbe rouge et hors d'haleine. Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de se fâcher que le serviteur s'écria d'une voix entrecoupée :

« Maître !… Les… les prisonniers… ils se sont échappés ! »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au cœur d'une ruelle sombre et déserte de Londres, un vieillard enveloppé dans un manteau misérable buvait sa bouteille remplie aux trois quarts d'une boisson dont il valait mieux ignorer la nature. Cette nuit-là, il faisait si froid que l'air sentait la neige bien qu'il n'en tombât point encore. D'une voix puissante et gutturale, le mendiant entama – ou plutôt beugla – un cantique de Noël dont il adapta les paroles pour en faire une chanson paillarde. Alors qu'il arrivait au point culminant du refrain, sept personnes apparurent de nulle part dans le ciel et retombèrent lourdement sur le sol en poussant des exclamations de douleurs. Pas plus surpris que cela, le clochard s'arrêta simplement de chanter et observa les nouveaux venus avec attention.

« Où sommes-nous ? Demanda l'un d'eux avec un drôle d'accent.

-Pas très loin de Eastcheap normalement, répondit un autre qui semblait natif d'Angleterre. Ce passage mène dans une des ruelles avironnantes.

-Rémus, s'enquit un troisième. Peux-tu nous faire transplaner ?

-Malheureusement non Harry, soupira le deuxième, on ne peut plus transplaner au sein de Londres à cause des barrières que Voldemort a dressées après la débandade. Si nous voulons rejoindre les autres, nous devrons y aller à pied.

-Bon, très bien ! Où devons-nous nous rendre ? Questionna un autre étranger.

-À Brighton, répondit Rémus lugubrement.

-Hein ! S'écria-t-il en français. Mais il y a au moins cent kilomètres de distance ! Vous ne comptez tout de même pas vous y rendre à pied. Cela va nous prendre des jours.

-Ou pas ! Grinça une voix inconnue.

Sursautant tous les sept, les sorciers se retournèrent vers le coin d'où provenait la voix. Ils ne virent qu'un vieux mendiant qui les regardait fixement, le visage voilé sous une large capuche. D'une voix méfiante, Harry attaqua le premier :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Allons mon garçon, persifla moqueusement l'inconnu. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Le Survivant le regarda d'un air aussi ahuri que celui des deux autres. Parmi les trois, il était celui qui comprenait le moins. D'un ton mal assuré, il bredouilla :

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je t'ai déjà sauvé une fois, et même plus que cela : tu as une dette vertigineuse envers moi, _Harry Potter_.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ! S'énerva Harry. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui vous pouvez être.

-Quelle ingratitude ! S'exclama l'autre d'une voix faussement tragique. Après tout ce que j'ai accompli pour toi, j'ai bien envie de te laisser tomber.

-Cela suffit ! Qui êtes-vous à la fin ? Intervint Rémus d'un ton impatient.

Al l'ignora superbement et reprit en direction de Harry :

-Voyons Harry Potter, je vais finir par me vexer et croire que tu es aussi stupide que ton amie.

-Quelle amie ? Souffla-t-il en sentant poindre un début de mal de tête.

-Celle sous les traits de laquelle je suis apparu à toi la première fois : rappelle-toi… le Tunnel sous la Manche.

Ébranlé, le Survivant ne répondit pas, réfléchit deux minutes, puis pâlit tout d'un coup. Refusant d'y croire, il nia avec véhémence :

-Non ! C'est impossible, cela n'a jamais existé ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

-Ainsi le pensait-_elle_ également, fit-il simplement remarquer.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ! Relança Harry. Cela ne peut _pas_ être réel ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

-Ah non ? Murmura le vieil homme d'un ton onctueux. Et ceci ? »

Sous les yeux épouvantés des trois hommes, le mystérieux vieillard retira sa capuche et, devant eux, le visage d'Albus Dumbledore apparut, méconnaissable et terrifiant de par son sourire diabolique et ses yeux crevés. Rémus poussa une exclamation horrifiée, tandis que le moldu eut un mouvement de recul. Harry quant à lui, s'était brutalement rejeté vers l'arrière. Et tout à coup, avant qu'aucun d'eux ne pût réagir, le génie leva les mains et l'instant d'après, un nuage de noirceur les engloutit tous les trois. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque les ténèbres se dissipèrent, ils constatèrent non sans effroi qu'ils n'étaient plus à Londres mais perdus quelque part dans la campagne, au sommet de falaises blanches en à pic sur la mer, bordées seulement de quelques plages de galets ivoiriens.

D'un ton hésitant, un des sorciers interrogea Rémus :

« Euh… où sommes-nous à votre avis ?

Ce fut Rémus qui donna la réponse d'une voix incertaine :

-À Brighton, je reconnais cet endroit : c'est là que j'ai envoyé justement le reste du groupe pour ce soir. »

Il y eut un temps de silence pesant, chacun s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il venait de se produire : l'étrange rencontre, la discussion voilée qu'Harry avait eu avec l'inconnu, et puis enfin leur « transplanage » pile à l'endroit où ils voulaient se rendre. Du clochard, plus aucune trace. La seule certitude qui leur restait, c'était que tout cela n'avait pas pu être un rêve. D'un accord tacite, ils turent leur singulière aventure, et ce fut un des Français qui soulagea tout le monde en demandant :

« Excusez-moi mais… où se trouve ce fameux QG ? Je ne vois que la plaine et les falaises devant nous.

-Oh, excusez-moi, se reprit Rémus. Le quartier général est juste là devant nous, au-dessus du vide. Mais vous ne pouvez pas la voir car elle est protégée par l'enchantement du Gardien du Secret. Et puis nous avons déguisé l'endroit pour donner l'illusion que la falaise s'arrête bien avant.

-Ingénieux, applaudit Harry avec une admiration sincère.

-Espérons seulement que nous n'avons pas été découverts, formula amèrement le plus âgé.

-Je ne pense pas, objecta doucement le Survivant. Voldemort n'était pas au courant pour cette deuxième cachette. »

Le Loup-Garou hocha la tête, peu convaincu, et Harry n'osa pas insister. Rémus ayant déjà été trompé une fois dans sa vie par un ami proche, il était celui qui avait le plus de mal à digérer la trahison de Luna à laquelle il s'était sincèrement attaché. Mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient, il savait qu'il serait incapable de lui en vouloir longtemps. Pauvre Luna ! Avoir été forcée de trahir ceux qu'elle aimait, avoir bercé tant d'espérances de revoir l'enfant qu'on lui avait arraché, avoir tant souffert, et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour se faire abattre sommairement sans même avoir eu la possibilité de revoir sa fille une dernière fois. Non, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un à blâmer, c'était Voldemort pour lui avoir fait miroiter de faux espoirs, et Malefoy pour l'avoir assassinée.

Le soldat tira brusquement le loup-garou de sa méditation en parlant d'un ton interrogateur :

« Au fait, puisque que nous en sommes à Luna, je voulais vous demander si nous devions leur raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux dire : _tout_ ce qu'il s'est passé… avec ce personnage bizarre ?

Rémus réfléchit, puis hocha la tête.

-Non, je pense que c'est inutile : on ne nous croirait pas. Mieux vaut leur dire que nous avons échappé de justesse à une attaque, et que Voldemort s'est cru malin de clamer sur tous les toits qu'il avait vaincu Harry Potter avant de l'avoir capturé. »

L'un des moldus eut un demi-sourire et acquiesça du chef. Harry approuva également, soulagé que personne ne cherchât à enquêter sur la mystérieuse relation qui le liait avec le génie. Les trois pénétrèrent dans la maison, guidé par le plus vieux. Aucun ne reparla de leur étrange évasion. À peine la porte se fut-elle refermée derrière eux, qu'il se mit doucement à neiger dehors.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au même moment chez les Malefoy, alors que Naomi tentait une nouvelle fois, en vain, d'attraper le regard de Simon, une voix grave chuchota à son oreille :

« Hé Naomi ! Regarde un peu par la fenêtre. »

Machinalement, celle-ci tourna le regard et sursauta. Il neigeait ! Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux devant ce spectacle enchanteur quand tout à coup, son cœur se tordit douloureusement car cette vision lui en rappelait une autre, plus précisément un certain souvenir de Février qui semblait remonter à des siècles. Consternée et abattue, elle songea : « C'est _lui_ qui aurait dû me montrer la neige ! » Son visage se crispa. Penser à leur ancienne complicité lui causait une souffrance intolérable, peut-être parce que ce temps-là appartenait dorénavant à un paradis perdu.

« Ça ne va pas Naomi ? S'enquit Thomas d'un ton inquiet en voyant son expression.

Elle dut accomplir d'énormes efforts sur elle-même pour répondre sans se trahir :

-Si, si… je vais bien.

-Tu es sûre ? Insista-t-il. Tu es toute pâle.

-Mais oui, je… je suis juste un peu fatiguée, mentit-elle.

Le garçon parut réfléchir, puis lui demanda d'un ton soucieux :

-Tu n'aimes pas la neige ?

-Je… commença-t-elle.

Elle rougit, puis avant qu'elle ne put s'en empêcher, les mots jaillirent de sa bouche avec violence :

-Non en effet ! Je déteste la neige », cracha-t-elle.

Puis brusquement, à la plus grande incompréhension de son ami, elle se releva et se sauva à grands pas vers la sortie, sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on la vît pleurer.  
>Il y eut soudain un grand fracas, Hermione s'interrompit et tous les enfants tournèrent leurs regards vers la porte qui venait de claquer. Déconcertée, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers la petite assemblée et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait Naomi. D'une voix préoccupée, elle interrogea à la cantonade :<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Naomi ?

Ce fut Thomas, un garçon plutôt bien fait, qui répondit d'un ton penaud :

-Ben… je ne sais pas. Je lui ai simplement montré la fenêtre… et puis elle est partie.

-Quoi ! C'est tout ? S'étonna Hermione.

-Oui, balbutia-t-il. Euh… enfin, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas la neige, et après elle s'est sauvée. »

Machinalement, tous les regards se portèrent vers l'ouverture sur la lune blafarde et virent qu'effectivement, de gros flocons tombaient paisiblement. C'était un tableau si imprévu et si charmant qu'on en oublia un moment la petite fugueuse. Simon ressentit un pincement au cœur. Lui seul venait de comprendre la raison de ce départ précipité. Si ce nigaud de Thomas ne l'avait pas suivie, c'est qu'il ne devait pas tenir autant à elle qu'il n'avait voulu lui faire croire. Tout de suite après, le jeune garçon se sentit bête, et en même temps plein d'espoir._ « Je dois la retrouver ! »_ Pensa-t-il fiévreusement, et aussitôt après, il se leva. Sans s'adresser à personne en particulier, il prévint :

« Je reviens dans deux minutes.

Se reprenant, Hermione appela le garçon qui était déjà à la porte :

-Simon attends ! Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais la chercher ! » Lança-t-il le regard plein de détermination.

Pour lui-même, il ajouta : _« Et foi de Simon, je la retrouverai ! »_ Et, le cœur rempli d'espoir, il partit à la recherche de la fillette disparue.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Une demi-heure après l'annonce de l'évasion de Harry Potter et son équipe, après moult recherches infructueuses et vaines crises de rages, Voldemort dut se rendre à l'évidence : le Survivant n'était plus au Ministère.

C'était assurément une catastrophe, tous ses plans étaient remis en questions. Quelle manie avait donc Potter de lui filer à chaque fois entre les doigts ? Comme il regrettait à présent de ne pas l'avoir tué pendant qu'il était à sa merci, mais il était trop tard pour se lamenter. Désormais, il fallait agir, et vite ! Entouré de ses serviteurs dans l'ancien bureau du ministre, le Maître d'Angleterre distribua des ordres à chacun d'eux :

« Crabbe, Goyle, filez dans l'Atrium et faites appeler le reste des Mangemorts. Ensuite restez là-bas en attendant mes instructions. Tous les autres, vous allez me passer cette ville au peigne fin et vous ne reviendrez que lorsque vous aurez retrouvé les prisonniers. Ils n'ont ni baguette, ni balai, et avec les barrières anti-transplanage, ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin… Non ! Sauf toi Bellatrix, j'ai à te parler en privé. »

Flattée d'être ainsi distinguée, la femme resta donc en arrière tandis que tous les autres repartaient vers l'ascenseur. Ils étaient sept au total : Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson étaient des Mangemort de premier ordre, tandis que les quatre autres étaient des Mangemorts de second ordre. Ils commencèrent donc à s'organiser en conséquence : Pansy Parkinson proposait de fouiller Cheapside, Thédore Nott le côté de Westminster. Malefoy quant à lui, ne disait rien car il réfléchissait à l'endroit où Potter et sa bande étaient le plus susceptibles de se trouver en ce moment-même.  
>Arrivés dans le hall gigantesque, Théodore le tira brusquement de ses méditations :<p>

« Drago, tu es avec nous ?

Secouant la tête, Malefoy se reprit et répondit d'un ton amer :

-Je pensais à notre mission, et j'ai bien réfléchi Nott : retrouver Potter est impossible dans ces conditions.

Aussitôt après, les six autres pâlirent, et Nott répliqua sèchement :

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Sans se départir de son calme, Drago leur livra la réalité toute crue :

-Nous ne sommes pas assez équipés pour réaliser une investigation de ce genre. Sans balais et sans possibilité de transplaner, nous n'avons aucune chance de réussir. Londres doit s'étendre sur des kilomètres de rues, les fouiller entièrement nous prendrait au moins deux jours, sinon plus.

La justesse de ces propos les frappa. Ils n'avaient plus pensé évidemment aux restrictions que Voldemort avait mis en place lui-même.

-Mais que peut-on faire alors ? Demanda Pansy nerveusement.

-Si on était un peu plus nombreux, intervint l'un des novices, ce serait peut-être plus facile.

Séduit par cette initiative, Nott l'applaudit comme s'il se fût agi de la sienne propre :

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé ? Il nous faut absolument des renforts.

-Quelle bonne idée ! Renchérit ironiquement Pansy. Et qui va se charger d'en parler au Maître ?

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis Malefoy se décida :

-Bon ! Attendez-moi ici, je m'en occupe. »

Feignant d'ignorer leurs mines soulagées, le jeune homme remonta dans l'ascenseur qui le transporta à l'étage supérieur. Arrivé au bout d'une minute à destination, Drago sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme il faisait sombre, pour ne pas se cogner partout, Malefoy sortit sa baguette et marmonna à voix basse : « Lumos. » Une faible lueur jaillit alors de sa baguette et éclaira les lieux. La porte était refermée, mais on pouvait entendre des bribes de conversations filtrer à travers. Persuadés de leur impunité, ni Voldemort ni Bellatrix n'avaient pensé à insonoriser la pièce. Grave erreur. Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à toquer, il suspendit brusquement son geste en entendant un nom terriblement familier :

« Granger !

C'était Voldemort qui venait de parler. Oubliant complètement ce pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici, Malefoy colla son oreille sur le battant pour écouter. La voix étonnée de sa tante répondit distinctement :

-Elle ? Mais je croyais qu'elle était morte pendant la bataille.

-Pas du tout, rétorqua l'autre. Elle a été plus maligne que les autres : après avoir échappé de justesse à un enlèvement après la victoire, elle a disparu de la circulation pendant plusieurs mois et n'a plus fait parler d'elle. Je l'ai fait rechercher car j'avais la juste intuition qu'elle savait où se trouvait le corps de Potter. C'est ce traître de Severus qui l'a retrouvée à Azkaban puis qui me l'a livrée.

-Le traître ? S'écria Bellatrix qui comprenait de moins en moins. Mais pourquoi ?

-Enfin c'est évident : il voulait retrouver Potter lui-même, s'irrita Voldemort. Si cette petite idiote avait parlé lors de son interrogatoire, il serait parti le chercher pour lui permettre de s'enfuir hors du continent.

-Et c'est ce qui s'est passé, murmura Bellatrix sans trop s'adresser au Lord.

-Pas tout à fait, corrigea-t-il. Cette maudite Sang-de-Bourbe s'est barricadé elle-même l'esprit par _l'Enchantement du Secret_ pour qu'on ne puisse jamais le lui extorquer. Alors pour la punir, je l'ai mise sur la route des Malefoy.

-De mon neveu ? Pauvre créature ! Ricana la demi-folle.

Voldemort ne sourit pas et contra d'un ton glacial :

-En effet, c'est ce que j'ai cru au départ : mon intention était de laisser à ce cher Drago le soin de l'affaiblir lui-même et de la désespérer – sans qu'il le sache lui-même. Ainsi je l'aurais peut-être trouvée en de meilleures dispositions pour passer aux aveux. Malheureusement les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu : je demandais souvent des nouvelles de là-bas, et il apparaît que cette Sang-de-Bourbe s'est révélée beaucoup plus coriace que je ne le pensais. Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi. »

Évidemment il ne saurait jamais pourquoi : comment Lord Voldemort dans sa grande arrogance, aurait-il pu deviner que la rédemption de Hermione avait été accomplie par des enfants – moldus de surcroît ?

Jusque là, rien de ce qui venait de se dire n'avait choqué Malefoy : tout cela, il le savait déjà, l'ayant appris de la bouche de Rogue lors de son ultime interrogatoire. Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche, c'était de savoir comment Voldemort avait pu obtenir des renseignements sur elle. Mais sitôt qu'il se posa la question, il eut la réponse dans son cœur. Une réponse qui tenait d'ailleurs en un seul nom : Deborah.

« Et puis, poursuivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme tu le sais, il y a eu le fiasco de l'attentat contre le gouvernement moldu français : quelqu'un a saboté l'expédition pour que le train n'explose que dans le Tunnel sous la Manche. Je n'ai appris l'identité du coupable que très récemment : Potter.

-Par la baguette de Salazar ! S'étrangla la jeune femme. Mais comment a-t-il fait ?

-À ton avis Bellatrix, railla-t-il. Il a été aidé, et je te laisse deviner par qui.

Dans la pièce, la jeune femme haleta et de l'autre côté du battant, Drago n'en menait pas large non plus. « Impossible ! » Songea-t-il d'abord avec incrédulité. Sa tante semblait de cet avis

-Comment est-ce possible ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Voldemort se racla la gorge, puis entama son récit :

-Il y a quelques temps, Deborah Malefoy s'est posée des questions sur ce qu'elle a vécu le long des trois jours où son mari et elle s'étaient rendus à Folkestone. Elle éprouvait semblait-il, une curieuse sensation de dédoublement chaque fois qu'elle y repensait… comme si tous les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient, n'étaient pas les _siens_. »

À cette seconde, Drago se rémora lui aussi un moment confus : le soir du premier jour, durant l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec sa « femme », il avait bien eu pendant un court instant l'impression que c'était _Hermione,_ et non Deborah qui se trouvait en face de lui. Seulement, il n'avait pu avoir ses doutes confirmés car il faisait noir, et la femme qu'il avait vue lui tournait dos, cachant soigneusement son visage dans l'ombre. En remontant ainsi le cours des événements, d'autres éléments bizarres réapparurent, entre autres cette mystérieuse « maladie » qui avait frappé Hermione après son départ, puis qui avait disparu tout aussi subitement, le lendemain de son retour. De fil en aiguille, ses derniers doutes tombèrent et Malefoy en vint à la même conclusion que le Lord.

« Vous pensez que… ? Commença Bellatrix sans achever sa phrase.

-Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pense : notre Sang-de-Bourbe a pris la place de l'épouse Malefoy, et c'est elle qui s'est rendue à Folkestone, elle qui a permis à Potter de s'infiltrer dans le train, elle encore qui a dû lui conseiller de détacher les trains comme il l'a fait. Ensuite, une fois son méfait accompli, elle a échangé ses souvenirs contre ceux de Deborah Malefoy.

-Par le basilic de Serpentard ! S'exclama l'autre d'une voix altérée par la fureur. Cette misérable… cette répugnante petite Sang-de-Bourbe a osé ! Comment Deborah a-t-elle réussi à la démasquer ?

-Elle se doutait déjà de quelque chose car elle aurait surpris une conversation étrange entre sa mudain et un inconnu à travers un miroir à double-sens, dévoila-t-il. Mais elle n'a fait le lien avec les événements de cet été qu'il y a quelques jours : un génie serait apparemment venu la visiter pendant son sommeil pour tout lui révéler.

_« Un génie ?_ Pensa le jeune homme avec alarme._ Non, cela ne se peut pas ! »_

-Un génie ? Répéta Bellatrix d'un ton perplexe.

-Oui bon, je n'ai pas voulu m'attarder là-dessus, s'impatienta le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que m'importe la façon dont elle a appris la chose, ce qui importe, ce sont les faits. Je ne sais comment la Sang-de-Bourbe s'y est prise, mais si mes plans ont échoué et si le « Garçon-Qui-A-Trop-Survécu » est de nouveau en travers de mon chemin, c'est essentiellement à cause d'elle et cela, je ne peux le souffrir. Enfin, j'ai la conviction intime que cette garce n'est pas étrangère à l'évasion de Potter ce soir, c'est d'ailleurs la raison de ta présence ici.

-Désirez-vous que je vous l'amène dans la seconde, maître ? Proposa Bellatrix, une lueur dangereuse brillant au fond des yeux.

Drago n'entendit jamais la réponse car un sortilège le frappa brusquement dans le dos.

_-Petrificus Totalus ! »_ Clama une voix féminine derrière lui.

Totalement pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme ne put éviter le maléfice et glissa à terre dans cette position qui l'accuserait d'office. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il comprit son erreur :_ il avait oublié d'éteindre sa baguette,_ c'était cela qui l'avait trahi ! Son agresseur n'avait pas même eu à se poser de questions en le voyant.  
>En voyant le très digne Drago Malefoy figé dans cette posture ridicule, Pansy Parkinson éclata d'un rire moqueur. Elle ne lui avait en effet jamais pardonné d'avoir épousé une autre, ignorant tout au sujet de cette affaire qui tenait plus du sordide que du romanesque. D'une voix chargée de rancune et de venin, elle siffla à l'intention du jeune homme neutralisé :<p>

« Et bien Drago, on écoute les conversations du maître maintenant ? Je me demande bien pourquoi. Enfin, tu t'expliqueras avec lui. »

Et comme elle s'avançait vers lui, Drago suait à grosse gouttes en cogitant à toute vitesse. _« Non ! C'est trop bête,_ se houspilla-t-il mentalement._ Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! »_ Tout à coup, une idée lumineuse germa dans son esprit. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait failli oublier qu'il tenait toujours sa baguette dans la main. Alors il hurla désespérément dans sa tête : _« Finite Oubliette ! Finite Oubliette ! »_ Enfin, le bout de bois émit une brève aura lumineuse bleutée avant de revenir à son état initial. Drago fut partiellement rasséréné : cela avait marché, mais Hermione aurait-elle le temps de se sauver et de se cacher ?

Et surtout, pourrait-elle lui pardonner ?

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Noël**

Minuit avait sonné. Dans le dortoir des enfants, tout de le monde s'était couché à deux exceptions près, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Hermione se retrouvait à arpenter les couloirs du manoir à la recherche des deux fugueurs. En effet, après le départ précipité de Simon, ni lui ni Naomi n'étaient revenus. Si au début, la jeune femme avait bien voulu fermer les yeux, pensant qu'ils étaient en train de se réconcilier, maintenant elle commençait à être inquiète : il s'était écoulé presque une heure, les deux enfants auraient dû revenir depuis longtemps.

Après avoir fouillé le rez-de-chaussée de fond en comble, Hermione explorait à présent le premier étage, elle avait même déjà regardé dans sa propre chambre, en vain. Il n'y avait aucune trace des enfants. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à emprunter l'escalier pour monter au deuxième étage, elle entendit brusquement Padma l'appeler d'une voix hystérique :

« Hermione ! Hermione, enfin je te trouve ! Il faut que je te parle absolument.

L'interpellée se retourna et aperçut la jeune femme en chemise de nuit qui montait les escaliers deux à deux dans sa direction, livide et hors d'elle même. Visiblement, il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Dit-elle légèrement agacée. Je cherche les enfants, là.

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle. Tout de suite ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! De _ta_ vie plus précisément…

Légèrement intimidée par la panique de son amie, Hermione tenta de la calmer :

-D'accord, je t'écoute, mais fais vite.

-Pas ici voyons, objecta-t-elle en montant désagréablement dans les suraigus. S'il-te-plaît Hermione, fais-moi en confiance, tu… tu es en danger ! Viens et suis-moi. »

Matée, l'ancienne Griffondor n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque son amie la tira par le bras et l'entraîna dans une des petites bibliothèques avant de refermer la porte derrière elles. Ironie du sort, la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, était exactement celle d'où Padma avait aperçu Lisbeth emprisonné dans le roncier. Mais pour l'heure, cette dernière avait bien autre chose en tête que le bébé sans attendre de retrouver son souffle après sa longue course, elle parla :

« Voilà, je sais pourquoi Malefoy et Deborah t'ont acheté et… ô Merlin c'est horrible !

Ce fut au tour de Hermione de blêmir. À ces paroles, son estomac se tordit et elle dut s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber. Tachant de ne pas la brusquer, Padma poursuivit néanmoins, se détestant à l'avance de qu'elle allait devoir lui annoncer :

-Il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Malefoy et sa femme… à propos de toi.

Sursautant, Hermione lui demanda sur un ton de reproche :

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

Padma rougit, puis avoua d'un ton embarrassé :

-Parce que je viens seulement de m'en rappeler.

-Pardon ? Grinça-t-elle. Tu te moques de moi, là !

-Je te jure que non, se défendit l'autre en levant les mains. C'est venu d'un seul coup sans que je m'y attende.

-Explique-toi Padma parce que je n'y comprends rien, siffla Hermione. Tu as eu un trou de mémoire, c'est ça ?

-Non ! Non, même pas, je… je ne savais pas que ce souvenir existait… jusqu'à ce qu'il me retombe dessus… comme ça ! Sans que je sache comment ni pourquoi.

-Tu n'aurais pas tout simplement rêvé ? Émit-elle avec un léger sourire suspicieux.

-Non ! Objecta-t-elle. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que cela s'est vraiment passé parce que je sais exactement ce j'ai fait avant, et ce que j'ai fait après.

-Alors comment expliques-tu que tu aies oublié ce qu'il s'est entre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Oh ! Je n'en sais rien, se lamenta-t-elle au bord des larmes. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Bon, soupira Hermione enlevant les yeux au ciel. Sinon tu ne te serais pas cogné la tête non plus ?

-Non, même pas ! Je serais incapable de t'expliquer par quel moyen le déclic s'est fait, déclara-t-elle fébrilement. J'étais… j'étais dans mon lit, tranquillement, il faisait noir. Je m'apprêtais à dormir… mais je n'avais pas les yeux fermés ! Et puis brusquement, ça m'est revenu à la figure… comme un coup de massue. Je sais que ça paraît farfelu, j'en ai été la première surprise, mais je sais que c'est réel. Après, pourquoi l'ai-je oublié tout ce temps jusqu'à ce soir précisément ? Je n'en sais rien.

Hermione faillit hausser les épaules et renoncer à comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, quand tout à coup, une hypothèse lui vient à l'esprit. Elle se creusa la cervelle quelques secondes, puis la lumière se fit enfin. D'un ton hésitant, elle questionna la jeune femme bouleversée :

-Est-ce que par hasard… quelqu'un t'aurait jeté le sort d'amnésie ? »

Padma réfléchit deux minutes, puis tout à coup, fut saisie d'un vertige qui la fit tanguer. Vacillant dangereusement, elle ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes qui lui permirent de se rattraper à bibliothèque. Saisie d'effroi, Hermione s'élança auprès d'elle et la soutint pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle fut alors péniblement impressionnée par le visage de son amie qui était d'une pâleur de craie. Avec sollicitude, Hermione la guida jusqu'au fauteuil où elle l'aida à s'asseoir. D'une voix altérée, elle s'enquit auprès d'elle :

« Padma ! Padma tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Celle-ci, parvenant à se reprendre, répondit d'un ton haché :

-Oui… oui. Je sais _qui_ m'a lancé le sortilège.

-Qui ? La pressa Hermione. C'est Deborah j'en suis sûre !

-Non ce n'est pas elle, souffla-t-elle d'une voix sans timbre. C'est _lui_. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Enfermé à son tour dans l'ancienne salle des prophéties, Malefoy reposait exactement dans la même posture où Pansy l'avait surpris. Plutôt que de l'enchaîner, Voldemort avait préféré le laisser ainsi en guise d'avant-goût à ce qui l'attendait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'homme priait, non pas pour lui, mais pour une certaine femme qui obsédait ses pensées depuis qu'il la savait en danger. Le seul maigre espoir auquel il se raccrochait, était que son sortilège eût bien fonctionné. Il ne doutait pas de la loyauté ni de l'affection de Padma. Sitôt qu'elle aurait retrouvé la mémoire, son amitié la pousserait indubitablement à prévenir Hermione. En revanche, si la jeune fille était déjà endormie au moment il avait lancé le sort, tous ses efforts auraient été parfaitement inutiles.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Choquée, Hermione s'écarta d'elle, refusant de croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Cependant, en voyant l'air défait de Padma, elle ne put repousser plus longtemps l'évidence. À ce moment, tous les espoirs qu'elle formait à l'encontre de Malefoy s'effondrèrent comme des châteaux de cartes. Blessée et trahie, elle couina :

« Tu veux dire… Malefoy ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

-Parce que je me suis trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, gémit-elle en secouant la tête. Cela s'est passé l'été dernier, je passais devant le boudoir de Deborahe pour frotter les vitres du couloirs, lorsque j'ai entendu des éclats de voix provenant de la pièce : ils étaient en train de se disputer à ton sujet.

-D'accord, mais que disaient-ils ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

-J'y viens, Deborah était furieuse après son mari parce qu'apparemment il refusait de… de te… enfin tu m'as comprise. »

Hermione rougit et détourna les yeux. Consciente de la gène de son amie, Padma enchaîna sans lui poser de questions :

-Ensuite, Malefoy a répondu simplement qu'il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre. Je te fais grâce des détails inintéressants pour sauter directement à la partie qui te concerne…

_Six mois auparavant :_

_« Monsieur, je ne vous ai pas payé cette mudain à prix d'or pour que vous lui offriez le luxe de ne servir à rien, aboya Deborah._

_-Mais elle me sert, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, persifla son époux. Je ne vois où est le mal à s'amuser un peu avec elle. _

_-Peut-être, mais en attendant, le temps passe et rien ne se passe !_

_-Mais enfin ma chère pourquoi cette impatience ? Ces choses-là peuvent prendre du temps, clabauda-t-il. _

_-Ah oui ? Pourtant avec vos premières mudain, cela ne prenait jamais plus d'un mois ! S'indigna-t-elle._

_-En effet, admit-il froidement, et on a bien vu ce que cela a donné : une fausse-couche, un enfant prématuré, et un défilé de mudain toutes plus empotées les unes que les autres._

_Pour la première fois, Deborah eut le bon goût de paraître mal-à-l'aise. Alors Malefoy lui assena d'un ton polaire :_

_-Si vous voulez que celle-ci tienne un peu plus longtemps que les autres et mette au monde un garçon bien portant, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'il vous faudra attendre ! »_

_À ce moment, les deux protagonistes entendirent un halètement assourdi provenant de derrière la porte. Pâlissant tout à coup, Drago empoigna sa baguette et s'approcha de la porte sur la pointe des pieds. Par prudence, Deborah préféra se reculer et le laisser faire. Arrivé devant, il ouvrit sauvagement la porte d'un coup de pied. Padma qui se trouvait derrière poussa un cri de terreur et fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter le battant. Livide, elle toisa l'homme avec un mélange de terreur et dégoût. Quand il la vit, Malefoy ne réfléchit pas, il leva sa baguette et brama :_

_« Oubliette ! »_

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Deux étages plus haut, dans le grenier, Simon fouillait tous les recoins qui trouvait. Mais pas de trace de Naomi. Là, il commençait franchement à être inquiet. Il avait absolument cherché partout, mais ne l'avait point trouvée. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il restait un endroit qu'il n'avait pas fouillé : le parc. Craignant alors atrocement que son amie n'eût commis une bêtise plus grosse qu'elle, Simon dégringola plus qu'il ne descendit en bas des marches, et arriva dans le hall quasiment sur les fesses. Sans prendre le temps de se couvrir, il s'envola vers la sortie et ouvrit grand les portes. La tempête le prit par surprise.

Manquant de trébucher sous la force de la bise qui le pris à la gorge, il se redressa vaillamment, ignora la neige qui lui fouettait le visage et beugla en direction du dehors :

« Naomi ! Naomi !

Pas réponse évidemment. Soudain, une voix sournoise toute proche derrière lui, le fit sursauter :

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu cries comme un cinglé ?

Frustré, Simon referma la porte et se tourna vers la fille qui lui avait parlé et qui le regardait méchamment. Tout à coup, voir ce visage trop parfait, trop lisse, et associé à trop de mauvais souvenirs lui fit horreur. Ruth, car c'était bien elle, le toisait d'un air de supériorité et de triomphe qui donna à Simon l'irrésistible envie de la gifler. Sans chercher à réprimer l'antipathie qu'elle lui inspirait, il aboya à son intention :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Houlà ! Se récria-t-elle faussement innocence en levant les mains. On a l'air de mauvaise humeur, à ce que je vois. Je te dérange peut-être ?

-Ta simple existence me dérange, rétorqua-t-il.

-Et bien, et bien, et bien ! Que d'amabilité, siffla-t-elle. Moi qui comptais te parler de Naomi…

À ces mots, Simon faillit bondir au plafond mais il se reprit suffisamment pour lui demander d'une voix blanche :

-Tu sais où elle est ?

-Tiens ? Mais on dirait que je t'intéresse beaucoup plus d'un seul coup, susurra-t-elle. Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

Rangeant momentanément sa dignité au placard, Simon pressa la fillette d'un ton nettement plus suppliant :

-Dis-moi où elle est.

-Hmm… je ne sais pas, minauda-t-elle.

Simon poussa un bruyant soupir, puis se résigna à l'implorer toute honte bue :

-S'il-te-plaît.

Ruth fit la moue et fit semblant de réfléchir, mettant ainsi les nerfs de Simon à rude épreuve. Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à parler, Simon la supplia pour la deuxième fois :

-Je t'en prie, dis-moi où est Naomi.

Mais la jolie fillette n'avait pas encore craché tout son venin. D'un ton méprisant, elle assena au garçon déjà accablé :

-Décidément, je comprendrais jamais pourquoi tout le monde devient hystérique dès qu'il s'agit d'elle. Franchement qu'est-ce que lui trouves à cette… balafrée ? Avec les filles, on l'a même appelée _Chucky Little._ Hahaha !

Simon crut qu'il allait avoir un vertige, tant ces propos suintant la jalousie et la cruauté le stupéfiaient. Naomi était-elle au courant d'une telle infamie ? Refusant néanmoins de se laisser prendre au piège que la petite peste lui tendait, il répondit sèchement :

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça, et certainement avec une…

Il se retint à temps, mais le regretta aussitôt car il éprouva du coup une double amertume pour ne pas avoir laissé ressortir ses sentiments. Enfin, il conclut :

-Bref, même si j'essayais de t'expliquer jusqu'au Nouvel An, tu serais incapable de comprendre.

-Je veux bien te croire, bâilla-t-elle ostensiblement. D'autant plus que ça m'ennuierait prodigieusement.

Pour la troisième fois, Simon demanda avec irritation :

-Vas-tu me dire à la fin où se trouve Naomi ? »

Estimant qu'elle avait suffisamment joué avec lui, Ruth consentit à lui répondre :

-Naomi est cachée quelque part dans le château mais si j'étais toi, je renoncerais à la chercher. Je crains qu'elle ne veuille plus de toi après ta trahison.

Là, Simon plongea dans la plus grande confusion. _« De quoi parle-t-elle ? »_ Se demanda-t-il sans parvenir à comprendre les propos de la serpente. D'un ton interrogateur, il répéta :

-Ma trahison ? Quelle trahison ?

Alors, la fille sourit vicieusement et injecta avec perfidie :

-Celle que je lui ai rapportée tout-à-l'heure, alors que tout le monde se couchait et que tu t'escrimais vainement à la chercher. Entre nous, je suis toujours étonnée que tu n'aies pas pensé à regarder aux toilettes… mais ce n'est plus la peine d'y aller maintenant, elle a dû partir depuis longtemps se consoler avec son cher Thomas. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au fil du récit de Padma, Hermione perdit progressivement ses couleurs. Ses poings crispèrent à en faire blanchir les jointures et tout son corps se mit bientôt à trembler comme une feuille. Avec ces révélations, elle venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi Deborah l'avait sauvée il y a quelques semaines… et considérant les raisons de son geste, l'ancienne Griffondor se demanda s'il n'aurait pas été préférable qu'elle mourût.  
>Craignant qu'elle ne s'évanouît d'une minute à l'autre Padma s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme et l'appela en la prenant par les épaules :<p>

« Hermione ! Hermione ça va ? Tu… tu tiens le choc ?

-Je… je… » Balbutia cette dernière.

Brusquement, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Padma et se redressa, l'air complètement hagard. Elle se mit à marcher d'un pas incertain sans but précis, sous le regard inquiet de l'autre femme. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et parut absorbée par la contemplation du blizzard. Dehors, la neige avait tout recouvert d'une couche blanche et épaisse. Comme elle lui tournait le dos, Padma ne pouvait voir comment elle encaissait le choc. Timidement, elle se releva et se dirigea vers elle. En voyant son visage, elle frémit et ne sut ce qui était le pire : son teint cadavérique, ou bien le vide total qui hantait ses yeux. Sans vraiment s'adresser à elle en particulier, Hermione murmura d'un ton absent :

« Ainsi tout s'explique.

Padma fut péniblement impressionnée par sa voix désincarnée.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

-Maintenant… je sais pourquoi elle m'a sauvée.

-Hein ? Tu veux dire… Deborah ? Elle t'a sauvée ? Quand cela ? S'écria-t-elle d'un ton interloqué.

Mais, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue, Hermione acheva d'une voix détruite :

-Elle sait.

Sans très bien comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, Padma lui prit néanmoins les mains en geste de réconfort et la questionna :

-Elle sait quoi ?

Alors, le visage de Hermione se crispa en un rictus de désespoir, et elle lâcha d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

-Que… que je suis enceinte.

Et puis brusquement, ses nerfs craquèrent et elle se jeta en pleurs dans les bras d'une Padma stupéfaite et atterrée.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Voldemort était positivement fou de rage. L'évasion de cette nuit-là additionnée à la découverte de la trahison de l'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts avaient achevé de le jeter hors de ses gonds. Comme prévu, l'équipe qu'il avait envoyée chercher Potter avait épluché tout Londres, mais était revenue bredouille, ce qui avait aggravé la fureur du terrible Lord. Personne ne comprenait comment les prisonniers avaient pu disparaître sans laisser de trace en un si court laps de temps. Pour ne rien arranger, Voldemort n'avait même pas pu se défouler sur Drago à cause de l'arrivée des Mangemorts qu'il avait appelés. Étant donné l'urgence de leur situation, il n'avait pas le temps d'interroger le fouineur.

Tout allait trop vite et pour une des rares fois de sa vie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à avoir peur.

Parce qu'au rythme où les événements s'enchaînaient, s'il ne prenait pas rapidement d'une décision, il ne contrôlerait bientôt plus rien. La situation lui échapperait et cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Dans ce marasme, il crut entrevoir la solution : dès maintenant, il allait faire distribuer des potions énergisantes à ses soldats, puis il les enverrait sonder le pays à la recherche de Harry Potter. Si loin que ce dernier se fût réfugié, Voldemort se jura de ne s'accorder aucun repos tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé.

Cependant, il ne savait pas encore qu'il n'aurait point à se donner cette peine, non plus qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'informer ses fidèles de sa décision.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Loin de là, à Brighton, une attaque se préparait. Depuis l'arrivée miraculeuse des rescapés de l'attaque dans l'ancienne cabane abandonnée, c'était l'effervescence. Harry avait dû supporter des effusions de joie pendant plus d'une demi-heure avant de pouvoir se remettre au travail, au point qu'il en vint presque à regretter de ne pas avoir gardé sa véritable identité secrète. Il avait vraiment apprécié ces quelques mois où dans l'esprit des gens, il n'avait été que Vernon Dudley, sorcier anonyme, sans renom et sans passé. Son seul plaisir avait été de retrouver des visages connus : presque tous les membres de l'AD étaient là.

Quand enfin il put respirer de nouveau, Harry rejoignit Remus qui guettait par la fenêtre, redoutant sans doute qu'on l'eût suivi. D'une voix basse, il s'enquit auprès de l'homme :

« Remus, as-tu encore ton téléphone portable sur toi ?

-Hélas non, grogna-t-il sur le même ton. Ces chiens l'ont détruits pendant la bagarre.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé, bredouilla Harry.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, grommela-t-il.

Voulant détourner Remus de ses soucis, le plus jeune osa encore le questionner :

-Et… le reste de l'armée… les soldats je veux dire, sont-ils prêts ?

-Oui, il ne manque plus que le signal. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au fur et à mesure que son cerveau assimilait les mots assassins lancés par la petite teigne, Simon crut que ses poumons se gelaient dans sa cage thoracique. Très pâle, il fut d'abord incapable de réagir pendant quelques secondes, puis subitement il explosa :

« Sale pétasse ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a raconté ?

-Ce que je lui ai raconté ? Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Oh ! J'admets avoir un peu déformé la réalité, mais Thomas et elle formeraient un si joli couple que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leur donner un coup de pouce. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te fâche autant, n'est-ce pas toi qui l'a rejetée en dernier ?

Hors de ses gonds, Simon rugit :

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit bon sang ?

-Mais rien je t'assure, se défendit-elle l'air de ne pas y toucher. Enfin, presque rien : je lui ai simplement dit de ne pas se morfondre inutilement après toi parce que tu ne l'aimais plus du tout et qu'à présent, nous sortons ensemble toi et moi. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Tout à coup, après une attente interminable dans la solitude, Drago Malefoy entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir lentement comme si l'intrus ne voulait pas se faire attraper. Plissant des yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose, le prisonnier vit soudain tout un peloton se détacher furtivement de l'ombre en chuchotant entre eux. En les voyant de plus près, il comprit tout de suite qui ils étaient… et demeura bouche bée. « Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Ils sont morts. » Se dit-il non sans crainte. Par chance – ou pas – les ressuscités ne remarquèrent point sa présence tant il faisait sombre. Par prudence, le Mangemort préféra ne pas signaler sa présence : ayant participé à leur capture, il n'était pas sûr que ceux-ci fussent très enclins à l'aider.

Sans parler, les moldus commencèrent à déployer un matériel volumineux et étrange. Mais Drago était trop loin pour discerner de quoi il s'agissait. L'opération fut rondement menée : en dix minutes, les inconnus avaient accroché des câbles, posé des caisses à quelques endroits précis de la pièce avant de s'en aller. Avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, le dernier appuya sur un bouton rouge d'une machine. Il y eut un petit tintement aigu, puis un écran s'alluma dans le noir avant d'afficher un compte à rebours de dix minutes…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Dans une bibliothèque, on n'entendait que les reniflements d'une jeune femme briser le silence de la pièce. Tout en caressant distraitement les cheveux de la malheureuse, l'ancienne Serdaigle réfléchissait à fond, cherchant vainement une issue au piège mortel qui s'était refermé sur Hermione. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque cette dernière se calma un peu, Padma la redressa et l'adjura sans brutalité :

« Hermione ! Hermione s'il-te-plaît, reprends tes esprits et réponds-moi : quand t'en es-tu aperçue ?

Cette dernière laissa échapper un drôle de son à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot, puis répondit en bégayant :

-M-maintenant… après ce que tu m'as révélé, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas… alors j'ai fait le calcul… machinalement…

Padma poussa un soupir fatigué mais elle insista malgré tout :

-Mais est-ce que tu en es certaine ? Vraiment certaine?

Hermione ne pas directement à la question. À la place, elle gémit tout haut :

-Quand je pense qu'elle l'a su _avant moi_… elle a su_ avant moi _que j'avais du retard !

-Depuis combien de temps ? L'interrogea posément l'autre. Depuis combien de temps as-tu du retard ?

Elle s'attendait à une réponse vague dans l'ordre des quelques jours, voire de la semaine, c'est pourquoi elle fut profondément choquée lorsque Hermione lui annonça d'une voix éteinte :

-Trois mois. »

Saisie de honte, elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et pleura silencieusement. Intérieurement, elle se maudit de sa négligence. Bien sûr que son cycle n'avait jamais été stable – encore moins depuis son arrivée au manoir – mais de là à passer trois mois sans rien voir ! Quelle genre de fille pouvait passer à côté de _ça _?

Enceinte_._

Maintenant que le mot détestable avait été lâché, l'évidence s'était imposée d'elle-même. Désormais coincée au bord du précipice, Hermione ne pouvait plus nier. Inutile de pleurnicher ou de protester à présent, cela ne servirait strictement à rien. Padma avait raison : ce qu'il fallait, c'était garder son sang-froid, réfléchir, trouver une solution, et vite. Mais en croisant soudain le regard de cette dernière, Hermione sentit un grand froid l'envahir : dans les yeux de l'ancienne Serdaigle, plus rien ne brillait désormais… à part des larmes. Mais d'espoir, pas la moindre étincelle. Confondue et désolée, ce dernière sanglota presque :

« Je… je suis désolée Hermione… je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

-Mais il n'y a rien à dire Padma, coupa l'autre d'un air blasé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après tout ? Rien. J'ai juste été achetée comme une jument puis offerte à un _maître_ qui m'a sautée autant qu'il a pu dans le seul but de m'engrosser. Quoi de plus banal par les temps qui courent ?

-Hermione… commença Padma en soupirant.

-Et que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? S'emporta-t-elle sans l'écouter. Rien. Ils vont juste me garder au chaud le temps que je mette bas d'un bon et vigoureux petit bâtard qui leur servira d'héritier. Enfin, quand je ne leur serai plus d'aucune utilité, dans le meilleur des cas ils me jetteront dehors, dans le pire ils m'abattront comme un chien dont on ne veut plus.

En disant cela, ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes. D'une voix chevrotante, elle reprit sans laisser à Padma le temps de parler :

-Je crois que le pire dans tout cela, c'est de se dire que si Deborah m'a sauvée, c'est uniquement à cause de l'enfant. Elle se fiche complètement de moi, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est récupérer le moutard à la sortie.

-Exactement ! » cracha une voix derrière elle.

Les deux femmes tressaillirent en même et se retournèrent pour voir Deborah debout à l'embrasure de la porte, qui les observait avec férocité.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Allongé dans sa cage, Drago contemplait, angoissé et impuissant, le lent et inexorable défilé des chiffres sur le cadran… dix-neuf secondes… Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement que les moldus avaient installée là… seize secondes… Ils avaient dû également en installer ailleurs, peut-être dans la salle de _l'Arcade de l'Oubli _comme c'était de là qu'ils venaient… treize secondes… Plus entravé que s'il avait été enchaîné, Malefoy se débattait mentalement et inutilement contre le sortilège du saucisson… dix secondes… Une nouvelle fois, il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour appeler à l'aide… sept secondes… En vain… six secondes… cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Oui, oui, c'est bien fini pour ce chapitre. Je sais que je coupe au pire moment, mais vous le valez bien :p

Ensuite concernant la grosse de Hermione, je sais que certains vont se dire : « Et les symptômes ? Et les nausées matinales ? Et les caprices culinaires ? Et les crises de larmes ? Et la sarabande des hormones ? Et l'âge du capitaine ? Etc… etc… » À tout ceci, je ne répondrai qu'une seule chose : ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas parlé de ces symptômes_ qu'ils n'ont pas existé._ Bon, c'est vrai que Hermione doit vous paraître un peu bête d'être passée à côté de ça, mais là encore j'ai une excuse dans mon sac : le déni de grossesse. C'est rare, mais cela existe. Simplement, je ne suis _pas_ forcée de tout écrire ! Et oui ! :-p


	13. Hors du temps: Noël partie I

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** _D'une voix chevrotante, Hermione reprit sans laisser à Padma le temps de parler :  
><em>« _Je crois que le pire dans tout cela, c'est de se dire que si Deborah m'a sauvée, c'est uniquement à cause de l'enfant. Elle se fiche complètement de moi, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est récupérer le moutard à la sortie.  
><em>_-Exactement ! » cracha une voix derrière elle.  
>Les deux femmes tressaillirent en même et se retournèrent pour voir Deborah debout à l'embrasure de la porte, qui les observait avec férocité.<em>

**Parole de l'auteur:** je saiiiiiiiis, je suis en retard, très en retard. Je en r'tard, en r'tard, en r'tard ! Mais j'arrivais plus à retrouver l'inspiration c'était affreux ! T_T Par bonheur, j'ai pu terminer juste l'instant, mais comme je vous ai fait suffisamment attendre, je publie tout suite, en m'excusant par avance des fautes que vous pourrez trouver. Autre chose : je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire le chapitre suivant, donc voilà, ne vous inquiétez si la suite arrivera encore en retard, voilà.

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et que vous êtes bien gavés de chocolats (moi oui en tous cas XD).

J'ai été très étonnée de vous voir presque tous ligués contre cette pauvre Luna. Essayez de vous mettre dans sa tête : on lui arraché son bébé dès sa naissance, sans même lui laisser la possibilité de le revoir de temps en temps. Qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ? En ce qui me concerne, j'aurais agi de la même façon: j'aurais tout fait pour retrouver mon enfant, même pactiser avec l'ennemi.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Harmony **: hellow ! Je suis bien contente de te revoir. Pour le faible nombre de commentaire sur cette fic, il ne faut pas chercher midi à quatorze heures : cette histoire ne plaît pas, voilà tout. Soit elle est de piètre qualité, soit ce n'est pas le genre du sujet qui attire les lecteurs. Mais ça ne fait rien, je la finirai quand même. J'ai trop avancé pour m'arrêter maintenant et puis je crains me faire assassiner dans par mes lecteurs si je les laisse en plan comme ça. '-_-  
>En effet, beaucoup m'ont fait remarquer le rang de ma fic s'applique non pas au lemon, mais plus aux thèmes abordés : pédophilie, sexualité, trafic d'enfants etc… Pourtant, je suis sûre que des ados pourraient lire mon histoire, je ne pense pas avoir été excessivement choquante jusque là dans mes descriptions. Enfin bon, cela importe peu.<br>Voilà, merci d'être passée en tous cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.  
>B!zz<p>

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quatre saisons

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Hors du temps

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Noël**

En France, dans différentes salles de la caserne où se tenaient tous les soldats, une sirène hurla dans les hauts parleurs. Comme un seul homme, tout le monde se leva. C'était le signal : il était temps de partir. Il y eut un léger flottement, avant que chacun ne rejoignît son groupe. Pour les portoloins, un des officiers avait proposé la veille d'ensorceler des avions qui pourraient ainsi véhiculer environ deux cents personnes, une idée astucieuse qui avait séduit tout le monde. En conséquence, dans le hangar les soixante avions étaient prêts à l'arrivée des douze milles soldats.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au même moment dans un manoir, Deborah Malefoy tenait en joue deux jeunes femmes effrayées dont l'une avait été sa plus farouche ennemie au manoir. Mais ce soir-là, la roue avait tourné. Enfin elle pliait, cette maudite mudain, enfin la crainte avait remplacé l'arrogance dans son regard ! Deborah ne sentait plus sa joie : son triomphe était si intense, si jouissif qu'elle avait presque envie d'éclater de rire. D'une voix mauvaise, elle persifla en direction de Hermine :

« Je me demandais combien de temps il te faudrait pour que tu finisses par t'en rendre compte. Cela a été moins long que je ne le pensais finalement.

À ces paroles venimeuses, Hermione retrouva sa verve et répliqua d'un ton mordant :

-Me rendre compte de quoi au juste ? De ma grossesse ou bien de votre abjection ? Je reconnais avoir été négligente pour le premier cas mais pour le second, je tiens à vous assurer que j'ai su dès notre première rencontre à quel genre de salope j'avais affaire.

L'insolence de la riposte glaça Padma qui se mit à trembler pour son amie. Mais aucune des deux femmes ne prêtait attention à elle, trop occupée à se toiser mutuellement. À la grande méfiance de Hermione, la dame ne fit que sourire et répondit d'un ton faussement coulant :

-Ricane tant que tu peux, Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce soir, tu feras moins la fière : des gens vont venir et s'occuperont de toi comme toute immondice mérite de l'être. Avant l'aube, tes babines impures seront enfin closes à tout jamais sur tes paroles fétides.

-C'est ça, grinça Hermione sur le même ton. Après la mère, la fille, c'est moi la prochaine sur votre liste ? C'est bien. Cela complètera votre ignoble tableau de chasse… ah mais non ! Suis-je bête ! Pendant un instant, j'ai failli oublier que vous aviez lamentablement échoué à tuer Lisbeth…

-En effet, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu réussir puisqu'à aucun moment je n'ai tenté de tuer ta précieuse Lisbeth », rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Padma sursauta : elle n'avait plus repensé aux terribles malheurs qui s'étaient abattus sur le bébé depuis des mois. Le rappel de ces jours angoissants fit monter en elle un début de nausée. Cependant Hermione réagit de façon bien plus spectaculaire à ces mots : sa physionomie changea du tout au tout et, oubliant complètement l'urgence de la situation, elle s'approcha vers Deborah qui la jaugea d'un air impénétrable. Employant le même ton que sa farouche ennemie, Hermione chuchota en hochant la tête de droit à gauche :

« Pas à moi, Mrs Malefoy ! Pas à moi ! Tout le monde dans ce manoir sait… ou devrais-je dire : tout le monde en Angleterre _sait_ à quel point vous abhorrez cette enfant.

-Alors si j'ai bien compris, selon toi mon manque d'affection envers la petite serait la preuve inébranlable de ma culpabilité quant à cette malheureuse affaire, énonça son interlocutrice avec indifférence.

-Votre _manque d'affection_ ? La singea Hermione. Mieux vaut entendre cela que d'être sourd ! Allons, qui d'autre que vous aurait pu être assez cruel pour martyriser cette enfant comme vous l'avez fait ?

-Tu peux bien imaginer ce que tu veux, marmonna Deborah en haussant les épaules. Je me moque des racontars mais si j'avais voulu me débarrasser de cette bâtarde, je m'y serais prise de façon autrement plus efficace et à l'heure qu'il est, elle ne serait plus du tout de ce monde. »

La justesse de ce raisonnement frappa les deux mudains. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, Hermione la crut. Alors, elle reconsidéra d'un œil neuf les événements de septembre et, à la lumière de ses nouvelles convictions, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose de louche dans toutes les agressions que Lisbeth avait subies : d'une part, les blessures qui lui avaient été infligées n'avaient jamais été mortelles – pas même les brûlures – et d'autre part elle se souvint qu'à chaque attentat, il s'était toujours trouvé quelqu'un dans les environs pour la sauver : d'abord Padma, ensuite Ruth et enfin Simon. Si Deborah Malefoy avait voulu assassiner Lisbeth, elle ne s'y serait pas reprise à trois fois pour réussir.

_« Mais si ce n'est pas elle, qui d'autre alors ? »_ se demanda-t-elle intérieurement avec consternation. Confusément, une voix moqueuse souffla dans son esprit : _«__ Tant que tu refuseras d'admettre mon existence et que tu continueras de t'aveugler en niant la vérité, tu ne pourras jamais connaître le vrai coupable. »_ Que signifiaient ces paroles que le génie lui avait livrées avant de disparaître ? Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Brusquement, Hermione blanchit et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir le cri qui faillit lui échapper.

Elle venait enfin de comprendre.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Aïe ! »

Au même moment, une gifle magistrale retentit dans le hall d'entrée où deux personnes se tenaient, aussi furibondes qu'elles étaient frêles.  
>Surprise par ce geste de violence, Ruth tituba en arrière, la main machinalement plaquée sur sa joue brûlante et douloureuse. Elle lança un regard éberlué au jeune garçon, lequel tremblait de tous ses membres dans l'effort qu'il déployait pour contenir sa rage. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir impressionnée en même temps qu'amusée : jamais elle n'avait vu Simon dans un tel état de fureur. D'une voix métallique, il cracha dans sa direction :<p>

« Bon, je pense avoir assez perdu de temps avec toi, alors écoute-moi bien : je te laisse encore une chance de te racheter. Pour la dernière fois, _où est-elle_ ?

Toutefois la fillette n'ayant que très peu apprécié de se faire frapper, répliqua sur le même ton :

-Je ne sais pas. Mais si tu le prends sur ce ton, j'aime mieux m'en aller. »

Ainsi tourna-t-elle le dos en s'apprêtant à partir, quand tout à coup, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne pût comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une main l'empoigna sauvagement à la nuque. Elle poussa un petit cri mais, insensible à la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait, Simon la força à se retourner en la tirant par les cheveux. Ruth fut alors effrayée par l'expression de son visage. Puis, sans qu'elle ne vît rien venir, la main de Simon partit une deuxième fois…

CLAC !

Elle poussa un hurlement et commença à pleurnicher faiblement, mais ses larmes n'inspirèrent aucune pitié à son tourmenteur qui ne pouvait songer qu'à une chose.  
>D'une voix suppliante, Ruth bredouilla :<p>

« L-lâche-moi ! Je… je le… dirai à Hermione.

Simon ricana :

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche ! Tu pourras bien baver ce que tu voudras à Hermione, ce n'est pas ça qui va te sauver présentement.

-Elle te… punira ! Promit Ruth en hoquetant. Elle t'enfermera… avec les rats… dans la cave… et ce sera bien fait pour toi !

-C'est ça, c'est ça, gouailla-t-il nullement ébranlé par ces menaces. Bon, maintenant venons-au au fait : si tu ne me dis pas où se trouve Naomi, je te refais le portrait à ma façon, et avec ça je te garantis que tu ne pourras plus te reconnaître dans un miroir pendant un moment.

-Non ! Couina-t-elle affolée. Lâche-moi !

-Mauvaise réponse.

PAF !

Ruth cria sous ce nouveau soufflet qui venait de s'abattre sur sa joue endolorie et sanglota des supplications sans queue ni tête. Fatigué de ses jérémiades, la brute gronda :

-Parle ! Je te jure que je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit où se trouve Naomi.

Apeurée, la fillette se débattit et tenta de s'enfuir, mais Simon la cogna encore une fois. Cependant comme elle continuait à larmoyer sans répondre, il lui assena d'une voix polaire :

-Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes ça : tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tendre la joue gauche lorsqu'on te frappe la joue droite. Soit. Peut-être as-tu besoin d'arguments plus frappants.

Sans lâcher Ruth, il donna un coup pied dans un guéridon qui supportait un vase délicat. L'objet fragile vola quelques secondes dans les airs avant de se fracasser sur le sol en mille morceaux. Vivement, Simon s'empara d'un des éclats acérés et l'approcha tout près des yeux exorbités de la petite fille en lui aboyant :

-Tu vois cette lame de porcelaine ? Et bien si tu ne parles pas dans la seconde, je te fais une marque sur la joue comme celle de Naomi ! Tu pourras même t'appeler _Chucky the Chicken._

La « poule » se débattit mais il ne parut même pas s'en rendre compte. Lentement, il leva son arme un peu recourbée, qui fut brièvement traversée par un éclair de lumière. Alors perdant toute sa détermination et son arrogance, Ruth l'implora :

-Non ! Je vais parler… Naomi est… Elle se trouve… dans le jardin… dehors. »

Dans les yeux de Ruth, exorbités et remplis de terreur folle, aucune trace de mensonge. Satisfait, Simon rejeta durement sa prisonnière face contre le carrelage puis, sans un regard en arrière, il bondit vers l'extérieur.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Plus haut dans le manoir, les protagonistes dans le boudoir n'avaient rien entendu de la querelle qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantine. Sans prêter attention au drôle de regard que les deux autres personnages lui adressaient, Hermione retira lentement ses mains de sa bouche, ferma les yeux et murmura douloureusement : « Al !…Je ne puis y croire… comment a-t-il _osé_ ? »  
>Une petite voix la tira brutalement de ses réflexions en couinant :<p>

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, noble lady Malefoy, mais Jika voulait vous informer que les Mangemorts sont arrivés.

-Très bien Jika, fais-les patienter en bas et dis-leur que j'arrive tout de suite, ordonna posément la maîtresse de maison.

Tandis que l'elfe disparaissait, oubliant complètement le génie, Hermione s'écria d'un ton paniqué :

-Quoi ? Des Mangemorts ! Que viennent-ils faire ici ?

-Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne feront que passer, susurra Deborah, tu peux être flattée Sang-de-Bourbe, ils viennent spécialement pour toi.

-M-mais pourquoi ? Balbutia Hermione.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres requiert ta présence au sujet d'un événement des plus sérieux : un prisonnier s'est évadé de sa geôle au ministère et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimerait t'interroger pour savoir plus.

Aussitôt après, Hermione blêmit davantage, puis répéta en bafouillant :

-M-m'interroger ? Mais pourquoi ? Quel rapport entre… ce prisonnier… et moi ?

-Ça, je n'en sais rien, c'est toi qui verras avec lui, fit-elle d'un ton rusé. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est son nom : un certain Harry Potter, à ce qu'il paraît.

Padma sursauta violemment, mais sa réaction ne fut rien à côté de celle de Hermione : celle-ci vacilla légèrement, écarquilla des yeux et murmura l'air complètement ahuri comme si elle n'avait pas compris :

-Harry.

Sans prêter attention à l'émoi de sa captive, Deborah poursuivit son odieux monologue :

-Le Maître pense que tu as trempé dans cette sale affaire. Fâcheuse présomption qui pourrait je le crains, te coûter la vie.

Malgré le nouveau danger de mort qui pesait sur sa tête, Hermione parvint à conserver son sang-froid et demanda comme si elle n'était pas concernée :

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous m'avez achetée à votre époux dans le seul but qu'il m'engrosse, et maintenant que votre rêve est sur le point de s'accomplir, vous comptez me livrer à Voldemort, ce qui revient en fait à me condamner à mort. J'avoue que je ne vous comprends pas.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Répliqua l'autre avec sarcasme.

-Non, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes donné tant de mal pour tout gâcher au dernier moment, à moins que…

Elle hésita, puis murmura :

-À moins que vous ne vouliez plus de cet enfant évidemment.

-_Ne plus vouloir de cet enfant ?_ Fit-elle en écho avec un étonnement non feint. En voilà une idée ! Qui a dit que je n'en voulais plus ?

-Mais… comment comptez-vous donc le récupérer si je meurs avant terme ? Grinça Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Deborah lui jeta un regard étrange, puis susurra d'un ton mielleux :

-Mais très simplement : je vais le prendre tout de suite. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quand Simon arriva dehors, la morsure du froid le prit à la gorge. La bise s'était transformée en véritable blizzard, les flocons tourbillonnaient et le giflaient avec violence, pourtant il ne faiblit pas. Depuis combien de temps Naomi était-elle piégée dans cette bouche de l'enfer ? Simon n'osait imaginer dans quel état elle devait être. Las, il savait qu'il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver englouti à son tour. Portant ses mains en porte-voix, il appela d'une voix de stentor :

« Naomi ! Où es-tu ? »

Pas de réponse. Devant lui, impossible de voir à trois mètres, la lune s'était cachée depuis longtemps derrière les nuages qui recouvraient l'écran obscur de la nuit. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Simon posa courageusement un pied en avant. Il poussa un juron en sentant un étau glacé lui remonter jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Puis après le froid, la souffrance le perça comme des milliers d'aiguilles. Le petit garçon frissonna et claqua des dents, n'étant pas vêtu chaudement ce soir-là. Se tordant les mains, il regarda tout autour de lui avec désespoir, comment arriverait-il à avancer dans cette marée glaciale ?

Comme pour appuyer vicieusement sur sa faiblesse, le vent s'intensifia et écorcha sa jambe trempée. Le pauvre Simon gémit de douleur. Il aurait été si facile de tourner les talons, rentrer au chaud, et se dire que Naomi était peut-être simplement bien cachée dans le manoir… Mais tout à coup, une image lui revint en tête, vue il y a fort longtemps : l'image d'une petite fille tenant une allumette entre ses doigts. Animé par un sursaut de révolte et de panique, Simon se reprit et brailla de toutes ses forces :

« NAOMI !

Toujours aucune réponse. Transi par le froids, le jeune garçon ne sentait presque plus ses membres et ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner. Incapable néanmoins de s'arrêter, il croassa d'une voix enrouée :

-Naomi !

Rien. Une dernière fois, il bredouilla en s'adressant plus au ciel qu'à son amie :

-Par pitié ! Dites-moi où elle est ! »

Mais il n'y avait rien dans le ciel. Sans s'apercevoir que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, Simon baissa la tête, vaincu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, il aperçut soudain quelque chose qui le stoppa aussi sec dans son mouvement : non loin d'où il se trouvait, une faible lueur dorée apparut comme un miracle. Sans réfléchir, le garçon fonça droit dessus, le cœur rempli d'espoir et la peau brûlant par le gel.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Il y eut un léger silence, coupé seulement par les respirations des trois femmes. De son côté, Padma qu'on avait oubliée, blêmit lorsqu'elle comprit les véritables desseins de Mrs Malefoy. Mais avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de parler, d'une voix sèche et blanche comme elle s'était brûlé la gorge, Hermione lança sans trop savoir comment interpréter cette dernière déclaration :

« Pardon ?

Les yeux de Deborah brillaient d'une lueur démente. S'amusant visiblement de la terreur de la jeune femme, elle développa sa pensée :

-Voyons Sang-de-Bourbe, il est évident que je ne vais pas te laisser filer chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec _mon_ enfant. C'est pourquoi avant de te remettre aux mains des Mangemorts, je te l'enlèverai et le garderai pour moi.

Hermione fut secouée d'un gloussement hystérique avant de s'écrier :

-Comment ça _me l'enlever_ ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas m'ouvrir le ventre !

À cet instant, comme elle croisait le regard de Deborah, son rire se bloqua net dans sa gorge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et ce fut en apercevant soudain le visage décomposé de Padma qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait vu atrocement juste. D'instinct, ses jambes la portèrent vers l'arrière pour se reculer le plus possible de la mort qui lui adressait d'un sourire narquois. D'une voix qui grimpa au fausset, l'ancienne Griffondor s'étrangla :

-Mais je… je rêve tout haut ! Elle va me… e-elle va me… non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Deborah ne fit que sourire, l'air satisfait comme un chat comme qui venait d'attraper une souris. Alors Hermione verdit, puis piailla :

-Vous… folie !… Vous êtes complètement folle !

-Peut-être, ricana Deborah. La folie n'est qu'une question de point de vue après tout.

-Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Et à quoi cela va vous servir de me charcuter maintenant ? S'époumona-t-elle.

La jeune femme répondit avec un sourire terrifiant :

-Je veux libérer cet enfant le plus vite possible de ta détestable influence. Plus tôt il sera extrait de tes entrailles putrides, mieux il s'en portera.

-Mais justement non ! Glapit l'autre en s'insurgeant. On ne vous a jamais dit qu'à ce stade-là le fœtus n'est pas viable ? Tout ce que vous gagnerez, c'est notre mort à tous les deux, c'est ça que vous voulez ?

-Il ne mourra pas ! Grinça la psychopathe. Toi seule mourra, lui vivra.

Et, avec un regard un peu hanté, elle rajouta plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocutrice :

-Je le mettrai dans _mon_ ventre, ainsi je deviendrai sa véritable mère. »

Le plafond se fût-il ecroulé à cet instant sur la tête de Hermione que le choc n'aurait pas été plus violent. Ne sachant comment réagir à cette phrase emplie de folie furieuse, la jeune femme observa plutôt sa redoutable ennemie. En quelques secondes, ses pires craintes furent confirmées : il n'y avait aucune trace plaisanterie, Deborah était sérieuse, mortellement sérieuse. Hermione frissonna. Pour la première fois, elle avait _vraiment_ peur. Elle venait enfin de comprendre que Deborah n'était pas seulement cruelle et cynique, non… C'était pire que cela encore ! Cette femme était folle. Folle à lier. Une créature totalement imprévisible et dangereuse.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Simon ne sentait plus le froid, il avait presque la sensation de voler. En quelques enjambées, il fut devant la boule lumineuse qui éclairait une petite forme recroquevillée dans la neige.

Cette forme, c'était Naomi.

Pleurant à la fois de soulagement et de reconnaissance, Simon s'agenouilla par terre et attrapa le corps de la fillette à pleins bras. La pauvre enfant était frigorifiée et Simon n'arrivait pas à voir si elle dormait où si elle était déjà… Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, le garçon la souleva et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans l'espoir de lui insuffler un peu de chaleur.

Naomi n'eut aucune réaction. Ses paupières semblaient s'être closes à jamais sur ses yeux autrefois si vifs et pétillants. La marque sur sa joue avait pris une teinte mauve morbide. Alors, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, Simon implora son amie :

« Non ! Non je t'en supplie ! Réveille-toi… »

Il tapota ses joues et la secoua, en vain. Elle demeurait inerte et molle comme une poupée de chiffon. Ses lèvres livides et figées ne laissaient plus filtrer le moindre souffle. Comprenant qu'il était arrivé trop tard, Simon laissa échapper un sanglot, de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues puis, tout doucement, fourra son visage contre l'épaule de Naomi, comme pour y cacher ses pleurs. Machinalement, il plongea une main dans la chevelure enneigée de son amie et les caressa avec dévotion comme si ce geste pouvait la faire revivre. D'une voix chevrotante, il gémit :

« Ô Naomi ! Naomi… Pardonne-moi… pardonne-moi. »

Il ne put en ajouter davantage car toute sa peine, toute sa rage et son désespoir accumulés depuis trop longtemps, éclatèrent d'un seul coup en plusieurs vagues qui le submergèrent dans un abyme de souffrance.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Puis soudainement, à la grande terreur des deux jeunes femmes, Deborah sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione. Trop ahurie, cette dernière ne songea même pas à se décaler. Jubilant de la voir ainsi vulnérable, Deborah persifla :

« Assez parler! Maintenant laisse-toi faire Sang-de-bourbe et tu ne souffriras pas. »

Elle eut à peine fini sa phrase que Hermione, reprenant brusquement ses esprits, se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le rayon écarlate qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle atterrit douloureusement sur les genoux et renversa un guéridon dans son élan. Soudain tandis qu'elle se relevait, Padma poussa un cri d'alarme :

-Attention Hermione !

La jeune femme n'eut que le temps de bondir en arrière pour éviter un nouveau sort. Une fois debout, elle étendit ses mains en l'air et aboya :

-Protego ! »

Sous les yeux impressionnés de Padma et stupéfaits de Deborah, tout le corps de Hermione se mit à briller d'une lueur bleuté. La très digne épouse Malefoy poussa un cri de rage en comprenant que cette mudain de malheure les avaient tous dupés. Elle savait évidemment que la magie sans baguette n'était pas assez puissante pour que Hermione ne pût espérer la combattre, mais cela n'apaisait en rien sa fureur. Comprenant qu'il allait falloir employer la manière forte, elle fit quelques mouvements de sa baguette dans l'air.

Alors, sous les yeux horrifiés de Hermione, un poignard de la taille d'un couteau de cuisine apparut dans l'air.

Deborah s'empara de la main gauche, pointe vers le sol, puis s'avança lentement vers sa proie tétanisée en brandissant son arme et sa baguette en même temps. Hermione commença à reculer inconsciemment, hypnotisée malgré elle par le regard féroce de son ennemie. Et puis subitement, Padma qu'on avait oubliée, se jeta dans les jambes de Mrs Malefoy et tenta de l'entraver. Elles roulèrent l'une sur l'autre. Le poignard et la baguette volèrent à travers la pièce et des cris aigus retentirent. Enfin, Padma parvint à reprendre le dessus et, d'une voix épuisée, intima à Hermione :

« Cours Hermione ! Enfuis-toi ! Je vais la retenir.

Incapable de supporter de la laisser seule avec la psychopathe, Hermione protesta en pleurant presque :

-P-Padma… je…

-Bon sang Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? rugit-elle. Vas-t-en ! Dépêche-to…Aaarrrrgh !

Deborah venait de lui enfoncer les pouces dans ses yeux avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Profitant de la faiblesse de son adversaire, elle la repoussa, se releva et ramassa le poignard qui traînait. Puis, retournant vers Padma qui se tenait toujours recroquevillée au sol, elle brandit le couteau et, d'un coup violent…

-Nooooon ! » Hurla Hermione.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Combien de temps Simon resta-t-il auprès de son amie ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. La neige n'avait pas cessé de tourbillonner autour de lui et tombait maintenant en rideau paisible, comme un baume pour le consoler de la mort de la petite fille. Au bout d'un long moment, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas relâchée une seule fois, un deuxième miracle se produit : il entendit un imperceptible gémissement provenant du corps de la fillette. Sursautant et n'osant trop y croire, Simon s'écarta et l'observa les yeux ronds. Soudain, Naomi dodelina de la tête et elle poussa de nouveau un faible couinement.

« Naom-m-m-i ! Balbutia Simon. N-N-Naomi t-t-t-tu m'ent-t-t-t-tends ?

Les lèvres blafardes de la fille remuèrent tandis qu'elle murmura son prénom :

-Si… mon…

-J-j-j-je… je suis là. Je v-v-vais t-t-te ramener. »

Moitié riant, moitié pleurant, Simon passa l'un des bras de son amie autour de son épaule et la souleva. À cet instant, il se était si heureux et si léger que ce fut à peine s'il sentit le poids de Naomi contre lui. Le trajet lui-même parut infime, ils se retrouvèrent très vite de nouveau à l'intérieur. Ruth n'était plus là, elle s'était sauvée depuis longtemps. Au sol, les débris du vase gisaient toujours. La chaleur du hall parut faire du bien à Naomi. Se sentant incapable d'affronter les regards ou les questions de leurs camarades, Simon partit plutôt vers les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Par chance, tout le monde étant couché depuis longtemps, ils ne croisèrent personne.

Bien qu'il fut parfaitement éveillé, l'esprit de Simon flottait dans une sorte d'état semi-léthargique, sans doute dû au froid qu'il avait eu à affronter pour sauver son amie. Ce fut pourquoi il n'entendit les cris de disputes des trois femmes que de très loin. Il errait sans but réel à travers les couloirs quand tout à coup, Naomi poussa une plainte sourde contre lui. Comprenant qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, Simon finit par pousser la première porte qui se présenta à lui. Coïncidence, ils arrivèrent dans une chambre étrange dont les couleurs semblaient se mouver sur tous les murs de la pièce.

Simon n'y étant encore jamais entré, il ne pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait là de la chambre de Hermione et de Drago Malefoy.

Sans perdre de temps, il déshabilla la petite fille, ne lui laissant que sa culotte, pensant qu'il arriverait mieux à la réchauffer si elle était débarrassée de ses vêtement spongieux et glacés. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il en fit de même pour lui et ne garda que son slip. Ensuite, il attrapa une serviette éponge et commença à frotter le corps de son amie, ses cheveux et son visage délicat. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il la prit dans ses bras et l'enveloppa sous les draps du grand lit, puis il se sécha à son tour, frottant ses boucles cuivrées qui commençaient déjà à sécher. À la fin, il se glissa à son tour dans le lit où Naomi commençait à ré-émerger petit à petit. Ses joues avaient déjà repris des couleurs plus saines. Elle le regardait avec étonnement. D'une voix cassée, elle parla enfin :

« C'est vraiment toi Simon ?

-Mais oui c'est moi, idiote ! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton affectueux. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Tu ne me quitteras plus ? Demanda-t-elle timidement sans tenir compte de sa pique.

Simon se sentit horriblement coupable devant ces grands yeux remplis d'espoir qui le dévoraient. D'un ton grave, il jura :

-Non. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Et toi, ne me fais jamais peur comme ça ! J'ai cru que tu étais morte, j'ai failli te perdre !

-Tu ne perdras jamais Simon, l'assura Naomi avec douceur.

Le garçon hocha la tête, puis renchérit sans trop savoir à quelle question il répondait :

-À jamais. »

Trop soulagé d'avoir enfin retrouvé celle qu'il aimait, Simon la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui respirant son odeur avec délice. Comblée elle aussi, Naomi enfouit sa tête contre cou et savoura la chaleur de son ami et encercla son cou de ses bras. Elle sentit bientôt les mains de Simon se promener innocemment sur sa peau : l'une d'elle se faufila dans sa chevelure sombre encore humide alors que l'autre lui caressait le dos. Bien qu'ils fussent tous les deux nus comme des vers, ils n'en étaient absolument pas gênés, trop jeunes pour saisir réellement ce qu'il y avait d'ambigu dans leur relation à présent. Soudain, Naomi eut envie de dire quelque chose, elle voulait faire comprendre à Simon à quel était heureuse avec lui, à quel point elle se sentait bien dans ses bras.

Relevant la tête, elle vit que le garçon commençait à fermer paresseusement les yeux. Alors, mue par une impulsion, elle s'approcha tout près de son oreille et lui chuchota :

« Je t'aime. »

L'esprit embué, Simon s'écarta à regret d'elle pour mieux la contempler. Allongée sur le dos, ses cheveux formant une auréole couleur nuit autour de sa tête, Naomi le regardait avec tendresse, ses beaux yeux brillants levés vers lui, sa peau laiteuse doucement rehaussée par l'éclat de la lune. La partie mutilée de son visage était plongée dans l'ombre, seul subsistait un cône lumineux sur sa pommette droite, le reste demeurait illuminé. Simon songea il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et pendant quelques instant, il ne put détacher ses yeux de la fillette sublimée. Une drôle de chaleur se diffusa peu à peu dans son cœur. D'une voix rendue plus rauque par la passion, il répondit :

« Je t'aime aussi, Naomi. »

Bienheureux comme des petits anges, ils finirent par s'endormir, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, à jamais inséparables.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Hermione courait.

Elle courait si vite qu'elle ne sentait plus ses pieds fouler le sol. Derrière elle, les cris de Deborah et des Mangemorts retentissaient puissamment, mais la jeune femme ne pensait pas à eux, non, elle pensait aux derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la bibliothèque, juste avant sa fuite. Si vite qu'elle courait, elle ne parvenait à fuir les images sanglantes du meurtre de son amie… Padma.

Padma qui avait fait preuve d'un courage hors du commun, dont peu de Griffondor pouvaient se vanter. Padma qui s'était sacrifiée pour la sauver. Padma qui était morte désormais, ignoblement assassinée par la cinglée qui tenait lieu d'épouse à Drago Malefoy. Alors que celle-ci achevait son crime, Hermione s'était brusquement secouée en se rappelant qu'elle était toujours en danger. Sortant promptement de la pièce, elle n'avait pas attendu que Deborah se reprenne pour sceller la porte d'un _Collaporta_ bien senti.

Ignorant les mugissements de la maîtresse de maison, la jeune femme gravit les escaliers mèneraient au deuxième étage. Si elle réussissait à se réfugier dans la _Chambre de Plaisance_ – l'endroit où Malefoy et elle dormaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois – c'était gagné. Cependant elle fit vite, sachant que sa petite diversion ne ferai pas long feu. Et effectivement, moins d'une minute plus tard, elle entendit le pas lourd des Mangemorts marteler les escaliers, menés par Deborah. Accélérant le pas, Hermione arriva très vite au deuxième, soulagée d'avoir au moins un étage d'avance sur ses poursuivants.

Courant comme une dératée, elle arriva très vite à destination, fit voler la porte plus qu'elle ne l'ouvrit. Son état de stress était tel qu'elle ne jeta aucun regard sur le grand lit. En revanche, comme elle aperçut le berceau dans l'autre coin de la chambre, elle s'y précipita et attrapa la pauvre Lisbeth sans cérémonie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : le bébé brutalement réveillé se mit à geindre faiblement, mais Hermione n'y prit pas garde. En trois enjambées, elle rejoignit la tableau qui menait à la bibliothèque personnelle de Malefoy, puis s'engouffra dans le passage secret en prenant soin de refermer derrière elle.

La seconde suivante, la porte de la chambre se rouvrit pour laisser entrer Deborah les Mangemorts.

Regardant autour d'eux, ils ne virent personne. Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait rejoint la tête du peloton, gronda :

« Ce n'est pas possible, où est-elle donc passée cette maudite Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Dans le passage secret qui mène à la bibliothèque de mari, énonça Deborah avec fatalisme. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Quoiqu'il en soit nous arrivons trop tard. Nous ne pouvons pas la récupérer pour l'instant, l'endroit est protégé par de la magie ancienne.

-Mais allons qu'allons-nous faire ? Clama un des Mangemort inquiet. Le maître nous attend.

-Suivez-moi, je viens d'avoir une idée », annonça Mrs Malefoy.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Maître ?… Maître ! » Beugla une voix féminine.

Au ministère, l'explosion ayant touché les fondations, tout le bâtiment était plus ou moins en train de s'effondrer. Un nuage de poussière stagnait dans l'air. Toussant et crachotant, les Mangemorts commençaient à vider les lieux, ayant sans doute un mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des évènements. Tel un pasteur avec ses ouailles, Voldemort haranguaient ses soldats pour les faire accélérer avant que le toit ne leur tombât à tous sur la tête. En tant que chef de troupe, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait sortir en dernier, après que tous ses militaires (ou presque) eussent été évacués, glorieuse position dont il se serait bien passé pour une fois.

Il était évidemment impossible de déterminer les pertes pour l'instant dans de telles conditions, mais le Lord noir savait qu'il venait de subir une attaque considérable. Celui qui avait imaginé cela avait eu un coup de génie, il était forcé de le reconnaître.

Finalement, après avoir fouillé les pièces qui étaient encore praticables, Voldemort accompagné d'une poignée de larbins, se dirigea vers une des cheminées, sans savoir qu'une mauvaise surprise l'attendait à la sortie.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Assise sur un des tabourets de la bibliothèque, Hermione berçait Lisbeth inutilement : celle-ci, excitée par toute cette agitation, pleurait énergiquement et se débattait entre les bras de sa protectrice. La jeune femme ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait rester là, mais elle commençait à regretter sa décision : ce silence emprunt lourdeur était bien plus angoissant que son face-à-face avec Deborah. Le moindre frémissement, le moindre craquement la faisait sursauter. Elle finit par plaquer convulsivement Lisbeth contre sa poitrine, plus pour se rassurer elle que pour rassurer l'enfant.

Tout à coup, un craquement sonore éclata devant elle et la fit glapir. Mais elle se reprit très vite en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un elfe vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller improbable. La créature s'inclina bien bas puis s'adressa à Hermione d'une voix perçante :

« Miss Granger, Elgie a appris les malheurs que vous traversez, et Elgie désire savoir ce qu'elle peut faire pour vous venir en aide.

Aussitôt, Hermione pâlit. Les elfes ! Elle n'avait plus pensé aux elfes qui pouvaient s'infiltrer partout. Si celui-là avait réussi, d'autres pouvaient débarquer à tout instant, sous l'ordre de Deborah… D'un ton anxieux, la jeune femme demanda :

-Qui t'envoie ?

Sans se troubler, l'elfe répondit :

-N'ayez crainte miss Granger, aucun elfe de maison ne vous fera du mal, maintenant que vous portez l'enfant du Monsieur Malefoy. Au contraire, nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous protéger. Elgie va vous emmener dans un endroit sûr, un endroit où personne ne vous fera de mal.

Mais loin de la rassurer, ces affirmations redoublèrent les craintes de Hermione. Incapable de dissimuler sa méfiance, elle réitéra d'une voix aiguë :

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu : qui t'envoie ? »

Cette fois, l'elfe parut gêné. Partagée entre deux sentiments contradictoires, la créature ne savait que répondre : d'un côté, sa maîtresse lui avait formellement interdit de la mentionner et de l'autre comment pouvait-elle se soustraire à une question directe posée par celle qui portait l'enfant du maître ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir se tirer de ce problème cornélien ? Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps : un nouveau craquement retentit dans le silence et un nouvel elfe apparut devant les deux protagonistes en hurlant :

« Arrière ! Miss Granger, reculez, Elgie est un mauvais elfe ! Elgie veut livrer Miss Granger à sa maîtresse Deborah Malefoy qui veut du mal à Miss Granger ! Venez, Sarkë est un bon elfe, Sarkë va protéger Miss Granger ainsi que l'enfant du maître qu'elle porte.

« _Seigneur ! Mais combien sont-ils à être au courant de ma grossesse ?_ » Se demanda intérieurement Hermione qui commençait à se sentir nauséeuse. La seconde suivante, elle eut la réponse en voyant une armée d'elfes apparaître tous en même temps. Très vite, deux camps se formèrent : le premier se massa devant la jeune femme pour faire front au deuxième qui voulait la capturer. Il y eut brusquement une détonation, Hermione hurla, perdit l'équilibre et la bataille entre les elfes commença. Plusieurs sortilèges volèrent à travers la pièce, les meubles furent les plus touchés. Il y eut de grands fracas à mesure que les bibliothèques explosaient, que les livres dégringolaient et que les tables se renversaient.

Coincée au sol sous des débris de mur, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de protéger Lisbeth qui se tortillait et braillait de plus belle. Elle comprit que si cela continuait à ce rythme, il allait finir par y avoir des morts. Loin de s'inquiéter pour elle-même, elle craignait surtout pour la vie de la Lisbeth qui était la plus vulnérable. Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit, mais cela impliquait qu'elle allait devoir se séparer du bébé. Bien que cette idée lui crevât le cœur, elle n'avait pas le choix : l'enfant avait encore une chance de s'en sortir, il était hors de question de l'en priver. D'une voix autoritaire, Hermione appela :

« Sarkë ! Sarkë ! À moi !

Aussitôt après, la créature atterrit devant elle et s'enquit :

-Miss Granger, vous êtes là ! Venez avec moi, je vais vous sortir d'ici.

-Non ! Surtout pas ! La coupa Hermione. Où que j'aille, Deborah me retrouverait. Par contre, j'ai un service à te demander.

-Sarkë fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour venir en aide Miss Granger, promit l'elfe.

-Fort bien, trancha-t-elle. Alors tu vas emmener Lisbeth en sécurité, assure-toi que personne ne puisse lui faire de mal. Ensuite, tu vas t'occuper des enfants : tu les réveilles, tu les évacues avec toi et tu veilles sur eux. Il faut le faire le plus vite possible avant que Deborah ne s'en prenne à eux. Fais-toi aider s'il le faut, mais dans moins d'une demi-heure, tout le monde doit être parti. C'est compris ?

-O-oui Miss Granger, balbutia Sarkë. Mais… et vous… vous ne pouvez pas restez ici. Vous devez venir avec nous.

L'idée était terriblement tentante, mais Hermione la repoussa : si par malheur Deborah et les Mangemort la retrouvaient en présence des enfants, elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui leur arriverait.

-Certes, répliqua indifféremment Hermione, mais ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, je saurai me débrouiller. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que les elfes de Deborah soient retenus ici le plus longtemps possible. Ainsi j'aurai peut-être une chance de m'en sortir.

Pieux mensonge ! Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ses propres chances de survie, même si elle parvenait à s'enfuir. Heureusement, Sarkë voulut bien faire semblant de la croire.

-Bien Miss Granger », s'inclina-t-il à contrecœur.

Au bord des larmes, Hermione embrassa une dernière fois le bébé et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Adieu Lisbeth, ne… ne t'en fais pas. Je… je ne t'abandonne pas. Quoiqu'il arrive, je veillerai toujours sur toi. » Craignant de craquer si elle allait plus loin, elle dut écourter ses adieux. Une dernière fois, elle embrassa la fillette sur le front puis la confia à Sarkë qui la cala dans ses petits bras avec déférence. L'instant d'après, l'elfe et l'enfant disparurent. Laissant les elfes à leur bagarre, Hermione fit demi-tour et prit la direction du passage secret menant à l'extérieur que Malefoy lui avait indiqué.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que ni les elfes, ni Deborah ne seraient capables de la retrouver dans la forêt.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

À Londres, Harry Potter et ses troupes avaient cerné le ministère en ruines, disséminés dans différents immeubles bordant la place. Plusieurs Mangemorts étaient déjà ressortis de la bouche d'égout. Il y en avait près de six milles, soit deux fois moins que leurs propres effectifs, calcula un officier moldu caché au rez-de-chaussé d'un hôtel désaffecté. Munis de miroirs à double-sens – dont le fonctionnement avaient été amélioré pour être tous reliés ensemble – les soldats pouvaient communiquer entre eux instantanément, et aussi voir sur les visages de leurs collègues les mêmes marques de tension et de fatigue qui les accablaient. L'attente était bien plus insoutenable que l'attaque elle-même, toutefois aucun ne se lançait : il fallait attendre, l'assaut ne devait être donné qu'au moment où Voldemort sortirait, afin de lui couper toute possibilité de retraite.

Enfin, après quelques minutes qui leur parurent interminables, il y eut une détonation et le Seigneur des Ténèbres émergea du monde souterrain comme le diable hors de son antre.

Harry – qui se tenait derrière la fenêtre d'une chambre d'un bloc situé à dix mètres des Mangemorts – échangea un regard avec Rémus et deux officiers français, ses compagnons d'armes. Dans leurs yeux, la même question. Le Survivant hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Alors, chacun prit ses positions : Rémus attrapa sa baguette et visa à travers un interstice des volets, Harry et le premier moldu chargèrent leurs mitrailleuses. Nerveusement, Harry colla son œil sur le viseur. Il discerna une vague agitation parmi les Mangemorts qui n'avaient visiblement pas compris ce qui leur était arrivé. Il vit Voldemort discuter et tenter de remettre de l'ordre, les sourcils froncés. À coup sûr, il le sentait lui, le traquenard !

Harry était si absorbé par son observation qu'il faillit manquer le départ lorsque l'autre soldat activa le miroir à double-sens et chuchota le signal :

« Feu. »

L'instant d'après, tous les soldats tirèrent de leurs postes en même temps. Les balles s'enchaînaient en rafales dans un bruit d'enfer. Plusieurs Mangemorts tombèrent, à la grande incompréhension de leurs compagnons. Mais lorsqu'ils virent des taches pourpres fleurirent sur les pavés, la panique monta. Quelques uns d'entre eux – dont Voldemort – ayant une certaine connaissance des armes, comprirent très vite ce qu'il se passait. Pour éviter l'hécatombe, Voldemort aboya à ses disciples :

« À TERRE ! Visez tout autour de vous, faîtes exploser les bâtiments ! »

Des maléfices bondirent vers les immeubles. L'un d'eux fut touché par trois maléfices à la fois.

BAM !

Le bâtiment s'écroula sous les yeux choqués des soldats cachés. Comprenant qu'ils seraient piégés s'ils restaient là, Harry lâcha son arme et s'empara du miroir à double-sens. Sans perdre une seconde, il hurla :

« Sortez des bâtiments ! Nous allons les attaquer maintenant ! Go ! Go ! »

Obéissant à la fois à l'injonction donnée – et aussi à celle dictée par leur instinct de survie – les soldats vidèrent les lieux et en moins d'une minute, tout le monde était dehors, face aux Mangemorts qui se relevaient. Rapidement, les militaires s'organisèrent comme ils l'avaient appris durant leurs nombreux entraînements : les moldus derrière avec les armes à feu, les sorciers devant pour les couvrir. Harry les rejoignit en courant et les encouragea fortement de la voix. Ils entendirent bientôt les hurlements des Mangemorts qui arrivaient à la charge, sous l'impulsion de leur chef. Harry n'ayant plus sa baguette, il se plaça au deuxième rang avec les moldus, armé de son fusil d'assaut.

Lorsque les sorts commencèrent à fuser, l'armée riposta vivement. Ce fut un échange de balles et de maléfices, aussi destructeurs les uns que les autres.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Affaiblie tant physiquement que psychologiquement, Hermione tomba.

Après avoir empruntée le passage menant dans le parc, elle avait foncé droit vers les sous-bois, le seul endroit où elle avait encore une chance de pouvoir se cacher. Si les elfes qui étaient de son côté faisaient bien leur travail, elle pouvait espérer être tranquille pendant un moment. En revanche, le froid lui, l'avait tout de suite agressée, il neigeait si fort cette nuit-là, que même sous les arbres, nus pour la plupart, elle n'était guère protégée. La couche de neige était si épaisse qu'elle avançait péniblement et s'enfonçait parfois jusqu'au genou. Le froid la pénétrait de partout et infiltrait au plus profond de sa chair.

Si au début elle avait plutôt bien tenu le coup, après ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures de marche intense, elle commençait à faiblir dangereusement. Ses mains et ses oreilles, gelées par la bise et par la neige, la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Ses pieds, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne les sentait plus du tout. Son nez la brûlait et ses lèvres, insensibles, semblaient lui semblaient être devenues du cristal.

Tout au long de sa fuite, elle jetait un coup d'œil derrière elle régulièrement, mais ne voyait jamais personne. Deborah n'avait pas songé qu'elle oserait s'enfoncer dans la forêt, en pleine nuit et par un temps pareil… et Hermione la comprenait parfaitement. Mais il n'était plus temps de songer à retourner en arrière désormais : elle était allée si loin qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle serait incapable de retrouver son chemin. Alors elle continuait d'avancer, elle n'avait plus le choix de toute façon. Elle ignorait complètement où elle allait mais cela n'importait plus. Elle se doutait déjà qu'avant l'aube, elle serait bien plus loin encore…

Tout à coup, ses pieds butèrent contre quelque chose de solide, et elle tomba.

Elle n'eut aucun mal, mais elle était si engourdie qu'elle ne put se relever. Le manteau de neige formait le plus doux des matelas. De gros flocons continuaient de tomber sur elle comme pour former une couverture sur son corps transi. Elle n'avait même plus froid. Elle n'avait même plus mal. Le silence de la forêt était incroyablement apaisant. Épuisée mais détendue, Hermione ferma inconsciemment les yeux.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Ce fut une lumière blanche éblouissante qui réveilla Drago.

Hébété, l'homme se redressa, alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être couché. Autour de lui, tout était blanc, il n'y avait rien. C'était déroutant : il se sentait peser sur quelque chose, mais il ne voyait rien. Il était littéralement installé sur _rien._ _« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ Pensa-t-il avec désarroi. _Suis-je donc déjà mort ? »_ Sachant d'avance que ce serait parfaitement stupide, il questionna au hasard dans le vide : « Il y a quelqu'un ? » Contre toute attente, un ricanement sinistre lui répondit. Sursautant violemment, Drago enchaîna :

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous.

-Mais bien sûr, ricana une voix trainante, tout de suite mon cher Drago. »

Et là, sous les yeux effrayés du jeune homme, une silhouette grande et majestueuse se matérialisa devant lui. Ses vêtements sombres semblaient nobles et de longs cheveux blond clair retombaient sur ses épaules. En revanche le visage du mystérieuse inconnu resta dans le flou, comme si on avait imposé un calque dessus, mais Drago n'avait pas besoin de le voir : il savait déjà _qui_ se se trouvait devant lui. D'une voix qui cachait mal son ressentiment et sa peur, il cracha :

« Père ?

-Non pas tout à fait, pouffa joyeusement celui-ci. Mauvais pioche ! Mais comme ce n'est que la deuxième fois que nous nous rencontrons, je ne t'en veux pas : tu ne pouvais pas deviner.

-Qui… qui êtes vous vraiment ? Parvint à articuler Malefoy.

-Qui je suis ? Reprit l'autre d'une voix doucereuse. Bonne question. Mais si tu ne le sais pas, je ne peux pas le savoir non plus : après, c'est dans ta tête que cela se passe.

Cette fois fut au tour de Drago de répéter :

-Dans ma tête ? Cela veut dire que je ne suis pas mort ?

-Peut-être, peut-être pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Pour moi cela ne fait aucune différence, je puis communiquer avec les deux.

-Pour vous non, mais pour moi si : cela en fait une de différence, et pas des moindre ! S'impatienta le plus jeune.

-Je sais, bâilla le génie. Les humains ont toujours eu des réactions étranges : ils craignent la mort alors que dormir ne leur pose aucun problème, ils s'accrochent à la vie alors qu'elle leur file entre les doigts, et ils pleurent les morts alors qu'ils savent très bien qu'ils rejoindront un jour.

Dérouté par un tel discours, le jeune homme bafouilla :

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Peu importe, fit-il en balayant négligemment la question d'un geste de la main. Mais puisqu'on en est là, venons enfin au vif – si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi – du sujet : j'ai à te parler d'une certaine personne de notre connaissance qui se trouve en ce moment même en grand danger.

Pour le coup, Drago en oublia jusqu'à son hypothétique mort. D'une voix pressante, il interrogea Al :

-Elle ! C'est Hermione n'est pas ? Vous l'avez vue ! Comment va-t-elle ? »

Sans répondre, l'autre homme leva le bras droit et claqua une fois des doigts. Une étincelle jaillit dans l'air et se gonfla comme une bulle jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un igloo. L'intérieur opaque et gris, s'éclaircit peu à peu pour laisser place à une scène effroyable : perdue visiblement en pleine forêt une nuit de blizzard, quelque chose étendue à terre était à moitié ensevelie sous la neige. Intrigué, Drago s'approcha pour essayer de distinguer la « chose ». Il lui fallut quelque secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Hermione. Alors seulement il poussa un juron horrifié.

« Hermione ! Coassa-t-il. Hermione non ! Bats-toi, réveille-toi ! »

En vain. Hermione gisait dans la neige, froide et immobile à tout jamais. Drago crut que ses entrailles se gelaient La vision de la jeune femme, blême comme un linceul, le visage figé, les yeux fermés et les lèvres bleuies, lui était insupportable. Alors qu'il était deux doigts de se remettre à hurler, le paysage tourbillonna et la bulle se recroquevilla sur elle-même avant de disparaître. Cependant le mal était fait, Malefoy se sentait positivement malade. Il aurait mille fois préféré subir les tortures de Voldemort et des Mangemorts qu'avoir vu cela. Une voix moqueuse le tira de son désespoir :

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, et cela peut se faire.

Malefoy tourna la tête si vite en sa direction que ses os craquèrent. On devinait à présent que l'ombre souriait. D'un ton amusé, elle déclara :

-Je peux la sauver si tu le désires…

-Oui ! Tonna Drago.

-… moyennant le prix qui convient, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire féroce. J'aime autant te prévenir que cette condition, c'est moi qui la fixe : tu ne pourras en aucun cas négocier, et encore moins passer outre.

-Très bien, j'accepte ! Maugréa-t-il l'air excédé. Parlez maintenant.

-J'espère que tu auras autant d'assurance pour la suite, ironisa-t-il. C'est très simple : comme je vais sauver une vie, je dois en prendre une autre, c'est la règle. Seulement je ne peux pas prendre n'importe laquelle… »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

…

Hermione flottait.

Elle flottait dans un monde étrange, un monde aérien et nocturne, rempli d'étoiles et de flocons retombant furtivement autour d'elle.

En dessous d'elle, il lui semblait voir des formes floues, sombres et étalées. Mais elle était trop loin pour les reconnaître, et puis elle s'en moquait un peu.

Elle était si bien, si détendue. Le froid et le vents avaient disparus. Son corps lévitait, s'éloignant de plus en plus de ces formes.

Il aurait été si simple de s'arrêter là : arrêter de réfléchir, arrêter de lutter, simplement se laisser porter…

_« Non ! »_

Ses yeux se rouvrirent et ses oreilles entendirent de nouveau distinctement le vent hurler. Alors elle comprit : elle avait failli s'endormir ! Elle, Hermione Granger, avait failli rendre les armes sans combattre. Par miracle, elle avait réussi à se tirer de sa torpeur, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Refusant de la laisser la mort la vaincre sans combat, la jeune femme grogna : « Non ! Dormir, c'est mourir. Je dois rester éveillée, je le dois ! » Péniblement, elle s'accrocha Merlin seul savait comment, à une branche et se redressa maladroitement. Craignant de retomber et de se rendormir, elle leva la main et murmura :

_« Lumos. »_

Une faible lueur illumina sa main glacée. Mais bientôt, cette lueur devint un rayon de soleil et Hermione vit alors une personne qui se tenait devant elle, debout et souriante. Une personne qu'elle n'avait plus revue depuis presque une éternité : cheveux roux, tâches de rousseur, un sourire nerveux et les mains ouvertes comme deux oiseaux blancs, Ronald Weasley la regardait d'un air rayonnant, comme si elle avait été à cet instant la créature la plus merveilleuse du monde. Bouleversée, Hermione s'écria :

« Ron !

-Hermione ! Fit-il d'une voix grave et chaleureuse.

L'homme prit son amie dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer sous les rires de celle-ci. Enfin, lorsqu'il la reposa, elle lui déclara moitié riant moitié pleurant :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Toi aussi Hermione ! Répondit-il avec la même émotion, sans la lâcher. Si tu savais comme comme je suis heureux de te revoir.

À contrecœur, la jeune femme le repoussa avec douceur pour pouvoir le regarder. Sans perdre son sourire extatique, Ron lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Et bien… hésita-t-elle. Tu es mort n'est-ce pas. Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu viens me chercher ?

Prenant aussitôt un air rassurant, le garçon hocha la tête.

-Non, pas encore. Il y a des gens qui tiennent beaucoup à toi Hermione, tu sais, affirma-t-il gravement. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Hermione renifla mais tint bon. Soudain, Ron l'embrassa vivement sur le front et lui murmura :

-Adieu Hermione, je t'aime.

-M-moi aussi Ron, balbutia-t-elle. Je … Ron ? Ron ! »

Mais Ron continuait à reculer, sans cesser de sourire, emportant toute lumière avec lui, jusqu'à disparaître totalement de son champ de vison, et ne laissant que les ténèbres derrière lui. Hermione se retrouva à nouveau dans la forêt. Profondément affectée par cette rencontre, elle pleura en silence. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus revu son ami. Et elle se rendait compte, maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu, à quel point il lui avait cruellement manqué. Comme elle aurait désiré le revoir encore ! À travers ses larmes, elle leva encore la main et murmura :

_« Lumos. »_

Une deuxième fois avec la lumière, une silhouette apparut, mais ce n'était pas la même : c'était un autre homme, plus grand et plus mince. D'une voix brisée, Hermione jeta à tout hasard :

« C'est toi Ron ?

La personne s'avança, et Hermione se rendit compte de son erreur. Statufiée, elle le regarda se pencher vers elle, lui tendre la main et murmurer :

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

-Mais il n'y a pas de musique, protesta-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que si, n'entends-tu pas la _Valse des flocons_* ? » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

La jeune femme tendit l'oreille et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'en effet, la _Valse des flocons_ résonnait autour d'eux. Alors n'hésitant plus, elle attrapa la main de Drago qui la releva gentiment. Posant son autre main sur sa taille, il l'entraîna dans un mouvement dans tendre et lent. Bien que Hermione n'eût jamais valsé, leurs gestes étaient naturels. Fascinée, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage magnifique de cet homme qui la regardait avec une intensité presque gênante. Imperceptiblement, la main dans son dos se raffermit et la rapprocha de lui. Lorsqu'ils se frôlèrent, Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux.

Ainsi, elle s'aperçut qu'ils ne dansaient non sur la neige, mais à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Pourtant elle n'en fut pas l'effrayée. Tout lui paraissait normal. Après tout n'était-on point à Noël ? En ce jour particulier, tout était possible.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il tournait, le couple s'élevait lentement dans les airs. À la fin, lorsque le dernier accord s'acheva, ils atterrirent délicatement sur un nuage nacré. Drago se détacha d'elle, au grand regret de Hermione, et ils se saluèrent. Craignant de le voir partir lui aussi, Hermione le questionna :

« Es-tu mort toi aussi ?

Drago lui jeta un regard étrange, puis répondit d'une voix grave et mélodieuse :

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Est-ce que cela fait une différence pour toi ?

-Oui, opina-t-elle sérieusement.

-Dans quel sens ? S'enquit-il l'air crispé.

Hermione haleta, puis baissa la tête. Elle sentit tout à coup une main qui releva son menton, et vit que Drago s'était approché d'elle et la fixait d'un air déchiré.

-Dis-le moi je t'en prie, chuchota-t-il d'un ton implorant.

-Tu le sais très bien, marmonna-t-elle en rosissant. Je… j'ai besoin de toi.

L'expression d'émerveillement qui se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme était si touchante que Hermione sentit son cœur tressaillir de tendresse pour lui. Avec une infinie douceur, Drago posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux. Enfin, il lui dit :

-Merci Hermione. Maintenant je suis parfaitement heureux. »

Puis, comme une bulle qui éclate d'un seul coup, il disparut et Hermione se retrouva de nouveau environnée par l'obscurité. Le retour sur terre fut encore plus brutal que le précédent. Hermione passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres mais ne sentit rien, tant sa peau était gelée. En dépit de son extrême faiblesse, elle eut l'esprit de se questionner sur ce qui venait de se produire deux fois. Qu'étaient-ce donc que toutes ces apparitions ? Et surtout que signifiaient-elles ? Hermione ne savait qu'en penser. Était-elle finalement morte ou vivante ?

Renonçant à comprendre, mais juste voir qui elle allait rencontrer une dernière fois, elle leva la main et chuchota :

« _Lumos._ »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut une femme qui apparut devant elle. En se rapprochant d'elle, Hermione poussa un cri de surprise :

« Luna ?

-Hermione », fit-elle en écho avec une sorte d'adoration naïve.

C'était bien elle, vêtue d'une robe blanche, ses cheveux retombant en boucles dorées sur ses épaules. Elle était si belle que la Griffondor en eut le souffle coupé. Et comme si elle devinait les sentiments contradictoires qui devaient agiter l'autre femme, Luna sourit et s'approcha lentement. Hypnotisée par la grâce qui se dégageait d'elle, Hermione ne pensa même pas à reculer. Arrivée à son niveau, la jeune femme blonde la prit dans ses bras et susurra contre son épaule :

« Merci.

Aussi surprise qu'intriguée, l'aînée bredouilla :

-Mais… mais de quoi ?

Alors Luna la prit à bout de bras pour mieux la dévisager. Son sourire s'élargit encore, puis elle compléta :

-D'avoir pris soin de ma fille. Je te serai éternellement reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour elle. Merci, merci pour tout.

Bouche bée, Hermione ne comprit pas d'abord de quoi elle parlait puis, en étudiant le visage de Luna, un trouble l'envahit. Il y avait dans les yeux de Luna, le sourire de Luna, et même certaines expressions de son visage, quelque chose qui rappelait à Hermione un autre visage, mais elle ne parvenait à déterminer lequel. Luna… Luna… L… Brusquement, Hermione fit le lien. D'un ton choqué, elle jeta :

-Lisbeth ! Sa mère… c'était donc toi ?

Une dernière fois, Luna sourit tristement, puis répondit :

-En effet.

-M-mais alors ? Cela veut dire que je suis morte.

Luna haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, puis comme Ron tout à l'heure, elle affirma :

-Il y a beaucoup plus de gens qui t'aiment que tu ne l'imagines Hermione. Certains sont même prêt à consentir aux plus terribles sacrifices, par amour pour toi. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Soudain, comme les deux autres, Luna s'en alla, mais cette fois-ci, la lumière ne s'estompa plus. Au contraire, elle sembla s'intensifier, comme pour prendre Hermione en son sein. Docilement, la jeune femme se laissa faire, n'ayant plus la force pour de nouvelles batailles. L'environnement tiède et velouté formait la plus agréable des couvertures autour d'elle. Une force plus puissante que toutes les autres la souleva délicatement et la dirigea vers la source de lumière qui semblait l'appeler. Inexorablement, elle s'en approcha…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

*_La Valse des flocons_, œuvre magistrale de sept minutes, écrite par Tchaïkovski et extraite du ballet _Casse-Noisette_.

Fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez aimé :)  
>Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon réveillon.<p> 


	14. Hors du temps: Noël partie II

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **_Noël se termine de façon cauchemardesque pour tout le monde : confrontée à la folie de Deborah, Hermione se retrouve obligée de fuir dans la forêt après le meurtre de son amie. De son côté, Simon vit vit les pires minutes de sa vie lorsqu'il retrouve Naomi inconsciente, enfouie dans la neige. Et tandis que le ministère explose, que les deux armées s'affrontent et que chacun s'enfonce de plus en plus dans le néant, Drago Malefoy, situé quelque part entre la vie et la mort, doit faire face au choix le plus éprouvant de sa vie__…_

**Parole de l'auteur:** ça y est ! Enfin fini ce chapitre ! Je pensais ne jamais en venir à bout. Je ne vais pas blablater beaucoup, vu que j'ai déjà laissé une note au précédent chapitre (je la supprimerai lorsque l'histoire sera terminée). Je n'ai pas encore eu mes résultats de partiels mais merci en tous cas à ceux qui m'ont envoyé un petit message d'encouragement. '-_-  
>Bisous et bonne lecture.<p>

**Réponses à la review anonyme :**

**Emma :** merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quatre saisons

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Hors du temps

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Noël**

_La lumière ne s'estompa plus. Au contraire, elle s'amplifia comme pour prendre Hermione en son sein. Docilement, la jeune femme se laissa faire, n'ayant plus la force pour de nouvelles batailles. L'environnement tiède et velouté formait la plus agréable des couvertures autour d'elle. Une force plus puissante que toutes les autres la souleva délicatement et la dirigea vers le soleil qui semblait l'appeler. Inexorablement, elle s'en approcha…_

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Un silence régnait entre le génie et Drago depuis que le premier avait posé le marché au second.  
>Maintenant que l'esprit avait parlé, l'homme regrettait vraiment de l'avoir entendu : ce qu'il allait faire, c'était mal, vraiment très mal. En outre, Hermione allait sûrement le détester pour le restant de sa vie, mais au fond avait-il le choix ? Patiemment, Al observait son interlocuteur, guettant sa réponse bien qu'il ne doutât absolument de son choix : ces humains étaient tellement prévisibles.<br>Se détestant à l'avance de ce qui allait suivre, Drago releva la tête et déclara simplement :

« Très bien, j'accepte : prenez l'enfant mais sauvez Hermione.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Le taquina Al.

-Et bien, je suppose qu'elle ne me le pardonnera jamais, soupira l'homme avec lassitude. Mais au point où j'en suis…

-Ô détrompe-toi mon cher, le corrigea-t-il avec plus de sérieux. Les femmes peuvent avoir des réactions des plus imprévisibles lorsque l'amour est en jeu.

Drago haussa les épaules, pas du tout convaincu, puis il répliqua d'un ton désabusé :

-De toutes façons, cela n'a plus d'importance : maintenant que je suis mort, qu'elle me déteste ou non ne fera aucune différence.

-Mort vraiment ? Voyons Drago ! Ne vend pas la peau d'hippogriffe avant de l'avoir tué, s'esclaffa Al.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans répondre, le génie lui fit un clin d'œil et, l'instant d'après Drago plongea de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Mais alors qu'elle allait toucher au but, une douleur atroce la frappa dans tout son être puis une douce chaleur se répandit dans son ventre et sur ses jambes. L'instant d'après, sans qu'elle comprît pourquoi, la lumière s'éloigna et avec elle, la chaleur aussi. « _Non ! Ne t'en va pas… reste, j'en prie _» supplia-t-elle sans vraiment savoir à qui elle s'adressait. Ses efforts furent parfaitement inutile, elle chuta dans un trou sombre glacial, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. L'astre rapetissa et faiblit, jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un point dans le firmament qui n'éclairait guère plus qu'une étincelle.

Sans très bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione leva les bras.

Sa chair tremblait, protestait.

Elle ne voulait pas redescendre, elle voulait revenir. Elle voulait retrouver cette chaleur et cette lumière.

Elle voulait revoir les gens qu'elle aimait : Harry, Ron, Luna.…

Drago.

Tout à coup, il y eut comme un frémissement dans le ciel d'encre, puis l'étincelle disparut. Alors la nuit l'engloutit pour de bon.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, le brouillard s'éclaircit enfin et Drago put distinguer des formes floues qui s'affairaient autour de lui. Une voix criarde et désagréable retentit à ses oreilles :

« Ça y est ! Il s'est réveillé.

-Oui merci Tonks. On a vu, grommela un autre homme.

Drago dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour retrouver une vision nette. Il y avait deux personnes à côté de lui, un couple visiblement. Soudain, il crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il reconnut _qui_ l'avait sauvé.

-Alors mon cher monsieur, s'exclama Rémus Lupin d'un ton drôlement jovial. Vous revenez de loin, nous avons cru vous perdre pour de bon.

-C'est clair, renchérit sa compagne. Si je n'avais pas eu besoin de fouiller les décombres pour retrouver des prophéties, personne ne vous aurait retrouver, et vous seriez mort étouffé sous des tonnes de…

-Tonks ! La réprimanda encore l'homme. Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, vous êtes hors d'atteinte des Mangemorts désormais. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Plaisantait-il ? Drago pensa alors que s'il avait été enfoui sous les gravats, ses vêtements devaient être en piteux état et son visage maculé de sang, de poussière et de suie, voilà pourquoi le loup-garou l'avait sauvé : ni lui, ni sa compagne ne l'avaient reconnu. Profitant de sa chance, il répondit d'une voix ahurie et cassée :

-Euh… bien. Je me sens bien.

-Bon, fit-il en hochant la tête l'air de réfléchir. Sinon avez-vous mal quelque part ? Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ?

Maladroitement, Drago se remit en position assise avant de se relever complètement. Enfin, toujours de cette voix éthérée, il dit simplement :

-Je n'ai mal nulle part mais je me sens… engourdi.

-Tant mieux, c'est une bonne nouvelle, applaudit son sauveur. Néanmoins je vais vous amener à l'infirmerie, vous semblez en état de choc et avez dû être soumis assez longtemps au sortilège de pétrification, ce qui explique que vous sentiez raide dans vos muscles.

-Où sont les Mangemorts ? Demanda le blessé sans prêter attention à ces remarques.

-Loin, ils sont loin et vous êtes libres maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Tonks. Nous sommes entrain de reprendre la situation en main.

-Comment cela ? Questionna Malefoy d'un ton étonné.

-Harry Potter est venu avec toute une armée pour renverser le régime de Voldemort. Nous n'aurons bientôt plus rien à craindre de ce monstre, s'extasia la jeune femme.

Et là curieusement, dans l'esprit de Drago ce fut le déclic.

-Potter ? Bredouilla-t-il puis tout à d'un coup se frappa le front. Oh non ! Hermione ! »

Sans crier gare, sous les yeux consternés du couple, Drago fit volte-face et fonça comme un diable vers une ruelle avoisannante. Surpris tous les deux, les deux sorciers mirent quelques à secondes à réagir, avant de courir après le fuyard, comprenant qu'ils s'étaient abusés sur le compte de la « victime » qu'ils avaient arrachée à la mort. Furieux contre lui-même, Rémus rugit :

« Halte ! Arrêtez ! Halte! »

Ignorant l'injonction, l'homme n'en accéléra que davantage. Mais après avoir traversé plusieurs allées tortueuses, il fut contraint de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Derrière lui, les deux sorciers se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'endroit où il était. Trop affaibli pour traverser la ville jusqu'à la limite des barrières anti-transplanage, Drago était conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à semer ses poursuivants. À peine eût-il formulé cette pensée qu'il fut subitement encerclé par une dizaine de soldats alertés par sa fuite. Devant lui, Rémus se tenait, la baguette levé et un rictus de triomphe aux lèvres. D'une voix terrifiante, il persifla :

« C'est ici que le chemin s'arrête, mon cher monsieur. À présent veuillez nous suivre sans opposer de résistance, sans quoi nous ouvrons le feu. »

Les bras tendus vers l'avant, Malefoy eut beau tourner la tête de tous les côtés, il ne vit aucune issue à la situation périlleuse dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Mais alors que les militaires resserraient le cercle autour de lui, il se souvint que si lui ne pouvait pas transplaner, d'autres pouvaient le faire. D'une voix tonitruante, il appela dans le silence :

« Sarkë !

CRAC !

L'elfe n'eut qu'à regarder autour de lui pour saisir ce qu'il se passait et ce que son maître attendait de lui. Prestement, Drago l'empoigna par le bras et aboya :

-À la maison ! Vite !

Comprenant une demi-seconde trop tard, Rémus beugla inutilement :

-Non !_ Avada Kedav_… »

D'un claquement de doigt, les fuyards disparurent loin de la rue sombre, sous le mugissement de rage de Lupin.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

D'un coup de pied, Voldemort rejeta un cadavre qui roula loin de lui sur le pavé.

La bataille avait commencé depuis plusieurs heures à présent, au loin on commençait même à discerner les premières lueurs rougeoyantes de l'aube, percer timidement à travers la croûte des nuages. Pourtant, aucun camp ne parvenait à prendre le dessus : chaque armée avait été surprise par la férocité et la ténacité de l'autre. Chez les Mangemort, il avait fallu changer de tactique, se disperser, se cacher et tendre des embuscades. Chez les moldus, on s'était réorganisé aussi : les militaires circulaient par petits groupes, accompagné d'un sorcier ou deux pour servir d'escorte ou d'éclaireur.

Pour ne rien arranger, comme si une volonté supérieure avait décidé de mettre des bâtons dans les roues des humains pour se repaître plus longtemps du spectacle de leur détresse, un brouillard dense et chargé de poussière s'était levé après la chute des bâtiments environnants. Malheureusement, il n'existait aucune magie au monde capable de dissiper la brume, par conséquent tout le monde marchait sur des œufs en attendant de pouvoir retrouver un champ de vision normal.

Présentement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cherchait pas à s'informer sur l'état de ses troupes. Non, il avait un autre souci en tête, un problème crucial qu'il se devait de régler avant tout le reste. Encore une fois, il tenta :

_« Lumos ! »_

Peine perdue : tout ce que sa baguette pouvait éclairer, c'était un filet opaque. Une voix moqueuse le tira soudain de ses pensées :

« C'est moi que tu cherches Tom ? »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Comme prévu, Drago atterrit dans le parc, Sarkë à moitié affalé contre lui. « Enfin ! Exulta-t-il. Et maintenant, à nous deux Deborah. » Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se redressa qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un léger bruit de chute froufrouta à côté de lui.

Sarkë.

L'elfe était étendu à terre, les vitreux et la bouche entrouverte. Mort.  
>Choqué, Drago fut d'abord incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Son elfe était mort, et c'était Lupin qui l'avait tué.<br>Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il s'agenouilla auprès de l'elfe et, machinalement, lui ferma les yeux avant de l'étendre délicatement dans la neige. Linceul éphémère mais pour l'heure il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.  
>D'une voix sourde, il lui chuchota sobrement :<p>

« Tu étais le meilleur des elfes Sarkë. Puisse tu reposer en paix. »

Il ne put s'attarder davantage : une vie pouvait encore être sauvée.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Enfin face à face, Tom et Harry tournaient l'un autour de l'autre en formant un cercle parfait. Peu pressé d'entamer les hostilités, le Survivant commença son petit sketch :

« Et bien Tom, nous y voilà. Cette fois, c'est la fin. Tu ne pourras t'enfuir nulle part.

-M'enfuir ? Gouailla l'autre. Il me semble apercevoir un malentendu mon cher Harry : ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ai pris la fuite après notre dernière rencontre, ni moi qui me suis terré pendant près d'un an comme un lapin craintif, ni moi non plus qui me suis sauvé du ministère comme un chien la queue entre les jambes. Tu ne peut que constater comme moi que depuis deux ans, c'est toi qui passes ton temps à t'enfuir, et non l'inverse.

Loin de se sentir mortifié, Harry rebondit sur la dernière remarque de son ennemi et répliqua :

-Et bien puisque nous en sommes à l'épisode du ministère Tom, que penses-tu du piège que _nous_ t'avons tendu ce soir ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Voyons Tom, ricana le Survivant. Tu croyais que l'explosion du ministère s'est faite toute seule ?

Il y eut un léger temps mort, puis tout à coup, le mage noir éclata d'un rire aigu et sans joie. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il assena méchamment :

-Bien joué Harry. Si je ne te connaissais pas, ta petite comédie aurait presque pu paraître crédible.

À son plus vif dépit, le sourire du plus jeune s'élargit encore. Sans se presser, il déclara d'un ton sucré :

-Perdu ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai joué la comédie dans toute cette histoire, Tom.

Ce dernier parut désarçonné, puis fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre. Mais Harry refusa de lui en laisser le temps son visage se durcit, puis il lui cracha presque aussitôt avec hargne :

-Luna ne nous a jamais trahis Tom, elle n'a jamais travaillé pour toi. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Bon sang, mais où peut-elle être ? » songea fiévreusement Drago pour la troisième fois.

À la seconde précise où il avait posé le pied dans le manoir, l'effervescence qui y régnait l'avait pour ainsi dire, sauté à la gorge : Deborah s'étaient ruée vers lui, ignorant encore que Voldemort l'avait emprisonné pour trahison. Malefoy avait cru sentir son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsqu'elle lui expliqua qu'il y avait trois Mangemorts dans le manoir, envoyés par le maître lui-même pour retrouver Hermione. Ni une ni deux, l'homme avait assommé sa femme d'un coup de poing avant qu'elle n'alertât les intrus par ses cris hystériques. Puis, récupérant sa baguette, il réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire.

D'un côté, il était fortement tenté de chasser les Mangemorts de son manoir, de l'autre, il était parfaitement conscient qu'à un contre quatre, la probabilité qu'il l'emportât avoisinait le zéro. En outre le temps passait. Pressait. Et les chances de survie de Hermione s'amenuisaient un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Si le génie ne lui avait pas menti, elle devait se retrouver quelque part dans la forêt, étendue dans la neige et sans doute déjà inconsciente. Il n'avait donc pas de temps à perdre.

Sans un regard pour la forme inanimée qu'il laissait derrière lui, il fonça vers l'extérieur et marcha inflexiblement vers les sous-bois.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Voldemort considéra son jeune ennemi droit dans les yeux, le visage impénétrable. Profitant de son silence, Harry ajouta :

« Oui, elle m'a tout raconté. Peu de jours avant l'attaque, elle m'a dit ce que Malefoy lui a fait, ainsi que l'ignoble marché auquel tu l'as soumise : son enfant en échange de sa reddition. Je n'ai même plus de mot de qualifier la pourriture que tu es.

Tom bâilla ostensiblement :

-Vraiment ? Que c'est triste !

-En effet, c'est triste… mais seulement pour toi, rétorqua Harry. Tes manigances nous ont bien servi en fin de compte. En sachant que que tu nous attendrais dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, nous avons ajusté nos plans en conséquence : les hommes ont emmené tout leur matériel pour poser les bombes au ministère. Jamais un attentat n'a été aussi facile à mettre en place !

-Tu m'ennuies Harry avec tes mensonges, bâilla Voldemort encore une fois. Dois-je te rappeler que tes hommes sont morts dès leur arrivée au ministère, et que nous les avons jetés dans l'Arcade de l'Oubli ? Dois-je te rappeler aussi l'ardente déclaration à cette stupide Lovegood dont tu nous as fait profiter avant sa mort.

Harry eut alors un drôle de sourire et ricana d'une voix mielleuse :

-Attends mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Tom ? Que tu es le seul à savoir mentir ? Ou à jouer la comédie ? »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Comme Hermione tout à l'heure, Drago s'enfonça dans les bois en éclairant le sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige qui contenait encore les traces du passage de la jeune femme. Heureusement, la tempête s'était calmée : le vent était tombé et il ne tombait plus à présent que quelques flocons, paisibles et duveteux. Le ciel formait un curieux tableau bigarré de gris foncé formé par la croûte des nuages, et de jaune, si pâle qu'on l'aurait cru prêt à s'éteindre à tout instant. Le tout était absorbé par la masse crochue des arbres dressés vers le soleil, comme pour en capter avidement la lumière. Au milieu, un homme marchait, seul contre tous, indifférent au spectacle morose de l'aurore.

Il marcha longtemps.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, le temps était de plus en plus clair, bien qu'il ignorât complètement l'heure qu'il était. Plus il marchait, plus les traces étaient claires et fraîches. Au bout d'un moment, il put éteindre sa baguette. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient gelés mais il n'en avait cure, il ne reviendrait certainement pas sans Hermione. Naturellement, il ne se faisait guère d'illusion sur les chances qu'il avait de la retrouver vivante, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à rebrousser chemin. Malgré lui, un espoir fou le tenait encore : un sentiment indéfinissable qui le poussait à avancer, à ne pas perdre courage.

Bientôt, il arriva dans une clairière. Et là, il vit…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Nous avons TOUS fait semblant ! Martela Harry comme Voldemort faisait mine de ne pas le croire. Les moldus ont fait croire à leur mort pour qu'on dégage leurs « corps » des cellules, ainsi ils ont pu agir tranquillement sans être inquiétés : l'Arcade ne pouvait pas les avaler, elle n'a aucune emprise sur les vivants. Quant à Luna et moi, nous n'avions rien de difficile à faire. En revanche, je ne pensais pas que tu manquerais assez d'honneur pour trahir Luna comme tu l'as fait !

Il y avait une telle fureur dans les yeux verts du Survivant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en fut intrigué et amusé. Curieux de savoir quelles mièvreries il allait encore sortir, il laissa le plus jeune vider son sac.

-J'ai supporté des tas de choses Tom, et j'aurais pu en supporter beaucoup d'autres, mais ta félonie envers Luna, les tortures que tu lui as infligées en promettant de lui rendre sa fille alors que tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de le faire, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Tu as joué avec son cœur de mère, tu as ruiné ses espoirs et sa vie entière, sans aucune raison : c'était de la pure cruauté gratuite et pour cela tu ne paieras jamais assez ! »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au bout du chemin tracés par les pas de Hermione, Drago vit un renfoncement plus important au bord de la clairière, près d'un bouquet d'arbres, comme si quelqu'un s'était allongé là.

Halluciné, l'homme tituba jusqu'à l'endroit précis et inspecta fébrilement les environs pour découvrir le moindre indice. Assurément, la jeune femme était tombée ici. Il manquait de la neige sur les branches basses d'un sapin, signe qu'elle s'y était agrippée. En regardant l'épaisse couche neigeuse de plus près, Malefoy fit une découverte décisive : des fils sombres et longs serpentant entre les cristaux glacés. Machinalement, il tendit la main et ramassa les précieux cheveux qu'il serra entre son poing et porta à son nez en fermant les yeux. Quelqu'un avait donc trouvé Hermione avant lui et l'avait emportée ailleurs. Se relevant, Drago vit alors d'autres traces de pas, différents de ceux qu'il avait vus jusqu'alors, et repartant vers le fond des bois. Une nouvelle piste !

Son espoir grandissant, il suivit les traces qui le mèneraient à celle qu'il recherchait depuis une éternité.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

À Londres, deux sorciers se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, animés de la même pulsion meurtrière. À la fin du discours de Harry, Voldemort prit enfin la parole :

« Ingénieux en effet, tes petits moldus et toi avez bien réussi votre petite ruse : c'est assez bien pensé, je dois le reconnaître. Mais enfin bon, cela changera pas grand-chose maintenant : que cette petite sotte t'ait trahi ou non, que tes moldus aient le dessus sur mes Mangemorts, ou que tu sois déterminé à venger ta dulcinée, tout cela ne te permettra pas de me vaincre aujourd'hui.

-Ah non ? Coula l'autre d'un ton mauvais. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-J'ai brisé ta baguette il y a quelques heures, annonça-t-il cruellement.

À peine eut-il achevé ses paroles que Harry plongea sa main dans une pochette cousue à sa ceinture et brandit un pistolet devant Voldemort. En voyant son arme, celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

-J'en ai pris une autre, riposta-t-il avec rage.

-Fort bien._ Avada Kedavra !_ »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au bout du compte, Drago arriva dans une autre clairière, beaucoup grande que la première, où se tenait une chaumière en torchis ainsi qu'une étrange construction entouré d'un cimetière. C'était une bâtisse singulière que le sorcier n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle était composée deux partie : la première basse et rectangulaire s'étendait sur une vingtaine de mètres et s'élevait sur une quinzaine. Au bout, une petite tour bordée de cinq tourelles et surmonté d'un clocher triangulaire, s'accolait au bâtiment précédent et déployait deux petites « ailes » orientées respectivement au nord et au sud. Se détournant de ce drôle de monument, Malefoy fonça plutôt vers la chaumière où se dirigeaient les empreintes.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Pris au débotté, Harry n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter le maléfice. En revanche, il ne put se relever à temps pour parer le second…

«_ Endoloris _! »

Aussitôt après, la douleur atrocement familière s'empara de Harry : ce fut comme si des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blancs pénétraient chaque pore de sa peau. Sa main lâcha son pistolet. Son sang semblait s'être transformé en acide qui rongeait jusqu'au moindre capillaire de son organisme. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il déploya, le jeune ne put bientôt plus garder sa bouche close et hurla sous l'incendie qui le consumait. Devant lui, Voldemort éclata de rire, jubilant de voir ainsi son jeune ennemi ployer sous son joug.  
>Enfin, au bout d'une longue minute, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva le sotilège et hocha la tête de mépris en voyant l'homme geindre sourdement sur le sol, visiblement incapable de se relever après ce qu'il venait de subir.<p>

Voulant faire durer un peu le spectacle, Tom s'approcha de la forme pitoyable qui remuait faiblement à terre et, brusquement, l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le forcer à relever la tête. À quelques centimètres, le visage de Harry demeurait crispé par la souffrance…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte – qui ne devait encore tenir que par l'opération du saint-esprit – Drago débarqua comme un fou à l'intérieur.

La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir était sans doute la plus sombre, la plus misérable et la plus sale qu'il eût jamais vue. Même les cachots de Voldemort étaient mieux entretenus que cela, pour ainsi dire. Au fond, un homme se leva brusquement, étonné sans doute par cette apparition soudaine. Mais avant qu'il ne pût placer le moindre mot, Drago lui bondit presque dessus en rugissant :

« Où est-elle ? »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Se rapprochant encore un peu plus de la figure de son adversaire, presque jusquà lui toucher le nez, Voldemort lui chuchota avec une pitié moqueuse :

« Pauvre fou. Espérais-tu vraiment me vaincre ainsi ? Moi, Lord Voldemort, tué par un minable pistolet ?

Harry haleta et mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver une respiration correcte. La proximité de son ennemi rendait la douleur à sa cicatrice quasiment insoutenable. Mais à la fin, il put finalement rassembler ses dernières forces pour cracher à l'assassin de ses parents :

-Non, pas avec pistolet… mais avec quelque chose d'encore plus ridicule Tom. Plus méprisable et plus vulgaire qu'un pistolet. »

Et à cette seconde précise, sans laisser le temps à Jedusort d'interpréter ses paroles, d'un geste vif, Harry dégaina un couteau accroché à sa cuisse puis se rua de toutes ses forces vers son ennemi. Surpris, ce dernier comprit trop tard les intentions du Survivant. Il voulut faire un bond en arrière pour éviter la lame, mais trop tard : Harry eut le temps d'enfoncer le poignard jusqu'à la garde dans son abdomen. Voldemort poussa un drôle de son, à mi-chemin entre le hurlement et le grognement, et le jeune homme sut alors qu'il l'avait blessé à mort. Profitant de la faiblesse de son agresseur, il se débattit furieusement pour échapper à l'étau que formait le poids du mourant, mais il n'avait plus peur.

C'était la fin

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Non ! Ce n'est pas fini, éructa Malefoy. Je l'emmène avec moi, et elle survivra. Inutile de protester, je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

-Monsieur, je vous en prie écoutez-moi, l'implora encore une fois l'ermite. Cette jeune fille n'est pas transportable : si vous lui faîtes faire des mouvements brusques, vous risquez de la tuer. Une personne plongée dans un état d'hypothermie comme le sien doit être impérativement immobilisée sur un brancard avant d'être dirigée vers un endroit plus chaud. »

Malgré le stress intense dans lequel Drago était plongé depuis qu'il avait pu se rendre compte de la gravité du mal qui anéantissait Hermione, il respira à fond et réfléchit à ce que cet exaspérant moldu tentait de lui dire. Après son expérience avec Lisbeth, il connaissait à présent la valeur de la science des moldus lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver des vies.

En entrant dans la pièce, il avait très vite repéré où se trouvait Hermione : au fond de la cabane et gisant sur un lit de fortune. Sans surprise, elle paraissait inconsciente, mais ce qui avait frappé Drago, c'était ses lèvres mauves tranchant sur son visage blême, ainsi que l'absence de souffle qu'on l'on devinait à l'inertie de sa poitrine. Son premier réflexe fut de se précipiter vers elle pour tenter de la réveiller. À ce moment, comme s'il avait percé ses intentions, le moldu l'avait aussitôt arrêté en lui expliquant patiemment qu'il ne fallait surtout pas tenter de dégeler la jeune femme par les moyens classiques comme la friction, car si on réchauffait quelqu'un en état d'hypothermie trop vite et trop fort, cela pouvait causer des brûlures, d'autant plus dangereuses qu'elles étaient indolores sur le coup.

Consentant à se calmer, le jeune homme interrogea le plus vieux de mauvaise grâce pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour la soigner. Là, l'ermite avait soupiré en admettant qu'il n'en savait rien, déplorant au passage l'absence de médecins compétents qui eussent pu tirer la petite de ce mauvais pas. Au mot « médecin », Drago eut une idée. Il déclara avec excitation au vieillard qu'il connaissait justement quelqu'un apte à soigner la jeune fille et qu'il se chargerait lui-même de la lui amener. À ce moment, le vieux s'était récrié, prétendant que transporter une personne dans un tel état critique équivaudrait à la tuer purement et simplement.

Depuis, Drago réfléchissait pour trouver une solution à ce dernier problème. Mais finalement, il fut très vite illuminé. D'une voix pleine d'espérance, il dit à voix haute, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur :

« Mais je connais un moyen de la transporter sans la bouger, ni même la toucher.

Comme le vieil homme affichait une moue dubitative, Drago poursuivit sur sa lancée :

-Je suis un sorcier, et il existe des des sorts qui peuvent résoudre notre problème. En outre je connais quelqu'un de compétent qui sera à même de la sauver.

Drago s'attendait à ce que le moldu, en apprenant qu'il était devant un sorcier, poussât un cri horrifié avant de prendre la fuite en courant pour sauver sa peau. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, l'homme hocha tranquillement la tête avant de déclarer avec comme un air de nostalgie :

-Très bien, s'inclina l'ermite. S'il en est ainsi, faîtes ce que vous avez à faire. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Excédé, Harry finit par repousser brutalement Voldemort en lui donnant un coup de pied dans sa blessure. Tout en reculant sous le choc, l'homme se tassa sur lui-même et par réflexe, il porta les mains à son ventre comme pour tenter de retenir la vie qui s'échappait. Bientôt, un horrible gargouillement sortit de sa gorge, ses lèvres se troussèrent sur le sang que sa bouche exsudait. Écœuré par ce spectacle abominable, Harry ramassa son pistolet et visa soigneusement la tête de son ennemi agenouillé…

PAN !

Tout doucement, Voldemort vacilla, puis bascula en arrière avec une certaine grâce. Sa tête fut à la première à toucher le sol. Cela ne fit même pas bruit, à cause de la neige.

Sa pénible besogne achevée, Harry se releva et contempla pensivement la dépouille puis, sans réfléchir, il prit la baguette de son ennemi qui avait roulé au sol, le pointa vers son ancien maître et murmura :

«_ Incendio_. »

Le cadavre prit feu instantanément. Se dépêchant avant que les flammes ne s'éteignissent, le Survivant jeta la baguette dans le brasier. Au fond, il valait mieux que cela se terminât ainsi : sans témoin, ni relique conservée. Ainsi, personne ne saurait où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu, et c'était bien comme ça : Harry n'aurait pas supporté que cette place moldue devînt un lieu de culte pour les éventuels nostalgiques du règne de feu Voldemort, ou que ses objets soient détournés à des fins douteuses – comme des rituels de résurrection par exemple.

Au bout d'un certain temps, lorsqu'il ne resta plus que les cendres, Harry donna un violent coup de pied pour les disperser. Alors seulement il put respirer. D'une voix dénuée de moquerie mais emprunte d'une immense lassitude, il soupira dans le vide :

« Voilà Tom,_ à trop chasser la guêpe pour la pulvériser, celle-ci s'exaspère et finit par vous piquer_. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Arrivé enfin à destination, le corps de Hermione flottant dans les airs à côté de lui comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'une plume, Drago tambourina littéralement à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, le battant s'ouvrit et laissa passer le visage revêche de celui qui vivait là. Toutefois, lorsque l'homme vit _qui_ se tenait là, il aborda un masque de stupeur non feinte.

« Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

-Pas maintenant Severus, le coupa abruptement Malefoy. Laisse-moi entrer, on a une urgence.

Choqué par la familiarité autant que l'aspect un peu débraillé du jeune homme à l'allure habituellement impeccable, Severus s'écarta et le laissa passer. Malefoy pénétra à l'intérieur en entraînant son fardeau aérien. Alors, Severus comprit aussitôt la nature de l'urgence. Mais la jeune fille comateuse qui se tenait à ses côtés était si pâle et si ravagée que son ancien professeur ne la reconnut pas tout d'abord. Intrigué, il questionna son ancien élève :

-Qui est-ce ? Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

-C'est Hermione Granger, répondit précipitamment Malefoy. Elle a besoin d'aide Severus.

D'une voix altérée, il s'exclama un peu trop vite :

-Hermione Grang… Grands dieux, que lui est-il encore arrivé ?

-Elle est en état d'hypothermie pour être restée trop longtemps allongée dans la neige, expliqua-t-il en reprenant le terme de l'ermite. Au départ elle a dû s'enfuir du manoir parce que Deborah voulait… la livrer aux Mangemorts. Ensuite elle a pris la direction de la forêt pour s'y réfugier, mais elle est allée beaucoup trop loin et a dû se perdre. Après, je suppose qu'elle est tombée d'épuisement et qu'elle n'a pu se relever.

-Mon pauvre Drago, soupira Rogue. Que veux-tu y faire ? Cela fait un moment qu'elle aurait dû recevoir des soins. À mon avis il y a peu d'espoir, elle est sans doute déjà…

-NON ! Tonna le jeune homme. Je t'interdis de dire cela ! Elle vivra, il faut qu'elle vive, tu m'entends ? Il le faut !

-J'entends bien mon pauvre garçon, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Répéta Severus d'un ton faussement accablé.

Comprenant soudain ce que le manipulateur attendait de lui, Drago s'approcha, l'air menaçant, avant d'articuler sans hésiter :

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie, non ? Alors sauve-la _elle_…et je considérerai ta dette comme acquittée! »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au bout d'un certain temps sur la place de l'ancien ministère, lorsque Rémus vit Harry émerger du brouillard, il devina aussitôt en voyant l'expression de son visage, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Délaissant le corps du Mangemort qu'il venait de tuer, il se tourna vers le Suvivant hagard et, soucieux, s'avança dans sa direction. Arrivé devant lui, il posa une main sur son épaule avec sollicitude. Le jeune homme le regarda sans le voir. Alors le plus vieux le questionna gentiment :

« Tout va bien Harry ?

Harry mit plusieurs secondes à réagir. D'une voix atone, il déclara :

-Merveilleusement bien Rémus, si tu savais. »

Lupin haussa un sourcil devant cette réponse absolument pas crédible. Remarquant son air dubitatif, Harry se reprit. Présentement, la guerre était toujours en cours, et il avait bien d'autre choses plus importantes à faire que de se demander si ses parents eussent été fiers de lui ou non.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Une heure plus tard, Severus sortit de la chambre où il avait installé et soigné Hermione. Sans égard pour l'état d'extrême fatigue de son ancien professeur de potion, Drago qui avait attendu derrière la porte en comptant mentalement les secondes, l'agressa sitôt qu'il le vit :

« Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ?

-Du calme Drago, le repoussa Rogue. Laisse-moi souffler un peu.

-Non ! S'obstina-t-il avec puérilité. Je ne me calmerais que lorsque tu m'aura dit si elle va bien.

Non sans lui jeter un regard exaspéré, Rogue ouvrit la bouche…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

D'une voix nettement plus exaltée, Harry murmura à son ancien professeur :

« Il est mort Rémus ! Voldemort est mort. Je l'ai tué. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Elle est vivante, déclara Severus. J'ai réussi à faire repartir l'organisme. Maintenant elle est hors de danger.

L'émotion qui submergea Drago à cette nouvelle était si intense, que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il serait certainement tombé à terre sans façons, n'étaient les réflexes du plus vieux qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touchât le sol. D'un ton à la fois amusé et fatigué, l'homme fit remarquer :

-Et bien, on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin de dormir. »

Mais lui-même ne sentait pas loin d'en faire autant : tenir ses engagements s'était avéré plus ardu qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La jeune fille ayant presque atteint l'état de mort apparente, il avait dû déployer toute l'artillerie lourde pour la ramener à la surface : masque à oxygène tiède, lavement d'estomac à l'eau chaude, etc… Heureusement, sa patiente s'était révélée extraordinairement coriace et avait très vite réagi au traitement. Par acquis de conscience, il avait tout de même placé un système d'alarme au cas où il y eût un problème.

Se reprenant, Drago se dégagea des bras de Rogue en râlant :

« Je vais très bien, et je vais rester à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

-Oh non, je ne crois pas, répliqua tranquillement Severus. Nous avons d'autres problèmes à régler toi et moi.

-Cela ne peut pas attendre ? Rechigna Malefoy.

-Non, trancha-t-il brutalement. Tout de suite ou bien je te jette dehors.

-Bon, d'accord, grommela-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Quels problèmes ?

-Et bien vois-tu, il y a quelques heures, alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de dormir, ton elfe personnel a débarqué dans ma chambre, accompagné d'une vingtaine d'enfants qui avaient plus endormis que moi. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de parler que l'elfe s'est jeté à genoux au pied de mon lit, me suppliant entre deux excuses plus ou moins compréhensibles, d'héberger les gosses parce qu'apparemment Deborah Malefoy voulait les massacrer… du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Bon, je les ai acceptés et parce que l'elfe paraissait vraiment dans tous ses états. Ils sont tous au grenier en train de dormir. Mais maintenant j'aimerais bien avoir une explication à tout ceci. »

Pour le coup, Drago en fut bouche bée. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer cette étrange affaire alors qu'il venait seulement de l'apprendre ?

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

C'était le matin. Sous les rayons du soleil levant, les derniers filets de brume s'étaient dissipés et Londres avait retrouvé sa clarté sous la neige étincelante. Mais dans l'un des quartiers de l'orgueilleuse métropole, le spectacle qui s'étalait dans les ruelles était à glacer le sang : des corps gisaient un peu partout par dizaines au moins. La neige était souillée de sang et de poussière. Ça et là, On entendait des cris et des lamentations de gens qui pleuraient leurs proches, morts au combats. Enfin, sur la place où se tenait auparavant le ministère, des infirmiers avaient monté des tentes pour entreposer les blessés en attendant de pouvoir les transporter dans des hôpitaux. Au centre, une foule de gens s'était assemblée devant des prisonniers menottés.

Peu de temps après le retour du Survivant, l'annonce de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Chaque soldat l'avait clamé haut et fort, de sorte qu'en moins d'une demi-heure, toute la ville fut mise au courant. Abasourdis, les gens qui s'étaient calfeutrés chez eux pendant toute la durée des combats avaient osé ressortir et, voyant l'armée des moldus prendre le dessus sur les Mangemorts découragés et désorientés, s'étaient finalement joints à la lutte du côté des vainqueurs.

Enfin, lorsque tous les serviteurs de Voldemort furent vaincu, il y eut comme un soulagement collectif qui monta en crescendo pour finir en explosion de joie. À présent, tout le monde était descendu dans les rues pour fêter la victoire et prêter main-forte à l'armée victorieuse, soit pour retrouver leurs blessés, soit pour capturer les éventuels fuyards. Bien que le corps de Voldemort eût disparu, on eut la preuve absolue de sa mort en constatant que la Marque des Ténèbres s'était effacée du bras gauche de tous les Mangemorts.

En ce jour de victoire, quelques personnes cependant n'avaient pas le cœur à la fête : insensible à l'euphorie générale, Rémus était parti à la recherche de Tonks qui n'avait pas reparu depuis la poursuite de l'homme mystérieux qu'ils avaient sauvé. Harry quant à lui, ne pouvait penser qu'à Luna ainsi qu'à Hermione.

Ayant déjà perdu Luna, il s'était juré de faire l'impossible pour sauver Hermione. Et pour commencer, il allait se renseigner sur l'endroit où était situé le manoir des Malefoy.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au final, Drago et Severus parvinrent à éclairer toute l'histoire et supposèrent que Hermione, ne voulant pas laisser les enfants en proie à la menace qu'était Deborah Malefoy, avait demandé à l'elfe de les conduire ailleurs. Pour passer le temps en attendant son réveil, ils s'étaient installés dans les fauteuils du salon au rez-de-chaussée et avaient parlé de tout et de rien. À un moment donné, comme il régnait un léger silence Drago questionna Severus d'un ton détaché :

« Au fait, comment se porte notre autre petite malade ?

-Elle va bien, répondit son interlocuteur sur le même ton. Je l'ai installée dans un endroit tranquille le temps qu'elle se réveille.

-J'en suis heureux, souffla-t-il doucement.

-Mais par contre, tu as eu la main un peu lourde sur le sortilège de dépression cardiaque, non ? Fit-il remarquer d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Parce que là, vu le rythme auquel tu l'as descendue, elle ne se réveillera pas avant au moins trois jours.

Drago afficha un air penaud et s'expliqua d'une voix contrite :

-Oui, j'en suis conscient, mais entre Voldemort qui m'observait attentivement, Potter qui m'assassinait du regard et les Mangemorts qui nous lorgnaient comme des morceaux de viande, j'étais un peu stressé.

-Je comprends, sourit Rogue. Je connais cela, et je dois reconnaître que tu as fait preuve d'un remarquable sang-froid. »

Le sujet revint sur les malheurs de Hermione. Confidence sur confidence, Drago raconta à Severus l'étrange rencontre du vieil homme vivant seul dans la forêt qui avait trouvé la pauvre femme en premier. Drago avait été sincèrement choqué par la réaction – ou plutôt l'absence de réaction – de l'ermite en le voyant. Il n'avait même pas semblé surpris ni effrayé de rencontrer un sorcier armé d'une baguette. Toutefois il ne s'était pas non plus opposé à lui lorsqu'il avait voulu emporter Hermione Le plus âgé écouta ce récit d'une oreille distraite mais à la fin, il commenta :

« La seule chose qui m'étonne dans ce que tu me racontes, c'est que Granger ait pu franchir les limites du manoir. Je croyais qu'elles étaient très efficaces.

-Tiens c'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé, reconnut-il avec perplexité. Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu tout dérégler.

-Tu ne les aurais pas levées pour une raison quelconque avant de partir ? Suggéra Rogue.

-Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle Severus, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Comme si j'étais capable de réaliser un tel exploit ! Non, même une bombe n'arriverait pas à…

Il s'interrompit subitement sous le regard curieux de Severus, puis parut frappé par la foudre. Alors il marmonna pour lui-même : « Bien sûr, c'est évident. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? » D'un ton impatient, le maître ès potions le pressa :

-Drago, qu'est-ce qui se passe, pour l'amour du Ciel ?

-C'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas dit, s'excusa-t-il d'un air gêné derechef. Le ministère est tombé il y a quelques heures. Potter et sa bande l'ont fait exploser. Cela a dû engendrer une déflagration magique qui a déréglé tout le système en Angleterre. À mon avis, il ne doit plus rester d'enceintes de protection ensorcelées dans ce pays.

-Pardon ? Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Aboya Rogue en bondissant de son fauteuil. Il faut que j'y aille tout de suite, ils ont sûrement besoin…

Mais à ce moment précis, une alarme stridente résonna soudain dans le silence de la maison. Drago blêmit aussitôt et balbutia d'une voix déformée par la panique :

-C'est… c'est Hermione.

Et sans attendre la réaction de Rogue, il fonça vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Courant à sa suite, Severus le héla :

-Drago ! Non ! Attends ! »

Peine perdue. Arrivé devant la chambre, le jeune homme se précipita à l'intérieur et aperçut la jeune femme endormie dans son lit, l'air tout à fait paisible. Son corps n'était agité d'aucun spasme. On aurait presque pu croire que l'alarme s'était déclenchée pour rien, sans la pâleur effrayante qui marquait son visage et que Drago finit par remarquer. Cette vision faisant alors rejaillir des souvenirs déplaisants dans sa mémoire, il accourut vers le lit et, d'un coup, souleva le drap qui recouvrait la jeune femme.

De son côté, mû par un mauvais pressentiment, Severus avait pressé le pas pour rejoindre Drago. Et à peine fût-il dans la chambre que le jeune homme lui tomba soudain littéralement dans les bras. Inquiet, le plus vieux se tourna vers lui mais se rendit compte qu'il paraissait juste en état de choc. Et quand il tourna son regard vers le lit, il comprit pourquoi. Secouant Drago comme un prunier, il le tança :

« Ne reste pas là Drago ! Reprends-toi ! Va me chercher des potions régénératrices ! Vite, allez ! »

Se réveillant à l'injonction de son ancien professeur, Malefoy put retrouver sa lucidité et sprinta dans la pièce à côté. Poussant un long soupir, Severus se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme inconsciente qui baignait dans son propre sang. D'un geste vif, il tira la couette souillée, la roula en boule avant de la jeter par terre. Une odeur vaguement écœurante de sang et d'intimité se répandit dans la pièce. Lorsqu'enfin, Drago revint dans la pièce, les bras chargés de potion, Seveurs secoua la tête, désabusé. Il sentait que les heures qui allaient suivre seraient longues.

Et effectivement, elles le furent.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Enfin, après de longues recherches, Rémus retrouva Tonks, étendue inconsciente sur le pavé, un filet de sang mince comme le doigt s'écouler de sa tempe. Lupin crut alors qu'il allait suffoquer. Il se jeta pratiquement sur le corps de la jeune femme, ses yeux circulant follement à la recherche du moindre signe de la part de sa fiancée. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à la secouer doucement en lui tapotant les joues. D'une voix enrouée, il la supplia :

« Réveille-toi Tonks, je t'en supplie ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul ! »

Mais elle demeura parfaitement inerte. Croyant que c'était fini, Rémus renifla. Sa vue se brouilla et quelque chose d'humide coula sur ses joues. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps de voir la femme qu'il aimait à l'article de la mort, il enfoui son visage contre son cou et pleura silencieusement.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

En sortant de la chambre, les bras maculés de sang, Severus retrouva Drago Malefoy affalé dans le couloir, la tête basse et ses bras encerclant ses jambes. Celui-ci, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, releva la tête, le regard exprimant une seule question. Mais cette fois-ci, sans attendre qu'il la lui posât, Rogue y répondit sans tergiverser :

« Elle va bien. »

L'air à la fois soulagé et accablé, le jeune homme hocha la tête sans un mot. Il n'aurait pas pu parler tant sa gorge était serrée. Sans plus s'occuper de lui, l'aîné se dirigea vers la salle-de-bains pour se rafraîchir un peu. Une fois tranquille, il repensa à tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés cette nuit, depuis l'arrivée de l'elfe jusqu'à cette dernière épreuve fort pénible pour tout le monde. Après le retour de Malefoy, il l'avait immédiatement chassé de la pièce, refusant de le voir traîner dans la pièce sans rien faire. Enfin, il s'était occupée de son ancienne élève mise à mal. Malheureusement, s'il avait pu limiter les dégâts sur elle, il n'avait rien pu faire pour son bébé.

Enfin, d'un sortilège de rapetissement, il avait réduit toute la literie de la taille d'un dé à coudre : draps, couette et même matelas, pour tout laver et tout sécher plus vite. Au moins, Granger reposait dans des draps propres et était désormais totalement hors de danger, il y avait veillé.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Severus ressortit de la salle-de-bains, les idées un peu plus claires. Malefoy lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce du couloir et le regardait d'un air à la fois décidé et implorant. Intrigué par cette observation persistante, Rogue parla le premier :

« Oui ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose Drago ?

Alors, d'un ton rocailleux, ce dernier questionna simplement le maître des potions :

-Tout ce sang… c'était une fausse couche, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue opina tristement :

-En effet. Je regrette Drago, je n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver l'enfant. Vraiment désolé.

Mais le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Ô non ! Ne le sois pas Severus, soupira-t-il. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Est-ce que tu étais au courant ? L'interrogea-t-il avec curiosité.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard douloureux, puis répondit d'un ton morne :

-Oui, mais je l'ai su de façon assez spéciale.

Et avant que Severus ne pût interpréter ses paroles, Drago se prit tout à coup la tête entre les mains et se lamenta toute pudeur bue :

-Bon sang ! Elle va me détester.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Objecta Severus en haussant un sourcil. Tu n'y es pour rien si elle a perdu son enfant.

Mais Drago poursuivit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu :

-Je n'aurais jamais dû partir. J'aurais dû rester pendant qu'il était encore temps. J'aurais dû les protéger.

-Tu ne pouvais rien faire Drago, trancha Severus. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup plus que ce qu'on attendait de toi en restant là-bas. Potter n'aurait jamais pu s'enfuir sans ton aide et Miss Lovegood serait certainement morte si tu ne l'avais pas prise en charge.

Sans relever encore une fois l'intervention de son ancien professeur, Malefoy balança la tête de droite à gauche et répliqua d'un ton désespéré :

-Ce n'est pas ça… tu ne comprends pas Severus. Je ne parle pas de ça.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Maugréa l'autre légèrement agacé.

Drago hésita un instant, puis se lança tout à trac dans son récit :

-Lorsque le ministère a explosé, je me trouvais à l'intérieur. Voldemort m'avait emprisonné parce que je l'ai espionné au moment où il projetait d'enlever Hermione.

-Quoi ? S'écria Rogue très étonné. Mais pourquoi la voulait-il ?

-Parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était responsable de la fuite de Potter, soupira le cadet. Mais bref, j'ai été surpris par Pansy qui m'a dénoncé, puis Tu-Sais-Qui m'a jeté dans une cellule en attendant de pouvoir me punir proprement. Seulement il ne vint jamais car des gens sont venus et ont posé des bombes à retardement dans l'ancien Département des Mystères. Je suppose qu'ils ont pris la fuite par le passage secret que j'ai montré à Potter.

-Mais toi, comment as-tu survécu ? Bredouilla l'autre.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'au moment exact où les compteurs sont arrivés à zéro, j'ai sombré dans une sorte de trou lumineux où j'ai été accueilli par Al.

-Le génie ? Dit-il un peu mal-à-l'aise.

-Oui, confirma Malefoy. Ensuite il n'a pas perdu de temps : il m'a montré une vision de Hermione… dans la forêt… allongée dans la neige… morte.

Sa voix se brisa à ce dernier mot et Severus déglutit, se sentant indirectement coupable. Courageusement, le jeune homme continua :

-Après il… il m'a dit qu'il pouvait empêcher cela… qu'il pouvait la sauver, en échange d'une autre vie.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Rogue dans un souffle, quoiqu'il crût connaître déjà la réponse.

Drago secoua encore la tête, de plus en plus livide, avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres :

-Celle l'enfant.

Severus poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement, puis il entreprit de rassurer son ancien élève qui semblait très mal.

« Tu sais Drago, commença-t-il prudemment. Ce que tu as fait là… ce n'est pas vraiment un sacrifice : lorsqu'il vit encore dans le ventre de sa mère, l'enfant ne peut pas survivre si elle meurt. Quelque soit ton choix, si Al t'a vraiment demandé de choisir entre lui et Hermione, il était condamné.

À sa grande surprise, il obtint l'inverse de ce qu'il cherchait : Drago releva brusquement la tête et le toisa d'un air furieux. Mais sans laisser à son aîné le temps de s'étonner, il cracha avec agressivité :

-Merci Severus ! Merci pour ces explications brillantes ! Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis ignorant en médicomagie que je suis totalement stupide : je sais très bien qu'à ce stade-là, l'enfant n'était pas viable. Je sais très bien que s'il en avait été ainsi, cela n'aurait pas été un vrai sacrifice… et c'est bien cela le problème.

Blasé, Severus se pinça l'arête du nez avant de soupirer non sans impatience :

-Je ne suis plus sûr de bien te suivre : quel est exactement le problème ?

Les épaules de Drago tressaillirent légèrement.

-Le problème… c'est que Al est loin d'être un imbécile Severus, crois-tu vraiment qu'il m'aurait proposé un marché aussi facile ? Bien sûr que non ! Cracha-t-il.

Il paraissait plus dégoûté de lui-même que jamais. Et comme il s'était interrompu, Rogue le pressa :

-Et alors ?

Malefoy ferma les yeux comme pour s'insuffler du courage, avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres :

-Et alors ce n'est pas de cet enfant-là dont il parlait… mais d'un autre enfant… que j'ai eu avec une autre femme, acheva-t-il l'air effondré.

Rogue ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais les événements de septembre lui revenant subitement en mémoire, il devint d'une pâleur de craie. Enfin, d'une voix horrifiée, il murmura :

-Tu veux dire… Lisbeth ? »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Un nouveau cycle**

Hermione crut d'abord qu'elle délirait de nouveau, mais comme ni les voix ni les silhouettes ne s'estompaient, elle tenta de s'y accrocher pour gagner quelques centimètres vers la surface de l'abîme dont elle essayait de s'extraire depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles. Elle peinait car son corps lui faisait l'effet d'un sac de plomb et ses mains ne lui obéissaient pas. Ses bras sans forces ne parvenaient guère à la soulever que de quelques miettes de millimètre. Tout à coup, alors qu'elle faire une nouvelle tentative pour rejoindre la lumière, quelque chose de doux lui brûla la main.

Elle poussa un gémissement et lâcha soudain prise. Son corps mit alors à chuter dans un trou qui semblait ne jamais avoir de fin. Elle voulut hurler, appeler à l'aide, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était muette. Alors qu'elle s'attendait au choc en rencontrant le sol, le vide s'ouvrit sous son corps et elle continua de tomber, de plus en plus en vite, de plus en plus profond…

Brusquement, son corps se convulsa et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit. Haletant encore un peu pour se remettre de sa frayeur, Hermione se rendit compte que la « chose » qui enveloppait sa main, était une main humaine, large et tiède. Un vent léger se leva et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_« Hermione… Hermione…_

À qui donc appartenait cette voix si douce ? La jeune femme était sûre de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part. Celle-ci répéta :

_-Réveille-toi… réveille-toi Hermione… »_

Obéissant à la voix, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.  
>Aussitôt, la lumière blanche l'agressa.<br>Deux personnes se trouvaient à côté d'elle…

« Drago ? »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Je m'améliore maintenant vers la fin : mes chapitres se terminent de mieux en mieux, j'arrive à vous concocter des petites fins sadiques à souhait.

Bon… j'en vois déjà venir de très loin, qui vont me demander quel est mon problème avec les enfants en général, et Lisbeth en particulier. C'est vrai que la petite chérie s'en prend plein la tête dans cette histoire, mais je n'ai pas d'explications à vous fournir, mon histoire est comme elle est. Mais ne formez pas vos conclusions tout suite : l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée.  
>Et puis si cette fin vous met vraiment trop mal-à-l'aise, dîtes-vous que ma fic ne reflète pas (heureusement) l'exacte réalité. Au passage, je précise quand même que je n'ai jamais torturé de bébé, ni n'ai jamais eu envie de le faire, si cela peut vous rassurer.<p>

Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour, alors je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.


	15. Épilogue

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** pas de résumé pour cette fois-ci.

**Parole de l'auteur:** pas de commentaire non plus.

**Réponse à C une fan : ** hello, merci pour ta review for sympathique. Hermione et Drago vont forcément se disputer, mais ne seront pas irréconciliables, je te le garantie. Bonne lecture.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quatre saisons

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Épilogue

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

**Un nouveau cycle**

_Brusquement, son corps se convulsa et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit. Haletant encore un peu pour se remettre de sa frayeur, Hermione comprit que la « chose » qui enveloppait sa main, était une main humaine, large et tiède. Un vent léger se leva et lui murmura à l'oreille :_

_« Hermione… Hermione…_

_À qui donc appartenait cette voix si mélodieuse ? La jeune femme était sûre de l'avoir entendue quelque part. Celle-ci répéta :_

_-Réveille-toi… réveille-toi Hermione… »_

_Obéissant à l'injonction, douce le miel, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.  
>Aussitôt, la lumière blanche l'agressa.<br>Deux personnes se trouvaient à côté d'elle…_

_« Drago ?_

-Oui Hermione, je suis là », répondit la même voix.

Bien que sa vision fût encore floue, elle distingua plus clairement ceux qui l'entouraient. Il y avait bien sûr Drago Malefoy qui s'était mis à sa hauteur. Elle pouvait voir très nettement son visage. Quant à l'autre, il resta prudemment en arrière, peu pressé de se faire connaître. Mais bientôt, Hermione recouvra toute sa vue et, reconnaissant le deuxième homme, elle poussa un halètement effrayé. Elle se mit alors à tourner la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant inutilement une issue. Inquiet, Drago la saisit sans brusquerie par les épaules et tenta de l'apaiser :

« Calme-toi Hermione ! Tu es en sécurité, nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

Peine perdue. La malheureuse se débattit, ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix enrouée :

-Non !… Lâche-moi… laisse-moi…

-Hermione… se risqua Malefoy une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui intervint :

-Lâche-la Drago. Laisse-lui du temps.

Lisant la panique dans les yeux de Hermione, le jeune homme s'exécuta à contrecœur. Rogue décida qu'il était temps de s'avancer et qu'il prenne la parole. D'un ton qu'il voulut rendre rassurant, il s'adressa directement à son ancienne élève, laquelle le considérait avec le même regard méfiant que si elle s'était retrouvée face à une bête féroce :

-Miss Granger, je me doute que vous devez être dans une grande confusion. Vous êtes ici chez moi et en sécurité comme vous l'a dit Drago. Je vous informe également que nous sommes le premier janvier et que vous êtes restée inconsciente depuis le vingt-cinq décembre. Cela vous rappelle-t-il quelque chose ? »

Aucune réaction. Toujours cette même hostilité dans ses yeux sombres. Refusant de se laisser gagner par le malaise, Rogue poursuivit bravement. La nuit du vingt-quatre décembre, elle s'était enfuie de chez les Malefoy après que Deborah eût tenté de la livrer aux Mangemorts. Elle avait ensuite couru dans les bois pendant un long moment avant d'être gagnée par le froid et l'épuisement. Finalement, elle s'était évanouie dans une clairière et se serait certainement endormie pour toujours sans l'intervention d'un vieux moldu qui l'avait trouvée et emmenée chez lui pour l'arracher à la mort.

Ces explications demeurèrent sans réponse mais le regard de la jeune fille avait perdu de son agressivité. À présent on devinait qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que l'homme venait de lui dire, essayant sans doute de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Prenant cela comme un signe encourageant, Severus acheva son récit. En revenant au manoir, monsieur Malefoy avait suivi sa trace dans la neige pour remonter jusqu'à elle. Il l'avait finalement retrouvée chez le vieil ermite et l'avait transportée directement ici où on l'avait soignée.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, je vous le raconterai plus tard… si toutefois vous daignez ouvrir la bouche, ne serait-ce que pour me dire comment vous vous sentez, ajouta-t-il aigrement.

Hermione rougit, légèrement honteuse. D'une voix encore rauque, elle parla enfin :

-Je vais bien… merci. Je me sens juste… pleine de courbatures. »

Cela parut soulager Drago. L'ancien professeur récita de façon professionnelle que c'était le contrecoup de froid : elle avait contracté un rhume solide pendant son « sommeil ». Par chance, Severus avait pu la soigner dès l'apparition des premières fièvres et quintes de toux. De cette façon, ils avaient évité de justesse la pneumonie. Néanmoins elle devait se ménager car elle était encore en état convalescence. Mais, voyant que cela semblait l'ennuyer d'être clouée au lit, il lui assura que d'ici deux jours, elle serait totalement remise.

Elle hocha la tête à toutes ces explications doctes et demanda d'un ton détaché :

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée ?

-Vous auriez préféré mourir ? Ironisa-t-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard irrité et rétorqua sombrement :

-Peut-être cela aurait-il été préférable. Tout dépend de ce qu'il va se passer pour moi à partir de maintenant.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Severus paraissait courroucé et Drago, coupable. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole :

-Et bien… des tas de choses vont changer Hermione.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui si violemment que ses os craquèrent et Drago faillit avoir un léger mouvement de recul. Le regard qu'elle lui adressait était effrayant. D'un ton féroce, elle lui cracha :

-Toi, ne t'avise même pas de m'appeler par mon prénom. Tu me dégoûtes.

Pour une fois, Malefoy n'osa pas insister, comprenant les raisons plus que légitimes de sa colère envers lui. Sachant que seuls le temps et la patience pourraient le racheter aux yeux de la femme qu'il avait lui-même persécutée, il garda le silence. Rogue en revanche, ignorait tout l'affaire qui liait les deux personnages. Ce fut pourquoi il admonesta la rescapée d'un ton sévère :

-Miss Granger, pour une miraculée je vous trouve bien ingrate.

Ce fut plus qu'Hermione n'était capable de supporter. Délaissant son ancien « maître », elle s'en prit à son ancien professeur avec brutalité :

-Ne vous mêlez pas pas de ça, vous. Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un traître.

Rogue plissa les yeux et persiffla d'une voix doucereuse :

-Et bien ! Moi qui croyais que vous étiez la meilleure élève à Poudlard parmi tous les cornichons qui s'y trouvaient, je suis déçu par le manque déplorable de jugeote dont vous faîtes preuve. Pour une fois, même votre ami Potter s'est montré plus raisonnable que vous. Et pourtant Merlin sait que ce n'est pas une lumière, quoiqu'en dise Dumbledore.

Refusant de rentrer dans son jeu, Hermione riposta sur le même ton :

-À d'autres ! Dumbledore est mort depuis longtemps, quant à Harry qui sait où il se trouve en ce moment-même ? Cette fois il me faudra beaucoup plus que vos sarcasmes et vos mensonges pour me rouler professeur Rogue. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de répéter deux fois une erreur de jugement et de remettre ma confiance à n'importe…

Alors qu'elle prononçait ses mots, Hermione s'interrompit peu à peu, sa mémoire étant éclairée par un autre souvenir, une chose particulièrement importante qu'elle avait failli omettre. Aussitôt après, elle se reprocha de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Fébrilement, elle se redressa sur son lit. À mesure que la l'adrénaline montait avec la panique, incapable de maîtriser ni la première ni la seconde, elle bégaya :

-Merlin… j'ai oublié u-une chose importante…

-Allons bon, fit le plus vieux en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne doute pas que cela soit d'importance, mais je vous conseille quand même de vous calmer, vous allez finir par vous provoquer un saignement de nez.

Mais elle s'excita de plus belle, mortellement angoissée :

-Avant de partir… j'ai demandé à un elfe, je ne sais plus lequel… d'emmener les enfants dans un endroit sûr…

-Oui, nous l'avons bien deviné Miss Granger, et si vous voulez tout savoir, ils sont toujours ici, bougonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je confirme qu'ils sont même en pleine forme et aussi insupportables qu'une bande de première année. Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes pour les gérer mais moi cela me dépasse.

Hermione le dévisagea comme si une troisième tête lui était poussée sur les épaules. Contrariée, elle pesta :

-Je croyais que les elfes possédaient une intelligence aiguë pour ce genre de chose. Comment a-t-il pu les emmener ici ?

-C'est vous qui êtes dépourvue d'intelligence, contrattaqua-t-il avec dureté. Que vous faut-il de plus ? Remarquez, si je vous disais que c'est moi qui vous ai envoyé le génie pour vous protéger, cela vous suffirait-il ? »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Bip. . . . . . Bip. . . . . . Bip. . . . . . Bip. . . . . . »

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Tonks n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de réveil.

Après la victoire de l'armée moldue et le recensement de tous les prisonniers de guerre, la priorité avait été de s'occuper des victimes : morts, blessés, disparus. Toutes les forces présentes s'étaient mobilisées : les soldats, les civils, les médecins et les médicomages, il avait fallu opérer une véritable restructuration de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour accueillir les quelques trois cents blessés au sein de l'institut. En ce qui concernait Tonks, c'était assez délicat. Elle avait été installée parmi d'autre personnes plongées dans le coma comme elle. Ni les médecins, ni les médicomages n'osaient se prononcer sur son état.

« Bip. . . . . . Bip. . . . . . »

Inutile de dire que ce bruit perpétuel et agaçant ne faisaient qu'exaspérer les nerfs, déjà mis à rude épreuve, du loup-garou. Comment Tonks pouvait-elle ne pas l'entendre elle aussi ?

Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait. Rémus se souvenait qu'ils avaient dû se séparer après la poursuite de l'homme qu'ils avaient sauvé. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé un peu plus tard, elle était déjà inconsciente. Il n'avait pas vu quel sort avait pu la frapper. Quant aux médicomages, ils ne pouvaient pas établir de bilan tant qu'elle ne se serait pas réveillée : pas de symptôme, pas de diagnostique.*

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Un silence étrange régna après la déclaration de Rogue. Hermione le toisa d'un air si ahuri que c'en eût été comique en toute autre circonstance. Mais peu de temps après, elle s'énerva après son professeur, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu leur envoyer ce « monstre » sur leurs talons. Comme Rogue s'indignait de ses récriminations, elle lui balança au visage la vérité qu'elle avait apprise il y a quelques heures : le mystérieux tortionnaire de Lisbeth, c'était lui.

L'un comme l'autre, cette nouvelle choqua les deux hommes. Drago parce qu'il se demandait jusqu'où la créature démoniaque les avait trompé Hermione et lui. Et Severus parce qu'il n'avait jamais donné l'ordre à Al de torturer le bébé. Se reprenant, il présenta ses excuses aux deux jeunes gens, jurant ses grands dieux qu'il n'avait jamais demandé au génie de faire une chose pareille. En le regardant attentivement Hermione vit bien qu'il semblait sincèrement ébranlé… et plein de remords. Comprenant qu'elle l'avait jugé injustement, elle se sentit terriblement mal-à-l'aise. Néanmoins comme elle n'était pas orgueilleuse pour deux sous, elle présenta immédiatement ses excuses d'une voix contrite :

« Je suis désolée professeur, je vous ai mal jugé et trop vite. Veuillez me pardonner.

-Excuses acceptées, dit-il sèchement en hochant la tête.

À cet instant, Malefoy voulut tenter sa chance lui aussi :

-Herm… Granger, j'ai deux nouvelles à t'annoncer : une bonne et une mauvaise. Laquelle veux-tu en premier ?

Hermione le toisa durement et lâcha à contrecœur :

-La bonne si tu veux bien.

-Comme tu voudras, se plia-t-il. Voldemort n'est plus.

Pour le coup, Hermione fut si choquée qu'elle en oublia sa rancœur. Elle le fixa avec incrédulité, bouche bée, et s'exclama d'une voix blanche :

-Non ! Tu… c'est vrai ? Harry… Il a réussi ?

-Oui. Je te jure que oui, confirma-t-il d'un ton rassurant sans relever la mention de son ancien rival. Tous les Mangemorts ont été arrêtés et un gouvernement provisoire a été mis en place le temps que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. On est en train de libérer tous les moldus et sorciers prisonniers ou réduits en esclavage. »

Alors, un sourire heureux éclaira enfin le visage la jeune femme. Songer que leurs retrouvailles n'étaient plus qu'une question d'heure, elle se sentait si joyeuse qu'elle eut une curieuse envie d'éclater de rire. Tout à son ravissement, l'expression sur le visage de Drago lui échappa, et ce d'autant plus facilement qu'elle s'effaça très vite.  
>Toutefois, se rappelant qu'il y avait aussi une mauvaise nouvelle, Hermione se rembrunit et demanda avec moins d'enthousiasme :<p>

« Et l'autre nouvelle ?

Drago déglutit, puis lui annonça avec le plus de tact possible :

-Je… je ne sais pas trop comment t'annoncer cela, euh…

-Quelqu'un est mort ? Dit-elle en s'étranglant sur la fin.

-En… en quelque sorte, élucida-t-il. Ô Hermione ! Je suis tellement désolé … ton bébé, il…

Hermione écarquilla des yeux, saisissant en un battement de cils ce que Malefoy essayait de lui dire. Severus quant à lui, resta silencieux, préférant les laisser régler leurs sales affaires entre eux. Courageusement, le jeune homme acheva l'air excessivement coupable :

-Tu as été en hypothermie… longtemps. Trop longtemps. Et… il n'a pas survécu… je suis vraiment désolé. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

-Oh ! Fit-elle simplement d'une voix faible.

Mais à la grande surprise de Drago, elle ne parut guère bouleversée par cette nouvelle. Pas une larme ne coula de ses yeux, lesquels exprimaient seulement un vague regret mêlé d'indifférence. Indigné devant autant de froideur à l'annonce de cette perte pourtant terrible, Drago ne put réprimer l'accent accusateur qui transperçait sa voix lorsqu'il l'attaqua :

-Et bien dis donc ! Cela n'a pas l'air de te traumatiser plus que cela. Rassure-moi, tu le savais au moins que tu étais enceinte ?

N'appréciant que très moyennement ce genre de réflexions, Hermione se défendit en empruntant un ton menaçant :

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? Oserais-tu me reprocher de ne pas m'être spécialement attachée à un bébé ayant été conçu dans de telles conditions ?

Malefoy eut le bon goût de paraître gêné, mais la jeune femme était encore très remontée contre lui elle enfonça le clou :

-Et oserais-tu me donner des leçons sur la façon dont il faut aimer ses enfants ?

Là encore, il ne répliqua rien. Qu'aurait-il pu ajouter à cela ? Rien. Elle devait le haïr à présent et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait entièrement raison sur toute la ligne. Déchaînée, Hermione ne se maîtrisait plus. Submergée par la fureur et l'élan de rébellion qu'elle réprimait depuis des mois, sa voix monta en crescendo :

-Je te signale en outre que si je suis tombée enceinte, ce n'est certainement pas de _ma_ faute, et ce n'est pas de _ma_ faute non plus si j'ai fait une fausse couche. Que je sache, je ne me suis pas planté un couteau ou… ou une aiguille à tricoter dans le ventre. Non, s'il y a quelqu'un ici qui est responsable, c'est bien toi !

Voyant que Drago avait considérablement pâli, Severus tenta de s'immiscer :

-Miss Granger…

-C'est TOI depuis le début ! Hurla-t-elle sans écouter son ex-professeur. C'est toi qui a fais de ma vie un enfer. C'est toi qui m'a achetée, toi qui m'as violée, qui m'as battue, humiliée et torturée pendant des mois. Toi encore qui as acheté mon « consentement » en échange de la vie d'un enfant ! La vie d'un enfant Malefoy ! Tu sais que n'importe quel moldu l'aurait sauvé gratuitement, sans rien demander en retour ? Mais c'est vrai que les sorciers qui se piquent de sang noble, ont dû oublier depuis longtemps le sens véritable du mot « noblesse ». Ensuite toutes ces nuits où tu essayais de me faire jouir, tu veux savoir ce que je ressentais vraiment, salaud ?

Drago redoutait d'avance la réponse… et il avait raison.

-Je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais pris la plus petite particule de plaisir ! Vomit-elle les yeux étincelant de rage et de rancune. Bon dieu ! Jamais je n'avais éprouvé autant de dégoût de toute ma vie, que ce soit pour toi, pour moi, ou pour ce que j'étais obligée de faire.

Revivant ces heures pénibles où elle avait dû s'activer pour satisfaire son « maître », son corps se mit à trembler, comme pour exprimer lui aussi sa révolte. Mais c'était loin d'être fini car elle arriva au pire de ses accusations :

-C'est toi et ta putain de femme qui avez comploté dès mon arrivée pour m'engrosser ! Cela a fini par arriver évidemment. Et tu sais quoi ? Deborah l'a su avant moi… oui, oui. Elle a su _avant moi_ que j'étais enceinte, car _elle surveillait mes règles !_ Je suppose que cela s'est fait aussi pour celles qui m'ont précédée. Et bien laisse-moi te dire que vous mériteriez tous les deux de vous faire enfermer ! À ce stade là, ce n'est plus un trafic de chair humaine mais un élevage !

Aussitôt, Severus pâlit, n'étant pas au courant des agissements des agissements du couple Malefoy, en dépit des rumeurs circulant depuis l'arrivée de Lisbeth dans le monde. D'une voix blanche, il pressa Hermione :

-Non ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse !

-Ô que si ! Cingla-t-elle en décochant un regard venimeux au jeune homme qui ne disait toujours rien. Il était même prévu qu'une fois l'enfant venu au monde, je devais « disparaître » d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est bien cela, espèce d'ordure ?

Mais elle n'attendait pas de réponse car elle enchaîna d'une voix plus calme sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre :

-C'est toi qui m'as mise en danger. Tomber enceinte était le pire qui pouvait m'arriver avec ta psychopathe de femme dans les parages. Tu sais qu'elle a voulu m'ouvrir le ventre ? Si, si, avec un gros couteau de cuisine, comme dans les films d'horreur. Et elle… elle a même assassiné Padma avec, gémit-elle. Padma s'est sacrifiée pour me donner le temps de m'enfuir. Elle s'est fait… égorgée… sous mes yeux.

Cet aveu tomba comme un coup de massue sur la tête de Drago qui n'avait jamais compris de quoi Padma était morte, ayant découvert son corps seulement après… il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de replonger là-dedans. Devant lui, Hermione avait craqué, c'était trop d'émotions violentes qui venaient de lui tomber dessus. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues et elle acheva tristement :

-Alors Malefoy, ne commets surtout pas l'erreur de me juger. Comment aurais-je pu me réjouir cette grossesse, en sachant ce qui m'attendait au bout ? Comment aurais-je pu m'attacher à ce fœtus alors que j'étais condamnée à cause lui ? Si cela était arrivé plus tard peut-être l'aurais-je accepté, mais voilà : il est venu trop tôt et parti trop vite. C'est peut-être cynique de ma part de penser cela, mais cet avortement involontaire est sans doute la seule chose qui me soit arrivé de bien depuis que j'ai été réduite en esclavage par Voldemort.

Et comme les deux hommes la regardaient comme s'ils ne la reconnaissaient plus, elle crut bon de rectifier :

-Enfin… je ne dis pas que la mort d'un bébé me réjouisse. Je regrette sincèrement ce qui s'est passé : je regrette qu'un innocent ait eu à payer pour les erreurs des adultes. Mais Malefoy… ne demande pas… de pleurer pour avoir perdu… ce que je ne voulais pas… et que tu m'as _forcée_ à avoir. Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas, finit-elle dans un sanglot.

Le cœur serré, Malefoy hocha la tête. Voyant qu'elle semblait avoir fini de vider son sac, Rogue reprit immédiatement les commandes.

-Avez-vous terminé votre réquisitoire Miss Granger ? S'enquit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Ou reste-t-il encore des choses que vous auriez oubliées ?

-Non j'ai fini, rétorqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. Et j'aimerais être seule, si vous le voulez bien.

-C'est aussi bien comme ça, dit-il toujours railleur. Je dois justement parler avec monsieur Malefoy en privé. Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. »

_« Cela risque d'être difficile vu que je suis déjà on ne peut plus énervée »_, faillit-elle répondre. À la place, elle hocha sèchement la tête. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était avoir la paix. Ses sauveurs sortirent de la pièce en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Enfin tranquille, Hermione chassa le souvenir de sa fausse-couche et put réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

La disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres la remplissait de joie : lui mort, le règne sanguinaire qu'il avait instauré par la force, le meurtre et la terreur, disparaîtrait avec lui. Pour la première fois, Hermione envisagea son avenir comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis presque deux ans. Ses possibilités lui semblaient si grandes qu'elle en eut presque le vertige.

Après quelques brèves réflexion, elle repoussa sans hésiter les métiers d'auror et de médicomage, peu désireuse d'être à nouveau confrontée à la souffrance humaine. Elle en avait assez vue pendant la guerre.  
>Un rire argentin provenant de l'extérieur la fit sursauter. Prudemment, elle sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La maison du maître des potions était située au beau milieu de nulle part, sur une plaine nue et désolée. Au loin, un ou deux arbres offraient le spectacle lugubre de leur silhouette rabougrie. Le soleil lui-même se cachait derrière une barrière de nuages grisâtres, sans doute fâché de devoir offrir ses rayons à un endroit si maussade.<p>

Heureusement, pour égayer tout cela, des enfants s'ébattaient dehors en poussant des cris aigus d'hirondelles. Eux, la médiocrité de ce paysage ne les touchait pas. Hermione les observa attentivement. Ils étaient là, tous les enfants du manoir qu'elle avait demandé à un elfe d'évacuer de toute urgence, et que le professeur Rogue avait accueilli sans protester. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes à son poste, perdue dans sa contemplation et ses rêveries solitaires. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle sourit.

Elle savait désormais avec précision ce qu'elle voulait faire.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au sein du gouvernement, on s'était réorganisé. Les dirigeant s'étaient installé au palais de Whitehall faute de mieux. Naturellement comme c'était de coutume dans un pays vaincu, il n'avait pas été possible d'arrêter tous les politiciens qui avaient travaillé sous le régime de Voldemort, la plupart étant plus des Mangemorts de convenance que d'action. L'affaire était d'autant plus délicate que Voldemort avait décrété que chaque sorcier devait obligatoirement porter la marque sur son bras gauche.

Toutefois bien que la majorité d'entre n'eût jamais tué personne, beaucoup avaient plus ou moins adhéré aux idées transmises, notamment celles concernant les moldus. Aussi, la cohabitation forcée qu'ils devaient effectuer avec ceux-là même qu'ils étaient habitués à mépriser si commodément, n'était pas des plus faciles. Les sorciers qui s'étaient battus aux côtés des moldus jouaient généralement le rôle de médiateurs.

Mais pour l'heure, Harry ne se préoccupait point de ses questions politiques.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il menait ses propres investigations pour retrouver le manoir des Malefoy. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait obtenu aucun résultat. Il avait interrogé un certain nombre de personne, mais la plupart ne pouvait lui dire où il était localisé exactement parce que seuls les intimes de la famille y étaient invités. En outre, l'endroit étant jalousement gardé par les meilleurs enchantements au monde, un simple sort de traçage ne suffirait pas à retrouver la position géographique exacte.

Voilà pourquoi le Survivant se retrouvait à fouiller depuis trois jours dans les catacombes du ministère, se faufilant dans le boyau formé par les débris tombés lors de l'explosion. Il avait emprunté le passage secret montré par Malefoy, partant d'une ruelle de Londres, pour rejoindre directement le département des Mystères, le seul endroit susceptible de contenir les informations qu'il cherchait.

Mais avancer parmi ces ruines n'était pas une tâche facile. L'endroit étant plongé dans l'obscurité, Harry devait sans arrêt renouveler le sort d'éclairement avec une nouvelle baguette qui ne lui obéissait pas très bien. L'air était à la limite du respirable. Pour certaines salles, les bombes avaient rendu l'accès impossible. Un homme de constitution physique normale, dans la force de l'âge, n'aurait pas pu franchir cette taupinière. Toutefois Harry n'avait pas à proprement une constitution physique normale. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il remercia les mauvais traitements des Dursley qui avaient entravé sa croissance. En effet, seule son petit gabarit lui permettait présentement d'avancer.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry entra dans un espace plus dégagé, là où les bombes avaient fait moins de dégât. Avec soulagement, il put se redresser et s'étirer comme un chat. Regardant autour de lui, il releva la présence de bibliothèques remplies de paperasse. Cette pièce avait donc sans doute été autrefois la salle des archives.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Des éclats de voix provenant d'en bas firent tout à coup sursauter Hermione. Intriguée, elle sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et descendit discrètement quelques marches pour essayer de comprendre de quoi il retournait. Une voix masculine secouée de léger trémolo retentit soudain :

« … elle n'a pas éprouvé la moindre compassion Severus. Pas le moindre regret ! Pas une larme ! Rien ! Je sais très bien que je suis le seul responsable de son malheur, mais quand même ! C'est quand même _son enfant_ qu'elle a perdu !

-Drago pour troisième fois, ce n'est pas cela le problème, le tempéra son mentor. Si elle n'a pas aimé son bébé, ce n'est pas parce que tu en étais le père, mais parce qu'il était issu d'un viol. Si cela peut t'aider, mets-toi à sa place. Comment aurais-tu réagi ?

Il y eut un léger temps de silence, durant lequel Hermione put ruminer à loisir des pensées peu cordiales envers Malefoy. En revanche, elle était extrêmement surprise d'entendre Rogue prendre sa défense, ses regrets s'accentuèrent encore en réalisant qu'elle s'était vraiment montrée injuste envers cet homme. Son étonnement s'accrut tout d'un coup lorsqu'elle entendit la réponse défaite de son ancien bourreau :

-Je n'en sais rien Severus. Je n'ai pas le tiers de sa valeur, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais géré autant de problèmes en même temps : Deborah, les enfants, la grossesse… et moi-même. Sans compter le plan qu'elle a orchestré avec une ingéniosité du diable pour sauver Potter ! Non, je ne sais pas où j'aurais puisé la force d'accomplir tout cela. »

Cette déclaration glaça la jeune fille. _« Comment a-t-il su ?_ Se demanda-t-elle avec nervosité. _Est-ce que Al m'aurait trahie une fois de plus ? » _En dehors de l'inquiétude dans laquelle cette nouvelle l'avait plongée, une autre émotion très différent lui chatouillait la poitrine.

Bien sûr, elle connaissait déjà ses propres actions, mais elle les avait toujours considérées avec détachement voire indifférence. Et puis, comme un problème en cachait généralement un autre, elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup le temps de se reposer sur ses « lauriers ».  
>Mais les entendre de la bouche de Drago, cela prenait une tout autre couleur : ce qu'elle considérait comme de simples actes, devenaient de grands exploits à ses yeux à lui. Elle se surprit à éprouver un sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis fort longtemps : de la fierté.<p>

« Tu tiens vraiment à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Avança Severus avec précaution.

Inconsciemment, Hermione dressa l'oreille et devint très attentive. Après quelques secondes d'attente interminable, Drago soupira sourdement :

-Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer Severus.

-En effet, répliqua-t-il aimablement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'imaginer, je le vis déjà tous les jours.

Cette déclaration plongea le cadet dans l'embarras. D'une voix contrite, il osa demander :

-Tu veux dire qu'après tout ce temps… ?

Il hésita, laissa sa phrase en suspens. Rogue confirma sobrement :

-Toujours.

Bien que l'espionne ne comprît pas exactement de quoi les deux interlocuteur parlaient, elle devina qu'il devait s'agir d'une vieille blessure d'amour.  
>Toutefois ce dernier n'aimant guère s'étaler, il revint au sujet de départ :<p>

-En ce qui te concerne Drago, je sais que la situation peut te paraître épouvantable, mais réfléchis : crois-tu que Miss Granger et toi auriez pu repartir ensemble sur des bases aussi fragiles… voire nocives ? Attention, je n'ai jamais dit que la mort de votre enfant était une bonne chose, mais penses-tu que vous auriez été capables l'un comme l'autre de l'élever, sachant les circonstances malsaines dans lesquelles il a été conçu ?

Alors le jeune homme se défendit vertement :

-Mais c'était fini tout cela ! Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne voulais plus qu'elle tombe enceinte. Je lui ai même donné une potion de contraception avant de partir chez Voldemort. »

Aussitôt, Hermione blêmit. C'était donc cela, la fameuse potion ! Et dire qu'elle avait cru que c'était pour l'empoisonner. Cela n'aurait évidemment servi à rien, vu que le fœtus était déjà en route à ce moment-là. Mais alors l'étrange attitude qu'il avait eu à son égard lui revint en mémoire : pendant presque trois mois, il ne l'avait pas touchée. Elle avait cru au départ qu'il s'était lassé d'elle mais en réalité, ce n'était pas cela du tout : il voulait la préserver d'une grossesse qui eût signé son arrêt de mort. Arrivée à ce point-là de ses réflexions, elle fut consternée. Parfois, le hasard se complaisait vraiment dans un humour des plus douteux. Songer qu'à quelques jours près, elle aurait pu vraiment y échapper…

Et lorsqu'ils avaient « craqué » la veille de son départ, il lui avait remis une potion dès le lendemain pour ne lui faire courir aucun risque. Derechef les remords l'envahirent : une fois de plus, elle s'était précipitée dans ses jugements. Elle qui se flattait d'être une cérébrale pure et dure, elle se rendait compte que jusque là, elle n'avait fait qu'accumuler les erreurs en se fiant aux apparences. Pendant tout ce temps, Drago lui, n'avait fait que la protéger, l'écarter des menaces qui pesaient sur elle.

« Si seulement j'étais revenu un peu plus tôt, déplora Malefoy. Je l'aurais aidée, je l'aurais protégée de Deborah, et enfin _jamais_ je ne l'aurais séparée de son bébé une fois celui-ci né. »

Hermione frémit à ce nom. Elle ne doutait plus que c'était elle et uniquement elle qui était à l'origine de toute cette mascarade. De ce fait, sa rancune envers Malefoy avait presque disparu, remplacée par quelque chose de beaucoup plus tendre et de plus agréable. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait été dévasté autant, si ce n'était plus qu'elle par ce drame qui les avait frappés. Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils seraient tous les deux assez forts pour aller de l'avant.

« Mais baste, conclut-il avec amertume. Je ne sais pas si cela aurait changé grand-chose : si elle n'aimait pas l'enfant, comment aurait-elle pu aimer le père ?

Severus lui rappela :

-Mais si je me souviens bien, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, elle aimait bien Lisbeth, non ?

-Oui, voilà bien une chose qui m'échappera toujours, dit-il en secouant la tête avec un pâle sourire. Lorsqu'elle a été maltraitée, Hermione est devenue… bon sang je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça ! Elle s'est presque rendue malade, tu sais. La nuit où tu as soignée la petite, elle n'a pas fermé l'œil une seule fois. Pourtant Lisbeth n'était même pas sa fille. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas.

Severus haussa les épaules et donna une réponse vague sur les instincts maternels propres à chaque femme. Curieusement, Deborah ne fut pas mentionnée. Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, Drago secoua la tête et jeta d'un ton blasé :

-Quoiqu'il en soit, vu la réaction qu'elle a eu tout-à-l'heure à son réveil, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui nous attend lorsqu'il faudra lui annoncer le reste.

-Veux-tu que je m'en charge le cas échéant ? Proposa Rogue avec une obligeance emplie de férocité. Je ne me laisserai pas marcher sur les pieds par cette petite mégère.

-C'est très aimable à toi Severus, mais je ne peux pas me décharger sur toi : c'est en partie à cause de moi si Lisbeth et les autres ont disparus.

-QUOI ! » Mugit une voix suraiguë dans les marches.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Bip. . . . Bip . . . Bip . . Bip ! Bip ! BIIIP! »

Dans son lit, la jeune femme devint livide et se convulsa. Rémus bondit de sa chaise et appela :

« Docteurs ! Venez vite ! »

Ni une ni deux, Tonks fut environnée de médecins qui se jetèrent sur elle comme une nuée de vautours. On mit Rémus à la porte après que celui-ci eût réussi à leur arracher la promesse de revenir le chercher dès que possible. À demi-fou de terreur, le pauvre homme en fut réduit à s'asseoir dans le couloir et se mettre à compter les secondes avec angoisse.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Devant l'apparition presque irréelle de Hermione flottant dans un pyjama trop grand pour elle, ce fut Sevérus qui réagit le premier :

« Miss Granger ! Que faîtes-vous hors du lit ? Et dans cette tenue de surcroît ? Vous n'avez pas encore eu assez froid, ma parole ! Retournez immédiatement dans votre chambre.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Lisbeth ? Aboya-t-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Où est-elle ?

-Miss Granger, susurra Rogue d'un ton venimeux. Vous êtes ici chez moi et je vous ordonne de baisser d'un ton ! Depuis que vous vous êtes réveillée, vous ne faîtes que crier et passer vos nerfs sur tout le monde. Je commence à me demander si vous tirer de la mort a été une sage décision.

Hermione rougit, mais ne détourna pas le regard. Elle sentait que l'homme était vraiment furieux, aussi garda-t-elle prudemment le silence. Il renchérit de cette même voix lourde de menace :

-Maintenant si vous ne voulez pas me faire regretter mon geste, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de retourner dans votre chambre et de vous changer – vous trouverez de quoi vous vêtir sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau. Ensuite – puisque vous semblez en forme, inutile que vous vous accapariez la pièce plus longtemps – vous redescendrez ici dans le calme et la dignité et seulement là, nous vous expliquerons ce qu'il s'est passé. Avez-vous bien compris ou faut-il que je me montre plus explicite ?

Ce n'était pas du tout une question. Hermione le comprit parfaitement et répondit avec défiance :

-Non, ça ira merci. »

Et sans un mot, elle tourna les talons puis remonta à l'étage. Severus marmonna entre ses dents à propos de « harpies insupportables » pendant que Drago lui, réfléchissait en silence, ne sachant comment annoncer la terrible nouvelle à Hermione. Il était au moins reconnaissant envers le plus vieux pour lui avoir accorder un répit de quelques minutes. Las, ces minutes filèrent comme des flèches et la jeune femme fut bientôt de nouveau en bas des escaliers. En la voyant, Drago grimaça : ironie du sort, elle était toute vêtue de noir comme pour s'accorder à son humeur. À cet instant, il regretta de ne pas avoir amené d'habits blancs.

Comme promis, elle ne fit aucun scandale mais elle se planta devant les deux hommes, bras croisés, le front haut et les yeux remplis de détermination farouche. Severus jeta un regard désolé à Malefoy mais celui-ci fit un geste pour signifier que ça allait. Résolument, il se lança avec la résignation d'un condamné à mort :

« Hermione, avant de te raconter ce qui est arrivé à Lisbeth, je veux que tu saches que… je n'ai jamais voulu ça. »

Loin de la rassurer, cet avertissement fit trembler la jeune femme. À présent, elle redoutait le pire. Avec autant de tact que possible, Drago lui résuma les faits : il lui raconta seulement l'entrevue avec le génie, sans lui préciser les circonstances dans lesquelles elle s'était produite. Il regrettait infiniment que les choses se soient déroulées de façon si tragique et ne se pardonnerait jamais de les avoir seuls, Hermione, Padma et les enfants, entre les mains de la créature dangereuse qu'était sa femme. Au fur et à mesure qu'il exprimait sa culpabilité et son amertume envers lui-même, la jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus angoissée. _« Seigneur ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir m'annoncer ? »_, se prit-elle à penser.

Finalement, lorsque Malefoy eut épuisé tout son stock d'excuses, il fallut bien en venir au fait…

_Une semaine plus tôt :_

_« Je peux la sauver si tu le désires…_

_-Oui ! Tonna Drago._

_-… moyennant le prix qui convient, ajouta le génie avec un sourire féroce. J'aime autant te prévenir que cette condition, c'est moi qui la fixe : tu ne pourras en aucun cas négocier, et encore moins passer outre._

_-Très bien, j'accepte ! Maugréa-t-il l'air excédé. Parlez maintenant._

_-J'espère que tu auras autant d'assurance pour la suite, ironisa-t-il. C'est très simple : comme je vais sauver une vie, je dois en prendre une autre, c'est la règle. Seulement je ne peux pas prendre n'importe laquelle._

_-Parlez ! Répéta-t-il en aboyant presque._

_-Comme la volonté provient de toi, je dois utiliser quelque chose qui t'appartienne spécialement. Alors avant tu ne te lances dans quelque décision héroïque j'aime autant te prévenir que tu peux exclure d'office ta propre vie : il est évident que tu ne peux pas te sacrifier toi-même pour elle, puisque pour l'instant, ton sort peut basculer à tout instant, précisa-t-il. Je ne peux pas non plus prendre l'enfant qu'elle porte parce que sa survie est intrinsèquement liée à la sienne. D'une certaine façon, il ne compte pas en tant qu'être à part entière._

_-Quoi ? Suffoqua-t-il. De quel enfant parlez-vous ?_

_-Oups ! Aurais-je oublié de te prévenir qu'elle est enceinte ? Quel étourdi je fais, se gourmanda-t-il d'un air faussement catastrophé en plaquant une main sur sa bouche._

_Drago pâlit sous le choc de cette nouvelle, mais le génie ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre, il reprit avec la désinvolture d'un homme d'affaire :_

_-Bah ! Maintenant que c'est fait, récapitulons : je dois sacrifier une vie liée à toi, mais je ne peux pendre ni la tienne, ni celle du fœtus… reste celle d'un autre enfant, que tu as eu avec une autre femme._

_Aussitôt, le jeune père comprit. Bouleversé, il implora :_

_-Non ! Pas elle je vous en prie._

_-Ne m'as-tu point écouté ? Grinça-t-il. Je pensais t'avoir averti que je suis hermétique toute négociation._

_-Mais Lisbeth ne peut pas mourir, se raccrocha-t-il en désespoir de cause._

_-Détrompe-toi, elle a de fortes chances de disparaître cette nuit, répondit l'autre d'un ton énigmatique._

_-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Se révolta-t-il fiévreusement._

_Le visage de Al se durcit._

_-Cela ne te regarde pas, trancha-t-il sèchement. Mais abrégeons. Maintenant que tu sais tout, le reste ne dépend que de toi. »_

_Un silence régna entre le génie et Drago depuis que le premier avait posé le marché au second.  
>Patiemment, Al observait son interlocuteur, guettant sa réponse bien qu'il ne doutât absolument de son choix : ces humains étaient tellement prévisibles… surtout lorsqu'on leur mentait.<br>Se détestant à l'avance de ce qui allait suivre, Drago releva la tête et déclara simplement :_

_« Très bien, j'accepte : prenez l'enfant mais sauvez Hermione. »_

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au même moment, alors qu'il passait tous les dossiers au peigne fin, Harry évita de justesse un carton situé en hauteur, qui vacilla dangereusement, avant de basculer et de tomber à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le jeune homme n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté en contemplant stupidement le carton se renverser sur le sol en vomissant tout son contenu. Contrarié, le Survivant s'approcha et ramassa au hasard une des feuilles qui s'étaient éparpillées sur les dalles poussiéreuses. Rapprochant sa baguette capricieuse, il murmura : « Lumos » puis il lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il releva vivement la tête, un sourire triomphant étalé sur ses lèvres.

Le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quand Drago arriva à la fin de son récit, Severus dut détourner les yeux. Même s'il avait déjà entendu cette histoire, cela ne cesserait jamais de le tourmenter. Même s'il n'avait jamais donné d'ordre spécifique au génie, il se sentait indirectement fautif. Drago quant à lui, dut fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément pour rester maître de lui-même. Toutefois leurs réactions ne furent rien en comparaison avec celle Hermione.

Un drôle de bruit criard et enroué résonna soudain à côté d'eux. Severus se retourna avec inquiétude et vit que la jeune fille ne semblait pas bien du tout : elle avait verdi et tremblait de tous ses membres. Prévoyant la suite en un éclair, il eut le réflexe de conjurer une bassine devant elle, juste à temps. Ses jambes se dérobèrent brusquement et elle tomba à genoux, avant de plonger la tête la première dans le récipient. Un horrible gargouillement retentit, suivis peu après de hoquets obscènes tandis que son corps était soulevé de convulsions violentes.

« Hermione, se risqua Drago affreusement mal-à-l'aise. Je… »

Mais Severus lui fit signe d'attendre qu'elle eût digéré – ou plutôt vomi – la terrible nouvelle. Quand enfin, Hermione eut régurgité toute sa bile, elle se leva maladroitement. Elle eut quelque difficulté à rester stable sur ses jambes tant elles tremblaient fort. En la voyant, Drago fut incapable de déterminer ce qui était le pire : les spasmes qui ébranlaient tout son être de la tête aux pieds, son teint cadavérique ou bien ses yeux exorbités et hagards ? De nouveau, il fit une tentative :

« Hermione, je suis vraiment…

… pour s'interrompre aussi sec. Qu'aurait-il pu dire en effet ? Désolé ? Navré ? Ces mots d'excuse étaient si courants qu'ils ne signifiaient pas grand-chose, et étaient trop pauvres pour exprimer la profonde détestation qu'il avait de lui-même. Devant lui, Hermione le regardait d'un air morne, et il sut qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui. À la place, il jeta piteusement :

-Un imbécile.

Malgré elle, elle sourit, tristement. D'une voix ironique, elle répliqua faiblement :

-Oui tu l'es en vérité.

Elle renifla, dut réprimer un sanglot, avant de reprendre plus passionnément :

-Bon sang Malefoy ! Mais à quoi pensais-tu ? _Ta propre fille_ ! Comment as-tu pu sacrifier ta propre fille ?

-C'était elle ou toi Hermione ! Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? Se défendit-il avec véhémence.

Alors elle rétorqua encore plus fort et plus aigu :

-Mais il ne fallait pas t'occuper de moi, enfin ! Je suis une adulte et ma vie n'a été qu'une suite d'abominations. Elle, ce n'était qu'un bébé qui avait un avenir rempli de promesses et d'espoir devant elle.

Drago accusa le coup. Même s'il s'attendait à cette réaction, celle-ci n'en était pas moins blessante. D'une voix froide, il lui assena en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu es en train de me suggérer que j'aurais dû te laisser mourir. C'est ça ?

La jeune femme chancela, porta une main à son vissage pendant que l'autre prenait appui sur l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'écoula ensuite un silence à couper au couteau puis enfin, elle sortit de ses réflexions pénibles et lâcha dans un sanglot :

-Je… je… je ne sais pas Malefoy… je n'en sais rien.

-Et bien quand tu sauras, fais-moi signe, dit-il d'un ton désabusé. Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué, tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir, ni la seule à douter. Depuis ton réveil, il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je me demande si j'ai pris la bonne décision ou non.

Hermione baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. Énervé par son silence, Malefoy s'écria soudain d'une voix qui exprimait toute sa passion :

-Bon sang Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginé ? _J'aimais Lisbeth !_ Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, c'est vrai. Mais enfin je m'y suis attachée, c'était… _ma fille_, s'étrangla-t-il. Crois-tu que je l'ai sacrifiée par plaisir ? J'aurais tout donné pour l'épargner. Elle ne méritait pas cela.

Timidement, elle releva le menton et affronta le regard à demi fou de désespoir du jeune père. Elle comprit qu'il disait la vérité : la mort de Lisbeth l'avait dévasté autant qu'elle. D'une voix chevrotante, elle balbutia :

-Alors pourquoi… l'as-tu fait ?

-Parce qu'il ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! S'emporta-t-il. Merlin, tu ne m'écoutes donc jamais quand je parle ? J'avais à choisir entre Lisbeth et toi en sachant que je me maudirai quelque soit la réponse. Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place s'il t'avait posé le même marché entre Lisbeth et… euh, je ne sais pas moi… Potter ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit-elle en baissant les yeux derechef. Mais je suis sûre que Lisbeth aurait fait ton bonheur mieux que moi Malefoy.

-Peut-être l'aurait-elle fait, soupira-t-il. Moi j'ai une autre certitude. Une certitude qui a grandit en moi bien avant que Al ne m'ait imposé son maudit marché.

-Quelle certitude ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Drago garda un instant les yeux mis-clos comme pour se remémorer une pensée, avant de lâcher abruptement :

-Si ç'avait été toi, c'était fini pour moi aussi. Tout comme ton bébé… si tu étais morte, je n'aurais pas survécu. Alors… entre renoncer au bonheur… et renoncer à la vie, j'ai choisi le moindre mal. »

Hermione le comprenait trop bien, mais ne savait que penser, déchirée entre le chagrin que lui causait la perte de Lisbeth, et l'admiration qu'elle ne pouvait se défendre de ressentir devant une preuve aussi éclatante de la constance de Drago. Elle sentit presque physiquement le paradoxe qui se jouait entre eux : était-il possible de haïr un homme parce que celui-ci vous aimait trop ?

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Monsieur Lupin ?

Rémus releva brusquement la tête qu'il avait posé sur ses coudes en restant prostré à même le sol. Devant lui, un médecin épuisé le regardait à la fois avec soulagement et compassion. D'une voix de fantôme, le premier questionna le second sans détour :

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Mieux, l'assura l'autre d'une voix tranquille. Elle s'est rendormie mais je peux vous promettre qu'elle est hors de danger. Cependant…

L'homme brisé le regarda terriblement et, se rappelant qu'il se tenait devant un loup-garou, le moldu se hâta :

-Oh ! Rassurez-vous, elle s'en tirera bien et d'ici une semaine, elle devrait être sur pieds. Mais je dois vous avertir que miss Tonks…

-Madame Lupin, le corrigea sévèrement Rémus.

-Euh, oui, madame Lupin donc… a reçu un sortilège de confusion, combiné à un coup violent sur la tête. Probablement une pierre ou une brique. Le choc et l'affaiblissement brutaux ont aggravé les effets du maléfice.

-Et alors ? Le pressa-t-il avec agressivité.

-Et alors madame Lupin est… complètement amnésique. À son réveil, elle n'a pas pu nous dire comment elle s'appelait. Je suis profondément désolé monsieur. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Voyant que ses deux anciens élèves semblaient dans l'impasse, Rogue jugea bon d'intervenir, ignorant qu'il allait lâché une bombe :

« Hem ! Mais Drago, si je me souviens bien, tu as fait mention de la disparition des « autres ». De qui parlais-tu exactement ? »

Que n'eût-il fermé la bouche ! Malefoy pâlit encore davantage si c'était possible, quant à Hermione, elle s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme pour le toiser d'un air soupçonneux. Severus comprit trop tard la gaffe qu'il venait de faire, mais il n'était plus temps de regretter. Maintenant que la boîte de Pandore était bien ouverte, il fallait composer avec les malheurs qui en étaient libérés. Hermione fut la première a reprendre ses esprits. D'une voix métallique, elle questionna son ancien maître :

« Il a raison Malefoy, j'ai failli oublier…

_« C'est bien ma veine »,_ soupira intérieurement le concerné.

-…qui sont ces disparus que tu évoquais ? » Termina-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Son regard laissait clairement entendre qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire sans obtenir la réponse. Et puis Drago était conscient que tôt ou tard, elle se serait forcément rendue compte que parmi les enfants qu'elle avait envoyés ici, le compte n'y était pas : il en manquait deux, et pas n'importe lesquels. _« Bon, et bien puisqu'il le faut »_, se résigna-t-il mentalement avant d'ouvrir la bouche…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Une heure plus tard, Harry arriva dans ce qui avait été la demeure des Malefoy. Du l'arrogant bâtisse, il ne restait que l'aile nord encore intacte. L'autre s'était écroulée et gisait en ruines éparses dans la neige hivernale. En voyant cela, le Survivant sentit une peur dévorante lui glacer l'estomac. « Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Refusant de sauter à l'atroce conclusion qui s'imposait avec force dans son esprit, Harry courut vers l'ancien manoir en se débattant contre l'épaisse couche de neige dans laquelle il s'enfonçait jusqu'aux genoux.

En arrivant dans la partie détruite, il aperçut plusieurs traces noirâtres étalées sur les murs de pierre qui tenaient encore debout. Intrigué, il passa la main sur ces auréoles sombres. La texture était étrange. En regardant ses doigts, il vit qu'il en était resté dessus. Sur le mur, deux traces parallèles étaient maintenant visibles là où il avait posé les deux doigts. Intrigué, il frotta la poudre noire et marmonna à voix haute : « De la suie ? » Il y avait donc eu un incendie ici. La neige et le vent avaient emporté la cendre.

Il ne put cependant enquêter plus avant car un craquement assourdissant détonna soudain dans l'air. Surpris et confus comme s'il était pris en flagrant délit de cambriolage, Harry eut le réflexe de se cacher derrière une parcelle de mur. Il vit au loin deux silhouettes apparaître devant la partie intact du château, visiblement en proie à une violente dispute. La première repoussa la seconde qui la soutenait et lorsqu'elle parla, Harry la reconnut aussitôt.

« Lâche-moi, je me fous de ce que tu penses ! Aboya-t-elle. Ils sont là quelque part, je le sais. Et je les retrouverai, dussé-je creuser ici jusqu'au printemps !

Puis elle cria inutilement :

-Simon ! Naomi !

_« Hermione »_, pensa Harry fébrilement.  
>Comme pour lui faire écho, l'autre la supplia à voix basse :<p>

-Hermione je t'en prie, calme-toi.

-Si tu avais neutralisé ta timbrée de femme plus tôt, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé ! Hurla-t-elle encore. La mort de Lisbeth et… et tout ce gâchis, c'est principalement à elle qu'on les doit aujourd'hui. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Hermione fonça vers les escalier. Ceux-ci, bien que sévèrement amochés, n'avaient pas été entièrement détruits. Toutefois, vouloir s'y aventurer alors que l'édifice n'en finissait plus de s'éparpiller, était une entreprise trop suicidaire pour que même un elfe de maison s'y risquât. Heureusement Drago perça ses intentions en un éclair. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à grimper imprudemment les marches qui menaient l'étage, il la retint tout de suite par le bras en sifflant :

« Non ! Arrête bon sang… Recule ! Tu es devenue complètement folle ou quoi ? C'est dangereux par ici.

Las, elle ne s'en débattit que plus vigoureusement.

-Mais justement ! Croassa-t-elle. Ils sont sans doute bloqués là-haut. Nous devons aller vérifier si…

Mais Harry qui n'avait pas quitté la scène un instant des yeux, sursauta lorsqu'un vent violent siffla contre ses oreilles. Frileusement, il se serra les bras en vain pour se protéger du froid, lorsque soudain, il aperçut avec horreur une pierre de taille moyenne, située en position instable au-dessus de la tête des jeunes gens, vaciller sous l'effet de la bise et, tout doucement, basculer…

-Attention ! » Hurla-t-il par réflexe.

Drago réagit le premier : empoignant Hermione par la taille sans cérémonie, il se rejeta vers l'arrière en l'entraînant avec lui. Éberluée, cette dernière comprit enfin le danger auquel elle avait échappé en voyant la pierre s'écraser dans un bruit mou à l'endroit exact où ils se trouvaient auparavant. Malheureusement ils étaient loin d'être tiré d'affaire. Le vent se leva de nouveau et gémit en butant contre les décombres. Saisie de panique, elle se leva en même temps que Drago et tous deux prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Autour d'eux, d'autres petites pierres roulèrent, puis chutèrent sur le matelas neigeux.

Tout à coup, Hermione trébucha sur quelque chose de dur et tomba à son tour, alors Malefoy s'arrêta et put respirer en constatant qu'ils étaient dans le parc. Mais la peur qu'il avait éprouvée s'était muée en colère contre celle qui l'avait provoquée. D'un ton dur, il lui martela :

« Tu vois ? Tu vois ce qui aurait pu arriver ? Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer et d'attendre que Severus arrive pour commencer les investigations.

Mais à sa grande exaspération, Hermione ne paraissait pas vraiment l'écouter. Une drôle d'expression s'était affichée sur son visage. D'une voix dont il ne maîtrisait plus l'énervement, il la harcela :

-Granger, je te parle !

D'un ton anormalement absent, celle-ci murmura :

-Sur quoi ai-je trébuché ?

-Pardon ?

-Nous sommes dans le parc non ? Les pierres du château n'ont pas pu rouler jusqu'ici, alors sur quoi ai-je trébuché ? Répéta-t-elle.

L'homme haussa les épaules et voulut balayer la question :

-On verra ça plus tard. Là, je crois qu'en plus on a un nouveau problème. »

Il venait d'apercevoir le Survivant qui se rapprochait d'eux. Maîtrisant sa répugnance, il alla au-devant de lui. Au bout de quelques mètres, il s'arrêta, Potter n'étant plus qu'à trois pas de lui. Impassibles, les deux anciens rivaux se jaugèrent, sans rien dire. La charge passionnelle qui avait pesé dans leur relation était si forte qu'ils en étaient un peu gêné aujourd'hui, voire carrément handicapés. Que dire en effet à un ennemi qu'on a tant haï dans l'enfance, à qui on sauvé la vie, et qui vous l'a sauvée en retour ? Charitable, l'ex-Griffondor se racla la gorge et brisa le silence en premier :

« Malefoy, salua-t-il.

-Potter, répondit l'autre en retour.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, que Harry rompit de nouveau en premier :

-Je m'attendais bien à te trouver ici ainsi que Hermione, mais pas dans des circonstances comme celles-ci, je l'avoue.

Malefoy ne répliqua rien, et Harry poursuivit sur le ton du badinage :

-Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ici ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu un incendie, non ? »

Enfin, l''ancien Serpentard parut désemparé. D'une voix contrariée, il lui narra brièvement le récit de ce qu'avait subi le manoir après son départ. N'ayant jamais été là pour le voir, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'au moment où il était parti dans les bois chercher Hermione, il avait laissé Deborah dans le hall, seule, assommée et sans arme. Il n'avait pas pu pourchasser les Mangemorts venus chercher la jeune femme pour leur Maître.

Ensuite, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Hermione, il l'avait ramené chez Severus et avait veillé à son chevet pendant trois jours jusqu'à ce que le maître des potions le chassât de chez lui pour être tranquille. Désœuvré, il était revenu au manoir et l'avait découvert exactement dans l'état présent : ravagé du côté sud comme si un géant l'avait écrasé d'un coup de poing. Bien entendu, aucune trace des intrus qui avaient dû repartir depuis longtemps.

Étaient-ce eux qui avaient mis le feu au manoir ? Drago ne le saurait jamais, mais lorsqu'il fureta du côté le plus démoli, il retrouva le cadavre de Deborah aux trois quarts calciné. Curieusement, seul son visage était demeuré intact. Son aspect détendu et ses yeux fermés prouvaient qu'elle ne s'était jamais réveillée et ainsi qu'elle était morte sans souffrance. Drago incinéra ce qu'il restait de son corps sans état d'âme.

Harry hocha la tête à l'écoute des vicissitudes de son vieil ennemi. La description sommaire de la mort de Deborah ne l'avait curieusement pas fait ciller. Enfin, lassé de tourner autour du pot, Harry finit par abréger un peu durement :

« Bon, ce n'est pas que nos retrouvailles m'ennuient, mais si je suis venu jusqu'ici, c'est pour accomplir un serment : j'ai promis à Hermione de venir la chercher sitôt que le pays serait libéré du joug de Voldemort. Maintenant que la première partie est exécutée, je me dois de remplir la seconde. Écarte-toi Malefoy, je n'ai aucune rancœur contre toi et je ne veux pas en venir à des extrémités que nous regretterions tous les deux. »

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Ses dents serrées et sa gorge nouée ne le lui auraient pas permis. Réalisant que c'étaient peut-être les derniers instants où il la voyait, il eut un coup au cœur. Il était évident que sa liberté et ses amis retrouvés, Hermione allait partir. Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu rester d'ailleurs ? Plus rien ne la retenait désormais. Cette idée pourtant le révoltait, mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas rationnel, car si jamais elle ne voulait plus le revoir de sa vie, à qui la faute ? Ah ! Que n'était-il mort pendant la bataille, ce maudit Potter ! Sachant toutefois que s'il voulait qu'un jour Hermione à lui, tuer son meilleur ami n'était pas recommandable, il prit sur lui et se décala sur le côté pour offrir à Harry Potter une scène des plus insolites.

À quelques mètres d'eux, la concernée était prise d'une étrange agitation. Quasiment agenouillée elle paraissait brasser quelque chose et rejetait des grosses gerbes de neige derrière elle.

De son côté, Hermione ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle. Ses sens s'étaient comme déconnectés de la réalité. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et les sons ne lui parvenaient plus au cerveau. Ses mains la brûlaient, et c'était à peine si elle les sentait. Sa vision elle-même l'avait abandonnée et s'était brouillée sous l'éclat agressif de la neige. En ce moment-même, elle n'était plus qu'un bras immense, répétant inlassablement le même geste mécanique : creuser la neige, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin.

Enfin, elle arriva au bout de ses peines et vit l'horrible récompense qui ceignait ses efforts plus cruellement qu'une couronne d'épines.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Dans le domaine de Severus, les enfants s'ennuyaient à présent. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient dehors et beaucoup commençaient à avoir froid.

Indifférente à l'humeur générale, Ruth s'était isolée du reste du groupe et s'était cachée derrière un buisson pour être seule et tranquille. Lorsque les elfes les avaient réveillés la nuit de Noël pour les emmener et les laisser ici sans explications, elle avait immédiatement pensé à Simon et Naomi. Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour remarquer que l'inséparable duo n'étaient pas parmi eux. En revanche, les autres ne paraissait pas y avoir fait attention, trop fatigués et déboussolés sans doute.

Ensuite, on leur avait donné peu d'explications. L'homme en noir ne leur avait parlé que pour leur dire qu'ils avaient échappé à un grand danger et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir Hermione parce qu'elle était très malade. À ce moment, cet homme si grand, si sombre et si sévère les avait tellement intimidés que Ruth n'avait pas osé avoué ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Ce n'est que plus tard, après le retour de leur maître Malefoy, qu'elle avait confié ses craintes. Au début, elle n'avait pas pu l'approcher parce qu'il était absorbé soit par Hermione, soit par l'homme noir. Mais il arriva une fois il se trouva seul. Ruth en avait alors profité : pour une fois dans sa vie, elle prit son courage à deux mains et dévoila son inquiétude concernant l'absence de Simon et Naomi. Si Drago avait paru un peu désarçonné par cette nouvelle, il s'était rapidement repris et avait remercié Ruth en lui assurant qu'il s'occuperait de tout.

Mais cette promesse n'avait pas suffi à rassurer la fillette. Il y avait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'on était sans nouvelles d'eux, et la crainte tordait son estomac à l'idée qu'il leur fût arrivé quelque malheur par sa faute.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au hurlement d'agonie que poussa Hermione, Harry et Drago accoururent vers elle comme un seul homme.

Ils virent non sans horreur, la jeune femme s'écrouler par terre et s'agripper maladivement à quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait distinguer. Son corps était agité de tremblements nerveux, sa respiration devint sifflante et laborieuse. Mais presque tout de suite après, elle se redressa, serrant dans ses bras quelque chose de difforme et se balançant d'avant en arrière comme pour la bercer. Étant encore loin, ils ne purent distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. Cependant, Drago avait pâlit brusquement. Lui, avait compris.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent auprès d'elle, ils virent enfin l'objet de ce désespoir aussi dévastateur que tragique.

Dans ses bras, reposaient deux enfants, blancs comme des fantômes, que la mort avait soudés pour l'éternité.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Pour la centième fois au moins cette semaine, Ruth senti des larmes brûlantes dévaler le long de ses joues. La culpabilité était un poids bien plus lourd à porter que n'importe quelle charge au monde. Le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait s'en soulager auprès de personne. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'excuser auprès de ceux à qui elle avait causé le plus grand tort. Au fond elle n'était ni bête, ni méchante, mais voir Simon et Naomi si heureux et si liés l'un à l'autre, l'avait rendue envieuse et triste. Elle ressentait elle-même une soif d'amour et de reconnaissance difficile à maîtriser pour son âge.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Saisi d'une angoisse mortelle, Harry voulut attraper sa meilleure amie par les épaules, mais elle se dégagea brusquement en poussant un cri d'animal blessé, suivi peu après de sanglots déchirants. Alors Malefoy se mit devant elle. Face à lui, tous les traits, tout le corps de la jeune femme, s'étaient crispés dans une expression de souffrance inhumaine. N'osant poser les yeux sur les petits corps à jamais figés dans leur sommeil de glace, l'homme s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et lui murmura d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait plus :

« Hermione… Hermione, ce sont eux n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Hermione se noyèrent de larmes et elle secoua la tête de haut en bas, incapable d'émettre un son. Sa main passait et repassait machinalement sur les têtes des deux petits anges La dernière caresse qu'elle leur procurait, mouillant de ses larmes leurs cheveux délicatement nacrés par le gel. Cependant, bien que bleuis par le froid, ni le visage de l'un, ni celui de l'autre n'avait été dégradé au moment de leur mort. Celui de Naomi, exprimait une extraordinaire sérénité et celui de Simon était presque heureux. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa compagne pour l'éternité.

Au moins, ils n'avaient pas souffert.

Mais c'était une consolation trop maigre pour Hermione. Plus elle les regardait, plus elle pleurait et se haïssait. Penser à la soirée où elle les avait vus pour la dernière fois, lui était insupportable.

Pourquoi seigneur, n'était-elle pas allée les chercher ?

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Bien plus tard, alors que l'après-midi était avancé dans le ciel, un vent léger se leva et fit bruisser les branches des sapins ployant paresseusement sous une masse de neige. La forêt entière paraissait endormie sous sa couverture de neige, il y régnait un silence profond et paisible. De temps en temps, un léger craquement se faisait entendre, bref et éclatant, lorsque quelque animal sortait pour grignoter ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver dans une nature peu clémente envers ses enfants.

Au plus profond des bois, calfeutré dans sa maison de bric et de broc, le vieil ermite somnolait en se frottant de temps en temps les mains pour y faire circuler le sang. Ses réserves à lui pour l'hiver étaient pleines, il avait une longue expérience de l'hibernation et pouvait passer des mois entiers sans se réapprovisionner dans des villes. De toute manière, les chemins étant quasi (voire complètement) impraticables pendant la saison froide, il avait dû se plier à cette contrainte dès les première années de sa retraite forestière. Naturellement, la barrière géographique et climatique fonctionnait dans les deux sens : aucun être humain ne se hasardait dans ces contrées rudes et hostiles en plein hiver.

C'était pour toutes ses raisons que le vieux avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque lorsque la nuit de la Noël, ramassant des fagots pour faire un feu chez lui, il avait aperçu par delà la clairière, une lueur dorée briller à travers les replis obscurs de la forêt.

Sans très bien comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, ses bras avaient relâché la botte qu'il tenait dans ses bras tandis qu'il s'était enfoncé dans les bois en direction de l'étoile rayonnante qui paraissait presque l'appeler. Mais à mesure qu'il avançait, la boule lumineuse avait paru se rétrécir comme si elle s'éloignait. Il avait alors accéléré le pas.

Au bout d'un moment, l'astre s'éteignit complètement mais l'homme eut le temps d'atteindre le but qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit une jeune fille, gracieuse et pâle comme une fée de cristal, reposant dans la neige avec un drôle de sourire sur ses lèvres bleues. Un sourire effrayant. Un sourire de l'autre monde. Lorsqu'il l'avait soulevée, elle lui avait paru si frêle qu'il s'était sérieusement demandé s'il n'avait pas halluciné et que ce n'était pas plutôt une enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras…

« Par ici ! Clama tout à coup une voix masculine étrangement familière. C'est là, je reconnais l'église.

-Alors c'était là que tu te trouvais Potter ? Fit une autre voix. Bon sang, on ne doit être qu'à trois ou quatre miles à peine du manoir. Et bien, si je m'étais douté…

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche Malefoy, répliqua l'autre d'une voix ironique. Bon, restez ici, je vais voir s'il est là. »

Les deux jeunes gens obéirent sans discuter, le premier parce qu'il n'était pas à son aise et la seconde parce qu'elle voulait encore regarder le visage des deux enfants avant de leur dire adieu pour toujours.

Dégagés du manteau de neige qui les emprisonnaient, les bambins avaient offert aux trois adultes présent une preuve à la fois simple et bouleversant de leur amour : Simon avait enlacé Naomi de toutes ses forces et l'avait rapprochée au plus près de sa poitrine, tandis que la fillette avait niché sa tête au creux son cou. Le froid et la mort aidant, il avait été impossible de les détacher. Et puis, en les voyant si soudés l'un à l'autre, personne n'avait pu se résoudre à utiliser la magie. Hermione avait d'ailleurs catégoriquement refusé qu'on les séparât, déclarant qu'il fallait les enterrer ensemble dans la même tombe. Pour les transporter, on les avait posés sur une sorte de brancard.

Absorbée par ses pensées, cette dernière ne vit, ni n'entendit les hommes discuter entre eux à voix basse. Sans souci de prendre froid de nouveau, elle s'était agenouillée tout près du brancard et caressait les visages pâles et glacés de Simon et Naomi, s'arrêtant machinalement parfois sur la cicatrice de la petite fille. La marque du « M » était toujours là, à la fois impassible et provocatrice. Précautionneusement, Hermione attrapa quelques mèches des longs cheveux noirs de l'enfant et les ramena sur sa joue flétrie. De cette façon, cela ne se voyait plus, et peut-être pourrait-elle même…

« Hermione ?

Sursautant, la jeune femme se retourna et vit les trois hommes la regarder avec sollicitude pour l'un, inquiétude pour l'autre, et tristesse pour le dernier. D'un ton un peu faible, Drago se chargea lui-même des présentations :

-Hermione, voici l'homme qui vous a sauvés, toi ainsi que Potter. Monsieur, voici Hermione, ma… euh…

-Ma meilleure amie d'enfance », intervint Harry d'une voix forte.

Le plus vieux hocha la tête, indifférent à l'animosité que se vouaient mutuellement les deux jeunes hommes. Son regard s'appuya sur la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvée. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en pleine lumière. Il fut frappé de constater à quel point elle paraissait jeune. Son visage épuré et ivoirien ne s'accordait que trop bien avec sa petite taille et sa silhouette gracile. Ses cheveux emmêlés et bruns formaient l'écrin parfait pour ses yeux vifs dans lesquels luisait un éclat un peu sauvage. Sans lui avoir parlé, l'homme devina qu'il se trouvait devant une femme de qualité. Mais un seul d'œil lui montra aussi qu'elle était au bord du gouffre.

De son côté, la concernée se sentit mal-à-l'aise sous ce regard sagace qui lui rappelait celui de feu Dumbledore. Heureusement le vieillard sentit sans peine son embarras, et se tourna plutôt vers les garçons en les questionnant :

« Messieurs, si vous avez fini de vous chamailler, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous attendez de moi ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'est assez urgent.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait découvert les corps des victimes, Hermione prit la parole sans laisser aux deux autres le loisir de répondre :

-En effet, nous avons une prière à vous faire, reconnut-elle d'une voix cassée. C'est au sujet de… de ces enfants…

À ce moment, comme elle désignait Simon et Naomi, sa mâchoire se contracta et ses yeux s'embuèrent mais, courageusement, elle acheva sans se rendre compte qu'elle passait du « nous _»_ au « je_ »_ :

-Je voulais vous demander si… si vous accepteriez de les enterrer ici… derrière votre église ? »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le lendemain, Ruth se prépara comme les autres à la cérémonie à laquelle ils devaient participer.

La veille, Hermione était enfin revenue les voir pour leur annoncer que la guerre était finie, qu'ils étaient libres et qu'ils pourraient retrouver leurs parents. Il y eut plusieurs cris de joie à l'annonce de ces bonnes nouvelles et l'adulte avait souri, visiblement ravi de leur bonheur. Puis soudainement, elle était redevenue grave et leur avait annoncé qu'il s'était passé un événement des plus tristes : Simon et Naomi étaient morts le soir de Noël. Leur enterrement était prévu dans une petite chapelle dès le lendemain. N'ayant plus de famille, c'était elle qui avait choisi le lieu où ils reposeraient pour toujours.

Hermione souhaitait que les enfants vinssent pour adresser un dernier adieu à leurs camarades disparus. Bien entendu, elle leur assura cela n'avait rien d'obligatoire. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, tout le monde avait accepté de venir.

Pour des raison de commodité, Severus avait consenti à l'héberger pour cette dernière nuit, ce dont elle lui était profondément reconnaissante. Jamais Hermione n'avait soupçonné que derrière la façade de cet homme si froid, se cachait autant de bonté. Drago et Harry quant à eux, s'étaient chargés de préparer deux tombes dans le cimetière. Le vieux prêtre les avait autorisés à utiliser une des plus vieilles, dont les inscriptions sur la stèle étaient totalement effacées.

Avant de partir de nouveau pour l'ermitage, elle tressa les dernières fillettes et épousseta machinalement les habits noirs. Curieusement, Ruth qui était l'une des plus coquettes, n'était pas venue une seule fois solliciter son aide.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous bien arrivés, Hermione examina le ciel gris clair avec scepticisme. Par chance, il ne tombait ce matin-là qu'une neige si fine qu'on eût pu croire qu'elle voulait se fondre en pluie et se mêler aux larmes. Même le vent avait daigné les laisser en paix. Néanmoins, Hermione leur expliqua par le menu les principes de la cérémonie :

« Le prêtres va lire quelques cantiques, vous aurez les paroles pour suivre. Ensuite, quand je vous le dirai vous prendrez la petite pelle à tour de tour et vous jetterez de la terre dans… dans le trou. »

Hermione avait demandé au prêtre d'annuler la bénédiction avec le goupillon et l'eau bénite parce que Naomi était juive. Indulgent, l'homme avait accepté de bonne grâce. Ainsi l'enterrement commença. L'ermite prononça un discours simple avec les mots qui convenaient. S'adaptant admirablement bien à son public, il ne donna que quatre chants sacrés. Beaucoup d'enfants d'enfants se mirent à pleurer, soit par véritable chagrin, soit parce qu'ils étaient profondément troublés par l'atmosphère particulière qui régnait lors des rites funèbres.

Hermione dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses pleurs. Compatissant, Harry lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Drago lui, se garda absolument de la toucher, craignant peut-être une rebuffade.

Enfin, on en vint à l'inhumation. Là, il y eut un moment de flottement car quelques gamins furent incapables de jeter une pelleté de terre sur le cercueil. Comprenant à quel point c'était difficile pour eux, Hermione prit sur elle et s'exécuta la première en exemple. Le bruit que fit la terre en tombant sur le cercueil de bois lui fit l'effet d'une déchirure. En s'en retournant, elle se cacha vivement le visage entre ses mains pour qu'on ne vît point les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Ruth fut parmi les derniers à passer. Ce fut un moment particulièrement pénible.

Elle était une des rares qui ne pleuraient pas, mais elle avait si hagard et si péniblement impressionné qu'elle inspirait la pitié. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la fosse elle s'arrêta bêtement, son bras retomba et la terre glissa inutilement de sa pelle. Et puis tout à coup, elle tomba à genoux, poussa des gémissements pitoyables et se griffa le visage à s'en faire saigner. Il fallut toute l'énergie de Harry et Drago réunis pour l'immobiliser. À présent, elle était tombée dans l'excès inverse, c'est-à-dire qu'elle demeura dans une apathie effrayante.

Enfin, la cérémonie s'acheva et les enfants furent autorisés à se rendre à l'intérieur de la chapelle accompagnés de Harry et Drago. Hermione resta encore un peu, souhaitant se recueillir et relisant l'inscription qu'elle avait gravée elle-même de sa baguette : « Ci-gisent Simon et Naomi, deux innocents unis pour l'éternité. » Elle contempla longuement le petit monticule, l'esprit rempli de culpabilité. Elle ne pouvait en effet s'empêcher de revenir sur cette maudite soirée de Noël : c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les avait revus vivants. Et dire qu'elle avait été là ! Elle avait elle-même assisté au drame qui se jouait entre les deux enfants. Elle aurait pu l'empêcher de se produire si elle était intervenue plus tôt.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit une présence derrière son dos. Le prêtre. Celui-ci, habitué sans doute à lire dans les âme, s'adressa à elle dans ces termes :

« Petite, je sais à quoi tu penses, mais c'est un grand péché d'orgueil que de te croire responsable de la mort de ces pauvres gamins, quelles que soient les erreurs que tu as commises.

Réprimant les sanglots qui remontaient dans sa gorges, Hermione répliqua :

-J'étais là le soir où ils ont disparu. Naomi s'était sauvée en premier pour Dieu sait quelle raison, et j'ai laissé Simon régler le problème seul. Je les ai laissés tombés au moment où ils avaient le plus besoin d'aide.

-Tu sembles oublier que _tu_ avais aussi besoin d'aide, répliqua l'autre sagesse. Je présume que si tu t'es enfuie de chez toi au beau milieu de la nuit, et en pleine tempête, c'était pour une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui c'est vrai, concéda-t-elle faiblement.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu les sauver, poursuivit-il. Si tu les avait emmené avec toi, le résultat aurait le même, sauf qu'ils seraient tombés bien avant, et tu aurais eu le cruel privilège d'assister à leur mort.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle savait que le vieux avait raison. Elle savait qu'avec le temps, elle finirait par penser comme lui. Mais pour l'heure, elle avait trop de chagrin pour se raisonner. Cependant, n'ayant pas oublié ce qu'elle avait voulait lui dire aussi, elle se releva à contrecœur et, d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre égale, elle changea de sujet :

« Monsieur, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous parler… je suis impardonnable… je ne vous ai même pas encore remercié pour… pour m'avoir sauvé…

Mais l'homme leva aussitôt la main pour l'interrompre en lui répliquant aimablement :

-Laisse donc pauvre petite, je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

-Je ne sais comment vous remercier, répéta-t-elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas coupée. Néanmoins je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que s'il y a la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour vous, parlez, n'hésitez pas. S'il y a le moindre service que l'on peut vous rendre, je m'en acquitterais sans hésiter.

L'homme hocha la tête à ces promesses touchantes et fit simplement remarquer à voix haute d'une vois songeuse :

-C'est étrange ce que fait la vie. Il y a quelques mois, c'était ton ami qui m'a fait cette promesse-là. À cette époque, je me désespérais à l'idée de mourir dans mon église délabrée, perdue pour toujours et condamnée à tomber en ruine. C'est ce que je lui ai raconté en quelques mots. Comment aurais-je pu deviner à ce moment de ce que ma misérable confession allait entraîner ? Le lendemain – à moins que ce n'ait été dans la même journée, je ne sais plus – ma petite chapelle était réparée. Mieux encore : remise à neuf comme au premier jour.

Hermione eut un faible sourire et avoua à mi-voix :

-Je sais, il m'a contactée pendant qu'il était chez vous et m'a raconté cela. Il était tellement heureux de faire cela pour vous.

Elle ne lui dit pas que c'était elle qui avait indiqué à Harry les sorts qu'il avait utilisés pour reconstruire le monument. L'ermite afficha un air un peu émerveillé et déclara avec conviction :

-Mais en faisant renaître mon église de ses cendres, votre ami a accompli beaucoup plus qu'une simple restauration de quelques vieilles pierres, il m'a redonné confiance en l'avenir et apporté du baume à l'âme. Grâce à lui, ma vie a pris un sens nouveau. J'ai assisté à un miracle qui a renforcé ma foi.

Bien malgré elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'objecter timidement :

-Pardonnez-moi monsieur mais… je ne peux pas me résoudre à vous laisser dans l'erreur. Ce que Harry a fait, ce n'est pas à proprement parler un miracle. N'importe quel sorcier aurait pu en faire autant sans avoir la foi du tout, pour peu qu'il en ait la volonté, le pouvoir et la connaissance de ces sorts.

-Mais que serait le pouvoir sans la volonté ma chère enfant ? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton malicieux. Notre Seigneur a jeûné pendant quarante jours et quarante nuit dans le désert. Aurait-il eut le pouvoir de résister aux tentations que le Diable lui a présentées, sans une force de volonté incroyable ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… commença-t-elle en rougissant.

-Je sais ce que vous avez voulu dire, l'interrompit-il avec bonhomie. Je suis peut-être sans pouvoir, mais pas sans intelligence : j'imagine bien que pour les sorciers, ce ne sont pas là de grands exploits mais ce n'est pas de l'acte en lui-même que je parlais, mais plutôt de la charge symbolique qu'il y a derrière. Ce qui est extraordinaire, ce n'est pas d'avoir réparer une église, mais de l'avoir fait en sachant ce qu'elle représentait pour un homme comme moi. Le miracle, ce n'est pas d'avoir soulever quelques pierres et déplacer trois tuiles, mais de l'avoir fait dans le but d'apporter le bonheur au vieillard que je suis.

Hermione commençait à comprendre.

-Les vrais miracles ne se voient pas miss Granger, affirma-t-il gravement. _Les vrais miracles, c'est dans le cœur que Dieu les fait._*

Elle acquiesça, assimilant doucement ce que l'homme voulait lui faire comprendre. Et puis enfin, elle revint à sa préoccupation première :

-Il n'y a donc rien qui puisse que je puisse faire pour vous.

-En fait si, admit-il en soupirant. Je suis vraiment navré mademoiselle, après les terribles preuves que vous avez traversées, d'ajouter encore un poids à vos soucis, mais j'ai effectivement un souci très lourd qui me pèse sur le cœur depuis plusieurs années.

-Je vous en prie, dîtes-moi.

-Je me fais vieux, dans quelques mois, je ne serai plus. Mon corps sera alors à la merci des charognards et mon église tombera dans l'abandon et dans l'oubli. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à votre ami car s'il avait renoncé à s'enfuir à cause de cela, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. Néanmoins, cela me cause beaucoup de chagrin, et si je puis avoir votre promesse qu'après ma mort, mon corps sera enterré dans le petit cimetière et ma chapelle sous votre protection, je serai parfaitement comblé.

-Vous avez ma parole, jura Hermione tout bas.

-Je me chargerai de l'église, éclata soudain une voix derrière eux.

Se retournant en même temps, les deux interlocuteurs virent Malefoy qui se tenait derrière eux, droit comme un i et l'air excessivement sérieux. Hermione en fut contrariée. Qu'avait-il écouté de leur conversation ? L'homme quant à lui le regarda sans indulgence, peu dupe de l'emprise destructrice qu'il exerçait sur sa prétendue compagne. Comme tous deux le regardaient un peu froidement, il s'excusa :

-Je vous ai entendu lorsque vous exprimiez vos soucis monsieur. Je prendrai l'église sous mon aile et je veillerai aussi qu'à votre mort, vous soyez enterré à l'endroit où vous le désirez.

-Monsieur… voulut refuser l'autre homme.

-Ne me remerciez pas, le coupa-t-il avec une tristesse teintée d'amertume. C'est grâce à vous si aujourd'hui, la femme que j'aime est encore en vie.

Songeant qu'il s'était peut-être trompé à son sujet, l'ermite le regarda différemment.  
>Pour la deuxième fois, Hermione rougit et ne savait où se mettre. Heureusement, la voix de Harry la tira de cet embarras :<p>

-Hermione ? La cérémonie est terminée. Plus rien ne nous retient ici. Nous devrions amener les enfants au ministère pour qu'ils soient pris en charge. »

En disant cela, le Survivant jeta un regard appuyé à Malefoy pour bien lui signifier qu'il n'était pas inclus dans ce « nous ». Étonnamment, celui-ci ne broncha pas et garda son masque de stricte neutralité. Mais lorsqu'elle le regarda, il broncha à peine : en l'espace d'une seconde, ses yeux laissèrent entrevoir une lueur dévorante. Hermione se détourna de ces yeux qui la brûlaient, mais ne donna pas de réponse tout suite. Elle attendait… mais quoi ? Pourquoi hésitait-elle ? Harry avait raison : plus rien ne _la_ retenait ici. En outre, elle avait promis aux enfants de les rendre à leur famille. Certes, mais…

Ses sentiments devaient se lire sur son visage car son meilleur se détourna lorsqu'elle voulut l'interroger du regard. Au bord des larmes sans savoir pourquoi la perspective de retrouver sa liberté tant espérée lui causait ce spleen étrange, elle s'avança vers Harry sans se retourner et attrapa sa main.

Elle ne vit jamais le regard s'éteindre derrière son dos.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que Harry et Hermione purent rentrer enfin chez eux, au square Grimmaud. La journée avait rude, tous les enfants n'avaient pas retrouvé leur famille et avaient été emmené dans un centre d'accueil en attendant d'être adopté. Mais combien s'étaient accrochés à celle qui les avait protégés pendant si longtemps, en pleurant et la suppliant de ne pas les abandonner. Ce moment avait été un calvaire pour la jeune femme qui aurait pourtant bien voulu tous les emmener, mais la question ne s'était même pas posée. Elle qui n'avait plus de toit au-dessus de sa tête, comment aurait-elle pu s'occuper en plus d'enfants ?

Cependant elle n'était pas inquiète à leur sujet : ils seraient très bien soignés et l'oublieraient vite avec leurs nouveaux parents.

Pour l'heure, elle se faisait davantage de souci sur son sort à elle. Heureusement, Harry l'avait rassurée en lui ordonnant presque de rester au Square Grimmaud jusqu'à ce que sa situation se rétablisse.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, il était presque six heures et ce fut une jeune fille blonde qui les accueillit les bras grand ouverts et le sourire éclatant. Une fille que Hermione eût reconnu entre mille.

« Luna ! S'écria-t-elle en la reconnaissant.

-Hermione ! Fit-elle se jetant quasiment sur elle pour l'étreindre. Tu m'as manqué.

-Moi aussi Luna… ouf ! Répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

-Je crois que tu la serres un peu fort, fit remarquer Harry sur le ton de l'amusement.

-Oups ! Pardon, c'est la faute aux Joyoles Malicieuses. Elles ont envahi ma tête à ton arrivée et ont augmenté mes forces au dessus de leurs capacités.

Hermione si contente de la revoir, que l'entendre babiller à propos de créatures sans doute plus folkloriques que réelles, l'attendrit au lieu de l'exaspérer. C'était bien Luna ! Acceptant de rentrer dans son jeu, elle fit mine de se vexer et demanda d'un ton boudeur :

-Ah ! Et… est-ce que c'est bon signe que ces… créatures t'envahissent.

-Assurément, argua-t-elle sans hésiter. Si les Joyoles Malicieuses viennent à toi, c'est toujours pour t'annoncer le retour d'un ami cher. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Ce fut un ronronnement confus venant du bas qui réveilla Tonks. En revenant peu à peu à elle, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de voix diverses qui discutaient à propos de quelque chose qu'elle n'entendait pas très bien. Poussant un soupir, la dormeuse se redressa sur son lit et regarda l'heure. Huit heures du soir. Elle poussa un juron. Sa « sieste » avait duré presque quatre heures, elle ne pourrait pas dormir cette nuit. Cela était déjà arrivé la veille : sortant à peine du coma son cycle avait été très perturbé, elle avait très mal dormi la nuit qui avait suivi le jour de son réveil.

Renonçant à retrouver le sommeil, elle se leva plutôt et se dirigea vers la source de ces voix. Peut-être parlaient-ils d'elle. Complètement amnésique, Tonks avait encaissé tant bien que mal l'avalanche d'informations qui lui état tombée dessus. Le jeune homme, nommé Harry et son amie blonde Luna ainsi que l'un des médicomages lui avaient expliqué patiemment dans quel monde elle vivait, que la magie existait et qu'il sortait d'une terrible guerre. Elle avait appris qu'elle était une métamorphomage, qu'elle avait fréquenté une école spéciale appelée Poudlard et qu'elle avait des parents encore en vie.

Curieusement, lorsqu'elle leur avait demandé si elle avait un ami particulier ou un fiancé, les deux jeunes gens avaient échangé un regard gêné avant d'éluder la question par des réponses vagues.

Cette attitude n'avait pas échappé à l'œil perspicace de l'amnésique. Malheureusement elle n'avait rien su de plus sur ce sujet.

C'est pourquoi elle sauta sur l'occasion, prête à glaner le moindre renseignement qui eût pu l'aider dans ses recherches sur la personne qu'elle avait été. Arrivé en haut des marches, elle prêta l'oreille et écouta attentivement la dispute.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'elle Harry ! Gronda une jeune fille. Cette femme était un monstre et maintenant qu'elle est enfin au diable, qu'elle y reste et ne remette plus les pieds ici ! Même dans nos conversations !

-Je pense au contraire que c'est important que tu saches Hermione, intervint une autre voix que Tonks reconnut comme étant celle de Luna. Je te rappelle que j'ai souffert moi aussi par sa faute, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Pourtant, maintenant que je la connais mieux, je puis t'affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle a été cent fois plus malheureuse dans sa vie que nous deux réunies.

-Ne me dit pas que tu lui as pardonné ! S'étrangla la première en grimpant à l'octave supérieure.

-Non, mais si tu savais… Merlin ! Sa vie n'a été pour elle qu'une accumulation de trahisons, d'humiliations et de souffrances et ce, depuis son enfance… peut-être même depuis qu'elle est née. Je ne l'excuse pas, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle aurait eu besoin de soins, de consulter un thérapeute, et on ne lui en a jamais donné le droit, ni l'occasion.

-Elle aurait surtout eu besoin de se faire enfermer avec les dégénérés de son espèces! Riposta Hermione avec acidité.

-Ne sois pas injuste Hermione, la coupa durement Harry. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu.

-Toi aussi ! Mais je rêve ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à vous prendre pour les avocats du diable ?

-Est-ce que nos informations t'intéressent ? Ou bien veux-tu rester dans ton déni obstiné ? Susurra Luna d'un ton doucereux.

Malgré elle, Tonks aussi était vivement intéressée par le récit, c'est pourquoi elle espéra de toutes ses forces que la dénommée Hermione répondît « oui ». Comme si elle avait entendu ses prière, cette dernière rendit les armes en ronchonnant :

-Bon, je vous écoute.

Ce fut Harry qui parla :

-Alors pour commencer, tous les renseignements sur elle, je les ai trouvés totalement par hasard dans le bureau de Voldemort parmi d'autres dossiers classés « secret défense » qu'il a constitués en récupérant des toutes les informations possibles sur nous à droite à gauche. J'ai même trouvé le mien, le tien et celui de Luna entre autres. J'ai tout récupéré bien sûr. Il ne faut surtout pas que de telles pièces tombent entre de mauvaises mains, en particulier celles concernant cette femme. Autrement, je n'ose imaginer les conséquences alors que l'encre du traité de paix n'est même pas encore sèche.

Hermione prononça à voix haute la question que Tonks se posait tout bas :

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ces papiers ont de si terribles ?

Harry déclara posément :

-La première chose écrite sur le casier social d'une personne est son patronyme. Et sais-tu ce que j'ai lu ? Je cite : _« Dossier de Mrs Deborah Malefoy née Jedusort. »_

Ce nom ne disait rien à Tonks évidemment. En revanche, il produisit un effet autrement plus violent sur Hermione qui jeta dans un cri :

-Quoi ! Non, c'est impossible, tu… tu te moques de moi ! Jedusort comme… comme…

-Oui, confirma alors Luna d'un ton voilé. C'est bien de ce Jedusort-là dont il est question.

-Mais… quels liens existait-il entre eux deux ? Est-ce que c'était sa fille ou alors… ? Interrogea-t-elle sans finir sa phrase tant elle était dégoûtée.

-On ne sait pas vraiment, répondit évasivement le Survivant. Le dossier n'était constitué que de renseignements moldus qui relatent toute son enfance, et d'un contrat de mariage sorcier. En parcourant les lignes, j'ai appris qu'elle a été élevée dans un orphelinat, le même où _lui_ a grandi, et c'est tout ce qu'on sait sur son passé. Toutefois, Voldemort n'était pas intéressé par les femmes et se fichait d'avoir un héritier, il est donc peu probable qu'elle soit sa fille ou sa petite-fille. C'est sans doute plutôt une nièce, ou bien sa petite cousine au troisième degré par alliance, tu vois le genre.

-Oui. Elle a donc grandi dans un orphelinat… moldu ?

-C'est cela. Elle y a vécu pendant quinze ans environ avant de disparaître un beau jour sans laisser de trace. Après, les renseignements s'arrête car les services sociaux ont perdu sa piste. Mais dedans, il y avait aussi le dossier médical et je te jure Hermione, que j'en ai eu des frissons rien qu'en le lisant. On comprend pourquoi la réputation de cet établissement-là était exécrable. Pour une raison étrange, Deborah n'est jamais allée à Poudlard, il semble même qu'elle n'ait pas été répertoriée sur les listes de l'école. Bref, mais comme elle était différente des autres, à tous les coups elle devenue leur tête de turc. Je ne compte le nombre de fois où j'ai noté : « troubles psychologiques », « enfant perturbé et isolé », « amnésies partielles », « insomnies », « coups et blessures », « problèmes d'intégration », « manque de confiance en soi », « dépression » et j'en oublie !

Hermione hocha la tête. Ayant été elle-même vécu des années difficiles durant toute sa scolarité chez les moldus, elle comprenait trop bien ce qu'avait vécu l'enfant que Deborah avait été. Tonks quant à elle, tressaillit de pitié pour cette pauvre fille dont on parlait.

-En regardant l'année de sa disparition, j'ai remarqué qu'elle correspondait à celle ayant succédé à l'année de résurrection de Voldemort, poursuivit-il sombrement.

-Tu penses qu'il l'a enlevée ? Dit-elle avec un drôle de serrement de cœur.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je n'étais pas dans sa tête. Mais encore une fois, c'est peu vraisemblable : je ne vois pas pourquoi Voldemort se serait fatigué à traîner chez lui de force une personne si vulnérable et si facile à séduire, simplement par la promesse d'une vie meilleure, et aussi d'une famille.

-Tout de même, pourquoi est-il allé la chercher seulement l'âge de quinze ans ?

-Il a dû apprendre son existence d'une façon ou d'une autre : une indiscrétion, une parole en l'air ou bien peut-être une attaque dans cet endroit précis de la région, supposa-t-il. Toujours est-il qu'à quinze ans, Deborah s'est donc retrouvée seule dans la fosse aux basilics.

-Mais il y a un truc qui cloche dans cette histoire, contra son interlocutrice en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il voulu récupérer sa… euh, _parente_… s'il n'était pas intéressé par un héritier ?

-À ton avis Hermione, souffla-t-il désabusé. Quel intérêt pouvait représenter Deborah pour lui ? Elle était une femme, elle n'avait pas un potentiel exceptionnel et elle a grandi à l'écart du monde de la magie. En outre, elle devait déjà être peu _dérangée_ sur les bords. Elle était certes sa parente mais du mauvais côté : le côté moldu. Non, la seule valeur qu'elle possédait aux yeux de Voldemort, c'était d'être du même sang que lui, une qualité bien utile pour certains rituels de magie noire.

Tonks dut plaquer une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer le halètement qui lui montait au lèvres. Hermione n'eut pas le même réflexe car son petit cri s'entendit dans tout le salon. Horrifiée, elle reprit précipitamment d'une voix blanche :

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-C'est le professeur Rogue qui me l'a révélé. Il était l'un des membres les plus proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à ce titre, il était au courant pour l'origine de Deborah. Enfin, il ignorait rien des ignobles pratiques auxquelles on la soumettait, pour la bonne raison qu'il a été obligé d'y participer une fois, certains rites réclamant l'aide de plusieurs personnes en même temps. Il n'a rien voulu me raconter à propos de cet épisode de sa vie – ce dont je lui suis assez reconnaissant – mais m'a juste dit que c'était la chose la plus immonde à laquelle il avait assisté. Il m'a même affirmé qu'après cela, il est devenu incapable de regarder Deborah dans les yeux. Bizarrement, ce passage-là de sa vie n'a pas été retranscrit sur son parcours.

Hermione baissa la tête et émit d'une toute petite voix :

-Mais alors… si son sang lui était si utile, pourquoi l'a-t-il mariée avec Malefoy au bout du compte ?

-Parce que pour une raison que personne n'a su expliquer, aucun des envoûtements n'a marché. C'est sans doute parce qu'elle est d'une parenté trop éloignée pour que les enchantements fonctionnent avec elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, comme il ne savait plus quoi faire de son encombrante « cousine », Voldemort a eu une idée tordue : plutôt que de s'en débarrasser, il a préféré la fourguer les Malefoy, qui venaient justement d'échouer à je ne sais plus quelle mission. Comme le père était déjà marié, il s'est tout simplement rabattu sur son fils. Personne n'a eu son mot à dire dans cette histoire.

-Oui effectivement, vu à la lumière de ces nouveaux éléments, je comprends mieux que Deborah ait totalement… perdu la raison, opina-t-elle d'un ton songeur. Mais Malefoy… était-il au courant ?

-Non Hermione, dit tout à coup Luna de sa voix soyeuse. Lorsque Harry lui a parlé… après mon réveil, il a été très choqué par ce qu'il a appris. Et nous nous sommes rendus compte que Malefoy ne savait à peu près rien à propos de sa femme.

-Mais tout de même ils ont eu une relation très particulière : ils se haïssaient mutuellement, n'ont jamais eu d'enfant. Par ailleurs Deborah choisissait elle-même la chair fraîche pour son mari. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'ils se détestent à ce point ? Leur mariage forcé y est pour beaucoup assurément, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Il doit y avoir autre chose.

-Je suis désolé, mais mes connaissances ne s'étendent pas au-delà de leur mariage. À partir d'ici, c'est Luna et toi qui avez plus d'informations que moi.

-Ben, le problème… c'est que je ne sais pas grand-chose justement.

-Moi non plus, d'ailleurs elle était sans cesse environnée d'Avipathes, ce qui m'empêchait d'en savoir plus sur elle. »

La discussion changea de direction et ils se mirent à bavarder sur ce qu'ils comptaient faire plus tard. Déçue de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle souhaitait, Tonks remonta dans sa chambre.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Plus tard ans la soirée, alors que Harry était parti prendre sa douche et que Luna piquait légèrement du nez, Hermione voulut lui parler d'un sujet qui les concernait toutes les deux.

« Luna… euh, je suis désolée de devoir réveiller des mauvais souvenirs pour toi mais… je voulais te dire… que j'était au courant à propos de Lisbeth.

Choquée, Luna releva brusquement la tête et la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Puis elle lui attrapa avidement le bras et la pressa en pleurant presque :

-Alors tu l'as vue ? Parle-moi d'elle, je t'en supplie.

-Je… je suis désolée Luna, bégaya Hermione. Elle… elle est…

-Oui, je sais, dit-elle avec amertume. Le salaud me l'a déjà annoncé lui-même à mon réveil, qu'elle est morte dans l'incendie de son manoir. Mais j'aimerais tellement la connaître, savoir comment elle a vécu ces derniers mois, si elle a été heureuse. J'en sais si peu sur elle… ma propre fille. »

Elle ne put achever que des grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Bouleversée elle aussi, Hermione entreprit de tout lui raconter : le combat qu'elle avait mené pour le bébé, les anecdotes amusantes, la transformation de Malefoy. Comme lui, elle passa outre les passages délicats qui concernaient le génie. Elle sentait que cela faisait partie des choses qui devaient rester exclusivement entre Malefoy et elle. À la fin de son récit, Luna avait baissé la tête. Remuée elle aussi, Hermione s'interrompit. Il y eut un léger silence, rompu seulement par un reniflement de son amie. Se détestant par avance de ce qu'elle allait lui demander, l'ancienne Griffondor reprit en marchant sur les œufs :

« Luna… il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue depuis que je t'ai revue. En fait, je te croyais morte… comment as-tu réussi à t'enfuir ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête avant de la relever, ses yeux clairs étaient rouges et gonflés par les larmes. Elle murmura quelque chose d'inaudible que Hermione ne comprit point, alors elle insista :

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

-Je ne me suis pas enfuie, répéta Luna un peu plus fort.

-Comment ça ?

-On m'a chassée, dit-elle en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Cela s'est passé être un jour ou deux après l'accouchement de Lisbeth. Malefoy m'a tirée du lit au milieu alors que je dormais. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me poser d'avoir peur car il m'a stupefixée. Et lorsque je me suis réveillée, nous étions au bord d'une plage inconnue. Alors je me suis débattue et j'ai crié, pensant qu'il voulait m'assassiner. Mais si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait ensuite, je crois que je l'aurais supplié de le faire.

Hermione déglutit et redouta le pire. Luna poursuivit d'une voix morne à présent :

-Nous nous trouvions sur une plage de Normandie, en France. Il m'a dit qu'il me laissait en vie mais qu'il gardait l'enfant. Il m'a interdit de retourner en Angleterre ou de tenter de le revoir.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Il se fichait de Lisbeth en ce temps-là, pourquoi ne te l'a-t-il pas laissé ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Luna énonça très sobrement :

-Parce qu'il lui fallait une garantie de mon silence sur leurs activités, à lui et à sa femme. »

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, mais Hermione avait fort bien compris.  
>Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue.<p>

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione grimpait les marches de l'aéroport de Londres dont la compagnie avait repris l'activité comme elle avait pu. Naturellement, il y a avait un monde fou, sorciers comme moldus. Ne possédant rien pour ainsi dire, elle était venue sans valise, munie seulement d'un sac-à-dos contenant le strict nécessaire pour un voyage. Une dernière fois, avant de passer la douane, elle se retourna et regarda le paysage pluvieux de son pays natal. Puis, elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers la zone internationale, prête à s'envoler vers d'autres cieux.

Il ne servait plus à rien de songer au passé maintenant.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Beaucoup plus tard encore, alors qu'il achevait de raser ce qu'il restait de son manoir pour vendre le terrain plus facilement, Malefoy leva machinalement les yeux au ciel et vit soudain un avion passer, lequel aurait pu aussi bien se fondre dans l'azur, sans la trainée vaporeuse qu'il traçait sur son passage. Pensif, il resta plusieurs secondes à l'observer, sans prononcer un mot. Puis, comme les ouvriers le rappelaient, il sortit de sa contemplation et revint à la réalité.

Il ne servait plus à rien de songer à elle maintenant.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Caché quelque part dans les montagnes d'Écosse, Rémus Lupin était partagé entre deux batailles qui faisaient rage au fond de son âme. Sa fuite juste après le réveil de Tonks avait dû provoquer bien des réactions chez ses proches, mais il n'avait tenté de s'expliquer auprès de personne. Il était directement venu ici sans chercher à revoir quiconque. Il ne doutait pas que Harry devait avoir une piètre opinion de lui désormais, mais il n'en avait cure. Il se félicitait au contraire de sa décision qui allait permettre à Tonks de reprendre une vie normale, d'aimer un homme normal et d'avoir de beaux enfants dont elle serait fière.

De par sa condition de loup-garou et même son âge, il n'aurait rien à lui apporter, si ce n'est une vie de misère et des regrets sans fin. Son amnésie était un coup béni du sort dont il n'avait pas le droit de la priver pour la détacher d'une relation sans espoirs avec une créature de son espèce. Il devait même être heureux pour elle, elle allait enfin connaître le bonheur qu'elle méritait. Il le devait.

Alors pourquoi ne l'était-il point ?

Pourquoi ne cessait-il de regarder les alliances – la sienne et celle qu'il lui avait volée – en pleurant l'absence ce celle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir le droit de rencontrer ?

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Trois semaines après son réveil, Tonks regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, dans la maison de ses parents. Ses yeux étaient légèrement cernés et voilés d'un sentiment de mélancolie.  
>D'une voix plaintive, elle murmura aux oiseaux qui passaient haut dans le ciel :<p>

« Où es-tu Rémus? »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

* Manon des Sources, écrit par Marcel Pagnol.

Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la fin ! Ah, et pour ceux qui se poseraient éventuellement la question : non en effet, je n'ai pas beaucoup le moral en ce moment. Voilà, vous savez tout.


	16. Le retour de la boucle

**Parole de l'auteur : **et voilà, ceci est le dernier chapitre qui va clôturer cette histoire (ouf!) Que dire après tout ça ? Et bien, je vous avouerais que ça a été une expérience très intéressante. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la première fois que je parviens à finir une fic qui rencontre si peu de succès. Et je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas été facile, par moments j'avais envie de tout laisser tomber et passer à autre chose. Si j'ai pu mener cette aventure jusqu'à la fin, c'est essentiellement grâce aux différentes personnes qui m'ont soutenue depuis le début. C'est pour ceux-là, que j'écris maintenant.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Mama : **merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments très motivants. Un problème avec les enfants ? Pas tout fait, c'est avec mes héros que j'ai un problème : plus je m'attache à un personnage, plus je le fais souffrir. Mais si j'ai tué Simon et Noami, c'est aussi pour savoir jusqu'où j'avais réussi à vous les faire aimer. Moi aussi j'ai pleuré la première fois que j'ai imaginé la scène de leur mort. J'en ai été sciée : ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, même dans _Cas de Peste_ qui est cent fois pire !

Sinon, pour répondre à ta question sur leur mort : la vérité, c'est qu'ils ne sont jamais retournés au manoir : lorsque Simon a retrouvé Naomi, il est resté auprès d'elle et il s'est endormi avant de la rejoindre. On peut dire qu'en fait, c'est elle qui est allée le chercher. Voilà pour la petite histoire.  
>Allez, merci de m'avoir lue et bonne lecture.<p>

**Ani Black : **coucou, voici donc enfin la suite tant attendue. J'espère que cela te plaira.  
>Bisous et bonne lecture.<p>

**Emma :** hello, merci pour ton petit mot de sympathie, mes partiels se sont bien passés, j'ai obtenu mon semestre (ouf!) J'espère bien que vous avez déprimé avec moi, après touuuuuuuuuut ce que j'ai fait pour vous, bande de monstres ! XD Rassure-toi, ce chapitre-là est le dernier et je vous ai mitonné une petite fin qui… oups ! J'ai failli lâcher le morceau. Enfin tu m'en diras des nouvelles. ;-) Bonne lecture.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quatre saisons

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le retour de la boucle

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Trois ans.

Cela faisait à peu près trois ans que la guerre était terminée en Angleterre. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour les populations sorcières et moldues de s'habituer à cohabiter ouvertement. Quelques sorciers avaient protesté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on ne distribuait pas simplement des sortilèges d'amnésie pour « régler le problème ». À dire vrai, cette idée en avait chatouillé l'esprit de beaucoup mais il avait fallu la bannir parce qu'il y avait trop de témoins pour qu'on se contentât de jeter des oubliettes à tour de bras. Ou alors c'était la planète entière qu'il fallait ratissée si l'on voulait replonger le monde sorcier dans l'anonymat.

Plutôt que d'en arriver à cette extrémité, les gouvernements moldu et sorcier avaient choisi l'option plus raisonnable de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Une nouvelle constitution fut rédigée : l'ancien parlement bicaméral moldu ainsi que le Magenmagot jugés caducs furent dissous. On forma à la place un nouveau parlement composé de députés sorciers et moldus, auxquels était confié le pouvoir législatif. À la tête, un ministre né-moldu qui détenait le pouvoir exécutif, était élu par les citoyens. Une poignées d'hommes politiques étaient choisis par les députés pour diriger les branches essentielles à la bonne marche de l'État.*

D'autre part, on accueillit à bras ouverts la famille royale. C'était un point où curieusement, tout le monde s'était accordé, ne voulant surtout pas perdre leur plus prestigieux ornement d'antichambre de Westminster.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au sein d'une prestigieuse rue de Londres, un homme attendait nerveusement dans le vestibule de la demeure imposante où il avait rendez-vous avec son futur avocat. Cet homme, Andrew Gibbs, était le chef d'une entreprise de nanotechnologie, spécialisée dans la fabrication de puces électroniques extrêmement performantes, destinées à intégrer entre autres des systèmes de sécurité, d'identification et de stockage de données. L'activité marchait si bien que plusieurs de ses partenaires économiques lui avaient conseillé de l'accroître en développant d'autres unités dans le pays et à l'étranger.

Après plusieurs semaines de négociations et de travail avec ses associés, l'homme était finalement parvenu à rassembler les fonds nécessaires pour monter deux succursales, l'une près de Bruxelles et l'autre dans un village situé peu avant la frontière de l'Écosse. Au début, tout s'était bien passé, le directeur avait obtenu l'accord (et même la bénédiction) des administrations locales. En tant qu'homme d'expérience, il s'était attendu à affronter quelques aléas.

Seulement, les problèmes ne vinrent pas de là où il les attendait.

Alors qu'il pensait que l'exportation en Belgique allait forcément entraîner quelques complications, au moins logistiques, on lui rapporta bientôt que l'établissement du nord rencontrait de sérieuses difficultés. Il apparaissait que la nuit, alors que le chantier était plus vulnérable, de jeunes délinquants s'y infiltraient et détruisaient tout sur leur passage pour bloquer l'avancement de la construction. À long terme, le retard que ces voyous provoquaient, pouvait devenir extrêmement handicapant. En outre, Gibbs avait avancé trop d'argent sur ce projet pour reculer désormais.

C'était pourquoi il se trouvait aujourd'hui dans ce riche cabinet d'avocat, pour exiger qu'une enquête soit faite et que les forces de l'ordre se déplacent pour protéger la zone jusqu'à la fin des travaux.

« Monsieur Gibbs ? Demanda une voix un peu rêche.

L'homme fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'une dame d'environ soixante ans qui le regardait impassiblement. Adrew Gibbs se racla la gorge et répondit poliment :

-Oui, c'est moi. Bonjour madame.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle un peu décontenancée. Monsieur Malefoy a terminé sa réunion et va vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Le quadragénaire hocha la tête et emboîta le pas de la secrétaire.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Deux jours plus tard, Tonks atterrit dans le petit village de C… dans la zone où se trouvait le fameux chantier à problème.

C'était le cœur de l'hiver. En regardant un peu autour d'elle, elle se demanda si l'aspect du paysage devait se refléter sur l'humeur des gens. En direction du sud, une vaste plaine d'un vert terne se confondait au loin avec le brouillard environnant. Vers le nord, on distinguait vaguement le début des montagnes d'Écosse, voilées elles aussi par une chape de brume. Le ciel d'un gris bouseux annonçait des orages proches qui cependant ne se pressaient pas d'éclater. L'air même qu'on respirait pleurait l'humidité presque autant que l'ennui.

La jeune femme fut bientôt rejointe par Harry Potter, le Survivant et plus jeune Auror-en-Chef depuis trente ans de son état. Tonks quant à elle, avait également évolué dans sa position au ministère et était devenue inspecteur chargé d'enquête. Harry et elle formaient une fameuse équipe, souvent réquisitionnée pour des affaires autrement plus intéressantes. Seulement, n'ayant aucune urgence à régler dans l'immédiat, ils s'étaient tous les deux portés volontaires. D'une part parce que cela les changeait un peu de leur routine.

Et d'autre part parce que cela leur donnait une occasion en or de rendre visite à une amie chère.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Pardon ? Jeta Andrew Gibbs avec incrédulité. Comment ça ils ne _veulent pas_ ?

-Cela paraît assez clair, non ? Railla Tonks.

-Tonks ! Fit Harry sur un ton de reproche.

-Je vous en prie Miss Tonks, intervint posément Malefoy. Monsieur Gibbs, j'ai le regret en effet de vous annoncer que la majorité des habitants de C… n'est pas favorable à votre projet.

-M-Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama le malheureux en montant dans les aigus. Ce n'est pas une construction qui pourrait créer de la nuisance comme… je ne sais pas moi, une ligne de train, une centrale nucléaire ou un aéroport. Au contraire, ce projet est une bénédiction pour les habitants de ce village. Le taux de chômage y est d'au moins douze pour cent. De plus en plus d'habitants sont obligés de déménager pour trouver du travail. Alors non, je _ne comprends pas_.

-Peut-être qu'ils craignent que cela ne gâche le paysage, pouffa encore la jeune femme.

-Tonks ! La réprimanda encore Harry.

-Oh ! Si on ne peut plus plaisanter, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Cela n'a rien de drôle Miss Tonks, éructa le chef d'entreprise. Vous ne saisissez pas la gravité de la situation ! J'ai engagé beaucoup d'argent dans ce projet et s'il n'aboutit pas, je perdrai tout, ce qui serait une catastrophe pour mes affaires. Je serais peut-être obligé d'aller jusqu'au licenciement de mes salariés actuels, c'est cela que vous voulez peut-être ?

-Du calme ! Trancha encore une fois l'avocat. Tout ceci ne nous aide en rien. Voyons plutôt ce que l'on peut faire pour résoudre ce problème.

-Mobilisez la police et les Aurors ! Exigea Gibbs. Faîtes arrêter ces délinquants! En prison, peut-être qu'ils apprendront enfin à réfléchir. Au moins laisseront-ils en paix les honnêtes gens.

Harry posa une main ferme sur le bras de Tonks pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur l'homme stressé. Heureusement, l'avocat tempéra encore une fois les occupants de la pièce :

-Monsieur Gibbs, je me dois de vous rappeler que ce n'est pas à vous de décider si les forces d'ordres doivent être sollicitées. Quant aux coupables, nous n'avons pas assez d'indices pour les identifier. Toutefois, je vous promets qu'une enquête sera ouverte. Nous essaierons de discuter également avec les habitants. Mieux vaut régler tout cela à l'amiable, cela nous évitera des dépenses aussi considérables qu'inutiles.

Andrew Gibbs hocha la tête, toute sa courtoisie retrouvée et répondit simplement :

-Entièrement d'accord avec vous Monsieur Malefoy. Je vous laisse régler cela à votre idée. Cependant si vous tardez trop, je me verrai contraint de déposer plainte contre X. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre en danger la vie de mon entreprise et le sort de mes salariés.

Là-dessus, l'homme salua tout le monde et prit congé, sous le regard courroucé de Tonks. Celle-ci, une fois qu'il fut sorti, déplora :

-Je sens que cette affaire va être plus coriace que prévue.

-C'est vrai, approuva Harry. Surtout si tu continues à te montrer odieuse comme aujourd'hui.

Tonks baissa la tête, reconnaissant en elle-même qu'elle était allée trop loin. Pour ne pas risquer de s'enliser dans des excuses à n'en plus finir, Malefoy revint à leur affaire :

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons du pain sur la planche. Plutôt que de convoquer le tribunal, je propose d'aller directement sur place pour connaître les raisons de l'opposition des habitants à ce projet. Gibbs a raison : les bénéfices qu'il apporterait à cette région sont trop grands pour qu'il puisse provoquer tant de mouvement défavorable sans un motif sérieux.

-Peut-être que cette réaction est due tout bêtement à un manque d'informations, suggéra Harry.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois, fit observer judicieusement Tonks.

-De toutes les manières, il faut nous rendre rendre sur place pour nous renseigner, décréta l'avocat.

Harry se gratta la tête et s'excusa auprès de Malefoy en évitant soigneusement son regard.

-Écoute Malefoy, j'aurais bien accepté, seulement Tonks et moi avons des choses à faire dans les jours qui viennent. J'ai un rapport à faire en trois exemplaires sur ce trafic de motos volantes d'il y a une semaine. On pense avoir trouvé un lien avec un réseau plongé dans la contrefaçon.

-Et ça, c'est à moi de l'éclaircir, renchérit la jeune femme en rentrant dans son jeu. J'ai reçu un appel hier : on requiert mes services parce que les analyses magicochimiques des matériaux ont enfin donné leurs résultats.

-Je vois, opina Drago Malefoy. Cela signifie donc que si je veux ces renseignements, il va falloir que je fasse appel à quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry retint difficilement un mouvement d'exaspération mais pour une fois, Tonks se montra plus subtile que lui :

-Écoute Malefoy, ce n'est pas à moi de dicter ton rôle, mais à mon avis tu devrais t'y rendre toi-même pour mieux te rendre compte.

-Moi ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, opina-t-elle. Les habitants ont tiré une drôle de tête en nous voyant, ils ont répondu à nos questions bien sûr, mais je pense que notre visite les a rendu méfiants. Forcément, ils ont vu que nous étions des flics. À l'avenir, je pense qu'ils seront moins réticents si c'est un… comment dire, un simple « civil » qui les interroge.

Malefoy hocha la tête. Discrètement, Harry hocha la tête en adressant un regard admiratif à Tonks, laquelle y répondit par un infime clin d'œil. Enfin, l'embobiné accepta. Comprenant que l'entretien était terminé, les deux comploteurs sortirent et échangèrent un regard triomphant. Une fois dehors, Tonks leva un poing au ciel, sous le regard amusé de son jeune ami. Puis reprenant son sérieux, elle l'interrogea anxieusement :

« Crois-tu qu'il a été dupe ?

-Dupe ou pas, notre entourloupe aura forcément éveillé sa curiosité, la rassura Harry. Même s'il a flairé le piège – d'ailleurs je dirais : _surtout_ s'il l'a flairé – il plongera dedans, rien que pour savoir. »

Caché la fenêtre, Drago n'en voulut pas entendre davantage. Contrarié, il la referma pour couper le froid, se rassit derrière son bureau puis réfléchit. Au bout d'un moment, il secoua la tête en se traitant d'imbécile.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le lendemain, une pluie fine et glacée détrempait le sol boueux du village de C…

Rabattant la capuche, Drago Malefoy s'avança vers le lieu « à problèmes ». La zone, recouvrant environ deux milles mètres carré sur le terrain total, était occupée par les ouvriers et les maçons qui continuaient les travaux en dépit des obstacles. La construction avait à peine débuté, des ébauches de murs commençaient à pousser ici et là. On dénombrait environ une cinquantaine de travailleurs sur place.  
>Néanmoins, les différents actes de vandalisme avaient installé parmi les employés un climat de méfiance et de mauvaise humeur qui, à la longue, pouvait se montrer néfaste à l'avancement des travaux : on sentait que si les habitants éprouvaient de l'animosité pour ceux qui amenaient cette entreprise non désirée, le mécontentement allait aussi dans l'autre sens.<p>

Se préparant d'avance à passer une journée aussi longue qu'ennuyeuse, Malefoy se dirigea vers les maçons qui le regardèrent aussitôt avec un mélange de curiosité et de défiance.

Oui, très longue.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, le supérieur et l'avocat discutaient encore alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre du village.

« Vous dîtes que les agressions qui ont été faites, portent à la fois des traces magiques et… moldues, c'est bien cela ? Récapitula Drago.

-Oui, acquiesça l'autre. Ce sont probablement des professionnels car nous n'avons jamais pu les pincer.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'il puisse s'agir de jeunes désœuvrés idéalistes qui se battraient pour je ne sais quelle _grande_ cause pavée de bonnes intentions comme il en fleurit au moins dix chaque année ? Plaisanta-t-il.

L'autre pouffa et hocha la tête d'un air faussement navré avant de répondre sur le même ton :

-Hélas non ! J'aurais bien aimé pourtant. Ces gens-là sont si imprégnés de leurs superbes idées qu'ils ne rêvent que de se faire ferrer pour mieux les braire. Au moins, ça aurait arrangé tout le monde.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Puis, reprenant son sans-froid, l'homme murmura :

-Malheureusement, j'ai peur que ce ne soit plus sérieux que ça : nous avons affaire à des gens bien organisés qui connaissent bien les tours de garde. Je soupçonne même la présence d'un animagus parmi eux.

-Tiens donc ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ?

-Et bien… nous avons relevé des empreintes étranges dans le sol. Malheureusement avec la tempête, elles ont été à moitié effacées. Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'elles n'appartiennent pas à des pieds humains. D'autre part, l'aspect de certains dégâts, les traces de morsures que nous avons relevées sur le matériel… seule une grosse bête aurait pu les causer.

-Je vois, dit l'avocat en hochant la tête. Écoutez, revenez dans deux heures dans mon bureau à Londres. Je convoquerai l'Auror-en-Chef et ensemble, nous trouverons bien un plan pour capturer ces malfaiteurs. Pendant ce temps, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour réconcilier les autochtones du coin avec cette malheureuse entreprise.

-Je préférerai huit heures si cela ne vous ennuie pas, objecta doucement son interlocuteur À six heures, je serai encore sur le chantier et à sept, avec ma famille.

-Va pour huit heures alors, se plia Malefoy.

-Très bien. Autre chose encore et je vous laisse : si voulez en savoir plus sur les _inhabitants,_ adressez-vous au maire de la ville. Il paraît qu'il est très bien et qu'il a un bon contact avec eux

-Je verrai cela alors, merci du conseil, sourit l'autre. Au revoir Monsieur.

-À bientôt Monsieur Malefoy », le salua l'autre qui s'en retourna.

Resté seul, Malefoy se dirigea vers la grande place où étaient la mairie, la poste et quelques commerces. Au centre de l'avenue, trois arbres sombres et noueux rampaient vers le haut, tendant leurs branches vers le ciel comme s'il allait s'attendrir devant leur attitude suppliante. Arrivé devant la porte vitrée de la mairie, Drago eut la surprise de constater que c'était fermé. Le vendredi, les employés municipaux terminaient plus tôt.

Contrarié à l'idée de revenir le lendemain, Drago marcha au hasard des rues.

Au bout d'un moment, sans savoir comment il était arrivé là, il déboucha sur un carrefour étroit et bondé de monde : il y avaient beaucoup d'enfants avec leurs parents. Des piaillement aigus éclataient, recouverts de quelque invective lancée par un adulte. Alors le flâneur aperçut l'école qui se tenait à côté d'un parc et d'une poignée de maisons. Indifférents à la pétulance de leur marmaille, de nombreux parents bavardaient entre eux. Lassé par ce vacarme ambiant, Drago voulut faire volte-face et repartir quand soudain, il se figea net. Une sensation glacée lui mordit l'estomac.

De longs cheveux bruns ondulant légèrement sous la bise, coiffés au sommet d'un bonnet bleu et blanc. Des joues rosies par le gel, rehaussées par un sourire mutin creusant un coin de lune entre deux fossettes. Des mains vives et aériennes, qui se tendaient et s'animaient comme deux oiseaux blancs.

Au loin, un rire tinta. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était _son_ rire à_ elle_.

Elle.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Hermione discutait avec Leslie Callahan, la maîtresse des cinquièmes années, avec laquelle elle s'entendait très bien. C'était une jeune femme rousse, exubérante et dynamique qui lui rappelait étonnamment Ginny Weasley, surtout à la façon qu'elle avait de parler des hommes…

« Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas te libérer Hermione ? Insista-t-elle encore. Ce sera cool, on va s'amuser.

-Pour la dixième fois : non, Leslie, souffla-t-elle. Un ami d'enfance vient de m'inviter à dîner, je ne peux décemment refuser, cela fait trois ans que nous ne nous sommes plus revus.

-C'est dommage, regretta son amie. En plus il y aura du mâle à cette soirée. Tout un tas de célibataire qui ne demandent qu'une chose : ne plus l'être l'espace d'une nuit.

-Je me trompe ou tu as un message à me faire passer ? Susurra Hermione en faisant mine de se vexer.

-Bah oui, se justifia Leslie sans saisir l'ironie. Déjà que tu ne sors pas beaucoup… »

Hermione haussa les épaules et se renfrogna, réellement cette fois-ci. N'étant point aussi bouchée, l'autre femme vit bien qu'elle ennuyait sa compagne et n'insista pas. Toutefois, comme son regard se portait vers la rue, elle vit un bel homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, vêtu de façon très élégante qui semblait les dévorer du regard. Troublée, Leslie se retourna et jeta des coups d'œil à côté d'elle. Elle mit peu de temps à deviner _à_ _qui_ s'adressait cette admiration mystérieuse. Mais comme de bien entendu, la principale concernée, elle, n'avait strictement rien remarqué.

D'un léger coup de coude, elle héla discrètement son amie :

« Hermione, tourne-toi discrètement. Je crois qu'il y a un homme qui t'observe. »

Intriguée, la jeune femme obéit.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Brusquement, le cœur de Drago rata un battement : comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, elle tourna la tête pile dans sa direction et ses yeux le frappèrent de plein fouet.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Alors le temps se suspendit.

Il ne resta que deux regards, soudés l'un à l'autre.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Hermione ? Demanda une voix fort lointaine.

L'interpelée cligna des yeux, reprit ses esprits mais se détourna trop vite, sans se rendre compte de l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Leslie fut aussitôt inquiète de son extrême pâleur et de son visage décomposé. Elle regarda avec suspicion par-dessus son épaule et constata avec étonnement que l'inconnu paraissait dans le même état que celui de Hermione. Comme son amie demeurait très affectée, elle voulut la secouer un peu :

-Hermione ! Hermione, ça va ?

Alors seulement, son amie retrouva sa maîtrise d'elle-même et put répondre :

-O-oui ça… ne t'inquiète pas.

D'une voix soupçonneuse, elle l'interrogea encore :

-Qui c'est ce type ? Tu le connais ?

Mais elle secoua la tête, comme pour dire ni oui ni non. À la place, elle répondit d'un ton absent :

-C'est… compliqué. Disons que cet homme fait partie de mon passé…que je souhaiterais oublier.

Leslie hocha la tête avec raideur, les lèvres pincées. Enfin, d'une voix lourde de menace, elle proposa à sa collègue :

-Tu veux que j'appelle la police ?

Mais Hermione fit « non » de la tête avec un petit rire.

-Tu voudrais appeler la police simplement parce qu'un homme me regarde un peu fixement ? Allons, inutile de faire une psychose pour si peu. Je ne pense pas qu'il me veuille du mal. Si la situation se corsait néanmoins, je saurais me défendre. J'ai appris du meilleur, ne l'oublie pas.

-C'est vrai, admit Leslie. Bon, et sinon pour ce soir, tu es vraiment sûre que… ? »

Hermione poussa un long soupir et lui jeta un regard excédé.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Ce soir-là, elle fut la dernière à partir. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps à l'horizon lorsque les lumières du rez-de-chaussée s'éteignirent enfin. Dehors, la place s'était vidée depuis longtemps. Fatiguée, Hermione consulta sa montre et fut soulagée en constatant qu'il n'était que sept heures. Elle avait encore une heure pour se détendre avant de se rendre chez Harry.

Prestement, elle referma la porte du bâtiment et se dirigea vers le portail. Se promener à cette heure-ci n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais elle se sentait si agitée qu'elle éprouvait le besoin de marcher pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle referma également derrière elle la grille mais ses gestes étaient tellement saccadés que ses clefs lui échappèrent des mains et retombèrent sur le trottoir dans un cliquetis métallique. Hermione pesta silencieusement, ramassa son trousseau et parvint finalement à tourner le verrou.

Sa tâche terminée, elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle déclara très calmement :

« Je sais que tu es là Malefoy. »

Dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un arbre, Drago savait qu'il aurait été ridicule de jouer plus longtemps à cache-cache. Sans plus chercher à se faire discret, il sortit en pleine lumière et s'avança vers la silhouette féminine qui lui faisait dos. Ses pas claquèrent sourdement contre le bitume. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle et attendit qu'elle daignât se retourner, ce qu'elle fit enfin en le regardant avec la plus stricte neutralité. De fait que son visage était voilé par les ténèbres naissantes, on ne pouvait deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Prenant les devants, l'homme la salua en premier :

« Miss Granger.

La jeune femme ne réprima pas son sourire à l'entente de ce salut très formel. À son tout, elle formula avec un soupçon d'humour :

-Monsieur Malefoy.

Il régna un léger silence mais une fois de plus, ce fut Malefoy qui le rompit en énonçant indifféremment:

-Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes plus revus.

-En… en effet, bégaya-t-elle.

_« Je rêve ou sa présence me rend nerveuse ? »_ Se morigéna-t-elle. Vexée de perdre tous ses moyens aussi stupidement, elle relança avec un détachement qui touchait presque à l'ennui :

-Et sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait… après la guerre ?

-Oh, pas grand-chose, répondit-il sur le même ton. J'ai terminé mes études de droit cet année.

-En trois ans seulement ? Releva-t-elle avec incrédulité.

-J'avais déjà commencé la formation à la sortie de Poudlard mais pour les raisons que vous savez, j'ai dû m'interrompre au bout d'un an. Mais comme j'ai fait tous les efforts nécessaires pour ne par perdre le niveau, et même pour m'avancer, l'école a bien voulu me faire une faveur.

-Je vois, dit-elle sans faire de commentaire sur cette « faveur ».

Ayant assez de parler de lui, Malefoy lui demanda avec un intérêt poli :

-Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait durant ces trois années ?

-J'ai voyagé, répondit-elle évasivement.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-il. Et quel est ce bâtiment duquel vous venez de sortir ? C'est un prolongement de l'école ?

-Non, pas vraiment, sourit-elle. C'est un orphelinat… d'environ trente pensionnaires.

-Très bien.

Il y eut un léger silence puis, se rappelant qu'elle avait sa soirée, Hemione rentra dans le vif du sujet :

-Pendant que j'y pense, vous aviez quelque chose à me demander en particulier ?

-Et bien… oui. J'enquête sur les faits-divers qui se sont déroulés sur le chantier de la future entreprise.

-Ah oui, reprit-elle en hochant la tête. J'espère que cette affaire sera vite réglée. Les gangsters ne sont pas très aimés par ici.

-Vraiment ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, et moi non plus je n'ai guère de sympathie pour eux. Je réprouve complètement ces méthodes stériles et je ne suis pas la seule. Ce genre de bravade n'aide personne et envenime la situation plus qu'autre chose.

-Oui j'imagine, dit-il en ne sachant plus quoi penser.

-Ceci dit, je n'approuve pas davantage l'implantation d'un aéroport si près des habitations humaines, poursuivit-elle sévèrement.

Cette réponse désarçonna Drago. D'une voix surprise, il jeta :

-Pardon ?

Mais Hermione se méprit sur le sens de cette question et se justifia sur son opposition au « projet » :

-Entendons-nous bien Monsieur Malefoy, je ne suis pas contre la construction d'un aéroport, loin de là. Mais il y a des normes en terme de sécurité et surtout de nuisance à respecter pour la construction de ce genre. Or ici, elles n'ont _pas_ été respectées, c'est _ça_ qui est inacceptable !

-Pas si vite ! La stoppa-t-il. De quel aéroport parlez-vous ?

-Mais… de celui qui est en train de se construire, précisa-t-elle aussi perplexe que lui. Le chantier qu'on dégradé récemment.

-Attends… Attendez Miss Granger… qui vous a raconté ça ? Il n'a jamais été question d'implanter un aéroport ici.

-Ah non ? Reprit-elle d'un ton doucereux. Et ceci ?

Elle sortit un journal de son sac, dont on voyait qu'il avait déjà été maintes fois consulté, l'ouvrit à une page précise et le planta sous son nez. Intrigué, Malefoy lui prit le quotidien sans un mot et le lut. Il s'agissait d'un simple article qui listait par catégorie les différentes entreprises qui devaient se fonder cette année-là. À la fin, il secoua la tête et souffla d'un ton désabusé :

-Ils se sont trompés : ils ont placé l'entreprise « PEM Gibbs » parmi les aéroports alors que c'est entreprise qui fabrique des puces électroniques.

Cette réponse plongea Hermione dans un grand embarras. Voyant qu'elle semblait mortifiée, l'homme lui annonça :

-J'étais justement venu aujourd'hui pour rencontrer le maire et éclaircir tout cela, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé : la mairie est fermée. Mais vous est-ce que par hasard vous le connaitriez ?

Alors, avec un drôle de sourire, la jeune femme susurra :

-Oh oui. Je le connais même très bien.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Néanmoins ce fut d'une voix un peu moins assurée qu'il lui recomanda :

-Bon, et bien quand vous le verrez, pourrez-vous lui dire que j'ai essayé de le voir aujourd'hui pour discuter des événements récents, mais que la mairie était fermée ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine, il est déjà au courant, le coupa-t-elle en riant légèrement.

-Ah… les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois, fit-il remarquer un peu agacé.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

-Bah, dans le fond ça m'arrange. Alors si vous le voyez, dîtes-lui plutôt que je souhaite le rencontrer le plus tôt possible pour régler ce problème.

-Cela aussi, il le sait déjà, rétorqua-t-elle.

Cette fois, Malefoy la fixa d'un air soupçonneux. Puis, maîtrisant à grand peine son impatience, il la fustigea:

-Bon, pourriez-vous me dire à quoi rime toute cette plaisanterie ?

-Ah Monsieur Malefoy ! Soupira-t-elle en hochant la tête. Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? C'est _moi_ le maire.

Pour le coup, l'homme fut si surpris qu'il écarquilla les yeux. Ébahi, il s'exclama avec plus de franchise que de courtoisie :

-Toi ?

Faisant mine de s'offenser de son incrédulité, elle répéta d'un ton excessivement pompeux :

-Moi. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Une heure et demi plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva dans le bureau de Malefoy pour discuter du plan à mettre en place pour attraper les mauvais sujets. Il y avait l'avocat, Harry, Tonks le chef du chantier et Hermione. Tous les cinq mirent en place une stratégie. Le chef du chantier avait donné congé à ses hommes pour la nuit. Il n'y aurait ainsi aucune surveillance, ce qui endormirait peut-être la méfiance des bandits.

Harry suggéra qu'ils devaient se rendre là-bas entre onze heures et minuit et demi, puisque cela semblait être dans cette tranche qu'étaient commis les délits. Le plan en lui-même était assez simple : se répartir sur toute la surface du terrain, caché par des sorts de désillusion, et attendre que les coupables apparaissent.

Malefoy déclara qu'il se chargerait de bâtir une enceinte anti-transplanage lorsque les délinquants arriveraient pour leur couper toute retraite. Tonks quant à elle, les informa qu'elle allait semer plusieurs capsules remplie de potion capable de briser toute forme d'enchantements afin d'obliger les sorciers à retrouver leur « forme » d'origine. Naturellement, les chasseurs ne devraient plus bouger jusqu'à l'arrivée du gibier.

Enfin Hermione contacta la police. Il fallait évidemment les prévenir de leur machination de cette nuit afin qu'ils puissent être prêts à intervenir en cas de pépin. Elle promit aux autres de garder son portable sur elle pour pouvoir les appeler à tout moment.

Ce dernier détail réglé, on arriva enfin à la partie la plus intéressante de la conversation : le menu de ce soir.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Minuit.

Harry et sa bande étaient à leur poste depuis longtemps. Dans le ciel sans nuage, la lune avait presque atteint son dernier quartier. Malefoy la fixait d'un air absent. Tonks la contemplait avec mélancolie. Le chef du chantier la regardait avec indifférence, regrettant simplement la faible visibilité sur le terrain. Harry et Hermione quant à eux, ne la regardaient pas du tout, le premier étant trop occupé à surveiller les environs, et la seconde trop absorbée par ses ongles qu'elle rongeaient pour tromper son stress.

Soudain, il y eut un craquement, si infime qu'on ne l'aurait pas entendu, s'il n'avait pas été suivi par un hurlement d'épouvante :

« Au secours ! À moi ! »

C'était la voix de Malefoy. Sans réfléchir, Hermione qui était la plus proche fonça vers l'appel. Les capsules explosèrent sous ses pas, l'aspergeant du liquide, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle arriva en peu de temps auprès de l'homme et le vit en proie à une sorte de quadrupède massif et velu. Plaqué à terre, le souffle coupé, Malefoy vit avec effroi le loup ouvrir sa gueule béante d'où luisaient des crocs dégoulinant de salive…

« _Expelliarmus_ ! Rugit une voix au-dessus de lui.

Le monstre vola tout d'un coup loin de lui et Drago put retrouver une respiration normale. Promptement, il bondit sur ses pieds et vit Hermione qui se dirigeait vers lui, sans voir le loup se relever puis galoper vers elle. À cette vision, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Très vite, il ramassa sa baguette et la pointa vers la créature en beuglant :

-_Impedimenta_ ! »

La créature fut de nouveau déviée de sa trajectoire et poussa un grognement. Granger se retourna alors que le loup bondissait vers eux. Alors, la jeune femme se jeta contra son ancien ennemi pour l'écarter de la trajectoire de l'animal. Étourdi, le temps que le jeune homme reprît ses esprits, sa compagne avait brandi sa baguette et la pointait vers le colosse qui reprenait son élan. Alors, comprenant ce qu'elle attendait, Drago pointa sa baguette vers le loup et ils hurlèrent presque en même temps :

« _Stupéfix_ ! »

L'effet des deux sorts combinés terrassa la bête féroce qui retomba sur une capsule piégée, laissant alors apparaître une forme sombre et indistincte. Soufflant et suant après l'effort, les deux guerriers s'aperçurent de leur position plus qu'ambiguë : Drago était renversé sur le dos alors qu'Hermione était à moitié affalée sur lui. Gênée, ce fut elle qui se releva la première, remerciant intérieurement l'heure tardive pour masquer ses joues qui devaient être en train de cuire. La voix de Harry les interpela tout d'un coup. Réussissant à cacher son trouble, Hermione lui répondit que tout allait bien et qu'ils pouvaient venir pour identifier le prisonnier.

Le jeune homme débarqua aussitôt, suivi de Tonks et du chef de chantier. Tous trois, en entendant les clameurs terribles de la bête et des deux jeunes gens, avaient aussitôt accouru pour leur venir en aide. Ils arrivèrent finalement auprès des combattants fourbus et s'enquirent immédiatement de leur état. Tous deux jurèrent leurs grands dieux qu'ils se portaient bien et qu'ils avaient neutraliser un loup alors que celui-ci les avait attaqués. Harry pensa aussitôt qu'il devait s'agir d'un loup-garou, mais Hermione objecta, rappelant que ce n'était pas la pleine lune.

Pour couper toute dispute et mettre tout le monde d'accord, Tonks eut la bonne idée de s'avancer vers l'endroit où était retombé l'agresseur puis d'utiliser sa baguette pour éclairer les lieux. Une expression étrange se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit enfin l'homme. Abasourdie, elle s'approcha d'elle et l'examina de près. Puis, elle murmura faiblement :

« Non !… Non, ce n'est pas possible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tonks ? S'inquiéta Harry.

Elle haleta sous l'émotion et, d'une voix enrouée, elle affirma :

-C'est lui ! Je le reconnaitrais entre mille… Remus Lupin. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

L'affaire mise au clair, il apparaissait que les dommages constatés avaient été causés par un loup-garou, et non par des animagus. Vers dix heures du matin, le responsable du chantier, l'avocat et le chef d'entreprise se réunirent pour discuter de ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Pour protéger Rémus Lupin, on raconta à Andrew Gibbs que les dommages avaient été causés par des bêtes sauvages. Pour ne pas le laisser dans l'angoisse, Drago Malefoy lui promit que des sorciers allaient assurer la protection du chantier.

Le loup-garou fut aussitôt transféré en service médical où les médicomages l'examinèrent pour trouver une explication à ce phénomène : comment la transformation avait-elle pu avoir lieu en dehors de la pleine lune ? Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, Harry et Hermione tentaient depuis plusieurs heures de calmer une Tonks surexcitée, passant sans crier gare de la joie aux larmes, joignant parfois les deux.

« Il est revenu ! S'exclama-t-elle au moins pour la centième fois de la matinée.

-Oui, on sait Tonks, soupira Harry avec lassitude.

-Bous croyez qu'il voudra encore de moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

-Cela va de soi, la rassura-t-il gentiment. Tu es une femme extraordinaire : courageuse comme une lionne et têtue comme cent mules. Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il te résiste.

Ce fut plus qu'Hermione n'était capable de supporter : incapable de comprendre comment Tonks pouvait être encore attachée à un type qui l'avait abandonnée sans remord, elle répliqua non sans brutalité :

-Moi ce qui m'étonne, c'est que _tu_ veuilles encore de lui après ce qu'il t'a fait.

Harry lui jeta un regard de reproche qu'elle soutint sans ciller. En revanche, elle fut quelque peu remuée par les yeux furieux que la jeune femme darda vers elle. D'une voix retombée dans les pleurs, elle lui cracha :

-Ah vraiment ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ! Tu n'as jamais rien compris à ces choses-là. Comment le pourrais-tu de toutes façons ? Ah ! Hermione ! Sainte Hermione ! La petite Miss-Parfaite est bien entendu _au-dessus_ de ces problèmes bassement terrestres. A-t-elle seulement déjà aimé ? Sait-elle seulement ce que c'est que de souffrir ?

-Tonks, je t'en prie ! La supplia tout doucement Harry en voulant la prendre par les épaules.

Mais elle se dégagea brusquement de sa poigne en hurlant presque :

-Non ! Je ne me tairais pas ! Je l'aime Harry ! Tu entends ? Je l'aime à en mourir ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire d'avoir attendu trois ans avant de le revoir ? Il est vivant ! Que m'importe le reste ? Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit enfin revenu. De toute façon s'il est parti, c'était pour me protéger. Je le connais _mon_ Rémus, je sais comment il résonne : il s'imaginait qu'étant un loup-garou, il risquait de me blesser ou de me décevoir tôt ou tard. Mais maintenant qu'il est là, je m'occuperai de lui, je chasserai ces absurdités de sa tête et je me montrerai si insupportable qu'il sera bien obligé de me supporter.

Sa diatribe terminée, elle s'arrêta, rouge et haletant comme après un combat. Hermione quant à elle, avait blanchi et se pinçait les lèvres. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Harry voulant lança une malheureuse vanne. Mais au moment où les mots sortaient de sa bouche, il les regretta presque sur-le-champ :

-Bah… au pire s'il est toujours réticent, tu pourras toujours lui faire du chantage sur ton fils. »

Tonks eut un faible sourire mais Hermione se releva brusquement et fonça à grands pas vers la sortie. Rougissant de sa gaffe, Harry s'excusa auprès de Tonks et courut à la suite de son amie dans l'intention de faire amende honorable, humblement s'il le fallait. En sortant dans la rue, il la retrouva heureusement à l'extérieur en train de regarder pensivement la pluie qui tombait. Le ciel était encore sombre, du fait de l'amas des nuages bloquant les rayons du soleil. Sans la brusquer, Harry posa simplement une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle ne broncha pas. Alors, d'une voix grave, il présenta ses excuses :

« Hermione… écoute, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais plus du tout à… ce que tu as vécu.

-Tout comme Tonks, commenta-t-elle avec apathie.

-Ne lui en veut pas, elle… elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait.

-Bien sûr que si, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Si sa confession était fausse, si elle ne l'aimait pas aussi passionnément, elle ne l'aurait pas défendu avec autant de vigueur.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de ce qu'elle t'a dit avant, contra-t-il avec beaucoup de patience.

-Bah ! Au fond peu importe, je me fiche de ses insultes, j'en ai déjà tellement reçues de ce genre que je ne les entends plus. Et puis, si elle se sent capable de pardonner à Rémus, libre à elle ! Elle peut bien venir me faire la leçon, je m'en moque. Elle ne sait rien… elle n'a pas subi le quart de ce que j'ai vécu chez _lui_.

Harry ne répondit pas et se balança d'avant en arrière, l'air un peu mal-à-l'aise. Enfin, d'une voix gênée, il changea de sujet :

-Et sinon… est-ce que tu viendras demain à la conférence de l'entreprise ?

Cette fois, elle poussa un soupir franchement exaspéré :

-Harry ! Je te signale que c'est moi qui ai lancé l'initiative de cette conférence. Je suis le maire de C… je suis donc _un peu _tenue de présence. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Lorsque Harry rentra chez lui, il ne se doutait du bouleversement qui l'attendait. Luna était déjà rentrée et s'était allongée sur le canapé pour dormir. S'approchant discrètement d'elle, l'homme l'embrassa sur la tempe. La jeune femme broncha légèrement mais comme elle ne dormait pas complètement, elle tourna la tête vers lui et battit des paupières. Alors Harry vit tout de suite dans son regard que quelque chose avait changé. Ses yeux étaient si dilatés qu'ils en étaient presque noirs, et une étincelle indescriptible brillait au fond de ses prunelles. D'une voix encore un peu engourdie, elle lui murmura avec un sourire étrange :

« Harry !

-Oui ? Répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Quel terrible réveil, se plaignit-elle. Je faisais un rêve merveilleux

Habitué à excentricité de sa fiancée, Harry ne fit que rire doucement et lui demanda avec une fausse compassion :

-Ah ! Et quel était ce rêve ?

Le regard de Luna devint rêveur. Elle murmura :

-J'ai rêvé… que des Demetrios voletaient jusqu'à moi et… m'annonçaient… que j'attendais un enfant. Mais sais-tu ce qui était le plus étonnant ?

Non, il ne le savait pas. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir plus d'incroyable que cela.

-Ces Demetrios, susurra-t-elle, étaient très particuliers :_ ils avaient ton visage_.

Ah, effectivement, vu comme ça…

-Je crois que c'est un signe, poursuivit-elle en le regardant d'un air exalté. J'ai compris ce que les Demetrios ont voulu me faire comprendre : j'ai envie d'un enfant de toi.

D'une voix rauque, Harry déclara spontanément :

-Tu l'auras. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le lendemain après-midi, Andrew Gibbs se déplaça en personne dans la petite salle des fêtes où avait lieu la conférence. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais une majorité de vieux. Brièvement, Hermione leur présenta le chef d'entreprise et leur expliqua en deux mots en quoi consistait l'activité de l'entreprise qui se montait près du village. Une fois que les habitants furent rassurés qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'un aéroport, ni d'une centrale nucléaire, ils furent tout à fait tranquilles et écoutèrent distraitement le discours de Gibbs en affichant un air soit neutre, soit emprunt d'une paisible approbation.

Enfin, une heure plus tard, la véritable réconciliation eut lieu lorsque l'apéritif eu lieu au buffet.

Le gens se servirent, proposèrent poliment de servir leurs voisins et de fil en aiguille, la bonne humeur s'installa. Gibbs lui-même se trouva des affinités parmi les habitants et, lorsque Drago regarda de son côté, l'homme se tenait les côtes de rire, les joues rosies par le champagne. Potter quant à lui, discutait avec quelques aurors qui s'étaient déplacés. Tonks, accaparée par l'arrivée récente de son ex-fiancé, était naturellement aux abonnés absents. Enfin Granger… était seule, les yeux dans le vague, tenant dans une main son gobelet de champagne et l'autre triturant une montre en argent qui ornait son poignet, le seul bijou qu'elle portait.

L'homme l'observa quelques instants puis, sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle.

« Belle soirée n'est-pas ?

Hermione sursauta et afficha un air confus. Malefoy se tenait juste devant elle, la regardant d'un air impénétrable. Peu habituée à se laisser surprendre, elle répliqua un peu brutalement :

-Oui certes.

Il eut un léger sourire indéchiffrable, puis entama :

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir encore félicitée pour ce discours dont vous nous avait régalé les oreilles tout à l'heure !

La jeune femme était trop fine pour ne pas saisir l'ironie subtile qui se cachait derrière cette phrase. Retrouvant sa verve et on sourire, elle répondit sur le même ton :

-Quelle charmante intention de votre part ! Si mes discours vous captivent autant, venez donc assister à nos réunions municipales. Vos oreilles seront comblées au-delà de toute espérance.

Malefoy eut un petit rire et secoua la tête puis, d'une voix redevenue sérieuse, il lui confessa :

-Non, je vous charriais. Très sincèrement, j'ai été impressionné par le lien que vous entretenez avec les citoyens de C… j'ai remarqué que quand vous parliez, ils étaient… comment dire, _suspendus_ à vos lèvres.

Et comme il disait cela, il jeta un coup d'œil appuyé sur lesdites lèvres. Rosissant légèrement, Hermione but une gorgée de champagne pour reprendre contenance. Son nez prenait des couleurs charmantes avec l'alcool. D'une voix suffisamment maîtrisée, elle changea de sujet en balançant la première idée qui lui venait à l'esprit :

-Vous êtes très élégant ce soir. Je ne m'étais pas encore aperçue que vous portiez un complet moldu.

Malefoy ne fit que sourire en argumentant :

-Oui. J'ai beau être sorcier, je reconnais que les moldus ont une bonne longueur d'avance sur nous en ce qui concerne le style vestimentaire. Leurs tenues de soirée ont cent fois plus de classe que les nôtres. Certaines mettent remarquablement en valeur les courbes du corps. »

Derechef Hermione se sentit mal-à-l'aise sous le regard de l'homme qui semblait percer à travers ses inhibitions. Pour la conférence, elle avait fait un effort d'élégance en choisissant une robe noire qui retombaient à ses pieds en plis vaporeux et dont le décolleté en trapèze rehaussait l'éclat de sa gorge nacrée. Pour protéger ses épaules et des bras nus contre la fraîcheur, elle les avait enroulés dans un châle noir arachnéen, parsemé de fils d'argent qui scintillaient comme autant de reflets dans un océan. Ses cheveux laissés libres suffisaient à couvrir sa nuque.

Soudain, elle eut trop chaud malgré la légèreté de sa tenue. Oh ! Pourquoi la rendait-il si fébrile ? Elle reposa subitement son verre et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans un regard pour l'homme qu'elle plantait là. Elle arriva très vite dans le hall d'entrée et le traversa sans un regard en arrière. Ce fut son erreur, car à peine fut-elle arrivée à l'extérieur, que deux deux mains la saisirent brusquement par les épaules et l'obligèrent à se retourner. Elle dut faire face au visage de Malefoy qui la questionna durement :

« Où alliez-vous ainsi ? »

La proximité de leurs corps était affreusement gênante pour tous les deux. L'air devint moite autour d'eux et fut bientôt empli de leurs respirations saccadées. Transie par une émotion indescriptible, Hermione vira au cramoisi et demeura incapable de répondre, ne sachant que faire entre rester ou partir. Les mains de l'homme se firent alors plus possessives et pétrirent sa chair douloureusement tandis qu'il murmurait avec le martyr d'une passion impossible à cacher :

« Hermione… »

Émue, elle ouvrit la bouche. Tout se passa très vite. Ses lèvres furent aussitôt happées par celles de Drago. Étourdie par le flot de sensations qui l'envahirent, elle en oublia de se débattre et ne broncha pas lorsque les mains de l'homme descendirent dangereusement et la rapprochèrent de lui…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Alors que ses collègues étaient pris en pleine discussion, Harry se rendit compte tout à coup que Hermione avait disparu. Puis en regardant autour de lui, il vit que Malefoy était également absent. Mû par un mauvais pressentiment, le Survivant prit à son tour la direction de la sortie. Comme il arrivait dans le hall, il vit que la porte menant à l'extérieur était entrouverte mais n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre.

CLAC !

C'était Hermione qui venait de rentrer, après avoir violemment battu la porte derrière elle. D'un seul coup d'œil, Harry vit aussitôt que ça n'allait pas : rouge et ébouriffée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon, elle abordait un air hagard qui le glaça : la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue afficher une telle expression, c'était trois ans auparavant lorsqu'il l'avait récupérée chez Malefoy après le désastre, les yeux éteints, le cœur brisé et la vie en lambeaux. D'une voix soucieuse, il l'appela aussitôt :

« Hermione, tout va bien ?

Alors brusquement, la jeune femme craqua et fondit en larmes.

-Ô Harry ! S'étrangla-t-elle.

Éberlué, Harry la reçut dans ses bras alors que ses jambes la lâchèrent. D'un ton menaçant, il gronda :

-C'est Malefoy n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?

-Non ! Gémit-t-elle en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas sa faute… ce n'est pas lui, c'est… c'est moi.

-Comment ça ? Explique-toi ! » Dit-il un peu refroidi.

Mais comme elle continuait de sangloter, il s'écarta d'elle et lui laissa un peu de temps pour se remettre. Finalement, par à-coups, elle lui raconta toute l'histoire : qu'après une conversation un peu ambivalente, Malefoy l'avait suivie alors qu'elle se rendait dehors. Et là, après une brève altercation, ils s'étaient embrassés. Jugeant par l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait maintenant, Harry crut avec indignation qu'il l'avait forcée et brutalisée. Cependant à sa grande confusion, elle lui avoua que ce n'était pas le cas, mais que peu après, de vieux souvenirs ressurgirent dans sa tête comme des cauchemars. Emportée par la panique et par sa lutte intime, elle l'avait repoussé et giflé.

Drago l'avait immédiatement relâchée et lui avait jeté un regard terrible. Mais loin d'insister, il avait retrouvé toute sa civilité et s'était excusé auprès d'elle d'un ton glacial avant de repartir sans se retourner. Bouleversée, elle était retournée à l'intérieur sans trop savoir où elle allait, et ce fut à ce moment que Harry l'avait retrouvé. Celui-ci avait écouté patiemment son récit sans l'interrompre. Voyant qu'elle avait fini, d'une voix compatissante, il lui parla:

« D'accord, je comprends mieux. Je suis désolé de ce qui t'est arrivé Hermione, et…

La jeune femme croyait avec terreur qu'il allait lui annoncer sa ferme intention de la venger, ce fut pourquoi sa réponse la choqua autant :

-… sache que je ne tiens pas à excuser Malefoy.

-Toi ? Couina-t-elle. Et pourquoi voudrais-tu l'excuser Harry Potter ? Il y a quelques années, tu aurais été le premier à vouloir lui démolir le portrait s'il avait levé le doigt sur moi.

-Oui, mais les temps ont changé Hermione, tout le monde a changé, avança-t-il précautionneusement.

-Changé ou pas, je ne peux pas me résoudre à aimer l'homme qui a ruiné la vie de Luna, la mienne et celle de dizaines d'autres jeunes femmes anonymes, cracha-t-elle.

Atrocement gêné, Harry se dandina sur place puis, décidant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser plus longtemps dans l'ignorance, il déclara piteusement :

-Hermione… il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite à propos de Malefoy. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant, mais… enfin je t'expliquerai tout ça dans le même temps. Je sais qu'en plus, c'est une période difficile pour toi tu peux me haïr si tu veux. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me laisser parler jusqu'au bout. »

Intriguée, elle hocha la tête, alors il entama le récit des événements pénibles de Noël dernier. Il lui raconta tout d'abord l'épisode où Malefoy avait permis aux résistants moldus de s'enfuir des cachots de Voldemort.

_Trois ans plus tôt :_

_Harry et ses compagnons marchaient silencieusement derrière Malefoy qui était venu les faire sortir de leurs cages. Quelques minutes plutôt, la venue de ce Mangemort seul avait éveillé leur méfiance. Et lorsque celui-ci avait ouvert leur prison une par une, puis leur avait fait signe de le suivre sur la pointe des pieds, personne n'avait suivi. Malefoy avait presque dû les menacer pour leur faire comprendre qu'il voulait simplement leur permettre de s'échapper. Après avoir franchi quelques couloirs, et monter plusieurs escaliers étroits, il leur désigna une porte qui devait les mener directement dans une ruelle de Londres. Il l'ouvrit en premier et s'écarta pour les laisser passer._

_Les moldus s'engagèrent les premiers. À la fin, il ne resta plus que le Survivant et son ancien rival. Comme l'autre ne bougeait pas, Malefoy le bouscula un peu sèchement :_

_« Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends Potter ? Que je vienne te prendre par la main ?_

_Avec hésitation, Harry le pria simplement :_

_-Ai-je droit à une question ?_

_L'ancien Serpentard souffla avec exaspération avant de maugréer :_

_-Dépêche-toi !_

_Cela tint en un mot :_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_Malefoy le toisa alors d'un air étrangement rêveur et répondit d'un ton très bas, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur :_

_-Pour elle. »_

_Et sur cette réponse énigmatique, il s'en fut._

Arrivé à ce point-là de son histoire, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Et dire qu'au début, il avait cru que Malefoy parlait de Luna, pas de Hermione ! Risquant machinalement un coup d'œil vers sa meilleure amie, il fut terrifiés par les ravages que sa négligence avait entraînés : devant lui, Hermione perdu ses couleurs et le toisait comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Profitant de son état de choc, il lui narra la vérité à propos de Luna, comment il l'avait sauvée des griffes de Deborah, puis celles de Voldemort en faisant semblant de la tuer. Maladroitement, il tenta de s'expliquer sur les raisons qui le poussaient à défendre son vieil ennemi :

« Aujourd'hui, Luna est en vie, nous sommes en couple et elle a enfin réussi à tourner la page. Si nous sommes heureux aujourd'hui, c'est principalement grâce à lui. Ce serait profondément injuste de…

-Assez ! Hurla-t-elle soudain en le coupant.

Harry s'interrompit aussitôt. Bien lui en prit. Blême et tremblant de tous ses membres, Hermione était si près d'exploser qu'elle devina en un éclair qu'elle ne pourrait pas se maîtriser à temps. D'eux-même, les mots fusèrent de sa bouche comme des gerbes de lave d'un volcan :

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Répond-moi espèce de saligaud ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille ?

Il tenta misérablement :

-Je suis dés…

-Ah non ! S'écria-t-elle en grimpant au fausset. Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé alors que tu viens de m'annoncer que tu vivais le plus grand bonheur du monde grâce à Malefoy. Tu n'es pas du tout désolé. Tu te fous pas mal de ce que je pense ou de ce que je ressens, et il en a _toujours_ été ainsi. Harry Potter, le Survivant, beaucoup trop grand et trop important pour se soucier du monde mesquin et vulgaire qui l'entoure !

Derechef, Harry voulut se défendre :

-Hé ! C'est faux, je n'ai jamais…

-Tais-toi ! Aboya-t-elle encore plus fort. Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tes mensonges et ta vie absolument parfaite, tu peux te les garder. Je vomis sur ton bonheur égoïste et sur la prétendue justice que tu rends à Malefoy en daignant raconter la vérité à ton amie trois ans après. En tous cas j'espère que tu as bien profité de cette soirée parce que c'est la dernière fois de ta vie que tu vois mon visage. Pour ma part je t'ai déjà trop vu et j'espère bien ne plus jamais te rencontrer. Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots affectueux, Hermione ouvrit la porte et retourna dehors. On entendit bientôt le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage.  
>Hébété, Harry resta longtemps planté là. Il n'avait même pas essayer de la retenir.<p>

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'ermite tentait tant bien que mal de réconforter la jeune femme échouée sur un banc.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, alors qu'il ranimait quelques chandelles qui montraient des signes de faiblesse, le vieux fut brutalement arraché de sa pieuse besogne par un grand fracas retentissant au fond de l'église. En se retournant, il eut la surprise de voir débarquer une jeune femme qui courait dans sa direction comme une possédée. Cependant avant qu'il ne pût poser la moindre question, ses yeux la reconnurent sitôt qu'elle fût dans la lumière. C'était celle qui revenait le voir tous les ans : Hermione Granger.

Il vit immédiatement à son air que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de l'interroger : elle parla d'elle-même, évoquant la pire trahison dont elle venait d'être victime. D'une phrase pleine de douce persuasion, il l'encouragea à s'expliquer sur ce qui venait de lui arriver. D'une voix absente, elle lui raconta la conversation houleuse qu'elle avait eue avec Harry. À la fin, elle craqua avant d'avoir pu poser les deniers mots et éclata en sanglots. Compatissant, l'homme l'avait aidée à s'asseoir et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules en attendant l'accalmie.

Finalement, les pleurs s'espacèrent. Alors l'ermite parla, de sa voix toujours pleine de sagesse :

« Si cruelle que soit cette épreuve, vous pouvez au moins en tirez une certitude positive : cet homme est digne de votre amour.

Hermione le regarda en plissant des yeux, sans comprendre

-Harry ? Lança-t-elle d'un ton incertain.

-Mais non, l'autre : Drago Malefoy, la corrigea-t-il avec un brin de condescendance.

-Quoi ? Non ! Se défendit-elle un peu trop vite. Non, vous vous trompez, je ne l'aime pas.

Le vieil homme n'insista pas. À la place, il la considéra posément, sans la lâcher des yeux. Nerveusement, Hermione fut la première à détourner le regard. Puis elle jeta d'un ton cassant :

-Ne me regardez pas ainsi. Je vous répète que je ne l'aime pas.

Puis d'ajouter avec plus de résignation que de conviction :

-Je ne peux pas.

Alors le sage la questionna, imperturbable :

-Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas l'aimez ?

-Parce que… j'ai été son esclave… pendant la guerre. Et il a fait de ma vie… un enfer, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-Je comprends, dit-il en hochant la tête. Mais considérant ce que vous venez d'apprendre, sur tout ce qu'il a accompli pour vos amis et pour vous, ne pensez-vous pas que lui aussi mérite d'être pardonné ?

Accablé par la justesse de cette déclaration, Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains et balbutia :

-Ce n'est pas si simple ! Ô mon père, si vous saviez… si vous saviez ce qu'il m'a fait. Il n'est pas un seul supplice qui m'ait été épargné !

Mais le curé la regarda simplement avec pitié. Puis, sans un mot, il ramena son regard vers le mur où était suspendue une petite croix sur laquelle était accroché le Christ supplicié. Puis, d'une voix emplie d'une infinie tristesse, il murmura :

-Et Lui ? Quel supplice Lui a-t-on épargné ? »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Beaucoup plus tard, sans son bureau, Drago Malefoy classait ses dossiers comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était énervé. Il en était au moins à son dixième registre et son cinquième café lorsque soudain, sa secrétaire Madame Woods, toqua à sa porte et l'informa de sa voix sèche :

« Monsieur Malefoy je vous informe que je vais partir. Par contre, je voulais vous prévenir qu'il y a une espèce de folle devant votre maison qui ne cesse de toquer à la porte depuis une demi-heure. Je lui ai dis de partir mais elle a refusé Dois-je appeler les aurors ?

Grognant, le jeune homme faillit répondre « oui », mais éprouvant brusquement le besoin de se défouler, il répliqua plutôt :

-Non, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Je vais m'en occuper moi-même.

-Comme vous voudrez », répondit-elle.

Drago se leva et sortit de son bureau. Promptement, il descendit les marches de son escalier de marbre et marcha à grands pas vers la porte qu'il ouvrit violemment. En voyant tout d'un coup _qui_ se trouvait là, tout son énervement se dégonfla d'un seul coup comme un ballon de baudruche. D'une voix abasourdie, il s'exclama :

-Granger !

C'était bien elle. Elle était toujours en robe de soirée mais ses cheveux s'étaient ébouriffés comme si elle avait couru. D'une voix altérée qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, elle le supplia presque :

-Puis-je entrer ? »

La situation était si absurde, que Malefoy oublia sa rancune et s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Sans un mot, il la conduisit à l'étage. Arrivé dans son bureau, il prit brusquement conscience de la réalité et se demanda avec irritation pourquoi il ne l'avait pas envoyée promener. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, n'est-ce pas ? D'un ton hargneux, il l'interrogea sans faux-semblant ni formule de politesse. Il ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler son hostilité :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Hermione se tortilla sur place, un air torturé passant sur son visage, mais qui ne lui inspira aucune pitié. Plus de question de l'aider cette fois-ci : si elle voulait qu'ils parlent, ce serait à elle de faire le premier pas. Par chance, elle le fit : prenant son courage à deux mains, elle balbutia :

-Je… je suis venue pour m'excuser.

Aucune réaction. Il la regardait toujours, le visage fermé et les bras croisés. Intimidée, elle crut devoir l'éclairer sur sa démarche :

-Harry m'a avoué seulement ce soir le rôle que tu as joué pendant la guerre : il m'a dit que tu avais protégé Luna contre Voldemort, et que tu lui avais permis de s'enfuir la nuit où il a été capturé. Je comprends à quel point j'ai été injuste. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux à présent. J'aimerais tellement savoir quoi faire pour me racheter.

-Ça suffit ! Coupa-t-il sèchement, incapable d'en entendre davantage.

Choquée, elle regarda de ses grands yeux pleins d'incompréhension et de désespoir. À ce moment, il haït presque ce regard qui le suppliait avec une candeur agaçante. D'une voix cruelle, il lui assena :

-Écoute-moi bien Granger, sache que si tu es venue avec la seule intention de présenter tes pauvres excuses, tu peux repartir tout de suite. Je contrefiche de tes regrets, de tes pleurnicheries et de ta misérable gratitude. Ce n'est pas ça que j'attends de toi et tu le sais très bien. Alors si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, va-t-en.

Assommée par ces accusations, Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce et le fixa comme s'il était devenu un étranger. Doucement, il répéta :

-Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Ou es-tu devenue si stupide que tu ne m'as pas compris ? Je t'ai dit de partir.

Ses traits frémirent, elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, indécise sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Soupirant, il alla lui-même vers la porte, l'ouvrit et l'enjoignit avec une courtoisie glaciale :

-Veuillez quitter ce bureau Miss Granger.

Et comme elle ne réagissait toujours pas, il tonna brusquement :

-Dégage ! »

Lentement, toujours de cet air sonné, Hermione bougea et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant de passer l'embrasure, elle se tourna vers l'homme qui la regardait avec mépris. Alors toute sa rage explosa d'un coup.

CLAC !

Surpris, Malefoy n'avait pas eu le temps de lever le bras pour se protéger de la gifle. Furieusement, la jeune femme se jeta sur lui et martela son torse de ses poings fragiles. Il recula et tenta de se protéger mais ne rendit pas les coups parce qu'elle ne lui faisait aucun mal. Elle le frappa ainsi cinq fois puis, vidée de ses forces, se laissa tomber lourdement par terre en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps comme pour l'empêcher de se disloquer. Terrassée par une souffrance qui la dépassait, elle commença à éprouver de la difficulté à respirer.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Malefoy s'agenouiller et se pencher vers elle. Relevant la tête, elle vit qu'il la regardait avec une attention presque farouche. Ses yeux habituellement gris clair avaient viré au noir. Brusquement, sans comprendre d'où lui venait cet élan, Hermione se redressa légèrement et rompit les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient de lui en entourant son cou de ses bras. Loin de la repousser, l'homme encercla ses bras dans son dos et la cala lui même contre son épaule. Puis, avidement, il partit à la découverte de ce corps dont il avait été cruellement sevré pendant trois années entières.

Lorsqu'elle sentit sa bouche se plaquer contre sa gorge et l'embrasser voracement, Hermione ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de bien-être. D'instinct, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il remonta le long de son cou en le parsemant de baisers voraces. Il n'était pas tendre, mais elle s'en moquait, c'était très bien ainsi, elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps en prévenances inutiles à l'heure de leurs retrouvailles. Ses mains caressèrent avidement ce corps d'homme qu'elle n'avait plus touché depuis trois ans.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au petit matin, lorsque Hermione reprit conscience, la première chose qui la frappa, ce fut les courbatures qui l'élancèrent dans la nuque, sur les épaules et tout le long du dos. Grognant légèrement, elle eut du mal à se mettre en position assise. Lorsqu'elle put au moins prendre appui sur ses mains, elle souffla bruyamment. À côté d'elle, Malefoy, perturbé par son agitation, se réveilla et jura :

« Bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

D'un ton faussement énervé, elle répliqua :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh ! Trois fois rien : j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir été passée au rouleau-compresseur toute la nuit.

-Au quoi ? Coassa-t-il.

-Une machine moldue dans laquelle il vaut mieux ne jamais se retrouver.

Fatigué par son bavardage, Drago bâilla :

-Tu ferais mieux de te recoucher au lieu de dire des âneries.

-Ah non ! Ça, certainement pas ! Trancha-t-elle d'un ton boudeur. Je te préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question que je reste allongée sur ce tapis. Mon dos m'informe qu'il ne tiendra pas _une_ minute de plus. »

Tout d'un coup, l'homme se sentit bête. D'un ton affable, il la pria de le suivre et une minute plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans les appartements privés où vivait Drago. Contrairement à la façon dont il avait toujours vécu, c'est pièces étaient simples et sans fioritures. La chambre elle-même ne contenait que le strict nécessaire, le seul luxe qu'il s'était offert, était le grand lit (et ce n'était certes pas Hermione qui allait l'en blâmer). Profitant du week-end qui s'annonçait radieux, les deux amants échangèrent quelques mots pour rattraper le temps perdu.

La jeune femme raconta donc ses voyages : elle s'était rendue d'abord rendue au Maroc, en Inde, puis au Japon, en Australie, et avait terminé son périple au Chili.

« Jusqu'en Australie ? l'interrompit-il d'un air sidéré. Tu as fêté Noël à la plage alors !

-Non, je ne restais jamais pendant les fêtes de fin d'année. À Noël, je suis toujours revenue en Angleterre pour… saluer l'ermite.

-Ah bon ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi pourtant, fit-il remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé : je ne voulais pas qu'on sache où j'étais. J'avais besoin de cette rupture, se justifia-t-elle à mi-voix.

Malefoy hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, puis revint sur son parcours :

-En tous cas tu as dû en voir des choses passionnantes. Est-ce que par hasard au Maroc, tu aurais visité un endroit qui s'appelle…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Drago : je n'ai fait aucune virée touristique, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix très douce. Je n'ai pas visité de monuments, ce n'était pas le but de ces voyages.

Il la regarda, intrigué, puis demanda de but en blanc :

-Et bien qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?

-Je voulais voir le monde et je l'ai vu : j'ai confronté ma misère à celle des autres, je me suis liée d'amitié avec toute sorte de gens et j'ai appris des tas de choses. Mais la meilleure leçon que j'ai tiré de mon vagabondage, c'est qu'on peut toujours trouver plus malheureux que soit. En Angleterre, je dépérissais parce que je ne savais rien et pensais savoir tout. Aujourd'hui, je n'en sais guère plus, mais j'en ai au moins pris conscience.

Drago acquiesça silencieusement. Enfin elle acheva :

-Et puis je suis revenue, comme tu le sais. Deux amis rencontrés au cours de mes étapes, m'ont suivie et ensemble, nous avons fondé l'orphelinat.

-D'accord.

-Et puis toi ?

-Moi ? Et bien après la guerre, comme tu t'en doute, le pays était au bord de la banqueroute. Alors pour ne pas risquer de sombrer avec lui, j'ai versé des fonds à diverses entreprises moldues et sorcières pour aider à relancer l'économie. J'ai presque tout semé en parrainage et rénovation. J'ai aussi rasé ce qu'il restait du manoir Malefoy et j'ai revendu le terrain à une entreprise qui fabrique des thermocouples – ne me demande pas ce que c'est, je n'ai jamais rien compris au jargon scientifique de moldu.

-C'est très généreux de ta part, sourit-elle.

-Merci. Et puis, avec l'argent de la vente, j'ai repris mes études de droit là où je les avais arrêtées. Cependant, compte tenu des bases que j'avais accumulé pendant la guerre, ils m'ont fait sauter une année.

-Comment se fait-il que tu aies acquis tant de connaissances ?

-Et bien, c'est tout simplement après mon mariage avec Deborah, répondit-il sombrement. Comme je ne pouvais pas divorcer publiquement de la femme que Voldemort m'avait imposée, j'ai épluché tout le code civil et pénal pour voir s'il existait le moindre décret qui m'aurait permis de la répudier sans me salir.

Il y eut un léger moment de gêne, puis Hermione se risqua :

-Drago… je suis consciente que que ce sont des mauvais souvenirs mais… j'ai besoin de comprendre… Comment se fait-il… que vous n'ayez pas eu d'enfant ? Est-ce que Deborah était stérile ?

-Je n'en sais rien, admit-il avec un rictus blasé. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée. Jamais.

-Mais pourquoi… je sais bien que vous ne vous aimiez pas mais… si tu as eu toutes ces mudains… quel était le problème avec Deborah ? Pourquoi refusais-tu de la toucher ?

-Moi je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit-il. C'était elle qui ne voulait pas.

Et devant ses yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes, il développa :

-Le soir même de nos noces, elle s'est claquemurée dans sa chambre en prétendant que nous ne devions consommer notre mariage à aucun prix. Elle a juré ses grands qu'elle se tuerait et ferait sauter le manoir si je posais un doigt sur elle.

Hermione ne commenta pas, elle comprenait trop bien la réaction de Deborah, pour avoir elle-même rêvé de meurtre et de suicide qu'elle lorsque Drago l'avait tenue à sa merci. Devinant ses pensées, celui-ci l'attrapa par les épaules et la serra étroitement contre lui. Heureuse et détendue, Hermione se laissa bercer en même temps qu'il la réconfortait :

-Ne pense plus à tout cela Hermione. C'est du passé, je ne laisserais pas Deborah, elle morte, gâcher encore nos vies.

-Non ! Protesta-t-elle. Tu ne comprends pas! J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus, j'ai besoin de comprendre quelles ont été les causes qui m'ont amenée dans cette prison. Pourquoi s'est-elle refusée à toi ? C'est incompréhensible, avec sa manie de vouloir absolument un héritier, d'où qu'il vienne.

-Elle était déjà folle lorsque nous nous étions mariés : elle prétendait qu'une créature de la nuit l'avait visité dans ses songes et l'avait avertie que si elle se donnait à moi, de grands malheurs s'abattraient sur nos deux têtes. J'avoue qu'après qu'elle m'ait raconté ça, ça m'a beaucoup refroidi. J'ai préféré la laisser tranquille. Au fond, ça m'arrangeait car sans enfant, j'aurais peut-être eu une chance de prouver que nous n'avons jamais consommé notre union et ainsi, j'aurais pu la chasser en toute impunité. Voldemort était certes très puissant, mais il ne pouvait pas décemment s'opposer à une loi vieille de plus de trois siècles.

-Mais ça n'a pas marché, déduisit-elle lentement.

-Non, car Deborah a trouvé la parade : elle ne voulait sans doute pas retourner chez son « père adoptif » car elle a utilisé un des codes qui autorise un sorcier marié avec une femme stérile, à choisir ses héritiers parmi ses enfants illégitimes à condition que cela soit fait dans la plus grande discrétion. Ah ! Sur ce coup-là, elle a été très forte : si je m'attaquais à elle, elle pouvait très bien justifier l'absence de maternité par sa stérilité. Et avec l'appui de son « protecteur », tout le monde m'aurait donné tort même les sangs-purs, acheva-t-il avec amertume.

-Je comprends.

Puis, se rappelant soudain d'une chose, elle reprit encore d'une voix bouleversée :

-Mais au fait… cette « créature de la nuit » qui l'a visitée pendant ses songes, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

-Si, approuva-t-il. Je sais à quoi tu penses, et je le soupçonne aussi : le génie. Je pense maintenant qu'il n'est pas étranger à sa folie. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis bien content qu'il ait disparu de nos vies.

Hermione ne sourit point. Son visage prit une expression douloureuse et elle baissa la tête. Drago comprit qu'à ce moment, tous deux pensaient à la même chose. D'une toute petite voix, elle dit simplement :

-Elle me manque tellement. »

L'homme resserra ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte protectrice. À cet instant, il se félicitait de ce qu'elle eût la tête reposé contre son cou, de ce fait, elle ne pouvait voir son visage. En lui-même Drago se maudissait : aurait-il un jour le courage de lui dire la vérité, cette atroce vérité qu'il avait apprise lorsque le génie était venu lui rendre sa dernière visite il y a trois, et qu'il n'avait jamais osé raconter à personne, sauf à Potter ? Il se souvenait encore de sa réaction après qu'il eût tout avoué : le Survivant avait tout d'abord refusé de le croire mais, en voyant la tête de son interlocuteur, il avait manqué de s'évanouir, puis avait reconnu lui-même qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il convenait de faire, surtout vis-à-vis de Luna.

Au final, il avait décidé de ne rien dire à Luna. La vérité lui avait presque littéralement retourné l'estomac, alors imaginer la réaction de la jeune femme en l'apprenant… non, il n'avait rien dit et ne dirait rien.

Au final, Drago convint lui aussi que c'était la seule solution. _« Pardonne-moi Hermione_, soupira-t-il en lui-même. _Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Cela te tuerait. »_

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_Début octobre, vingt-quatre ans plus tôt :_

_Il était tard. L'air était frais dans le petit village de P… Dans les rues désertes, une silhouette se faufilait entre les différentes boutiques et bars miteux, laissés à l'abandon pour la plupart. Al, parce que c'était bien lui, avançait sans se retourner, entortillé dans un manteaux râpeux et sombre. Cela faisait maintenant tant de fois qu'il empruntait ce chemin, qu'il ne prêtait plus la moindre attention aux enseignes, ni au décor sinistre qui l'entourait. Ses pensées erraient ailleurs : il se demandait si un jour ces humains seraient assez forts pour briser le cycle. _

_Que Rogue ait cru pouvoir le manipuler avec ses pitoyables envoûtements pour le forcer à protéger Hermione Granger et aider Harry Potter, touchait au ridicule. C'était plutôt lui, le maître des potions, qui se faisait totalement manipuler. Il n'était qu'un jouet, et n'en n'avait même pas conscience._

_Quant aux autres, que ce fût Harry, Drago ou bien Hermione, ils étaient bien tous les mêmes : des naïfs, incapables d'admettre que parfois, rêve et réalité pouvaient se confondre, tout comme la vie et la mort – lorsqu'on se trouvait entre les deux – des sots enfin qui après tant de preuves, refusaient toujours d'admettre son existence. Les amoureux étaient peut-être les pires, si aveugles et si repliés sur eux-même, que le génie avait dû aller jusqu'à torturer la petite Lisbeth pour les rapprocher._

_Au fond, les seuls dignes d'estime selon lui, étaient Luna ainsi que les deux petits anges qui avaient traversé leurs vies avec la chaleur et la fugacité d'une étoile filante : Simon et Naomi.  
>Au fond, c'était eux qui auraient dû survivre. Malheureusement, son pouvoir était limité : ne pouvant les sauver, tout ce qu'il avait pu faire c'était leur accorder le Cadeau des Âmes Perdues : endormis tous les deux, ils avaient vécu ensemble leur dernier rêve.<em>

_Quant à Deborah…_

_Le génie fut soudain arrivé à destination, alors promptement, il sortit le paquet qu'il portait sous sa cape et chuchota d'une voix pleine de remords :_

_« Pardonne-moi une fois encore Lisbeth. Mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de défaire ce qui a été fait. »_

_Et, sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il déposa le bébé au pied des grilles de l'orphelinat. Tout en poussant un gros soupir, il sortit de sa poche une gourmette rose qu'on donnait à la naissance, puis l'attacha au poignet du bébé ensommeillé. Enfin, sur l'espace vide, il inscrivit en lettres cursives : « Deborah Jedusort. »_

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

*« _On forma à la place un nouveau parlement monocaméral (…) pour diriger les branches essentielles à la bonne marche de l'État_ » Ce système ressemble évidemment beaucoup au modèle français. Mais je précise que si j'ai choisi ce modèle, ce n'est pas parce que je le juge meilleur que le gouvernement d'Angleterre, mais parce que c'est celui que je connais le mieux. Je ne suis pas assez documentée sur les différentes politique étrangères pour m'inspirer du système traditionnel anglais.

Et oui, je vous avais promis une fin heureuse… mais pour Drago et Hermione seulement. Le reste, j'en fais ce que je veux, na !  
>Et non, je n'ai pas fait de lemon. Que voulez-vous, les lemons, ça se mérite ! Et puis je n'aime pas trop en écrire comme vous le savez.<p>

Ensuite, pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas la fin, je vais vous faire une petite frise chronologique en espérant que ça rendra les choses plus claires:

1 ) Début octobre 1981 (bon sang, je déteste avoir recours aux années) : le génie dépose une petite fille provenant du futur (qui se révèle être l'enfant de Drago Malefoy et Luna Lovegood) devant un orphelinat et la baptise Deborah Jedusort. Ne pouvant déterminer sa date de naissance, les moldus lui donneront celle correspondant au jour où ils l'ont trouvée.  
>2 ) 31 octobre : Voldemort est vaincu par Harry Potter, nourrisson de son état.<br>3 ) 14 ans plus tard, Voldemort est ressuscité. L'été de l'année suivant, il récupère "Deborah Jedusort" dont il apprend l'existence par hasard.  
>4 ) Deux ans plus tard, Deborah-Lisbeth contrainte et forcée, est mariée à son propre père (donc Drago Malefoy) contraint et forcé, sans qu'aucun ne le sache.<br>5 ) L'hiver qui suit voit la défaite de l'Ordre du Phénix et sonne le glas pour les moldus. Quelques semaines après, Luna Lovegood est réduite en esclavage au service de la famille Malefoy. Elle met au monde la même année en décembre une petite fille prénommée Lisbeth, avant d'être chassée en France.  
>6 ) Quelques mois plus tard, Hermione est capturée et amenée au manoir.<br>7 ) Après de nombreuses sombres machinations, le génie parvient à récupérer Lisbeth - alors âgée d'un an - remonte dans le passé jusqu'en 1981 puis dépose le bébé devant le même orphelinat, démarrant ainsi un nouveau cycle.

Voilà, j'espère maintenant que ce sera clair pour tout le monde. Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout et bonne continuation à tous.


End file.
